Pokemon:Hold The Heathen Hammer High
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: Krom Hitoawa was unable to get a starter for his Unovan journey, having three contestants for them. Cedric Juniper gives him an egg of a Pokemon that has never been seen before. Can Krom handle this unusual Pokemon, or will his rivals defeat him? Contains: Blood, Gore, Death, Language, Sexual Content, and mentions of Drug Abuse. Not for christ worshippers.
1. Reshiram of the Truth

_Time for a new Pokémon fic. Please Review if you want me to continue. Continuation is based on the response I'm given Thank You._

The flaming goddess of Unova, Reshiram of the Truth, saw a great slab of rock, and grunted. The mighty dragon saw a group of Darumaka prancing by the slab of rock, recently uncovered by a sandstorm. One lone Darumaka placed his hands upon the rock, trying to move the mighty slab. The mighty dragon of Truth scoffed, only her brother Zekrom of the Ideals could move such a slab. Reshiram summoned flames from her maw, using all of her heat to blast the rock. The rock melted slowly, and the rock was hewn from the desert. The goddess forgot of the little fire Pokemon, who began to become crushed under the melting rock. Not even the internal furnace of the little Zen Charm Pokemon could stop the mighty rock, hewn from its place by the goddess. The goddess had made a mistake, and she wanted to rectify the mistake.

The mighty goddess used her mighty power to summon the soul from the little fire Pokemon, the little soul burning bright. She roared loudly, summoning the rock she melted. She enveloped the soul with the rock, and breathed her own flame upon the living rock, then closed her shining eyes. The creation glowed with life, and morphed into an egg. The egg floated far away, and she looked in the direction the egg floated away to. She knew she made a mistake, and didn't know why she didn't think first. She was a goddess, but even the mightiest of gods are not perfect.

Krom Hitoawa awoke with a start, his alarm clock blaring loudly. Grunting, he slammed his hand onto the contraption, silencing it. He rolled out of bed, grunting as he started his daily routine. He had showered, drying his long black hair. He threw on a black shirt, glancing out the window of his house to check the Spring weather. Trees blew in the light breeze, prompting the boy to throw on a light jacket. His black jogging pants had no back pockets, forcing him to use the front ones. He threw a small blue backpack over his shoulder, and he checked the time. The clock said it was half past ten. He was due at Juniper's lab an hour ago. Cursing, he ran from his home in Nuvema to the Professor's laboratory nearby. At the entrance to the Lab, he saw his childhood friend, Shira Moyasu. The white haired girl smirked at her shorter friend.

"Well well, if it isn't Shorty." She said, using her pet name for him. He grunted at the girl. He looked at the closed doors of the Lab. Glancing up at his taller friend, he asked her this. "So, Amazon, did you get your Pokemon yet?" He asked, watching his friend's face. She smirked momentarily before nodding. "Yup. I got myself a brand new Tepig! She's gonna wreck the Pokemon league!" The girl cried happily, determination in her bright blue eyes. Krom smiled, then frowned. "So, which Pokemon are left?" He asked, hopeful. He didn't understand why he took so long, his routine normally took twenty minutes at most. The girl frowned down at her small friend. "Sorry Midget, they're all gone." She said, placing a hand on his head, ruffling his long hair. The boy sighed. "Who took them?" He asked, wondering if he could see the Trainer's somewhere in the near future. The girl placed a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, let's see. I believe a boy named Hugh took Snivy, and his abnormally happy friend took Oshawott. Should've known, they traveled all the way from Aspertia to get those Pokemon. But the friend, Kyouhei, should be avoided. He gives me the creeps." She said, before turning her back. She began to walk, stopping to speak over her shoulder. "Sorry about that Zek, but there is always next time." She said, continuing to walk. The short boy sighed in defeat, turning on his heels. He heard a thud from behind him, and he spun. He saw Juniper's assistant, Bianca, laying on the ground. She grunted, standing up and brushing herself off. She blinked, then smiled when she saw him. "Krom, there you are. Mr. Juniper wanted to see you." she said, adjusting her half frame glasses. He blinked, but followed the clumsy girl into Juniper's Lab anyway. Cedric Juniper stood there, smiling at the young boy. "Krom! I'm so happy to see you. Sorry about the no Pokemon thing. I don't control it, the Pokemon League does." he said, smiling. Krom nodded, wondering what the older Juniper wanted him for.

"Oh, right. I have something for you. I found his in Accumula a few day ago." he said, turning around. He handed Krom an egg, brown with a small, hammer marking? Krom blinked. H looked at the older Juniper. "What is this?" he asked, confused at the egg. The older Juniper chuckled nervously. "I honestly don't know. I found it outside Accumula walking home from the Striaton Cafe." He said, scratching his head. Krom grunted. "How can you not know what Pokemon is inside this egg?" He asked, confused. Cedric Juniper knew almost everything about the Pokemon of Unova. And what he didn't know, his daughter did. The man shrugged. "Beats me. I designed a Pokedex for this moment. Bianca, grab the Pokedex, please." He said, turning to his daughter's assistant. The blonde nodded, giggling happily before setting off. Cedric walked over to a small desk, and pulled five Pokeballs from a drawer. He handed the Pokeballs to Krom, who sat the egg down carefully to put the balls in his backpack. He tilted his head slightly. "Special Pokedex?" He asked, inquiring about the Pokedex Bianca went to grab. The older male nodded. "Yes. It was designed to scan any Pokemon, even ones never seen before in Unova, or any other region. The Pokedex would then evaluate the Pokemon, creating data and a list of moves that the Pokemon can learn within seconds." he said watching Bianca return. She handed the Pokedex to Krom, who put the machine in his pocket.

"Remember, scan the pokemon after it hatches." Cedric said, before ushering off the young Trainer. Krom left the Lab happy. His Pokemon hadn't really been born yet, but he was happy he got one. He left Nuvema Town, heading out to route 1. He stopped, wondering how he would battle wild Pokemon with an egg. He grunted at the egg, and it started to glow. Krom was shocked, it was hatching already? He placed the egg on the ground, watching it morph. Pokemon were amazing creatures, and their births were magickal. The egg's glow had faded, and the pokemon was birthed. Krom blinked. He thought he saw a Pokemon, but he couldn't be sure. The creature was roughly two feet tall, and very hairy. So hairy infact, all Krom could see were two thick arms, one of which was carrying a small hammer. Not the kind you'd buy in a hardware store, the kind ancient warrior would wield. Two large feet stuck out from underneath the huge beard of the pokemon, the beard red-brown in color. Two gray-green eyes peered through the long hair of the Pokemon. It blinked, before looking up at Krom. Krom blinked down at the Pokemon, pulling out his Pokedex. He clicked the button to scan the little pokemon, watching as the green light went up and down the Pokemon. The Pokedex blinked with it's conclusion.

"Underwarf, the Little Hammer Pokemon. Nothing is known on this Pokemon, but it appears to resemble a Darumaka. Height: 1'10 Weight:110lbs. Moves known: Tackle, Leer Type: Ground/Fighting Ability: Furnace: The Pokemon's attacks are boosted by 50% when health is low" The machine stated in an emotionless tone. Krom grunted. He looked at the hairy pokemon, who was staring intently at it's hammer. "Hey, Underwarf, can you understand me?" He ask the little Pokemon, crouching down to it's height. It blinked at him, then nodded. Krom smiled. "Good. My name is Krom, and I guess your my Pokemon. Are you okay with that?" He asked, not about to force the Pokemon to stay with him. The pokemon blinked at the trainer, then lifted it's arm, as if it wanted to be held. Krom sweat dropped, unsure if he could lift the 110 pound Pokemon. Krom smiled, wrapping his arms around the small Pokemon. He stood, trying to take the Pokemon with him. The heavy Pokemon's feet left the ground, but not more than six inches. Krom grunted, muscles clenching as he tried to lift the Pokemon. He ultimately failed, but the Pokemon raised it's hammer in the air, then beat it's chest with the hammer. Krom smiled, taking that as a yes.

Just then, he heard two voices yelling. He strained his vision, but say it was the Island boys, Hugh and Kyouhei. they walked back towards Nuvema, Hyuu yelling at Kyouhei. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR POKEDEX!? IT'S THE SECOND MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR A TRAINER TO HAVE!" He screamed, growling at the wetsuit clad boy. The boy only scratched the back of his head chuckling. The came up to Krom, who had his pokemon standing next to him. Te Islanders noticed Krom staring t them, bewildered look on his face. Hyuu growled at him. "What're you looking at?" He growled, face red with rage. Krom only smirked. "I believe I'm looking at a Lover's quarrel." He said, red eyes locking with Hyuu's crimson ones. He growled, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. He flung the Pokeball screaming.

"IMMA UNLEASH MY RAGE! GO, SNIVY!" He cried, unleashing the snake Pokemon. The Snake glared at the little hammer Pokemon, who stormed into place. The spiky haired trainer called out his order. "Snivy, Vine Whip!" He cried. The vine extended from the Pokemon's shoulders, slamming into the hairy Pokemon. Grass defeats ground, but his pokemon stood there, taking hit after hit. He cried out for his Pokemon to use Tackle. The hairy pokemon thundered at the Snake, who kept slamming it's vines into it. Underwarf slammed into the snake Pokemon, causing it to go flying with a grunt of pain. It slammed into the ground, causing dust to fly everywhere. Krom couldn't see, but Hyuu saw through the dust. he cried out to Snivy, but didn't see the snake. Kyouhei giggled, flinging his Pokeball into the dust.

The otter Pokemon stood proud in the dust. Kyouhei cried out an order. "Oshawott, find Snivy and keep him safe!" He yelled, hearing the otter cry out in response. When the dust cleared, Oshawott and Snivy stood side by side, but Snivy caught Krom's attention. The snake glowed green, teeth grit. Hyuu called out Vine Whip, and the snake complied. But, the Vine Whip was stronger, and the vines flew at high speeds. Underwarf shielded itself, grunting as the Vines whipped it. Kyouhei called out Water Gun, and the vine and Water bashed his pokemon, who stood firm. the two super effective moves made the hairy Pokemon sunk down to one knee. his eyes shot open, pupils like flame. the pokemon stood, grabbing the Vines of the grass pokemon, and pulling it close. Hyuu paled. "Snivy, get away!" he cried, and Kyouhei giggled. "Oshawott, save Snivy!" he cried, ad the otter rushed into action. The otter was halfway there when a Tepig rammed into the otter, causing it to cry out in pain. Shira stood leaning against a tree, her sharp blue eyes locked on Hyuu. "Two on one isn't fair. I'll take the creep off your hands." she said, turning to the giggling boy.

The hairy Pokemon had reeled in the snake, and swung it's hammer. The hammer made contact with the face of the snake, knocking it out instantly. Krom blinked, pulling out his Pokedex. "New move learned: Rock Smash" it said, and Krom smiled, cheering his pokemon on. He glanced over at his friend's bale. The otter glowed blue, using a huge water gun to finish off Shira's Tepig. She grunted, returning her pokemon to it's Pokeball. Krom gave the order. "Underwarf, Rock Smash!" he cried out. Hyuu yelled for Kyouhei to shift his focus, but he kept cheering happily. His Pokemon closed it's eyes, nose high in the air. When it's eyes opened, it paled even more than it already had, being a white Pokemon.

The hairy Pokemon had it's hammer raised, eyes burning like a furnace. The otter didn't have time to react before the hammer came down. It was a small hammer, yes, but it was powerful. The otter was knocked out instantly. The two trainers returned their Pokemon, then walked by. Hyuu's crimson orbs locked with Krom's blood red ones. The Aspertia Native growled, before turning and moving on. Shira laughed, patting her friend on the head. "Not bad kid, that thing has some skill." She said looking at his Pokemon, who sat down, or at least hat was what it looked like to her. It was hard to tell with all that hair. Krom smiled and nodded. He loved his new pokemon, and his first battle was a victory. He couldn't be happier.


	2. Kyurem the Incomplete

Krom Hitoawa continued on, Route 1 no match for his fighting pokemon. The Little Hammer Pokemon kept on, Rock smashing Patrat and Lillipup with ease. Audino appeared twice, both times unable to resist the power of super effective Fighting moves. Arriving at Accumula town when the sun set, Krom decided to rest, renting out a room in the Poke-Center. He looked out the window, the warm and hairy Pokemon snoring in the corner. The moon shone in the sky, and Krom closed his eyes, praying to Zekrom that he awakens.

Krom awoke, hearing the sound of cheering. The little Pokemon cleaning it's beard and hair, ignoring the noise. Krom ushered the Pokemon out, not noticing the hairy creature slip a comb into his beard.

Krom halted once he left the Poke-Center, in shock at what he saw. The Pokemon Champion, Dragon Master Iris, stood with a smile on her face, Haxorus next to her. A trainer stood, smirk upon his face. He was confident in his skill, and his Hydreigon duplicated his confidence. Underwarf combed his hair, watching intently.

The Hydreigon shot a Flamethrower, acting on command. The Haxorus swung it's axe jaw, cutting the flame in half. The three headed dragon roared, unleashing dark rings from it's maw. Dark Pulse was a special move, only obtained in Hydreigon through special tutors. Again, the axe jaw Pokemon cut the blast in half with it's axe. The trainer growled, commanding a Dragon Rush. The dragon threw it's heads back, charging the Pokemon. The blue aura surrounded it, and it neared it's target. The Champion gave out a command, Dragon Tail.

The axe jawed Pokemon jumped, landing backwards on the dark dragon. The blue aura coated it's tail, and then it's tail came down. The resounding shockwave blew Krom's hair back, Underwarf loosing his comb. The Hydreigon was defeated, lying on the ground unmoving. The trainer growled, returning his Pokemon to it's ball. The trainer growled, turning and darting through the crowd. Iris smiled, returning her Haxorus. She waved to the onlookers, before summoning a Dragonite and using Fly, likely to head back to the Pokemon League. Krom saw the power the Haxorus held, and wondered if any of his Pokemon could beat it. The crowd dispersed, average activity returning.

Krom regained his composure, hearing a chuckle in his ear. He spun, looking up. Shira stood there, Tepig snorting next to her. "Hey Shorty, how ya been?" she asked, Tepig snorting again. The hairy Pokemon beside Krom growled, raising it's hammer against the pig. Shira chuckled. "Looks like they want to fight. What say you, O Short Trainer?" She asked, teasing her friend. He chuckled, backing up. "I accept thy challenge, O Great Amazon." He said, teasing back. The pig pokemon and the Little Hammer Pokemon stood across from each other. Shira wasn't about to let her friend get the first move.

"Tepig, Ember!" she called out. The pig cried out, shooting embers from it's snout. The many embers flew at Underwarf, who glared at the pig. "Underwarf, dodge it and use Leer!" He called out, teeth grit. The hairy Pokemon sidestepped the embers, casting an extra nasty glare, unnerving the pig. Shira smirked. "Tepig, Tackle!" she called out. The pig ran at the Hammer wielding Pokemon, jumping to tackle it. "Rock Smash!" Krom called, slowly relaxing. Before it struck, Underwarf swung it's hammer, the attacks Power boosted by Leer. The pig cried out, grinding against the ground. It wobbled to it's feet, red glow slowly coming over it.

Shira cackled. "Blaze time! Tepig, Ember!" she cried. Krom wondered why she seemed so happy. The pig shot flame from it's nose, the embers more like balls of fire now. They smashed into Underwarf, slowly weakening him. Krom called out Rock Smash, but the balls of fire numbered too many. The eyes of Underwarf seemed to burn like a furnace, and it stood unmoving. Shira laughed again. Krom was uneasy, battle making his friend a different person.

"Tackle, then Ember!" she called out, issuing two commands. Underwarf crouched down, digging it's hands into the ground. Krom wondered what it was doing, then his Pokedex beeped. He pulled the machine out, listening to it's mechanical voice. "New Move Learned: Rock Throw." It spoke, and Krom smiled. The pig lunged, and Krom screamed for Rock Throw. Shira stopped laughing, watching as the Pokemon lifted a large chunk of rock into the air. She cursed profusely, but it was mumbled by the rock crashing into her Tepig. The dust cleared, and her Pokemon was unconscious. She returned it, smiling.

"Go, Patrat!" she called, unleashing a second Pokemon. Krom grunted, not expecting it. Shira called out for the Pokemon to use Bite, and Krom was at a lose of what to do. The meerkat came at the Hammer wielding Pokemon, mouth open. Krom did the only thing he thought of. "Rock Smash!" he called out, remembering the move's success on Route one.

The Patrat closed in, Underwarf lowering it's hammer. The Patrat's teeth came down, aiming for the chest of Underwarf. The hammer came up, smashing into the chin of the Pokemon, rattling it's skull. The pokemon fell limp to the ground, defeated. Shira returned her second Pokemon, laughing. She walked up to the smaller Trainer, ruffling his hair. "Not bad Midget. That thing has potential." she said, glancing down at the Pokemon, who was running it's fingers through it's hair. Shira laughed as she walked away, leaving Krom confused. "I don't get it. She was always like a big sister to me. Why does Pokemon battling make her so…aggressive?" he wondered aloud, heading back into the Poke-Center.

Upon exiting, he noticed a group of people protesting something. Krom walked over, seeing they were protesting a street magician. The magician was good too, using Pokemon expertly to perform tricks. He wondered why these people protested him, and looked at their picket signs. One said: **ARCEUS HATES FAGS! MALE LOPUNNY ARE NOT POKEMON!** This angered the shorter trainer. He looked to Underwarf, who appeared to shake with rage and hate. "Underwarf, use Rock Smash." He whispered, the beard of the Pokemon appearing to shape a smile. He glanced to the magician, whose Lopunny was saddened. Underwarf cried out, striking a protester in the knee with his hammer. The man cried out, knee shattered. Underwarf went from protester to protester, shattering knees and shins. The Pokemon seemed to laugh in happiness, as if it was made for this. Krom fled into the surrounding forest, watching Officer Jenny arrive, Zoroark in tow.

Krom creeped from the forest when he thought it was safe. He gathered information through eavesdropping. The group was called the Westborough Baptist Church, and they seemed to hate everything. They protested male Lopunny, Gardervoir, Gothitelle, They scorned Unova Natives who still worshipped Zekrom and Reshiram, and even those that worshipped Kyurem, saying that you worship Arceus or are damned to an eternal hell with Giratina, the Renegade pokemon banished for disobeying the supposed true god. Krom scoffed, watching the magician perform, Lopunny much happier. The magician wore a small pendant, with a blue yin-yang symbol. It was the symbol of Kyurem the Incomplete, god of unity. Krom smiled, pulling out his Mjolnir pendant from under his shirt. The hammer was the symbol of Zekrom of the Ideals, God of Storms and Strength. The magician smiled, his Lopunny waving. Krom waved, turning to leave the town. Or at least, he tried to. He heard a familiar growl, accompanied by unhealthy giggles. Krom rolled his eyes, turning to face Hyuu and Kyouhei, Underwarf grunting as he ran his fingers through his beard.

"What? You need Dr. Hitoawa's Marriage Counseling again?" He asked, flinging out an insult. The crimson eyed trainer clenched his fists, attempting to remain calm. Krom scoffed, disliking the Aspertia Native's innate hate of him. "What? Trying not to unleash your rage? Remember what happened last time?" He asked, hoping to deter the annoying trainer.

Aspertia City Gym Leader Cheren watched on, analyzing Hyuu. He was the same he was two years ago. Hotheaded and obsessive. Knowing Hyuu, he would follow Krom, not letting leave a town or city without 'unleashing his rage' as he so eloquently put it. Kyouhei appeared to be challenged, always giggling and happy. He was even like that when his father died.

Hyuu roared in anger, returning his defeated Snivy. Kyouhei had already been defeated, laughing at Hyuu's defeat. Hyuu growled, whipping around to yell at Kyouhei. He spun so fast, the golden cross he wore under his shirt flung out, glittering in all it's expensive glory. The words Arceus Bless Me were engraved in Unown script. Krom clenched his fist, glancing down to keep Underwarf in check. The Pokemon wasn't paying attention, choosing to tend to it's hair again. Hyuu grabbed the boy, shaking him viciously. Krom sighed, wondering if Hyuu had an explosive disorder, and turned to walk away.

Cheren looked on, afraid for Kyouhei's well being. Hyuu was being unusually vicious, shaking him violently. He grabbed him by a chain hanging from his neck, ripping the chain off and flinging it. Cheren closed his eyes, off to contact Hyuu's mother regarding his mental state.

Krom heard something clatter to the ground, and Underwarf turned. Natural to a dwarves creature, Underwarf liked valuable objects. He looked down, seeing the monticore pendant at his feet. He tugged on Krom's leg, pointing at the jewelry. Krom picked it up, examining it closer. The pendant had the body of Landorus' Therian form, the wings of Tornadus and the tail of Thundurus. It was the symbol of the Kami trio, those who walked the path of animal and man. They symbolized spirituality, and the passing into another world. It belonged to Kyouhei, and Krom saw the trainer barking at his friend, whose eyes were locked on the pendant. Krom growled, stomping over. He tapped Hyuu on the shoulder, and clenched his fist. The crimson eyed trainer spun, then got a fist to the face. He collapsed upon the ground, blood trickling from his lip. Krom handed Kyouhei back his pendant, marching back to the Poke-Center

Krom laid in the bed he rented, angry. These Arceus worshippers swept in from Sinnoh, changing everything. It was customary for each trainer to wear a pendant that symbolized their god, even if the god was a Pokemon. Then they came, and hammers, monticores, yin-yang symbols, and flames swapped out for crosses, in fear of the insane worshippers of the Horse. Krom would always wear his hammer, and no one could stop him. For he was Krom Hitoawa, and he would always hold the heathen hammer high.


	3. Meloetta the Melodious

Route 2 was also no match for Underwarf, the fighting Pokemon Rock Smashing it's way to Striaton city. Krom had heard of Striaton. The Gym here housed three Gym Leaders. You had to face all three Leaders in a Triple battle, which wasn't pleasant for many people. The triplet Gym Leaders worked in sync, most trainers lucky if they made it past their Lillipups. Krom decided he wasn't ready for the Gym, as one on six would be horrible odds for Underwarf. He decided to head through the town, hearing about some convention taking place at the day care center of route 3. Krom happily pressed on, Underwarf running his fingers through his beard.

The convention was large, people and Pokemon everywhere. Trainer dropped their younger Pokemon off at the Day-Care, so they could make friends and enjoy the festivities the same as everyone else. Krom and Underwarf sampled food, the Hammer wielding Pokemon especially interested in cheese and bread. Krom felt no need to feed him Pokemon food, when he loved human food more. He walked about, dropping off Underwarf at the Day-Care. He soon became worried, and offered to volunteer at the Day-Care, if only to keep Underwarf under control. He brought out food, cleaned and groomed the Pokemon, and even had pretend battles with some of the children at the convention.

The sun was setting, and Krom was exhausted. He wiped the sweat from his brow, smile on his face. He looked at the Pokemon up for adoption, and there were very few. The Pokemon were put up for adoption with express permission from the trainer they belonged to. Krom chatted with the Day-Care owners, thanking them for the work. Underwarf turned away from Krom, spotting two pokemon off to the side. He stormed up to them, hammer raised. Krom glanced down, noticing his Pokemon wasn't next to him. He spun, scanning the courtyard for Underwarf, spotting it off to the side.

It stood, looking a Deino in the face, and stuck it's hand out. The dragon opened it's mouth, clamping down upon Underwarf's hand. Krom panicked, not knowing if he could deal with a one-handed pokemon. He rushed over, politely excusing himself first. Underwarf pulled it's hand out of the dragon's maw, turning to the Golett next to it. The two were odd, both with gray and green color patterns. Krom assumed they felt into a child's finger painting activity, getting painted by happy children. He inquired about the Pokemon, and the elderly couple sighed.

"Those two are unusual. They have extremely rare color patterns, and unusual moves. The Deino was supposed to be born knowing Tackle and Dragon Rage, but it was born with naught but Dark Pulse. The Golett also was born with different moves then normal. It was born knowing Ice Beam, unusual for any Golett. Possible, but unlikely. They were abandoned here by a trainer who felt they didn't live up to his expectations." The old man said, looking at the two pokemon. Krom was in shock. Dark pulse and a rare color pattern, and it wasn't good enough? Rare color patterns were enough, but the unusual moves they had were a deal maker.

Underwarf turned to Krom, pointing at the two Pokemon. He beat his hammer upon his hairy chest, grunting. Krom looked at the Pokemon, smiling. He turned to the elderly couple. "I'll take them." he said, looking at the abandoned creatures. The elderly couple beamed, ushering him into the Day-Care office to fill out paperwork. Once done with the paperwork, Krom threw two of his Pokeballs at the pokemon, signifying his ownership of the Pokemon. He smiled, looking at the Pokeballs.

The next morning, Krom headed off to route 2, to train his new Pokemon. He released the Golett, who beat it's hand on it's chest, mimicking Underwarf. "Alright Golett, I want you to use Ice Beam on the rock over there." He said, pointing to a nearby rock of decent size. The Golett turned, clapping. It's hands opened, and it's left hand glowed with blue energy. The three strands of the Ice Beam flew, hitting the rock. The rock slowly froze over, and Krom smiled. "Good Job Golett!" He called out, cheering the young golem on. He released the Deino, who he nicknamed Nibbles, as Deino bite everything. The dragon came out, head tilted. "Okay Nibbles, I want you to use Dark Pulse on the cold rock over there." he said, gesturing to the rock Golett froze. The dragon turned, opening it's mouth. Black rings shot from it's mouth, missing the rock completely. Underwarf grunted, walking up to the dragon. He grabbed the dragon by the spike in it's head, turning it toward the rock. The rings slammed into the frozen rock, shattering it. Krom cheered the dragon on, even if it needed help.

Krom had his pokemon healed, and kissed his pendant, praying to Zekrom for the strength to win. He walked into the Striaton Gym, not knowing what to expect.

The three gym Leaders were.. quirky, to say the least. Chili, the fire leader, was hot headed and aggressive. Cilan, the grass leader, was too busy making food related puns in his speech. Cress was the calm one, just wishing his brothers would quiet down. Krom released his other two Pokemon, Underwarf already on the field. The three Gym Leader's unleashed their Lillipups, the expertly trained canines barking at their opponents. Krom glanced over to Nibbles, hoping his sense of smell and touch were better than his sense of direction.

Krom was nervous, especially when each Lillipup used Work Up. That would raise the offenses of any Pokemon. Krom gave his first order. "Underwarf, Rock Throw!" he called out. The pokemon grunted, digging it's hands into the ground. It lifted rock from the ground, flinging it at the canines. The hounds dodged on order, charging for a Tackle.

Krom gave orders in quick succession. Golett shot an Ice Beam at one of the Lillipups, who jumped over it, before continuing. Nibbles shot out a Dark Pulse at one Lillipup, sensing the canine's movement through the ground. The Lillipup jumped through the rings of the attack, and Krom grunted. He was in a tight spot, as the Lillipups closed in.

Krom repeated his commands. The first Lillipup closed in, coming for Underwarf. Underwarf yelled, using Rock Smash. The small Hammer cracked the Lillipup, defeating it. The other two Lillipup were angered, diverting themselves to attack Underwarf. The two pokemon smashed into the hairy creature, causing it to stumble back. The two remaining Lillipup acted on command, both using Bite, heading for Golett. Krom called out for a Dark Pulse from Nibbles, and Ice Beam from Golett. The energy waves flew at each other, the small canines in the middle. They jumped, avoiding the Ice Beam. The Golett lifted it's head, the Ice Beam fading. Nibbles' Dark Pulse sped at his ally, slamming into him. Krom gasped, watching the Golett hit the wall. The Lillipup came down, the Dark Pulse flinging them into the wall with Golett. A crash was heard, and dust spread everywhere. When the dust cleared, all three pokemon were unconscious. Krom cursed, returning his Golett. "It's Okay bud, ya did good." He said, tucking the ball back into his bag. The three Gym Leaders stood Pokeballs in hand. Chili laughed, glaring at Krom. "it'll be three on two next. Why don't you just give up?" He called over to Krom, trying to deter him. Krom wouldn't be deterred, and kept on.

The three elemental monkeys looked Krom's pokemon in the face. Cilan gave the first command, telling Pansage to use Dig. Pansear acted on command, charging Nibbles with Fury Swipes. Panpour remained still, just as calm as it's trainer. The Pansear swung it's clawless hands at Nibbles, who stood unmoving. The Pansage was still underground. Krom blinked. "Underwarf, Rock Throw!" He called out. The hairy Pokemon repeated the attack it used in the beginning of the battle. When it lifted the rock, Pansage was in it. Cilan gasped, and Underwarf flung the rock at Pansear. Nibbles sniffed air, the rock smelling like Pansage. Nibbles moved on instinct, darting to the side. Pansear turned, paling when it saw the rock. The rock slammed into Pansear, and exploded. When the dust cleared, Pansage was groaning as it stood, and Pansear was unconscious. Panpour moved on command, scratching Nibbles before spewing a Water Gun at him. The dragon cried out, being shoved back the water. Krom though hard on what he could do. Nibbles had his mouth open, water flowing into his mouth. Krom blinked.

"Nibbles, walk forward while opening and closing your jaws!" He called out, idea forming. Nibbles followed orders, slowly walking through the water gun. Pansage shot into action, spitting Bullet Seed at Nibbles. Underwarf appeared, blocking the attack. The super effective attack pushed Underwarf back, causing him to grunt. Static formed at the lips of Nibbles, turning into electricity. Cress gasped, and Nibbles closed in. "That's it Nibbles! Thunder Fang!" He called out, issuing a new command. The static that formed at nibbles mouth was enhanced an conducted by the water, making electricity. The electric fangs slammed down into Panpour's head, causing an explosion. Pansage had retreated into the ground. Panpour was unconscious, and pansage erupted.

Exploding from the ground, Pansage uppercutted the dragon. The dragon cried out, falling defeated to the ground. Krom grunted, returning the dragon. He smiled at the Pokeball. "Sorry Nibbles." he said, looking back up. Pansage erupted from the ground again, slamming Underwarf into a wall before jumping back. Bullet seed was used, smashing into the already weakened Pokemon. Krom's jaw was slack. When the dust cleared, and Cilan stopped Pansage, Underwarf was slouched against the wall, eyes closed. Cilan smirked. "A spicy end to a most flavorful battle." he called out. Krom grunted. He looked to his Pokemon, whose eyes shot open. Underwarf rushed across the field, faster than Krom had ever seen, smashing the monkey with it's hammer. The monkey cried out, crashing into a wall. When the dust cleared, the monkey was unconscious. Krom smiled. He had won.

His Pokemon were healed, and they all lazed happily in a room he rented. He shined his badge, and tucked it away. Underwarf slumbered next to him, Nibbles on his lap and Golett slept at his feet. He smiled, falling into a deep sleep.

When he left the Poke-center the next morning, he saw a small group of people gathered near the gym. He decided to check it out, seeing no harm in it.

The group were cheering something on, something in the middle of the group, who crowded in a circle. In the center, a man kicked a young girl in the side, jarring something loose from her hands. It was a golden pendant, in the shape of a music note and a Pokeball. It was the symbol of Meloetta the Melodious, goddess of music and rhythm. Underwarf cried out, barreling into the crowd. His hammer smashed knees and shins, much like it did in Accumula. Krom swept out the man's feet, dropping his knee into the man's chest. The man coughed, blood spattering from his mouth. Krom growled, helping the girl up. He handed her the pendant, the group dispersing. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. The girl looked up at him with crimson eyes, her green hair falling below her shoulders. She smiled, nodding.

Krom walked the girl home, glaring at anyone with a cross on their person. He glanced back at the shorter girl, and noticed something unusual. "Um, are your ear supposed to be pointed?" he asked, confused. The girl had pointed ears, nothing extreme like a Pikachu, no, more like a bat's ears, only not tunnel like. She blushed, looking down. "Y-yes." she said, confusing Krom even more. He viewed her attire, which was a simple white dress. She reminded him of something, or someone, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Soon, they arrived at her house, and they bid farewells. Krom pulled out his Pokedex, scanning the girl. He'd show her photo to Professor Juniper, ask him why her ears were like that. He turned to exit the village, and his Pokedex beeped. He pulled it out, looking at the screen. 'Positive Match. Gardevoir, the Embrace pokemon. When it's trainer is in extreme danger, it will expend all of it's Psychic energy to create a small black hole." the machine said. Krom blinked. The girl's photo was a positive match for Gardevoir? Krom shrugged it off, heading to Route 3.


	4. Rayquaza the Peacekeper

Krom smiled happily, battling a Blitzle. Golett shot an Ice Beam, the wild Pokemon dodging it, cloaking itself in flame before attacking. Krom commanded Golett to use Pound, and the Golem swung it's fist at the zebra. The zebra crashed into the golem, knocking it back. The golem's fist was cloaked in flame, and it charged. His Pokedex beeped as the golem punched the zebra, knocking it out. He pulled it out, listening to it. "New Move Learned: Fire Punch" it said, and Krom cheered the golem. He smiled, then heard a familiar growl behind him. He turned to face Hyuu and Kyouhei, the latter seeming quiet.

Hyuu had challenged Krom. He sighed at the spiky haired trainer. Golett walked up, beating his chest. Hyuu flung a Pokeball, releasing a Pokemon Krom had never seen before. It was brown, with beady eyes and a large mouth. He pulled his Pokedex. "Trapinch the-" the machine said, before Krom closed it. He didn't need information on his foe. Krom went first. "Golett, Fire Punch!" He called. The golem charged, flame coating it's fist. It swung it's fist at the Trapinch, who responded to Hyuu's command. It's jaws closed down on Golett's arm, and the golem fell to it's knees.

Krom growled. He called for Ice Beam, but the Trapinch didn't give him the chance. It unleashed a Sand Tomb from it's maw, tearing into the golem. The golem was loosed from it's foe's grip, but fell to the ground, weakened. Krom called for an Ice Beam, and the golem cried out. It clapped it's hands together, shooting the blue beam at it's foe. The beam made contact, freezing the pokemon to the spot. Hyuu growled, calling for a Sand Tomb. Krom called for an Ice Beam, watching as the ice froze the sand. However, the sand continued to close in, freezing.

The frozen sand crashed into Golett, who flew back, defeated. Underwarf growled, walking forward. The hairy Pokemon charged at the foe, hammer raised. He swung down, Rock Smashing the foe, defeating it. Krom laughed, and Hyuu flung another Pokeball. A Purrloin purred as it left the Pokeball. Krom called back Underwarf, who grunted as it left the field. Krom sent out Nibbles. The dragon called out, waiting for a command.

"Nibbles, Dark Pulse!" He called out. The dragon shot the rings from it's maw. The ring flew at the Pokemon, who avoided them with nimble movements. Krom growled. "Nibbles, fell your opponent out and use Thunder Fang!" he called. The dragon stood still, feeling the nimble feline with it's feet. It pinpointed the cat, charging with force. It drew close, electricity charged in it's bite. It closed it's jaws, clamping down on the cat's tail.

The cat cried out, acting on command. It swung it's four legs, all unleashing Fury Swipes. Nibbles grunted, but held on tight. The cat continued to scratch, and the dragon continued to bite. The dragon had enough, flinging the cat in the air, shooting a Dark Pulse. Krom cheered the dragon on, and the cat slammed into the ground. Hyuu called out for Assist, and the cat sprung up, vines shooting from it's arms. The vines wrapped around Nibbles, hoisting him up in the air. Krom called for a Dark Pulse. The dragon blasted everything, trying to break free as it was squeezed tightly. The dark energy slammed into Underwarf, who grunted. The cat swung down, the vines driving Nibbles into the ground.

Krom cried out, worried about his Pokemon. Nibbles laid in a crater, defeated. He returned Nibbles. He grit his teeth, looking at Underwarf. "You know what to do." He said, and the Pokemon cried out. It slammed the hammer against it's chest before exploding at high speed onto the battlefield. Hyuu roared, releasing Snivy from it's Pokeball. Kyouhei giggled, throwing three Pokeballs. A Mareep, Riolu and Oshawott stood with Hyuu's Pokemon, staring the hammer wielding Pokemon in the eye. "Underwarf, beat them all." he said, clutching his pendant. He prayed to Zekrom for the strength to win, and he watched.

Oshawott charged, using Aqua Jet, Purrloin mimicking thanks to Assist. Underwarf charged, jumping. Two swipes of his hammer defeated the two Pokemon. Snivy wrapped vines around Underwarf, causing him to drop his hammer. The Riolu charged, using Quick Attack. The Mareep used Tackle, all smashing into Underwarf, who grunted. He roared, breaking free. His eyes burnt like fire, and his fist clenched. The hammer flew across the field, defeating Snivy, while a Tackle defeated Mareep. The Riolu attacked again, repeating his previous move. Underwarf blocked with a forearm, bringing his knee up. Riolu jumped back, jumping and coming down with a kick. Underwarf grabbed the leg of the jackal, slamming it into the ground. The Riolu spun, jumping up and charging. The trainers watched at the two went at it, their raw power causing small shock waves.

Cheren watched from the shadows, filming the ordeal. The Pokemon League would have to see this. The raw power these pokemon released was abnormal for Pokemon at this level. He watched Hyuu spin, turning on Kyouhei, screaming at him to win already. He disregarded the crimson eyed trainer, giggling happily. Riolu monkey flipped Underwarf, who landed on his feet, spinning and charging. He ducked a kick, coming up. An elbow collided with the jackal's chest, and the jackal fell back defeated. Underwarf panted, grunting as he picked his hammer up. He turned to Hyuu, eyes heavy with disappointment.

Kyouhei returned his Pokemon, running up to Krom. Krom stared at the quirky trainer, who only smiled and ran back to Hyuu. The crimson eyed trainer growled, sighing as he walked off. Underwarf panted, beating his chest in pride. Krom smiled, heading further onto Route 3. He saw a cave, and headed in. wellspring cave was nearly empty, only a lone Woobat flying about. Underwarf breathed deep, smiling. It appeared he liked the cave. Krom found nothing in the cave but Woobat. He grunted, turning back to leave. A rock flew from behind him, Underwarf spinning to smash it. Krom spun, seeing a Roggenrola standing stout. Underwarf smiled, and Krom nodded.

Underwarf sprung forward, sweeping the Pokemon's legs from under it. Krom laughed heartily, flinging a Pokeball. The Pokeball made contact with the Pokemon, bouncing off before sucking the rock Pokemon in. The ball bounced to the ground, shaking thrice before making a popping sound, signifying capture. Krom beamed. He caught his first Pokemon! He held the ball up high, Underwarf swollen with pride. He loosed the Pokemon, who grunted. He scanned it with his Pokedex. "Roggenrola. Known Moves: Rock Throw, Sand Attack, Gravity." the machine spoke. Krom blinked. The rock Pokemon could learn Gravity? That was surprising to him. He returned the Pokemon, heading out of the cave.

The Plasma Grunt sighed, jumping out of the water once the trainer left the cave. Stealing Pokemon was so hard nowadays.

Krom smiled as he exited the cave, breathing in the cool morning air. He heard crying, and headed to the source. It was the girl from Striaton, sobbing woefully. Krom walked over, placing his hand on her shoulder. She gasped, turning to face him. "Hey, long time no see. What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. She wiped her eyes, looking up at the red eyed trainer. "My Pokemon! He took my Pokemon!" She cried, embracing him. He felt a flood of emotions, followed a vision of a Plasma Grunt nabbing her Munna. He remembered the bubbling water in he cave. He grabbed her hand, dragging her to Wellspring Cave. He didn't notice the blush creeping across her cheeks.

The Plasma Grunt wrung out his uniform, his Pokemon on lookout. His Patrat cried out, pointing to the entrance. The boy had returned, and he brought the girl with him. The Plasma Grunt growled, casting his Pokemon upon them.

Underwarf scoffed, slamming his hammer into the skulls of the Patrat and Watchog, neither Pokemon standing. The Plasma grunt threw another Pokeball, the Munna coming out. The Munna floated over to her Trainer, tears in it's eyes. Underwarf stepped back, protecting the girl. The Plasma Grunt growled, charging the group. He was tired of his orders being so much of a pain, and decided to take his frustration out on the children. The ground made small noises, but the Grunt didn't notice.

Krom spun, the Grunt ready to punch him. Krom ducked under, sidestepping and kneeing him in the chest. He coughed, sprawling on the ground. He jumped up, swinging his foot at Krom. Before he made contact, a Drilbur exploded from the ground, using X-Scissor on the Grunt. Blood spattered the cave walls, and the grunt fell wounded. The Drilbur also had a rare color pattern, much like Nibbles and Golett. Krom smiled happily, considering himself lucky. The Drilbur turned, clapping Underwarf on the shoulder before walking up to Krom.

"You wanna be part of my team?" He asked. The Drilbur smiled. Krom chuckled, pulling a Pokeball out of his backpack, then tapping the Drilbur with it. Wobbling sounds were followed by a popping sound. He smiled, releasing the Pokemon. He scanned it with his Pokedex, listening to the machine. "Drilbur. Known moves: Metal claw, X-Scissor" it said. Krom looked at the mole Pokemon. "How do you like the name Rufus?" He asked the mole. The mole laughed, throwing it's hands in the air. Krom smiled, returning the Pokemon. "Welcome to the team Rufus." He said, smiling. He turned to the girl, who had her head down. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, catching her attention. Krom pulled out his Pokedex, snapping her photo. She blinked, then blushed. The machine beeped.

"Match Confirmed. Gardevoir, The Embrace Pokemon." it said, before Krom shut it. "Can you explain that?" He asked. He took a picture of a human and got a match for a Pokemon. She looked down, appearing nervous. "Well, I could. But I don't want to." She said, avoiding eye contact. Krom blinked. "Oh. Okay." he said, smiling. He clapped her on the shoulder before walking past. He exited the cave, hearing loud screams. He ran to the source, finding who but the Westborough Baptist Church.

The group protested the Day-Care Center for some Zekrom forsaken reason. Krom growled, hating them all. Then he saw it. Two boys laying on the ground, both wearing pendants in the shape of a planet. A planet was the symbol of Rayquaza the Peacekeeper, god of peace and resolution. The god's fame was multiplied when he stopped Kyogre the Trench-Dweller and Groundon the Ground-Shaper from feuding. The boys held hands, and Krom rolled his eyes. This was beginning to get annoying. He loosed his Pokemon, all healed from their rests, and set them upon the Church goers.

Roggenrola shot rocks at members, injuring them. Drilbur smacked them around, using Metal Claw to slice into their flesh. Underwarf smashed knees and shins. Nibbles nibbled on someone's leg using Thunder Fang. Golett scorched flesh with Fire Punch. Krom himself joined the fray, loosing blows when needed. He was a natural fighter, as his last name was Hitoawa, which meant shock, or blow. He swept a man's legs from under him, ramming his knee into the man's chest. The man coughed up blood, and Krom changed his focus, his foot slamming into another man's skull. He felt something bounce off of his head, and glanced up.

A Purrloin was cloaked in glowing silver energy, using Aerial Ace to slice into a woman's flesh. Krom smiled, happy he had an ally. The girl from the cave came out, appearing in the fray. The group was on the ground in seconds, Krom and his forces too much. A man came at the girl, spewing foul obscenities. He called her a Heathenous Halfling, swinging his fist at her. Krom exploded, his leg finding it's way to the side of his skull. His head turned at the last moment, Krom's kick resounding with a huge crack. The man fell, life gone from his eyes. Krom paled in shock, and Underwarf cheered him on. The boys stood, thanking him before setting off, hand in hand. Krom bid farewell to the girl, bolting back to the cave to hide from the authorities.

Krom laid against the wall, still in shock at what he did. He killed someone for that girl, and he didn't even know her name. What was he thinking? Underwarf placed his hand on his friend's knee, smiling. He shrugged, then made brushing movements, as if he brushed something off. Krom smiled. His friend was trying to tell him to brush it off. The Purrloin from before appeared, lounging on his head. He looked up, pulling a Pokeball from his backpack. He caught the Pokemon, then loosed it.

He pulled his Pokedex, scanning the Pokemon. "Purrloin. Known Moves: Assist, Aerial Ace, Hone Claws" Krom raised his brows. Impressive. He ruffled the kitten's fur, smiling. "Alright kitten, how about the name Spots for now?" He asked. The Purrloin meowed deeply, signifying it's gender. He ruffled the kitten's fur again, before it climbed back unto his head.


	5. Saria, of the Womb of Gardevoir

Krom emerged from the cave, wary of anyone and anything. He walked Route 3, defeating the few trainers that littered the road. He entered Nacrene City, looking at the old city. He saw the Museum, which also housed the gym. He decided not to challenge the gym right away, wanting to go sightseeing first. He took his Pokémon to the Poke-Center, healing them. He walked out, noticing Underwarf drinking from a barrel. "Underwarf, didn't you come into the Poke-Center with me?" He asked, having not paid attention. The hairy creature shook it's head, wiping it's lips. Krom frowned. "Why not? And where'd that barrel come from?" He asked, pointing at the barrel he drank from.

Underwarf mumbled, and Krom sighed, unable to understand Pokémon. He walked on, the town's streets nearly empty. He let all of his Pokémon out, and they fell in line. Underwarf and Golett walked next him, followed by Drilbur. Roggenrola sat on the back of Nibbles, and Spots lounged on Krom's head. They walked the streets, viewing many shops and cafés. He left his Pokémon outside, heading into a café to pick up food for them. When he emerged, Shira sat on the ground, his Pokémon surrounding her.

"Hey Shorty, how ya been?" She asked, smiling. Krom smiled. "I've been better." He said, remembering the events that conspired yesterday. Shira stood, looking at her friend. "Did you hear about the Church goers? Over a hundred have been hospitalized, and one even died yesterday. Most of the un-converted Officer Jenny's I've heard from want to give the assailant a medal. Although, I've been meaning to ask you about that. They said that the assailant had a hairy, hammer wielding Pokémon, like your friend here." She said, pointing to Underwarf. Krom smirked. "Yeah, that was us. I just, lost my temper I guess." He said, smirk turning into a sad smile.

Shira laughed. "Alright Tiny, how about we battle and forget about those idiots?" She said, Pokeball in hand. Krom's Pokémon moved back to him, all nodding. Krom smiled, placing the bags on the ground softly. "Alright! Spots, you're first!" he called, and the tom sprung forward. Shira smiled, loosing a Watchog. Krom became slightly nervous, having seen the Pokémon days ago before it evolved.

"Watchog, Retaliate!" She cried. The Pokémon's eyes seemed to glow with hate, and it charged. Krom called for Hone Claws, and the kitten jumped. Going over the meerkat like Pokémon, Spots grinded his nails on the ground. Watchog spun around, using Slam on command. It jumped, spinning and coming down with it's tail. Spots smiled, running in circles around Watchog. Shira issued a command that set Krom's nerves on edge.

The Watchog opened it's maw, black energy forming at it's mouth. It shot the Hyper Beam, Spots' movements offset. It missed, leaving the Pokémon vulnerable. Krom called out for Assist, wondering what would happen. Spots jumped, slamming his tail into Watchog. Krom called for Aerial Ace, and Spots glowed silver, slashing past the Watchog. It grunted, still immobile from the Hyper Beam. Spots spun, grinding his claws on the ground again. Shira growled, calling for Retaliate.

Watchog sprang into action, slamming into Spots, who flew back. He hit the ground, standing up weakened. Shira was relentless in her commands, and Watchog's tail slammed into Spots. The kitten yowled, hitting the ground. Krom's fists clenched, as did Underwarf's grip on his hammer. Spots stood slowly, the Pokémon in the air. Shira issued a command for Hyper Beam, Spots running out of the way. The Watchog hit the ground, immobile. Spots stuck his head in one of the food bags Krom brought back, his head immerging soon.

"It's time to battle, not eat!" Shira called across, and the young tom smiled. Spots claws ground against the ground, Hone Claws being used for a third time. Krom wasn't issuing command, his Pokémon fighting on instinct. Spots stalked the Watchog, and Krom watched. He could have issued a command, be he knew the kitten had something in mind. Watchog jumped up, acting on command. The Hyper Beam left it's maw before Krom could command Spots to dodge. When the dust cleared, the Purrloin was nowhere to be seen. Krom panicked, locking everywhere he could see. Then, his Pokedex beeped. "New move learned: Seed Bomb." It said, confusing Krom. He looked up, and smiled.

Shira was confused, and she looked up as well. She paled, seeing the kitten on the back of her Pokémon. The Purrloin used Hone Claws, the only thing for it to sharpen it's claw on being it's opponents flesh. The Watchog cried out, falling from the sky. Spots spat many seed from his mouth, each one striking his foe. The Watchog slammed into the ground, defeated. Spots hit the ground, panting heavily. Shira growled, loosing a Pignite. Krom growled. How do her Pokémon evolve so fast? Pignite charged on command, the Flame Charge closing in.

Spots sprung up, using Aerial Ace. The two Pokémon smashed together, and a shockwave wrung out, the wind blowing their hair about. When they looked back, Spots laid on the ground, defeated. Krom growled, returning the Pokémon. He called upon Golett, the golem raising it's arms up in the air. Shira called for a Flame Charge, and the Pokémon came at high speed toward the golem. Krom called for Ice Beam, and Golett complied. The Ice slammed into the Pokémon, evaporating into mist. A thin mist covered the field, obscuring their vision. Shira called for Ember, the heat from the Pokémon dissipating the mist.

When the mist cleared, Golett stood in an odd position. He was sideways, knees bent. His hands were behind him, cupped. Where had Krom seen that before? Pignite charged, cloaked in flame. A ball of purple energy formed, and sparks formed around it. Golett shot the ball, Pignite jumping over it, slamming into him. Golett fell defeated, and the Pig had raised it's speed greatly. Krom growled, returning Golett. Nibbles growled, mouth opening. Dark Pulse shot from his mouth, slamming into Pignite. Nibbles charged, not letting up. Pignite cried out, flame cloaking it, but not flame from Flame Charge. Shira laughed. "Blaze Time! Flame Charge!" She called out. The Pokémon charged while cloaked in flame, the flames bigger and brighter than before. Nibbles didn't let up, irate at the Fire Pig Pokémon. Krom tried to call to the dragon, but it was useless. The Dark Pulse faded, and Nibbles stood still. Krom was worried, Shira's Pokémon being so immensely powerful. Underwarf shook. Krom smiled down at his friend, hearing a crash.

His head turned, and Nibbles stood stout. Pignite used Arm Thrust, repeatedly hitting Nibbles. The dragon seemed to be concentrating, then roared, head thrust into the air. Energy shot through the ground, and Pignite flew back, defeated. Shira growled, smiling still. "Hey Krom, you know I talked to Juniper yesterday, and he gave me stuff." She said, Pokeball in hand. Krom was nervous, watching her throw a third Pokeball. A Servine stood, fully powered while Nibbles panted. Shira called for a Leaf Blade, and Nibbles fell defeated. Roggenrola and Rufus both pestered Krom, wanting a piece of the Servine. He looked at his three remaining Pokémon, and didn't get to make a decision. One second, Krom was looking at all three of his Pokémon. The next, he was looking at two of them and a hammer. Underwarf flew onto the field fire cloaking his fist. Servine was hit.

Underwarf unleashed Fire Punches upon the snake, a crater deepening with each blow. The Pokémon roared, eyes burning like a furnace. Servine was defeated, and Shira returned it, throwing a fourth Pokeball. A Dewott came out, scalchops in hand. Underwarf reclaimed his hammer, and growled. Shira issued a command for Razor Shell, and the otter burst into action. Small blades made of water cloaked the shells, and it swung them expertly at Underwarf. The hammer wielding Pokémon was enraged, blocking each blow with his hammer. Shira commanded for an Aqua Jet, watching the water cloak the otter. Underwarf dodged, and the otter flew at Krom himself. Water splashed him, but Roggenrola and Rufus weren't so lucky. Both Pokémon lay on the ground defeated without battling. Krom returned them, knowing he would have to heal his Pokémon after this.

Underwarf dropped his hammer, roaring louder than Krom had ever heard. The otter gulped, fearing the wrath of the dwarf. A low kick swept Dewott's feet from under it, and a hammer fisted blow knocked it to the ground. Underwarf seemed to swell, confusing Krom. If he was right, Underwarf was using Bulk Up to make himself bigger for the battle. It worked, too. Underwarf grinded the otter against the ground, kicking it into the air, leaping after. He gripped the face of the Pokémon, slamming Dewott to the ground. Shira gave frantic commands, but Dewott was too weak to hear them. Underwarf hoisted Dewott in the air, a massive punch to the gut finishing the battle.

Shira returned Dewott, shocked at the anger of the dwarven Pokémon. Underwarf had calmed down, pouring what smelt like mead from another barrel on his flesh, then down his throat. Shira bid Krom farewell, complementing Underwarf, who raised his barrel in recognition. Krom healed his five Pokémon, Underwarf refusing. He emerged from the Poke-Center, noticing his Pokedex. "Golett. New Moves Learned: Shadow Ball. Deino. New Moves Learned: Earth Power. Underwarf. New Moves Learned: Hammer Arm. Close Combat. Rage. Revenge. Retaliate. Seismic Toss. Mega Punch. Low Kick. Low Sweep. Bulk Up" It said, and Krom blinked. He laughed loudly, knowing it impossible for a Pokémon to know more than four moves, let alone use ten new moves in battle, or was it? Krom shrugged it off, deciding his Pokémon weren't ready for the Gym Leader after that battle.

Krom walked about, confused. Why had Juniper given Shira Snivy and Oshwott as well as Tepig? How come she had all three starters, and he had none? Well, he had Underwarf, who was stronger than all three. He heard a cry from behind, turning to see the girl from before, the one he killed for. He became stony faced, Underwarf rolling his eyes.

She panted, blushing as she walked up to him. "H-Hello. I never got to thank you for when you helped me back on Route three." She said, hands folded. Krom was angry. "Thank You? Thank You for killing someone for me is more like it." He said. He turned to walk away, but Underwarf tripped him, causing him to fall. The girl tried to contain laughter, and Krom growled at the whistling dwarf.

He sat in a café with her, Underwarf on his lap. "Let me get this straight. Your parent said you could go on an adventure, with a Munna of all Pokémon, and you decided to ask me if you could travel with me, seeing as how I always appear when you're in trouble?" He asked, brow raised. She blushed, nodding nervously. "Yes." She said. Krom frowned. "What makes you think I'd accept?" He asked, watching Underwarf feast on a T-bone steak. The little guy could eat, and he was heavy as is, being a hundred and ten pound Pokémon. She remained silent, realizing she wasted her time. Krom looked at her, and thought hard. It was true that she was a good person, and never wronged him. He did always appear when she was in trouble, first in Striaton and then Route Three. It was true she'd have a hard time, her only Pokémon being a Munna, the Pokémon not known for doing much than Hypnosis. She looked him in the eyes, and he realized that she was just a girl who wanted a friend. He sighed, wondering what he was about to get himself into.

"Alright. You want to travel with me? Fine. But, you have to answer three questions." He said, and she beamed, nodding. "Number One. Do you an issue with following a guy who gets stalked by a bi-polar idiot and his Mentally Challenged sidekick and sometimes running into a battle lusting chick who looks like Reshiram?" He asked, referring to Hyuu and Kyouhei, then to Shira. She shook her head, okay with that. Krom nodded. "Number Two. Do you have any friends?" He asked, trying to get to know the girl more. She put her head down, shaking her head. Krom nodded. Underwarf poked Krom, gesturing to his empty plate. Krom rolled his eyes, ordering a fifth steak for the Pokémon. He looked her in the eyes, finally putting to rest something that bugged him at night. "Why did that man call you a Heathenous Halfling?" He asked. She paled, mumbling. She looked up, seeming nervous.

"It's because I worship Meloetta. There is a legend that Meloetta was birth from a union of Mew the Miraculous and Ho-Oh the Death-Defyer. Mew, being the mother, chose what her child looked like. She chose a human like appearance because she hoped that humans and Pokémon could share their lives with Pokémon. And so, Meloetta sung songs of love and happiness, and her worshippers were gifted in the musical arts. But, one day, she saw someone being hung, and came down. She questioned them on why the woman was being hung. Before they pulled the lever to kill the woman, they told Meloetta that she had birthed an abomination." The girl went on, sad. Krom nodded. She spoke on.

"They showed the goddess a child with pointed ears atop his head, his skin tinted orange. His features were very canid, and he even had a tail, a fluffy one. Meloetta sensed the child, and she smiled. The woman was being hung because she birthed a child who was half Arcanine." She said. Krom froze. Half Pokémon, Half Human beings? What was she trying to say? "Meloetta sang a song about the boy, and the mother was pardoned from death. From that day on, there were a few humans birthed with slightly animal like features, and they were called human Halflings. Their mothers were human, but their fathers were not." She said, laughing at Underwarf, who grunted at his empty plate. Krom nodded for her to continue and she looked out the window at the moon.

"However, there were animal Halflings. Birthed from inhuman mothers, these half breeds looked more like Pokémon, and had their abilities. That is why my photo is a match to Gardevoir." She said. She and Krom had left the café, camping out instead of renting a room at the Poke-Center. She pet Spots, smiling down at the tom. Krom raised a brow. "Okay. Nice story. But that doesn't fully answer my question. Why that of all names?" He asked. She looked at him, her eyes glowing blue. His bags floated in the air, before settling back down in their previous place. Her eyes stopped glowing. "Does that? The Westborough Baptist Church hunts me because my mother is a Gardevoir." She said, looking at Krom.

Krom was in shock. She was half Pokémon? Underwarf laughed heartily. He liked the new friend. Krom had to prod further. "How is that possible? Aren't Pokémon and humans too different?" He asked. She shook her head. "Pokémon made humans, so of course they were similar enough to interbreed. I mean come on, Magikarp can mate with Charizard. And Ditto mates with everything." She said, chuckling. Krom shook his head. She had a point. Underwarf snored, as did all of his Pokémon, minus Spots who purred. "What's your name? I killed a guy for you and I don't even know your name." He asked. She smiled, eyes half lidded. "My name is Saria." She said, falling asleep. Krom chuckled. "Krom Hitoawa, you are now travelling with Saria, who is half Gardevoir." He laughed to himself, falling asleep.


	6. The Furnace

Krom walked into the Nacrene Museum, the Gym underground. They looked about, Saria taking interest in the Dragonite skeleton. One exhibit was a thigh bone from a Marowak, and Krom was interested in that. The size of the bone was twice the normal size. Krom walked about, seeing all the other stones, rocks, gems and bones displayed. Underwarf smiled, hands combing through his beard. He inquired with the staff about the gym, being led to an underground battlefield.

Underwarf was ecstatic, loving the underground arena. Krom looked at Lenora, the woman looking like a cook instead of a scientist. Krom pulled a Pokeball from his belt, as Lenora loosed a Herdier. As the Herdier came out first, it's Intimidate ability wouldn't affect Krom's Pokemon. Krom threw his Pokeball. "Come on out Rufus!" He called, loosing the mole. Rufus cried out happily, watching it's foe. The tall dark skinned woman gave the first command. "Herdier, Bite!" she called out, the schnauzer Pokemon charging, mouth open. Drilbur jumped forward, using X-Scissor. He struck the canine, but the canine bit into his hands, holding them in place. Rufus struggled, and the hound bit harder. Drilbur put it's head down, trying to pry free.

The Herdier's jaws slowly lost their grip. Rufus yelled, using Metal Claw. The Steel attack covered his hands, making him more resistant to his bitten hand. He pried his hands free, slamming his head into the Herdier. The canine growled, grinding against the ground. Rufus shook his hands, grunting in pain. The Herdier growled, charging Rufus. It's mouth was closed, and it was angry. Rufus interlocked his drill like hands, forming a make shift shield. The Herdier slammed into Rufus, knocking him back, continuing the assault. It used bite on Rufus, grabbing his leg and throwing him to the ground. Dust scattered, and Underwarf was still in a good mood. Rufus laid on the ground, defeated. Krom grunted, returning his Pokemon. He flung another Pokeball.

"Golett, use Ice Beam!" He called to his Pokemon. The Golem clapped his hands, shooting the beam from his hand. The hound jumped over the beam, landing to the side. Golett charged, fist cloaked in flame. He swung at the hound, who leaned back, then bit the golem's arm. Golett cried out, falling to one knee. Lenora watched closely, and Krom growled. "Golett, you can do it! Use Ice Beam!" He called, the golem looking up. He swung his fist at the hound, ice covering his fist. The fist slammed into the skull of the Pokemon, causing it to cry out. Golett uppercutted the hound with Fire Punch, spinning to kick the canine in the face. The Herdier laid on the ground, defeated. Krom blinked.

"Well that wasn't Ice Beam, but it worked!" He called to the golem, who panted on the field. The golem beat his chest, watching Lenora send out her Watchog. Krom frowned, remembering Shira's Watchog. Lenora called for Bite, and the meerkat charged, quicker than expected. Krom called for Ice Beam, and the golem shot the beam into the sky, freezing the ceiling. Lenora raised a brow, watching her Watchog bite the golem, defeating it. Krom returned the Pokemon, flinging out another Pokeball. Lenora looked at the Deino, who sniffed the air. "You have a lot of Pokemon for such a novice trainer. Most of my challengers have three, but I see you have at least four." She said, smirking with her arms folded. Krom growled. "What's that supposed to mean!? You saying I'm not as good as the average trainer?" He called to the woman, who laughed.

"No, I'm saying your very lucky, or very considerate. That Golett and Deino were at the Nacrene Pokemon Orphanage before the route 3 Day-Care. I'm glad to see them again." She said, smiling at Nibbles. Krom smiled. "Yeah? Well, let's show you what Nibbles can do! Earth Power!" He called, watching the dragon shoot energy through the air. Lenora commanded Watchog to jump, and Krom smiled. "Nibbles, Dark Pulse the cold!" He called, and the dragon shot the rings from it's maw, striking the ice, causing it to rain down, crashing into the Watchog. The Pokemon cried out, hidden by the dust like mist. When the mist cleared, Watchog was defeated. Krom smiled.

Lenora also smiled, returning her Pokemon. She flung a third Pokeball, a purple Audino coming out. "You see, you're not the only one with specially colored Pokemon. Audino, use Ice Beam!" She called to the Pokemon. Krom watched the Pokemon's hands, waiting for the attack. Instead, Audino launched the beam from it's mouth, surprising Krom. Krom called for Earth Power, hoping to trip the Pokemon and divert it's attack. Energy shot through the ground, injuring the creature, but it stood stout. The beam slammed into Nibbles, freezing him to the spot. "Good, now Fire Punch!" She called, the Audino charging, flame cloaking it's fist. The Pokemon punched Nibbles, it's power doubled by Nibbles' status. Nibbles cried out, falling defeated. Krom growled, returning Nibbles and sending out Roggenrola. The Pokemon stood stout, ready for anything.

"Roggenrola, Rock Throw!" Krom called, watching the Pokemon shoot rock from it's ear slash energy core. Audino Fire Punched each rock, shattering them. Krom growled, hating how nonchalant the Audino was. The Audino fired an Ice Beam, striking Roggenrola. Krom called for Gravity, hoping that the Pokemon would be slowed. Nothing happened, however, and the Audino Thnderbolted Roggenrola. Where did the Pokemon learn these moves? Krom returned the now defeated Roggenrola, Underwarf not amused. Krom sent out Spots, the tom kitten smiling slyly.

"Spots, Assist!" Krom called out. The Pokemon wagged it's tail, springing at high speed toward it's foe. Due to their skeletal structure, Purrloin could stand on two legs. Spots stood upright, and clawed the Audino. A claw strike, left hook, leg sweep, tail strike, hammer fist, bite, and dual palm strike followed. The Audino cried out, stumbling back. Krom called for Aerial Ace, and the Audino growled. Rom froze, knowing it was unusual for a Pokemon like Audino to growl. Audino intercepted the kitten, fist colliding with his face. Krom watched in shock as Spots slammed into the ceiling, then fell defeated. Krom returned the kitten, and Underwarf exploded.

The dwarf exploded onto the field, uppercutting the Audino with his hammer, then dropping the hammer. The Pokemon leaped into the air, wrapping his huge arms around the Audino. Underwarf used Bulk Up, increasing the size of his muscles to strangle the Audino. Underwarf then flipped, both Pokemon pointing at the ground head first. Underwarf spun, corkscrewing to the ground, Audino in his arms. Krom and Lenora watched, jaws slack. Underwarf let go of the pokemon in midair, falling to the ground first. He swung his fist upward, having it collide with the skull of the Audino. Cracks were heard, and a huge shockwave rung out, the ceiling shaking with the sheer force. Audino was defeated, and Lenora smirked. "Very impressive. However, a fighting Pokemon is no match for my Tranquill." She called to him, unleashing her final Pokemon.

The Pokemon cloaked itself in red energy, charging Underwarf. The Retaliate was immense, powered up twice, once because it was a normal move being used by a normal Pokemon, and once because Audino was just defeated. Underwarf grabbed his hammer, throwing it to Krom, who caught it. The dwarf ran, ducking under the bird, then leaping into the air. He turned in midair, the Tranquill spinning in shock. Underwarf's huge forearm collided with the throat of Tranquill, clothes lining the bird, defeating it.

Krom and Shira left the museum, Krom shining his badge. The Halfling turned, sensing something. Krom blinked. "What is it?" He asked, wondering what could catch her attention. "I sense anger, and blankness. Like an angry person and a being who is dead inside. And I smell sand, beachfront sand." She said, her nostrils flaring. Krom shrugged it off, heading to celebrate. His Pokemon would have a celebratory meal, followed by some rest at the Poke-Center. His Pokemon all took a beating, especially Spots, who left a Purrloin shaped crater in the ceiling of the battlefield. They turned a corner, and stopped. Hyuu and Kyouhei stood, and Kyouhei seemed uncomfortable to say the least. Krom rolled his eyes. "Saria, you might not want to hear this." He said. The gril blinked, then placed her hands over her ears. Krom glared at Hyuu.

"The fuck do you want bitch? Marriage counseling not working and you want a divorce? Well, the Honorable judge Hitoawa is on break, so fuck off. However, I see by how uncomfortable your friend is, you gave a goodbye.. well, you catch my drift." He said, smirking. Hyuu roared, flinging Pokeballs. A Flaffy, Azumarill, Trapinch, Liepard, Servine, Dewott, and Lucario stared Krom down. He frowned. "You can't use seven Pokemon. Especially against a trainer with only one Pokemon in any condition to fight. You're as dumb as your hair." Krom said, reffering to the boy's spiky cobalt afro. Hyuu growled, unleashing the Pokemon. Saria called upon her Munna, smiling at him. Underwarf stepped forward, and the battle commenced.

Underwarf gave Munna no time to attack, wanting them all for himself. He slammed his hammer against the body of Azumarill, the huge aqua Rabbit Pokemon using Aqua Jet. The Pokemon fell. He spun, uppercutting Liepard, who charged with a Shadow Claw. He grabbed Dewott by the face, swinging the otter like a weapon, striking Flaffy. The sheep flew back, defeated. Underwarf slammed Dewott to the ground. He came up, hammer striking Trapinch. He swung again, flinging Trapinch into Servine, who slithered around. Lucario came down, bone of energy in hand. The jackal used the bone as a staff, spinning and twirling it at the dwarf, who parried each strike. Servine used Vine Whip, wrapping Underwarf in thick vines that squeezed him.

Lucario unleashed a flurry of blows, using both Bone Rush and Close Combat. The dwarf grunted in pain, and Krom growled. Hyuu kept telling the Pokemon not to stop, to unleash their rage. Kyouhei remained silent, head down. Krom looked to Saria. "Can you use Mind Reader on Kyouhei? Is that possible?" He asked. She blinked, then nodded. While Saria worked, Krom noticed the cross Hyuu wore. He blinked. "Underwarf, are you gonna let that _cross bearer_ beat you!?" He screamed to the Pokemon, who roared. He broke free, bursting across the field. He swung up, ramming his hammer into sevine. He leaped high in the air, The flung his hammer down. The hammer collided with the snake's chest, slamming it to the ground where it laid, defeated. Underwarf landed on the ground, then looked up at the jackal.

Cheren scheduled a meeting of the Gym Leaders later this afternoon, wanting to present the footage of the dwarves Pokemon to his fellows, and see what they thought. He filmed this ordeal as well, the footage of his Gym Battles tucked away. There was something about this kid that set his nerves off. He was trouble.

Underwarf parried blows with Lucario, sweeping the jackal's legs from under him. He hammer fisted the Pokemon in the chest. He grabbed the Pokemon's braid like sensors, flinging him into the air. Lucario spun, shooting an Aura Sphere. Underwarf swung his hand, punching the sphere. He jumped, kicking the Lucario. The jackal grunted, landing on the ground. The dwarf never let up, palm striking the jackal's knees. The Pokemon cried out, the feeling in it's legs lost. Underwarf hoist the Pokemon onto his shoulders. He spun, loosing the Pokemon. The Lucario spun rapidly slamming face first into the ground, defeated. Krom chered his Pokemon on, stopping Hyuu and Kyouhei as they left.

"You two are annoying. Very annoying. However, Kyouhei's Lucario has been the only Pokemon even close to keeping up with Underwarf. I suggest you take some lessons from your friend Hyuu, because your Pokemon were pitiful. Now if you excuse me, I have a victory to celebrate." he said, waving to the messy haired trainer, who smiled and waved back. Saria looked at Krom. "That boy was so hard to read. But I can tell you this much, something happened to make him like that. He was born normal, like you or me." she said, and Krom raised a brow. She frowned at him, and he laughed.

Underawarf wandered through the woods, having slipped away without detection. He poured mead over his wounds, grunting as the liquid coated his flesh. He heard a noise, then turned to investigate. A Leavanny stood there, looking at his wounds. She shot a beam of pink energy, the energy washing over the weary dwarf. He was healed, as the bug used Heal Pulse, then Razor Leaf. The leaves were wrapped around the cuts, scrapes and bruises, then sealed in place with String Shot. Krom stumbled upon them, and the dwarf grunted. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay put?" He asked. He looked at the Leavanny. He saw the leaves on Underwarf, and smiled. "Say? How about you join me, if only to heal my Pokemon?" He asked, and the Pokemon smiled. Krom caught the Pokemon, giving her the name Clerinsect. He'd call her Clera for short. He brought the two Pokemon back to the Poke-Center, Underwarf still refusing to be healed.


	7. Death From Above

The twelve Gym Leaders of Unova sat in silence, unnerved by the video Cheren presented. The Underwarf was immensely powerful, as seen by it's two greatest feats. The battle against Shira Moyasu's Dewott, and against Lenora's Audino, a very powerful Pokemon. Most Leaders shrugged it off, but Drayden grunted. "This Pokemon is very strong. What is it exactly?" He asked. Cheren shrugged. "From what we have gathered, it is a wholly new Pokemon. It's fighting prowess is commendable, as seen in it's most recent battle, where it defeated one first stage Pokemon, three second stage Pokemon, and three final stage pokemon, and won without breaking a sweat." He stated calmly, grimacing as he watched the dwarf massacre the Dewott.

Marlon laughed, shrugging it off. "It's a Ground Pokemon, and also a Flying one too. My Mantine will sweep through the little thing." He said, flashing his abnormally white teeth, made to look even whiter by his fake tan. Cheren growled. "That's if it doesn't evolve. Imagine if this thing had two more forms, or even one. By Arceus, what if it had three more forms, or split in two?" He growled out, hating the Humilau leader. Marlon was immature, thinking his wailord would solve all his problems. The other new leader, Homika, stopped strumming her bass and looked at Cheren. "Who is this kid?" She asked, smirk on her lips. Cheren shrugged. "His name is Krom Hitoawa." He said and multiple leaders froze.

Brycen, Drayden, Clay and Lenora froze. Cheren raised a brow. "What is it?" He asked. The older leaders appeared tense, and then Brycen spoke. "The Hitoawa clan was the primary resistance against Arceus worshippers over a thousand years ago." He said, and Drayden nodded. "Yes. The Hitoawa alone held back the influence of Arceus from Unova for hundreds of years, and only the Moyasu clan would assist them." the Opelucid leader spoke, and Lenora chuckled. "Should've known. The clan had an innate ability to find and breed pokemon with unusual moves and color patterns. When the influence of Arceus spread throughout Unova, Zekrom and Reshiram themselves showed up to help." She spoke, then Clay finished.

"They easily overpowered Arceus, who then called in Dialga the Time-Keeper and Palkia the Space-Maker. The two dragons combined with Arceus defeated the two gods, and Arceus populated Unova. The Moyasu clan hid in the shadows, watching as Arceus personally slew each and every Hitoawa. Somehow, one is prowling Unova as we speak, with a Pokemon that has immense power." He said, and the rest of the leaders seemed unfazed. The elders grunting, wondering what the children would do when the dwarf entered their forge, so to speak.

Krom checked his funds, finding himself nearly broke after last night. He walked around, searching everywhere for work, but no one had any for him. Saria kept an eye on his Pokemon, who all cheered happily at the Poke-Center. He found a farm, and an elderly woman rocking in a chair. He walked up to the woman, who employed his services. He ran back to town, grabbing all of his Pokemon and Saria, as he felt the more the merrier. The group tended the fields, feed the livestock, and anything else they could find. Krom was on the roof, hammering a nail into the roof, which he had to fix. He looked out over the farm, spotting something out in the distance. It was a field, the kind used to let horse Pokemon run free, but the field didn't catch his attention. The Bastiodon did.

He finished his work, the entire farm tended to. He inquired about the Bastiodon, and the old woman smiled. "Ol' Castle Face? He belonged to my husband before he passed. He used him like a horse, and he pulled a plough through the fields as he does now. He battled some, not wanting to injure his favorite Pokemon. But now, that field is unused, and his purposed has been fulfilled. If you want, you can take him. I'm not sure what Ol' Castle Face can do, but I'm sure traveling with you and your Pokemon is better than ploughing fields all day." She said, smiling sweetly. She handed him the Pokeball the Bastiodon went in. it was unusual, as the Pokeball was larger than he remembered. He shrugged, and walked up to the beast.

"Hey Castle Face! My name is Krom. The old lady said that you could come with me on my journey of you wanted. Would you like that?" He asked. The Bastiodon cheered happily. He heard chittering, and an Emolga emerged from the face of the Pokemon. Krom sighed. "Well I guess that explains it. Two Pokemon, one Ball." He said, flinging the ball at the beastly Pokemon and his companion.

Krom smiled, watching the Emolga fly around, showing off it's moves. His Pokedex said that Emolga knew Volt switch and air Slash, two very useful moves. Krom smiled, watching her glide over onto the Bastiodon. The Pokedex also said that the castle faced Pokemon knew Iron Head, Head Smash and Aerial Ace, which confused him. Why would a farm Pokemon need a move like that? Krom shrugged it off, commanding the Pokemon to use said move on a nearby tree stump. The Bastiodon charged, and Underwarf watched intently, fingers in his beard.

The Bastiodon jumped higher than expected, spinning in midair. The Pokemon came crashing down with a huge head butt that shattered the stump. Krom blinked in shock. Well, this was interesting.

The gym Leaders sat, meeting coming to a close. "How many Pokemon does this Krom own?" Marlon asked, face in his hands. Cheren glared at the annoying trainer. "He owns this Underwarf, who is capable of nearly anything. A Golett with an unusual color pattern, and video shows that it knows Ice and Fire Punch, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam and what appears to be Blaze Kick, as seen here against Herdier." He said, turning to when the golem roundhouse kicked Lenora's hound. "A Deino with Dark Pulse, Earth Power and Thunder Fang. Rare coloration, and named Nibbles." He said, showcasing Krom's dragon. "A specially colored Drilbur with Metal claw, X-scissor and Skull Bash, as seen against Herdier. Named Rufus." He said. Homika chuckled at the name. "A Purrloin named spots. Normal color. Knows Hone Claws, Seed Bomb, Aerial Ace and Assist, as seen against Watchog." He said, showcasing Spots battling Shira's Watchog.

"An unremarkable Roggenrola. The only memorable thing was that it used Gravity against Lenora." He said, showcasing what appeared to be Krom's weakest Pokemon. He heard a beep on his X-Transceiver, then clicked a button. New video rolled in. "This is Pokemon League assistant Steve with new information. Underwarf has befriended a Leavanny, who was captured by Krom Hitoawa. Moveset appears to be: Heal Pulse, unusual for any Pokemon, let alone a Leavanny. Razor Leaf and String Shot, used to create bandages. I believe it also knows Leaf Blade, but this is speculation. I am streaming live with new details. A rare colored Bastiodon, named Castle Face, obtained from the Nacrene Farm. It came with an Emolga, with Volt Switch and Air Slash. This is AAAAAAAAHHH!" the cameraman screamed, the Bastiodon coming from the air with an Aerial Ace. The video cut out, and the Leaders froze.

Krom smiled, his freshly healed pokemon and him awoken from a great sleep. They headed to the Nacrene Orphanage, as Krom was interested in the Pokemon there. His Pokemon were all out, and he helped the orphanage, donating some of the money earned farming. He stood back, watching Pichu jump atop Bastiodon, leaping to catch Emolga. Underwarf played Peek-A-Boo with an Elekid, who laughed happily. Spots walked around, head held high, Smoochum on his back. Saria also had a good time, helping out and playing with the Pokemon.

Saria turned and saw her. Or, it really. It looked like a her to her. She saw a Golett in the corner, sitting by herself. Her body was painted, and being a ground Pokemon, the paint seeped in, making it permanent. The strap like protrusions were a baby blue, and the large swirly buckle was purple with a magenta swirl. The rest of her was a bright pink, and Saria smiled. She adopted the Golett, wondering if she should name her. Krom's Golett walked up to her, and beat his hand against his chest. She tilted her head, then mimicked him. Krom scanned the Golett, telling Saria her moves. "Damn. This little girl has Psychic and Signal Beam. Impressive." He said, looking at the pink golem. They both laughed, then walked out, freezing at what they saw.

The leaders discussed official business, then went back to Krom. "What about the Church that he runs into? Didn't he murder one of the poor souls?" Elesa asked. Drayden laughed. "They are anything but poor. The man deserved what he got, and I wish he'd finish the church altogether." he said, growling. Marlon bared his shinning teeth, nearly blinding Cheren. "So, what's the deal with the Hitoawa clan anyway? So what, they protected Unova. Big whoop. People save the world and shit everyday. I bet you, that somewhere, right now, someone just saved the world." he said teeth shinning. Homika growled.

"Damn fag, stop with the fucking teeth you little shit. Or I'll beat you over the head until your fake tan fades!" She growled, hands clenching the bass. Marlon chuckled. "Aha, very funny. You old folk are all worked up over nothing. What did his family do, seriously?" He asked, shoulders shrugged. Drayden looked at the annoying leader. "The Hitoawa clan used their religious favor for something that changed Unova forever." he said. Brycen nodded. "Yes. The Hitoawa clan created Golurk using the souls of their fallen clansmen." He said, and Marlon paled. Not that you could see it over his fake tan.

Krom and co. battled their way through the Westborough Baptist Church, who protested the orphanage. The orphanage didn't accept Pokemon that belonged to Arceus worshippers. And the Arceus worshippers that back talked that rule were dealt with, by a male Gothitelle, which they found sinful in itself. Krom kneed a man in the face, and he stumbled into Golett, who Blaze kicked his feet from under him. Bastiodon rammed into people, and bones shattered with every movement. The leader of the group, a priest by the name of Judas, was held down by Saria's Golett, her Psychic holding him down. Krom smiled darkly, and gave a command. The man spat obscenities, and Krom moved out of the way. The Bastiodon's flying heabutt found purchase on his chest, tearing his limbs from his body.

Krom was tired of the Church, who attacked everything. He was done with hiding. He would walk up and slay Arceus himself in front of the world. He gave a clear message, as he crucified another member to leave a mark.

The Gym Leaders watched in horror at the scene. Live footage from their assistants showed Bastiodon Aerial Acing a priest. Cheren growled loudly, crossing himself. Drayden laughed. "That's it! Brilliance! Look at him go!" the elder man cheered, laughing as Krom crucified a living human being. Cheren turned. "How dare you! That heathen, his Halfling whore, and Heathenous Pokemon just killed a man, crucified a man, and hospitalized over three hundred more people. He should be put to death!" he screamed. Brycen vanished, being a ninja. The older leaders had left, leaving only Homika, Cheren and Drayden. The girl laughed, her Grim Reaper pendant dangling from her pale neck. The pendant was a symbol of Darkrai the Eternal, god of nightmares, death and darkness. Drayden wore a blue yin-yang symbol, being a faithful worshipper of Kyurem. The door locked, and Homika stood. Cheren gulped, backing into a corner.

Krom slept, his Pokemon safely away in their Pokeballs. Underwarf stayed out, slumbering on the red eyed trainer's lap. Saria stared at Krom, bewildered by his ability to attract Pokemon. She could only wonder what Pokemon he'd obtain in the future. She used Future sight, and saw a glimpse of gray flame.

Kyou laid on the ground, staring at the sky. Hyuu slept, and he was tired of his treatment. Kyouhei grabbed his Pokemon, and left, leaving the spiky haired trainer to his own devices.


	8. Simba Lionhert, Halfling Warrior

Krom and Saria set out for Pinwheel Forest, Krom dispatching random trainers they crossed paths with. The forest surrounded them, and Krom breathed in deeply. He loved the Forest, and even Underwarf seemed comfortable. They walked through the forest, straying off the given path. The road paved in the forest was too crowded for Krom, who wanted to enjoy nature. They kept going, smiling at Cottonee that floated by. Petilil and Lilligant danced through the forest, spores scattering in the air. They went deeper still, stumbling upon a village in the deep woods. The village was small, and called Pinwheel Village. Krom chuckled. "Well, at least their creative with the name." He said, walking into the tiny village.

Saria socialized, enjoying the company of other people and Pokemon. She even met another Halfling. She was a Lilligant, as the species could only birth females due to excess chromosomes. Krom stumbled upon a library, searching the volumes for an interesting read. He stopped at one spine, reading the title. "Dwarves, the Sturdiest Halflings." he said, pulling the book from the shelf and sitting down. He began immersing himself in the book, learning about Halflings similar in power and structure to his Underwarf. Little did he see, the Pokemon in question wandering off.

_When man and Machop bred, they produced stout folk, who had immense power. They would have a love of forgery, and would not be complete without a forgery, or at least a make shift one. They battled with vigor, losing only to Halflings with pointed ears, and they developed a hatred of such beings. Males of this species were immensely strong, few gifted in politics. They guarded strongholds, their bulk beyond even Shuckle. When enraged, their eyes would seem to catch fire, their inner furnace lit bright. The most devastating one of these beings was Dragon Heart. He was half Machamp, and half man. His four arms moved at incredible speeds, and he never fell in battle. He and his folk worked alongside the Hitoawa clan in ancient times, even when the Moyasu abandoned them._

Krom blinked. His family was connected to Shira's? He continued on.

_After Golurk were created, their purpose slightly faded. Dragon Heart would not be deterred, and fought harder than ever. Those bearing crosses were massacred, his innate hate spreading to his entire folk. It is said he slew tens of thousands of cross bearers, then fell in battle against Palkia the Space-Maker. His legacy is carried on today in his folk, who thinned greatly. Any dwarves, or dwarven Pokemon was similar to him. They wielded hammers, slamming everything. They refused help, believing nature is the best healer. They drank immense amounts of mead, always having a barrel nearby. _Krom chuckled at this.At least he knew more about his friend. Krom smiled, reading on.

Underwarf wandered the village, glancing at different shops and houses. They all had a shamanistic quality, doors decorated with bones and fruits. He kept on, bored. He smelt molten iron, and turned to a smithy. Underwarf smiled under his beard, walking in. He looked at the various works, which ranged from jewelry to weapons. He smiled, then frowned. He wished he had his own smithy, or at least an anvil. He yelled to the smith, a Girder Halfling who was hard at work. He left, determined to have his own forge. Although, how was he supposed to do that? He kept on, fingers in his beard.

Krom kept on, only glancing away from his book when Saria waved to him. She sat down, seeming happy. "I love this place. I've never seen so many Halflings before." She smiled, glancing about. Krom looked up. "How many Halflings are there here?" He asked, intrigued. Saria hmmed, thinking. "The Librarian is half Noctowl, the smith is half Gurdurr, the herbalist is half Chansey, the chief is half Bisharp, and his wife is half Lucario." She said. Krom blinked. "What happens if they have kids? Half human, quarter pawniard and quarter Riolu?" He asked, his attention shifting from the book. She blinked. "Beats me. I have never seen two Halflings fall in love before. Oh, I also heard about another Halfling who owns an orphanage of sorts, although I can't remember anything else." She said, finger on her chin. Krom grunted, shifting his focus back to the book. Saria laughed, calling him a book-Weedle.

Underwarf stumbled upon an orphange of sorts. All the Pokemon here were deformed. He spoke with the apparent leader, a one armed Blaziken by the name of Jackie. He said this was a facility where neglected, injured, abandoned and abused Pokemon could spend their lives. He swung his arm in a presentation of sorts, and Underwarf looked at all the other Pokemon. A Houndoom with visible ribs, snarling at anyone who came nearby, her bowl of food under her. A Sawsbuck with burnt skin where his eyes were supposed to be, led around by a three legged Zebstrika. Many other pokemon littered the yard, all injured in some shape. Jackie said that any of the Pokemon here are still in fighting condition, but that they had trust issues. Underwarf nodded, looking over the courtyard. Then he saw him.

Krom finished the book, searching for another volume. He found a white book. He read the spine. "The Shame of Reshiram: A history of the Moyasu Clan." He read, picking up the book. He found it interesting that his friend's family was called Reshiram's Shame. He sat down, and started to read about the Moyasu clan.

Underwarf traveled through the facility, spending time with each Pokemon. H felt bad for them, and felt that they should have never ended up like this. Jackie said he was the first here, born as a Torchic, discarded after injuring his wing in battle. Underwarf had asked how the Pokemon lost it, and he said that he amputated it himself, angered. Underwarf walked around, wondering if he'd ever do that. He saw a sparkle, and turned. His jaw fell slack. He watched the Turtwig sleep, anvil nailed into it's back.

Underwarf saw that the anvil was nailed into it's back, and the shell grew over the nails. Underwarf grimaced, imagining the pain the turtle felt. He walked up to it, striking the anvil with his hammer. A ring sounded, but the Turtwig slept. He swung, hitting harder. He swung a third time, hitting harder still, but the turtle ignored it all. He smiled, then grabbed the Turtwig by it's budding head sprout, dragging it along. He heard a purr, and turned to see a young man smiling down at him. He had thick, curly brown hair that flowed around his shoulders like a mane. His golden eyes were set off by his bronze skin. The large black pupils stared down at Underwarf. " Hey little guy. You know ya can't just walk away with a Pokemon, especially if you're not a trainer." He said, smiling. Underwarf grumbled, berating the boy in his own tongue. He blinked, then laughed at Underwarf. " Alright, take him. But be nice. He was nearly dead when I got him." He said. His pupils narrowed to felid slits, and he bode the dwarf farewell.

Krom felt something tugging on his leg, and grunted. He looked down, and saw Underwarf. He blinked, noticing the Turtwig with him. He looked at the two, smiling. He closed his eyes, feeling fatigued. When he opened them, he noticed the anvil on the turtle's back. Krom was in shock, wondering how anyone could be so cruel. He pulled out a Pokeball, capturing the still drowsy Pokemon. He released him, giving him the nickname Twiggy, at least for now. He scanned him, finding the moves Leech Seed and Magical Leaf. He smiled, and decided to call it a night.

Early that morning, Underwarf awoke, grabbing Castle Face and Twiggy's Pokeballs. He ran outside, releasing the Pokemon. Twiggy slept, and Underwarf smiled. He pointed to Castle Face, gesturing to Twiggy, then placing his hands around his mouth, moving them away in a blast like fashion. The Bastiodon tilted his massive head, and Underwarf grunted. He repeated the actions, the Bastiodon still not understanding. He growled, walking over to the large Pokemon. He slammed his hammer into Castle Face's foot, causing him to spit a Flamethrower, heating the anvil. Underwarf smiled, giving the Pokemon a thumbs up. He reached into his beard, pulling out a small sheet of Iron he stole from the smith yesterday. He laughed, ecstatic.

Krom awoke, and he saw Underwarf was gone. He sighed, picking up his bag. He saw Twiggy and Castle Face were also gone, and he panicked. He woke Saria, asking her to sense them out. "Really Krom, before breakfast?" She asked, groggy. Krom growled. " I'd do it for you!" He said, impatient. She sighed, gathering her things. She sensed them out, clanging sounds coming from their location. He saw Underwarf banging out a sword, designed for someone Krom's size. He polished it with his beard, smiling. Twiggy smiled while he slept, and Castle Face slumbered, Emolga on his rampart like head. Underwarf swung the blade, slicing a tree in half. The tree fell and Underwarf used Bulk Up, placing the fallen tree on the stump. Twiggy awoke, using Leech Seed to repair the damage done to the tree. Underwarf handed the blade to Krom. Krom looked at the amazing forgery. Krom had no idea what to do with it. He wanted to keep it, but he had no scabbard. He did not want to sell it, as his Pokemon forged.

Saria smiled, placing her hand on his back. "Underwarf doesn't care what you do with it, he was just happy to have made It." she said, and Krom smiled at his Pokemon, who ran his fingers through his beard. Krom kept it on him, being careful with the razor sharp blade. They ventured to the place where Underwarf found Twiggy. Krom and Saria looked around, in shock at the injuries these Pokemon sustained. Saria found one in particular gruesome. A Specially colored Druddigon stalked around, alert. One of it's wing like protrusions were missing, and it's left hand was mangled. The whole left side of it's face was black, eye missing. Saria wanted it, and spoke to Krom.

"Krom, we have to take him. He seems so unhappy." she said, glancing at the dragon. Krom looked at the Pokemon, seeing how angered it seemed. He knew Underwarf and his Pokemon were strong, but could they control this beast? They heard a chuckle, seeing the owner glower at them with his golden eyes. "That's Packer. He got the name because he always stopped any trainers who tried to steal Pokemon from Pinwheel Village." He said, pupils narrowing slightly. Krom looked at the boy, who Saria said was a Halfling. "How did he get here?" Krom asked, wondering how such a Pokemon ended up in his state. The boy closed his eyes, sighing.

"Packer came to Pinwheel Village, his owner a priest who praised Arceus. We all worship the forgotten deities, Xerneas the Shining Horn and Yveltal the Rune Vulture. So when he came here trying to convert us, we ignored him. Then, he had Packer attack us, and the Pokemon refused. He growled, loudly I remember, then pulled a blade from his back. Almost like the one you have there." He said, pointing to the blade Underwarf forged. "He chopped Packer's wing off, the stomped his hand once he fell from the pain. He set off firecrackers on the poor guy's face, blackening it. However, his trainer never left the village. Infact, we're likely standing on his burial ground." He said, pointing down.

Krom grimaced at the tale. "What happened to the priest?" he asked. The Halfling smiled. "I killed him. Bit his throat right out. Arceus worshippers taste foul, likely due to their supposedly holy lives." He said, lips a fusion between a frown and smirk. Krom smiled. "My friend would like to adopt Packer, if possible." Krom said, gesturing to Saria. He looked at her, purring. "Very well. State you name and heritage, and then what you're willing to trade for Packer." He said, smirk fading. Saria nodded, determined to adopt the dragon. "My name is Saria, of the womb of Gardevoir. I would like to adopt Packer the Druddigon." She said, chest puffed out. Krom chuckled. The owner nodded. "Very well. How do you plan on paying for Packer?" He asked, head tilted. Saria blinked, unable to produce any money. The owner glanced to Krom's blade, then smiled.

"I will take the blade as payment for Packer and the Turtwig, which your little friend obtained from me." He said, pointing at the sword. Krom smiled, handing the blade to him. He smiled, handing Krom Packer's Pokeball. "I, Simba, of the womb of Luxray, approve of this transaction. However, if you harm these Pokemon in anyway…" He trailed off, electricity cackling through the blade. Krom nodded, and they departed. An explosion was heard, followed by a cry of "Team Plasma!"

Krom ran, his Pokemon all released and following. They arrived at the scene, in shock at the devastation. The village had amazing herbs, said to make Pokemon much stronger, and Plasma wanted them. Simba exploded past them, Jackie in tow. Jackie Blaze Kicked a Swoobat, his claws slicing into their flesh. Simba was cloaked in electricity, slicing Plasma Grunts with the blade. Underwarf cheered on, happy to see his blade at work. The Blaziken had one arm, but his legs were faster than anything Krom had seen, unable to follow their movements. Even more Plasma members flowed in, Krom and his friends joining the fray. The female Houndoom from the orphanage spat flame, tearing into the flesh of anybody who got close.

The blind Sawsbuck rammed it's hind legs into the chest of a Plasma Grunt, shattering his chest. The Zebstrika slammed into a Plasma Grunt, flinging their mutilated body across the village. Everyone joined the fray, and the Pinwheel War had begun.

Krom kicked in the skull of one member, growling as he kneed another in the stomach. He ducked under a fist, grabbing the man's throat. He hoisted him up, roaring as he slammed him down. He jumped up, catching another Grunt in a clinch, kneeing his chest twice, then elbowing his head, breaking his neck. Castle Face roared, ramming through the enemy forces. The mayor and his wife got involved, the mayor's wrist blades slicing into a man's flesh. His wife used Aura Sphere, the energy ball slamming into a woman's face. Roggenrola shot rocks at flying Pokemon, distracting their flight patterns. Rufus erupted from the ground, his head slamming into the skull of a Liepard, severing it's brain stem. The two Golett teamed together, Saria's using Psychic while Krom's used Ice Beam. Twiggy shot Magical Leaf from his sprout, striking foes. Nibbles chewed on the face of a Plasma Grunt, and Emolga flew around happily, working with Castle Face.

Saria was defenseless. She had no means of fighting, her physical strength nonexistent. Her Pokemon abilities were not even on par with young Ralts. She ducked under a fist, retreating. She bumped into a tree, and the man smiled sadistically. He grabbed at her roughly, sick gleam in his eye. His hand traveled down to her chest, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Krom came from behind, gabbing the man. He spun him, elbowing him in the face. He elbowed twice, thrice, four times more. Even then, he kept on. The man's face was mangled and bloody, but he kept attacking. Underwarf laughed, slamming his hammer into the skull of a Swoobat. The grunt fell, face unrecognizable. Krom spun, sweeping another grunt's feet from under him.

Krom dropped down, landing in the man's chest. He punched him in the face, repeating with his other hand. Blow after blow followed, Krom's anger rising. He jumped, flipping in air. He wrapped his legs around a grunt's face, flipping back. His hands hit the ground, the grunt's neck broken. He charged, tackling a grunt. He stood, lifting the grunt over his head, flinging him at more grunts. Saria watched in shock, her new friend relentless in his assault. Spots jumped, Seed Bombing their foes. Houses were aflame, the grunts escaping with the herbs. The mayor cried out, not wanting the village's secret to spill out. The Purrloin raced over, hissing at the grunts. The laughed. "Look at the little kitty!" They jeered, laughing. Spots growled, spitting seeds at them. They moved away, laughing at him. He growled, closing his eyes. He felt his power surge, the opened his eyes.

Spots glew brightly, his body changing. Underwarf cheered Spots, and Krom smiled, happy his Pokemon was evolving. The newly evolved Liepard stared the grunts down, snarling. They scoffed, and Spots smirked. He retained his flexible skeleton upon evolution, rising on his hind legs. He stood near seven feet tall, and he charged the grunts. He clotheslined them both, grabbing the herbs. He purred, heading back to the village.

Krom had returned most of his Pokemon, as they were tired and weary. Spots grunted, blocking a Shadow Ball. He returned the leopard, not wanting to over exert him. Underwarf and Krom were tired, Krom panting heavily. The village residents had retreated to Town Hall, Krom, Simba and Saria protecting the town and it's herbs. Jackie had been injured, breaking his arm. Simba panted, the electricity fading from around him. The sword was stained with blood, as was he. Underwarf roared happily at the remaining grunts, taunting them. When they charged with their Pokemon, the dwarf smiled evilly. He pulled a Pokeball from his beard, unleashing Packer. The Druddigon roared, berserk emotion in his eye.

Packer erupted. He grabbed a man by the throat, Dragon Tailing a Swoobat. He slammed the man to the ground, Fire Punching a Liepard. A Bisharp used Sucker Punch, coming at Packer. The dragon spun, Dragon Clawing upwards, removing the Pokemon's head. He dove underground using Dig. The grunts and their Pokemon continued forward, heading straight for Underwarf. The dwarf moved with instinct, ramming his hammer into the face of a Simisear. Simba had rejoined the fray, slicing a Swoobat in half. He spun, leaving a deep wound on the chest of a grunt. A Swoobat charged, and he roared. His jaws slammed into the neck of the Swoobat. Everyone froze, the head of the bat in the Halfling's mouth. He ripped back, spitting the head out. They all ran, and only a confident Haxorus stayed.

Packer erupted from the ground, vaulting the Haxorus into the air. He rolled in the shape of a ball, slicing the Haxorus. He unrolled himself, spinning to Dragon Tail the Haxorus and shatter it's skull. The Pokemon landed on the ground, dead. Packer landed on the ground, roaring in victory.

The Gym Leaders watched the news, nothing else on. They gathered again, to discuss funding. The reporter paled then spoke. "This just in; a war broke out in Pinwheel Village, between the natives and Team Plasma. Reports state that over a thousand Plasma members and Pokemon were slaughtered in their own attack. The natives are mostly powerful trainers and Halflings. Reports say that the main defense against Plasma was Krom Hitoawa and Simba Lionheart, both having a minimum of ten kills each. As this was in self defense, no charges are brought against the village, targeted for their herbs." the reporter spoke.

Cheren growled. "That fucking heathen!' he roared, fist clenched. Homika chuckled. "Not bad. I would have thought he would have been killed." she said, smirking. Cheren spun on the snow haired leader. "Stop complementing that murderer!" He roared. Homika laughed again, watching as a photo of a blood covered Krom flashed, followed by the bronze skinned Halfling. "You're just jealous." She said, strumming her bass. Cheren growled. "Of what?' he growled through gritted teeth. She looked at the older leader, laughing. "That he's better looking than you, for one." she said, causing laughter to ring out.


	9. Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood

Krom and Saria rested in Pinwheel Village, exhausted from the battle. He downed a bottle of water, hearing Simba laugh as he sat down. "You know, I've never seen a human fight like that. I was impressed." He said, smirk on his lips. Krom chuckled, scratching his head. "Thanks. I was just upset that guy grabbed Saria." He said, looking to the Halfling, who was tending to Jackie's broken arm. He looked at the wrapped herbs, wondering what to do with them. The mayor, Chief Bishop, had given them to him as a thank you gift. He wondered what they really did. Simba stood, smiling. "Well, since you're capable of defending yourself, I think I'll teach Saria-chan how to defend herself." He said, smiling. Krom frowned, standing.

"How are you going to do that? Luxray and Gardevoir are two different Pokemon." He said, referring to their nearly unconnected move pools. He chuckled. "I'm older than I look. Besides, both Luxray and Gardevoir can learn Charge Beam and Thunderbolt. Although, she seems more like a Magical Leaf Gardevoir. That move would seem to fit her more." He said, tilting his head, pupils narrowing.

Krom sat back, watching Simba teach Saria how to use Thunderbolt. He explained it sensibly, you had to imagine it, and if you're lucky, it'll happen. That or you have skills, which was his other line. Krom watched her slowly learn the moves, exhausted by sunset. He complimented her on her progress, and she blushed. This made Krom frown for some reason. Why? It wasn't like Simba was attracted to her, right? Saria walked past, saying she'd meet him back at their cabin, which the mayor had allowed them to borrow. Simba chuckled, catching the red eyed trainer's attention.

"I'm no Medicham, but my Mind Reader says you're jealous." He said, smirking. Krom frowned, fists clenching. Simba looked down to his fists, smiling. "What the matter? Can't handle a little competition?" He asked, taunting the trainer more. Krom swung his fist, and Simba grabbed it. He tilted his head, pupils widening. "You're a Hitoawa. That much I can tell by your vigor and main Pokemon. Let's see how much of a Hitoawa you really are." He said, eyes narrowing. He shot a Thunderbolt through his body, shocking Krom. Krom didn't flinch, immune to the electricity. Simba halted the attack, letting Krom's fist go. "You're pureblood. You've got the rage and abilities. Didn't think I'd meet one of you. And do me a favor, control yourself. I have no interest in Saria." He said, turning away from Krom.

The Gym Leaders showed the Elite Four the footage, including the Pinwheel Village footage they obtained. Shauntal was ecstatic, saying she could write a book on him. Grimsley disregarded it, saying that such havoc was expected from Team Plasma. Caitlin stated that his bond with his Pokemon was impressive, as was his power. Marshal was also impressed, especially by the Druddigon. Cheren said they should come to a vote. All in favor of hunting don and capturing Krom Hitoawa for murder were to raise there hands, and those in favor of letting him be would not. The only hand raised was Cheren's, making him seem like a fool. He berated everyone of them, earning him a sharp stare from Grimsley.

The Dark Elite smiled, his unusually long canine teeth glittering. "Now now, we can't have the only converted Gym Leader going on a Holy Crusade because a boy is feeling his roots." He said, wagging his finger. Cheren growled. "Yes I can! If it was a holy person in this kid's place, you'd be all over it!' He cried, going for the witty comeback. Caitlin shook her head, her immense amount of hair unmoving. "No, because we'd expect it from your kind." She said, her pendant of a halo glittering. The halo was a sign of Mew the Miraculous, goddess of creation, birth and rebirth. Marshal nodded. "I'd expect it as well. Cross bearers are overbearing to say the least." He said, his pendant of three swords surrounding a fourth shinning. It was the symbol of the four Musketeers, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo.

Cheren growled, and Marlon chuckled. "Looks like someone has a cross up their ass. Then again, that's if it could fit with how tight those jeans are." He said, referring to Cheren's habit of wearing tight clothing. Cheren turned on the swimmer, swinging his fist at him. Grimsley was in between them in a flash, his Grim Reaper pendant shinning. Shauntal laughed, her pendant of a spirit dangling. Spirits were a symbol of Giratina, Goddess of the afterlife, and of the supernatural. Grimsley sat down, Shauntal on his lap.

"We will deal with the boy when the time comes. Until then, we watch." He said, eyes boring into Cheren's. Homika laughed. "Looks like Tight Pants won't be going on a Crusade anytime soon. So sad, if you would have succeeded, we could crown you Pope Cheren, complete asshat." She said, pulling the strings of her bass. Again, the meeting ended up about Cheren's religion and not Krom Hitoawa.

Saria continued to take lessons from Simba, who trained her in the arts of special attacking. She looked at him one day, Krom watching, and asked why he wouldn't teach her martial arts, or something physical. He laughed. "Because, you're the right size. If I were to train you physically, you'd become fit, so to speak, and you'd slowly become muscular." He said, glancing at Krom. "And no offense, but muscular women are nastier than having a pair of Muk fucking on your back." He said, smile on his face. Saria and Krom grimaced at the thought.

Krom's Pokemon were tired, exhausted from a day training with Jackie and Hella, the Houndoom. After Saria spoke with her, she opened up, becoming a great teacher. She taught Castle Face Fire Blast, and Jackie taught Spots Shadow Claw. Nibbles managed to learn Fire Fang. Golett learned Rock Slide. Rufus learned Aerial Ace, and Emolga learned Signal Beam. Twiggy had led Rock Climb and Clerinsect perfected her Heal Pulse. Roggenrola couldn't learn anything, his size and shape hindering him. Underwarf consoled his friend, reminding him that Krom cares for him. Roggenrola perked up, happy that he at least had friends.

Krom listened to Simba sing, the Halfling having noticed they dozed. Krom stretched, the Halfling watching him closely. He looked to Simba, remembering something he said. "What do you know about my family?" He asked. Simba laughed. "A lot. The Hitoawa were great warriors, and even used their religious favor to their advantage. They made Golurk from the souls of their fallen clansmen. The Dwarves helped them, even when the Moyasu clan abandoned them. They felt it was hopeless, that Arceus was unstoppable. Little did they know, if Kyurem the Incomplete would have shown his face, Arceus would have been slaughtered." He said, eyes shinning.

"At your age, which I assume is ten to twelve; the Hitoawa would be skilled farmers and fighters. By their fourteenth birthday, most Hitoawa were married, children by fifteen." He said, looking at the setting sun. "If your proud of your heritage, and would like to bring back the Hitoawa who protected Unova for hundreds of years, you'll have kids within the next six years." He said, nodding. Krom blinked. "Isn't that a little young?" He asked. Simba swung his head. "The average lifespan of felid and canid Pokemon is twenty years. Imagine your mother giving birth to you at two years old, and dying on your eighteenth birthday. Back then, you were considered washed up at thirty. The average lifespan of non warrior Unovans was fifty years back then. You were blessed if you made it past sixty." He said, angered.

Krom wandered the village, heading back to his cabin. He couldn't imagine being Simba. Then again, he had no family. For as long as he could remember, Cedric Juniper acted as a pseudo-father, despite the young boy living alone. If he did have living family, they hid from him, or didn't want him. The prospect upset him, and he headed to the cabin. Once there, he saw his Pokemon, all happy and healthy. Saria smiled, but looked tired. "Clera taught me Heal Pulse." she said, sighing as she sat back on a couch. Krom sighed, sitting down next to her. They smiled at each other, happy at their situation.

Krom slept, Saria lying on his chest. Outside, one Shadow Triad member, by the name of Tate, drew a kunai from his pocket. Cheren paid him a large sum of money to kill Krom, and would pay even more if he dispatched of Saria and his Pokemon. He jumped through the window, landing silently on the ground. Many Pokemon laid scattered on the ground, Tate slithering around them all. A Roggenrola stood stout, and the ninja scoffed. He kicked the little rock Pokemon, who landed on their bags, making contact with some herb. A glow shone out from behind Tate, causing Saria to moan and roll over. He spun, the newly evolved Boldore slamming into his chest. The crash awoke Krom, who sprung into action.

Krom moved his Boldore, stomping Tate's chest. Tate moved out of the way, using sped only a ninja could possess. The kunai was on the floor, and Tate swung his leg at Krom, who grabbed it, flinging him across the cabin. Tate landed feet first on the wall, propelling himself at Krom, who sidestepped. Tate swung his fist at Krom, who slapped it away, elbowing him in the face. Tate stumbled back. He only needed a little more time, and then his brothers would arrive.

Krom swung his leg at the ninja, who ducked under, going for an uppercut. Krom leaned back, grabbing the arm and flinging Tate out the window. He jumped out the window, continuing to protect himself and his friend. He kicked at Tate, who sidestepped. Tate punched Krom in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. He kicked Krom in the chest, flinging him back into the cabin wall. He grunted, slouched down.

Tate walked over, wanting to finish the boy. He looked down at Krom, scoffing at how easy it was. Krom exploded, leaping up and grabbing Tate's neck. He squeezed hard, causing the ninja to fall to his knees. He growled, squeezing even harder. Tate choked, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Krom wrapped his other hand around his throat, squeezing harder still. Tate's neck snapped under his grip, and blood leaked from Tate's eyes, ears nose and mouth. He dropped the body, looking up at the two Shadow Triad members, both angered at their brother's death.

They overwhelmed Krom, two angry ninja above the level of a simple Pokemon trainer. Krom grunted, blood trailing down his face from his nose, and he laughed. One brother, clad in red, charged. He swept his legs from under him, spinning to knee the brother in green. He blocked the knee, Krom kicked in the back by the red clad ninja. His legs were swept from under him, and he grunted in pain. He heard a familiar laugh, and saw the glowing golden eyes.

"Krom, that's bad. Beat by two ninja in tight outfits." He said, looking up at them. They charged Simba, who smiled. He ducked; kneeing the red clad one in the face, while he grabbed the green one in a clinch. He rained knees down, blood coating the ground. He kneed once more, shoving him back. He was alive, but weakened. The red clad brother came from behind, and Simba dodged. The green one came at him, and Simba chuckled. He swung his hand, claws extending. The claw strike tore the ninja's face open, snapping his neck. The red clad brother shook, and Simba taunted him.

"Come and get me." He said. The red clad brother charged. He swung his leg, and Simba swung his. Their legs collided, and both of them moved back. Krom watched groggily as they rained blows down, the ninja appearing to have the upper hand. He kicked Simba, causing him to flip. Something sharp erupted from the back of Simba's jeans, slicing into the flesh of the ninja, who stumbled in pain. He landed, walking past the ninja. A tail, with a shuriken like tip, wrapped around his neck, and Simba smiled. "People always forget about my tail." He said, wringing his foe. The ninja spun rapidly in air, neck broken.

Cheren awoke, grunting in pain. He was in a hospital, hooked up to IVs. Homika sat there, strumming her bass in a chair. "Oh, look who woke up. Pope Manslaughter." she said, glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. He looked at her. "What happened?" He asked, unable to fell his arm. She laughed. "Brycen beat the fuck outta your queer ass for getting' his boys killed." She said, venom in her tone. He blinked. "What do you mean?" He asked, hearing the machine beat with his heart. She glared at him. 'The Shadow Triad are Brycen's sons, and you got them killed putting a hit on Krom Hitoawa." she said. Cheren was shocked. "They failed?" he asked. She nodded.

"Krom choked Tate to death. That Halfling Simba clawed Blade until his neck broke. And poor Hito was wrung like a towel by Simba's tail. Can you explain to me how a fucking twelve year old overpowers and kills a full grown man, who was trained as a ninja and assassin?" She asked, placing her bass down. Cheren remained silent. "My fucking point exactly. You can't bitch. And now because of you, Brycen has to bury his triplets. All because your faggot ass wanted to kill a little boy." She said venomously. Cheren sat up, grunting in pain. Homika sprung up, slamming her hand down on his chest. She held him down, growling. Cheren smirked.

"What's wrong Homika? Upset you can't have me?" He asked. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'd sooner be charged with Statutory for sleeping with Krom than look at you again." she said, leaving.

Krom stayed for a few more days, learning how to fight more efficiently. He even worked with his newly evolved Boldore, who he nicknamed Rocky. Rocky had learned Flash Cannon and Power Gem, and all of his other Pokemon put in training. When they departed for Skyarrow Bridge, he shook hands with Simba, who said this. "Your journey is fucked up kid. But I'd gladly save your ass anyday. Just yell if you need anything, and remember, disable your enemies unless in war. Then kill." He said, and they left the village, the forest shrinking as they traveled to the largest structure in Unova.


	10. Old Bones, New Hands, Sly Smiles

Krom and Saria ventured the bridge, panting from exhaustion. They walked on, finding a large town built into the massive bridge. They ventured into town, smiling happily at the chance to get rest. After exhausting the last of their funds, Krom and co. managed to secure a large house to house the Pokemon. The open floor plan was a boon, allowing Krom to keep an eye on everyone. Krom leaned against the wall, smiling happily. He dozed, hearing the pleasant purrs of Spots.

Underwarf managed to sneak out, Twiggy and Castle Face following. Underwarf rubbed his chin, wondering what he should forge. He asked the Bastiodon, who only shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not the smith." He said, resting on the grass that was planted on the behemoth infrastructure. Underwarf grunted. He paced, Twiggy watching lazily. Underwarf turned, hearing footsteps behind him. Packer stood there, looking down at the dwarf. "You're the smith?" He asked, eye boring into Underwarf's. The dwarf nodded, raising a brow. Packer presented his mangled hand to him. "Prove it. Make me a new one." He said, intriguing the dwarf. He looked at the dragon's good hand, memorizing every detail. He nodded, turning to Bastiodon. "Let's get to work." He said, pulling a sheet of metal from behind a tree.

The wealthy business man gaped. The hood to his Dodge Seviper was missing, stripped off without damaging the rest of the vehicle.

Underwarf slammed into the metal, his hammer clanging over and over. The mechanical hand started to take shape, and the dwarf smiled.

The sun slowly started to rise, and Krom awoke in a hazy state, grunting. Packer was gone, along with Underwarf and his two forging companions. Krom grunted, too tired to get up. He stretched, his back in pain. Krom managed to stand, dragging himself to the bed that occupied the one room. He climbed into the bed, not bothering to cover himself. He fell asleep quickly, too weary to wonder what the dwarf was up to.

Hyuu growled, walking through Pinwheel Village. He hated it here, as there were too many Halflings for his liking. He followed Kyouhei's trail, wanting to give the trainer a piece of his rage. He stormed through the village, finding the trainer at an orphanage of sorts. Kyouhei laughed happily, playing with a one legged Charmeleon, not turning to acknowledge Hyuu's presence, if he even noticed it. He grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket, hoisting him up and turning him. He punched the boy in the face, angered. The Pokemon all started to move, a Blaziken halting them. They listened to their leader, watching Hyuu beat Kyouhei into the ground.

The Charmeleon twitched, and Jackie frowned. Hella ate silently, eyes closed. The Zebstrika turned away, leading Sawsbuck to a large tree to rest. Hyuu punched Kyouhei again, berating him loudly. The boy's nose was broken, and his eye was black. A hand came from behind, grabbing Hyuu by the back of the head. He was hoisted in the air, Double Kicked in the back. He hit the ground in pain. He spun and jumped up, swinging his fist. A tail wrapped around his hand, and Hyuu glared into the shinning eyes of an enraged Simba.

Cheren had healed quickly, joining his fellows in a day. Brycen was absent, arranging the Shadow Triad's funeral. Everyone glared at Cheren, except Marlon, who jeered as always. "Hey Cheren. Where ya been? Oh wait, I know. You were getting Brycen's boys killed." He said laughing. Homika turned on him, wrapping her pale hand around his throat. "Don't joke about shit like that." She said. Marlon chuckled. "Or what? You gonna choke me? Not with those hands." He said, glancing down at her small hands. Homika was shoved away, Drayden wrapping his massive hand around his throat. He hoisted him in the air, glaring at him. "She might not, but I will. It's bad enough Cheren got them killed, do note joke about their death. Or I will kill you." He said, growling under his unusual beard. He placed Marlon down, who laughed.

"At least I'll be killed by a man, and not some kid." He said, teeth shinning. Drayden snapped, grabbing Marlon by the throat. He spun, slamming him through the table they sat at, breaking the mirror Elesa was doing her makeup in. She yelled at Drayden. "Hey! I was using that table!" She yelled, teeth grit. He turned on her, glaring. "Put on your whore equipment later. You're all dismissed. We shall not convene again until Brycen is ready to return." He said, the leaders slowly filing out. Homika laughed at Marlon and Cheren. "Just think. You're bickering pissed Drayden off. And he goes mother fucking overboard when someone does that." she said, shaking her head as she left.

The older leaders walked together, Drayden's anger simmering. "I want Marlon to face this Krom. I'd like to see him shrug that Underwarf off." He said, fists clenched. He blinked, an idea coming to mind. "Once Brycen is ready to return, we'll call _her." _He said, and the others froze.

She smiled, breathing deeply. The young ones would call upon her soon. She could feel it in her old bones. She laughed, making preparations to head for the Pokemon League.

Underwarf panted, having finished his work. He made sure the end of the hand was hot, then ran home. The sun rose over the horizon as Underwarf returned with Nibbles. He told the little Dragon to use Fire Fang, and bite off Packer's hand. He complied, removing and cauterizing the mangled hand. Underwarf moved quickly, slamming the hand onto Packer's stump. It dug under the skin, hissing as it melted to his flesh. The Dragon didn't flinch, used to constant pain. Once finished, Underwarf grabbed a present for the dragon. He had forged Packer a new wing. He rammed it onto the stump on his back, molding it into the flesh. Nibbles sat, chewing on the mangled hand.

Underwarf recruited Clera, asking her to use Heal Pulse to speed up the healing process. She complied, and skin slowly formed, molding around the metal parts. She looked at the dragon, sternly. "Now remember, the nerves need to grow on their own. You'll gain control of the hand soon, but don't rush it. Use the other hand and you're tail to avoid damaging the nerves as they grow." She said, Packer thanking her kindly. He looked at the hand, skin grown over it. Underwarf beat his chest, sweat running down his brow.

"Impressive. I thank you smith. How can I repay you?" He asked, eyes watching intensely. Underwarf rubbed his chin. "Nothing. I enjoyed it. Although, you could do with telling me how you knew I was the smith." he said, pointing at the dragon. Packer sat down, sighing. "I remember a time when Halflings and Pokemon similar to you were abundant. Being hundreds of years old helps." he said, hand resting on his knee. Underwarf nodded, and the group headed back to the house where their trainers rested.

Krom awoke, feeling weight on his chest. He glanced down, seeing Saria lying with her head on his chest. Spots laid at the end of the bed, sly smile on his face. Krom became slightly worried, as Spots was a Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon. The cat purred, reaching down to his feet, picking up something for Krom to see. It was a bra, and Krom gulped. Spots laughed, his long blade like tail tickling Saria's nose. She giggled, swiping at his tail. She awoke slowly, and Spots threw the bra onto Krom's head. The leopard jumped off the bed, winking to the red eyed trainer. Saria smiled, looking up at him. Then she saw what Spots left on his face. Having not noticed the leopard, she assumed Krom did everything. Let's just say, Spots wasn't expecting Krom to come flying across the house, right in his direction.

He collided with the cat, grunting in pain. Krom pulled the bra off his face, growling at Spots. "The Pokedex says you like to strike preemptively, not get a Halfling to Energy Ball your trainer across a house." he said, and the cat smiled, nimbly leaving.

Hyuu cried in pain, Thunderbolted for a seventh time. Tears poured from his eyes, the pain almost too much to bear. Simba smiled sadistically, pulling a sword from his belt. "You know where I got his beauty? Krom Hitoawa and his Underwarf forged it and gave it to me in exchange for a couple Pokemon." he said, seeing Hyuu's eyes burn at the mention of the warrior. "Then he killed ten or more men with his bare hands. I was impressed. You, not so much." He said, raising the blade above his head. Kyouhei yelled for him to stop, Simba turning to the young boy.

He shook his head, pleading with his eyes. Simba sighed, swinging down. He sliced Hyuu's face, leaving a small wound. "Be happy I have a soft small for slow children. Or you'd be dinner." He said, releasing Hyuu. An explosion was heard, followed by a cry of "Team Plasma!" Simba sighed. "Déjà vu mothafuckas." He said, springing into action.

The Zorua ran across Skyarrow Bridge, avoiding a mob. All it did was steal a Petaya Berry. So what if it was a rare berry? She was hungry. She saw a boy setting up a small shop, displaying various works of smithing. She ducked behind the stand, seeing a small hairy Pokemon. She giggled, transforming into that Pokemon. She stood next to a green Deino, blending in. The mob ran by, ignoring the stand. Zorua stayed in place, fooling everyone. That is, until the Deino leaned over and sniffed her.

Krom turned, seeing Nibbles sniffing Underwarf. He shrugged, selling a spear tip to a war enthusiast. Nibbles sniffed again, and Krom wondered if the dragon was catching a cold. He pet the dragon, who seemed on edge. He turned to a customer, selling him a necklace made from a cellar door Underwarf stole. Nibbles growled at Underwarf, causing him to turn. Nibbles used Fire Fang, biting Underwarf's…tail? He didn't have one of those. A puff of smoke appeared, the Zorua struggling. She growled, charging a Dark Pulse, but stopped. A large shadow loomed over her, hammer pressed against her forehead. Underwarf waggled his finger, pulling a Pokeball from his beard. He caught the Zorua, handing the ball to Krom.

Krom smiled, giving her the name Foxy. The Pokedex said she knew Night Daze and Dark Pulse, which Krom found impressive. The fox sighed, jumping on the head of Spots. At least he had protection from the mob.

Kyouhei shook in fear, the blood coating the field. Plasma came back for the herbs, this time with Colress, a scientist that used science to enhance Pokemon. The bodies littered everywhere, from the ground to rooftops. He hated blood. It reminded him of that moment. That moment when Kyouhei's father killed himself after butchering his Growlithe.

Simba roared, shooting electricity everywhere. He bumped into a large figure, coated in green armored skin. "Rex. Long time no see fuckface." he said, glancing to his childhood rival. The Tyranitar Halfling laughed, holding the mace in his hand. "Like the mace? Dwarf made it for me. Been a while since we actually weren't at each other's throats, huh?" he said slamming the weapon into the skull of a Haxorus. Simba nodded, spinning around a Liepard to bifurcate a grunt. He smiled. Rex used Stone Edge, the sharp rocks tearing into the flesh of his foes. Hyuu fought, his Pokemon at work with him. He was in hand to hand combat with a grunt, and it wasn't going too well.

Already weakened from Simba's punishment, Hyuu was in no condition to fight. The grunt slammed him into a tree, causing him to grunt in pain. He sunk to the ground, unable to continue. His Pokemon leapt on, protecting their trainer. He smiled, wishing he was as good to them as they were to him.

Plasma was nearly defeated, only Colress and a lone Bisharp remained. The scientist offered a challenge. If they could defeat the Bisharp with one Pokemon, Plasma would abandon their village. They accepted, Jackie stepping forward. Colress worked on a tablet, changing the Bisharp's abilities with the machine. Jackie fought hard, the two evenly matched. The Bisharp gained the upper hand, smashing Jackie into a corner. The Blaziken glew a bright red. He stood, Colress giving Bisharp the order to finish him. A quick parry of blows followed, and then it happened.

The Bisharp rammed it's hand into the Blaziken's chest. The warrior looked at the Bisharp, flinching not. He leaped, the Bisharp dragged along, as Jackie leapt thousands of feet in the air, cloaking himself in flame. He rolled, ripping the hand out of his chest. He spun, corkscrewing to the ground. He threw the Bisharp. Landing on his chest with a mighty Blaze Kick. Blood spattered, flame erupted, Blaze burning brightly. Colress turned to leave, but Simba's blade was too quick.

Krom saw the flame erupt in the sky, from the direction of Pinwheel Village. He hoped they were alright. He heard a laugh, turning to see Shira looking down at him. "Lon time no see bud. Up for a battle?" she asked, Pokeball in hand.


	11. The Warrior Within

Krom finished selling his wares, the sun setting and the bridge deserted. Krom grunted, disliking the girl's timing. She flung her Pokeball, a Simisage smirking. Krom looked at the Pokemon, calling Castle Face over. The beast came over, looking at the monkey. Shira gave a command for Low Kick, the monkey charging. Castle Face shot a Flamethrower, causing the monkey to divert it's path. It landed in front of the battering ram Pokemon, kicking low. Castle face grunted, the attack exceptionally effective. Nevertheless, he was sturdy, and would not be defeated. He used the opening to Flamethrower the monkey, coating it in thick flame. Shira gave a command for Acrobatics, and Castle Face growled. He charged, using Head Smash. The monkey flew, the flame licking at the face of Bastiodon. The recoil was heavy, and the monkey stood uneasy.

Bastiodon ran, cloaked in shinning energy. He went for Iron Head, but the monkey recovered. Shira gave a Low Kick command, and he tripped Castle face, causing him to go sprawling across the bridge, defeated. The monkey smiled, and then was faced with Spots. The Liepard was smiling, and Shira did not like that.

Krom called for Assist, the leopard wagging his tail. Simisear charged, nimbly closing in with Acrobatics. The monkey swung his leg, and flame erupted from Spots' maw. He bit down, using Fire Fang. He spun and threw the monkey, who crashed into a wall. The monkey lay defeated.

Shira flung another Pokeball, sending out a Simipour. The monkey smiled, waving to Spots. Shira gave a command for Hydro Pump, and the monkey spat massive amounts of water from it's mouth. Spots sidestepped, rushing forward. Shira told Simipour to redirect, but Spots already used Shadow Claw, striking the monkey. The monkey flipped, landing on it's feet. Spots kept on, using Aerial Ace. The monkey grunted, pushed back further. Shira gave a command for Focus Blast. The ball of energy formed between the monkey's hands, then was shot at the leopard. The leopard hissed, shoved back by the super effective attack.

Spots panted, hissing louder. Krom called for assist, and Spots leapt forward. He rose on his hind legs, shocking Shira. He kicked the monkey up in the air, raining down an assortment of blows; finished by two Shadow Claws that struck in an X shaped fashion. The monkey fell to the ground, defeated.

Next was a Simisear, the monkey shrugging upon release. Shira called for Flamethrower, her temper lit. She growled, and Krom swore he heard her teeth grinding. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had steam coming from her ears. The monkey spat the flame striking the leopard. Krom yelled to spots, telling him to hang in there. Shira called for Focus Blast, and the energy ball struck the leopard, defeating him.

Krom returned the leopard, sending out Rocky the Boldore. The Pokemon called out, ready for anything. Krom called for Power Gem, and the rock spider shot shinning energy through it's crystals. The monkey used Acrobatics to avoid the move, closing in. Shira called for Brick Break, and the monkey chopped Boldore, causing a small crater to form under his feet. Krom called or Power Gem again, the monkey unable to avoid it. The monkey flew back, Krom calling for a Flash Cannon. The beam of light struck the monkey in midair, causing an explosion. The monkey landed on the ground, defeated. Krom cheered the rock spider on.

Shira growled, flinging her fourth Pokeball. A Samurott roared, causing Rocky to flinch. Krom called for Power Gem, and Shira called for Razor Shell. The samurai otter drew the blade like scale from it's forelegs, blocking Rocky's attack. The otter moved at high speed, striking Rocky before he could react. Rocky flew through the air, defeated. Krom returned his Pokemon, sending out Rufus next. Krom knew the mole was at a disadvantage, but he didn't care. The mole cheered happily, responding to Krom's call for Dig. The Pokemon burrowed under the ground, hiding itself from view. Shira called for Ice Beam, and the otter shot the beam at the ground, freezing it.

Rufus grunted underground, almost struck by the blast. Krom called for Skull bash and X-Scissor, and Rufus shot up from underground. He slammed his head into the otter, and then swung his claws, striking again. The pokemon stumbled back, Rufus striking again with Aerial Ace. Samurott grunted, responding to a call of Razor Shell. He blocked the next X-Scissor with his seamictar. Rufus grunted. The otter moved with samurai speeds, drawing his other blade, slicing Rufus and sheathing both blades. Rufus flew back defeated. Krom growled, and Twiggy ran forward.

The Turtwig called out, determined. Krom smiled, calling for Magical Leaf. Shira called for Razor Shell, hoping to block the glowing leaves. However, they went around the otter, striking from behind. Samurott cried out, falling defeated. Shira growled, switching it out for her Emboar. Krom growled. Her Pokemon seemed to evolve quickly, and her team was chosen specially. The boar yelled, and Turtwig glared.

Twiggy moved back, avoiding a Fire Punch. He struck with Magical Leaf, though it did little damage. The Emboar moved faster than expected, Low Sweeping Twiggy. He flew through the air, landing on his feet. He growled, slamming his legs down. A small mountain formed, Emboar swaying in shock at the summit. Twiggy grew large claws of energy charging up at the boar. Shira called for hammer arm, and the arms of the boar glew. The boar swung down at Twiggy came up, and an explosion followed.

Krom heard a cry he had never heard before. Emboar stumbled out of the smoke, on the edge. Twiggy, now evolve into a Grotle, anvil fused into his shell even more, called out, Biting the boars arm. He spun, flinging the boar down. Twiggy jumped, firing Energy Balls at the boar, who was truck repeatedly. Shira called to the boar, who stood slowly. Twiggy glared at the boar, who glowed red. Shira called for Fire Punch, and the boar moved with a vengeance. He struck Twiggy, who managed a final Energy Ball before falling defeated. The Energy Ball struck the boar, who fell defeated.

Shira flung a sixth ball, her Watchog staring Krom in the eye. Krom grunted, noticing the absence of her Servine. Krom chose Underwarf to battle the meerkat, the dwarf more than happy. Watchog moved for a Retaliate, but Underwarf, retaliated first, so to speak. He rammed his hammer into the face of the Watchog, and then dropped it. He punched the Watchog, sweeping it's legs from under it. He roared, dropping down onto the chest of the Pokemon. He charged his hands, punches alternating. He came down in a furious flurry of Ice, Fire, Thunder, Mach, Bullet, and Hammer arm, Meteor Mash, Sucker Punch and Vacuum Wave. Shira was in shock as the crater expanded, the dwarf filled with vigor. He jumped back, Watchog defeated. Shira roared, switching it out for her seventh Pokemon, Serperior.

The snake hissed at the Dwarf. Shira called for Leech Seed, the seeds wrapping around the dwarf. The vines held his arms spread, the Serperior raining down Leaf Blade. Underwarf grunted, and Krom called to him. He couldn't move. The Leech seed transferred his power to the snake while super effective Leaf Blades wore him down. His eyes burnt like flame, but he couldn't move. The snake swung, unleashing a hard strike upon the dwarf's stomach. He coughed, flame erupting from his mouth. The snake slithered back, wounded. Underwarf used Bulk Up, breaking free. He roared, grabbing the snake. He was especially rude, tying the snake in a knot before Fire Punching it hard. The snake fell, untying itself and fainting. Shira returned the Pokemon, storming off. Krom cheered his Pokemon on, heading home.

Once home, Clera healed all the Pokemon, Underwarf just pouring mead over his wounds. The dwarf panted, flexing his strained muscles. The dwarf loved the feeling of that battle, and only wondered what he could forge next.

The woman screamed, the hood and trunk of her car gone. There were no clues as to the thief, but whoever it was, they loved metal.

Simba sat purring, stroking the fur of his mate. Everyone found the Halflings chose of a mate unusual. He looked down at her, her huge blue eyes sparkling. She smiled, showing a glimpse of razor sharp teeth, sharpened through meticulous gem eating. He sat on a couch with her, rubbing her swollen stomach. They watched Hyuu and Kyouhei, who slept soundly. The two were exhausted after the battle. The herbalist, Glenda the Chansey Halfling, said there was evidence of defensive wounds on both of them. Simba nodded, understanding. They did experience that, and being inexperienced in battle, defensive wounds were expected. Glenda said there were healed wounds on Kyouhei, likely from Domestic Abuse. Simba asked if she could determine the nature of the abuse.

"Not really, but from my experience, it was likely they were inflicted many years ago. I did manage to use Psychic on him. His father was a drunk with Obsessive Explosive Disorder. That explains it. He would explode, abuse the poor guy, and then he finally killed himself." She said. Hyuu was just obsessive, and needed a swift kicking, as Glenda put it. Simba sighed, his mate looking up at him. "You look tired honey, you should get some rest. Two days of nonstop training isn't good for you. Especially with Plasma." she said. He smiled, ruffling her purple hair. "Thanks Sable. I'll just meditate. That always works. Take care of them while I'm gone." he said, gesturing to the Islanders. She smiled at them.

Glenda looked at them, then to sable. "Any idea why he cares so much?" she asked. Sable shook her head.

Krom and his Pokemon managed to make it to the end of the bridge, but were too exhausted to make the final stretch. They camped on the bridge, having left the town. They all dozed, and Saria glanced to Krom, smiling.

The Gym Leaders had parted ways, but all watched their footage of Krom's battle with Saria.

The triplets and Lenora were not surprised at the power. Burgh was anxious, as the boy was just outside of his city. Elesa and Skyla disregarded it, finding it uninteresting. Clay, Drayden and Brycen were all watching closely, seeing if they could find a way to defeat the dwarf Pokemon. Cheren was angered, wishing he would die already. Marlon scoffed, and Homika took genuine interest. Not in the Pokemon, but the trainer. The elite Four had similar reactions. Grimsley found it interesting, Shauntal typed at inhuman speeds, chronicling the dwarf's battles. Marshal and Caitlin disregarded it. They were due back to a meeting in three days, as they had a special guest.

She trudged through Unova, staff in hand. Walking to the Pokemon League as hard work for her old bones, but she could use it. Her only Pokemon capable of flying lost her wings in battle anyway. She smiled at a group of Druddigon walking about, protecting their young.

Krom took his Pokemon, minus Underwarf, of course, and walked into the Poke-Center. He placed six of the Pokeballs on the counter. The Nurse Joy turned, cross shining on her chest. She frowned at him. "We don't serve heathens here." She said. Krom was in shock. "Yes you do. You serve everyone. It's your job." He said. She glared at him. "The Pokemon League gives us the right to refuse whoever we want. Rapists, murderers, pedophiles, heathens…" she trailed off. Saria stormed forward. She hopped the counter, slapping the nurse in the face. "You served a man five minutes ago wearing a spirit pendant. Giratina is your anti-god so to speak, but yet you won't serve Krom?" she yelled. The nurse held her cheek, which stung. "No one who harms good, holy people gets served by my family." she said.

Krom blinked. "The church. The church that tried to kill Saria. The church that badmouths every Pokemon that looks masculine and is female, and vice versa? That fucking church?" He said, anger flowing though his veins. How dare she refuse him service because he saved her life twice, both times involved the harming of churchgoers. Underwarf whistled, and Krom felt his roots. He stormed out, but not before backhanding the bitch nurse.


	12. A Sunny Day In A Dark Place

The enraged Hitoawa stormed into the Castelia Gym, seeing Burgh standing, as if he were waiting. Krom growled, telling Underwarf to make it quick. Burgh sent out a Whirlepede, making sure that Krom didn't notice the multitude of cameras.

The dwarf charged, slamming his hammer into the wheel like bug. The Pokemon hit the wall, crying out in pain. Underwarf charged, heading into the dust. Burgh called for Toxic, hoping to wear down the beastly pokemon. Krom called for Fire Punch, but Burgh thought fast. He returned the injured Pokemon, sending out a Karrablast. He called for a Double Team, watching the Pokemon replicate itself. Underwarf grunted, purple sparks flinging around him. Krom cursed, seeing his Pokemon poisoned. Burgh called for Bug Buzz, the ear splitting sound injuring the dwarf more. He grunted, Krom telling him to sense out the loudest one, as that would be the real one. Underwarf surged to his left, grabbing the bug by it's horn, flinging it up in the air. Underwarf grunted, worn down more by the poison.

Burgh called for Megahorn, the bug's horn glowing blue as it flew down at Underwarf. Krom growled, still enraged. He called for Flamethrower, the dwarf glaring up at the beetle. He spat flame from his maw, searing the bug. Karrablast fell, defeated. Burgh paled, returning the bug. He sent out a Shelmet, determined to defeat the trainer. Burgh called for Acid Spray, a move that would have your opponent's abilities to resist non contact moves, like Bug Buzz. The acid sprayed across the room, Underwarf using Flamethrower to protect himself. The acid was heated, boiling and emitting toxic fumes, causing the trainers to cough. Underwarf grunted louder, the poison increasing in toxicity.

Krom growled. This would have to end soon. Shelmet was a slow Pokemon, even slower than Castle Face and Twiggy. So, it would be hard for him to avoid any attacks properly. Krom called for Façade, hoping a new move would be his ticket to victory. Underwarf leapt through the air, slamming the Shelmet with his hammer, which glowed a dull purple. The Shelmet flew across the gym, crashing to the ground defeated. Burgh growled, switching the defeated Pokemon out for a Dweeble. The hermit crab Pokemon cried out, ready to battle the panting dwarf. Burgh called for X-Scissor, the dwarf weary from the poison.

The hermit closed in, claws glowing blue. Krom called for Rock Smash, the dwarf roaring. He vaulted himself forward, ramming his hammer into the shell of the crab like Pokemon. The shell shattered, and Burgh's jaw dropped. His Pokemon faltered, not comfortable without it's shell. The little bug shook, wishing it had a shell. Krom was enraged, calling for Stomp. The dwarf growled, lifting his large foot up into the air. The foot came down, a small crater forming in the floor. The Dweeble laid defeat. Burgh switched the defeated Pokemon out, calling for his Leavanny. The bug rose to the occasion, the dwarf falling to one knee.

Saria watched the dwarf continue on, wounded and poisoned. Krom had begun to calm down, worried about his Pokemon's welfare. Krom asked the dwarf if he wanted to switch out and rest, but he shook his head. He moved quickly, flinging his hammer at the chest of the bug. Burgh called for a Leaf Blade, and the bug complied. Jumping over the hammer, which embedded itself in the wall, the bug headed straight for Underwarf. The dwarf roared at the bug, who swung down with it's sharp leaved hands. Underwarf sidestepped, breaking the arm of the bug before Fire Punching it in the face. Being a Bug and Grass type, fire was not the Pokemon's ally. The bug fell defeated.

Burgh was forced to use his last Pokemon, the injured Whirlepede. He called for Venoshock, the move doubled in power due to the dwarf's poisoned state. Balls of purple energy shot at the dwarf, who growled. He turned, running around as the Pokemon spun to continue it's assault. Underwarf ran in circles, panting due to the damage he took from the poison, which got worse. Krom called to the dwarf, telling him to switch out. The dwarf stuck one finger in the air. He jumped, landing on the back of the wheel Pokemon, whose poisonous spikes dug into this flesh. He jumped, taking the Pokemon into the air with him. He turned, slamming the bug down, lifting it and repeating the process. The bug laid in a crater, defeated. Burgh was defeated, and Krom was worried.

Luckily, Clear knew Aromatherapy, the move healing the poison from the dwarf. She was worn out herself, having to heal everyone. Krom sighed, and Saria smiled at him. "It's okay. We'll figure something out." She said. Krom sighed, looking around him. They sat on a bench in Castelia, the chilly Spring air slowly fading from the weather, summer closing in. "What though? I can't keep using Clera as nothing but a pseudo Poke-Center. That's wrong. And I can't ask you to exert yourself, as you're not that strong." He said, watching a group of street dancers. She blin ked, offended. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. He looked to her, grunting. "I've met stronger Halflings. Simba and Chief Bishop are two." He said. She frowned. "But neither of them are me. So there." she said, folding her arms. Krom rolled his eyes.

The group camped out at a huge junkyard on the other side of the city. The abandoned place was filled to the brim with metals, and the dwarf smiled. He looked at Castle Face and Twiggy, the two nodding in compliance.

Night fell, and Underwarf worked harder still. He chuckled, humming a dwarven song to himself. He had measured the huge Bastiodon, making sure the measurements were all right for this.

Cheren visited Pinwheel Village, liking at least the scenery/ Halflings were abundant in the place, and it was like only those that interbred were allowed in. He hid the cross he wore under his shirt, not wanting to start a commotion. He entered the hut that Glenda stayed in. The herbalist was kind to him, giving him a handful of herbs for whatever he asked for. He sat down, waiting for her to emerge from the other room, where she worked on patients. His X-Transceiver rung. He answered it, seeing the Castelia Nurse Joy on the other end. He knew it was here because she was the only one with his contact information, as he was fond of her.

He saw her face, and frowned. Her one cheek was slightly red, as if she became flustered. Her other cheek was swollen, and bruised. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. She cried, tears coming from her eyes. "That heathen actually hit me! He hit me!" She sobbed, and Cheren raised a brow. "Who? He asked, as Glenda walked in. "Hey Cheren!" She called. He waved. "The one you told me about! The one with the Halfling whore! She slapped me too!" She sobbed, hanging up, likely to sulk. Cheren shook with rage, hearing a wheezy giggle. He turned to see Sable, the Sableye Halfling.

"Looks like Krom fells his roots." she said, and Glenda joined in the laughter. Cheren stood, glowering at the heavily pregnant Halfling. Before he could do anything, Simba stood between them, scowling. "Look here. If all I'm going to do until my mate gives birth is deal with people who can stand Krom, I'm gonna go insane. First the Aspertia boys, and now you. Not to mention Team Plasma. Krom pimp slapped your hoe, big deal. Be a man and take it out on him, not my mate. Cuz that'll be the last thing you do. Now leave." He said, gesturing to the door. He stormed out, heading for Castelia. He'd give Krom a piece of his mind alright.

Krom awoke, stretching before he sat up. He sighed, hating his situation. Was it really so bad for cross bearer's to accept people with different beliefs then them? Were they that ignorant and closed minded? He looked to his Pokemon, who all looked invigorated. He turned, seeing Castle Face. His jaw dropped.

Metal Hinges were attached to his face, controlled by a lever in a large metal basket. The hinges held a car's bench seat in place, so he could sit down and ride Bastiodon like a horse. The basket was on his back, secured by three seatbelts on his stomach. It was all held together by a metal frame, thin and lightweight. Underwarf panted, wiping sweat from his brow. He presented Krom with a large machine, about the size of a Pignite. It had one hole, and an electrical cord. Emolga put the cord in her mouth, using Thunderbolt. He raised his finger, placing a Pokeball in the hole. The machine sprung to life, lights flashing and a small humming noise being emitted. The Pokeball glowed, and then Underwarf pulled it out.

Saria blinked. "What is it?" She asked, confused. He scratched his head. "I think it's the healing machine that Poke-Centers use. Only an old one at a time model. Won't Emolga get tired quickly?" He asked, remembering the Pokemon's stamina was never really impressive. Underwarf shook his head, making a steering motion. Saria chuckled. "Emolga's ability is Motor Drive. The excess electricity will flow back into her, raising her speed while she charges the machine." Saria said, and Krom smiled. He loaded his Pokeballs and bags into the basket, sitting down with Saria next to him. He called to the beast, telling him to head north to Route Four.

The Leaders convened once more, their guest having arrived. They all sat, most behaving well. The only one who paid little attention was Homika, who strummed her bass. THe elderly woman walked into the room, and she froze. Standing there was Former Pokemon League Champion and Opelucid City Gym Leader, Kurai Bashode Wa Hareta Hi. She smiled, her staff clinging against the ground as she walked over and took her seat. The staff was six feet tall, and looked like a Seviper, mouth open. It was thick enough for her hands to wrap around them tightly, nothing more. Despite being ninety years old, the woman was still a master martial artist. The older gym leaders looked at her in fear. The younger ones were confused. This was the special guest?

"Hareta-sama, how have you been?" Lenora asked, smiling happily. The old woman laughed, her ancient tone carrying through the room. "I have been well. Do you still have nightmares like you used to?" She asked, questioning the scientist. She shook her head. He old woman laughed. "Good. I became tired of people telling stories of me to get children behave. Why would I hunt small children in the night because their bad?" She said, sighing. She looked to the group, her eyes peering into their souls. "Now, why did you call me here? You sought my advice I believe" She said, looking to Drayden. He picked up a remote, clicking a button. Screens flashed on, footage of Krom's battles being presented to the ancient woman. Her eyes lit up, and a smile crossed her face.

"I can't believe it! An Underwarf!" She said, laughing. Drayden raised a brow. "You know what this Pokemon is?" he asked. She nodded. "My Great Grandfather told me everything about them. He said his Great grandfather received one from the Hitoawa clan in ancient times. Most powerful Pokemon I've heard about. You called me to show me this?" She asked. Drayden nodded. "Yes. Cheren wants to hunt him down for murder and assault. A church got in his way, and he removed them. He saved the life of his companion, Saria." Drayden said, changing the screen to photos of the Halfling.

"A Halfling? An Underwarf? A Hitoawa? This is very exciting. I'd challenge him myself if I wasn't such an old coot. I'm sure I'd give him a run for his money." she said. Cheren scoffed.

"This kid and his abomination of a Pokemon have killed hundreds of churchgoers and members of Team Plasma. The attacks on Pinwheel Village showed he was able of befriending Halflings there, one in particular…" He trailed off, changing the screens to photos of Simba. The old woman smiled. "Well well, looks like Simba hasn't changed." She said, looking to the Halfling. "Simba was a little Shinx cub when I met him. He wanted a Pokemon, so I gave him a one winged Torchic I found. How is Jackie?" She asked, Drayden showing the second battle between the village and Plasma. She laughed. "Impressive. Show me more about this Hitoawa boy." She said, intrigued.

Hours went by, the leaders explaining Krom and his Pokemon in detail. Once finished, Cheren nodded. "Yes. I believe the best thing for Unova is to capture and execute him and his forces." He said. The woman smiled, rolling the staff between her fingers. "Why? So your holy fellows can have their way with Saria, only for Arceus to forgive them because they say please? Nothing will be done about the boy. As for the Nurses, I'd have done more than backhand her." she said. Cheren growled. He slammed his fist down.

"How dare you question Arceus! He will give me and my fellow leaders the strength to crush this puny Pokemon!" He yelled, the woman's smile widening. Homika glanced at the head of the staff, which sat atop coiled wood to make it looked like the snake would spring to life. Marlon smiled. "Yup. No Ground Pokemon has ever gotten past my Wailord. Besides, how strong can you be to slap a nurse?" he chuckled. The woman smiled, letting go of the staff, hitting it with her palm. The staff erupted, lengthening and thickening. Marlon's chair fell back, the viper's mouth near his throat. Cheren was in a similar state, the viper's bladed tail in his face.

She laughed. "Now, you were not expecting that, were you? If you can't stop an old woman's snake, how are you planning on stopping Krom?" She asked, recalling her Seviper, who compact himself into the staff. "Now, what are you going to do when Underwarf evolves?" She asked, brow raised. Everyone fell silent. 'Don't know? Well then, might as well crown him Champion now. You stand no chance, especially when he reaches his third form." She said. Homika smirked. "Third form?" She asked. The old woman smiled. "Oh yes. This is Underwarf. You still have yet to face Granitwarf and Warriorf. Both are larger, stronger, bulkier and faster than what you've seen. The Pokemon is immune to nature and heat." She began.

"Nature, meaning Grass, Water, Fire, Ice, Electric, Ground, Rock, Bug, and poison will have little effect on him, as he heals using a combination of meditation and mead along with nature to heal. What doesn't kill him make him stronger. And that means that all you are to him is practice for a higher purpose. If you try to harm his friends or trainer, he will kill you. If you attempt to hurt his trainer's mate, he will torture you. All I have to say is, if that happens, better hope there's no salt nearby." She said, bidding them all farewell.

Drayden sighed. "Forty years as Pokemon League Champion, and ten as Opelucid Leader, and she comes out of retirement for a while and those two act up." He said, angered. The two didn't move, the Seviper having used glare, which paralyzed them. Drayden grunted. "Idiots."


	13. Helmets, Braids, Ferris Wheels

Krom moved on, Bastiodon carrying the full weight of Krom and his Pokemon. Krom and Saria sat on the bench set of a car Underwarf propped up on Bastiodon's head, between his rampart like protrusions. They camped at an abandoned construction site on Route 4, as the sandstorm that raged there was too much for Saria, who shook sand from her hair. Krom had seen maps of Unova before, and he didn't remember a construction site left abandoned on any of the maps. He sighed, unable to believe he got lost.

Underwarf wandered the desert, grunting at the sand in his beard. He didn't really mind the desert, but the sandstorm was annoying. Castle Face and Twiggy walked beside him, as he searched the desert. The older Pokemon sighed. "What are you looking for?" Castle Face asked, irritated. Underwarf kept silent, moving forward. "It's gotta be here somewhere." Underwarf mused, scratching sand from his beard. Castle Face looked from side to side, his immense head coated in sand. "What?" He asked, watching the smaller Pokemon. Underwarf ran forward, seeming happy. Castle Face sighed, following the dwarf with Twiggy asleep on his back.

The dwarf stumbled upon a construction dump. Raw materials for buildings and other infrastructures were scattered about. He laughed, running into the sand coated debris. Castle Face looked about, grunting. "Explain to me what you're looking for?" He asked. The dwarf laughed, sifting through everything. "Something interesting to forge. Why else would I…" he said, trailing off. He looked across the dump, finding a mobile home, laughing as he ran over.

Underwarf found another Pokemon healing machine, similar to the first one. He laughed, hammer slamming away.

Krom grunted, rolling over. The building had no floor, the trainer forced to lie in the sand. Sand covered his face, irritating his skin. He sat up, glancing at the rest of his Pokemon. Nibbles laid on Golett, who was comfortably buried in sand. Twiggy, Castle Face and Underwarf were all gone, likely out forging something. Leavanny laid on a bed of sandy leaves, Emolga on her chest. Spots laid curled up, eyes open. The leopard was not amused, as sand was in his fur. Foxy had transformed into a Golett, the transformation making her comfortable in the sand. Rocky sat unmoving, the sand comforting the sleeping Boldore. He looked to Saria, who held her Munna close while she slept.

The Pokemon didn't get a lot of time to show it's face, especially now. With Plasma, Shira, Kyouhei and Hyuu, and the Church seemingly after them, Munna was almost useless. She did manage to use Hypnosis during the battle in Pinwheel Forest. He was proud of the little Dream eating Pokemon. She was growing up to be just as strong as Saria's sleeping Golett, or her meditating Packer. The dragon sat with his hands on his knees, deep in meditation. Krom blinked, shrugging before falling back to sleep.

Underwarf panted heavily, his muscles strained. He could barely feel his arms with all the work he did. Hopefully it was all worth it. Castle Face grunted. 'What am I, a toy?" He asked, angered. The dwarf shook his head. "No. You're a huge Bastiodon. Those country breakfasts worked wonders." He said, rubbing his chin. Bastiodon glared. "What is THAT supposed to mean?" He asked. The dwarf shrugged. "When was the last time you saw a ten foot tall, eight foot wide, half ton Bastiodon?" He asked, and the Pokemon grunted.

Krom woke up, walking out of the unfinished building. His Pokemon were up, most unsatisfied with the amount of sand on them. Krom turned, seeing Twiggy sleeping. He smiled at the Pokemon, turning to see Underwarf. The dwarf was coated in sand and sweat, waving to Krom. He whistled, and Castle Face appeared from the sand. Krom's jaw dropped. The Bastiodon had a mobile home on his back. The camper was placed on the metal frame, and Underwarf opened the door, gesturing the trainer to come inside,

Krom walked in, shocked at the inside. The basket was moved to a corner, holding Krom and Saria's things. The bench was moved up to the sleeper, which jutted out over the Pokemon's head. Krom laughed, seeing the two healing machines. They were hooked into the camper, which was solar powered. The Pokemon started to flood in. Emolga sat on the head of Golett, who watched his pink counterpart. Nibbles managed to sit down, sniffing the air. Clera and Foxy walked in, Foxy having transformed into the insect. Saria and Munna came onboard, followed by Packer. Underwarf stopped the dragon, pulling a helmet from his beard.

The helmet was spiked on the left, protecting his blind spot. The right has one horn that curved outward and then down towards the dragon's face. Packer placed it on his head, securing it with a thick leather strap. Packer smiled, nodding to the dwarf. Krom smiled. Then he remembered something. "Underwarf, how is this supposed to come off incase he needs to battle?" He asked, not wanting to lose one of his strongest Pokemon. Underwarf chuckled.

They left the camper, Underwarf pulling a level on the side. Six mechanical legs popped out, propping themselves on the ground. Underwarf slid underneath the Pokemon, undoing the four seat belts that held it on his back. Finally, the hinges on the Pokemon's face snapped off, and the Pokemon walked from underneath, irritated. Krom smiled, allowing the Pokemon to rest. The sun was high in the sky when they set off, barreling through the desert.

Two days went by before they made it to Nimbasa City. Krom decided to wait; detaching the camper from the Bastiodon's back, leaving it in a junkyard on the outskirts of the city.

Krom entered the Gym, watching Elesa stand at the end of the runway. He walked up the runway, hundreds of cross bearers in the audience. Krom looked to Underwarf, who simply flexed his muscles. The leader smiled to him, and Krom frowned. His eyes kept darting to the audience, wondering what she had planned.

Cheren stood on the outskirts of Nimbasa City, smiling smugly. He had found Krom's hideout. Now all he needed to do was make a phone call.

Elesa had sent out her Emolga, the squirrel flying about. Underwarf watched it's movements. Loud music thumped through speakers in the wall, breaking Krom's concentration. The bright lights also bothered his eyes, and he growled. Emolga closed in, hitting the dwarf with Quick Attack before spinning away, avoiding a Rock Throw. The dwarf watched closely, following the movements with his sharp eyes. It closed in, and Underwarf spun to face it.

The dwarven Pokemon swung his hammer at the ground, causing a large chunk of the arena to fly into the air. He swung again, smashing the chunk into pieces, the debris slicing into the Emolga. The mouse fell defeated, and Elesa called upon a second Emolga. Krom watched, unable to control his Pokemon. He couldn't focus, the crowd and arena too much. He began to wonder if this was a coincidence.

Underwarf jumped at the Emolga, throwing his hammer. As expected, the squirrel glided to the left, as the first one moved to the right. He propelled himself into the air, grabbing the Pokemon. He slammed it down, lifting his foot. He used Stomp, defeating the Emolga. Elesa grit her teeth, sending out a Joltik. The little electric spider elicited laughter from the dwarf.

The dwarf chased the little spider around, swinging his hammer. Elesa called for String Shot, and the spider spun. It was too late. The dwarf's foot came down, defeating the bug Pokemon. Elesa flung out another Pokeball, sending out a Flaffy. Underwarf watched the sheep, which appeared to sway with the music that played. Elesa shouted commands to the Pokemon, who danced about to attack. Underwarf dodged a Tackle, hoping the sheep didn't mind some dirty dancing.

Underwarf mocked the sheep, spinning clumsily like a dancer. The sheep growled, charging him again. The dwarf smiled, and clutched the sheep by the throat. He hoisted the Pokemon in the air. He slammed his hammer into the face of the Pokemon, not letting go. He rammed the Pokemon into the ground. He swung down, his body glowing brightly. Krom felt his jaw go slack, and silence rung out, even the Dj stopped the music.

Underwarf grew, his body morphing. His beard became larger and thicker, his moustache braiding itself. His hammer changed, becoming granite. His hair became less wild, making his arms and legs visible. The stout muscular Pokemon had evolved into Granitwarf mid swing, crashing down into the Flaffy with renewed vigor. The sheep lay in a bloody heap, breathing shallow. She switched it out for her Zebstrika, who roared. At least he tried to. Granitwarf uppercutted the horse, silencing it. He stuck his middle finger in the air as the zebra flew through the roof, landing atop the Ferris Wheel, defeated. Elesa was in shock, and Krom cheered.

He left the gym, badge in hand. He walked toward the Poke-Center, wondering what to do next. He turned, hearing his name called. He saw Aspertia Gym Leader Cheren glaring at him, hate in his eyes. Krom glared back, noticing how elaborate the cross he wore was. "Can I fucking help you? Or are you just gonna burn me at the stake while you dance around the fire like the savages you think we are?" He spat venomously. The leader glared at him, trying to keep calm. " I'm here to challenge you to a battle, nothing more." He said, but his tone said otherwise.

They heard a laugh, and turned to see an old woman standing there, Seviper staff in hand. "Now now Cheren, you can't do it like that. Follow me." She said, leading them to the Small Stadium of Nimbasa City. Krom looked on, standing at the battlefield. The bleachers were dark, so Krom didn't know that every Gym Leader, Elite Four Member, and Champion from Kanto to Unova sat watching.

The old woman stood smiling, on the battlefield with them. "Now you both know the rules. Six Pokemon only, no more. First one to have no Pokemon in battling condition wins." She said walking over to Krom. She pulled a book from the pack she carried, handing it to him. "I believe you need this more than my collection." She said, smiling. Krom thanked hr, introducing himself. "There's no need. I know exactly who you are." she said, walking off. Krom looked at the book. "The Last Honor: A History of the Hitoawa Clan." The title read. Krom was in shock. He placed the book down carefully, making sure not to damage it. Cheren flung out a Pokeball, a Liepard glaring at Krom. Krom sent out Twiggy, feeling the Grotle could use the work.

The Liepard charged forward, responding to a call for Aerial Ace. Krom called for Leech Seed, the seeds flinging from the bushes on the Pokemon's back, wrapping around the chest of the Pokemon, sapping it's power. The Liepard struck, causing Twiggy to grunt as he slid back. Krom called for Energy Ball, Twiggy launching the ball at the leopard. Cheren gave swift, stern commands, using years as a Pokemon trainer to his advantage.

The other leaders and Elites, along with the champions watched. Drake, Lance, Clair, Drayden and Iris cared not, wanting to see Cheren's Haxorus. The trainer had used the Pokemon to single handedly defeat iris and Drayden before Iris was champion. Drake was immensely impressed, and was eager to see the beast in action. Clair was honestly frightened; having never seen a dragon take out six more of it's kind without breaking a sweat.

Twiggy panted, Cheren's Liepard smirking smugly. Krom growled, wondering what he could do. He gave a command for Energy Ball, but Cheren switched out his Pokemon. He sent out a Simisear, who shrugged upon release. Krom growled, giving a command for Rock Climb. Twiggy slammed his hands down, causing the monkey to rise up on a mountain. Cheren gave a command for Brick Break, the monkey's hand glowing. It chopping at the charging Grotle. An explosion followed, and the mountain crumbled. Simisear landed, smiling. Twiggy was nowhere to be seen, having not fallen from the sky. A bright light shone from the sky, causing the Simisear to turn. A shining blur flew down, landing on him. The Simisear lay defeated, having been Body Slammed by Twiggy, who had evolved.

Everyone looked at Twiggy in shock. The anvil fused with his body, coating him in metal. The Torterra was silver all around, even the leaves of his tree silver. Cheren growled, sending out his Unfezant. The old woman smiled, watching intently.


	14. Blood Braviary

The Unfezant surged forward, cloaked in harsh light. The bird went for Sky Attack, the most powerful Flying Type move ever. He struck Twiggy, who only smiled. The tortoise rose up, slamming his legs down onto the bird's wings. He Energy Balled the bird. Cheren returned the bird before it could take anymore damage, sending out a Gigliath. Cheren called for Stone Edge, the stone flying from around the rock spider. They struck Twiggy, causing him to grunt. Krom called for Rock Climb, and the tortoise complied. The Gigliath rose up, Twiggy surging up at him. Cheren kissed the cross he wore, calling for Explosion. Krom cursed, watching the Gigliath Self Destruct with immense force. The stadium shook, both Pokemon falling defeated to the ground.

Krom cursed, sending out Foxy. The Zorua had taken the shape of Granitwarf, who stood next to Krom. Krom face palmed, at least happy the fox tried. Cheren sent out the Liepard, who smiled down at the smaller Pokemon. The Zorua charged, shooting Dark Pulse from what were Granitwarf's hands. The Liepard dodged, Aerial Acing the fox, who sunk down. The fox returned to it's original form, standing slowly. Cheren gave a command for Sucker Punch. The fox opened it's mouth, but he leopard slammed it's fist into the fox's mouth, causing her to choke. She coughed, flying into a wall. Krom growled, calling for Night Daze. The Zorua yelled, the explosive energy wave stretching to strike Liepard. When the dust cleared, Liepard stood standing, but Foxy was gone.

The Liepard looked everywhere for the fox. Cheren gave a command for Hone Claws, seeing as how the leopard was alone. The leopard sharpened it's claws on the ground, smiling evilly at Krom. Foxy exploded from the ground, gripping the Liepard by the throat. She held the leopard in the air, smiling evilly. She held up a paw, Focus Blasting the leopard. The leopard cried out, falling defeated. Krom cheered the newly evolved Zoroark on. Cheren growled, flinging another Pokeball. His Serperior slithered about, scars covering her scaled body. Krom smiled, calling for Focus Blast. The fox shot the blast, and the snake avoided it easily.

The Serperior Leaf Bladed foxy, who flew back grunting. She shot Dark pulse from her mouth, and the Serperior sucked. Going under, the Pokemon wrapped itself around the fox, squeezing. Cheren called for Coil, the snake squeezing harder. Foxy grunted, Krom calling for Night Daze. Cheren called for Energy Ball, not giving the fox a chance. Foxy lay defeated, and Krom growled. He sent out Nibbles, watching Cheren.

Cheren called for Dragon Tail, and Krom called for Fire Fang. Nibbles jumped up, biting the incoming tail. The snake hissed, but Nibbles flew across the stadium, defeated. Krom switched Nibbles out for Castle Face, the monstrous Bastiodon roaring. Cheren called for Leaf Blade, and Krom called for Flamethrower. The snake weaved around the flame, ramming her tail into the beast, who grunted. Krom called for Head Smash. Castle Face rammed his immense head into the Serperior, causing her to fly back. The audience became bored, knowing Krom was defeated.

The beast grunted, hating the recoil of the move. Krom called of Iron Head, and Castle Face charged. Coated in silver energy, the Bastiodon charging the snake. Cheren called for Leaf Blade, the snake aiming at the beast's feet. The snake landed, sweeping the beast's feet from under him, defeating him. Krom growled, sending out his fifth Pokemon, Golett.

The little golem yelled, responding to a call for Ice Beam. The snake was frozen in place, Krom calling for Blaze Kick. The old woman rose a brow, watching the golem kick the snake. Krom called for Fire Punch, the golem attacking in quick succession. Three super effective moves, and the snake flinched not, Leaf Blading the golem. Golett flew to the ground, defeated. Krom growled, and Granitwarf surged forward.

The snake slithered around the dwarf, striking with a Leaf Blade. Cheren told her not to stop. She Leaf Bladed again, flinging the dwarf across the stadium with a Dragon Tail. The dwarf spun, surging forth. Serperior used Leaf Blade to sweep the dwarf's feet from under him. The dwarf landed, using his hand to propel him to his feet. He charged, Serperior wrapping herself around him. She used Coil, tightening her grip. The move not only made her coil tighter around the dwarf, it also raised her attack and defense, along with her accuracy. She unleashed rapid Energy Balls, explosions following after each attack.

The leaders watched intently, unable to believe the dwarf could survive that many super effective attacks. The smoke cleared, and the dwarf glared at the snake, hammer in hand. He spat at the snake, unleashing obscenities that only she could understand.

"Your mother was a fat Miltank, and your father was a retarded Snorlax. Your trainer is the queerest motherfucker I've seen, and he has a woman's name. You should be ashamed to call yourself a Pokemon, you fat, slimy, shitfaced phallus. I wish I could shit on you right now, you toilet looking cuntface. Fuck your existence." he spat, laughing as she tightened. She unleashed Leaf Storm, a move twice as strong as Energy Ball. When the dust cleared, Granitwarf laughed. He spat a Flamethrower at the snake, scorching her scaly flesh. She held on, the flame coating Granitwarf.

He broke free, swinging his hammer, colliding with the skull of the snake. The snake fell, defeated. Krom cheered the dwarf on, watching Cheren summon his Haxorus. The dragon was immense, larger than normal. Scars coated it's body, and it's axe jaws gleamed in the light. Granitwarf twitched, flinging his hammer at the dragon. The hammer collided with the dragon, who shrugged it off. Granitwarf landed, having jumped onto the dragon's back. He wrapped his immense hands around the dragon's axe jaws and pulled. Cheren scoffed, as did the leaders. Only Homika smiled, her face matching the elderly woman.

Cheren called for his Haxorus to shake the dwarf off, but was unable. The dragon backed into a wall, slamming the dwarf into a wall, but he held on. The Haxorus used Dragon Tail, slamming into the back of the dwarf, who held on. The Haxorus jumped, slamming into the roof. He fell, rolling to slam Granitwarf into the ground. Standing, he used Dragon Tail again, angered by the fact the Pokemon held on. The Haxorus had Rivalry as his ability, so moves used on male Pokemon were enhanced. Everyone scoffed, noticing the blood coming from the dwarf's back. They all closed their eyes, bored. The old woman had wasted their time, and they cared not what happened. Then they heard it. _CRACK._ They all looked to the field.

Granitwarf pulled, veins bulging in his body. He placed his feet onto the back of the dragon, pulling back. He roared, pulling harder still. The dwarf's arms were huge, his eyes burning like flame. He pulled one last time, tearing the axe jaws from the Pokemon. The dragon cried out, falling to the ground, blood pouring from it's mouth. Everyone was in shock, save for Homika and the old woman. The dwarf roared happily, placing the jaws by Krom's book. The old woman stood, laughing. He reached for his hammer, looming over the dragon. He lifted the hammer above his head, ready to end the dragon. Krom called to him.

"NO! don't. There is no honor in killing a weakened opponent. He's not worth it." Krom said, glaring at Cheren, who returned his Haxorus and hung his head.

"There you have it! That is the power Arceus blesses his faithful with! Look and learn well from the power Cheren's _false god gave him!"_ she called out, the lights blaring on. Krom saw everyone there, feeling uneasy with all the trainer's watching his battle. Cheren screamed, flinging an unusually large amount of Pokeballs. Slews of Stoutland, Watchog, Bouffalant, Audino, Unfezant and Liepard emerged, attacking on command.

Granitwarf beat through them, his hammer coated in blood He did not want to hurt these Pokemon, but he had to. He slammed his hammer into the skull of a Liepard, spinning to destroy ribs of a Stoutland. Krom watched Granitwarf defeated hundreds of fully evolved, expertly trained Pokemon. Once Cheren was out of Pokeballs, a haze came over the arena. When it cleared, Krom was alone.

The entire Pokemon League watched Cheren scream loudly. He was angered that his strongest pokemon was defeated, and now useless. Homika laughed at him. "Was I the only one who saw that coming?" she asked, strumming her bass. Misty, the Cerulean City Kanto leader, glared at her. 'Of course you little bitch. O one but amazing bitch ass saw that coming." She said, and Homika stopped. She looked to Misty, teeth grit. "Call me a bitch, one more time." She said, placing her bass down. Misty leaned forward, smiling. "Bitch." she said, waiting for Homika's reaction. Homika sprung herself over the table, landing on Misty's chest. Her hand was wrapped around the throat of the leader, who coughed.

"I'll make this clear. Krom Hitoawa would rape you in battle. Possibly even literally. But I doubt that, seeing as how there's nothing to you, you pencil thin cuntfuck." She spat, and the elderly woman nodded. "Thank you Homika. Now, what did I tell all of you? Impressive, or what?" She said. Drake of Hoenn laughed. "That was amazing. The way his Pokemon fought was superb. The Torterra and Granitwarf were especially impressive. I liked how his Pokemon evolved." He said, smiling. Byron, Canalave City Sinnoh leader, beamed. 'I was impressed by the size of that Bastiodon!" He said. She raised a brow. "No one else. Alright. I have business to attend to. Don't go destroying the world while I'm gone." she said, calmly leaving. The leaders, elites and champions all believed they could defeat Krom. Homika laughed, knowing the truth.

Krom gave his Pokemon a break, deciding to let them all rest. Granitwarf worked hard, forging with the Haxorus jaw. He looked at the book Krom received. He saw the weapons the Hitoawa Clan used, and fused two of them together.

Krom looked at the book, reading aloud to his Pokemon and Saria. "The Hitoawa Clan defended the people of Unova from Arceus for hundreds of years. It is said that the Hitoawa clan descends from Zekrom himself, as the clan resembles the god. They are also immune to electricity. Below is a family tree of the Hitoawa clan, starting from two thousand years ago." He read.

He looked at the tree, confused. "The male ancestors of the Hitoawa are called Vikings. The seafaring warriors washed ashore in Japan, and decided not to leave. Despite the common legends of barbaric warriors, Vikings were especially kind. They were farmers and traders at heart, with an impeccable sense of hygiene. They always tended to their hair, not one being bald. The female ancestors were samurai, descended from the former Emperor, Mitsuhide Akechi. It is said that his daughter Gracia bore a child by Zekrom, and this girl fell in love with the Viking chieftain. He went by the name Thorgil the Fast, brother of Thorkell the Tall, son of Leif the Lucky. The children were raised with both Viking and Samurai morals, skills and philosophies. After Thorgil died, the mother changed her name to Hitoawa, as it was shock to her that he died." he said.

He blinked, reading on. "The children they bore came down into five separate sub-clans. Of their youngest came the Lucky Leaves, whose unfortunate destiny was to be slaughtered by Arceus. Of the second youngest came the fastest descendants, the Storm Lords. They too, fell to Arceus. The middle child was the most unlucky. His children, the Vinland Seekers, were betrayed and slaughtered by the Moyasu clan. The second child bore no children, her womb barren. The eldest child, a powerful man by the name Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa, son of Thorgil the Fast, son of Leif the Lucky, son of Erik the Red was the head of the Blood Braviary tribe, said to have one surviving child. They all fought valiantly, but the Moyasu were their undoing." Krom read, feeling fatigued.

He read on, seeing various weapons. He saw the bearded axe, and the naginata. They were powerful weapons said to have won many battles. He looked at the tree, which stopped abruptly. Krom flipped through the book, reading various excerpts. He found another tree. This tree had a note by it. "I have found the Hitoawa Clan. I thought they were extinct, but I was mistaken." it said. Krom looked at the tree, which came down to him. "All but Krom have been hunted down and killed. He resides under his enemy's nose in Nuvema. They will never find him." it said. Krom flipped to the back, seeing credits of sorts. "Illustrations and original writings by Katakana Toyotomi, descendant of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Updated tree by Mufasa Lionheart. Final updates by Captain Legolas Blackwater." it said. Lionheart? Didn't he know that name?

Homika sat, not leaving the meeting room. She strummed her bass, hearing her phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, answering with a grunt. "Hey Homika! We still playing in Driftveil tonight?" Miki asked. Miki was the guitarist of Homika's band; The Koffings. Homika smiled. "Yup. I'll be there in time." She said. The girl on the other end laughed. "You better Blackwater!" she called, before hanging up.


	15. Landorus the Womb-Maker

Granitwarf wandered north of Nimbasa, barrel in hand. He drank deep, wiping his lips. He kept on, hearing the sound of combat. He headed in the direction of the sound, not noticing the Absol in the distance.

Krom sat with Saria in his lap. They read from the book Krom received, the Pokemon enjoying the sunny day. Granitwarf wandered off, heading north for a stroll. As they enjoyed their day off, the Absol closed it's eyes and left.

Granitwarf jumped over a fence, handing the barrel to a sleeping Torterra. The Pokemon was old, and covered in moss. Granitwarf nodded his head in respect before continuing on. He saw a tree shaking, and moved closer. He saw two immense ropes tied to the tree, suspending an elderly gray Snorlax. The Pokemon was huge, and swinging by it's gray arms. Granitwarf walked around the immense sleeping Pokemon, seeing an elderly Infernape punch the sleeping Pokemon. Granitwarf watched him use every physical move he could remember. Kicks, punches, elbows, knees, Headbutts. The gray flames on his head burned brightly as he wailed on the Snorlax.

Granitwarf watched the Infernape grab a staff, made of wood with berries dangling from the top, and beat the Snorlax. Granitwarf clenched his hammer, jumping in front of the ape. He swung his hammer, the Pokemon blocking with his staff. Underwarf swung again, the ape blocking with his forearm.

Granitwarf panted, the Infernape watching him closely. The ape closed it's eyes, sitting down. He crossed his legs, placing the staff on his lap. He placed his hands together, one upside down. The palms were placed together, his left index finger up. Granitwarf grunted, angered that the ape dismissed him. H charged, swinging his hammer at the ape. Flame erupted around the Infernape as it floated up into the air. Granitwarf felt his jaw go slack, having never seen an Infernape levitating. Granitwarf flung his hammer at the ape, watching the ape slapped it back to him.

"What is it that you seek?" The ape asked, voice deepened by the orb of flame. Granitwarf laughed. "My trainer's a Pokemon are in bad shape from a battle. I was thinking about how I could keep him going while they recovered." He said. The ape hummed, eyes closed. "Hmm. This does not answer my question. What do you seek?" He asked again. Granitwarf grunted. "I guess I seek you. Maybe you could help whip them back into shape." He said, shrugging. Granitwarf pulled a barrel from his beard, taking a deep drink. The Infernape broke his concentration, standing on the ground. He grabbed the barrel the dwarf held, pouring the mead down his throat. He wiped his lips, humming. "Very Well. I will train your friend's Pokemon and fight for him. As long as I receive more of this beverage." He said, shaking the empty barrel. Granitwarf smiled, leading him back to camp.

On the way back, they saw a blue flash come from the camp. Granitwarf figured they were training, but then he saw a Gurdurr go flying. Granitwarf cursed, rushing back to camp.

As he stepped into the camp, a Gurdurr slammed his steel beam into the dwarf's face, stunning him. Another Gurdurr appeared, and they wailed on him with the beams. Infernape jumped over, grabbing one with his tail. He spun, flinging it into another Gurdurr. He landed, Fire Punching a Conkeldurr. He spun, Iron Tailing a human. His cross hit the ground before he did. He Thunder Punched a Gurdurr, Blaze Kicking a cross bearer. He grabbed one by the face, Zen Hutting him. Packer roared, Dragon Tailing a Liepard, Crunching a churchgoer. Golett Fire Punched a Liepard, Ice Beaming a Gurdurr. Granitwarf grabbed the steel beam, roaring as he slammed his hammer into the skull of the Gurdurr.

Granitwarf heard a yowl, jumping to aid Spots, who laid injured. He rammed the hammer into the skull of the Conkeldurr, jumping to kill a Swoobat. A churchgoer swung a knife at Granitwarf, who grabbed his hand. He head butted the man, shattering his skull. Packer kicked the Gurdurr, tearing into it's flesh with Dragon Claw. Infernape jumped from side to side, fists raised. He jabbed a cross bearer, spinning to knee a Swoobat. He jumped, Iron Tailing a Boldore. He elbowed a Sawk, Low Kicking a Throh. He heard a cry of pain, seeing a Gurdurr smash the arm of a young boy. He slammed the steel beam into his hand, shattering it. Infernape grabbed the Gurdurr by the throat, punching it in the gut. He let it go, raining Mach Punches down on it's chest, hen Blaze Kicking it in the face.

Infernape stood surrounding the trainer and his injured Pokemon. A Druddigon stood next to him; a single glance of understanding all that was needed. The dwarf smiled, and a Golett beat his chest. They surged their foes, four fighting hundreds.

Infernape Fire Punched a Gurdurr, leaning forward. The Golett ran up his back, firing Shadow Balls. Granitwarf slammed his hammer into the skull of a churchgoer, spinning to defeat the trainer's Bouffalant. Packer Aerial Aced a Sawk, Dragon Tailing a Gurdurr. A Conkeldurr swung it's fist at Packer, who leaned to the left. He jabbed upward with Dragon Claw, the Pokemon's head coming off. Infernape launched himself from the dragon's outstretched hand, coming down with a Hammer Arm. The ground split, and the enemy forces stopped. The Infernape stood, glaring at them. They turned, running in fear. Granitwarf clenched his hammer, moving to go after them. They heard a sob, and he stopped. They turned to Saria, who kneeled sobbing by her Munna, the Pokemon lying dead on the ground.

The assault had taken it's toll. Spots had a broken hip, and Nibbles was nearly beat to death, lying out cold on the ground. Twiggy grunted in pain, dented heavily. Castle Face grunted, his front left leg broken. Clera moaned, arm horribly mangled. Emolga laid on the ground, her membrane shredded. Foxy grunted, her jaw hanging slack, knee broken. Golett had a chip in his shoulder, but was fine. Packer and Granitwarf were unharmed, along with Infernape. Saria was unharmed, but her Pokemon could not say the same. Her Golett was unconscious, arm and leg missing. Her Munna was dead, lying bludgeoned to death. Krom placed his hand on her shoulder, his arm broken, hand mangled, shoulder dislocated, and six broken ribs.

Chief Bishop heard about the ordeal from his wife. She told him about it, her ability to sense aura and use Psychic coming in handy. He cast out his Pawniard, led by a Pawniard Halfling, to bring the group to him. They moved with immense speed, each one knowing Agility. They arrived, all kneeling in respect. The Halfling talked to the injured Krom, convincing them to head back to Pinwheel Village.

Simba growled, hearing about the attack. He knew Krom. The boy wouldn't hide in plain site, not in Nimbasa of all places. Some one hunted him, then employed someone else do their dirty work. He heard a dark roar from underground, cursing. "This reeks of Arceus." He said, heading to the Village's dungeon. Dealing with the prisoner would be difficult.

Simba headed to the dungeon, blade at his hip. He saw the prisoner chained up, his head sunken. The long white hair was flung back, revealing brown skin and sharp teeth. The clawed hands, surrounded in cloud like fur, struggled against their shackles. A heavy tail was slammed against the ground, shaking it. Simba took a deep breath, walking forward. He held a key in his hand, which he used to free the prisoner.

"Calm down Vraccas. You're acting like a horny Ryperior." He said, watching the prisoner, rub his wrists. He growled, speaking in a gravelly voice. "Don't compare me to that inferior Pokemon Lionheart." He growled, causing Simba to smirk. The prisoner stood stretching, over six feet tall in height. "What woke me?" He asked, walking out of the prison with Simba. "A cross bearer group numbering likely around a thousand attacked a group of Pagans, injuring nearly all of them." He said. Vraccas nodded.

"I sense that it was a Druddigon, Infernape and Golett that saved them. What fatalities were there?" He asked, heading to Simba's orphanage. "Hundreds on the attacking side. The only victim was a fertile female Munna." He said, making sure to add the detail in there. He growled deeply. He sat down in Simba's living room. Sable walked in, blinking at Vraccas. He looked up to her, fist clenching.

"Who is she?" He asked. Simba watched him carefully. "That's my mate, Sable Geisteye." He said. Vraccas' eyes drifted to her swollen stomach, and he relaxed. "Very well. Are the Pagans heading this way?" He asked, Simba nodding. "Good." Vraccas said, turning to Sable. "Forgive me if I seemed edgy, I haven't seen the sun since Simba was a Luxio." He said. Sable smiled. "Don't worry about it. All of Simba's friends are edgy. Especially Rex." She said. They all laughed. Sable tilted her head. "By the way, who are you?" she asked. Vraccas stood, bowing to her in respect. "My name is Vraccas Fertilesoil, Son of Landorus the Womb Maker." He said.

Krom and co. were dragged back to the village, their bodies aching. It took days, Infernape and Packer keeping watch from the outside. They traveled like a convoy, the Pawniard surrounding the slowed Castle Face. Infernape sat atop the camper, Packer in front. Golett traveled behind, and Granitwarf protected them from the inside. Route Four was excruciating, the sand pelting against them furiously. They didn't stop once, Castle Face panting and grunting in pain.

Simba met them at the end of Skyarrow Bridge, along with another Halfling. The Halfling introduced himself as Vraccas Fertilesoil, Son of Landorus. As they left, a mob came from behind. Vraccas jumped in front, using Stone Edge. The stones sliced into the flesh of the attacking mob. As they stepped off the bridge, they were no longer safe.

Skyarrow Bridge acted as a neutral territory. This was the only place where those that o wear a cross and those that don't could see eye to eye, although the former preferred to shove their beliefs down everyone's throats. Since they stepped off, the bridge, they could be attacked.

Vraccas tore into the mob. Using Dragon Tail, he swept a wide area, injuring many. He used Psychic, picking up two tress mentally. He cast them upon the mob, crushing them. Simba grimaced jokingly. "Ouch. That was some serious overkill." He joked. Vraccas grunted. "No, that was me throwing two trees. They were just conveniently underneath where they landed." He said. Simba laughed, missing the Halfling's sense of humor.

They had arrived, being ushered to Glenda's place of work. The Halfling commanded Pokemon and humans to assist her. Krom grunted when an Audino set the bone back in his arm. Saria sat on a bench, looking empty. Krom felt bad for her. Her pokemon died, and another was in critical condition. When Krom told his Pokemon the news, they all reacted differently. Most were upset, but Golett took it hard. He screamed, firing off a Shadow Ball at a wall. Packer had grabbed him, holding him in a bear hug while he squirmed to get free.

The pressure got too much for the little Golem, and he evolved. Krom smiled up at the twelve-foot tall golem. Krom looked to them. "Listen to me you four." He said, referring to Golurk, Infernape, Granitwarf and Packer. "I want you guys to wipe that town off the map. Someone on the inside of that town attacked us, and I don't want them escaping." He said, scowling. They nodded, setting out.

Flying on Golurk, the four Pokemon arrived at nightfall. They looked to each other, nodding. Golurk made the first move, firing a Shadow Ball. It struck a bench, throwing it across the town.

People scattered about in fear, the four Pokemon relentless. Granitwarf slammed his hammer into the side of a building, Infernape using Meteor Mash to finish it. Golurk screamed in anger, lifting the Ferris Wheel above the city. He cast it down, it unleashing death and devastation ton the city. Packer slammed through the wall of the Poke-Center, clutching Nurse Hoy by the throat. He lifted his hand, about to end her. Granitwarf stopped him. "I have a better idea." He said, picking up a syringe. He slammed it into the leg off the Druddigon. He drew blood from the dragon, turning to the nurse. The dragon smiled, watching the dwarf plunge it into her heart. He injected the blood into her, and the two left, destroying everything in their path.

The nurse convulsed, her cross falling off. She looked to her hands, which turned blue. Scales slowly started to cover her skin, and her hair fell limp. Red spikes shot out from her forearms, and her tailbone pained her. A thick tail exploded out, causing her to roar in pain. Spikes coated the tail, and two wing like protrusions exploded from her back, causing her more pain. She cried, her purity stripped from her. She was now a Halfling, a fate worse then death.

The attack was filmed, and Granitwarf wanted to make sure they wiped the town from the map. He patted Infernape on the back, telling him to use anything he had. "Very well then. I shall use a technique I learned at the retirement home." he said, taking the position he did when Granitwarf met him. Fires burned, people leapt from buildings, children littered the streets. No one would survive. Packer turned to the ape." Does this attack have a name?" He asked. The ape nodded, gray flame coating him. "Yes. This attack is called Supernova." He said, floating into the air. The other three walked away, the ape finishing the town.

He extended his arm out, index finger in the air. He shook, calling upon all of his power. A small ball of fire formed, hovering above his fingertip. The ball increased in size, continuing to increase. He floated higher in the sky, flames burning brighter. He floated high above the city, raising his arm above him. The flame burned brightest, the fireball now the size of a building. He opened his eyes, roaring loudly. The ball of flame expanded, now bigger than the city. He cast the ball down, and it struck the town. A bright light shined, the explosion shaking the region. When the dust cleared, a huge crater the size of the own, and miles deep was all that was left. Granitwarf gave Golurk an ice Beam command, and Infernape use Flamethrower.

The huge city was now a lake, and Underwarf moved forward. He placed a toy sailboat in the water, having forged it soon after arriving in Pinwheel Village.

The cameraman moved forward, filming the toy ship. When he zoomed in, he saw toy Vikings dancing around a toy Cheren, who was tied to the mast of the ship.


	16. Stripped in Peace

Krom saw the explosion from Pinwheel Village, smiling. He stood at Munna's grave with Saria, the Halfling leaning her head on his chest. She was distraught, and Krom wanted her to know he was here for her. Of course, having to deal with the Islander's out cold in Glenda's house would be difficult.

Hyuu awoke, grunting in pain. He could barely feel his legs, and propped himself up on his elbows. He saw Kyouhei sleeping next to him, and grunted. Glenda walked in, followed by a Halfling that actually scared Hyuu. The Halfling blinked. "You're right. He actually looks less intimidating without the contacts." He said, his voice gravelly. Hyuu paled. They took his contacts. He heard a door open, and saw Krom Hitoawa walk in. his arm was bandaged up, as was his chest. He looked to the Islander.

"Huh. They were contacts. Thought so. Green fits you more." He said, turning to the Halflings. "Saria's at Munna's grave. She wanted me to make sure no one disturbs it." He said, grunting s he shifted his arm. Glenda nodded. "Of course. You didn't even have to ask." She said, smiling. The other Halfling nodded. She changed his bloody bandages, and then he left. Hyuu growled, reaching for his cross. He froze when he didn't feel it. 'Where's my cross!?" He asked, panicked. Glenda chuckled. She handed him a small case. "Here are your contacts. Make sure Kyouhei get's his too." She said, and then the two Halflings left the room.

Hyuu blinked. Kyouhei wore contacts? He opened the case, seeing his crimson ones. Then he saw the dark brown contacts, and tilted his head. What color were Kyouhei's eyes?

Krom sat down, watching Infernape train with Golurk. Despite the size difference, the ape had the golem's number. Golurk was aggressive ever since the attack. Krom figured he'd calm down if Saria's Golett recovered. The pink golem was still in critical condition, and was under constant surveillance. Although, Krom hadn't seen Granitwarf, or Castle Face and Twiggy in days.

The three worked harder than ever. Granitwarf's eyes burnt like flame, his hammer striking metal more times than he breathed. They dared to start a war, and now it was time for them to reap what they sowed.

The elderly woman exploded into the room, loosing her Seviper without a breath. The snake shot across the room, wrapping around Cheren's chair, squeezing the leader tightly. She grabbed a remote, turning to a photo of Nimbasa City, or, Nimbasa Lake. The lake started to attract stray water Pokemon, all led by a Walrein. She slammed her hands onto the table, terrifying the other leaders. "Did you have something to do with this!?" She roared, angered. The other members of the Pokemon League were shocked at the woman's temper. "Nimbasa City is gone! GONE!" She exploded, cracks staring to form in the table.

Cheren slowly changed color, turning purple quickly. Misty, who sat next to where the woman stood, sighed. "Calm down old woman. Don't get your bloomers in a bunch." She said, causing Homika to stop strumming her bass. The woman turned like lightning, slapping Misty across the room. The leader hit the wall, sliding down nearly unconscious. Cheren stopped breathing, and she turned back.

The doors opened, and a voice, silky and lyrical, spoke. "Calm down old friend." It said, and she turned. Alder stood there, his 'assistant' next to him. With her long hair, round framed glasses, and fluorescently colored skirt that was a little too short, she was assisting him in more than Alder let on. She recalled her Seviper, the color coming back to Cheren's face. "Thank you. Now, what seems to be the problem?" He asked, smiling kindly. She sighed. "Nimbasa City is gone." She said, taking her seat. Alder sat down next to Cheren, looking at the screens. "Now how did that happen?" He asked.

Drayden rubbed his brow, picking up a remote. "This is what happened." He said, clicking a button. The screens changed to the destruction of the city, which only Drayden had access to. Alder watched intently, smiling. "I see. Now, why are these pokemon attacking Nimbasa?" He asked. Drayden clicked another button, the screens changing to the attack on Krom Hitoawa. Everyone watched the Gurdurr, Conkeldurr, and churchgoers assault the trainer and his companions. Their jaws dropped at the devastation. Drayden stood, explaining everything.

"The casualties were numerous. Underwarf has evolved, and killed hundreds. Packer, the Druddigon, did the same. Along with an elderly Infernape we believe is The Oozaru." He said, mentioning a legendary Infernape famous for it's skill. "His Golett evolved. His Pokemon were injured, the damage ranging from broken bones to scrapes. Twiggy, the Torterra, was dented heavily. They are currently healing in Pinwheel Village, where they will stay and recuperate." he stated, glaring across the room. Alder nodded.

"Good. What of the ones you forgot to mention?" He asked. Drayden nodded. "Krom Hitoawa suffered a broken arm, mangled hand, and six broken ribs. Saria was unharmed. Her Golett was heavily injured, in critical condition." He said, showing shots of everyone. Alder placed a folder down. "What of her Munna? She registered it as her first pokemon." he said. Drayden hung his head. "Saria's Munna was the only casualties on their side. Since then, our spies have lost track of Granitwarf, the Bastiodon and the Torterra." He said. Alder still smiled. "It's a shame. Lives should not be wasted for this." he said.

He looked to them. He smiled, turning to Cheren. He reached into the pocket on Cheren's shirt, pulling out a Gym Badge. He handed it to his assistant. "Make sure Krom Hitoawa gets this." he said. She smiled, setting off. Cheren opened his mouth, but Alder turned to him, face showing confusion. "Are you not a gym Leader? Did you not challenge Krom to a battle and lose?" he asked. Cheren stumbled, unable to respond. He turned to the screens, smile receding. "Now. How did the church learn of his location?" he asked. No one answered. "It would have to have been someone who worships Arceus, and hated Krom." He said, directing his gaze at the table.

All eyes darted to Cheren. Alder smiled. "I see. Whoever it was would definitely benefit from Krom's death. Someone who was afraid of him." he said. The leaders scoffed. "Don't scoff. I'm serious. Infact, I know it was you Cheren." he said. The leaders seemed shocked. Alder turned to the destruction of the City. They saw the Infernape use Supernova, and they all paled in shock. No Infernape was supposed to float into the air and launch a huge ball of fire. They saw the dwarf throw the sailboat into the water. They saw the camera zoom in, and saw the toy Cheren on the boat. Said leader scoffed.

"That proves nothing." He said. Alder shook his head. "You battled him and lost. He struck your woman. He is a Pagan, you are not. He descends from a clan of Pagans who were famous. I mean, look at him. He is the direct descendant of Blood Braviary tribe leader, Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa." he said, showing the photos of the trainer. He looked to Cheren, snapping his fingers. Two men came in, dragging a nearly unconscious construction worker. His face was swollen, and his eyes were black. Blood coated his face, and teeth were missing.

"This is Bob Smith. He owns the biggest construction company in Unova, with the most Gurdurr and Conkeldurr of any construction company. Care to explain why his Pokemon were there?" He asked. Cheren growled. He pulled a cell phone from his poncho. He opened it. He went to the menu, displaying most recent calls. He showed it to the Pokemon League Members. "This is his phone. If they aren't his Pokemon, then why is your number the last one he called, and that called him?" He asked. The Pokemon League was in shock. "Now, after some light persuasion," Alder said, and they all gaped. The man was nearly beaten to death. "We managed to get him to tell us what you called him for. Want to know what he said?" He asked.

Everyone knew it. He was the one who employed the church and construction company to attack Krom. "And if that is not enough, we found that you transferred a lot of money to the two aforementioned groups." He said, sealing Cheren's fate. "Now, I have spoken to the Poke-Counsel" He said, referring to the supreme counsel of the Pokemon world. They ruled over the Pokemon League, and made decisions they couldn't. Infact, the elderly woman clenching her Seviper staff was the head of the group. "We have decided that the best thing is to put you back where you started." He said.

Cheren raised a brow. Alder raised his hand. "Cheren of Nuvema, you are hereby stripped of all of your titles, ranks awards, gym badges and funds. You are to head home tonight, and never return to the Pokemon League, unless you earn it back." He said. Cheren paled. They were taking everything from him. Alder stood, bidding them farewell. The old woman followed, her Seviper hissing at Cheren. Misty laid in the corner, and Homika laughed. "You fuckers got what you deserved." She said, strumming her bass.

Cheren stumbled through the building, shocked beyond belief. Doctors walked up to him. "Cheren, sir, I believe we found a way to keep your Haxorus in decent shape." they said. Cheren scowled deeply.

Cheren arrived at Nacrene City, loosing the injured Haxorus. The Pokemon held it's head down, tusks missing. They were ripped out at the root, so they could not grow back. Cheren screamed at the pokemon, berating it for it's uselessness. He commanded his Serperior to use Coil, and then Energy Ball. The snake wrapped itself around the dragon, and then unleashed a massive amount of blows down. The dragon held it's head down, used to the abuse.

Almost a week had passed since Krom arrived back at the Village, and he felt a lot better. Saria was only slightly better. Granitwarf was still missing, his forging companions with him. Krom trained his other Pokemon, keeping himself in shape thanks to Vraccas and Simba. Simba was faster, but Vraccas hit harder. And even Rex helped out, teaching Krom how to take a hit. They trained hard, sustaining even more wounds. Foxy ha her jaw set back, but they had to remove teeth. Spots had his hip placed back, but his tail still didn't work properly. Even Krom had a hard time using his left hand.

Saria watched them train, frowning. He was already back to training, even though he suffered like he did. She wondered why he kept going after everything, when she gave up. She wanted to move on, but something was holding her back. She went back to her previous activity. Gardevoir were known for opening small black holes, and controlling them mentally. She tried, but failed. She concentrated harder, focusing her energy. She failed again, sighing. She tried a third time, hoping it was the charm.

She heard a voice speak to her. It was deep, seductive and soothing. "Concentrate." It said, lulling her into a trance. "Focus all of your emotion into that space. Good. Now, draw everything in. make everyone feel what you feel." It said. The black hole opened, and she controlled it perfectly. Rocks and leaves were sucked in, and she smiled for the first time since the attack. She heard the voice compliment her, and then she spun.

She thought she saw a shadow flying through the woods, but it was only Vraccas Fertilesoil emerging from the dark. "Was that you?" She asked, wondering if he was the voice she heard. He tilted his had. "Was what me?" He asked, voice gravelly. She sighed, shrugging it off. "I see you accomplished what you wanted. That is good. May I ask you something?" He asked, sitting down. She tilted her head, looking at the Halfling. She nodded. "Your Golett is pink. Your Golett is in critical condition, according to Glenda. Would you like it if I healed it?" He asked. She beamed, nodding.

Hyuu sat watching Kyouhei sleep. He held the contacts in his hand, wondering what color the boy's eyes actually were. He reached toward the boy's face, hoping to lift his eyelids. Just then, a Happiny Halfling came in. "Glenda! Come quick!" she called, and the Chansey Halfling followed her out. Chief Bishop stood in at the Village gates, watching his Pawniard come into view. Krom and Simba also watched, accompanied by Rex, Saria and Vraccas. They saw the Pawniard march back into the village. But what caught their attention wasn't the marching Pawniard. It was the heavily scarred, tuskless Haxorus bleeding on them.

Krom watched Glenda work on Cheren's Haxorus. She used Psychic while her assistants held him in a heal Pulse barrier. She gasped, standing. Vraccas was at her side in an instant. "Oh my." she said, her hand over her mouth. Krom rose a brow. "The poor Haxorus." She said. Krom tilted his head, inquiring what she meant by that.

"This Pokemon isn't battle scarred. He was abused. Punches, baseball bats, knives, hammers, other Pokemon attacks, starvation. There is no form of abuse this Pokemon hasn't suffered." she said. Krom looked at the Haxorus, scowling. He would find Cheren, and show him the error of his ways.

Spots appeared before the forging dwarf, smiling. "You won't believe what just happened." He said to the dwarf, who grunted. "Cheren's Haxorus was beaten to shit, and then Chief Bishop's Pawniard found him. Glenda's working on him now." He said. The dwarf looked up. He chuckled, finishing his work.

Haxorus laid injured, but still alive. He called to Glenda, thanking her. Granitwarf appeared, and Haxorus tensed up. He opened the dragon's jaws, looking inside. He placed his hands in various positions around the dragon's face. He then nodded, scratched his beard, then left. The dragon tilted it's head, confused.

Granitwarf forged even more, renewed with strength. He cackled, and Castle face groaned.


	17. Blessed By The Womb-Maker's Get

Glenda worked harder than Simba had even seer her work. She patched each wound, finding another underneath. Scabs had to be removed from the Haxorus. She worked painstakingly. Simba left the building, heading to the gates. Vraccas meditated with Krom, teaching him about inner strength. The felid Halfling arrived, and they stood. Granitwarf appeared, something in hand. Krom smiled, happy to see his Pokemon. The dwarf presented a beautiful weapon to him. He took the Haxorus jaws and flattened one end, then attached them to an iron staff, wrapping the staff in leather. He combined the length and range of the naginata with the bearded axe. Vraccas looked at the weapon, smiling. "Impressive." he said. Krom loved the weapon, twirling in his hand. One axe jaw was on top, on the left side of the staff, while the other was on the bottom, on the other side of the staff. Granitwarf smiled, his massive arms throbbing.

They day went by pleasantly, Hyuu immersed in finding out his friend's eye color. Krom tested his weapon out, and Granitwarf met the rest of the Pokemon in the village. One poor soul was Defibrillator, an Electivire. His trainer named him because of his tails, which twitched behind him. Granitwarf laughed, cheering him on. At least his name could be worse. But no name was as bad as the Bisharp that stumbled into the village.

The Bisharp was missing all of it's blades, it's body barely in one piece. His helmet was gone, his wrist blades torn off, leaving flat stumps where they were. His chest blades were torn off, and he was beaten black and blue. Or, red, as he was a red Bisharp. Granitwarf ran up to him, Defibrillator and Krom following. Vraccas, Rex and Simba watched. "What happened?" He asked. The Bisharp coughed. "My trainer. Church. Must.. Help." He said, trying to move. The dwarf handed him to the bear like electric Pokemon, before setting out. Krom and the Halflings followed. He smelt fire, picking up the Bisharp's scent. When he arrived at the scene, he stopped.

The house was destroyed, only a brick fireplace standing. Pawniard littered the field. The Bisharp commanded a hundred Pawniard, all littering the field, some in pieces. Krom was sickened, and Rex gasped. Simba and Vraccas growled. Granitwarf ran to each body, looking for any survivors. When he was done, he looked to Krom and shook his had. They scoured the field, hearing a whimper. They found two boys injured heavily, holding each other. Krom hung his head. All this for what? This was too much. This was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. He looked to them, smiling. They managed to get them to the village, where an exhausted Glenda patched them up with Saria's help.

Granitwarf had found the blades of the Bisharp, kneeling before the injured Pokemon. He smiled, calling over two Audino, and the Electivire. He took the Pokemon's tail in his massive hands, placing the blade back in place. He yelled CLEAR!, and the Pokemon used Thunderbolt. Underwarf worked meticulously, welding the blades back on, one by one. The Pokemon was impressed with the dwarf's ability to weld small objects, as his hands were larger then the Bisharp's skull. Once done, the Audino used Heal Pulse on the Pokemon, bringing it back to full health slowly.

Krom was simmering. Simba smiled, watching Glenda work. She was tired, and Vraccas knew this. He told her to get rest, and he began to heal them. "I thought Landorus can't use Heal Pulse?" He asked. The Halfling grunted. "Being half human helps. Besides, since when can Luxray use Close Combat?" He asked, chuckling. Simba laughed. "Why are you healing them? I thought you were into the hurting, not the helping." He asked. Vraccas grunted. "Because. AS long as a being is fertile or walks more than one path, I will always assist." He said, finishing his work. The boy smiled, grabbing his white skull cap. It covered his black hair, and a thick scar on his forehead. "How'd ya get that scar kid?" Simba asked. The boy laughed. "I got it protecting my cousin from a Salamence" He said.

Simba nodded. "Not bad. Name's Simba. That's Vraccas." He said, gesturing to the Halfling, who grunted. The boy smiled. "My name's Brendan, but you can call me Ruby." He said. Simba nodded. The boy's eyes were as red as rubies, which made him wonder if they were contacts. The boy left the room, and Vraccas grunted. "Is it me, or does everyone wear contacts?" He asked. Simba laughed. Ruby brought the other boy in, his leg broken badly. Simba hissed. "Damn. Is that his thigh bone?" He asked, seeing the bone through a cut on his leg. Vraccas grunted, heading to work. Simba rolled his eyes. The boy's eyes were golden. "Either it's National Contact Week, or some divine being is playing tricks on us." He said, leaving the room.

Vraccas finished his work, then stopped. "Your name is Hibiki, right?" He asked. The boy nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Vraccas chuckled. "I do know Psychic. Now, Hibiki, or would I rather call you Gold? Why don't you stay in the village for a while? At least until your Bisharp is healed." He said. The boy smiled, heading out. Vraccas grunted. "Children these days." He said.

Gold and Ruby stood at the village gates, waiting for Bisharp to heal. Gold reached for a Poke-ball on his belt, but it wasn't there. Gold panicked, and Krom walked over. "Something the matter?" He asked, slinging his weapon over his shoulder. Gold nodded. "They took him! They took my Typhlosion!" He yelled, upset. Krom sighed. "Alright. Wait here. I'll be back." He said. He called to Granitwarf, telling him what they were up to. The dwarf beat his hammer against his chest.

The two followed the churches trail, heading toward Nacrene City. Granitwarf smelt the scent of cheep wine and rotten crackers. Following the scent, he found the group holding the Typhlosion. He nodded to Krom, making the first. He jumped, slamming his hammer into the back of a churchgoer. Krom twirled his weapon, slicing into the flesh of another. Krom came up, using the length of the weapon to hook a churchgoer's throat, pulling his head off. Granitwarf slammed through his foes, and went to use Thunder Punch. Instead, the electricity charged his hammer, and he struck. The impact was more forceful, and scorched flesh. He roared, smiting more churchgoers.

Krom was locked in battle with the leader, a Priest. He used a sword, parrying blows with Krom. Krom spun around him, sweeping at his feet. He slammed his blade into Krom's weapon, and Krom altered his blow. He hooked the man's weapon, tearing it from his grip. Krom spun his weapon, planting it into the skull of his foe. He saw the man's skull split, his blade in his mouth. Krom saw his eyes fall to the ground, and his blade become coated in brains. He pulled it out, turning. Granitwarf gave a barrel to the weasel like Pokemon, who drank heartily. Krom walked over, smiling. Granitwarf smiled. He grabbed Krom's weapon. He twisted the staff in the center, and it split in two. He put it back together, smiling at Krom.

Krom returned to the village with a drunken Typhlosion. Gold looked at his Pokemon in shock. "What happened?" He asked Krom, who laughed. "He learned to celebrate like a Hitoawa." He said, laughing. Granitwarf raised his barrel, taking a deep swig. The two boy's returned the pokemon to it's ball, thanking Krom. He smiled, waving to them "It was no problem. But from now on, stay in a crowded area." He said, walking off.

Saria finished practicing her black hole technique, and sat. She thought about Krom. He stood with her, and took a beating from Gurdurr for her. He fought for her, he killed for her. No one had ever done that. Maybe there was something more to the warrior than she thought.

Vraccas and Simba laughed, studying Saria. "Psychic Pokemon are clingy. Especially when in heat. I wonder how Krom will deal with that." Simba said. Vraccas grunted. "For his sake, I hope he can. Or else he'll be a eunuch. I'll castrate him for not being able to handle a simple girl." He said. Simba laughed. "Oh please. Female Pokemon are bad enough, just think about Halflings. I remember when sable was in heat. It was crazy." He said. Vraccas grunted. "Sableye are mischievous, and snaky. That is expected. Most ghosts are quiet and calm lovers." He said Simba laughed. "Oh? And what about Glenda and Saria?" He asked. Vraccas grunted.

"Glenda is a Normal Type Halfling. Normal Pokemon are simplistic, average lovers. Chansey is a mothering Pokemon that likes to sooth her lover. Gardevoir are emotional. Very. She'll likely never let him go when she's in heat. Another factor is her typing. Psychic Pokemon like to bond first. So the whole cliché candlelight dinner is perfect for them. She'll also share her emotions with him, which enhances the feel." He said. Simba laughed. "If you say so, Professor Grunts-A-Lot." He jeered. Vraccas grunted.

Granitwarf came back with Castle Face and Twiggy. When he opened the camper on the Bastiodon's back, he came out baring gifts. Everyone was forged armor. Packer got a wing covering for both wings, each edge sharp. A spiked ball covered the end of his tail. Spots wore armor on him, the tail covering covered in small blades. Foxy wore a special helmet that encased her mane, spiking it. Nibbles wore a helmet with extended jaws, making his bites stronger. He forged special armor for Saria and Krom, and gave Emolga armor over her thin membrane so she could fly easier. Golurk had a shield as tall as him, and a short spear. Granitwarf was coated in armor, smiling. Infernape chose not to wear armor, liking the feel of freedom.

Saria's Golett emerged, accompanied by Vraccas. Granitwarf had forged her smaller armor, and she cheered as she put it on. Vraccas placed his hand on Golurk, closing his eyes. He looked to the trainers. "I have blessed your Pokemon. Do not take my blessings for granted." He said, turning and walking off. They blinked at him, wondering what he meant.

Hyuu growled, giving up. He left the building, tired of waiting for Kyouhei to wake up. Said boy awoke, giggling happily. He had the spiky haired trainer fooled. He looked to the sides, deciding to go exploring. He left the building, heading back to the orphanage. He met the one legged Charmeleon, waving happily. The Pokemon called over to him, hopping. He kneeled down, smiling. He pet the dragon, hearing footsteps behind him. "Go away Hyuu." He said. The person laughed. "I'm not Hyuu." he said. Kyouhei turned, looking at Krom. Krom's red eyes pierced into Kyouhei's yellow ones. "Huh. Looks more intimidating than Hyuu's contacts." He said.

Krom laughed, sighing. Hyuu had green eyes, but wore red contacts. Kyouhei had bright yellow eyes, but he wore dark brown contacts. What's next? Is someone going to implant Houndoom horns into their skull?"

He smiled at Kyouhei. "How are your Pokemon doing?" He asked. Shira had said he was different, slow even. He didn't fight back when Hyuu beat him, which confused him. The boy grumbled. "Good." He said. Krom smiled. "That's good. Do you still have your pendant?" He asked, not seeing the monticore pendant on him. He smiled, pulling it from under his jacket. Krom laughed. "I was wondering, why do you always wear contacts?" He asked.

Kyouhei seemed uneven. "I don't like them." He said, scratching his head. Krom sat down next to Kyouhei. "Why not?" He asked. Kyouhei fidgeted. "My dad had them." He said. Krom sighed. "Okay. Does he have a name?" He asked, gesturing to the one legged Charmeleon. Kyouhei grumbled. "His name is… Z!" He said happily. Krom laughed. He enjoyed Kyouhei's company. If it wasn't for how crazy Hyuu was, he'd might ask Kyouhei travel with him. The boy could use more friends.

Saria sat, contemplating the voice. It was so soothing, and likely came from a Psychic Pokemon or Halfling. But she couldn't tell. Other pokemon had Psychic abilities. Umbreon and Electivire were two. She sighed. Her Golett was picking flowers. She placed them on her head, cheering happily. Saria smiled. Her Golett was very healthy, and Vraccas kept to his promise. Although, what did he mean by he blessed her?

Vraccas smiled. His powers were stronger than last time. He loved rising from the dungeon. He was always stronger. This time, his powers exceeded his expectations. Simba laughed. "What did you do to those golems?" He asked, referring to his blessings. Vraccas grunted. "Figure it out. I'm the son of Landorus the Womb-Maker. What would the son of a fertility god bless a being with?" He asked, grunting. Simba laughed, his pupils narrowing.


	18. Baby, The Name's Big Bertha

Granitwarf walked into a nearby cave, looking for more materials. If they were going to storm Aspertia anytime soon, they needed proper armament. Or, at last Saria did. He grunted, walking past some fossils. He found some iron ore, but nothing worth keeping. He found a large chunk of silver metal, and struck it with his hammer. A red eye rolled toward him. He grabbed the eye, pulling it from whatever it was attached to. He found what appeared to be arm, large and heavy. He smiled, taking it with him. The rest of the metal stayed there, Granitwarf paying respects to the cave.

He altered the eye, putting small holes in it, unleashing the energy. He implanted it into Packer's helmet, placing the eye on the end of a spike. The eye gave the Druddigon the ability to see on both sides. The dragon thanked the dwarf, who smiled. He slammed the metal hard, heat flooding from both him and Castle Face. Whatever this metal was, it was extremely tough. He pounded the metal into shape, eyes gleaming like flame.

Simba saw Packer's new eye and chuckled. "Looks like the dwarf found Einstein." He said. Krom tilted his head. "Einstein?" He asked. Simba nodded. "Einstein was an old Metagross we had. He wandered off into the woods and never came back. We knew he'd passed on, but we never gave up looking." He said, pupils widening. Granitwarf emerged with a hunk of metal from the Pokemon's arm. It was fashioned into a bow, with no string. He handed it to Saria, motioning for her to shoot. She was confused, and Vraccas emerged from the shadows, grunting. "Allow me. I know what the smith means." He said, taking the bow from her.

Vraccas stood in front of a small part of the forest. He touched the bow, tracing back as if drawing the bow. A string and arrow made of psychic energy formed, and he loosed the arrow. The arrow impaled itself in a tree, and then faded. "The bow is charged by psychic energy. Something a Gardevoir has plenty of." He said. Saria smiled, taking the bow back from him. He grunted, walking off. "He grunts and growls a lot." Saria said. Simba laughed. "Yup. I guess it's because his father was a canid Pokemon." He said, slowly walking off. Saria tilted her had. "But I thought Landorus was a djinn, or a genie of sorts. How is he canid?" She asked. Vraccas appeared behind them, laughing.

"The Kami Trio, as their so eloquently called, have their Incarnate, or djinn forms. Then they have their animal, or Therian forms. My father was in this form when he impregnated my mother. This form is also the dark side of Landorus. He also becomes a god of insanity, as he looks crazed in this form. This is why I am canid, as my cousins were also animal like." He said. Krom blinked. 'Cousins?" He asked. Vraccas nodded. "I had two cousins, one from each uncle. My first cousin, Bandokai Plumewind, was the daughter of Tornadus the Zephyr. His Therian form makes him a god of flight. And my other cousin, Lasombra Stormtail, daughter of Thundurus the Storm-Whipper, whose Therian form makes him a god of clouds, an all that was in them. Including rain, storms and the like" He said, grunting.

Saria nodded. "What happened to them?" She asked. Simba laughed. "Bandokai is still alive, and we believe she fled to Johto, as it's the least influenced region. Only due to the fact that Kanto is in front of it." He said, smirking. Vraccas grunted, nodding. "Lasombra disappeared off to Landorus knows where. I believe she headed to Hoenn, but I could be wrong." He said. Krom nodded. "Are ther any more like you? You know, legendary Halflings?" He asked. Vraccas grunted. "Not really. Due to the size of most legendary Pokemon, it would be very difficult to conceive." He said, looking at them Simba laughed. "However, there have been a few in the past." He said. Simba continued.

"Yep. There was Kataro Yaksha. He was a warlord who bore an unusual resemblance to Zoroark." Vraccas nodded. "Many ancient warlords were Halflings. Some people question if Gracia Akechi was half Musharna." He said. Simba nodded. "What about Kenshin Uesugi? Didn't they say he was half Gallade or something?" Simba asked. Vraccas tilted his head. "That or Mewtwo. I believe his sister Aya-Gozen was half Froslass. His nephew, Kagekatsu, was believed to be half Alakazam." He said. Simba nodded. "There are Halflings everywhere. Some you won't even expect." He said, looking to the younger trainers. Vraccas nodded. "Yes. Although, if I had to guess, I'd say Kyouhei had Bouffalant in his DNA. How else could you explain that hair?" He said. They all laughed.

Hyuu rose up, having finished praying. His cross was still missing, but that wouldn't stop him. He walked about the village, looking for Kyouhei. Hyuu wanted to leave, and needed to locate the messy haired trainer. He growled, heading to Simba's orphanage. Finding Kyouhei there, he called his name. The Charmeleon next to him growled, standing on one leg. He turned to the dragon, tilting his head. Hyuu growled, grabbing the trainer by the back of his jacket, hoisting him up. He spun the trainer to face him, freezing. Kyouhei's piercing yellow eyes stared back at him. He took a step back. The boy giggled. "Hi Hyuu." He said, waving. The Charmeleon didn't relax. He wanted the spiky haired trainer to leave.

Hyuu grunted. "It's time to go Kyouhei." He said. The boy frowned. "Why? I want to stay here." He said. Hyuu growled. "No. We are leaving." He said. Kyouhei frowned. "But I want to stay." He said. Hyuu growled. An arrow flew by, Hyuu spinning. Simba, Saria Krom and Vraccas stood glaring. Simba's pupils thinned.

"If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to." he said, and Vraccas nodded. Hyuu growled. "Who are you to say what I do with my companions!?" He yelled. Simba tilted his head, his eyes glowing. "You treat him like a slave. And if that's the case, I'll challenge you for ownership of him. However, since you call him a companion," He said, lifting his tail. "Pinwheel Village law states that if he doesn't want to travel with you, he can battle you for the right. Seeing as how you'd beat him into listening to you." He spat, teeth bared. Vraccas grunted.

"The law states if he can defeat you in a two on two battle, he is free from you. Also, if you attack him or insult him in anyway, it is taken as an attack on the village. And I'll end you slowly." He said. Hyuu growled. "Fine!" He said.

The battlefield was set. Hyuu sent out his Servine, and Kyouhei used Z. Granitwarf looked at the one legged dragon, measuring the size of his leg from afar. Hyuu gave the first command. Simba wanted to make sure Kyouhei won, and smiled.

"Servine, use Vine Whip!" He called. Kyouhei giggled. The dragon hopped around the vines, closing in. Kyouhei called for a fire attack, and the dragon used Fire Punch. The snake slithered back, using Dragon Tail. The dragon hopped back, using Aerial Ace. The snake flew back, hissing. Z followed up with a Slash, causing the snake to fly back. Hyuu growled.

"Servine, use Solarbeam!" He called. The snake opened it's mouth, charging the beam. Kyouhei called for that flying attack, referring to Aerial Ace. The dragon surged forward. He sliced the snake, causing it to misfire. The beam shot at Kyouhei himself, striking him in the chest. He flew back, grinding against the ground.

Krom growled, his teeth grit. He didn't want to see the boy hurt. Z didn't either, and roared. Blue light surrounded him, and he grew. Simba chuckled. "About time he evolved." He said. The newly evolved Charizard growled at Hyuu, eyes narrowed. Krom blinked. Something was off about the dragon. A Charizard was an orange Pokemon, but Z was light brown. Simba laughed. Kyouhei cheered the dragon, who roared. Hyuu was uneasy, and Z capitalized on that. He surged forward, striking the snake with Wing attack, defeating it. Hyuu growled, returning the snake. He smirked, flinging his other Pokeball. Kyouhei paled when the Pokemon Hyuu called upon was his Lucario.

Krom growled. "Sneaky cuntfuck." He said. Simba nodded. Vraccas grunted. Hyuu commanded Lucario to use Aura Sphere, and he actually listened. Kyouhei didn't want either Pokemon hurt, and didn't know what to do. The energy ball struck Z, forcing back, his footing unsure. Kyouhei grit his teeth, mind unfocused. Kyouhei called for Close Combat. The jackal leapt forward, punching Z. He swept the dragon's foot from under him, hammer fisting him to the ground. He kicked him up into the air, kicking him past Kyouhei, into a tree. The boy ran to the dragon, sinking down before him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The dragon grunted, before falling unconscious. Kyouhei's eyes watered, and Simba stepped forward. "Kyouhei is hereby defeated, unable to battle because you fucked with his head. Using his own Pokemon against him was a pathetic strategy, fag." He said. Hyuu growled. Simba sighed, looking to the Lucario. "I apologize for what is about to happen to you my friend." He said, closing his eyes. "BERTHA!" Simba called, eyes ablaze. He growled at Hyuu, electricity cackling around him. The ground shook, and a Ryperior emerged from the darkest part of the forest. She growled at the trainer, and Krom gaped. Not at the Pokemon's power, but at the fact she had no arms.

Hyuu laughed. "This is it!? You expect to beat me with an armless Pokemon? That's pathetic!" He yelled. Bertha growled. "Kyouhei, meet Big Bertha. She's Z's mother." He said. The dragon grunted, slowly regaining consciousness. Kyouhei smiled, waving at the Rhino like Pokemon. Simba gave the first command. "Bertha, please use Rock Polish." He said. The rhino growled, and he sparkled. Hyuu scoffed. "Lucario, use Water Pulse! Then Aura Sphere!" He called. The jackal growled, shooting a ball of condensed water, then the ball of energy at the rhino. Simba smiled. "Bertha, please use Dragon Tail." He said, asking nicely. Bertha shot forward, moving at unusual speeds. She dodged both attacks, her tail cloaked in blue energy.

She jumped, spinning and coming down. The massive ball at the end of her tail made contact with the jackal's head, defeating it. Kyouhei gasped, and Hyuu returned the jackal. He turned to leave, but Krom stood there, frowning.

"Give him his Pokemon back. Now." He said. Hyuu scoffed. "His Pokemon? You saw who it listened to. His Pokemon would have turned on me." He said. Krom growled. "I noticed. So, what your secret? Do you beat him into submission? Sing to him? Tell him how you feel? Or do you read him fairytales? I heard the Bible was a good fairy tail." He said, finger on his chin. Hyuu growled. "How dare you insult the Bible! If it wasn't for Arceus, you wouldn't be here!" He yelled. Krom tilted his head. "Really? So a horse has the ability to prevent people from having kids? Doesn't that make Arceus a used condom?" He asked. Hyuu swung his fist at Krom who dodged it. "Shut Up! You fucking heathen!" He said, swinging his fists at Krom, who dodged each one.

Krom laughed. "Is this the best you got? I've seen better from a fat Miltank. Oh wait; let's not bring your mother into this." He said. Hyuu grunted. "At least I know who my mother is!" He screamed, and Krom stopped. He grabbed Hyuu by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Let's get something straight. My parents were hunted down by your kind. If it wasn't for some crack head Sinnoh native mixing together Pagan stories and altering them, Arceus wouldn't exist!" He said, clenching harder. Hyuu gasped for breath. "Arceus was never crucified for what, twelve hours, if that? Kyurem hung from the world tree for nine days and nine nights without food or drink! And do you know what happened when he came back? He brought knowledge with him! Knowledge you horsecock loving shits stole!" He screamed. Simba laughed and Vraccas nodded.

Hyuu began to go limp, and Kyouhei ran over. He grabbed Krom's arm, trying to pry Hyuu free. Krom growled, dropping Hyuu. Simba and Vraccas left, finding nothing left for them here. Krom turned, leaving. 'Come on Saria, we've got better shit to do than this. There not worth my time." He said. She smiled, turning to walk beside him.

Hyuu stood, breathing heavily. "WHY!? Got some human sacrifice to do!? Make sure to save me some virgin's blood!" He called. Saria spun, frowning. She was fed up with the boy's pestering ways. She charged all of her energy, using Psychic on Hyuu. He was struck in the head, and his pupils nearly disappeared. Then he saw it. He saw the armored warriors surrounded by a veil of sorts. Like someone, or something was pushing them. They had this seemingly almighty being on their side, and they were beyond him. He knew in that moment, he stood no chance.

Hyuu saw what appeared to be the future. Even more Pokemon surrounded them. Each Pokemon, even if they weren't in his possession at the moment, glared at him. Hyuu knew that he couldn't protect his family if Krom chose to attack them. He couldn't protect his friends. He couldn't protect himself. The vision faded, Kyouhei waving his hand in front of his face.

Krom sat reading, the scene with Hyuu slowly simmering down. He read on his clan's social customs. "Due to their battle heavy lives, the Hitoawa had nearly no social customs. Below are a known few.

First, the Hitoawa never allowed someone to challenge their honor. If challenged, the Hitoawa would defend their honor with their lives.

Second, the Hitoawa preferred Halflings and the mentally challenged as their companions.

Third, The Hitoawa had no time for marriage ceremonies. When a Hitoawa wanted a wife, he would declare her his wife in front of a group. Unless challenged, the woman in question was officially his wife.

Fourth, divorces were the same way. If they do not wish to be married, the male declared the marriage over in front of a large group.

Fifth, the average Hitoawa was married by age twelve, children at age fourteen. Many tales were considered veterans by age thirty, and elders by forty five. Grand elders were the few who made it beyond fifty. It is said Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa was a grand Elder at the time of his death.

Krom sighed, slowly falling to sleep. He thought to the social customs now, and laughed. Things were so much easier then. He looked to Saria, who was sleeping. Krom fell asleep, wondering what it would be like to me married to Saria.


	19. Mufasa's Intuition

Krom sat, continuing to read from the book. "However, if the Hitoawa did find the time for a wedding, it would be done in a forest, and the one marrying them would be a Shaman of sorts. Back in ancient times, the Akumu Clan was the most famous for their shamanistic lifestyles." It read. He stood, enjoying the morning air. Saria played with her Golett, who wore a crown of flowers. Granitwarf had disappeared, taking Castle Face and Twiggy with him. Rocky sat calmly on the ground, absorbing sunlight. Spots growled, his tail paining him when it twitched. Krom smiled, everyone nearly back to full strength. Golurk and Infernape trained, Packer watching closely.

Granitwarf emerged from the forest, carrying a large leg with him. He called Leavanny over, the insect feeling better than before. The two walked through the village, seeking Kyouhei out. Once he found the boy playing with Z, he smiled. He showed the leg to Kyouhei, who tilted his head. He walked over to Z, smiling. He placed the leg on the dragon's stump, using Thunder Punch. The attack charged his fist, and he used his fingertips to weld the leg onto the Pokemon. Z cried out in pain, and Leavanny closed in, using Heal Pulse. Scales slowly started to form on his leg, and he gaped. Once the leg appeared normal, Krom laughed.

The trainer had followed his Pokemon, wondering what they up to. "Not bad. Although, he shouldn't use it very much. It wouldn't be good for the healing process." He said. Kyouhei smiled. Krom turned, his Pokemon heading out with him.

Hyuu growled. Kyouhei was his friend, and yet all Krom did was be kind to him. He kicked a rock, walking through the forest. He punched a tree, holding back tears. He heard a laugh, and spun to see Alder standing before him, smiling.

"Now now, we can't hurt the tree can we?" He asked, rhetorically. Hyuu growled, yelling at the champion. "Who are you to say what I shouldn't do?" Alder laughed. He walked up to the boy, towering over him. He placed a finger at the crook of Hyuu's neck, and applied pressure. Hyuu grunted, falling to the ground. "That should ease some of the pressure." He said, smiling.

Alder walked into town, running into Glenda. He nodded to the Halfling, enjoying the village. He sat down at a café in the village, smiling. "It's been so long since I've been here." He said. He heard a laugh. "I'd say. Nice to see you old friend." A voice said. Alder smiled, watching Simba sit down. "Simba-sama, how have you been?" He asked. Simba laughed. "Sama? I haven't done anything to warrant that." He said. Alder shook his head. "You taught me all I know." He said. The Luxray Halfling laughed. "I taught you what my mother taught me. That's all. So tell me, what are you doing back home?" He asked.

The champion smiled. "I'm looking for Krom Hitoawa. Do you know him?" He asked.

Simba laughed. "The kid? Been training him for weeks. Sable's due any day now. Why do you need to see Krom?" He asked. Alder leaned back. "I have to give him something." He said. Simba chuckled. "I sent a message to Saria. They should be here any minute." He said. Alder smiled. "That's good. How has he been?" He asked. Simba laughed. "Been great. Their armored, stringer and faster, and nastier. Their training has paid off." He said, smiling. Alder laughed. "I take it you like what you've done with them?" He asked. Simba laughed. "It wasn't all me. I had Rex and Vraccas help me." He said. Alder looked at Simba.

"Vraccas is awake? When did that happen?" He asked. Said Halfling grunted. "When my student was attacked." He said, taking a seat. Alder nodded. "I apologize for that. Cheren got out of hand. We took care of him though." He said. Vraccas growled. "Took care of him? He obviously is still alive and well, and with his Pokemon." He said, glaring. Alder tilted his head. "How do you know?" He asked. Vraccas stood, leading them to Glenda's home. Alder saw the Haxorus, who was still unconscious. Alder sighed. "I see. I always knew something was wrong with the dragon." He said, placing his hand on the dragon's head.

Granitwarf walked in, seeing the three surrounding the dragon. He shoved through, opening the dragon's mouth. He placed something in his mouth, using Thunder Punch to weld them in. The dragon grunted, and Granitwarf returned the favor. He reached into his beard, and pulled out two axes, identical to his originals. He placed them into indents the device had, pulling a screw from his beard. He screwed it in, pulling the axes. They were in snug. Vraccas chuckled. "Impressive. He forged him an implant that allows him to implant different axes." He said.

Saria and Krom walked in, seeing he dwarf run his fingers through his beard. They looked to Alder, who smiled. "Krom. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand. Krom looked to Simba, who nodded. He shook Alder's hand, watching Alder pull something from his poncho. He handed Krom a badge from the Aspertia City Gym. "This is yours. You earned it. I was impressed by the battle." He said. Krom smiled, thanking the champion. "Not bad Simba-sama. I can feel the training." He said. Simba laughed. Krom blinked. "Sama?" He asked.

Sama was a suffix used to refer to someone you respected highly, and had known for years. Why did Alder use it for Simba? The Halfling sighed. "Yup. Alder's what, sixty?" He asked. Alder laughed. "I'm a lot older than him. In fact, when I first met Alder, I was already a Luxray. He was an infant I found on a walk. Sable always questioned whether I'll be good father or not, and I always told her not to worry." He said. Alder laughed. "Simba-sama raised me. Although, I wonder how he kept his youth." He said. Simba laughed. "Family secret." He said, wagging his finger. Krom chuckled. "Oh, I was

meaning to ask you something." He said.

Simba tilted his head. "I was reading the book that old woman gave me, and it said something about a clan by the name of Akumu. Do you know them?" He asked. Simba laughed. "You've got the best luck of anyone I've ever seen." He said, pupils narrowing. Krom tilted his head. "Why?" He asked. Vraccas grunted. "Because Alder is one of two Akumu left alive." He said. Alder laughed.

"There's only one reason a Hitoawa would ask about my family." He said. Saria tilted her head. "Why?" She asked. Krom scratched the back of his neck, nervous. Alder laughed. "You haven't spoken to her about it? Poor child." He said, leading the two out of the building.

Granitwarf had taken the Haxorus, off to train him. Vraccas grunted. "My memory isn't what it used to be. Remind me why a Hitoawa would see out an Akumu." He said. Simba laughed. "The Akumu were Pagan Shamans. They actually were famous for throwing weddings for the Hitoawa in war times.

Saria blushed, holding her head down. Alder told her why Krom sought him out. The boy grunted. "I mean, why not? We travel together, I've saved your life, I train your Pokemon, and I like you. So, why not?" He said, shrugging. She blushed. "You like me?" She asked,

smiling. Krom nodded, smiling.

Simba laughed from the shadows. "Oh, this is gold." He said. Vraccas grunted. "Why?" He asked. Simba laughed. "No reason. I just wonder how he's gonna travel with her if she gets pregnant or has kids. Can't have little quarter Ralts children running about unsupervised." He laughed. Vraccas grunted. "He better figure it out. I won't like it if he doesn't." He growled. Simba patted his friend on the back. "Chill out." He said, referring to Landorus' crippling weakness to ice.

Krom and Saria walked back into the village, hand in hand. Simba blinked, and Vraccas grunted. "What?" He asked. Simba laughed. "Nothing. I just never saw two eleven year olds kiss like that." He said. "Like what?" The Halfling asked, his tail twitching. "Like they would have got seriously down and funky if we weren't there." He said. Vraccas chuckled.

Gold and Ruby ran up to Krom, yelling to him. He turned to the boys, tilting his head. "What is it?" He asked. Gold panicked. "A Drapion! He's injured!" He cried. Krom followed them to the village gates, where a Drapion laid bleeding. They ushered him to Glenda, who began work. Cuts covered his body, and he groaned in pain.

Simba growled. "Why do so many injured Pokemon stumble through our gates?" He asked, agitated. Vraccas grunted. "Maybe it's our destiny to be the sanctuary that the injured and abandoned need." He said. Simba sighed. "Guess you right." He said.

Krom paced at the village gates, growling. The Drapion wasn't doing too good. Glenda said his nerves were damaged, and his arms wouldn't work well for a while. Krom leaned up against the gates, sighing. Granitwarf grunted, catching his attention. He had arrived with the Haxorus, who seemed a little better. Krom smiled, looking the dragon up and down. Most of his scars had been healed, but faintly remained visible. Granitwarf had…tattooed the Pokemon? Across the dragon's short arms was intricate knot work, starting at his shoulder with a Triskela, symbol of Celebi the Jumper. The Haxorus roared, and Krom smiled.

"That Haxorus doesn't have it's own tusks. What a disgrace." a voice said. Krom spun to see an older man, with shoulder length gray hair. Although, streaks of purple remained in his hair. Simba growled, catching Krom's attention. "You're still alive? I figured the injections would have worn off by now." He said. The man scoffed. "Looks like I'm still here whelp." He spat, teeth grit. Simba chuckled darkly. "Get this straight. If it wasn't for my father, you'd be long dead." He said. The man laughed. "Maybe. But back to business. Have you seen my pathetic excuse for a Drapion?" He spat. Krom growled. "So you're the cruel fuck who hurt him!" Krom yelled.

He scoffed. "It was just training. He couldn't handle it, so I removed him from my team." he said. Simba growled. "This is what my father wanted to avoid. You're lucky he found you a good enough friend to extend your lifespan." He said. Krom blinked. "I'm not getting it." He said. Simba's pupils thinned.

"Over a hundred years ago, almost two, a man by the name of Ash Ketchum destroyed the Pokemon League. He became the first Grand Champion, and reigned for years. My father was a scientist for Ketchum Genetics, a corporation that worked in genetics. That developed a serum to extend the lifespan of people by years. Hundreds apparently. All the gym leaders and elite four members were given the serum, as were some of his other friends. Including his most fickle rival, Paul." He said, glaring at the graying trainer.

Simba twitched, his jaw muscles flexing. "Ash was so caught up in helping his friends and family, he forgot himself. And one day after a long battle, he passed quietly. It is said that some of his Pokemon disappeared. As when his wife, Iris, made it home, his Infernape, Charizard, and Torterra were all gone. Paul was the one subject my father couldn't stand. He always got rid of a Pokemon that lost. When his Azumarill lost in Sinnoh, he gave it to a little boy in the Poke-Center. He got rid of his Chimchar, which became Ash's Infernape. He caught two Starly and a Stantler, only to release immediately for being too weak. He disgusted me and my father." He said.

Krom gaped at Paul. The Haxorus growled. He stepped forward, roaring loudly. Paul closed his eyes, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "Looks like the pathetic thing wants to fight. Fine." He said, flinging the ball. A Magmortar stood smiling darkly at the dragon. It was a light red, almost gray. The Pokemon's age was getting to it, and Krom knew that. Simba hissed. "If you lose Krom, I swear by Xerneas' horns I'll kill you." He said. Krom smiled, looking to the Haxorus. "Alright, Let's do it! Haxorus, use Dual Chop!" He said, commanding Cheren's Haxorus.


	20. Misty Kasumi, Big Mouth

The dragon launched himself forward, head tucked down. Paul scoffed, calling for Thunder Punch. The duck like Pokemon sidestepped, Thunder Punching the dragon in the side of the head. The dragon tumbled, crashing into the ground. He grunted, spinning to his feet. Krom called for Aerial Ace, and the dragon cloaked itself in silver energy. The dragon jumped, coming down. Paul called for Psychic, and the Pokemon grunted. Haxorus was cloaked in pink energy, and was then slammed to the ground. The dragon grunted, standing slowly. Granitwarf flexed his muscles, glaring across the field.

Paul called for Flamethrower. The flame shot from the cannon like hands of the Pokemon. Krom told Haxorus to dodge, the dragon leaping to the side. Krom called for Dual Chop, and the dragon launched himself forward. Paul told Magmortar to grab the dragon. He placed his hands out, and Haxorus ran straight for him. Krom looked at the Pokemon, wondering why it would grab Haxorus. He saw that the hands retracted into the cannons.

Krom cursed. "Haxorus, jump!" He called. The dragon propelled itself in the air, heading straight for the Magmortar. Paul scoffed. "Clear Smog." He said. White smoke flew through the Pokemon's hands, coating Haxorus. The dragon flew from the smoke, grunting as he hit the ground.

Magmortar smiled, and Haxorus stood, grunting. Krom tried to remember any move Haxorus could use, but his mind failed him. "Aerial Ace!" He called, hoping to damage the duck. The Pokemon cloaked itself in silver energy, charging the Pokemon. Paul scowled, calling for Clear Smog again, hoping to divert the dragon. The smoke flew from the hands of the Magmortar, coating the field.

Haxorus and Magmortar both disappeared. Paul grunted, calling for Flamethrower. Krom growled, and he called for Aqua Tail. The duck Pokemon's flame removed the misty smog, and Haxorus erupted from behind, spinning in air. His tail was cloaked in water, and struck the Magmortar in the back, causing it to stumble forward. Krom called for Dual Chop, and the dragon landed.

Haxorus slashed the duck with his left axe blade, spinning to use his right. The Magmortar fell forward, grunting. Krom called for Iron Tail. The dragon spun around, slamming his tail into the back of the Pokemon, defeating it.

Paul returned the Pokemon, sending out an Ursaring. The Pokemon roared, and Haxorus roared back. Paul commanded Ursaring to use Focus Blast, and Krom called for Hyper Beam. The dragon roared, shooting the beam from it's mouth. Ursaring sidestepped, launching the ball of blue energy. Haxorus grunted, falling to the ground defeated. Krom returned the dragon, growling. Simba hissed, throwing a Pokeball to Krom. "Don't fuck it up." He said. Krom blinked, and flung the ball. A Charizard roared loudly, and Krom gaped. Not only was the Pokemon huge, the lizard was wingless.

Krom smirked, ready. He commanded the Charizard to win, and he didn't care how. The Pokemon roared, charging forward. Silver energy was behind the Charizard. Paul didn't anticipate the Quick Attack from the dragon. He slammed into Ursaring, who stumbled back. Paul growled, calling for a Close Combat. The bear swung it's fist. The dragon leaned to the side, his eyes gleaming.

The bear uppercutted, the dragon leaning back. Charizard tripped the Ursaring, slamming his fists into his chest. The bear roared in pain, spinning to his feet. He swung his fist, Charizard blocking with his forearm. Charizard punched the bear, causing him to slide back. The Charizard used Quick Attack, slamming into the bear. The bear stumbled back, knocked to the ground by a Brick Break. The bear came up with a Thunder Punch, striking the dragon in the chin, causing him to stumble back.

The bear used Trash, attacking without care. He punched the dragon in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Charizard grabbed the bear's other fist, flinging him across the battlefield. The bear twirled, landing on his feet. The bear growled, and the Charizard smirked. The bear charged, and the dragon spun. The dragon used Dragon Tail, flinging the Pokemon back. The special effect of the move activated, and Ursaring was absorbed back into his Pokeball, an Aggron coming out roaring. Charizard streamed across the field, striking the Pokemon with Focus Punch.

The Aggron flew back, crying out. Charizard jumped forward, using Dragon Tail. The metallic beast flew back defeated. Ursaring was dragged from his Pokeball. However, before the energy of the Pokeball faded from his form, Charizard Hyper Beamed him in the chest, causing him to fly back defeated. The Charizard jumped, landing with his head tucked down, and arms raised, elbows bent. Paul growled, sending out a Weavile. He called for Ice Shard, the ball of ice forming.

The Pokemon launched the ball, Charizard using Fire Punch to avoid damage. Paul called for Ice Punch, and the Pokemon launched forward. Krom called for Quick attack. The dragon launched himself forward, stopping in front of the Weavile. The Pokemon flinched momentarily, giving the dragon time to defeat it with Brick Break. Paul growled, returning the Weavile and sending out a Nidoking. The Pokemon growled, eyes narrowed.

Paul called for Thunderbolt, the Pokemon shooting electricity from it's horn. The Charizard moved to the side, surging forward. Paul scoffed, calling for Poison Jab. The pokemon swung it's fist, which was coated in purple energy. The Charizard leaned to the side, grabbing the Pokemon around the waist. Charizard jumped into the sky, clenching the Pokemon. He spun in air, falling to the ground. Paul called for Thunderbolt, the Pokemon shrouded in electricity.

They hit the ground, sending dust and rock across the field. When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were defeated. Paul and Krom returned their Pokemon. Paul growled, sending out an Electivire. The Pokemon smiled, yelling loudly.

Across the village, The Oozaru felt the presence of the Pokemon, and flew across the village, his feet almost never touching the ground.

Krom debated which Pokemon to use. The, Infernape exploded onto the field, Fire Punching the Pokemon. The two Pokemon locked eyes, and felt their old rivalry spark. The pokemon charged it's fists with electricity, Infernape charging his with fire. They swung their fist, which collided and sent a massive shockwave across the village.

Electivire swung his fist, Infernape leaning to the left. Infernape swung his fist, colliding with the bear like Pokemon's chest, sending it flying back. The Pokemon jumped forward, coming down. Infernape jumped back, his rage building. He slammed his fist into the Pokemon, who screamed in pain, hitting the ground.

Infernape appeared to lose control, angered by the appearance of Paul and his Pokemon. The ape rammed his fist into the face of the Electivire, causing it to fly back. He roared loudly, unleashing a furious flurry of Mach Punches. The Pokemon was slammed into a deepening crater, crying out in pain. Infernape jumped back, wrapping himself in an orb of flame. He levitated into the sky, arm raised above his head. The ball of fire pulsated around his fingertip, and Paul looked up in shock.

Krom was shocked at the anger the normally spiritual and shamanistic ape had. Simba was slightly nervous, and Vraccas was annoyed. Granitwarf screamed up to the ape, who snapped out of his rage like trance. He floated back to the ground, head hung low. Paul called for Thunder, and the Pokemon jumped from the crater. The ape growled, folding his arms.

Infernape lunged forward, licking the bear. He used Blaze Kick, unleashing a flurry of kicks, the struck the Pokemon in the jaw, defeating it. The electric Pokemon crashed into his trainer, and both fell unconscious. Granitwarf grabbed the Pokemon, flinging him west, along with his trainer, dusting off his hands afterward.

The two landed in the waters between Castelia and Nacrene, floating absently. Suddenly, a swarm of Basculin rose to the surface, tearing into their flesh. He piranha shredded them, Paul's Pokeballs crushed under their jaws.

Simba chuckled, impressed by the dwarf's throw. He looked to the younger trainer, smiling. "Not bad. Looks like Infernape didn't like Electivire." He said, laughing. Krom looked to the ape, who walked off into the village. "I've never seen him like that. What happened?" He asked. Simba tilted his head. "If I had to guess, I'd say your Infernape is The Oozaru." He said, pupils widening to accommodate the setting sun. Krom tilted his head. "Oozaru?" He asked.

Simba nodded. "The Oozaru was an immensely powerful Infernape who vanished. We thought he'd have passed by now, but he's still here, and even stronger than before. The Oozaru used to be Paul's Pokemon, but was abandoned for his inability to use Blaze upon command, or be willing to be beat into a situation where he'd have to use it." He said. Krom growled. "Bastard. What happened after Paul abandoned him?" He asked. Simba turned. "Ash Ketchum adopted him making him his own Pokemon. From then on, Infernape was Ash's Pokemon, and now he's yours." He said. Krom couldn't believe it. He actually owned one of Ash Ketchum's Pokemon.

The Pokemon League congregated, minus Cheren. Alder smiled at everyone, greeting them politely. "So Alder, did you learn anything from your journey to Pinwheel Village?" Misty asked. Alder smiled. "Even if I did, why would I tell you? So you can shrug it off? There is no point in bestowing knowledge you don't want upon you." He said. Misty growled. "You can't with hold information from us!" She yelled. Alder tilted his head. "Why not? I'm above you. The leaves do not obey the roots." He said. She growled.

"Although, I was happy to see Paul again." He said, mentioning Ash's fickle rival. Drayden raised a brow. "He was there? What fate befell him?" He asked. Alder sighed. "He insulted Krom's new Pokemon, and then was challenged. And like a confident hare, the turtle surpassed him in his arrogance." He said. Drayden raised a brow. "Paul was defeated?" He asked. Alder nodded. "I was impressed. Simba-sama trained a wingless Charizard very well. It was able to defeat four of Paul's Pokemon alone." He said. The Sinnoh Leaders, Maylene in particular, began to grow worried. "I see. His Ursaring, Nidoking, Aggron, and Weavile fell, I presume?" Drayden asked. Alder smiled. "Yes. His Magmortar was also defeated after a valiant battle." He said.

Volkner Blitzengrund, leader of Sunnyshore City, sighed. "And who defeated the Magmortar?" He asked, unconcerned. Alder laughed. "Why, it was Cheren's Haxorus." He said. The Unova leaders, minus Homika, froze. "How?" Cilan asked, confused. Alder sighed. "I was hoping to make a comment, not monologue about everything." He said. He smiled. "Cheren gave his Haxorus one final beating before leaving him for dead. Unfortunately, he was in Nacrene, which is nearby the village. Chief Bishop's Pawniard found him and brought him back, where Glenda healed him." He said.

Misty scowled. "But how does a Haxorus fight tuskless?" She asked. Alder smiled. "How does a blind child play? Because they want to." He said. Marlon laughed. "A tuskless Haxorus beat a two hundred year old Magmortar, trained by Paul of all people?" He laughed, finding it funny. The old woman slammed her staff down, the snake Pokemon hissing. "Do you find our meetings funny? Because if you do, then leave. The Haxorus was not tuskless. Have you forgotten who Krom's strongest Pokemon is?" she asked, eyes narrowed. Marlon still laughed. Alder pulled a Pecha Berry from his poncho.

"Silence." He said. He showed the berry to the leaders. "You're all lucky you're alive. Ash Ketchum blessed all of you with extended lives. I was raised by a Halfling in a secluded village, while you remained leaders for more years than I've lived. Simba-sama taught me one thing I'd never forget," He said, holding their attention. "He taught me that even the most harmless things can change the world. With this Berry, I could save lives by healing poison. The dwarf forged Haxorus a device that allows him to interchange axes of various shapes and sizes, and sharpness." He said.

"If that doesn't get it in your thick skulls, maybe this will." He said, pulling a piece of yellow skin from his poncho." This is Paul's Electivire after a school of Basculin attacked their near lifeless bodies. Granitwarf threw them across the region after _The Oozaru_ beat them half to death." He said.

They all paled. Krom Hitoawa was in possession of Ash's Infernape. They were all in stark shock that one of the strongest Pokemon in history was under their noses this whole time. The old woman laughed. "I thought I recognized Oozaru-sensei. He was so broken up when Grandpa died." she said. Misty turned to her. "Grandpa?" She asked, perplexed. The old woman chuckled. "Of course. Do you think Hareta hi is my birth name? Gods no. I was born Kurai Bashode Wa Ketchum. Ash was my grandfather." she said. They all were in shock, except Iris, who was her grandmother.

Misty scoffed. "Regardless, he's still no match for anyone from Kanto. And besides, how do you use Pokemon like that? An angry Golurk? Water beats it. A tuskless Haxorus. Water Pokemon can use Ice moves more often than not. The Bastiodon is weak to water, same as the dwarf. The Boldore is, as is her Golett and Druddigon. Leavanny and Deino are weak to ice, along with Emolga. Torterra is ridiculously weak to ice, and the dark Pokemon have nearly no defenses. And that ape is weak to water and psychic. My Starmie would smash his entire team without breaking a sweat." She said, folding her arms.

Homika stopped strumming her bass. "Prove it." She said. Misty turned to her. "I want your fucking pathetic ass to prove it. I want you to head to Pinwheel Village and defeat Krom Hitoawa. And if you fail, you are to give him a Gym badge." She said. Misty scoffed. "I'm above you, remember? Go back to playing your shitty music, and let the real gym leaders talk business." She said. Homika growled, and Alder placed his hand on the table.

"You're the only one here besides me and Kurai who hasn't been injected. Because of your family's tradition of having the youngest female child the leader, which also granted you longevity I'm jealous of. But, regardless of your family's immense lifespans or your ability to talk a good game, Homika is right." He said. Misty raised a brow. "I, Alder Akumu, foster son of Simba Lionheart, sensei of Krom Hitoawa, command you to challenge Krom to a battle, and give him a badge if you lose." he said. Misty paled. "Oh by the way, Homika's music is better than most." He said.

The old woman laughed. "I want to make this interesting though. Misty Kasumi of Cerulean City, you are to travel with Homika Blackwater to Pinwheel Village. If you fail to arrive or refuse, you shall meet the same fate as Cheren." she said. Misty grunted. "I have to travel with her?" she asked. Homika laughed. "I know, it's always horrible to travel with someone who's better looking than you. Oh wait, you've always done that." she quipped, angering misty. Misty opened her mouth to respond, but Alder placed his hand on the table.

"Enough. You are to depart first thing in the morning." He said. Misty grunted. Homika laughed. "Fine by me. At least I get to met Krom." She said. Meanwhile, in Pinwheel Village, Krom Hitoawa sneezed.


	21. The Backstabbers

Krom and co. decided to relax after the battle. Krom pulled Simba to the side. "Look, you really need to tell me more about this Ash thing." He said. Simba sighed. "Fine. Walk with me." He said, walking about the village.

"Ash Ketchum was always the underdog in battle. Infact, he never won a elite four tournament, never mind make it to the top two. It was so bad, his Pikachu got beat by a Meowth with Thunderbolt." He said, detailing Ash's most devastating defeat. "His rivals always seemed to beat him every time they battled, except in the League tournaments. And he always had these losers from Team Rocket following him. They were on orders from their boss to capture Ash's Pikachu." He said.

Krom blinked. "A Pikachu?" He asked. Simba nodded. "Ash's Pikachu was no slouch. Infact, Ash has met every legendary Pokemon in the world, and battled many. He took on Mewtwo, and even defeated Articuno." He said, mentioning Charizard's victory over the bird. "But, the Pikachu was a whole different ball game. Did you hear about Arceus' Jewel of Life?" He asked. Krom frowned. "No." He said.

Simba nodded. "Arceus fused five of his plates together into a jewel, and blessed a town with life. When he came to reclaim it, it had been stolen. And he raged, attacking everything." He said. "Dialga, Palkia and Giratina appeared, putting aside their differences to defeat the horse." He said. Krom blinked. "So, what happened?" He asked. Simba chuckled. "The only one to even touch Arceus was that Pikachu. Even with their power and combined teamwork, only the mouse was able to damage Arceus." HE said.

Krom was impressed. "So, what happened to the Pikachu?" He asked. Simba growled. "Team Rocket attacked with force. Jessie had A Jellicent that lost control, and it blasted Pikachu heavily. It even went for a kill shot, but never got to finish." He said. Simba looked up, pupils narrowing. "A Sableye, one Ash met somewhere Genesect attacked, exploded from the face of the Pokemon, killing it and saving Pikachu." He said.

Krom tilted his head. "The Sableye wasn't only powerful, it was nearly three times the normal size, and it knew Giratina's Shadow Force somehow. Brock, legendary doctor and Pewter City Gym Leader, came to assist, as Brock and Ash were friends." He said. "He told Ash that Pikachu couldn't battle anymore, and he snapped. His Charizard returned, his Infernape returned, his Sceptile, Torterra and Sableye joined him, as well as an oversized Houndour that helped battle the Genesect. They all joined together, and with Brock's help, they exacted their revenge." He said.

Krom blinked. "Brock went to a dog pound and adopted the Pokemon there, then gave them to Ash." He said. Krom blinked. "A bunch of bad dogs?" He asked. Simba shook his head. "Nearly every canid Pokemon in existence. They were all powerful, oversized, aggressive, and skilled as fuck. They all helped Ash hunt down Team Rocket. Let's just say that what they all did should be saved for a later time." He said smiling. Krom blinked. Simba laughed. "Although, I'll tell you this. There is an alley in Saffron city, similar to a courtyard, behind a bunch of clubs, that still has a Meowth shaped crater." He laughed.

They arrived at Glenda's, to check on the Drapion. Saria sat next to the beastly scorpion, rubbing it's back. The Pokemon's eyes were closed, and it appeared to hum. Krom smiled at his wife, turning to Glenda. He blinked, noticing she appeared different. She was slightly taller, and had white wing like fur around her waist and shoulders. Her skin was slightly paler, and she put on twenty pounds, at least. Simba laughed. "Took you long enough to evolve." He said. Krom blinked. "Evolve?" He asked. Simba nodded.

"Halflings are like Pokemon in that aspect. Some people give the power and skill of Pokemon 'levels', ranging from one to one hundred." He said. "Shinx supposedly evolves at level eighteen, and I evolved into a Luxio when I was eighteen years old. And Luxio evolves into Luxray at level thirty, and I evolved at age thirty." He said. "Glenda was born a Chansey, which is rare. And Chansey evolves when she has a special bond with someone that reaches a new level during the day. Things like proclamations of love, proposals of marriage, being heavily injured for her." he said, listing different ways Chansey Halflings could evolve.

Simba chuckled. "So, which one was it? Knowing him, it was likely the first one." e said. Krom blinked. "Knowing who?" He asked. He heard a grunt, turning to see Vraccas. "You?" Krom asked. Vraccas blinked. "Yes me. Who else? Rex?" He asked. Simba laughed. "Took you long enough. You've been eyeing her since she was a teenager old man." He said. Krom blinked. "Old man?" He asked. Simba laughed. "Glenda is younger than both of us. Vraccas is a little younger than me, but two years doesn't mean he isn't old." He jeered. "Says the one with a mate younger than Glenda." Vraccas retorted. Simba laughed.

"But that proves that old men like us can still have mates younger than us." He said. Krom grunted. "I'm not getting it. How old are you two?" He asked. Vraccas looked at Krom. "I'm not old. Just mature." He said, folding his arms. Simba laughed. "Vraccas is ninety eight. I am a hundred years young." He said, smiling. Krom felt his jaw go slack. "A hundred?" He asked. Simba nodded. "Didn't I say I raised Alder as a Luxray? I had to be at least thirty then. And I was forty." He said. Krom grunted.

Misty and Homika walked through Unova, heading to Pinwheel Village. Alder disclosed the location of the village to Homika. But Homika kept it to herself, angering the orange haired leader. "Would you tell me where this fucking village is?" She asked, teeth grit. Homika shook her head, smiling as she strummed her bass. Misty growled. "At least put that fucking thing down!" She yelled. Homika looked up. "I don't take orders from you." She said, teeth grit.

Misty scoffed. "Yes you do. I'm above you." she said, head held high. Homika growled, grabbing Misty by the throat. She slammed her into a wall of a nearby building, as they were in Driftveil. Homika growled at the Cerulean leader. "Let's get some serious shit straight, fuckshit. Be lucky I'm a girl, or I'd rape you to death to shut your ugly shitfaced trap the fuck up. Now, be the fuck quiet or I'll by a leash, collar and fucking muzzle and drag you around Unova like the shitfaced animal you are." She said venomously. Misty's eyes were wide with fear.

Homika smiled. "I'm above you. If I wasn't, then why are you afraid of me?" She questioned, head tilted. Misty didn't respond, allowing herself to be led around the region by Homika.

Krom sat back and smiled. His Pokemon were all feeling better, and Cheren's Haxorus had grown fond of him. He decided to call the dragon Sven, after a legendary Pagan king his book detailed. That would irk Cheren next time he saw him. Saria walked into the cabin they shared, and smiled. She told Krom tat the Drapion was going to be laid up for a few more days, but after that, Glenda said she could take him. Krom smiled, happy to have another Pokemon aboard.

Krom asked Saria what she wanted to do, and she tilted her head. "Well, I haven't had a proper meal in weeks. In fact, I don't remember eating anything these past few weeks." She said, and Krom blinked. "Huh. I guess your right. We haven't had a proper meal, or bought new clothing in weeks, if not longer. So, I guess we'll go shopping after dinner." He said, chuckling. Saria smiled.

Krom and Saria sat at the Pinwheel Café, wondering what to eat. They heard a chuckle, seeing Simba and Sable walk by. "Nice to see you guys eating proper food. What wrong, can't decide what to eat?" He asked, telling Sable to find seats, smiling kindly. Krom shook his head. 'Nope. I don't believe I've eaten any of this." He said, gesturing to the menu. Simba laughed. "As a Luxray, I recommend the deep fried Pikachu. But, the Slowpoke Tail has never disappointed us." He said, waving to them before heading to Sable.

Krom blinked. "Deep fried Pikachu? Slowpoke Tail? Grumpig bacon? The last thing I remember eating was Sunkern seeds." He said. Saria tilted her head. "I don't know. It all sounds expensive. How much money did we have?" She asked. Krom shrugged. A waiter came by, an older Simipour Halfling, and took their order. Krom ordered the Deep Fried Pikachu and Saria ordered the fried Whiscash nuggets. The waiter smiled, heading off.

"So, after you get the Drapion, what are you gonna do? Are you interested in gym battles?" He asked. Saria shrugged. "I don't know what I want. I'm not a good trainer like you." She said. Krom smiled. "How do you know? You've never battled before." He said. Saria blinked. She laughed, blushing. "You're right, I haven't." She said. The waiter arrived with their food, and Krom ordered a mass amount of food for his Pokemon, and asked if it could be delivered to his cabin. The waiter smiled, nodding. He thanked the waiter, tucking in to his meal, which was Pikachu shaped.

Krom and Saria ate peacefully, no sign of any evildoers and churchgoers disturbing them. Light music played, a Kricketune Halfling rubbing his blade like hands together. A Jigglypuff Halfling sung softly, the light music lulling the customers. Krom and Saria chatted about many tings, from the food to where they were heading after the village. They decided to head to the next gym, which was in Driftveil. Simba smiled at the young couple, holding Sable's hand. "I wish we were that young." she said.

Simba laughed. "Why? We're perfect the way we are, as are they." He said. She smiled, nodding. Vraccas and Glenda watched the young couple. "You know, I've never seen them show affection." Glenda said. Vraccas chuckled. "With their enemies, such things are best done when their not being watched. As they aren't being watched, such things are acceptable. Much as I'd like to see them with kids soon, her pregnancy would slow them down, if only a little." H said. Glenda sighed. "Poor kids." She said.

Rex sat alone, growling at the three couples from afar. "Fuck all you people." He said. Hyuu walked into the café, sitting down growling. Kyouhei had disappeared, and he had no idea where. He saw Krom and Saria holding hands, enjoying their time. Hyuu grunted, hating the couple. He heard a chuckle from behind him, turning to see a tall girl, older than him. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked. Hyuu growled, and she sat down. She laughed. "Your contacts suck." She said.

Hyuu blinked. "There not fake." He said. She laughed. "Yes they are. Why else would you carry a case for them?" She asked. Hyuu grunted. "Who the fuck are you?" He growled through grit teeth. She smiled, her piercing blue eyes gleaming. "My name is Shira Moyasu. I backtracked here after hearing about Nimbasa. Apparently, Krom's Infernape is a serious motherfucker." She said, Hyuu growled. "Whatever. I could care less." he said. Shira laughed.

"Bullshit. You care more than anything. You saw or experienced something that gave you the ability to hold yourself back, that's all. Tell me, when was the last time you battled without using Kyouhei's Lucario?" She asked. Hyuu blinked. "How do you know all this?" He asked. She pulled a Pokeball from her belt. "My Swanna can fly over the village undetected." She said. She heard a laugh, and turned to see Simba arm in arm with Sable. "I wouldn't say that Moyasu. Nothing escapes the eye of a Luxray. Especially possible prey." He said, smirking. She frowned. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

Simba laughed, casting a glance to Krom and Saria, who were laughing as he fed her. Simba smiled. "You look like a Moyasu. Besides, isn't it your clan's goal to backstab the Hitoawa into extinction?" H asked. She frowned. Simba smiled. "I'll tell you this. If you start shit, I'll throw you out personally. If you want to battle Krom, wait until tomorrow. And Hyuu," He said, turning to the spiky haired trainer. "Your stay has run out. You are to leave this village by noon tomorrow, or you're considered an enemy spy or assassin, and I'll dispose of you." He said, glaring at him.

Simba and Sable smiled and waved to Krom and Saria on their way out. Vraccas and Glenda waved on their way out, as did Rex, who seemed grumpy. Krom saw Hyuu walk out, glaring at the spiky haired nuisance. Their bill didn't come, and Krom became worried. On their way out, Krom asked about the bill. The attendant at the entrance looked over the bills, saying Mr. Lionheart paid their bill. Krom smiled, heading back home.

Once home, they both yawned. The food was due to arrive by morning. Krom sat down on the couch, too tired to make it to the bedroom. Saria giggled, sitting down on his lap. He smiled, kissing her cheek as they fell asleep.

Sharp golden eyes watched, laughing. Simba turned, heading back home.

Hyuu packed his things, noticing Kyouhei didn't have any of his. Hyuu smile, placing Kyouhei's bag in his, leaving the village. Said boy returned, finding his things gone. He panicked, unsure of what to do. H fidgeted, feeling his nerves racked. He walked about the village, the cold night air, chipping at his skin. He couldn't find the bag, and wanted Krom's help. However, by time he reached the cabin where the warrior was staying, he was tired. So, Kyouhei decided to crawl into the empty bed and sleep off the shock.

Homika looked out the window of the abandoned cabin they stayed at. Almost to Nimbasa Lake, the bitchy trainer decided to rest, and Homika begrudgingly agreed. She sighed, hoping they got there soon. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with the bitch's chainsaw snoring.


	22. Battle Over Baby

Krom moaned drowsily, grunting as he awoke. Saria was fast asleep, and Krom smiled. He lifted the girl, setting her down softly on the couch, heading to their room. Krom left his pendant on the nightstand near the bed. He entered the room, noticing that the door was opened. He growled, eyes and ears alert. He noticed something move around in the bed, grunting as he grabbed the blanket.

He pulled it back, seeing Kyouhei sleeping softly. He sighed, nudging the messy haired trainer. The boy grunted, rolling to face Krom. He opened his eyes, moaning as he sat up, yawning. Krom folded his arms, frowning. "Kyouhei, what are you doing in my bed?" He asked. Kyouhei blinked, and his fingers fidgeted. "They're gone. My Pokemon." He said, seeming upset. Krom tilted his head. "You're Pokemon are gone? Where's your bag? Don't you leave them in there?" He asked. Kyouhei nodded. "Yup. Bag gone." He said, and Krom saw more of the boy's muscles twitch.

Krom smiled. "Alright, we'll help you find them." He said. Kyouhei hopped up, smiling. The boy giggled, heading out of the warrior's home. Krom scratched his head. "How did he get in here anyway?" He asked. He woke Saria, telling her what happened. She yawned. "Okay. What Pokemon are we looking for?" She asked. Krom rubbed his chin. "A Dewott, Lucario Azumarill and either a Flaffy or Ampharos." He said, shrugging. Saria nodded, heading out of the cabin.

Saria couldn't sense the Pokemon, and neither could Simba. Vraccas grunted, turning toward the village gates. A dozen Pawniard, all with hammer tattoos on their helmets, dragged an injured Hyuu back into the village. Sure enough, they displayed Hyuu's belongings, which contained Kyouhei's. Simba hissed. "Hyuu, you know better. Stealing? It's bad enough your religion does that." He said, eyes gleaming. Hyuu growled. "Fuck all of you!" He yelled, green eyes gleaming behind his contacts. Krom frowned. "What do we do with him?" Krom asked.

Simba growled. "Pinwheel Village law requires Kyouhei to battle for ownership of his Pokemon. However, due to his mental state and only one Pokemon, a volunteer is required." He said. Saria frowned, stepping forward. "I'll battle him." she said. Krom blinked, then laughed. She took her position across from him, holding a Pokeball in hand.

Hyuu flung a Pokeball, Kyouhei's Dewott coming out pridefully. Saria smiled, flinging a Pokeball, Paul's Drapion roaring. Hyuu growled. "Dewott, Aqua Jet!" He called. The otter grunted, cloaking itself in water, charging the scorpion. Saria focused intently. "Drapion, use Dark Pulse!" She called. The scorpion wasn't back to full health, and couldn't use his arm too well. The rings shot from the scorpion's maw, striking the otter. The otter flew back, grunting as it hit the ground. Kyouhei gasped, hating to see his Pokemon hurt.

The Dewott stood, growling. "Dewott, use Razor Shell!" Hyuu called. The otter pulled the seashells from it's waist, water blades forming. Krom watched intently, wondering if Saria knew what to do. The otter jumped, coming down. "Drapion, use Toxic!" she called. The scorpion shot purple slime at the otter, heavily poisoning it. The Pokemon fell back, grunting. The Pokemon fell to it's knees, weakened by the poison. "Drapion, Use Grass Knot!" she called. Krom found the move unusual, as he'd never seen any Pokemon use it. Grass shot up, tying around the otter's feet. It pulled, slamming the otter to the ground, defeating it.

Hyuu growled, not bothering to return the Pokemon. Krom found this insulting. Hyuu sent out Kyouhei's Azumarill, the rabbit calling out happily. Saria watched the rabbit, anticipating it's move. "Azumarill, use Body Slam!" He called. The rabbit jumped into the air, coming down at the scorpion. Saria called for Toxic, the poison flinging the Pokemon back. Saria called for Venoshock, as the move was doubled in power because her foe was poisoned. Drapion shot green sludge from his maw, striking the rabbit. The rabbit called out in pain, Saria calling for Dark Pulse. The Pokemon had no time to recover, defeated by the dark attack.

Hyuu growled, sending out Kyouhei's Flaffy. Saria frowned, tired of seeing the other trainer's Pokemon. Saria called for Earth Power, and the energy shot through the ground, defeating the sheep. Hyuu growled, sending out a Vibrava. The mosquito Pokemon vibrated it's wings, and Saria watched it closely. Hyuu called for Double Edge, and the Pokemon glowed white, flying at the scorpion. Saria called for the scorpion to grab the mosquito dragon, and he did, although he grunted in pain.

Saria called for Ice Fang, the scorpion biting the bug and defeating it. Hyuu growled, sending out his Liepard. The Drapion panted, growling. The leopard smiled slyly, and Saria didn't like it. Hyuu called for Shadow Claw, the energy claw surrounding the leopard's hand. The leopard charged, jumping into the air. Saria called for x-Scissor, hoping the Pokemon could actually use it. The Pokemon's claws glew blew, and it swung down in an X fashion, striking the leopard as the leopard stuck him. Both Pokemon stumbled back, Liepard falling defeated.

Hyuu growled, sending out a Serperior. The snake hissed at Drapion, who growled back. Saria called for Poison Sting, the needles shot from the mouth of the scorpion. The snake avoided, responding to a call of Dragon Pulse. The blue energy left the snake's mouth, striking Drapion in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Saria frowned, hearing Hyuu call for Leaf Blade. Krom watched his wife, tilting his head.

The snake slithered at high speeds, tail glowing green. Saria timed her command, calling for ViceGrip. The scorpion grabbed the snake with it's claws and mouth. She called for Ice Fang, the snake slowly freezing. "Surrender, or else." Saria called to Hyuu. Hyuu laughed. "Or what? You'll get emotional on me?" He yelled. Saria sighed. "Drapion, use Payback." she said. The scorpion roared, pulling hi arms apart. The snake screamed in pain, slowly being rendered in three. The scorpion gave one mighty pull, the snake shredded in three.

Hyuu paled, seeing his first Pokemon killed. He traveled from Aspertia for that Pokemon, and raised it with his own hand and time. He roared, sending out Kyouhei's Lucario. Saria tilted her head, returning her Drapion. She sent out Packer, the dragon growling. Hyuu called for Poison Jab, the jackal erupting into action. The jackal swung his paw, Packer dodging with a crouch, using Dig to go underground. Hyuu called for Aura Sphere, the jackal launching the orb into the hole. It exploded, but Packer didn't come out.

The jackal closed it's yes, it's flesh braids flexing to sense the Pokemon. Packer erupted from the ground, spinning and slicing the Lucario, who cried out. Packer unrolled himself from the ball shape he took, using Dragon Tail to defeat the jackal.

The Pokemon hit the ground, defeated. Hyuu had no more Pokemon left, his or Kyouhei's. He turned, seeing Vraccas standing behind him. He growled, not about to be outsmarted. He noticed the Pokeballs on the ground in front of him. They all belonged to Kyouhei, and Hyuu smirked. He stomped each Pokeball, releasing every Pokemon. Light flooded them, and then they were wild again. Each and every Pokemon scattered, out of sight in seconds. Kyouhei paled, eye twitching.

Simba roared, clenching Hyuu by the throat. He lifted his clawed hand, about to end the trainer when Sable called to him. "Simba, it's time." She called, holding her stomach. Simba grunted, handing the trainer over to Granitwarf. He grabbed his mate, heading to Glenda. Vraccas grunted, following. Granitwarf dragged Hyuu over to where Twiggy laid. He threw the trainer into the tree of the Pokemon, which came to life. The trainer as incased in some sort of cage like barrier, Granitwarf hopping on Twiggy's back. He grabbed an unusual looking branch, pulling back. He used all of his power, pulling it back to his chest, and letting go.

Hyuu vaulted across Unova, shock and fear evident in his eyes.

Granitwarf dusted off his hands, heading back to work.

Kyouhei wandered the village aimlessly, unsure how to continued on. His Pokemon were gone, fleeing from him and from Hyuu. He sighed, heading to Simba's orphange, looking at the various Pokemon. He saw Hella, Big Bertha, Z, The wingless Charizard, the Sawsbuck and Zebstrika, and then he saw one that caught his eye. The dark brown and orange pokemon was in tatters. Heavily injured, the Pokemon was missing chunks of it's rock body, from his face, to chest to thigh. He looked at the Pokemon's massive hands, which were flat at the ends.

However, one hand was completely missing. It was just a thick stump, and that upset Kyouhei. He grabbed the Pokemon's remaining hand, leading him to Granitwarf, who sat sketching. Kyouhei waved to the dwarf, who looked up at the Pokemon, smiling intently. "Can you fix him?" Kyouhei asked. Granitwarf nodded, ushering he trainer out, making sure to keep the Pokemon with him.

Kyouhei ran back to the orphanage, smiling happily. He ran into Krom and Saria, who were feeding the Pokemon. He smiled. He walked up to Krom, waving. Krom waved back, hearing a chuckle behind him. He turned to see Shira standing there, Pokeball in hand. Krom glared. "Backtracking Moyasu? You'll go to any lengths to en me, won't you?" He asked, glaring. She scoffed. "I could have killed anytime when we were kids. So don't get your hopes up that I'll try." She said laughing.

Krom growled. "We gonna battle, or what?" He asked. She smiled, flinging a Pokeball from her hand. A Swanna stood proud, glaring at Krom. He scoffed at the Pokemon, sending out Foxy. The Zoroark growled, angered by Shira's presence. "Swanna, use Hydro Pump!" She called. The swan shot a torrent of water from her maw, Foxy standing still. Krom called for Focus Blast, the blue ball of energy tearing through the water. Swanna flew up, dodging. Shira called for wing attack, and Krom smirked.

The swan came at Foxy, wings glowing. Krom called for Night Slash, the fox leaping into the air. The fox sped by the bird, slashing it's wing, injuring it. The bird fell from the air, and Krom called for Dark Pulse. The fox shot the rings from her maw, striking and defeated the swan. Shira growled, switching it out for her Watchog. Foxy wasted no time, jumping into the ground. Shira cursed, calling for the meerkat to do the same, and the underground Pokemon tunneled toward each other, both trainers angry.

Watchog exploded from the ground, crying out. Foxy leapt out, grabbing the meerkat. She spun, twirling and slamming the Pokemon to the ground. The meerkat was on it's hands and knees, then looked up. Foxy's hand was in the Pokemon's face, then a Focus Blast followed, ending the Watchog. Shira growled louder, switching it out for her Serperior.

Foxy growled, and Shira commanded Serperior to use Slam. The Pokemon slithered across the field, but the fox remained still. The fox's eyes glowed, and she flung her hands up, unleashing Night Daze. The snake flew back, not seeing the fox use Flamethrower through the bright light, scorching the snake. The snake slouched, grunting. Krom called for Sucker Punch, and the fox exploded from behind, defeating the snake. Shira growled, switching it out for her Simisear.

Krom watched the fox, who stalked across the field, darker than normal. Shira called for Brick Break, the monkey exploding across the field, hands covered in blue energy. Foxy leaned to the side, Shadow Clawing the monkey, causing it to stumble back. Foxy held her hands near her face in a fighting stance, eyes glowing. She jabbed the monkey with her left hand, kicking it's ankle with her right foot. The monkey tried to regain it's footing, but failed. Foxy head butted the monkey, causing it to stumble back.

She swung her fist, connecting with the Pokemon's jaw, coming up with a knee. The monkey flew back, and foxy followed up with a Shadow Ball. The ball struck the monkey, exploding and defeating it. Shira returned the monkey, switching it out for hear Simipour. Krom growled, tired of her multitude of Pokemon.

Foxy growled, Shira calling for Rock Slide. The rock seemingly came from the sky, coming down at Foxy. The fox maneuvered through the rocks, placing her fists on the monkey's chest, launching a Dark Pulse, defeating the monkey. Shira growled, switching the Pokemon out for her Emboar. Krom called Foxy back, seeing the fox begin to pant. Saria handed him Rocky's Pokeball, and he handed her Foxy. He flung the Pokeball, the rocky spider emerging. Only, the rock spider was much larger, with four legs instead of three. Krom smiled.

Krom called for Rock Blast, the newly evolved Gigliath roaring. His gems glew, and he shot rocks from them, the boar avoiding each one. Krom called for Solarbeam, the green energy beam launching at the boar. The boar dodged it, responding to a command for Hammer Arm. The boar's arms glew, and he raced across the field. Krom gave a command for Stone Edge, the stones erupting from around the spider. The boar punched through each stone, slowing as it did. Krom smiled. He called for Iron Head, and the spider raced across the field, slamming it's head into the boar.

The boar stumbled back, recovering and going for Hammer Arm. Krom called for Earthquake, and the spider slammed his foot down, shaking the ground, the boar became uneasy, and Krom called for Flash Cannon. The attack struck the boar, causing it to cry out and fall defeated. Shira growled, switching out the boar for her Simisage. The monkey smiled, and Krom watched intently.

Shira called for Seed Bomb, and the explosives seeds were loosed from the monkey's mouth, striking the spider. The spider grunted, leaving himself open for an Energy Ball, which defeated him. Krom growled, switching out Rocky for Spots. The Liepard smiled darkly, hissing in pain as it's tail moved. "An injured Pokemon? Isn't that a handicap?" she yelled to him. He growled. "Isn't it a handicap to stab someone in the back instead of the face!?" e yelled. She grunted, calling for Brick Break.

The cat jumped out of the way, striking with X-Scissor. The monkey flew back, and Spots used Dark Pulse, pushing the monkey back further. Shira called for Focus blast, and Krom called for Thunder Wave. The electricity paralyzed the monkey, but not before he shot the energy ball, defeating the leopard. Krom growled, switching Spots out for Nibbles.

The Deino roared, growling. Shira scoffed, calling for Brick Break. Krom called for earth Power, followed by Flamethrower. The energy shot through the ground, causing the monkey to stumble enough for the flame to engulf and defeat him. Shira growled, switching out the monkey for her Samurott. Nibbles growled, feeling the presence of the samurai otter. Shira called for Ice Beam, and Krom called for Flamethrower.

The flame and Ice collided, coating the field in a damp mist, obscuring Shira and Krom's vision. Shira called for Hydro Pump, and Krom called for Wild Charge. The water exploded through the mist, missing Nibbles and heading for big Bertha. The water struck her, pushing her back, but not harming her. When the mist cleared, an electric cloaked Nibbles struck the otter, following up with Thunder Fang. The otter roared, falling defeated. Shira growled, switching out the otter for her final Pokemon, Hydreigon.

Krom looked up at the three headed dragon, wondering if Nibbles could defeat it. The dragon roared, hating it's evolution. Krom smiled, calling for Dragon Pulse. Shira scoffed, calling for the same. Both streams of energy struck each other, exploding. When the dust cleared, both Pokemon growled at each other hate fully. Shira laughed, calling for Giga Impact, Krom calling for Dragon Rush. The dragon cloaked itself in swirling purple energy, and Nibbles cloaked himself in a blue draconic aura, leaping into the air.

The two dragon's struck each other, the massive shockwave blowing away a tree in the vicinity. When the dust cleared, Shira's Hydreigon floated grunting. Nibbles laid in a crater defeated, and Krom growled. He returned the dragon, debating which Pokemon to use next. Before he could choose, two huge gray feet came from above and landed on the dragon's back, slamming it to the ground, defeating it. When the dust cleared, Krom's Golurk stood glaring at Shira.

Shira growled, returning her Pokemon and departing from the village without another word. Granitwarf had just finished his work, of to show Kyouhei.


	23. The Heart Of The Heartless

Krom and Saria walked into the home of Glenda, which was also her work place. Krom smiled at the Blissey Halfling, who seemed to have an air of happiness about her. Even Vraccas seemed happy, smiling as they walked by. They walked into the room where Simba and Sable were, smiling. Sable slept peacefully, her head coated in sweat. Simba nodded his head to them, holding a small bundle. The little Shinx cub had his father's skin, with light purple fur. The purple was almost black, and it was very dark.

Three small cribs held three more bundles. One boy had striped fur, golden with purple stripes. One girl opened her golden eyes, cooing softly before falling to sleep. Another girl had purple fur, fuzzier than a Sableye be. Her round purple ears twitched as she slept. Simba smiled. "How'd your battle go?" He asked quietly. Krom smiled. "I won with no problem. Rocky evolved, and Nibbles learned Dragon Rush." He said. Simba nodded. Saria cooed. "They're so cute! What're their names?" She asked. Simba smiled.

"The purple Shinx cub I'm holding is Scar. His big brother, the hybrid with stripes, is Sher-Khan. The Sableye girl with the golden eyes is Sanatika, and the hybrid girl is Sarabi. Sable's litter was easier than I expected." He said, smiling down at the bundle in his arms. Krom smiled. He was happy to see everyone in such a good mood. Even Rex's grumpy attitude took a day off. Krom and Saria locked eyes, smiling.

Granitwarf showed his Pokemon to Kyouhei, who tilted his head. The Pokemon looked nearly the same. Yes, the chunks from his body that were missing were repaired, but his hand was still missing. Kyouhei tilted his head further, not understanding. Granitwarf pulled a contraption of some sort from his beard, placing it on the Pokemon's stump. It had six metal Pokeballs on it, and Granitwarf laughed. The first ball opened, a flash of light revealing a metal fist with spikes. The fist vanished back into the ball, and the second one revealed a trident blade.

This repeated with the other four, a third ball revealing three morning stars on chains, a fourth revealing a shield. A fifth revealed a lightning bolt shaped blade, and the final one revealed the proper arm. Kyouhei giggled, clapping happily. He grabbed the Pokemon by it's arm, dragging him to Krom.

Krom smiled, looking out at Simba's Pokemon. He wanted to have a ranch someday, with all of his Pokemon wandering about. He heard a call, and turned to see Kyouhei, running toward him smiling. Krom waved, noticing the Regirock he dragged along. Kyouhei came up to him, displaying Granitwarf's work. Kyouhei giggled happily. "Do you like it?" He asked. Krom smiled. "Of course. It looks great. Are you going to keep him?" He asked. Kyouhei blinked, and then nodded. "Mhmm. I'm going to keep him and call him Handy." He said. Krom chuckled at the name, congratulating Kyouhei on his second Pokemon.

Saria and the woman of the village, including a rambunctious Sable, planned a big celebration. They were going to celebrate Saria's litter, and Krom's marriage to Saria. Foods were being brought out, the café working overtime. Tables were set about a huge courtyard. Musical Halflings sung, danced and played music throughout the court, bringing a sense of peace about the place. Granitwarf had drank six barrels, throwing a seventh away. He hiccupped, groggily stumbling about. The Bastiodon grunted, and Twiggy sighed. The dwarf was drunk.

All was ready, and the festivities were about to begin with a speech from mayor Bishop, when yelling caught their attention. Cerulean and Virbank City Gym Leaders Misty and Homika walked into the village, arguing. Krom frowned, glaring across the village. Misty steamed, yelling into the crowd.

"I, Misty Kasumi of Cerulean City, have been ordered by my betters to challenge Krom Hitoawa to a Pokemon battle." She declared proudly. Krom scanned the leader up and down. She was thin, having no curves to her at all. Her orange hair was tied into a ponytail on the side of her head, and she oozed arrogance. Simba hissed, glaring at Misty. "Long time no see Kasumi. I didn't invite you to my celebration." he said. She narrowed her eyes, and then scoffed. "Oh. You're the scientist's abomination. I could care less what you have to say. I'm here to defeat Krom." she said. Krom walked forward, angered.

"Who are you to challenge me? A gym Leader? Remember what happened to Cheren?" He asked. She scoffed. "Enough talk. I'm so far above that kid, it's not funny." she said. Krom growled, and she flung a Pokeball. A Starmie stood proud, calling out. Krom reached for a Pokeball when Granitwarf stumbled onto the field, dropping his hammer. The dwarf was drunk, and Misty laughed. "This is pathetic. Starmie, Hydro Pump." she commanded.

The starfish shot a massive torrent of water at the dwarf. The water struck head on, and drenched the dwarf. When the water faded, the dwarf was scrubbing shampoo into his hair and beard, the bubbles clouding his face. Misty gaped, commanding for another Hydro Pump. Again, the dwarf was drenched in water. When the water faded this time, the dwarf was combing conditioner through his hair, which was shining with fresh texture. She gaped again, calling for Hydro Pump a third team. Homika laughed at the leader. When the water drenched the dwarf, she knew this was the one.

The one that make her more shocked than the others. When she was finished, the dwarf had his beard wrapped around himself like a towel, scrubbing under his arms with soap. Homika fell to the ground, laughing loudly. She called for Ice Beam, hoping to freeze the dwarf. The dwarf froze in place. Misty smiled, and then heard tinging noises. The dwarf tapped at the ice, pushing it open like a door. She gaped. She called for Hydro Pump, teeth grit.

When the water dripped from the dwarf's body, he scrubbed his teeth, somehow obtaining a toothbrush. Homika rolled about laughing, the leader's misery hilarious. The dwarf slammed his foot to the ground, a large chunk of rock rising. He stepped behind, throwing the towel over it. Homika couldn't believe it; the dwarf was working on his hygiene. The dwarf stepped from the rock, dressed in new fur, and the chunk of rock broke in two, falling to the ground.

He stretched his muscles, picking up his hammer. He burst across the field, ramming the hammer into Starmie's gem. The Pokemon cried out weakly, before falling dead to the ground. A dozen tattooed Pawniard exploded from nowhere, grabbing the carcass and dragging it off. She screamed, unleashing her Golduck. The duck was insane, Krom could tell from the look in his eye. Granitwarf watched the duck open it's bill, and rammed his hand down the duck's throat. He pulled out it's vocal chords, the Pokemon falling dead to the ground

The Pawniard raced across the field, grabbing Golduck's carcass and leaving. She was in mortification, sending out her Jellicent. The blue octopus cooed, Granitwarf yawning. Misty called for Shadow Ball, the Pokemon launching the ball. Granitwarf jumped over, striking the pokemon in the face with his hammer, killing it. Again, the Pawniard carried the carcass off, disappearing. She cried loudly, loosing a Quagsire. Granitwarf raised a brow at the unusual faced Pokemon, making a gagging motion. Misty commanded for Mud Shot, but the dwarf moved to fast. He slammed his hand though the back of the Pokemon's had, turning it into a puppet. The drunken dwarf laughed, yelling as he opened as closed the Pokemon's jaws.

The Pawniard claimed the Pokemon's carcass, and she was in shock. She screamed, sending out her Togekiss, who smiled. Granitwarf made fluttering motions with his hands, mocking the Pokemon. Misty called for Air Slash, the Pokemon gracefully launching the attack. The drunken dwarf threw his hammer in the wrong direction, striking Rex in the chest. He heard the Halfling yell, a pitiful call of "MY LEG!" He called to the Halfling, laughing as he jumped left. He saw the attack hit the ground where he was, laughing as he spun.

He pointed at the Togekiss, thumb up and index finger out, similar to a gun. He launched Shock Waves at the avian Pokemon, who couldn't avoid them. Krom laughed as the Pokemon was shocked to death, the dwarf's 'pew pew' noises increasing the comedy.

The Pokemon fell, shocked to death. Homika found the display immensely amusing, tears flowing from her eyes. Misty screamed through grief-stricken tears, throwing out her last Pokeball, releasing a Blastoise as the Pawniard disappeared with Togekiss.

Granitwarf put his arms up in front of him, trudging across the field moaning like a zombie. The whole village laughed, and the Blastoise grunted, finding it unamusing. He walked over to the Blastoise, tripping and falling face first. The turtle rolled his eyes, only for the dwarf's fingertip to make contact with his toe. The dwarf had used thunder, the massive electricity causing the turtle to scream out. It twitched viciously before falling dead, the Pawniard carrying it off, Misty defeated.

Misty flung the badge across the village; Krom caught it, looking at it. He smiled, turning away. Simba smiled, holding Sher-Khan in his arms. "Kasumi-san, you must stay for dinner." He said, dark smirk on his feline features. The demon kitten laughed, pulling at his father's hair.

Misty stood, and Homika stood next to her, recovering from her vicious laughing fit. Villagers moved aside, displaying the grand feast they laid out. Jellicent sushi, Rotisserie Golduck and Togekiss were roasting on a large spit, Ash's Infernape turning it slowly. Blastoise soup steamed, the Pawniard throwing vegetables into it, the cannons o the turtle off to the side. Quagsire fillets, and Starmie sushi were all laid out, surrounded by deep fried Pikachu and Whiscash nuggets, along with Grumpig bacon and Slowpoke Tail. Misty paled, turning and running from the village.

Homika laughed, chasing after the leader. "And you say you're great. What was that?" she called. Misty turned, and stormed over. "He needs to be fucking executed for what he did to my Pokemon!" She screamed. Homika laughed. "Oh, please. I'm sure Alder and Kurai will say otherwise. After all, they're likely going over the footage now." she said, displaying a camera in the head of her bass. Misty was enraged. "You FILMED that! How dare you!" she screamed. The village watched quietly, enjoying the spectacle.

"How dare I? You said you could beat him with Starmie alone. And you couldn't even beat a drunken dwarf. And now, to show you how far beneath hem you are, they are feasting on your team." she said, smiling. Misty seethed. "Who are you to talk about rank? I'm a twentieth generation gym leader! You're a sailor's daughter, and you can't even protect your siblings!" she screamed. Homika froze, smile leaving her face. Krom tilted his head. Simba lowered his, placing his hands over his son's ears.

Homika frowned. "Listen the fuck to me you shit. Ash Ketchum replaced you three times. Three. One for an incestual bitch with an actual chest. One for a whore with hips who's fucking Volkner, and once for a black girl. And you know what irks you the most? That he chose those three over your stupid, shitfaced, arrogant, wannabe cocksucking, curveless, Arceus loving, loud mouthed, fuckhorse voiced shit looking ass. It's not like he replaced me for another gym leader, so you know what? Fuck your existence, oh wait, who'd wanna do that?" she said, tilting her head. Misty screamed, slapping Homika across the face.

"You know what? At least my sibling wasn't a Halfling who tried to protect me from being raped and died trying!" she screamed. Krom turned to Simba, who sighed. "Homika Blackwater had a brother, an Absol Halfling by the name of Sephiroth. She was attacked by a bandit on the street, and he died trying to stop him from raping her. He died in vain, as the man finished what he started with the twelve year old Homika. No one ever brought it up, as it would always and badly." he said quickly.

Homika spun, swinging her arm. She drove her arm through the chest of the Cerulean Leader, her hand coming through the back. She held the leader's heart in her hand, growling. She dropped the heart, pulling her hand out. Krom blinked. "Damn. That's hot." he said, laughing. Saria gasped, slapping his arm. He chuckled. "What? It'd be just as hot if you did that." He said, laughing. Homika set out to leave the village, but Chief Bishop stopped her.

"That was amazing! Stay for dinner? Please!? You've earned it! I think you deserve an award!" He said, laughing happily. Simba sighed. "Bishop is so childish." He said. She tilted her head. "For what?" she asked. He laughed. "You killed that loud thing!" He said, pointing to Misty's dead body, which one Pawniard hovered over, giggling. 'That, and because you're the baddest bitch I've ever met!" He laughed. Homika smiled, nodding.

Shira threw the bushes away from her motorcycle, pulling a cell phone from the bag on the side. She dialed a number, waiting for the answer. "Shut the fuck up and don't speak!" she screamed through the phone. "I was destroyed! I want the team you promised me! SOON!" she roared, hanging up. She headed back to Nacrene City to wait for her team.

The Pokemon watched the footage in shock. Cress, Misty's closet boyfriend, screamed. "She should be charged with murder!" He yelled. Alder shook his head. "Pinwheel Village isn't on any Unovan map for centuries upon centuries, and as such, is not a part of Unova. Pinwheel Village is technically it's own region, with it's own laws. So, Homika being reward for killing Misty is beyond our power." He said, smiling. The old woman laughed. "Although, I would have done the same. Blackwater's strength impressed me." she said. Alder nodded. "Just because a fire is weak doesn't mean it still can't scorch flesh." he said, watching Homika laugh with the members of Pinwheel Village.

Krom and Saria lay in bed, and Saria looked up at Krom. "I like Homika. She's different." she said. Krom looked down at her. "How?" He asked. She tilted her head. "I saw it all. The nasty attitude, the rocker girl look, the arrogance. It's all a façade." she said. Krom hummed. "A façade for what?" He asked. She laid her head on his chest. "For a girl like me. Someone who's lonely and seen differently because of something they couldn't control." she said. Krom though about the gym leader, smiling. Maybe Saria was right.

Homika departed, waving goodbye to Simba. Sable walked up to him, frowning. "What was that?" she asked. Simba sighed. "A deal. Homika wants me to be Virbank leader if she ever wants or needs time off." he said, smiling. She grunted, leading the Luxray Halfling back home. He laughed. That wasn't all they spoke about. All he could say was, it was good to see the real Homika.


	24. Dormant No More

Krom stretched his muscles, yawning as he awoke. He sighed, walking out of the cabin him and Saria shared. The village was bustling, as Krom decided to sleep in on his last day in Pinwheel Village. He and Saria had decided to depart the next morning, heading for Driftveil City. They had grown fond of the village, and Krom agreed with his wife that they should return after Krom's journey. He waved to Glenda as she passed by, arm in arm with Vraccas. He heard loud yelling from the square, and then laughter. Krom was curious, and decided to check it out.

Kooky, one of Granitwarf's Pawniard, named for his insane personality, pranced around the village. He yelled about, wearing the skin of Misty on his face. The Misty facemask made Krom chuckle, as the skin dropped slightly. The Pawniard pulled a specially made remote control from behind his back, controlling a toy Golduck to walk in front of him. He yelled loudly to another of the dwarf's Pawniard, who remote controlled a dwarf action figure. He pressed a button, the hammer smacking the duck in the head.

Kooky mocked Misty, feigning the hurt and despair Misty had for her fallen Golduck, fake sobs ringing out. Krom laughed heartily, the villagers enjoying the spectacle. The Pawniard continued to run about, mocking the fallen leader. Krom looked to the trees, not noticing the spy wielding a camera streaming live to the League.

The League chuckled, though Homika cackled insanely, the mock funnier to the leader who witnessed her demise. Cress exploded, slamming his hands on the table, rising to his feet. 'This is madness! He should be arrested and tried at once! As should she!" He called, pointing to the still laughing Homika. Alder smiled. "Why? Pinwheel Village is exempt from our laws, our taxes. You'd have me destroy a simple village to find to find an innocent child?" He asked.

Oreburgh City Gym Leader, Roark, slammed his hands on the table, standing to his feet. "How dare you speak so kindly of this killer! He has killed put many a holy man to death, and yet the wretch walks." He called, angered. The elderly woman laughed, her normal attire of a hooded cloak with long sleeves moving with her. "Your kind hunted his family for years, now he hunts you, and yet you say it is wrong?" she asked, head tilted. Cress growled.

"He hunts us! He killed Misty's Pokemon in cold blood! And this wretch killed her in cold blood!" He screamed, pointing to Homika. Said leader laughed. "I don't like it when people bring up the past. It just hinders the present." she said, strumming her bass. Cress growled. "That doesn't give you the right to kill someone!" he screamed. Brock, legendary Pokemon doctor and Ash Ketchum's dearest friend, lifted a finger. "Actually, within the walls of Pinwheel Village, what rights she has fall under Chief Bishop's jurisdiction. If he decided to reward her for the act, then that's his decision." He said. Cress gaped. "FINE! Then we should assassinate Bishop, and put a puppet in his place." He said.

Alder laughed. "By Pinwheel standards, if Bishop falls, his wife takes up the mantle. And if she refuses, the village's guardian takes up the mantle." he said. Cress frowned. "Then we kill them both." He said. Alder laughed. "Killing Bishop and his wife would be hard enough, but Simba Lionheart? I might have something to say about that." He said, purple eyes gleaming. Cress growled. "That means shit. If you and that old coot can sit on your old wrinkly asses and praise the trash for killing Misty, and the heathen and his whore killing her Pokemon, then maybe I should take things into my own hands." He said.

The old woman frowned, extending her hand, palm open. Cress began to choke instantly, clutching his throat. The other leaders froze, Homika chuckling. Chili and Cilan panicked, trying to help their brother. He turned red, and the woman smiled. The brothers screamed franticly, urging the woman to stop whatever she was doing. Cress began to turn purple, and Alder sighed. "Please call your friend off. As lovely as a shade of purple as he is turning, we unfortunately need him. Striaton gym wouldn't be the same without him." He said. The old woman sighed, putting her arm down.

A massive, four and a half foot tall Sableye came into view, arms around Cress' throat, lean muscles bulging. The Pokemon's huge teeth glinted, before he released the leader, floating over to the elderly woman. He floated behind her head, giggling madly. "Meet Damien. He was my grandfather's Sableye. Once Pikachu was put out of commission, Damien her became his star Pokemon." she said, smiling. The other leaders were wary of the woman, as she managed to slip two Pokemon into the meeting room. Homika's X-Transceiver rung, and she laughed.

"Hey old woman, mind if I put this on the big screen?" she asked, gesturing to the large screen in the room. The woman nodded, and the girl pressed a button on the device. All the leaders watched the screen, expecting one of her band mates or her father, but none expected the face of Simba Lionheart to flutter into view.

The Luxray laughed, looking at the league. "Kurai-chan. You're looking young as ever." He said, smiling at the elderly woman. She chuckled. "I could say the same." she laughed. Simba turned to Homika. "Hey, I got a question." He said. She nodded. "Shoot." she said, tilting her head. "Is there enough room for me and the pride to live in Virbank gym?" he asked. Homika furrowed her brow. "Of course. Why do you ask? It's not like I'm going anywhere." She said, The Luxray laughed. "Yes you are. I heard Krom and Saria talking. They decided that after Krom becomes Unovan Champion, that they'll pack their bags and take you to Kanto with them." he said.

Homika froze. "They want me to go with them to Kanto?" She asked. Simba nodded. "They decided it after Krom thought about Misty's badge. I mean, only if you want to go." He said. She smiled. "I'm in." she said. Alder laughed. "So it looks like you'll be a gym leader soon." He said. Simba nodded. "Once Krom takes a quick rest after being crowned Champ, he's off to Kanto." He said. The other leaders did not like this. A Halfling Gym Leader? Who assumes Krom is going to be crowned champion?

The two chatted about minor things, and the other leaders grew bored. They all glared at the Luxray, who kept a smirk on his face. Then, they all saw a small patch of fuzzy, orange, something, appear on the screen. They dismissed it as something wrong with the connection, but it grew, slowly. Suddenly, Kooky the Pawniard appeared, wearing the skin of Misty over his face. The leaders paled. He made loud noises, and the two speakers smiled. Then, he disappeared. Not even a minute later, he re appeared wearing a Quagsire face mask, making even more noise. Homika chuckled, but said nothing.

The Pawniard disappeared, and then a Rubber Golduck appeared in front of the Luxray Halfling, who rolled his eyes. He lifted a dwarf action figure, squeezing the legs to make the hammer bonk the rubber duck on the head. Then, a Rubber Togekiss appeared, and Simba repeated his action. Homika laughed loudly, finding the mock funny. Simba and Homika bid each other farewell, and she laughed. "That Pawniard is going to be fun to travel with." she said, strumming her bass.

Krom and Saria sat on a bench, enjoying the sunny summer weather. They had decided to take Homika with them when they headed to Kanto. Krom was ready to leave, having broken the bad news to Spots. The Liepard's hip had not healed right, and his tail was useless, so he decided to leave the feline behind.

It was hard, but the feline agreed, staying behind to train with Hella and Big Bertha. Krom sighed, sad about the Liepard he obtained in battle. He heard his name called, and turned to Vinci. The Smeargle Halfling held his tail in his hand, hand clasped together. "Um, can you come with me Krom-sama?" He asked, nervous. Krom frowned, not liking the formal title. He smiled and nodded, following the Halfling to the town square, where his most recent work was displayed. The Last Supper, the event before Arceus was crucified, was redone with Krom's Pokemon.

In the place of Arceus was Granitwarf, adorned in white robes, hammer on the table, halo surrounding his gruff features. Packer and Infernape were next to him, followed by Spots, Rocky, Castle Face, Emolga and Twiggy on the left, and Clera, Foxy, Nibbles, Golurk and Drapion on the right. The dwarf's Pawniard were scattered about the painting, Kooky hanging upside down from the ceiling. Krom smiled, amazed by the beautifully painted picture. "It's amazing Vinci. Thank you." He said, smiling. The Halfling smiled, his paintings normally receiving no praise.

"Could you perhaps hang this in our cabin? It would be nice to wake up to this every morning when we stay here." He said, the Halfling heading off with the dwarf's Pawniard. The two chuckled, and Simba laughed. Kooky still wore the Misty facemask, finding it comfortable.

Kyouhei fidgeted, watching Krom and Saria from afar. He was nervous about talking to the two, especially if they were enjoying themselves. He did not know if they liked him, or if they would even speak to him. Z rolled his eyes, pushing the trainer forward. Kyouhei grunted, not wanting to. Z shoved the trainer further, grunting. Kyouhei sighed, fidgeting as he walked up to the couple.

Krom noticed Kyouhei walking up to them, and he smiled. The trainer seemed nervous, and Saria wondered why. Krom knew the boy was nervous, and figured the boy lost something. He fidgeted once he made it to them. "H-Hi." he stuttered, waving nervously. Krom smiled, greeting the boy. The boy sputtered, trying to ask something. Saria read his mind, whispering to Krom.

Kyouhei stopped. Saria was whispering to her husband, but about what. When she finished, he smiled. Krom stood, placing his hand on Kyouhei's shoulder. He laughed, speaking to the boy. "Saria told me what you wanted to ask." he said. Kyouhei was nervous. If he did know, what would he say? Krom removed his arm, smiling. He looked at the Charizard. He knew Kyouhei had the Regirock, and he used to have the Lucario.

The boy was lucky when it came to Pokemon, but unlucky everywhere else. If Hyuu found him and took the two powerhouses, Krom wondered which of his Pokemon could take on the two. If he stayed, he'd likely wander about lost, a burden on Simba or Vraccas. Therefore, he had only one choice, and he was happy with it. "Sure, why not? You can travel with us if you want." He said, and Kyouhei beamed. He giggled, hugging Krom. Saria laughed, and Kooky yelled loudly, berating the other Pawniard with his facemask.

The next morning, the three stood at the village gates, ready to depart. Krom and Saria's Pokemon had grown accustomed to having Kyouhei on board, only Castle Face complaining. "More people and Pokemon to carry for me" He mumbled, grunting as they all loaded themselves into the camper. He sighed, roaring to the village once more before heading out. Spots called out to his trainer, saddened by their quick separation. Simba laughed. "You know what Spots? I think you'll be my main Pokemon when I'm Virbank Leader." He said.

The feline smiled. Simba sat back, looking over his land. Jackie and Hella worked with Spots, nursing his hip back to health. Big Bertha and Lizardon, Z's parents, sat together, the Blastoise cannons forged into the wingless dragon's back. He laughed, watching his children crawl around the land. Scar sat alone, drowsy. Sarabi giggled, playing with the tail of the Houndoom. Sanatika giggled herself, throwing small berries at Scar, who dozed where he sat. Sher-Khan sat next to the sleeping Zebstrika, her mate next to her. Simba laughed, filled with fatherly pride.

Shira smiled, watching Mr. Fuji work. The former Team Rocket Scientist helped create Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon in existence. She watched him inject all fifteen of her Pokemon, laughing as their power soared. Krom would not be able to handle this. Not this. Her mission would be completed, and she would receive her payment.


	25. Battle of the Bigtop

The Bastiodon stormed across the forest, making it to Skyarrow Bridge within an hour. The three trainers sat inside the massive camper, laughing at the Pawniard wearing the Quagsire facemask. The other Pawniard took their job more seriously, hiding in the shadows near the bestial Pokemon. He trudged up the massive steps with ease, the sun beating down on the camper's solar panels. The Bastiodon grunted, placing his bad leg up, using it to pull up his other three legs. He grumbled, disliking the fact he did all the work.

Hours passed by, and the huge beast made it miles into the bridge, miles upon miles more to go. He disliked the bridge, as it was huge, dreary and a lot of work. "You try carrying all this on your back for miles." he grumbled to himself, growling at a Pawniard that hung from his rampart. He looked ahead, seeing a large gathering of people, along with a huge tent. He roared to Krom, the trainer stepping out of the camper. Saria and Kyouhei followed, and the girl smiled.

"A traveling circus! I've never been to one! Oh Krom, can we go? Please?" she asked. Smiling up at him. He chuckled, laughing at her enthusiasm. He nodded, telling Granitwarf to come along. He loosed all of his Pokemon, smiling at them. "I want you all to stay here. We are going up ahead to a circus for a few hours. You guys can have fun without causing a ruckus, right?" he asked. They all cheered. Krom smiled, taking Saria by the hand. They walked into the big top, smiling at the sights.

The three enjoyed themselves, watching many people and Pokemon perform. Ambipom walked thin wires using their huge tails; Mr. Mime played tricks, combining Magickal Leaf and Thunderbolt together. They all smiled at the sights, but Granitwarf shuddered. The main attraction of their performance, a comic strip involving clowns, disturbed the dwarf. The dwarf disliked the face painted creatures, not even worth calling humans.

Saria stopped laughing, frowning suddenly. Krom noticed, and turned to her. "What's wrong?" he whispered. She leaned in, speaking in a hushed tone. "I sense another Halfling. One in distress. I can't pinpoint where, but I want to help." she said. Krom looked about, unable to see anything. "We'll see if we can find the Halfling after the show. It would look suspicious if we went snooping. Remember, the bridge is supposed to be neutral." he said. She frowned, but nodded.

After the show ended, a clown by the name of Bozo stepped up to a microphone. "Remember, you can see our main attraction, The Beast Girl, on your way out! Thank you all once again for coming to see the Polka Pokemon Circus!" he said, waving to the exiting visitors. Krom and Saria walked out, wondering just what the beast girl is.

Krom and Saria gaped at the sight. A large Ursaring Halfling sat chained up in a cage. She was tall and heavily built, with the golden ring of an Ursaring in her thick head of brown hair. Saria panicked, distressed by the gawking customers. "We have to help her! She's hurt!" Saria cried frantically, noticing injection wounds about her furred body. Krom tried to calm his wife, noticing the large group of clowns that gathered. However, Granitwarf wouldn't have it.

The dwarf growled, slamming the cage open with his hammer. He jumped into the cage, snapping the chains that bound her. She stirred slightly, her red ringed eyes looking emptily into the dwarf's face. He roared, snapping her back to life. He gestured to Krom and Saria, the later of which was waving to her frantically. She roared, exploding to life. She flew past the humans, being led to the camper. Once Saria, Kyouhei and the Halfling made it to the camper, Krom was surrounded by a huge swarm of clowns. He looked about, counting fifty clowns at least. Granitwarf growled, hating clowns.

"I. HATE. CLOWNS!" The dwarf roared, exploding into action. He slammed his hammer into the face of a clown, splitting his painted face. He grabbed a clown by his orange afro wig, slamming his head into the clown's, killing him. Kooky exploded from the shadows, burying his blades deep into the back of a clown, the man falling to his slow death. Kooky laughed, standing over the corpse. Granitwarf smashed the skull of another clown, Krom kicking one in the chest.

Kooky laughed, holding up the face of the clown he killed. He threw the bloody facemask over his face, jumping into the fray.

Bastiodon looked ahead, seeing Saria and Kyouhei with an Ursaring Halfling. "Oh come on! Really!? You expect to carry her fat ass? I mean, look at the size of that thing!" he said, referring to the Halfling's wide hips. He grunted as the Halfling climbed into the camper, grumbling as he carried her two hundred and fifty pounds. "Always me. Why can't Twiggy do this shit?" he said, glaring at the slumbering Torterra.

Kooky giggled, driving his knives into the temples of a clown. He tilted his head, laughing as his blades pierced the eyes of the clown. He tore the blades out, leaping into the air. He droves his knives into the stomach of a young clown, slicing his stomach slowly as he choked on his own blood. The masked Pawniard laughed, pulling his pierced intestines out, spinning about with them in his blades. He jumped, flinging the organs around the throat of a Mr. Mime, pulling hard. The two choke to death, falling to the ground. He laughed, uppercutting a clown, blades into the throat.

The three escaped, growling as a group of clowns and their Pokemon ran ahead. The clowns headed straight for the grumbling Bastiodon, who glared at them. Twiggy stomped in front, roaring as he lifted himself up. He slammed his two front feet down, his tree glowing green. Steel leaves shot in a furious storm, swirling toward the clowns and their Pokemon.

The clowns halted, struggling to turn around. The blade like leaves sliced into their flesh. Blood sprayed everywhere, coating everyone in each other's blood. A clown was sliced in the throat, choking as he was sliced in the chest. He fell, dragging an Ambipom down with him, the monkey's tails sliced off. The steel tortoise growled as they fell one by one, only a straggling clown making it through.

Kooky leapt into the air, blades gleaming in the noon light. He came down, swinging his blades in an arc, landing on the ground in front of the clown with his arms crossed. The clown halted his advances, blood spaying from his neck as his head exploded into the sky, landing next to Kooky. Krom and Granitwarf joined their companions in the camper, Castle Face freezing at the sight of Kooky.

"Holy Shit! What is wrong with that thing!? I'm leaving that fucker behind!" He screamed, turning around. The beast raced back to the forest, the Pawniard leaping on top of the camper. He jumped inside, waving to the four inside. They waved, Krom yelling to Castle Face. "Back to Pinwheel Village!" he called. The Bastiodon grunted in return.

Simba Lionheart expects many things. Sudden death, evil children, abandoned Pokemon. But he did not expect Krom Hitoawa to come back to the village only hours after departing. He exited the camper, frowning as Saria led a quiet Ursaring Halfling into the village. Simba tilted his head, finding the six and a half foot tall Ursaring Halfling to be intriguing. Simba called for Glenda, the Blissey smiling as she arrived. Vraccas grunted, noticing the Halfling with them. "She a friend of yours?" he asked Krom.

Krom shook his head. "We found her in a cage at a circus. She was being used as a tourist attraction. Granitwarf broke her out. We managed to return, but not without a fight." he said, motioning to Kooky, who wore a clown facemask. Simba chuckled. "Glenda will take care of her. Why not stay the night? I think Jackie can teach Castle Face a new move he's been working on." he said. Krom smiled, nodding. He loosed all of his Pokemon, telling them to enjoy themselves. They all cheered, happy to be back home.

Krom went and saw Spots, the Liepard hard at work training. Hella, Simba's Houndoom, head butted Spots' hip, causing the leopard to hiss. Krom frowned. "Should she be doing that?" he asked Sable. The girl giggled. "Yup. Simba always said that the best remedy is numbness. If you can't feel pain, then it won't hold you back." she said. Krom nodded, frowning as the Houndoom struck spots again, the leopard's reaction less severe.

Rex grunted, walking through the village. He kicked a stone, growling at Krom's Pawniard. He didn't understand why he returned, but he heard he brought another Halfling back. Rex, being curious, decided to go see the Halfling. Maybe he would have a new training partner. He walked into Glenda's place of work, grunting as he saw Vraccas, who returned the favor. "So, what kind of Halfling is she working on?" he asked. The Landorus grunted. "Ursaring. Female. Drugged into submission. Fertile." he grunted out. Rex raised a brow. Ursaring were feisty Pokemon. How do you drug one that much?

He walked back into the room where Glenda chatted with the Ursaring. The girl had bandages over her furry forearms. Her ears stuck up out of her thick, bushy hair. Her tail rested behind her, round and furry. She was almost the same size as him, which surprised him. She was only six inches shorter, and likely only a hundred pounds lighter. The woman looked to him. He smirked, his eyes gleaming. Glenda frowned at him.

"Don't you dare try any of your lame pick up lines on her." she said in a motherly tone. Rex's jaw dropped, and the Ursaring giggled. "It's alright." she said, turning to Rex. "My name is Adoette." she said, smiling sweetly. Glenda glowered at him, something that was hard to do when you where two foot shorter than the person you're glowering at.

"My name's Rex. I heard Krom brought you here?" he asked. She smiled, and nodded. "I never got to thank him for saving me from the circus." she said. Rex frowned. Who would dare put her into a circus? Simba walked in, laughing. "Glenda, Vraccas wants to see you. Adoette, Krom says you don't need to thank him. He'd do it again if need be." he said, and the two left the room. The two large Halflings were left alone. She smiled. "Do you have a mate?" she asked. He shook his head. "Nope. My old ass hasn't had a mate in my life. And being in your nineties without a mate is embarrassing." he said. She laughed. "I'm sure you'll find a mate someday." she said.

Simba and Vraccas laughed. "Nice work Lionheart." he said. The Luxray laughed. "My plans always work. Now Rex can shut the fuck up about being single. Although, I have to thank Krom. If he hadn't found that circus, we'd be hearing his shit for another ninety years." he said, chuckling.

Kyouhei fidgeted as he sat on Krom's couch. He wasn't used to other people being nice to him. Krom said he could have the couch, as the bed was for him and Saria. At least it was better than Hyuu, who made him sleep on the floor. Krom and Saria had retreated into the bedroom, hand in hand. Pokemon swarmed the floor, Kooky hanging upside down from the ceiling. Although, he wondered how the Pokemon did that.

The three departed the next morning, Castle Face streaming across the bridge using the newly learned ExtremeSpeed. Once they made it into Castelia, the beast was exhausted. Krom told his Pokemon to rest, him and his wife, along with Kyouhei, heading into town.

Simba laughed, Vraccas handing him five Salac Berries. "I won. Thank you." he said, grabbing his winnings. "How do you do it? I've never won a bet against you." Vraccas said. Simba laughed. "Because I have experience. Remember I'm older than both of you." he said. Vraccas grunted. They had bet on how long it would take for Rex to find a mate. Vraccas had said over a hundred years, and Simba said less. The arrival of Adoette ended the bet, Krom causing Simba's victory.


	26. The Darkness Within

Krom, Saria and Kyouhei walked through Castelia City, their Pokemon staying behind. Granitwarf grunted as he walked with Krom, not too fond of the crowded city. Saria tilted her head, looking over at her husband. "Hey Krom, can I go challenge Burgh?" she asked, wanting to challenge the gym leader. Krom laughed nodding. "Sure, why not? Make sure Kyouhei doesn't go missing." he jeered, smiling at the twitchy trainer. She smiled, taking Kyouhei's hand and leading him to Castelia gym. Krom kept on forward, listening to Granitwarf grumble.

Krom looked warily at the ice cream in his hand. The world famous Castelia Cone bore an unusual resemblance to the ice type Pokemon, Vanillite. He wondered if the ice cream was infact a dead Vanillite, but shrugged it off. He heard a chuckle, turning to see Virbank City Gym Leader, Homika. "Wondering if it's a Vanillite aren't ya?" she asked, smirking. He chuckled, nodding.

The leaders congregated, all noticing the empty space for Virbank. The door opened, the leaders and champions turning to see Simba Lionheart carrying his son, Sher-Khan Lionheart. He sat in Homika's seat, smiling at all the leaders. "Why are you here?" growled Ecruteak City gym leader, Morty. Simba smiled. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting fucked in the ass by Euisine?" he quipped, making Alder chuckle. The leader growled, but said nothing.

The screen switched to Krom Hitoawa, who was strolling about Castelia with Homika. Simba laughed. "I knew you always spied on him. You know his Pokemon do too, right?" he asked. All the leaders seemed unfazed. Simba chuckled. "What's wrong? Don't like a Halfling at your table?" he asked. They all frowned, and he chuckled. "Good thing Homika's traveling with Krom to Kanto. I'm going to enjoy irking you all." he said.

Homika and Krom laughed, enjoying each others company. She turned to him, her icy blue eyes gleaming. "Hey. Wanna have a battle? I've got a spare gym badge if ya win." she said, showing off the flower looking badge. Krom laughed, yelling across the city. Seconds went by, and Foxy leapt down from a building, eyes gleaming. Homika chuckled, sending out her Koffing.

Saria sent out Packer, who faced off against Burgh's Karrablast. Burgh called for Mega horn, and Saria called for Rock Tomb. Packer summoned a rock, which he flung into the charging beetle. It struck the bug, defeating it. Burgh growled, sending out a Shelmet. Saria giggled, repeating her call. Packer repeated his motion, defeating the Shelmet. Burgh huffed, unable to believe the fact that two of his Pokemon lost so easily. He sent out his Whirlepede, angered.

Foxy jumped to the side, avoiding a Gyro Ball from the quick Pokemon. Krom was shocked at how fast the Pokemon was. He growled, calling for Night Daze. Homika called for Protect, the Koffing spinning to protect itself. The energy couldn't strike the Pokemon, which angered the fox. Once Protect wore off, Foxy growled. The Koffing's senses failed, and Foxy managed to close in, defeating the Pokemon with Night Slash. Homika smirked, calling back the defeated Pokemon, and sending out her Scolipede.

Burgh growled, his Whirlepede defeated by a single Fire Punch. He sent out his Dweeble, the hermit having found a new shell. Saria smiled, calling for Dragon Tail. The dragon charged, swinging to sweep with Dragon Tail. Burgh called for Shell Smash, the Pokemon jumping and leaving it's shell behind. Saria smiled, calling for Night Slash. Packer spun with abnormal speed, slicing the bug and defeating it. Burgh roared, sending out his Leavanny, whose arm had been repaired.

Foxy grunted, having been hit by Toxic. The fox hissed, launching a Dark Pulse. The Scolipede dodged, charging for a Megahorn. Foxy jumped back, the bug spinning to use Venoshock. Krom yelled to the fox, who was struck by the green sludge. The Pokemon fell to her knees, and Krom growled. Homika laughed, calling for Steamroller. The Pokemon roared, charging the fox. Krom called for Night Daze, the fox jumping to her feet. She was struck as she loosed the attack, the centipede Pokemon falling to the ground, but only Foxy was defeated.

Packer parried the bug's X-Scissor, grunting as he jumped back. He swung his tail, using Dragon Tail. The bug leaped back, bouncing to use Shadow Claw. Packer was struck, his Rough Skin ability causing the bug damage. He swung his claws, using Dragon Claw. The bug leaned to the side, striking with Leaf Blade, damaging itself again. Packer swung his head down, going for Zen Headbutt. The bug smiled as it jumped back, striking with Aerial Ace, damaging itself more. Saria called for Incinerate, the dragon spitting weak flame from his maw. The bug avoided, striking with Leaf Blade.

Krom had summoned Rocky, hoping the Pokemon's defenses would prove enough to win. Homika called for Aqua Tail, and Krom called for Flash Cannon. The bug charged, grunting as it ran through the beam of light. Krom smirked, calling for Stone Edge. The beam became pointed stones, striking and causing the bug to retreat. Krom called for Iron Head, and the spider charged. Homika called for Toxic, the bug spinning it's head to spew toxins. However, Rocky's head struck first, defeating the centipede. Homika smiled, switching it out for her Garbodor.

Packer took yet another Aerial Ace, the bug panting from damage. The bug was too fast for Packer, but the dragon's ability made up for it. The bug damaged itself immensely, stumbling as it jumped back. Saria laughed, calling for Dragon Tail. Packer lurched forward, swinging his tail as the bug, who was cut and scraped to near defeat. He struck the bug, causing it to go flying into a wall and be defeated. Burgh roared, as the referee called the match off, and declaring Saria the winner.

Burgh flung a Pokeball, and a monstrous Pokemon rose. It appeared to be a Leavanny, but it had huge claw like arms instead of Leavanny, and it had four. The face held a frown, which had four white, fanglike protrusions. Saria gasped at the beast, having returned Packer. "BEHOLD! Ketchum Genetics at it's finest! I fused a Leavanny with a Drapion, to create my most powerful MASTERPIECE!" He screamed, insanely. Kyouhei giggled, and sent out Handy. The Regirock had it's three morning stars dangling from chains, and he growled. "Handy, give us a hand!" he called, giggling at the irony of his statement.

The Regirock streamed forward, planting the morning stars into the flesh of the Pokemon. The Pokemon roared in pain, one morning star in it's thorax, one between it's arms, and one in it's skull. Handy used Thunderbolt, electrocuting the bestial insect. Kyouhei clapped his hands, cheering the Pokemon on. The beast fell to the ground defeated. Burgh growled, pulling a knife from his waist. Saria gasped, as the knife was one of Granitwarf's works.

Rocky grunted, being struck by multiple Double Slaps. Krom called for Solarbeam, using the sunny day to his advantage. The Pokemon launched the beam, striking the Garbodor. The trash heap grunted, shooting a Toxic and defeating Rocky. Krom grunted, calling for Rufus. Castle Face had returned for the battle, his Pokemon not ignoring his trainer. The mole jumped forward, happy to battle. Homika laughed, calling for Gunk Shot. The Pokemon generated a heap of trash, flinging it at the mole.

Krom called for Dig, the mole heading underground. Homika called for Toxic, the Pokemon shooting the poison into the ground, and watched as it melted. Krom growled, calling for Aerial Ace. The Mole exploded with an uppercut, thrusting it back with Aerial Ace, slicing it with Metal Claw, jumping back on the force of an X-Scissor. He rebounded, jumping forward for a Skull Bash, landing proudly on the ground. Homika was impressed, liking the barrage of attacks. She called for Double Slap, the trash heap Pokemon swinging it's extending arms. Krom laughed, telling Rufus to hop around. The mole jumped about, so much so that the extending arms of the Garbodor tangled up. Krom laughed, calling for Drill Run.

The mole contorted itself in the shape of a drill, spiraling as he struck the Garbodor, defeating it. She laughed, impressed by the strength of the mole. She returned it, sending out an Arbok, who hissed at the mole. Krom smirked, calling for Drill Run. Homika smiled, her Pokemon responding to a call of Seed Bomb. Krom grunted, watching the explosive seeds defeat Rufus. Krom growled. He switched the mole out for Emolga, the little flying squirrel chittering as she glided onto the field.

The artist charged at Saria, blade brandished. She gasped, the momentary shock preventing her from reacting. Kyouhei's foot slammed into the skull of Burgh, who flew back, knife falling from his hand. The boy, whose happy attitude disappeared, grabbed the knife. He stabbed Burgh in the side, the leader screaming in pain. He withdrew the bloodied knife, sinking it into Burgh's arm. Saria watched Kyouhei destroy the leader, stab by stab.

"NO! ONE! HURTS! MY! FRIENDS!" he screamed, eyes burning with hate. The leader was covered in wounds, all hilt deep. Burgh spat blood, life slowly fading from his body. He had ten wounds about his chest, seven on his legs, eight on his arms, and three slashes on his face. Saria was in shock, as he stabbed even more, the wounds starting to overlap. She pulled him off with Psychic, looking down at Burgh.

"Please…help… me." he choked out. Saria shook her head, lifting her hand in front of his face. She unleashed a Focus Blast, helping him by putting him out of his misery.

Saria walked out of the gym with the blood stained Kyouhei, who was still slightly on edge. They walked to Krom, who battled Homika. Emolga used Discharge, defeating Arbok as it struck with Gunk Shot. The squirrel hit the ground defeated. Krom looked to Saria.

She smiled at her husband. "I'm going to take Kyouhei to get a new set of clothes." she said, leading the blood stained boy off. Krom laughed, sending out Castle Face against her Seviper. Homika called for Flamethrower, Krom mimicking. The two Pokemon shot flames from their maws, the flames causing an explosion. Homika called for Aqua Tail, and Krom called for ExtremeSpeed. Homika raised a brow, and the beast was in front of her viper in seconds, and Krom called for Body Slam. The snake gasped as the half ton Pokemon fell on top of it, defeating it.

Homika laughed, sending out her final Pokemon, a Toxicroak. The frog like Pokemon was a light blue, his abdominal bands in the style of a male's. Krom decided to use Kooky against the Pokemon, despite the massive type disadvantage. Homika called for Drain Punch, the frog swinging his green energy cloaked fist.

Kooky jumped back, avoiding the attack while giggling. He wore the Misty facemask, knowing they were being filmed. He swung his blades, using Slash, and the frog leaned back, using Sucker Punch. It struck the Pawniard, who spun in midair, and landed on his feet. He shot a Dark Pulse, and the frog dodged, using a Dark Pulse of his own. The Pawniard was struck, flying back further. Kooky giggled, using Flash Cannon.

The Toxicroak dodged, striking with Sludge Bomb. Krom growled, wondering if he should pull back the Pokemon. Kooky yelled, jumping up and charging. He used Night Slash, but the frog used Drain Punch. Kooky flew into the air, nearly defeated. He struck the ground, wobbling to his feet. Homika laughed, calling for Drain Punch. Kooky's eyes gleamed, and his blades glew pink. He leaned to the side, slicing the air, blades of psychic energy striking the frog. The Psycho Cut defeated the frog, securing Krom's victory.

Homika laughed, handing the badge to the trainer. He smiled, placing the badge in Nibbles' mouth. The dragon took the badge, being led back to the camper. Kooky danced about, happy about his victory. The Pokemon cheered each other on, congratulating the victors. Homika and Krom walked off, enjoying each other's company.

Krom and Homika chatted, being joined by Kyouhei and Saria soon. The four enjoyed the rest of the day, Homika saying she had to head back to Virbank, as Simba had his family to worry about.

The League still disliked Simba, who chuckled. He stood behind the elderly woman, at the snack stand they had. He noticed the cloak flutter, and smirked. Morty mouthed off, berating the woman for allowing Simba to be a gym leader. Simba's phone rung, and he answered it. Morty screamed loudly, and the woman's cloaked floated from her body.

The cloak morphed into a Dusclops, who grunted at the leader. The other leaders paled as the ghost Shadow Punched Morty in the face. The leader crashed into a wall, and the cloaked floated back over to the old woman. "I'm sorry. Dusty doesn't like it when you bitch, moan, groan and complain." she said, laughing. Simba chuckled. Morty stumbled to his feet, and Sher-Khan leapt from the table, latching onto the leader's face.

Cackling noises were heard, and Simba took his time getting a cup of coffee and a doughnut. He sat down, smiling as he called his son over. The little boy growled at the leader, jumping up onto the table. Simba laughed. "The little guy followed me here, and I decided not to send him back. I knew he'd be fun to be with." he said, petting his striped fur. Morty stood, smoking, and went to yell at Simba.

Simba growled, holding Sher-Khan by the tail. The boy dangled in the gay leader's face, tiny Shadow Ball between his claws. Morty stopped, sitting down quietly. "Now, I got a call. My people have taken the Castelia Gym. Repots came to me that Kyouhei stabbed Burgh to death to defend Saria, and Bishop appointed Vinci leader. If you have something to say, I'm his bodyguard. So, bitch to me first." he said. They all froze, not saying a word.

Alder laughed. "Your boy has a temper. He takes after his father." he said. Simba gasped in mock hurt. "I'm appalled. I have no temper. I'm mellower than Norman's Slaking." he said, smirking. The three laughed, and the Halfling baby growled at the smoking leader.


	27. The Glass Oasis

Castle Face trudged through the desert of Route Four, the night sky illuminating the sandy road ahead. Saria slept in the camper, Kyouhei having dozed as well. Krom sat awake, reading from the book the woman gave him. He read on the Moyasu clan, and their backstabbing antics.

"The Moyasu Clan was selfish, always in the shadow of the more brutish, warrior like Hitoawa. While the Hitoawa were praised for protecting the region from the north, the Moyasu simmered in the south. And, one bright day, Arceus himself came to Reshiram. It is said he seduced her, using promises of power and fame to swoon her. All she wanted was for her clan to be famous, and asked what he needed in return. The Horse said thus.

"I needeth the Scroll of Kyurem. He hath knowledge none need, and I wish this knowledge for myself, so I might bless the world with it. However, the Hitoawa clan doth hath it in thine grasp. I wish for thee to obtain it for thou. Will ye, oh beauty of truth?" he had asked, and she agreed. This scroll held truth not even the writers of this book know. Whatever this scroll was, it fueled Arceus to ask a heathen goddess for help, so this scroll is to be treated highly.

Krom blinked. A scroll was the reason he doesn't have any family? Just what was this scroll? He growled, noticing the lack of a sandstorm this dawn. The sun began to rise, and he gave the command to the Bastiodon to rest. The Pokemon grunted as he detached the camper, laying in the sand and resting. Krom smiled, watching his Pokemon take their places on the cool sand. A light breeze blew, and he smiled.

Saria awoke hours later, enjoying her privacy with her husband. The two decided to wear their armor, as it decreased the amount of sand that irritated their skin. Krom brandished his bladed weapon, smiling at all his Pokemon and wife. Kyouhei had awoke, loosing Handy and Z, the two Pokemon enjoying the fresh air. Saria's Pokemon walked about, and she spotted something floating about the air.

An orange Sigilyph absently floated about, and Saria laughed. "Krom, can I borrow one of your Pokeballs?" she asked. Krom smiled, nodding. Saria took her Drapion, who she named Rasputin, and walked up to the Pokemon. The Avianoid Pokemon turned, Saria calling for Dark Pulse. The rings shot from the scorpion's maw, the Pokemon floating out of the way, using it's own Dark Pulse. Rasputin dodged, leaping into the air. Saria called for ViceGrip, and the Pokemon latched onto the wings of Sigilyph.

Saria giggled, running up and tapping the Pokemon's head with the Pokeball. The Pokeball wobbled in her hand, before popping. She laughed; happy she caught her first Pokemon. She loosed the Pokemon, smiling at it. Their Psychic connection was strong, and she called him Glyph, giggling at the name. She headed back to her husband, showing off her new Pokemon. Krom laughed, and Granitwarf growled.

Before Krom could ask what's wrong, people and Pokemon exploded from every direction. Extremists from the Westborough Baptist Church, along with their Pokemon, came at the from every direction. People and Pokemon scattered, all running away from the battle.

Krom swung up; cutting off a Machamp's left arms. He spun around the wounded Pokemon, slicing the throat of a human. He came up, parrying the blade like arms of a Kricketune, sweeping it's legs from beneath it, cleaving it's head off with his blade. He kicked a man in the chest, twirling the blade in circles, slicing flesh. Krom growled, jumping to the left.

Foxy drove her paw through the chest of a Stoutland, firing a Focus Blast. She jumped back, kicking a man in the face, Night Slashing through an Audino. She grabbed a man by the face, flinging him at Packer, whose Dragon Tail cleaving him in two. The dragon clawed through a Machoke, throwing a man to Foxy, who kicked him, breaking his spine. Packer used Fire Punch, spinning with Dragon Tail. He roared, Foxy at his side.

Rufus exploded from the ground, slicing through flesh. Granitwarf slammed his hammer into the knee of a Bisharp, Rufus ending the Pokemon with Focus Blast. Granitwarf used Thunder Punch, striking a man in the chest. Rufus used Drill Run, the dwarf launching the mole like a spear. He spun, ramming his hammer into the skull of a Pikachu, his eyes showing no remorse. He growled, swinging his hammer again, Kooky launching himself from the weapon.

Kooky sliced into a Bisharp, the blade Pokemon glaring at each other. The Bisharp swung his fist, Kooky leaning to the side, slicing his face. He swung again, the Pokemon's helmet flying off. The Pokemon growled, coming up, hand open. He jumped up, slicing off the Pokemon's fingers. The Pokemon cried out, and Kooky came down, blades into the temples. He smiled, jumping back from the corpse, twirling to inflict many wounds.

Castle Face shot a Flamethrower, stomping in the chest of a Herdier. Twiggy roared, using Leaf Storm, slicing flesh. The two stood next to each other, working like a bestial team. They locked eyes, smirking to each other. They stomped through heir foes, the thousand of people and Pokemon still increasing in number. Castle Face halted, and Twiggy jumped on his back. The Bastiodon jumped into the air using Aerial Ace, Twiggy leaping from his back. The two Pokemon landed, a massive shockwave ringing out, enemies beneath their feet.

Haxorus used Dragon Claw, spinning with Iron Tail. He continued the spin, using Stone Edge. He used Shadow Claw, blood coating his claws. He came down, his axe jaws slicing soft flesh. He growled, glowering at advancing Machamp. Sensei, the elderly Infernape, jumped in front, smirking at the young one as she leaped into action.

The Infernape parried the Machamp's blows with ease. The Pokemon was refuted for it's ability to throw fifteen thousand punches a minute, but The Oozaru block each one. He clawed one with Aerial Ace, jumping back with Acrobatics. He leaped forward using Poison Jab, spinning with an Iron Tail, following up with a Blaze Kick. The Machamp littered the field, and he jumped from side to side, Fire Punching a human. He elbowed another, Low Sweeping yet another. He smiled, using Zen Heabutt, scorching the flesh of another Infernape. The ape stumbled back, and he followed up with Acrobatics, defeating the ape.

Kyouhei growled, disliking the attack on his friends. He kicked a man in the face, leaping on top of him. He punched him relentlessly, sopping when he was unrecognizable. He jumped up, punching a Machoke. The Pokemon growled, swinging it's fist at Kyouhei. The nimble, lean boy ducked, uppercutting the Pokemon. He kicked it in the chest, rolling to use the other leg, closing in to elbow the Pokemon in the face. He head butted the Pokemon, who stumbled back, nose bloodied.

The Pokemon growled, Krom coming from behind with his dual sided pole axe. He cleaved the Pokemon's head off, Saria's psychic arrow whizzing by to catch a Sawsbuck in the side. The Pawniard jammed their knives into the flesh of their foes; Rocky shot rocks and beams, bolstered by Twiggy and Castle Face. Emolga did the same, acting as an aerial attacker. Foxy and Packer tore through their foes, Infernape and Haxorus teaming together. Rasputin teamed with Glyph, both destroying their foes. Granitwarf worked with Nibbles and Rufus, acting as an underground assault. Golett and Golurk acted as conductors, her Thunderbolt bolstered by his body. Clera used Razor Leaf offensively, and the three humans bashed through their foes, slowly corralling them into a circle.

Z roared, slicing flesh with Wing Attack. He faced off against three more Charizard in air, glaring at his orange foes. One charged, using Steel Wing. Z burst forth, slicing it's wing off with Dragon Claw, spinning and using Air Slash. One used Dragon Pulse, and Z used Quick Attack to avoid it, Crunching it's throat. The Pokemon cried out, life fading from it's body. Z roared, cloaking himself in draconic aura, using Dragon Rush to strike a second. The Pokemon fell, and Z used Dragon Tail to end a third. A Dragonite flew up, green and growling. Z growled back at his rival, roaring loudly.

Handy used his lightning blade, slicing the head from a man. He spun to cleave off the head of a Mienshao, coming up to cut a Herdier in half. Kooky jumped over him, cleaving off the head of a Machoke. The two sliced through many foes, noticing that they had been corralled more than before.

Krom swung down, slicing the flesh of a Bisharp. Kyouhei grabbed Krom's shoulder, hand standing on him to kick a Pidove. He leapt down, elbowing a priest in the face. He elbowed him again, spinning to elbow harder. The man stumbled back, but Kyouhei would relent. He grabbed the man's shoulders, and bit his face. The man screamed, his nose torn from his body. Kyouhei kicked him, growling as he continued on. He grabbed a woman by the face, twisting her head too much. He turned, seeing a green Dragonite hit the ground, rising growling.

Z landed, taking his father's stance, as his father did before him, and his father before him. He Shadow Clawed the dragon, who grunted. He Low kicked, causing the dragon to stumble back, and Z used Hammer Arm to knock it to the ground. The Dragonite looked up, in shock at what he saw.

Z held a huge rock above his head, having learned Rock Wrecker from his mother. He came down, slamming the dragon in the skull, killing him. The dragon panted, and a Donphan used Rollout, coming straight for the recovering dragon. Granitwarf swung his hammer, striking the elephant, watching as it flew through the sky, jumping to slam a man in the face with his hammer. The sun was blocked out, and the foes nearly corralled.

Krom's Pokemon had retreated, all nearly falling from exhaustion. Granitwarf returned them, and strapped the camper to Bastiodon's back. He looked to the field, only Krom and Kyouhei remaining. He burst forth, not about to let the trainers have all the fun.

Krom laughed, enjoying Kyouhei's mood change in battle. "You'd make a good Hitoawa!" he called to the blood covered boy, who rose from the corpse of a Haxorus. "No one hurts my friends." he growled out, roaring as he punched a Clefable in the face. Krom laughed, spinning with the pole axe around his waist, slicing through five more foes. Kyouhei roared, biting a Jigglypuff in the face, tearing a chunk of plump flesh from it's body. Krom jumped over the boy, coming down and slicing through a Cacturne. They were all corralled, and Krom called to Z.

The Charizard roared, using Flamethrower as he soared down, the two warriors jumping onto his back. Granitwarf slammed his hammer into the skull of a Rotom, spinning to slam out three more Scizors. He jumped onto the back of the dragon, Krom giving The Oozaru the command. "Supernova!" he called, and the Infernape roared. The attackers spun, in shock at the sight of the Infernape. The ball of fire struck, vaporizing anything in it's path.

Sand flew through the air, being heated into glass in midair. The crater cracked bedrock, and water flowed to the surface. The desert had been turned into an oasis, with trees, bushes and land of glass, shining in the evening sunset.

Krom cheered, the three having made it to Nimbasa Lake. The jumped in, laughing as they played with the Pokemon in the lake. The water turned red from the blood, but a flash of blue sped by, turning the water back to a pure color, even more beautiful than before.

The three dried off using Z's Flamethrower, Krom's Pokemon all having washed the blood off themselves. "That was one hell of a fight. I was impressed by everyone." He said, even referring to Kyouhei's personality change. Everyone cheered. Krom looked to the lake, liking his handy work. That just goes to show, that you shouldn't try to hold the hammer down.


	28. The Pride Welcomes

Krom decided to rest at the lake, watching a Houndoom emerge. The Pokemon's horns weren't curved back far, so Krom guessed it was a female. She carried an egg behind her, her brittle horns and gray fur belying her age. The Oozaru turned when he sensed her presence, and walked up to her. Granitwarf looked to Krom, shrugging before following the ape. He stayed back, watching her tilt her head down, displaying the egg she carried in her horns. The Infernape grabbed it, holding it carefully. "I'm too old to be a mom Oozie. I hope you can take care of him." she said, smiling at the egg. Granitwarf rose a brow, looking between the Pokemon, disturbed.

The ape nodded, bidding a final farewell to the Houndoom. He carried the egg carefully, sitting it down next to him, as he sat by the camper. Krom tilted his head, blinking. "What just happened?" he asked. Saria smiled, looking at the ape. "His mate is too old to care for their egg, so she gave it to him." she said. Krom chuckled. "Hey. More Pokemon is always good." he said, shrugging. The two laughed, calling Kyouhei in from the water. The boy giggled, hoping out of the water. The boy dried off, and then the three left the lake, egg in extreme care.

They hit Route five, which was swarmed with musicians. Krom smiled as they traveled by. All was well, until Castle Face grunted, and the ride became uneasy. Krom leapt out, seeing none other than Hyuu standing there, Serperior coiled around him.

Saria and Kyouhei emerged from the tent, the latter becoming quiet at the boy's appearance. Saria noticed this, calling over to her husband. "Krom, get rid of him. He's making Kyouhei uneasy." she said. Krom nodded, reaching for a Pokeball. Kyouhei called to him, walking in front. "Why are you here?!" he called, and Hyuu growled. "I'm here to get you back!" he called. Kyouhei growled. "Get me back!? Why, so you can scare me to sleep with your bible stories!? Or you can order me around!?" he called. Saria looked to his wrists, which had healing wounds. Saria wondered just how many of them were because of Hyuu.

Hyuu growled. Kyouhei sent out Z, the Charizard angered deeply at the appearance of Hyuu. "I want you to go away!" he yelled, and Hyuu called to his snake. "Serperior, Slam!" he called. Z leapt into the air, the snake leaping after. The dragon smirked, spinning and using Air Cutter. The blades of wind sliced into the snake, wounding him. Z flew forward, using Flamethrower as he flew down. The snake hit the ground coated in flame and Z grabbed it, hoisting it into the air.

Z used Seismic Toss, bolstering the attack with Flamethrower to wear the snake down. The dragon loosed the flaming snake, who hit the ground with a crunch. Hyuu growled, sending out a Walrein. Krom growled, remembering the Pokemon from the lake. He stepped in front of Kyouhei, returning Z. He called upon Granitwarf, telling him to use Hammer Arm. The dwarf streamed forward, striking and defeating the Pokemon. Krom grabbed Hyuu by the throat, growling at him. "All you do is torment Kyouhei, and hunt me. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." he said, growling.

Hyuu gasped, kicking and scratching, but it was futile. Krom grit his teeth, finding himself unable to kill the trainer. He found no honor in killing someone who writhed under his grasp. He wasn't fighting, and he nearly pleaded with his eyes. Krom growled, slamming Hyuu to the ground, knocking him out. He climbed into the camper, and Castle Face continued on to Driftveil City.

The leaders congregated, Simba still in Homika's place. Homika was on her way, and Krom held her place. Vinci was nervous, under the glares of the entire League. Simba had smiled, watching the footage of the battle in the desert. "Impressive. Didn't think Kyouhei had it in him. I'd roast my Jigglypuff first though." he said, finger on his chin. This time, he brought Scar, the baby drowsy sitting on the table. Homika arrived and Simba smiled, not moving. "You should leave now. I'm back." she said. Simba laughed. "I have business to resolve. And besides, I'm Vinci's bodyguard." he said, smirking.

After the footage played so all the leaders could see everything, most of them came to an agreement. "Kyouhei is out of control. He could have easily gotten killed out there." Morty said. Roark smirked. "Maybe it's a good thing. If we can turn him against Krom, we might be able to defeat him without lifting a finger." he said. Leaders hummed in agreement. Simba chuckled. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked. They all turned to him. "Time to resolve my business." he said, stepping forward. He sat in Misty's seat, smiling at Cress.

"Kyouhei's mother died last night after overdosing on cocaine. As such, he is still a minor, and needs a guardian, so I took the liberty of finding him one." he said. He placed a folder down on the table, Alder picking it up. "I see. Not bad. You always thought ahead Simba-sama." he said, placing the folder down. Simba chuckled.

"From this day forth, Kyouhei is now Kyouhei Lionheart. Any attempts to use him for evil, harm him or kill him are taken as an assault on the Lionheart pride and their friends. So, I apologize to Roark for ruining his poorly though out plans." he said, laughing. Homika chuckled, and Cress shot to his feet.

"This is a disgrace! Halfling leaders!? They shouldn't be allowed to walk our streets, much less run our gyms! While this abomination runs around foiling our plans, he should be in a forest in a loincloth!" he screamed. Simba chuckled darkly, Scar having fallen asleep. "If I was in that kind of mood, I'd raid Castelia, and as a Luxray, populate the city with my children. Be happy Vinci is a kind soul, because I'd feast on every cross bearer that walks into my gym." he said, and Cress growled.

"He walks into our meetings, and she is free because of a pathetic excuse of a village isn't on a map! Of course it isn't! Why would Arceus allow us to know about such a horrible excuse of a dwelling!" he screamed, brandishing his cross. Homika stood to her feet, frowning. "Arceus my Arce-ass. You're just upset because your boyfriend can fuck you in the ass anymore. Or do you like it in the fucking face you filthy fag?" she said, smirking. Simba mock gasped. "Such vulgarity!" he yelled, smile on his face.

Cress opened his mouth but Homika spoke quicker. "Oh, you like it in the face? Makes me wonder how you're hear, when you like to choke on dick all the time." she said. Simba laughed, as did Alder and the old woman, and even Damien cackled off in the corner. Cress exploded. "Shut your filthy mouth! You know nothing of love! Or of Misty! Who would love you? You're impure, and your brother died trying to protect you, and his sacrifice was in vain. Because of you an innocent soul no longer walks. This. EARTH!" he screamed, slapping the Virbank leader. All the others paled in shock, Alder, Kurai and Simba angered.

Homika spun, driving her hand through his skull. Her hand came out the other end, coated in blood and brains. His eyes rolled to the ground, and his nose bounced off the head of the sleeping Halfling. He awoke, grabbing the nose and placing it in his fur, falling back to sleep. Simba chuckled. Bone clattered to the ground, Damien coming over to chew on the bone. She withdrew her hand, the body dropping to the ground. Chili jumped to his feet, charging the Virbank leader.

A flash of purple flew past, pinning Chili to the ground. A Liepard hissed at him, claws in his shoulders. Chili looked up at the Liepard. Simba laughed, "Thank you. Everyone, meet Spots. Krom Hitoawa's Liepard." he said, smirking at them. He stood rising to his feet, carrying his son. "So sad. I wanted him to choke on a dick." he spat bitterly, placing the baby by the body. Scar drooped, falling into the remains of the leader's skull. Simba chuckled. He pet Spots, whose claws dug deeper. He chuckled, calling the leopard off. Chili stood, unable to use his arms, blood seeping through his shirt.

"Now. Let's get on with it. Clay, got some info. Krom's on the Driftveil Drawbridge. Looks like you've got a challenge." he said, smiling. The older leader chuckled. "Long as the young'un' doesn't use that there Pawniard, I reckon I'll be okay." he said. Simba chuckled. All of the leaders had become spooked by Kooky. All except Cress of course. But he doesn't count. He's dead.

Chili grunted, and Spots purred, licking the blood from his paws. Simba pet the feline, passing Scar to him. He grabbed the boy by his furry neck, carrying him out of the room. "Hey, Chili. Need a hand?" he quipped. Alder laughed, and Simba chuckled. Cilan frowned. "Hey, Cilan. Don't be as blue as Cress was. Look at the bright side. At least there's no contest to which of you three are the queerest." he said, laughing. The leaders frowned at his dark humor. He looked to them, smirk plastered on his face.

Krom and co. entered Driftveil City by nightfall. Hearing Clay was out of town on League business, Krom grunted. He wanted his next badge, as he hasn't really been in a gym in over a month. He decided to lounge the ending of the day away. Kyouhei smiled, enjoying their company. The Pokemon enjoyed the cool night air, Twiggy's tree blowing in the breeze. Foxy rested on the back of the tortoise, and the other Pokemon rested, all weary from battle.

Krom stared at the egg, wondering what was in it. It was red, but had gray marking similar to ones he saw in Pinwheel Village. Kyouhei laughed, clicking a button on his X-Transceiver to hang up. Krom tilted his head. "Who called you?" he asked. Kyouhei chuckled. "My dad." he said. Krom tilted his head. "Your dad?" he asked. He was confused, as he knew the boy's father was dead. He hummed. "Mhmm. My dad called me." he said, showing the device's photo identification. The photo was of Simba, who stood with his arm on Kyouhei's shoulder.

"He called. He said he's my daddy now that mommy's gone. He said Mika killed toothpaste, and Spots hurts Chili." he said. Krom tilted his head. Mika had to be Homika, but toothpaste? Toothpaste. Colgate? No. Crest… Cress. Homika killed Cress, and Krom's leopard injured the fire leader of Striaton. Krom smiled, laughing. "Kyouhei Lionheart. Has a nice ring to it." he said, congratulating the boy. They laughed, and the egg started to glow.

The Infernape burst forth, knocking a barrel from the hand of Granitwarf, who gapes. "You old coot! What the fuck!?" he yelled, grumbling. The egg slowly morphed into a humanoid shape. The Chimchar was slightly gruffer looking, his fur a darker color. His arms were a little thicker, his forearms rounded. However, on his head was a Houndour skull pendant. The Pokemon called out, the elderly Infernape smiled. The little chimp smiled, climbing onto his father's back. Krom smiled. "I think I'll call you Rafiki." He said, smiling at the chimp. The little Pokemon called out, smiling.

Simba sat back in Pinwheel Village, chatting with Mayor Bishop and his wife, Lucita the Lucario. He told them about his run ins with the leaders, and how impressive Krom has become. He also mentioned how the 'baddest bitch', as Bishop so eloquently called Homika, struck again, and he filmed it. Sable smiled, chuckling at his comments to the league. "I'm so proud you. I'm surprised you're doing so well, especially with four kids." she said. Simba chuckled. "Actually, it's five." he said. Sable frowned. "You have another kid?" she asked, upset. He chuckled. "Of course. I adopted Kyouhei." he said. Sable blinked, and then chuckled. "Oh, that's good. It's just Kyouhei." she said. Simba blanched in mock hurt.

"Just Kyouhei? I resent your implications and shit." he said. She laughed, listening to the Mayor cackle as Homika killed Cress, for the fifth time. Simba rolled his eyes. "Remind me how he became leader again?" he asked. Sable chuckled. "He was a warrior years ago, remember old man?" she asked. Simba grunted.

Krom and Saria slept, the Pokemon all slumbering. But Kyouhei was awake. He was unable to sleep, too happy that Simba adopted him. He stared at the photo of Simba with his arm around the boy's shoulder, smiling happy. Hyuu was gone, and he had people that cared for him.


	29. Shrill Cry

Kyouhei swung his leg, Krom lifting his elbow block it. He laughed, watching his friend giggle. The boys waited out side of the Driftveil Gym for Clay, the leader gone on business. Krom swung his fist, Kyouhei jumping back. Saria giggled, watching the boys spar. Kyouhei swung his leg, sweeping Krom's from under him. Krom smirked, placing his hand on the ground. He balanced on one hand, kicking at Kyouhei. The boy grabbed Krom's foot, and he smirked. He pulled back, and Kyouhei flew through the air. Saria used Psychic, balancing him on his feet. Krom spun, landing on his feet.

The boy's continued to spar, Krom gaining the upper hand. Kyouhei enjoyed fighting, as long as no one got hurt. Saria healed any injuries with Heal Pulse, the most severe a broken wrist Krom suffered doing a handstand. She giggled at them. Krom was a warrior, powerful and agile. Kyouhei was nimble, using more dance like movements to fight. They turned, seeing the short, stout older man known as Clay the Cowboy arrive.

"Krom Hitoawa? Nice to finally see you. I reckon it's time for our battle. Folla me." he said, thick drawl in his tone. Kyouhei decided to stay behind, enjoying the town. He liked the shops, and Z smiled at the assorted herbs and spices, being raised by shamans. He told Z to keep Grumpykins company, using his name for the Bastiodon. Handy followed Z, motioning to his hand and Z. He giggled, nodding. The two powerhouses headed back to camp, and Kyouhei headed south. He giggled at the sight of the workers at the Cold Storage.

He walked through the cold area, smiling at the sight of the workers and Pokemon. Vanillite and Cubchoo bumbled about, being watched over by a Vanillish. Kyouhei was happy, but then he heard a whimper. He turned, seeing a shivering Pansage. The Pokemon had a bow in it's hair, which made the boy think it was a girl. He grabbed her, taking her to the Poke-Center.

Krom squared off against Clay, who sent out a Sandslash. Krom decided to use Rufus, the mole smiling at his foe. Clay called for Slash, the armadillo charging the mole, claws glowing. Krom smiled, calling for Slash himself. The mole jumped forward, claws glowing the same. The armadillo came up, and the mole came down. Their claws interlocked, and Clay called for Night Slash, and Krom called for Skull Bash.

The armadillo came up, swinging it's claws. The mole slammed it's skull into the armadillo, who stumbled back, their claws disconnecting. Krom called for X-Scissor, the mole striking with his claws. The armadillo stumbled back, the mole's attack cutting into it's flesh. Clay frowned. He called for Stone Edge, the mole flinging out sharp stones. Krom called for Drill Run, the mole turning into a drill. The stones struck the mole as he spiraled, causing him to grunt. Clay called for Poison Jab, the purple claw striking the mole.

Rufus grunted, as he flew back. Krom called for Focus Blast, the ball of energy surprising the gym leader. "I reckon I've never seen a Drilbur do that befar." he said. Krom chuckled, the mole curling into a ball to avoid damage. Clay called for Rollout, the armadillo spinning to charge the mole. The attack struck Rufus, who flew back. The armadillo continued his assault, striking again. Krom called for Poison Jab, Rufus striking as a third Rollout defeated him.

Kyouhei entered the Poke-Center, Pansage in hand. He ran up to a Nurse Joy, pleading for help. She merely shrugged him off, growling in disgust. "We don't serve your kind." she said. Kyouhei frowned. He placed the Pokemon on a small operating table she wheeled around, slapping her in the face. "Help her." he said. She held her cheek, refusing. Krom growling, slapping her harder. "HELP HER!" he yelled. She refused again, and he frowned.

He grabbed her by the throat, slamming her head into a wall. He repeatedly asked her to help, and each time she refused, he slammed her head into a wall. Her skull was split, and she choked on her own blood, but she still refused. He roared, grabbing her temples and head butting her, cracking her skull more. She angered him, so he decided to hurt her for not helping his friend. He spun her face, snapping her neck and ending her.

He walked, covered in blood, to the Pansage. He found a Full Restore, spraying the item onto the freezing Pokemon, who slowly recovered. He smiled, fling things across the building and finding an empty Heal Ball. He liked the pink ball, giggling as he caught the Pokemon. He thought about her, deciding to call her Petra. He kept her in her Pokeball, heading to the Cold Storage. He didn't want any more Pokemon to end up like her, so he went looking.

Sandslash fell from poison just as Krom sent out Haxorus. The Pokemon had trained with Granitwarf, and the Oozaru. His body was muscled, different from the thin, pasty dragon he adopted in Pinwheel Village. He wore an even larger set of axes, growling as he watched Clay send out Excadrill. The larger mole frowned, and Clay called for Drill Run. Krom scoffed, calling for Aqua Tail.

The mole flew at the dragon, who jumped, slamming his tail into the mole, flinging it into a wall and defeating it. Clay smiled, chuckling at the strength of the dragon. He sent out his Krokorok, who roared before glowing blue. Krom blinked, having never seen a gym leader's Pokemon evolve in battle.

The newly evolved Krookodile smiled, and Haxorus growled. The Krookodile was larger than normal by at least a foot, but Krom wasn't deterred. Clay called for Night Slash, and Krom called for Fire Punch. The croc swung his claws, which suddenly glowed blue, as he learned Dragon Claw. Haxorus leaned back, swinging his fist. The croc dodged, Krom calling for Dual Chop. The dragon came down, evading the Dragon Claw with his long neck. He sliced into the croc, cutting open his breast, and under his arm.

The Krookodile cried out, falling to the ground. Blood drenched the Pokemon's body and the field, his life fading slowly from his body. Clay gaped. Krom was in shock as well. The croc flailed one last time, exhaling one last time before the life faded from his body. Krom was shocked as the Pawniard appeared, taking the carcass off the field. Clay growled, sending out his final Pokemon, an Onix.

The snake growled at the dragon, towering over him. Kooky stopped, turning to the snake and yelling. He burst onto the field, shoving the dragon off. Haxorus looked to Krom, who chuckled as he returned the dragon. "Okay Kooky! Give it your best!" he called to the little ninjatic Pokemon. Clay called for Iron Tail, and the tail of the snake glew. He swung down as Kooky jumped up, using Dark Pulse to damage the Pokemon. The Onix was unfazed, coming down for a Headbutt. The Pawniard was aerodynamic, seemingly floating away, using Dark Pulse again as he landed.

The Pawniard laughed, wearing his Misty facemask as he jumped away from another Iron Tail. He kept using dark Pulse and Psycho Cut, neither attack doing any damage to the Onix. Krom growled, calling for Flash Cannon. He hoped the super effective move would do him some good, but it did naught. The beam struck the Onix, who used Iron Tail to avoid damage. Krom became annoyed, yelling to Kooky to switch out.

The Pawniard turned to him, pulling on his eyelid and sticking his tongue out. Krom gaped, watching the Onix Iron Tail the Pawniard. Krom watched the Pokemon hit the wall with a crash, his facemask left behind. Krom walked over, picking up the mask, handing it to Granitwarf. The dwarf shuddered, holding the mask at arm's reach. The Pawniard slouched in a corner, seemingly defeated. Krom pulled a ball from his belt, ready to have Twiggy end this with Leaf Storm.

But Kooky looked up, without his mask or helmet. Krom had never seen the Pokemon without either, finding his appearance interesting. His face was gray, similar to a Sneasel. But Kooky had a puckered scar in the shape of an X across his face. The Pokemon screamed, a sound Krom had never heard before. He launched himself into the air, landing on the head of the Onix.

Kooky glew silver, slamming his skull into the Onix. The Pokemon screamed in pain, falling to the ground, spraying dust and dirt everywhere. When the dust cleared, Kooky screamed over the body of the defeated Onix. Clay returned it, flinging Krom the badge. "Not bad young'un. I reckon you'd be a darn good champ." he said, smirking at the trainer. Krom smiled, waving goodbye to the leader.

He met Kyouhei outside of the gym, noticing he had a Pansage on his head, wearing a bow. He smiled, noticing the hands of the trainer. He rubbed his hands, seeming upset. "What's wrong?" He asked Kyouhei. The trainer grumbled, grabbing Krom's hand and leading him to the Cold Storage.

They walked inside of a storage container. The place was abandoned, and colder than the rest of the complex. Kyouhei pointed to the back of the container, and Krom looked at where the boy pointed. He saw a huge block of ice, larger than the Poke-Center outside. Krom pulled his hand away, looking down at it. His hand was coated in blood, and he noticed Kyouhei's was too. He shrugged it off, walking closer to the ice.

Krom gaped. Within the ice was a sixteen foot tall, likely over half ton, less rounded Mamoswine. He smiled, telling Granitwarf to break the ice. The dwarf walked up, slamming the hammer into the ice. The ice cracked, the cracks spreading until it fell away from the mammoth Pokemon. The Pokemon roared, and Krom laughed. The Pokemon glared down at him, and he stood his ground. The Pokemon raised on two legs, slamming down and roaring. Krom stood still, his hair billowing as he was roared at.

The mammoth stopped, curling up and laying down. Krom laughed, picking up a Pokeball and capturing the mammoth. The Pokeball popped, and he cheered. Kyouhei laughed and clapped, and Saria smiled.

Krom had called Simba, the Luxray arriving within the hour. Krom told him to take a box to Homika at the next meeting, sly smirk on his face. He also told the Luxray to take some of his Pokemon, as he felt they would be better off in the village. Rocky, Rufus, Clera, Nibbles and Emolga went back, leaving Krom with Granitwarf, Infernape, Haxorus, Golurk, Twiggy, Castle Face and the newly caught Mamoswine, who he named Mahmut. Simba chuckled, laughing as he ate Krookodile Nuggets, applauding Kooky for his choice in dipping sauce.

The leaders congregated, and they all frowned at Simba, who took residence in Misty's place. He handed Homika a gift wrapped box. "Krom wanted you to have this." he said. She smiled, pulling the wrapping off and opening it. She smiled again, pulling out a Krookodile skin jacket in her size. She pulled a note out, reading aloud. "Had some extra skin after making the wife a jacket and a pair of boots. Thought of you and Kooky did the rest. Hope you like it. Krom Hitoawa." it said. She smiled, flinging the jacket over her shoulders. She smiled, a light dusting of pink across her cheeks.

Simba smiled. "Krom Hitoawa thinned his team out. The lesser threats, Rufus, Nibbles, Clera, Emolga and Rocky have been sent back to my home." he said, watching some leaders smirk. Simba laughed. "However, they were replaced by Mahmut, an ancient Mamoswine twice the size of modern ones." he said. They all seemed confused. "Saw the fucker myself. Bastard's sixteen feet tall, over half a ton, and not as rounded as normal. Who knows, maybe he'll come into Mistralton on his back. Being an Ice Pokemon, he'd destroy Skyla." he said, smirking at the pilot leader.

She frowned, and he turned to Homika. "You know, Sable has this pair of Sawsbuck skin pants she dyed black that would go perfect with that." he said, gesturing to her jacket. She smiled. "Sable doesn't fit into them. She put on weight carrying the litter." he said. He blinked, looking in front of him. He brought Sanatika, the Sableye baby having walked off. He heard her giggle, and turned to see her and Damien place firecrackers under Chili's chair.

They went off, causing the leader to yelp and jump up. The two laughed, and Simba chuckled. "Sorry about that, she likes to play pranks." he said. He grabbed the baby, holding her in his arms. "I must be off. I need to tell Sable to pack those pants, and tell the wife about how much fun it is to piss you all off." he said, leaving. The baby used Disable on the chair, watching it fall into pieces as Chili went to sit down.


	30. In the Shade

Krom and co. camped out on route 6, the route quiet and near serene. Wild Pokemon enjoyed the company of Krom's Pokemon. Karrablast lounged on the back of Twiggy, and Tranquill enjoyed the shoulders of Golurk. Marill used Water Gun on Castle Face, washing dirt and grime from the Pokemon. Mahmut slept, his back covered in Deerling. Krom and Kyouhei sparred, enjoying the calm day.

Krom swung his leg. Kyouhei ducked, coming up with an elbow. Krom smirked, grabbing his elbow and shoving it, striking the boy's collarbone. He grunted, stumbling back. Krom laughed, kicking at the boy's ankles. Kyouhei jumped back on one leg, leaning back to stand on his hands. He walked on his hands, his legs swinging out at Krom. Krom jumped back from each kick, laughing as he watched Kyouhei struggling to keep moving. Kyouhei rolled, kicking at Krom's feet. Krom lifted his leg, coming down hard. Kyouhei blinked, flipping back to land on his feet.

Saria giggled as she watched the boys go. Glyph floated around absently, and Golett played with an Azumarill. Packer grunted, blocking a Blaze Kick from the Oozaru, the two training hard. Rasputin lazed about, young Sewaddle dangling from his arms. She hummed to herself, swaying from side to side. The Deerling grazing around Mahmut stopped, ears perked up. A lone Sawsbuck grunted to them, and they retreated behind the mammoth. Saria watched a green Eelektross erupt from the water, spewing flame from it's sucker like mouth.

Rasputin was in front of the grass Pokemon in a second. Flame seared his skin, dealing little damage; due to hundreds of years of training. The eel landed on the ground, sparks cackling in it's maw. Saria stood, telling the scorpion to defeat the eel Pokemon. The eel charged, faster than she'd have thought, hands coated in green energy. Rasputin leaned to the side, his long neck flexible. Rasputin used Slash, knocking the eel back. The eel's claws glew blue, and Rasputin's glew black. Their hands collided, a shockwave ringing out.

Rasputin's other claw glew purple, knocking the eel to the side. The eel's tail glew silver, and Rasputin used ViceGrip, grabbing the tail of the Pokemon. Rasputin used Dark Pulse, the eel calling out. Saria watched, worried about the Pokemon. Rasputin swung his claws down, using Cross Poison. The eel called out again, defeated by the scorpion. Saria flung a Pokeball she obtained from Krom's things, the eel being placed inside. The ball wobbled, the Pokemon too weak to resist. The ball popped, and Saria cheered.

She loosed the eel, who grumbled and folded his arms. She smiled, calling him Fred, stating that 'he looks like a Fred to me.' Krom laughed, congratulating his wife on her capture. The other Pokemon cheered, the eel slowly becoming used to everyone. Granitwarf grunted. "Long as he doesn't make me mad, I won't turn him into sushi." he said, downing a barrel of mead.

Kooky sat, looking at his reflection. The scar was dark and puckered, the X shape running from the top of his head, down his face and neck to stop at his collarbone. He laughed, putting his helmet back on. An Axew smiled at him, placing it's hand on his back. He frowned. He spun, ramming his bladed hand into the Axew's throat, enjoying the shock and hurt on the Pokemon's face. The mask of betrayal caused the Pokemon to giggle, pulling the knife out as he watched the Pokemon drop to the ground. He dipped his knife into the lake he sat by, watching the blood run off.

He sat at home, having watched the footage of the dwarf. Everyone assumed that because Krom had no flying Pokemon that Skyla would beat him, but he knew that was untrue. He knew that Arceus himself would intervene if it meant that dwarf winning. And it angered him. He made a call to Sunnyshore City Gym Leader, Volkner Blitzengrund.

"Volkner, can I ask a favor?" he asked, listening to the leader grunt. "Can you get Colress Akuroma out of the Sinnoh Maximum Security Prison and on a plane to my hometown?" he asked, and Volkner grumbled, agreeing. He hung up, smiling darkly. He made another call, to Mr. Fuji, asking him to meet him at his hometown. The old scientist grunted, agreeing begrudgingly.

Colress Akuroma smiled, sitting on a plane to who knows where. He sat, watching footage of a dwarven Pokemon thrashing everything in his path. "This is amazing! This was what I've strived for! For the last two hundred years I searched for a Pokemon with this kind of power." he said, enjoying every second. The pilot laughed. "You know that thing evolves right?" he said. Colress gaped. He smiled, his glasses shimmering in the night light. "Impressive. I must get my hands on this creature." he said. Although, first he had to reach his destination.

Mr. Fuji growled as he flew in a helicopter, not liking the feeling of this. He never received a call from him, much less one asking for a meeting. The scientist didn't know what to think anymore, nor what to expect. What's next, Ash Ketchum rising from the dead? He'd see that coming. Only, he'd dread that even more than this.

Krom traveled through Chargestone Cave, smiling at the electro magnetic crystals floating in the air. Kyouhei giggled, clapping at the lights and colors. Fred was comfortable, Eelektross native to the cave. Castle Face grunted as sparks hit him in the face. "You fuckers can all chill in the camper, but I get shocked in the fucking face! Fuck ALL of you!" he grumbled, trudging through the bright cave. Kooky sat on top of the camper, helmet next to him. He tilted his head, smiling at the crystals.

The Pawniard laughed, plopping a piece of Tynamo in his mouth. The Pokemon were rare, hunted for their delicious flesh and special qualities. Tynamo evolved into Eelektross, the Pokemon able to learn many moves, and having no weaknesses thanks to it's ability, Levitate. But, he hunted the small floating eel, and ate it's raw flesh. He cared not, and he'd hunt the species into extinction if it would fill his belly. He saw a Woobat hanging from the roof of the cave, screeching at him.

He giggled, slicing the bat in half. The bat corpse fell onto the camper next to him, and he stabbed half of it, eating it. He yelled, telling the Bastiodon to stop complaining. The Bastiodon spewed obscenities at him, and he giggled, using Dark Pulse on a rock up ahead. The rock fell from the roof of the cave, landing in front of the beast. He screamed at the Pawniard, who only giggled, placing another piece of the rare seafood in his mouth.

Colress walked out of the private jet, stepping foot onto a complex that held laboratories. He walked into the complex, led by a police officer. He entered a room, seeing an elderly man grumbling while he looked about. The old man turned to him, grumbling as he walked up. "Mr. Fuji. Former Team Rocket Scientist." he said, extending his hand. Colress shook it, smiling. "Colress Akuroma, former team Plasma Scientist and researcher into Pokemon potential." he said. Fuji grunted.

"I heard you revived fossils into five powerful Genesect that battled my Mewtwo." he said. He nodded. "That was a fantastic battle." he said. Fuji grumbled. They looked to the center of the room, noticing a huge test tube filled with liquid Pokemon DNA. Rings surrounding it, and Colress noticed the rings were hooked up to a machine similar to the ones he used in his Plasma days. "Any idea why we are here?" he asked.

They heard a laugh, and turned to the shadows. Gary Oak emerged, smile on his face. "Gentlemen, glad to meet you. I see you've looked around." he said. They frowned, not liking the feel of this. "I've grown tired of the dwarf. If this keeps up, people will doubt the soldiers of Arceus, and then Arceus himself. I want you to make me something to defeat the dwarf." he said, and they frowned.

Colress smirked. "What do you want us to make?" he asked. Gary chuckled. "I want you to bring back the most powerful Pokemon in existence. I want you to make me a Mewtwo." he said, and they gaped.

The leaders congregated, and Simba frowned. Gary Oak, Viridian City Gym Leader and Ash's childhood friend, just walked into the room, fifteen minutes late. "Where were you?" Simba asked, growling low in his throat. Gary smiled, relaxed. "I was away on gym business." he said. Simba didn't believe it, but he held his tongue. The meeting commenced, showing footage of Krom relaxing on route Six.

Once the meeting dispersed, Simba left with Vinci, escorting the Smeargle back to Castelia. All the while, he frowned. He didn't like this, and wondered just what Gary Oak was really up to. He made phone calls, telling Homika and Alder to be aware, and he smirked. Kurai would know to be aware, as Gary Oak's arrogance level was up. And it's annoying when the air is thick with his ego.

He bid Vinci farewell, standing outside of his gym. He received a phone call, noticing the caller. It was Jada, one of his spies. She was perfect for the undercover role, as she was half Zoroark. He answered the call, wondering why she'd call him. "Hey Simba. Happy to hear from me?" she asked, and Simba could feel her smirk through the phone. "Not really. You're always the bearer of bad news." he jeered, smirking. She laughed. "Anyway, I got something you should hear. Colress Akuroma is not only out of prison, but was on a private jet to Kanto this morning." she said. Simba frowned.

"Akuroma's out? That can't be good." he said, and she smirked. "That's not all. Mr. Fuji himself was arrested for illegal experimentation and taken to a jail, and then he disappeared." she said, and he frowned. A Kanto native disappears from being arrested, and a Unovan Scientist is taken to Kanto? "I see. What do they have in common?" he asked, a creeping feeling cloaking him. She laughed. "The most powerful man in Kanto." she said. Simba frowned. "Thanks Jada. Dig deeper, using whatever means necessary." he said, and she laughed before hanging up.

Simba frowned. Mr. Fuji and Colress are at large, and the only thing they have in common was the conveniently late Gary Oak. Simba frowned, not liking the sound of that. Colress worked on increasing the potential of Pokemon, and Fuji created Mewtwo. Oak was a convert, and the Luxray growled. He headed home, pondering his next move.

Gary Oak smiled as the Mewtwo slowly grew. It was larger than the original, taller and heavier. It was also green instead of purple, with piercing green eyes. He smiled, liking the developments. He asked Fuji how long it would take. "With training, programming and growth taken into consideration, it should take a week, if not longer." he said. Gary Oak smiled, knowing he had finally done it. He had finally created something to defeat Krom Hitoawa.

Krom Hitoawa had arrived in Mistralton City, smiling at the place. The Gym Leader here was Skyla, a Flying Type Gym Leader. Krom decided to use Granitwarf and Kooky, but decided on the dwarf first. He rested in a house for weary trainers and their Pokemon, and smiled. Everyone here was happy, but seemed irked. He asked the elderly woman who owned the home why everyone was in such a foul mood, and she smiled. "Past here is a Sakura forest. In the Autumn, when the leaves fall from the trees, a Samurott appears. No one has ever defeated it, as it is likely hundreds of years old. How else would it be so strong?" she asked.

Krom inquired further, getting the whole story. "It appeared. It's coloring is different, either from birth or age. It is said that this Samurott is descended from Samurai Oshawott from ancient times. The otter is fast and powerful, defeating Pokemon in one shot. It is said that only one of Samurai blood can defeat this Pokemon and free us from it's grasp." she said. Krom blinked. "Grasp?" he asked. She nodded. "When this Pokemon shows up, no one leaves Mistralton until winter. You will see this Pokemon once you leave this town." she said.

Krom smiled. He'd fight this Samurott, and he'd win. He couldn't wait, but first, Mistralton Gym.


	31. 10-4, Sakuras, Moonblade

The three trainers entered the Mistralton Gym, observing their surroundings. As Skyla was a pilot, an old biplane sat off to the side, and wind blew about, created by huge fans in the walls. The gym had no roof, and was made for aerial battle. Kyouhei clapped, giggling at the sight of the place. Krom met Skyla, the pilot smiling as the battle commenced.

She sent out a Swoobat, the bat smiling as it flapped it's wings. Krom smiled, and Granitwarf smiled. She tilted her head, as a Psychic and Flying type like Swoobat would easily beat a Fighting type like the dwarf. She called for Air Cutter, and the bat flapped it's wings, shooting blades of wind out at the dwarf. The dwarf jumped back from each one, smiling up at the bat. Skyla called for Air Slash, and the bat shot a ball of condensed wind at the dwarf. The dwarf dodged, throwing his hammer at the bat.

The bat easily avoided the weapon, turning to see the hammer clatter to the ground near Skyla. The bat turned back, and the dwarf was in the air, having jumped up. He latched onto the bat's wings, grabbing it and slamming it to the ground. He opened his mouth, flames erupting from his mouth. He bit into the back of the bat's head, and it called out. He pulled back, the bat now missing an ear, and he slammed his head into the bat, defeating it. Skyla frowned, switching her Swoobat out for a Swanna.

Granitwarf laughed, hammer in hand. Skyla called for Hydro Pump, and the swan shot a torrent of water at the dwarf. It struck the dwarf, who was only coated in water. He ran his fingers through his beard, white teeth gleaming. A fan blew to the left, and the dwarf jumped at the wall. The fan carried the dwarf to where the swan was, and he spun. He slammed the hammer into the swan, who cried out as it hit the ground.

Granitwarf landed on top of the swan, causing it to cry out. Krom smiled, calling for Thunderbolt. The dwarf shrouded himself in electricity, flexing as he shocked the swan. The thin cloth shirt he wore tore as he flexed his muscles, the Swanna screaming under his feet. When he stopped, the swan laid defeated under him, feathers gone. He grabbed the swan by the throat, hoisting it up in the air, shaking the nude swan. He threw it to the side, shrugging as he hand combed his hair. Skyla growled, sending out an Unfezant.

Skyla called for Air Cutter, and the pheasant complied. The dwarf jumped around, avoiding the blades of wind. Skyla called for Brave Bird, and the bird flew high into the air. The bird flew down, coated in blue energy. Right before it hit the ground, it opened it's wings, flying at the dwarf cloaked in flame. Granitwarf scoffed, spinning around the attack. The bird turned, using Air Cutter with expertise.

Granitwarf grunted as the blades of wind struck him, pushing him back. He growled, looking about the gym. He saw many things, but one caught his eye. A cannon, used in daredevil performances sat off to the side. Granitwarf smiled, reaching into his beard. He pulled out a pair of goggles, and strapped them onto his face. He ran to the cannon, jumping on top and lighting the fuse with Fire Punch. He spun around, jumping into the cannon. He positioned himself, smiling as he waited. The Unfezant had lost sight of him, looking about haphazardly.

The cannon shot the dwarf through the air, and the pheasant spun. Granitwarf rammed his hammer into the side of the pheasant's face, Body Slamming it to the ground and defeating it. He stood over the defeated body of his foe, laughing and flexing his muscles. Krom laughed heartily, and Kyouhei clapped and giggled. Skyla was in shock, taking her time to send out Skarmory.

The dwarf took one look at the bird and scoffed. Skyla called for steel wing, and the bird screeched. The bird's wings glew silver, and it flew at the dwarf. The dwarf clenched his muscles, posing as the bird struck him. The bird flew back grunting, responding to a call of Flash Cannon. The bird shot the beam, and the dwarf jumped to the side. Skyla called for Air Slash, and the condensed ball of wind flew at the dwarf. The dwarf jumped over, watching the bird ascend on command.

Granitwarf looked about the gym for something that could reach those heights. He could barely see the armored bird, let alone aim at it, so the cannon was out. He saw the fans, but they only went up so far. He growled, spotting a trampoline. He shook his head, jumping back as Air Cutter rained down at him, the blades of wind increasing thanks to the increased distance they had to travel. The blades were almost too big to avoid, and then he saw it.

Granitwarf grunted, jumping into the biplane. He placed the goggles back on, starting the plane with Thunderbolt. The plane groaned to life, and he took off. The pilot dwarf flew through the sky, shooting small Shock Waves at the armored bird, who avoided each one. He grunted, turning it into a Thunderbolt, the beam coursing through the air. The bird still dodged, and the dwarf growled. He flung his hammer, but to no avail. The hammer just clattered to the ground in front of Krom, who watched the battle in amusement.

Skyla smirked, thinking that the dwarf would abandon the plane if it meant more movement. She commanded the Skarmory to fly downward, and head straight for the gym floor. The dwarf followed, and she smiled. She called for the bird to sweep back up once it neared the ground, but Granitwarf had other plans. He used Thunder Wave, the bird being struck and paralyzed. The bird groaned, and fell to the ground.

Granitwarf roared, flying the plane into the ground. A huge explosion rung out, Saria having to use Reflect to block it and protect the three trainers. Flames licked the ground, smoke billowing in the air. Skyla looked at the field in shock, and waited. Only Granitwarf emerged from the flames, carrying the head of the metal bird. He held it up, roaring his victory. Krom cheered, amazed at his skill. Skyla's jaw dropped, and she flung the badge across the gym. Saria used Psychic, handing the badge to the victor.

They left the gym, not caring about the leader's dead Pokemon, but happy because Krom won. The boy was anxious, and ran straight to Route Seven, where Castle Face camped out. Saria took Kyouhei to the tower nearby, to ring the bell for her fallen Munna, and Kyouhei's fallen Growlithe. Krom waited for the Samurott to appear, and the sun began it's descent. Krom called upon the Oozaru, the Infernape smiling as he held his staff. "Can you wield a sword?" he asked, tilting his head. The ape nodded, using Swords Dance and Fire Punch together, making a blade of flame shoot out from his palm.

The blade attracted the Samurott, who emerged from the forest. It was different from the others, as it's fur was darker, and it's armor like scales were a pinkish rusted color instead of yellow. Krom smiled, telling the ape to do his best. The otter drew his two blades, and the Oozaru created another blade, using Thunder Punch instead. The two charged at each other, speed and skill their only weapons.

The two blew by each other, slicing without any indication of being struck. Infernape's blades dissipated, and the Samurott sheathed his. They both looked up, and then the Samurott fell to it's knees, the loser of the bout. Krom smiled, liking the show of samurai dueling, enhanced by the falling Sakura petals, the pink flowers decorating the scene and the Pokemon. Krom pulled a Pokeball from his belt, and flung it at the otter.

The Pokemon had been defeated, and held no honor. In samurai civilization, the loser would normally commit Seppuku, a ritual suicide. But, as a Samurott does not possess the proper blade for such a task, he would submit to the victor and their wishes. As such, the Pokemon offered no resistance when the Pokeball absorbed it. When the ball popped, Krom cheered. He loosed the Pokemon, deciding to call him Jack. "Samurott Jack. Has a nice ring to it." he said, petting the otter.

Saria and Kyouhei emerged from the tower, and he noticed she was upset. Bringing back the memory of loss to an emotional Pokemon, not counting the fact that humans are more emotional, and a mixture would be disastrous, was in fact, disastrous. Krom spent the rest of the day close to her, trying to comfort her. He promised her that once he was champion, he would find a Munna related to her's, and capture it for her.

She smiled, somewhat uplifted by the act. Kyouhei giggled, saying that he'd like another Growlithe, but stating it had to be specific. Krom inquired what he meant, and Kyouhei smiled. "It has to have certain moves and stuff." he said, smiling. Krom rolled his eyes, laughing with the boy. All the other Pokemon listened to Granitwarf speak of the battle, the story angering Castle Face.

"A fucking PLANE!? You could have fucked with that to carry us instead of me! Just FUCK! YOU!" he grumbled, and the dwarf laughed, downing a barrel of mead. The bestial Pokemon was just old and grumpy, and woke up under the wrong side of the camper.

Kooky was the only one inside the camper, and he looked at his masks. A clown, a Quagsire, Misty Kasumi, and a huge Krookodile skull that he liked to wear. He smiled at them, feeling his scar move with his other facial muscles. He touched the scar, growling at it. If only he'd have refused to listen.

The elderly woman watched the footage of Clay's battle with Krom, replaying the ending. That Pawniard was familiar to her, and she wondered from where. The X scar she knew was inflicted years ago, and the Pawniard was older than some Bisharp. She saw him scream, and her memory kicked in.

She remembered a trainer, hardheaded and foolhardy. He was young, and always wore a suit. He was a strong trainer, and challenged her on his terms. His team was easily dispatched by her Seviper, all six unable to take a Poison Jab. He growled sending out a seventh Pokemon, she remembered. It was a Pawniard, who didn't wear his helmet. The trainer called him Bacchus, and she remembered a smaller Pawniard she defeated before. She smiled, remembering the battle.

The little ninja fought hard, but took two hard Night Slashes from her viper. The wound was horrible, and he still fought afterward. She swore the wound opened so much she could see his skull. After he fell from blood loss, the trainer abandoned him, saying it was his fault. That trainer lived to this day, regretting the foolhardy decision. He wanted to be grand champion, but ended up elite four member of Unova.

Grimsley sat with his Bisharp, watching the footage over and over. The memories crushed his spirit, and Shauntal rubbed his cheek. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded, and the Bisharp watched closely. Grimsley's Bisharp was infact Kooky's younger brother, and he idolized the larger Pawniard. Now, he laid in the grasp of Krom Hitoawa, and Grimsley smiled. He couldn't wait to face the Pawniard again after wronging him so.

The Pawniard sat looking out the window, blades gleaming in the night light. His name was etched in trees across the region. Bisharp everywhere were angered by his mark. His name as a wild Pawniard was Moonblade, and he kept that name even to this day. The dwarf had heard his story, and chuckled. "Impressive name. I'm Granitwarf. You're Kooky Bacchus Moonblade. Actually has a nice ring to it. Maybe I'll forge you some blades out of Bisharp spine, and lace it with Moon Stone." he said, rubbing his chin. The Pawniard giggled, liking the idea.

What he wanted was to challenge his younger brother, Bladesink, to battle. Grimsley had caught both of them, giving his brother the name Petrus. The two were an amazing team. He'd like to challenge that Seviper again, but knew his trainer was at fault. He didn't care if the trainer felt he was better off without him, you never abandon a Pokemon. Never. Not if you know what's good for you.


	32. Greed and Honor

_To the reviewer who mentioned Gracia's perfect link, I know. But she looks like Musharna more with the pink hair and reddish eyes._

Krom and co. entered Icirrus City, the chill in the air causing Castle Face to grumble. "Freeze my fucking steel type ass of while you're in a heated camper! Just FUCK ALL OF YOU!" he roared, glaring at the three as they left the camper smiling. Krom pet the beast, turning as Kyouhei's X-Transceiver rung. It was Simba, and the boy smiled as he answered. "Hi daddy!" he said, waving to the Halfling. Simba chuckled.

"Hey kid. Thought I'd give you a present for being such a great kid. Call me back when you get to the Icirrus City Poke-Center, okay bud." he said, and Kyouhei smiled, hanging up. Krom shrugged, following the boy to the Poke-Center. Krom felt that he shouldn't be left alone; as he killed the last Nurse he was alone with. He ran to one of the booths the building held, smiling as he picked up the phone.

He called Simba, who answered. "That was quick. Not bad." he said, laughing at the boy. A flash of light next to Kyouhei caught his attention, and he turned. A Pokeball sat there, pink with a heart on it. "Sable picked the ball out. Hope ya like it." he said, smiling before hanging up. Kyouhei picked up the ball, loosing the Pokemon inside. A Growlithe sat smiling up at him, barking at his new trainer. The Growlithe was gold instead of orange, and Krom blinked.

He pulled out his Pokedex, checking the Pokemon's moves. "Growlithe. Moves: Wild Charge, Outrage, Close Combat, Flare Blitz." it said, and Krom smiled. The Pokemon had impressive moves, as Simba wanted the best for his adoptive son. Kyouhei kneeled before the Pokemon, petting it happily. "I'll call you Puppy." he said, and Krom laughed. The boy had a knack for giving Pokemon ironic names, as Growlithe was the Puppy Pokemon.

Krom smiled, telling Castle Face to camp north of the city. He headed to the Icirrus city gym, saying he had to go alone. He walked into the gym, which was coated in ice al about. Krom frowned, not liking how cold the gym was. He looked across the field, seeing Brycen, the leader. Krom frowned, feeling that the leader looked familiar. He couldn't pinpoint where, but he was familiar to the red eyed trainer.

"Krom Hitoawa. I see you have arrived. Allow us to for go introductions and commence this battle." he said, sending out a Cryogonal. Krom smirked, sending out Jack. The otter roared, causing the snowflake to shudder.

"Cryogonal, use Hidden Power!" he called out. The snowflake shot balls of yellow energy, the hidden power electric. Krom called for Ice Beam, the otter shooting a beam of ice that froze the balls, causing them to clatter to the ground. Brycen frowned, calling for Bind. The snowflake shot toward the samurai Pokemon faster than he'd think, and Krom called for Aqua Jet.

Jack coated himself in water, bursting forth. He collided with the snowflake, defeating it. Krom smiled, watching Brycen return it. The leader sent out a Weavile, the Pokemon's raspy cal making Jack frown. "Weavile, use Low Kick!" Brycen called out, and the vile Pokemon exploded. Being able to move at higher speeds than Jack, the Pokemon swept Jack's front legs out, causing him to rear up. Krom called for Hydro Pump, and Brycen called for Night Slash.

Weavile was faster, slicing Jack's stomach and causing him to fall back. Brycen seemed angered, and Krom watched the Pokemon roar as he flipped off of his back. Brycen called for Ice Sharp, and the vile Pokemon shot a ball of ice at Jack, the Pokemon drawing it's scale like blade to block. Krom called for Air Slash, the ball of wind flying straight for the Weavile. Brycen yelled for the Pokemon to avoid it, and Krom smirked.

"Jack, keep him in the air!" he called, and the otter roared. The otter spat water from his maw, flipping and landing on his back. He spun in circles, the water battering the dark Pokemon. Brycen growled, watching his Pokemon trapped in the air. Krom called for Megahorn, and the otter flexed his back muscles, launching himself in the air. His spiked horn slammed into the side of the Pokemon, causing it to cry out.

Jack landed first, watching the Weavile fall defeated to the ground. Brycen continued to frown, returning the Pokemon. He sent out a Bisharp, and Krom furrowed his brow. An ice leader with a steel Pokemon?" This Bisharp was raised by my sons, the Shadow Triad. They are all is left of them after you and the Halfling killed them." he said, and Krom blinked. The Shadow Triad were the children of Brycen! That's why the leader seemed familiar. Krom looked to the otter, who growled. "Night Slash!" Brycen called, and the ninjatic Pokemon sped forward.

Krom called for Razor Shell, the otter's blade scale glowing blue. He launched himself forward, and the two flew past each other, neither indicating pain. They both spun, the Bisharp glowing silver as he used Iron Head. Krom called for X-Scissor, and the otter drew the second blade scale. He leaned back, allowing the Bisharp's attack to force him up on his rear legs. He swung down with the blades, inflicting an X shaped wound on the Bisharp.

The Pokemon stumbled back, and Krom called for Aqua Tail, the otter bouncing down. His front legs held up his back ones as he flipped toward the Bisharp, the scale on his tail glowing and extending. He struck the Bisharp, defeating it. The Pokemon crashed into the ground, and Brycen returned it. He frowned, sending out his final Pokemon, a Beartic. The bear roared, calling out for his fallen friends.

"I will have my revenge for what you did to my sons!" he called out. The bear was on all four legs, beard of ice coming down. Brycen called for Aqua Jet, and the bear cloaked himself in water, exploding at the otter. Krom called for Aqua Jet, and the otter mimicked the bear. They crashed into each other, grunting. The otter skidded back, and the bear reared up on two legs, growling. Brycen called for Icicle Crash, and the bear grunted, forming a large icicle between his paws. He flung it at the otter, and Krom called for Slash. The scale like blade the otter used glew white, and lengthened.

The otter shot forward, slicing the icicle in half. The Beartic used Stone Edge, and the otter sliced the stones with his blade, jumping and coming down. Brycen called for Ice Punch, and the bear swung his ice coated fist at the otter. The blade struck the fist, a shockwave ringing out. The air shifted, and it became slightly warmer in the cold gym. The bear skidded back, and the otter hit the ground growling. Krom smiled, enjoying the battle.

The Pokemon panted, the damage they sustained taking its toll. Krom called for Waterfall, and the otter cloaked himself in rapid water, exploding at high speeds toward the bear. Brycen called for Ice Punch, and the bear swung his fist at the charging otter. He hit the otter in the chest, the Pokemon's horn tearing fur from his chest. Krom called for Copycat, and the otter drew on of his blades, hand coated in ice. The blade became cloaked in ice, and he swung down, knocking the bear to the ground. The bear growled, struggling to stand. Krom smiled, and then he noticed the leader's face.

He seemed torn, and Krom frowned. He decided to end the battle, calling for Dragon Tail. The otter's tail scale grew and glowed a bright blue, before he struck the bear and defeated it. The otter smiled, crying out his victory before Krom returned him. He watched the leader, who growled as he returned the bear. Krom watched him pull something from his kimono, knowing it wasn't a badge. The leader exploded across the gym with speed only a trained ninja could posses, having a kunai at Krom's throat in seconds. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." he growled out.

Krom frowned. "Go ahead and kill me. But know this, you'll be leaving my Pokemon distraught, my wife a widow, my friend in even worse condition than he is, and angering Pinwheel Village. The ninja have honor just like the samurai. So, let me ask you this. Do the ninja find honor in killing an unarmed man who won't fight back?" he asked. Brycen growled. Krom glared at him, his eyes appearing to glow.

"Kill me if it will make you feel better. But remember this. I killed one of your sons in self defense to protect my Pokemon, friend and myself. And remember that it is their own faults as well. If they wouldn't have accepted Cheren's offer, they'd still be alive." he said, reminding Brycen of the former Aspertia leader's hand in their death. Brycen withdrew the knife from Krom's throat. "I took no pleasure in their deaths. Neither did Simba. But who honestly did?" he asked. Brycen sighed, nodding.

"What you say is true. Their greed was their undoing. I should be taking my anger out on Cheren instead of you. I apologize for harming you." he said, noticing a cut on the by's throat. Krom blinked, laughing. "No problem. I don't feel thing. But, do you have a gym badge for me?" he asked smiling. Brycen smiled, handing the boy a badge for his gym. Krom smiled, thanking the leader and heading back to the Poke-Center.

Saria just received her Pokemon back from the nurse when Krom walked in. He blinked, looking at his wife. "Should you really trust her?" he asked, having had bad experiences with previous nurses. Saria giggled. "No. She worships Kyurem. Brycen made sure we could heal our Pokemon properly." she said, and Krom smiled. He handed a nurse his Pokeballs, all but Granitwarf receiving a proper healing. Once he received his Pokeballs back, he headed back to camp.

He released all of the Pokemon, allowing them to rest and relax. Krom smiled, looking about. All the Pokemon were happy, and no evil forces appeared to be in the shadows. He laughed, watching Kooky scare off baby Druddigon.

The leaders congregated, and the first one to open their mouth was Skyla. She exploded, yelling loudly. "Since when can that thing fucking fly a plane into my Skarmory?! She's dead now! A fucking PLANE!" she wailed, tears pouring from her eyes. Her girlfriend, former Nimbasa City Gym leader Elesa, comforted her, much to the chagrin of the Sinnoh leaders. Simba laughed. "Off course he can fly a plane. How else would he use Aerial Ace?" He said, smirking. Homika laughed, strumming her bass.

Krom saw a Mienfoo off in the distance, and he smiled. He called upon Rafiki, the Chimchar coming to his side. He walked up to the mouse, who danced about to music, as he wore headphones, some music playing device in his shirt like fur. The Pokemon locked eyes with the chimp, who jumped off the trainer's shoulders. The two locked eyes, and burst forth.

The Mienfoo fought to a rhythm, unleashing one punch, stopping, then unleashing rapid blows. The Chimchar avoided each one, striking with Sucker Punch. The mouse stumbled back, growling as it used Aura Sphere. Chimchar used Flamethrower, the only flame on him coming from his maw. It struck the sphere, and the sphere dissipated. Krom noticed the stubby tail of the chimp twitch, and the Mienfoo jumped. It came down, using Hi Jump Kick, and the chimp grabbed it's leg.

The chimp spun, flinging it into a tree. The Pokemon collided with the tree and called out, growling as it stood. The chimp laughed, and the Mienfoo exploded, unleashing a Mach Punch. The chimp stumbled back, grunting. The mouse used Thunder Punch rhythmically, causing the chimp to call out. The Oozaru watched with a glare, staff clenched in hand. The Chimp spun, unleashing a Blaze Kick to the mouse before glowing blue and morphing.

The newly evolved Monferno called out looking similar to his first form. His face was flatter, and he had small bone like pads on his elbows and knees. His hands and feet were black, and he had no flame on his tail. His large forearms were rounded, and thick. Krom cheered the chimp on, watching it stream at the mouse using Flame Wheel.

It struck the mouse, knocking it back and defeating it. Krom smiled, throwing a Pokeball to catch the mouse. Krom watched the ball rock even more than normal, the rhythm similar to the one the mouse fought with. The ball stuttered, and then popped once. Krom cheered, loosing the mouse and naming it Bruce. The group headed into Dragonspiral Tower, minus the massive Mahmut.

Krom kneeled in the abandoned tower, praying to Zekrom. He asked the god for strength and protection, as all that happened since he started his journey might have been due to his lack of worship. The dwarf smiled, throwing knives he forged into a fire as an offering, and Saria pulled out a lock of hair. Kyouhei giggled, throwing an old shirt into the fire. Krom wasn't about to be outdone by his friends, and walked up to the fire. He took a final knife and slit his wrist, letting his blood run into the flame, the sweet smell filling the noses of the group.

Saria healed Krom's wrist, and smiled at him. They heard a noise, and spun. They gaped at the sight of Hyuu leading the Westborough Baptist Church into their domain. Mahmut roared, a deafening sound that shook the trees.


	33. The Battle Of Dragonspiral Tower

They charged from Icirrus, led by the spiky haired trainer. Mahmut screamed, charging them alone. He used Double edge, barreling through them all. He lifted his mighty legs, stomping down. He swept from side to side, his mighty tusks cracking bone with ease. He used Ice Shard, balls of ice slamming into airborne foes. He lifted his foot, a Machoke head, Alakazam torso, Aggron tail, Empoleon arms, and Exeggutor legs smashed under his mighty foot. He trampled about, using more moves than the Church had ever seen. He roared, being attacked from all sides. Pokemon attacked from the air and ground, pelting him with attacks that did naught.

Krom jumped, coming down with his pole axe. The churchgoer fell to the ground. He came up, slicing off half of an Alakazam's face. He kicked a Simisear, slicing it's arm off. He ducked under an Empoleon's Hydro Pump, kicking it in the chest. The Pokemon stumbled back, and Krom came down with his blade. The Pokemon wasn't cut, as it was half steel type. Krom kicked it again, Granitwarf jumping over and coming down.

The dwarf leapt on, slamming his hammer into the leg of a Machoke. He clenched the Pokemon's throat in his hand, crushing it with no effort. He jumped back, avoiding a Flamethrower from an enemy Arcanine. He flung the hammer, crushing the beast's skull. He grabbed the hammer, flinging it into the skull of a churchgoer. He jumped up, using Hammer Arm to crack the chest of an Emboar. He summoned his hammer, roaring as he went on.

The Oozaru leapt over Mahmut, slamming his staff into the skull of a Feraligatr. He came up, slamming the staff into the chest of a Croconaw, spinning to slam it into the face of a Lairon. The wooden staff broke on the face of the steel Pokemon, and he used Sky Uppercut, snapping it's neck. He jumped back, using Flamethrower on an incoming Venusaur. He jumped over the corpse, Hammer Arming a churchgoer. He spun, parrying elbows with another Infernape. He kicked it's legs, Thunder Punching it's skull in. He growled, jumping forth to tackle more foes.

Foxy smiled, unleashing a Dark Pulse. She jumped forward, using Night slash to slice the throat of a Raichu. She flipped back, using Night Daze to repel foes. She used Dark Pulse again, knocking them back. She rolled, avoiding a Mach Punch from a Machamp. She elbowed it in the back, spinning to use Zen Headbutt. She cracks ribcage, using Copycat to Blaze Kick it in. She panted, the foes coating the field. She jumped back, taking a Focus Blast to the chest. She grunted, standing. She saw another Zoroark smirking at her. She roared, feeling her power surge.

Foxy felt the energy pulsate at her mouth and hands, and she charged everything she had. She launched three beams, combining Night Daze and Dark Pulse to unleash a furious strike upon her foes. She panted, falling to her knees. Packer stepped in front of her, roaring at his foes. "Can leave ya behind, can I pup?" he asked, smirking through his helmet. The fox chuckled, and Packer went to work.

Packer used Fire Punch, searing the flesh of a Simisear. He twirled, using Aqua Tail and Sludge Bomb to poison and tear foes. He growled, slamming his hands to the ground. A fissure opened, and foes fell in. He jumped back, using Flamethrower to sear a group of Sunflora. He landed, using Stomp on a Monferno. He laughed, summoning rocks with Rock Slide. The rocks crushed foes, and he smiled upon hearing their cries of agony. He spun, using Dragon Tail to snap the body of a Scizor.

Golurk stomped a Larvitar, grappling with another Golurk. The Pokemon drew back, using Fore Punch on Krom's Golurk. He grabbed the fist, driving his knee into the enemy's chest. The enemy Golurk stumbled back, and he used Hammer Arm, slamming his arms into his foes chest. The foe grunted, falling back. Golurk stomped his foe's chest in, Drain Punching an airborne Salamence. He tucked his legs in, taking to the skies, using Ice Beam to battle more enraged dragons.

Z used Thunder Punch, knocking a human to the ground. He spun, his wings batting more foes from his body. He used Crunch, biting into the flesh of an Electivire. The bear like Pokemon smiled, using Thunderbolt on the flying Pokemon. Z smiled, hoisting the Pokemon above his head as the electricity coursed through his body, flinging him across the field into a group of Watchog. The foes were thick, but he wouldn't give in. He roared, driving foes back with the sheer force of a scream.

Handy used the shield, blocking a Dynamic Punch from a Machoke. He retaliated with Thunder Punch, knocking the Pokemon back. He used Stone Edge, the sharp rocks cutting into the flesh of incoming foes. He switched to the lightning blade, slicing through a Bisharp. He turned to parry blades with another Bisharp, using Thunderbolt to electrocute his foe. He took a Focus Blast to the back, groaning as he lurched forward. He spun, taking three more. Haxorus roared, coming to his friend's aid.

The Haxorus used Hyper Beam, tearing into the attacking Mienshao. He ran forward, shadows oozing from his claws. He sliced into two Gengar that appeared, sweeping three Golem with Aqua Tail. He used Iron Tail, parrying with a Metagross. He used Fire Punch, knocking the Pokemon back. He hoisted the Pokemon up into the air, driving it into the ground and using Dragon Pulse. He came up, tearing into the flesh of humans with his even larger axes.

Twiggy and Castle Face worked together, mowing through foes. Twiggy used Solarbeam, Castle Face using Ice Beam. The frozen Solarbeam broke into sharp chunks of ice, many of the chunks coated in blood. Castle Face stomped a Chimchar, watching the eleven Pawniard sink their blades into many foes. Twiggy shrugged off a Turtwig, ending it with Body Slam. They roared, combining Flash Cannon and Leaf Storm.

Kooky battled with Saria's Golett, and they made a good team. The Pawniard used X-Scissor, slicing through a Weavile. The Pokemon screamed, falling in four as blood sprayed about. Golett used Thunderbolt, the metal skeleton of Kooky acting as a lightning rod, drawing it in. He sliced through foes, enhanced by the electricity. He drove his blades upward into the chest of a young boy, smiling at him as the fear coated his visage. Kooky laughed maniacally, and he turned to the Golett. The Golett glew blue, and he laughed as she evolved.

He jumped on her shoulder, blinking at how different she was. Her chest was narrower, and her hips wider. The skirt was longer, and her head was wider, and choppy like hair. Kooky jumped off her shoulder, coming down onto a Bisharp, slicing him in three. The Golurk stomped her foes, launching Shadow Balls and Ice Beams. Kooky held a young girl down, and he sliced his blades across her chest and throat slowly.

Rasputin and Glyph worked together, the Sigilyph charging it's own power with Calm Mind and Cosmic Power. The moves bolstered the Pokemon's defenses and special offense. Rasputin protected his ally as he charged himself, using Dark Pulse as he came down with Cross Poison. He spun around, using Aqua Tail to knock back charging Bisharp. He used Sludge Bomb, melting the skin of churchgoers, watching Glyph use Stored Power. The beam of energy was immense, sweeping hundreds of their enemies and ending them.

Rafiki and Puppy acted as a team, the Growlithe using Wild Charge to knock back a Blastoise. Rafiki used Mach Punch to knock back a Pignite, finishing it with Poison Jab. He used Dark Pulse, shoving back a Combusken. There seemed no end to their foes, but Rafiki laughed as he Zen Head butted a Charmeleon, watching the puppy bite down hard with Outrage. He looked to Bruce, who still fought to a rhythm.

Bruce kicked to the beat, jumping back and using U-Turn quickly, stuttering as he used Aura Sphere. He rolled back, using Acrobatics and bouncing off with Bounce. He landed with a Drain Punch, spinning with Ice Punch. He used Hi Jump Kick, landing on the ground and using Focus Blast. He used Grass Knot, and then spun with Double Slap. He jumped, using Dual Chop to gain momentum, landing on the ground with Protect. The eleven Servine fell, necks broken, bodies mangled.

Fred roared, using Acid Spray. The acid seared the flesh of seven Simpour, using Thunderbolt and Dragon Claw. He floated above the ground, ending Ferrothorn with Flamethrower. He used Drain Punch, sucking energy from a Stoutland. He used Thunder Punch on a Swampert, the Pokemon not taking any damage. Fred took an Ice Punch, grunting as he was swept back. He used Hidden Power, the attack a grass type move. The Pokemon called out, defeated. He used Drain Punch, sucking the life from the Pokemon. He bit into a Sawsbuck, savoring the taste of the Pokemon's flesh in his maw.

Jack growled, rising to his hind legs. Years of training and grueling stretching allowed him to stand erect. He sliced through foes, his massive scale like blades tearing through two Emboar. A Serperior leapt up, and he used Air Slash, the blades of wind severing the Pokemon in half. He used Slash, his lengthened blades defeating Throh and Sawk. He used Night Slash, running about as he tore through Froslass. He used Razor Shell, severing the wings from a Dragonite. He used Ice Beam, freezing the Pokemon's body. He reached deep inside, using his ability, Torrent.

The otter's blades erupted, and he growled. He trained himself to enter his enlightened state when faced with challenges, as his previous trainer always chose _him_ over the otter. He used Psycho Cut, the blades of psychic energy cutting into the humans. He spun, cutting a Feraligatr in half. He sheathed his blades, his enlightened state allowing him to fight even better than he could before. He used Dragon Claw, tearing into an incoming Salamence. He felt everything, and reacted to the slightest motion.

Kyouhei growled, kneeing a man in the groin. He fell to the ground, where Kyouhei wrenched until his head came off. He threw the head at an Emboar, who growled as he charged the boy. Kyouhei sidestepped the charging boar, tripping it. He jumped on the boar's back, wrenching it's arm until it snapped. He jumped from the injured boar, landing on a Rhydon's shoulders. He spun, twisting the Pokemon and knocking it to the ground. He flipped, landing with his knees on the neck of a Lucario. He spun, snapping the neck, twisting the head halfway around. He jumped back, landing next to Krom and Saria, both coated in blood.

The group kept on, the enemies continuing to pour in. He heard cries in the distance, a signal of an ally. The three searched for Hyuu, the boy having brought them here. Saria fired off an arrow, striking a man in the heart. Krom swung his axe, cleaving off a man's head. He spun, cutting a man's legs away from his torso. Kyouhei launched himself from the axe's shaft, spinning as he kicked a woman's head from her body. He landed on his feet, growling as he looked around. He couldn't find Hyuu, but he grabbed a man, biting his throat.

Brycen had come to their aid, bringing his Pokemon. The added allies were nice, but not enough. They couldn't do it. Everyone slowly became weary, and Mahmut roared. He charged his foes, leaping into the air. Krom gaped, having never seen the twelve hundred pound mammoth fly through the air. He spun in midair, his tusks shredding his foes. Pieces of bodies fell from his feet, and people were impaled on his tusks, their bodies billowing in the breeze. The mammoth hit the ground tusk first, a massive crater forming. Their enemies screamed in agony, bodies flying everywhere. The mammoth stood groggily, the attack taking it's toll. The group huddled together, weary and panting.

They heard a chuckle, and lightning hit the ground, searing more of their foes. The dust cleared, and Simba Lionheart stood there, laughing. "You mothafuckas didn't think I'd miss this shit did ya?" he asked. They laughed, continuing the battle. Simba brought his sword, slicing through foes with ease. The Halfling brought back a sense of welcoming, increasing their strength as if by magic.

Kyouhei tore through his foes, looking left to right. Then he saw him. Hyuu smiled, looking on from a hill. He hadn't battled, nor had his Pokemon. Kyouhei charge him, roaring. The boy turned, shock evident in his features. Kyouhei's fist connected with his face, and Kyouhei heard a sickening _crunch._


	34. Listen From A Distance

Hyuu hit the ground grunting. Kyouhei stomped his body, Hyuu's grunts of pain fueling him. Kyouhei screamed at him, the madness flowing through his veins. He landed on the boy, punching him with fury. He hoisted Hyuu into the air, hammer fisting his elbow, breaking his arms. Hyuu screamed, pain exploding through his body. Kyouhei snapped his forearm, the bone sticking out. He punched his upper arm, repetitively. The bone snapped, the flesh bruised. He tore at Hyuu's clothes, teeth grit. Hyuu screamed in pain, tears flowing from his eyes. Kyouhei did not relent, continuing his abuse of his abuser.

He stomped his legs repeatedly, causing Hyuu even more pain. He heard his knee caps snap, jumping up and down on his shins. The boy cried out as the bones cracked and the flesh tore away. He did the same to his thighs, Hyuu's screams increasing in volume. He picked Hyuu up, standing him on broken legs. Hyuu grunted, thinking that Kyouhei regretted his assault, but he was wrong. Elbows and fists rained down, breaking his nose and fracturing his skull. Kyouhei's finger dug into his socket, his right eye exploding from the pressure.

Hyuu screamed, his voice becoming hoarse, his right eye's tears becoming blood. Hyuu's good eye was swollen, and he looked at Kyouhei. This wasn't the same nappy headed boy he took control of in Aspertia. This was a cold hearted monster, forged in the Heathenous flames of Krom Hitoawa. Kyouhei slammed him to the ground, and all Hyuu saw was the boy's sandals.

He managed to speak, his voice hoarse. "Please. Don't kill me." he managed to get out, and Kyouhei growled. "Why should I!?" the boy screamed, and Hyuu sighed, his chest pained from the abuse. Ribs were broken, and he struggled to breath. His nose was broken, and his skull fractured. His left arm was broken in three places, the bone sticking out. His legs were trampled, broken, and the flesh torn from Kyouhei's rampage. He lay in a pool of his own blood, begging for his life.

Hyuu coughed, spitting blood. "Because. I'm your friend." he wheezed. Kyouhei growled. "You'd beat me! You'd starve me! For five years! Five Years! I suffered for you, because you said if I didn't Arceus would bring my father back to life to kill me! You LIED!" he roared. Hyuu held his head down, unable to respond. "I was lucky you didn't rape me! You blamed everything on me! Krom was right! You cross people are all the same!" he screamed. Hyuu felt his consciousness slipping. Kyouhei glowered at the near dead boy.

"You're not even worth killing. You should suffer. And you should live incomplete. You should live knowing that I hold a piece of you with me." he growled out. Hyuu looked up, the boy's words confusing. He went to question Kyouhei when white hot pain made him awake from his near death state. He rolled about, clutching his right shoulder. Blood exploded from the wound, and the raw flesh stung as it grated against the ground. Hyuu couldn't focus, slipping from consciousness. But, the last thing he saw was Kyouhei walking away with his right arm.

Simba smiled, coated in blood. He spun, slicing down, rolling to slice up, spinning to slice from left to right. He jabbed forward, slicing up to free his blade. He jumped, coming down. His tail sliced through flesh, and his claws broke necks. He sliced down, seeing the numbers of their foes thin out. He laughed, the electricity cackling around him.

Krom came down to slice flesh, twirling the blade around his waist to slice more flesh. Saria shot an arrow, killing an incoming Gallade. Krom smiled to his wife, who waved. He laughed, punching a man in the face, breaking his neck. Granitwarf roared, his hammer coated in flesh and blood. The Pokemon enjoyed the battle, a sick sense of pleasure filling them after Simba arrived. Simba laughed, his blade claiming more foes.

The leaders watched the battle, in shock at the carnage. Alder smiled, loving the feel of his foster father battling. Homika laughed. "Reports have just come in. The death toll is massive. Krom has killed around two hundred, Saria the same, Kyouhei the same, and each Pokemon at least twice more. That puts the toll in the thousands. However, the mammoth has killed a thousand on his own at least. The arrival of Vinci's bodyguard made things even better." she said, smiling at the Smeargle, who now had Vraccas standing behind him.

Vraccas wasn't happy. He enjoyed the footage, and enjoyed the Smeargle's company, but the leaders were too much. He already put Crasher Wake into a wall, and Chuck followed not soon after. He grunted, hearing Homika laugh as she received another report. "What is it?" he growled out, and she smiled. "Got footage of Hyuu in." she said, and Drayden grunted. "Well, show us. We already know how this is going to end." he said, and she chuckled.

Kyouhei kicked a man in the chest, and he fell into Handy's lightning blade. He spun and elbowed a woman in the face, and she fell in the path of one of Saria's arrows. Krom sliced a man in the chest, and he fell to the ground. Simba sliced a Tangrowth in half, using Iron Tail to hold a man's arm, spinning to throw him to the side, where Granitwarf's hammer finished him. Rasputin growled as he sliced into the flesh of a Golduck, who stumbled into Jack's blades.

The league gaped at the sight, some leaders even leaving their lunch on the floor. The sight of Hyuu after Kyouhei was finished was appalling to nearly everyone. The sight of his arm being torn off was gruesome, but what confused Homika was his speech. "Why did he speak so intelligently? Isn't Kyouhei supposed to have a little kid's mind?" she asked, and Vraccas grunted.

"He's insane. And even the mad and insane have moments of clarity. And when they do, listen. But from a safe distance." he said, and Homika laughed. "I'll make sure to film his moments of clarity and watch them from afar." she said. Vraccas grunted. Homika hit a note on her bass. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing Krom in person." she said, smirking at the sight of the muscled boy. Vraccas laughed. "Now I know why Simba like this." he said, smirking.

The battle slowly whittled down, the enemies thinning. Their foes were eliminated in the thousands, and the only casualty on their side was Brycen's Bisharp. He wept for the Pokemon, and Krom placed his hand on the leader's shoulder. "Why don't we give him a proper funeral? A good old Hitoawa funeral?" he asked. The leader agreed, sorrow in his features.

Granitwarf headed to the Poke-Center, allowing himself to be healed. The others were all healed, and Krom had Saria used Heal Pulse. Once everyone was healed, Granitwarf used the many Bisharp corpses to forge a boat, and then he placed a special helmet he forged in the boat. The Pokemon smiled as the dwarf loaded the boat with herbs, spices and food. He also loaded it with wood, then used Flamethrower, then Strength to send it out to sea. The waters around Dragonspiral Tower carried the burning boat, and the Pokemon saluted the fallen Bisharp.

Simba bid them farewell, heading back to Pinwheel village. He raced through the region, answering his phone. "Jada, how you been?" he asked. She chuckled. "Not bad. Carmen got some info for ya." she said, referring to one of her personas. The Zoroark had many personalities, each one named to give it a more real feeling. "Oh? What does she have for me?" she asked. "Mr. Wong slipped up on an address. I followed a delivery boy to the address, and found out something very interesting." she said, and he could feel her smirking through the phone.

Simba frowned. "This can't be good." he said. She laughed. "Colress and Mr. Fuji are in a maximum security laboratory in Viridian Forest. Heavily guarded and armor plated buildings." she said, and Simba nodded. "Anything else?" He asked. "Yep. I know what they're doing in there." she said. Simba growled. "Out with it already. You know I don't like your dodgy dialogue." he said. Jada laughed. "Fine. I see you don't like talking to me." she said. He grunted.

'They're making a Mewtwo. Enhanced by Colress' machines, Fuji's skill in gene splicing, and Gary Oak's money." she said. Simba growled. "Thanks Jada. Give Carmen a hug for me." he said, chuckling as he hung up. He jumped from Castelia city rooftops to Skyarrow Bridge. He raced back home, debating his next move.

The crew rested in Icirrus City for the next few days. They enjoyed the city's street performers, and Brycen's Beartic even taught Mahmut how to use Icicle Crash. Jack trained with Puppy, teaching the Pokemon how to balance on two legs. The little golden puppy was about three feet tall when he rose on his hind legs. The Oozaru and Jack were friendlier than Krom expected, which led him to think they knew each other.

Simba sat down, taking Misty's chair and smiling. The rest of the leader's disliked him, as Vraccas was silent. Simba liked to irk everyone. He sat there, staring at Gary Oak the entire time. The subject of Krom's Samurott came up, and Simba laughed. "I've seen Jack before. I met him while he was a Dewott. He was still on Route Seven. His coloration was starting to change due to age. He had left his home and traveled to Unova, a grueling journey." he said. The others frowned.

"And I mean, come on. At this rate, I can predict his entire team." he said. Homika smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Simba smiled. "Who went missing from Ash's ranch? Think small, unevolved, grumpy." he listed, watching their faces contort in confusion. "Okay. That isn't enough? How about this. Skirt chasing otter." he said. Iris smiled. Kurai chuckled. "Well well. Grandpa's Oshawott finally evolved after he disappeared." she smiled.

Simba laughed. "Ash Ketchum's Oshawott and Infernape have stood the test of time to become Krom's Samurott and Infernape. And to top it off, Ash's Infernape has a half Houndour son." he said, switching to the footage of Kyouhei devastating Hyuu. He laughed at the few gym leaders who left their stomach contents on the table. "I found this impressive. Although, why not take both arms?" he asked.

Krom always enjoyed days without the grueling travel h endured. Primarily so he didn't hear the Bastiodon's grumbling. The Bastiodon was busy recovering from a sprained ankle, complaining as Granitwarf flexed the foot.

"Just fuck this damn foot! Cut it the fuck off! I'll fucking live! OH FUCK! Why can't Twiggy's mother fucking leg break or some shit! Oh Fuck you good footed people!" he groaned. The dwarf growled. "Be quiet or I'll forge you a muzzle." he said, yanking the foot and fixing it. The Bastiodon roared in pain. "Holy fucking shitfaced cross bearer! That shit hurt like a bitch! Fuck all of you! I wish you'd all break a leg! Just fuck off! Go forge your damn self a broken foot fuckface!" he screamed at the dwarf. The dwarf rolled his eyes.

Twiggy looked over to the Bastiodon. "Maybe you should chill out. We're heading out tomorrow anyway." he said, drowsy. Castle Face spun. "You little shit! The first time you fucking speak and you shit talk me! You just go 'Suck it the fuck up and move the fuck on!' You little steely shit. You metallic hippy fuck! Why don't you go enjoy free peace, love and broken fucking legs!" he exploded, causing Kooky to laugh.

The Pawniard looked at his reflection, smiling at the sight of the puckered scar. He liked it, wondering if he should ad an X to his name. Kooky Bacchus X Moonblade. Has a nice ring to it. He looked up, seeing a stone on the waterfront next to him. He picked it up, examining it. It was a Fire Stone. He giggled, hiding it in the camper.


	35. Float like Beautifly, sting like Beedril

"FUCK this route eight times over!" Castle Face bellowed, hating the swampy Route Eight. They had left Icirrus City, Brycen bidding them a sorrowful farewell. He had appreciated Krom's funerary pyre, the wood burning into the night. The Bastiodon spewed obscenities, hating the swamp route with a passion. "Your fat asses get to sit in a fucking camper all fucking day! Around half a ton of fat asses and camper on my back, and I'm the one going through a FUCKING SWAMP!" he bellowed, causing the Oozaru to roll his eyes. "Fucking twelve hundred pound Mamoswine could do this shit, but I get stuck with it! No, that's just Fucking Peachy!" He continued, causing Kooky to laugh.

The Bastiodon felt his foot dip down, and he panicked. "OH Shit! I'm gonna fucking die! Mother fuckin' quick sand! Fuck!" he bellowed, and Granitwarf rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. The Bastiodon didn't sink, and continued on, grumbling. "Fucking swamp! Tryin' to make me look like an idiot! I'll show you!" he screamed, Hyper Beaming the water in front of him. The water exploded into the air, filled with sand and underwater plants. The muddy water hit the Pokemon in the face, causing him to grunt. "Just fuck you all! I think I got seaweed in my fuckin' ear! I got sand between my teeth! Shitfaced Tauros balls!" he roared, shaking his head. Granitwarf grumbled, sketching a muzzle for the Pokemon. Due to his unusual face, the dwarf had to improvise, and had yet to agree on a style of muzzle for the complaining Pokemon.

They stumbled upon an eatery in the swamp, called The Swamphole. It was for weary trainer's to dry off from the swamp, and fill their bellies. Castle Face saw the building and screamed bloody murder. He burst toward it, running up the sand hill and wooden stairs, roaring to his trainer. Krom swung out, followed by Saria and Kyouhei. Krom returned the beast, heading up the rest of the stairs. Once they walked in, Krom looked about their new surroundings.

There were five tables, each with four chairs, a bar in the back, and a stage to the side, where a purple Swampert stood behind a desk, playing music. Krom laughed, walking in with his friends. An elderly woman walked up to them, smiling. "Well, you're the first visitors we've had all Autumn. I take it that means you defeated the Samurott on Route Seven?" she asked, watching them sit down. Krom nodded, showing her Jack's Pokeball. "I caught him. He's an amazing Pokemon." he said, and the woman laughed. She walked away, likely to a kitchen. The three decided to let their Pokemon out, the Golurks having to tuck their legs in. Krom chuckled at the sight, and smiled.

Bruce enjoyed music, but his Poke-pod was dead, and he lost his charger. Likely when Krom caught him, but he didn't care. That's what electric moves were for. He walked u to the Swampert, who turned and smiled. "Hey, what's up? Haven't seen many people around these days." he said, rocking to the music. Bruce laughed. "A Samurott stood in everyone's way, until my trainer caught him. After that, he managed to catch me, and we were thrust into a battle almost right after." he said, watching the Swampert change the music. He laughed. "That's cool. Can't say I've battled much the past few years. Living in a swamp, you don't find many travelers." he said, his arms swaying with the music.

Bruce tilted his head. "Do you not live here? Aren't you the elder's Pokemon?" he asked, confused. The Swampert chuckled. Back in the dining area, Krom, Saria and Kyouhei laughed, eating a stew the woman brought out. She smiled at the young ones, noticing Krom's interest in the Swampert, who spoke to Bruce. "What's his story?" he asked, and the woman smiled.

"Ol' DJ Swamp has been coming here since I was a little girl. I assume his trainer died a long time ago, as Swampert is a Hoenn native. He comes here every once in a while and plays music, and everyone enjoys it." she said. Krom tilted his head. "He's not your Pokemon?" he asked. The old woman shook her head. "If I am right, and his trainer brought him here and then died, then he's a wild Pokemon." she said. Krom turned to the mud fish Pokemon, looking him over. "No one's caught him?" he asked. She smiled. "He lives deep in the swamp, and when he comes here, everyone assumes he belongs to me." she said. Krom looked to Bruce, who spoke to the Pokemon.

Bruce nodded. "Interesting tale. However, do you think of the future?" He asked, and the Swampert shook his head, changing the music again. Bruce rocked to the music, the almost mystical sound soothing him. "Very well. What will you do once the elder passes on? Will you stay regardless of what happens to this establishment?" he asked, and the Swampert shrugged. "I go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens. That's all I can say." he said, watching the other Pokemon enjoy themselves. Bruce smiled. "I see. What about moving on and joining a trainer on their journey?" he asked. The Swampert turned. "I guess that sounds cool. I'd go, but I need to keep my laptop." he said, gesturing to the computer that played the music. Bruce laughed.

"My trainer would have no issue with that. Our friend Castle Face would complain about it though, as he does with everything else." he said, pointing a stare at the Bastiodon, who was currently complaining. Bruce grunted, irked. If he heard one more "I'm too fucking tall for this shit!" he was going to Aura Sphere the Pokemon. The Swampert chuckled. "I'm in. You own a pair of headphones? Cause I think I'd need them even in my Pokeball." he said, laughing. Bruce chuckled. "Very well, allow us to speak to my trainer." he said, leading the Swampert to Krom.

Krom sat laughing with the other two, thanking the woman for the stew, which was fabulous. The woman offered to let them stay the night, long as he kept that 'vulgar Bastiodon' in his Pokeball. Krom looked to Bruce, who led the Swampert up to him. Saria tilted her had, and Kyouhei giggled. Bruce spoke to Krom, the trainer getting the gist of what he said. He turned to Saria, who translated, being half Pokemon, and a psychic. "Bruce says that Dj Swamp wants to come with us. Although, he wants headphones to plug his ears while Castle Face talks." she said, laughing. Krom smiled, nodding and pulling out a Pokeball. He blinked. Where did he keep getting these things? He shrugged, putting it off as Kooky stealing them from a Poke-mart somewhere. He caught the Swampert, loosing it right after.

Kooky smiled, pulling his knives from the belly of a young trainer. He opened the trainer's bag by slicing it open, using his wrists and the side of his blades to move the Pokeballs from his bag to another one. He laughed, wiping the blood off on the trainer's face.

The league met again, Simba continuing to stare at Gary Oak. The subject of Kooky came up, and Simba changed his focus. "This Pawniard needs to be dealt with. We've already found a trail of bodies with stab wounds leading up to Icirrus City. Each trainer has been stabbed, had their Pokeballs stolen, and then bled out." Eterna City Sinnoh Leader Gardenia stated. Simba laughed. "Nothing should be done about it. Your cross bearing nurses and sneaky ass contractors put all Poke-marts inside Poke-Centers. So, how do you get Pokeballs and heal your Pokemon when Poke-marts, and Poke-Centers won't help you do anything but dig a grave for yourself?" he asked, head tilted.

Gardenia growled. "So we let him kill innocent children!?" she roared. Simba laughed. "Do you know how many people I've killed since I was born? Some of them were innocent, but I had to kill them. So I could eat, drink, survive. That child? Could have been the next Giovanni, or Cyrus. Gods forbid, the next Ghestis. Or, even worse, the next Gary Oak." he said, catching the leader's attention. The Halfling smiled. "I mean, Gary's life is hard enough, with the health department telling him to stop killing people with the size of his ego." he said, and the leader frowned. Gardenia shot to her feet, angered. "You're lucky you're not from Sinnoh! You'd be nothing but a rug in Sinnoh!" she roared.

The next thing she felt was her back hit the wall, and a hand around her throat. Simba's claws grew, unable to retract. He tilted his head, which became more felid. "You sure? Some of us Halflings are different. We don't listen to anyone but other Halflings. I raised Alder, and look what became of him. That speaks volumes about Halflings. Unlike humans, we don't shun what is different. We accept it, as we are half human." he said, dropping her to the ground. He snarled, his lips peeled back. He sat back down, looking more like a Luxray than normal. His claws didn't retract, and his face seemed to jut out. "You all can go home and wish death upon me and my kind, but know this. We don't wish death on anyone that doesn't deserve it. And that Pawniard doesn't deserve it, isn't that right Grimsley?" he said, turning to the Unovan.

Grimsley nodded. "No harm shall come to that Pawniard. He doesn't deserve to die, as it isn't his fault he is this way. If I didn't abandon him after losing to Kurai he wouldn't be there, he'd be a Pawniard or Bisharp under my command." he said, his pale complexion ghostly in the light. Simba laughed. "Thank you. Now, what do we discuss next? Oh, I know. How about we tell each other secrets and relive our youth. I'll go first." he said, smiling. "I hate all of you and want to tear each of you limb from limb." he said. He turned to Gary. "Gary, you wanna go next?" he asked, tilting his head and narrowing his even more felid pupils. Gary froze, as he knew what that stare meant. He knew.

Gary Oak exploded into the lab, seeing the Mewtwo almost fully grown. Fuji and Colress worked endlessly, dark rings under their eyes. Gary looked at the tube smiling. "Will someone explain to me how Simba Lionheart knows what we're doing?" he asked. Everyone froze. Fuji frowned. "Lionheart? Isn't that Mufasa's boy?" he asked. Gary nodded. Fuji grunted. "One man can learn many things if he listens. Maybe it was your ego that gave it away." he said. Gary roared at him. "He is not human! That Halfling wretch nearly killed Gardenia today!" he screamed. Fuji lowered his head, smiling. "Halfling? I assume he's a Luxray Halfling then?" he asked.

Oak nodded. Fuji smiled. "Luxray can see everything. If he has the abilities I assume he has, then he could stare a hole through you. Your attitude gave it away." he said. Gary frowned. "What're you saying?" he asked. Fuji rolled his eyes. "You children are idiots. I'm saying I'm lucky I'm not pressed against the wall choking on your ego." he said. Gary gaped. Colress laughed. "I concur. You've always carried yourself highly, but showing up late at a meeting even more arrogant than normal? He had to know something was up. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but it just gives the lion something to do." he said, glasses gleaming in the dim light.

Simba had meditated, his claws retracting and face flattening. He had nearly lost it, and he growled. He might have taken Gardenia out of the picture for a while, but he can't just wipe them all out. Then how would Krom beat them? He laughed, watching his children play. Sarabi played with Spots, the Liepard back to full health. Scar slept against Big Bertha, and Sanatika giggled at Lizardon, who made faces at her. Sher-Khan was walking already, and he kicked a rock. His eyes glued to the rock, and his pupils narrowed. Simba laughed, watching tiny claws erupt from his fingertips.

The crew made it to Bullet Bridge, as Tubeline had collapsed in an earthquake and had to be rebuilt. The bridge was just as long, and almost twice as wide. At the west end of the bridge, Krom saw many trainers with heavily injured Pokemon. A one armed Sawk, one legged Throh, wingless Swellow, and severely burned Bayleef to name but a few. The injuries were all similar, some Pokemon missing body parts, and others looking like they were missing chunks. Krom yelled aloud, urging everyone to return their Pokemon. Granitwarf and Castle Face went to work with Twiggy, forging new parts for the injured Pokemon. They healed each Pokemon and trainer, three at a time, working their way slowly through everyone. One girl was especially distraught, and Krom tried to comfort her. "What happened?" he asked, hoping to get an idea of what was at the other end of the bridge. She looked to him, blood and tears coating her face.

"She killed him! Her Pokemon are monsters!" she wailed, clutching onto Krom's shirt and sobbing. He looked to Saria, who nodded. Once he managed to calm her slightly, he got a more in depth tale. "She killed my poor Emboar. She was at the end of the bridge. She has fifteen Pokemon, all out and insane." she said. Krom gaped. Fifteen heavily powered Pokemon? Was that even legal? "Did you get her name?" he asked, finding this mysterious female to be intriguing. She shook her head. Krom smiled, trying to cheer her up. Her Emboar was snapped in half, which unnerved Krom. He'd never seen a Pokemon like Emboar defeated so, _easily._

Once they finished healing everyone's Pokemon, and Granitwarf forged them all new parts, the trainers thanked Krom whole heartily before heading back to Route eight. The dwarf wiped his brow, panting from all the work. He forged twenty arms, ranging from Oshawott arms to Machamp arms. He forged legs ranging from Tepig to Hitmonlee, and other such parts. Krom's Pokemon were all out, as the incoming battle was dangerous. They walked to the end of the bridge, hearing Pokemon scream and roar insanely.

Krom looked to the bridge, which was silver. Two bullet trains ran underneath it, stopped from traversing the bridge due to the fifteen Pokemon. Saria held her bow, and Krom kept alert. Kyouhei clapped at the sight of the shiny bridge, but would change once it got serious. They made it to the end of the bridge, and saw fifteen Pokemon rampaging and trashing everything from Pokemon to the bridge itself. But, standing in the center of the chaos in a billowing white coat with a smirk on her face, was none other than Shira Moyasu.


	36. This! Is! SPARTA!

Krom growled at the sight of the white haired trainer. His Pokemon all disliked her, minus the ones who haven't seen her. Granitwarf brandished his hammer, and The Oozaru summoned his energy blades, and Jack drew his. Bruce took a fighting stance, and Haxorus growled. Saria's Golurk leaned forward, and Rasputin roared. Packer fastened the strap to his helmet, and Fred cackled with electricity. Glyph stood in one place, glowing with raw psychic energy. Dj swamp laughed, crouching down. Krom clenched his fists, and Castle Face growled. Twiggy was wide awake, a dark look in his silver eyes. Kyouhei frowned, noticing the mean Pokemon smashing the pretty bridge. Saria held her bow tight. Everyone seemed ready to fight, except Krom's Golurk.

The golem was in shock as he looked at Shira's Watchog, who stood next to her, a true lookout. "I was traded for this?" he thought. He couldn't believe it. The Moyasu had left him and Nibbles at the Day Care in return for a Ducklett and three elemental apes. He was better than all four, along with the Patrat, which was advance payment. He didn't know who worked with the white haired girl, and he didn't care. He tucked his legs in, exploding into the sky. Granitwarf moved to help his friend, but the Oozaru held everyone back. He shook his head, knowing the golem had to do this alone.

Golurk roared loudly, leaning back from a Dragon Pulse. He used Ice Beam, the Salamence avoiding the attack. A Hydreigon used Hyper Beam, and Golurk avoided it. The beam struck the bridge, disconnecting Krom from his Pokemon. He watched the golem, worried. Golurk used Ice Punch, a Dragonite leaning back and using Fire Punch. Golurk spun, hitting the Pokemon in the back with Thunder Punch. The dragon growled, spinning. The Dragonite was enraged, and the golem saw it. Veins bulged around his head, and he scowled so deep, that even Gay Oak's ego might drown. The golem avoided a Dragon Rush, turning to face her Swanna.

The swan slammed into the golem with Sky Attack, shoving him back. The swan used Hydro Pump, the Salamence mimicking. The golem called out, struck by two super effective moves. He used Thunderbolt, using the Hydro Pump as a conductor to strike them with a huge electric blast. The blast knocked every Pokemon from the sky, the Swanna falling dead into the water. The golem slammed his feet into the ground, causing all of Shira's Pokemon to wobble. He moved faster than expected, Blaze Kicking a Metagross, who grunted as he was slammed into a crater. Golurk used Ice Punch and backhanded the Serperior, Thunder Punching her Samurott. The Emboar jumped into the air, and Golurk looked up. He swung his mighty hands, unleashing a huge shockwave that knocked the Emboar back. The three elemental monkeys leapt atop the Golurk, smashing him with attacks. He trudged on further, making it to the Watchog.

The damage he sustained was great, and he fell face first. Krom called out to his Pokemon, The Infernape still refusing him help. Granitwarf growled as he watched Shira smile. She yelled across the bridge, the monkeys leaving the golem's body. "You can't even protect your own Pokemon Zek! Look at that Infernape stop you! You're pathetic, just like your Pokemon!" she screamed and Krom clenched his fists. The Infernape was adamant, not allowing them to leap the bridge. He looked to the Golurk, who he adopted as a young Golett. Shira herself had abandoned him, he could tell from the way he reacted. And yet, a little revenge cost him.

The Golurk screamed, exploding to his feet. He stomped the Watchog, hearing it's bones crunch under his foot. He grabbed the seal on his chest and tore it from his body, green energy enveloping him. Shira grunted, the light blinding. When the light disappeared, she gaped at the sight. The Golurk wore a helmet, lush with Rapidash hair. He wielded a spear as tall as he, which was now twelve feet. He became more humanoid, abs of rock chiseled into his body. He held a shield as tall and wide as he, and his eyes glew bright. He tucked his legs in, exploding into the skies where Shira's Pokemon followed.

He spun, impaling the Metagross, and then using Thunderbolt. The Pokemon screamed, then fell to the ground. Spinning, he rammed the shield into the face of the Hydreigon, killing it with an explosive Dynamic Punch. He rolled, ramming the spear through Dragonite, using Ice beam to freeze the dragon. It fell to the ground, where it shattered into pieces. A Salamence came up, and he spun, using his shield to block a Hydro Pump, flying at incredible speeds to slash the face of the Pokemon. He came up with the spear, ramming it into the dragon's throat. The dragon spat blood, then fell to the ground.

A Fire Blast to the back caused the warrior to spin. A Garchomp roared at him, and he turned. The Garchomp used Dragon Rush, and he stood still, anger flowing through his veins. He took the Dragon Rush to the chest, his abs so hard he felt nothing. The warrior flexed his muscles of rock, Head Smashing the dragon, causing it to fall to the ground. The warrior hit the ground, where Shira gaped at the sight. Her Serperior and Samurott exploded at the golem, followed by the monkeys. He growled, using Psychic to hold the snake, parrying with the samurai otter. He twirled the spear, slicing through the monkeys, who fell into pieces behind the otter.

The snake struggled, watching the otter parry blades. The otter came up with his left blade, the golem parrying with the shaft of the spear, using the shield to block the other blade. He used Thunderbolt, shocking the otter and forcing it back. He rammed his spear through the Pokemon's horn, tearing the Pokemon's horn away, the unusual crown with it. The Pokemon screamed once, falling dead with it's brains on the ground. He turned on the snake heading for it when Shira's Emboar Flare Blitzed him in the side. The warrior flew back, grunting as he dropped his weapons. The boar screamed, angered by her fallen friends.

The boar jumped using Fire Punch, the golem grabbing the boar's hand and throwing her. She grunted, leaping to her feet and using Flame Charge. The attack made her faster, so she could deal more damage. The golem moved to the side, kicking the Pokemon in the chest, knocking her back. The golem spun fast, grabbing the snake by the head, using the Pokemon as a whip against it's friend. The Emboar screamed, using Brick Break. The boar's fist glew blue, and she swung it at the golem. The golem swung the snake, wrapping it around the arm of the boar. He used Thunderbolt, shocking both, the Serperior's head exploding under his fist.

The Emboar grunted as she flew back. She roared, Blaze activated. Her beard erupted, cloaking her whole body, turning blue as she used Flare Blitz. The golem clapped his hands, the slap knocking the Pokemon back. She roared louder, jumping into the air. The golem summoned his spear, extending his shield arm forward pointing into the air, the other hand bent back, fist next to his helm. He threw the spear, the weapon slicing through the air to impale the Emboar in the chest. The boar screamed as she flew back, a Tyranitar roaring at the golem. He used Hyper Beam, the golem flexing his mighty rock hard abs to take no damage, for how do you harm such a perfectly chiseled body?

The lizard burst forth, using Double Edge. The Golem lifted his fist, using Hammer Arm to destroy the charging lizard. He lifted himself up, looking down at the mangled Pokemon. He looked up, seeing the Emboar rise, pulling the spear from her chest. She flung the spear, more of a returning gesture, as the golem caught the weapon, reclaiming his spear. The boar stumbled over to the trainer's bag, pulling out an egg. She grunted, walking up to the golem and handing him the egg. The golem cradled the egg in his massive hands, the boar smiling as she turned and left.

Shira was in shock. She wept, not stopping for days after the fact. She was a horrible, greedy person, and didn't deserve Pokemon. Her Emboar was the only Pokemon she had left, and she wasn't in fighting condition. She stayed in Opelucid, hearing Krom had helped rebuild the bridge. She sighed, deciding not to challenge him any more. She called her employer, unaware that Simba traced and tracked the call.

The leaders met days later, as Kurai called them for an important meeting. They sat, noticing Simba walk in late with a grin on his face. He looked at them. "What? Can't I do my Gary Oak impression? What, not enough ego?" he asked, causing Homika to laugh. He held a small box, which he handed to Homika. The girl rose a brow, opening the box. Inside were a pair of purple gloves, and she blinked, reading the note that came with them. "Brace yourself, for winter is coming. Luckily, Granitwarf made these nice Hyuu skin gloves for you! So this way, your fingers won't freeze while you play. Could you send me some of your music, I just got a purple Swampert who's a killer DJ." she read, blinking. Simba laughed.

"Because of how open it is, Route Eight and Bullet Bridge were blind spots, as your spies couldn't reach them without being caught." he said, looking to the League. "On route eight, Krom obtained a purple Swampert who's old enough to have known Ash himself. Then, some serious shit happened on Bullet Bridge. That's the first reason you're here, because I have aerial spies." he said, displaying the footage of the battle on the Bridge. They gaped at the sight of the Golurk evolving. Kurai chuckled.

"A Sparturk. The Pokemon went extinct with the Hitoawa, when the Akumu sealed their power. I never thought I'd see one battle. Although, that Emboar still lives. She wants to live to see that egg hatch." she said. The leaders grunted, having two new foes. Cedric Juniper walked in, taking a seat. Simba smiled. "Ah, Cedric-sama. Nice to see you, and I'm glad you came." he said. The man nodded, smiling. "No problem." he said. Simba smirked. "I spoke with Kurai and Alder, and they agree with me. Cedric, you're now the official professor of the Unova region. If you refuse, then prepare Bianca for the job." he said. Cedric frowned. "What about my daughter?" he asked. Simba smirked, then snapped his fingers.

Two men brought the woman in, in handcuffs. Cedric gaped. Simba laughed. "Araragi Juniper, you are hereby charged with vandalism, fifteen counts of experimentation on Pokemon, forty two counts of Pokemon Abuse, fifteen counts of murder, and harboring a fugitive. How do you feel of these charges?" he asked. She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. Simba smiled, his pupils narrowing. "You employed Shira to defeat Krom at all costs. You employed Mr. Fuji, an international fugitive, to experiment on her Pokemon and drive them to near insanity. Everything that happened on that bridge was because you were jealous of your father, and wanted to ruin him. You wanted to discover the dwarf and the golem. Your trainer, not his." he stated calmly.

The leaders were in shock. Simba laughed. "Now, would you like to disclose the location of Mr. Fuji? I want to hear it from your mouth, as I have my suspicions." he said, pointing a glance at Gary. She screamed at him, refusing. Simba sighed. 'Very well. As you refuse to give us the info we want, you will be shown no mercy when your sentence passes." he said. He turned to the heads of the meeting. "What say you?" he asked. Each champion had their own opinion. Lance, Kanto champion, said she was innocent. Cynthia, Sinnoh champion, roared at Simba for existing. Johto champion and former Fuchsia City gym leader Koga, said she was guilty. Hoenn champion Wallace, stated that she was innocent. Kurai and Alder agreed that she was guilty. Simba blinked.

"Well, that puts it at three to three. I guess that leaves it up to me." he said. He rose from his chair, tapping her on the shoulder. "Done. You're guilty, and the sentence is death by cancer." he said, sitting back down. The men carried her away, noticing she looked sickly. Simba smiled. "I fucking love this shit." he said, and Homika laughed, wearing her Hyuu skin gloves.

Krom entered Opelucid City days later, helping with the rebuilding of the bridge. He decided to rest, the Opelucid leader Drayden allowing him to use his home. He smiled at everyone, laughing. He decided to call Sparturk Leonidas, as it seemed to fit. Kooky laughed at the sight of the Pokemon, having been off killing wild Pokemon for food. Drayden was a great host, and Krom liked the leader. He couldn't wait for his battle, but first, he turned to DJ Swamp. 'Hit it!" he yelled, and a loud bass erupted through the house, causing Drayden to roll his eyes.


	37. A Frenzied Uprising

Krom smiled, stretching his aching muscles. He slept hard last night, as they stayed up later than normal. He yelled to Drayden, telling him to get ready. He flung a Pokeball, The Oozaru emerging with a smirk on his face. Drayden grunted, flinging a Pokeball. He sent out a Flygon, the bug looking dragon flying about. Krom smiled, telling the Infernape to go to work. The infernal ape smiled, watching his foe.

Drayden called for Mud Shot, the dragon shooting a muddy ball at the ape. The Oozaru jumped over it, using Flamethrower. The dragon flew out of the way, charging the ape. The ape noticed the dragon's tail, which glew blue. The ape used Protect, blocking the Dragon Tail. Krom knew Dragon Tail was Drayden's signature move, as he was refuted for inventing it. Krom smiled, telling the ape to use Dual Chop, another dragon move. The ape's fists glew a dark blue, and he came down at the dragon.

The dragon flew to the side, using Dragon Pulse to strike the ape. The ape grunted, and spun, using Poison Jab. The dragon barely avoided the attack, striking with Dragon Claw. The ape grunted again, smirking. The close range was a disadvantage for a flying Pokemon, who were normally hit and run. The ape used Mach Punch, striking the Pokemon. He kicked the Pokemon in the chest, flipping to elbow it in the face, rolling to elbow it again. He head butted the dragon, teeth grit. The dragon stumbled back, allowing the Infernape's tail to glow blur. Drayden gaped, although his beard hid it, as his Flygon was defeated with Dragon Tail. Drayden grunted, switching the dragon out for a Druddigon.

The Infernape smiled, knowing the Pokemon had Rough Skin as an ability. Drayden called for Double Team, and the dragon duplicated, surrounding the ape. The ape closed his eyes, using calm mind to focus. He sensed the dragon was to the left, and spun, using Flamethrower. The clones dissipated, the dragon jumping away. Drayden called for Dragon Tail, and the dragon swung it's tail at the ape. The ape grunted as the tail struck his arm, forcing him back into his Pokeball, and forcing Bruce out.

The mouse listened to music, and Drayden furrowed his brow. He called for Double Team, hoping to confuse the mouse. The mouse held his eyes closed, swaying to the music. His arms moved from side to side, and he moved his neck back and forth, his head rolling. Drayden was confused, then he watched the rodent use Hidden Power, the dark type move shooting balls of black energy across the gym, forcing the Druddigon to leap into the air, where the Mienfoo used Aura Sphere, knocking it to the ground.

The mouse moved forward to the beat he swayed to, and the dragon stood. Drayden called for Dragon Claw, and the dragon swung it's huge claws at the mouse, who merely leaned back, only an inch from the Druddigon. He used Focus Punch, and even at one inch distance, knocked the dragon into a wall and defeating it. Drayden gaped, switching the Pokemon out for a Garchomp. The shark dragon roared, the mouse's eye opening slowly. Drayden heard a faint bass change, hearing a gravely guitar riff. The mouse burst forth, fighting to the beat.

The Pokemon used Ice Punch, slamming into the dragon's chest, knocking it back. He used Drain Punch, knocking him back further. He swung his fist, using Focus Punch. He stopped one inch from the shark dragon's face, and Drayden screamed for Dragon Tail. The dragon leaned back, swinging his tail around at the mouse. The focus Punch struck, knocking the dragon back, as Dragon Tail forced him back into his Pokeball, pulling Dj Swamp out. Drayden called for Dragon Rush, and the dragon roared, exploding forward. Dj swamp laughed, rocking from side to side.

The dragon missed, the mud fish having moved to the side. Drayden called for Dragon Pulse, the dragon shooting a shockwave from his maw. Dj Swamp used Protect, blocking it while laughing. Drayden called for Dragon Tail, annoyed by the Swampert. The dragon flew through the air, coming down with his tail. Dj Swamp grabbed the tail, wagging a finger as he flung the Pokemon with Seismic Toss, the dragon spinning in air, to growl. Dj Swamp laughed, cloaking himself in water, bursting forth with Aqua Jet. Drayden called for Dragon Rush, the dragon moving forward. Dj swamp used Ice Beam, freezing himself in a wall of ice. The dragon slammed into the mud fish, but the ice defeated him, the Swampert taking little damage.

Drayden growled, sending out his Altaria. Dj swamp laughed, using Ice Beam. The dragon merely floated away, coming down with Aerial Ace. Dj Swamp waited, timing his attack. He swung his fist, slamming an Ice Punch into the beak of the Pokemon. The Altaria flew back, injured. Dj Swamp used rock Tomb, throwing the rock into the bird like dragon, knocking it to the ground. It was surrounded by rocks, Dj Swamp leaping into the air, coming down with Giga Impact. The explosion defeated the bird, and the mud fish laughed. Drayden switched the Altaria out, sending out a Fraxure. The Pokemon called out, huge tusks next to his body. Drayden called for Dragon Rush, the Swampert left vulnerable by Giga Impact.

The Swampert grunted, struck by the power Pokemon. Fraxure and it's whole line were known for nearly god like attack stats. It was one said the Haxorus was almost Zekrom of the Ideals' equal in brute force, but Krom doubted this. Drayden called for Dual Chop, the blunt tusks striking the mud fish. The Pokemon regained movement, coming down with Ice Punch when Drayden called for Dragon Tail, the tail forcing the Swampert out for the Oozaru. The ape smiled, exploding forward with Mach Punch. The punch knocked the Pokemon back, and a Thunder Punch defeated it. Drayden growled, switching it out for his final Pokemon, a Haxorus.

The Infernape smiled, watching the dragon. Drayden called for Dragon Rush, and the dragon burst forth, and Krom yelled for Protect, the ape blocking the attack. Drayden called for Dragon Tail, the Pokemon swinging it's tail at the ape. Krom called for Dragon Tail, the ape's tail striking Haxorus' much larger one. Both Pokemon jumped back, the moves' effects cancelled out. Drayden called for Iron Tail, and Krom mimicked. The tails collided, both Pokemon jumping back. Drayden called for Superpower, the dragon glowing red and charging. Krom laughed, calling for Zen Headbutt. The Pokemon collided, both jumping back unscathed.

Krom loved the battle, watching the Pokemon exchange blows. Raw combat broke out, the Pokemon unable to wait. Haxorus swung his leg, Infernape parrying with his forearm, the using Mach Punch. The Haxorus grunted, using Dual Chop, swinging his huge neck and energy axes to damage the ape. Krom smiled, watching the two Pokemon beat each other. They jumped back, both panting. Drayden called for Giga Impact, and Krom told the Oozaru to stop going easy on the dragon. Drayden was confused, and Krom couldn't wait to see what the ape could do. The dragon flew through the air, cloaked in a swirling cloak of powerful energy. The Infernape floated in the air, eyes closed. The dragon neared, and the ape's eyes shot open. He jumped over the dragon, landing on the ground. The dragon spun, landing on his feet.

The ape slammed his foot on the ground, and a huge, thick, spiked vine rose from the ground, wrapping around the dragon's arm. Three more stomps followed, the vines wrapping around the dragon and hoisting him into the air. He seemingly danced, the vines flinging the dragon around and pelting him. The Infernape jumped into the air, landing o the other end of the field, by Krom. He released the dragon, who stumbled to his feet. Drayden called for Dragon Rush, the dragon bursting toward the ape. The ape clapped, separating his hand. A bone staff of energy formed, and he slammed it into the skull of the Haxorus. The dragon stumbled back, where the ape rammed the staff into the ground. A vine erupted from the ground, striking the dragon in the face, defeating it. Krom cheered, and the ape smirked. Saria smiled, and Kyouhei clapped. Drayden handed him a badge shaking his hand. Krom smiled, having nine Unovan gym badges.

Elsewhere, in Aspertia, up on a hill in the dark, Simba looked down at the town. The cross bearers went about their business, using Halflings as slaves, which angered Simba. Rex growled, and Vraccas grunted. The three laughed, jumping from the hill, charging into the city. Rex brandished his mace, and Simba drew his blade. Vraccas growled, his claws thick and powerful. The three erupted in the town roaring, Rex slamming his mace into the skull of a pedestrian. Simba drew his blade, slicing through innocent souls. Vraccas grunted, slamming his tail into a house, watching it crumble to the ground. The three laughed, beginning their uprising.

Rex used Dark Pulse, shooting rings of darkness from his maw. He swung his mace, planting into the skull of a man who stood in front of his wife, whose skull was crushed by Vraccas' tail. The two worked together, Simba having disappeared. Rex rammed his mace into the skull of a Machamp, using Flamethrower on a house, which caught flame. Vraccas used Earth Power, his godly powers leveling the town. A huge cross was atop the church in the city, as the Westborough Baptist Church took Aspertia for their Unovan base. Rex stepped ion a Lillipup, Vraccas Dragon Clawing the Pokemon School.

Simba sliced through a priest, silencing a screaming woman with his blade. He rammed his blade into the chest of a man who tried to stop him. He spun, slicing through six Zoroark who were sent at him. He used Thunderbolt, cloaking himself in electricity as he sliced through the walls, killing everyone in his path. A sick sense of pleasure filled him at the thought of reclaiming Aspertia City, home of many Halflings.

Rex grunted, taking a Focus blast from an Ursaring, and he retaliated with Hammer Arm, crushing the chest of the bear. He spun, planting his mace into an airborne Raichu, coming down on a Dewott. Vraccas parried with three Bisharp, smirk on his face. He used Dragon Claw, crushing the chest of one, Iron Tailing another, ending the third with Stone Edge. A police Officer screamed at him, her cross shinning in the light. He Hyper Beamed her, Rex laughing while using Ice Beam. Thy still couldn't find Simba, and Rex growled. "Why does that cat keep going missin'?" he roared, slamming his mace through a line of children. Vraccas kicked a cross bearing child, roaring. "Don't ask me. He's doing something important." he yelled, kicking another child. The cross bearers sent out children to question their humanity. The children now littered the ground, war killing their humanity.

The tow continued on, battling hundreds of people and Pokemon without Simba. Everyone fought hard to protect their town, sending out the Halfling slaves next. Rex and Vraccas couldn't bring themselves to kill Halflings like this. The Halflings began their attack when a huge roar made everyone turn to see Simba Lionheart holding former Aspertia City Gym Leader, Cheren.

Simba was beastly, having fully shifted. Special Halfling through training can achieve an even more Pokemon form called the Therian form. Simba had taken his Therian form, head of a Luxray, body of a man, fur of Luxray, hand of man, claw of Luxray, and foot of both. He held Cheren up, and the natives froze. "Surrender now!" he roared, and the called off the Halflings. "Halfling brothers and sisters! You are no longer slaves! I have freed you from the shackles of oppression! Take your revenge how you see fit!" he roared, and the Halflings growled. Collars and other shackles snapped from their bodies, Vraccas using Psychic.

The Halflings tore into the townsfolk, chaos spreading through the town. Halflings burned buildings, tore children into shreds, destroyed crosses and had their way with the woman. Simba laughed. "The Hitoawa would shed a tear at this shit." he said, mentioning the clan's loving of raids. He jumped down, swinging his mighty claws, killing seven more humans. He peeled human men from a Lopunny Halfling, snapping their necks. He helped her up, winking before continuing on, using Cheren as a weapon. He swung the leader, smashing through his foes. He laughed, eyes burning with flame.

When all was said and done, Aspertia City became a Halfling settlement, renamed Burnt Cross town. Halfling cheered, human slaves crying to Arceus. Simba laughed, standing on to of the hill, holding a camera in hand. He couldn't wait to show the league this.

'Why'd you grab Cheren?" Rex asked. Simba laughed. "Because. Cheren's last name is Westborough. His father is Pope Westborough, who's stationed in Ecruteak, likely because he was scared of us. However, I have my spies even in the Pope's court." he said, laughing at Cheren, who screamed at him from his position crucified over a fire.


	38. Inside The Mind

The leaders had just finished watching the battle between Krom and Drayden when Simba walked in, head held high, huge grin on his face. He looked at them all. "What? Thank you, Thank you. I know, right? I do a better Gary Oak then Gary Oak." he said, walking around the table laughing. He stopped behind Gary, placing a furred, clawed hand on his shoulder, leaning down smiling. "Do you think it's powerful enough?" he whispered, and Gary froze. He chuckled, sitting don. "Oh, hold up. You gotta check this out." he said, lifting the remote. He pressed a button, yelling BOOM! when he did. The video of the uprising played in full swing, from Rex killing children to Halflings raping human woman, and Simba's Therian form.

He purred, fond of the video. When the video was finished, he smiled at the leaders, who all gaped. "So, how was it? Brutal, right?" he asked. Candice, Snowpoint City Sinnoh Leader, screamed at him. Before she said a word, Simba held his hand up, and it shifted on it's own. Fur sprouted, and claws grew. "Think before you speak." he said, and she quieted. Simba laughed. "Burnt cross town is mine. Rex and Adoette rotate as Gym Leader. Gym has a beastly theme. Gives the beast badge to victors, and the badge looks like a claw. Boom." he said, spreading his arms, turning to Kurai.

Leaders gaped at her. "You can't be thinking about accepting this, can you?" Candice yelled, and Kurai laughed. "I accept this. Rex is hereby Burnt Cross town gym leader, with Adoette as substitute." she said, and Candice shot to her feet. Simba wagged a clawed finger. "I wouldn't. I've got a few ice Halflings who'd love your gym." he said, and she growled. Volkner jumped to her aid. Simba laughed, glaring at Volkner. "Sit." he said, and the leader sat against his will, the Luxray's eyes glowing blue. Simba smiled. "Now I need to become Nacrene leader or some shit." he said, laughing as they dispersed. He looked to Gary, who was unnerved. "Remember what I said." he stated, smirking as he walked away.

Gary exploded into the lab, screaming at them all. "WHO LET THAT HALFLING KNOW!?" He roared, grabbing a lab tech. "Was it you!? He screamed. The man shook his head, afraid of the leader. Gary roared, not believing him. He flung the man with all of his power, the man crashing into the test tube that held the Mewtwo. The tube explode, the man dead. The Mewtwo opened it's eyes the green orbs piercing their souls. Colress laughed, rushing to one of his machines. "Time to start training this beast!" he roared insanely. He clicked a button on his machine, sending even more data to Pinwheel Village.

Simba laughed. He intercepted the jet Colress took, masking himself as a pilot. Luckily, the co-pilot was merely a clone created using Double Team. He knew there was something about Colress that Simba liked. Maybe it was his fucked up hair. That's some whack ass shit.

Krom and the crew stayed in Opelucid for a few days, training. Kyouhei and Krom spared, Granitwarf forged, Kooky continued his job as the serial killer The Pokeballa. He received the name because he stole Pokeballs, and now he stole them for Krom. Little did the region know, the Pokeballa was a Pawniard and not a man. He obtained the name in Icirrus from Bruce, who said he should be famous. Castle Face was trying to teach Mahmut ExtremeSpeed.

"Now listen fat ass. You need to focus on moving faster, and I don't mean your huge mouth. Feel the wind on your face, and run. Run as fast as your huge ass can run, then push it. You need to feel yourself become lighter, and then nearly float above the ground- what the fuck?" he said, turning to the mammoth. The mammoth fell asleep. The Bastiodon's jaw hit the ground. "You fucking fat shit! How the fuck dare you fall a fuck asleep! Who the fuck do you think you are fat ass!" he yelled, hitting the mammoth with Flash Cannon. The mammoth grunted, but didn't respond. The Bastiodon grunted. "Fat fucker. Wish I could fucking sleep. But no, I have a fucking camper to carry!" he yelled, grumbling.

The Oozaru meditated when Dj Swamp walked over. "Dude, that fight rocked!" he said. The ape grunted. "You gotta tell me how you used Frenzy Plant!" he said. The ape grunted, turning to face the mud fish. "By using it." he said. The mud fish blinked. "Oh. Well it still kicked ass!" he said, patting the ape on the back. Bruce walked over, laughing as he led the mud fish away. Rafiki leapt through the air, training with Fred. The ape still rolled his eyes at the Eelektross' name. At least his wild Pokemon name wasn't Fred.

Rafiki trained with Fred-sensei, whose wild Pokemon name was Medicine Taster. He received the name because eel was eaten raw when made as sushi, and he preferred his food raw. He used Thunder Punch, swinging his fist through the air. The Monferno jumped back, using Sludge Bomb. The eel grunted, falling back poisoned. One of the Pawniard threw a Pecha Berry, healing the eel. He came around using Dragon Claw, nearly striking the chimp. A vine was wrapped around him, the Oozaru wagging his finger. Fred grunted, taking a fighting stance.

Music played, Dj Swamp training with Bruce. The two fought to music, and trained happily to the bass. They called Rasputin and Packer over, working on their teamwork. The dragon and scorpion had never fought together, but made a batter team than the less experienced Mienfoo and Swampert. Thy decided to stick to music, where they had more experience.

Kyouhei danced about, making Sari and Krom laugh. He couldn't dance to save his life, and didn't care. Saria sat in Krom's lap, enjoying the serene day. They heard a bird caw, and turned to see a Honchkrow fly down, delivering a letter to Krom. He thanked the Big Boss Pokemon, who tipped his hat. He opened the latter, reading aloud.

"Hey kids, it's old man Simba. How ya been? Don't answer that, I can't hear you. I'd just wanted you kids to hear that I destroyed Aspertia and most of the Westborough Baptist Church in Unova with it. Not all though, so keep on your toes. It's now Burnt Cross Town, and has a new leader and badge, so the badge you got from Cheren is useless, and you have to pay us a visit! I'm sure the Burnt Cross Leader will look forward to seeing you! Much love and other such shit, Simba" it read, and Krom laughed. "Looks like we'll head back to Castelia soon. The only boat southwest is there, and I want that badge." he said, and Saria laughed.

Shira watched Krom enjoy his day, and was unsure if she should walk up to him. She wanted to apologize for everything, but couldn't bring herself to walk up to him. She saw the egg her Emboar gave Krom's Sparturk sit there, close to the meditating Infernape. She wanted to allow her Emboar to bid the egg farewell, as it seemed important to her. She saw Saria turn, and wave. Krom turned, smiling and waving. She grunted, walking up to them.

'Hey Shira!" Krom called, waving. She waved weakly, only one Pokeball on her belt. Saria smiled. "It's okay. We forgive you. You helped Krom's Golurk evolve. And we know you didn't do it on your own. We could tell someone was behind you. Simba just confirmed it for us." she said, displaying the back of the letter. It read: Forgive Shira my people, it wasn't her fault. Juniper was behind it, you know, the chick one. I dealt with her, official league style. Shira laughed, pulling the ball from her belt. She loosed her Emboar, who grunted as she came out. The boar had stitches on her chest from the wound. Sparturk nodded to her, a sign of respect. The female Golurk waved, holding hands with the warrior. Shira smiled, feeling more welcomed.

Shira spent the day with them, showing the side of her Krom knew growing up. A kind, fun loving girl who likes tough looking Pokemon. Not the greedy Moyasu within. Shira and Krom argued over the egg, debating whether it belonged to the Emboar herself. Saria sighed, looking at the egg. It was brown, with red markings that resembled a tear streak. She frowned, unable to determine what was inside. She looked to the two Golurk, wondering just how Vraccas altered them the way he did.

Simba laughed. "You actually decided that's what a female Golurk would look like?" he asked. Vraccas grunted. Simba took a deep breath, chuckling. "What happens if she tears the seal from her chest? Is she gonna turn into a Sparturk, or are you gonna overuse your power and make a new Pokemon?" he asked. Vraccas grunted. "I did what I wanted to. Not my fault you don't like it." he said. Simba chuckled. "Never said that. Anyway, what're we gonna do about this Mewtwo?" he asked. Vraccas shrugged and grunted. "It'd be interesting to have such a Pokemon under our wings, so to speak." he said. Simba laughed.

"So you think we should, what? Prepare for the Mewtwo to come strolling through our gates?" he asked Vraccas grunted. "I assume the dwarf will win. If he does, then yes. We can rebuild him." he said. Simba chuckled. "We can rebuild him? That's funny. What's next? You merely adopted Pinwheel Village, I was born in it, molded by it." he said, causing them to both to laugh. Rex growled from across the room, adjusting his suit. Simba laughed. "Adoette really making you wear that thing to be a gym leader?" he asked. Rex grunted. "Yup. She said if Brycen can wear a kimono, and Grimsley can wear a suit, you can too." he said, grumbling. Simba chuckled.

Simba was in Burnt Cross, training the Halflings. Each had a grueling past, but one stuck out. A blue ringed, golden eyed Umbreon Halfling named Ishron. He was born in Sinnoh, which was a shock to Simba. He took the name from his late father, who was killed trying to protect him. A Swampert took him to Unova, where the mud fish was killed in battle. He was young, only twenty seven, and a shaman in training. Simba took him under his paw, laughing. The boy was special, as he escaped from a place where Halfling were bought, sold, butchered, eaten, turned into everything ranging from lampshades to rugs, and fur coats. The boy had potential, this the old shaman could tell.

Krom awoke the next day, a letter delivered by the same crow. Krom read it, Saria and Kyouhei slowly awoke. "Old man again! Got some news for Kyouhei. I adopted an Umbreon Halfling from Sinnoh. He had a horrible past I wouldn't wish on …well scratch that. His name is Ishron Darkpierce, as he wasn't fond of taking my last name yet. Below is a picture of the Lionheart pride. Keep it real my mother fuckers!" it read, and Kyouhei laughed as he looked at the picture of the Lionheart family. Simba stood with Sher-Khan on his shoulders, and Sarabi hanging from his tail. Sanatika sat on her mother's shoulder, while Sable held a sleeping Scar. A thin, seemingly skittish boy with pointed ears and blue rings in his hair and on his tail looked away from the camera, unnerved.

Krom sat staring at the egg. He had luck last time, so he tried again. "I wish you'd hatch soon." he said, and the egg glowed, as if by magick. Krom blinked. The egg morphed slowly, turning into a Tepig that was brown, had red tear streak markings under his eyes, a tail that resembled Larvitar more than Tepig, and a more rounded face. The Pokemon called out, smiling. Shira's Emboar smiled, petting the Fire Pig before waving goodbye. Krom smiled down at the little Fire Pig Pokemon, checking it's moves with the Pokedex. "Tepig. Moves: Flame Charge, Rock Throw." it said, and Krom laughed. He took the pig outside, calling Rafiki over for training.

Colress blasted the Mewtwo as it trained, wiping out their test subjects, which included a swarm of Tyranitar and Metagross. The Pokemon was programmed to have a one track mind. Gain power to defeat the dwarf. That was all the Pokemon thought of, his heart the most savage off all Pokemon. Colress monitored the Pokemon's power, the data transmitting the data to Simba each second. Once the Pokemon's training was complete, it was to be reprogrammed to defeat the dwarf at all costs.

Gary Oak sat at home, unnerved. Simba's words still rung in his head. He was pouring massive funds into this, receiving help from Pope Westborough. The church was thanked and Gary returned the favor with a huge donation to the Church of Arceus. The Mewtwo's power was even beyond the first, Gary showing his superiority to the first Mewtwo's creator, Giovanni. But the lion's words lingered in his head. Was it powerful enough?


	39. The Tale of Ransei

Krom and the crew made it through route 11 with no problems. It was a quick, smooth ride that took them from sunrise to early morning. Krom laughed as they made it to Village Bridge, which reminded him of Opelucid, as both were old looking. Krom and Saria stopped at the bridge, as a chef was giving away food to travelers. Krom stopped the Bastiodon, who grumbled as the trainers left the camper. They partook in the free food, which included breads and cheeses. Saria giggled at a young Meowth Halfling talking about the food. She caught wind of a woman only battling competition, and told Krom she wanted to join. Krom nodded, telling her to keep an eye on Kyouhei. Krom wanted to head on to Lacunosa Town, as he heard rumors of Kyurem the Incomplete residing on the outskirts of the town.

Saria looked at her Pokeballs, wondering who to use. She assumed the other competitors would have powerful Pokemon too, as the bridge was near Opelucid. She decided to use Rasputin in the first battle, and Kyouhei giggled at her choice. She faced her opponent, who used a Delcatty, the purple furred cat smiling kindly. Saria flung the Pokeball, and the scorpion emerged, shadow covering his scaly features. Her opponent froze, color draining from her face. Saria giggled, calling for Cross Poison.

Krom made it to the town, accompanied by Granitwarf. The dwarf refused to leave Krom behind, and followed him to the quiet town. Lacunosa had a curfew, no one out after nine and up before nine, or something like that. No one was outside, and Krom shrugged. He walked through the city, finding a well in the center of town. Krom sighed, walking up the well. He pulled a bucket from the well, filled with clear water that sparkled in the morning sun. He splashed the water in his face, laughing as he dumped the bucket on the dwarf, who grunted, and frowned. Krom dunked the bucket in the well's water, pulling it out to drink from the bucket. He brought the bucket to his lips, freezing.

He saw the old man, accompanied by an Absol. The man was tall, and heavily muscled, with very peculiar features. His hair was an icy blue, and had a golden streak. His face was pale, with a pointed beard of blue, and sharp golden eyes. The Absol looked normal, minus the thicker structure, and defined muscle tone. Krom placed the bucket down, Granitwarf frowning. He turned to see the old man, fists clenched. The man was at least a foot taller than him, and likely twice as wide. Granitwarf growled, and the man's features appeared to soften. "You're Krom Hitoawa." he said, more of a statement. Krom furrowed his brow. "Yeah, that's me." he said. The man spun, blue coat billowing. "Come with me." he said, and Krom shrugged to the dwarf, following.

He led Krom to Route thirteen, then to the Giant Chasm. Krom looked about as Pokemon thrashed each other. This place was not for inexperienced trainers, and based on the power a Metagross in the area had, not for some experienced trainers. He led Krom to a ruined temple, and Krom observed his surroundings. Unusual markings were carved into the walls, and broken bones and armor littered the ground. A single statue stood, missing almost the entire right side. Krom looked up at the statue of a man, and tilted his head. The man almost appeared to have claws, and his armor was form fitting. His long hair hung around his shoulders and back, and his remaining eye bore into the boy's soul.

The man stood near the statue, and Krom turned to him. "What is all this?" he asked. The man chuckled, then wiped leaves from the bottom of the statue. Krom gaped at the name written there. _Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa_. He looked to the elderly man. "This is Crossburner, and this is his resting place." he began, spreading his arms. "The Soldiers of Arceus attacked here, bringing all of their forces to defeat the Blood Braviary tribe, and they barely succeeded." he said, walking about the ruins. Krom followed, intrigued by the man's knowledge.

"The Soldiers of Arceus showed up in the hundreds of thousands, and the Blood Braviary numbered only three hundred. The battle was so great, that the Giant Chasm wouldn't exist if not for the battle." he stated, smiling at the place he must call home. Krom frowned. "If the battle was so great, then why doesn't anyone speak of it?" he asked. The old man laughed. "Allow me to tell you the whole tale of the region formerly known as Ransei." he said, taking a seat on half a bench.

"It all began once Arceus took power. His arrogance was so great; he made a region to the south called Ransei. It was shaped like him, and he was the mightiest power in the entire region. However, once Thorgil the Fast washed ashore in Nixtorm, realm of Mitsuhide Akechi, all went south for the horse." he said, eyes appearing to glow. "The Viking warriors brought war with them. They instilled seeds of betrayal in Mitsuhide, which caused him and his mighty Articuno to challenge Oda Nobunaga and start a region wide war." he said, and the Absol sat down. "Wars raged, and the very region altered. The mighty region decreased in size, and eventually became Unova. Lacunosa was the leftovers of Nixtorm, and the Soldiers of Arceus attacked in full force." he said, frowning.

"A battle raged, and the Soldiers of Arceus defeated the Hitoawa and wiped them out. All for the scroll of Kyurem." he stated. "They searched for the scroll, but never found it. Their forces were so depleted, the Hitoawa's greatest allies, the Akumu and Malkavi, would need but foot soldiers to defeat them. They retreated, finding a paradise called Sinnoh, and making it their home." he stated. Krom nodded. The man walked over, wiping even more leaves away. In the rock, someone carved a familiar name. _Ash Ketchum._ "Why is that name here?" Krom asked, and Granitwarf stared at the statue.

"After the Soldiers of Arceus had rebuilt their forces, they decided to spread the word of the horse, but Ash Ketchum stood in their way. When asked of his beliefs, he would always state that he believed in himself, and his Pokemon. This caused the inhabitants of the five regions to doubt Arceus, and the church was angered. Everything Ash did, they tried to throw dirt on. Gene spicing to increase life expectancy of humans and Pokemon. Infact, he was inspired by the death of the most powerful Pokemon known besides gods, his Pikachu." he said. Krom frowned. "A Pikachu?" he asked, swearing he heard of the mouse before. The man nodded, a sad look in his eyes.

"The Pikachu challenged every god known to man, and even wounded Arceus himself. The mouse gained such power and control, that he even defeated Reshiram of the Truth with one Thunderbolt." he said, and Krom gaped. A Pikachu that could defeat gods? "The mouse was injured greatly before a tournament, and Ash was forced to send him home to Kanto. Ash then defeated everyone he battled thereafter, including Alder Akumu." he stated. Krom tilted his head.

"Alder isn't old enough to have battled Ash." he said. The old man chuckled. "Gods have their ways of doing certain things, as do their children. Laboratories are another thing. Alder, being a shaman, has a fondness of hallucinogenic herbs, and stumbled into a time machine, which was destroyed by the church." he said, laughing. "Alder was later brought back by Vraccas Fertilesoil, son of Landorus the Womb-Maker." the old man stated, grunting as he rose.

Krom grunted. The old man continued. "After Ash's death, the church exploded. Sinnoh worsened, Kanto and Johto were infected, and most of Hoenn was as well. Unova was also infected, and was their primary target." he stated. He looked to the statue. "Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa, son of Thorgil the Fast, brother of Thorkell the Tall, son of Leif the Lucky, son of Erik the Red." he said, laughing. Krom nodded. "I've heard that. And his mother was supposed to be a future empress or something." he stated. The old man looked to his Absol, who stood. "Yes. His samurai half made him Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa, son of Hinata Akechi Hitoawa, daughter of Gracia Akechi and Zekrom of the Ideals. The boy could never resist a girl with red eyes." he chuckled.

Krom tilted his head. "Who? Zekrom?" he asked. The old man nodded. "He was lucky he wasn't I. Hanging from a tree, throat dry and belly empty. The Tao Trio, as we were called, were once one being." he said. Krom frowned. "Reshiram of the Truth, Zekrom of the Ideals, and I, Kyurem the Incomplete, were all a single being. When we split, legends always say that Zekrom belonged to an elder brother, and Reshiram the younger. I belonged to their father, and I failed to stop them. I hung myself from the tree for that, and obtained knowledge. The scroll of Kyurem was the knowledge I obtained, and it is lost. I wish for you to obtain before Arceus." he said. Krom frowned. "Okay, I guess. Assuming I believe you, of course. Stating you're a god and proving it are two different things." he said. The man laughed.

His body morphed into the mighty dragon known as Kyurem, and Krom laughed. The Absol walked over, and nodded to the dragon. "Now you believe. Find me the scroll. Take Acheron with you. He has served me well." the dragon stated. Krom nodded, clapping the Absol on the back. "Before I go, you gotta let me fight you!" he called, and the dragon chuckled. "Very well. I'll entertain you for a while." he said, and Granitwarf burst forth.

Saria smashed through the tournament, winning with ease. Her Pokemon didn't fit, all powerful and frightening compared to the fluffy cute Pokemon girls normally own. She stood in front of three Pokemon, a Meowth, Snivy and Bidoof, frowning. She could choose one of the Pokemon as a prize for winning, but wasn't feeling any of them. The second and third place contestants would get the two she didn't, but she didn't truly want any of them. She looked over to a van, which unloaded a huge cage. The animal control men had issues dealing with the cage, calling out in shock. They managed to get the cage out of the van, the cage holding a Seviper. The viper swung it's bladed tail at them, the blue edged weapon almost slicing their flesh.

The Seviper was different from most, having a more aquatic coloring, which included the blue edged blade, and blue fangs. She pointed to the cage. "Him. I want him." she said, and the mayor and other officials turned in shock. The viper's tail flew from between the bars, slicing off the shirt of the poor animal control officer. She walked over to the cage, hearing the viper roar at the men. They locked eyes, and the viper froze. She pulled a Pokeball from her Pocket, tapping the snake on the head. The snake offered no resistance, allowing himself to be caught. She smiled, thanking the holders of the contest before leaving.

The three left the Chasm, bidding the dragon farewell. He healed them after the battle, which didn't last long. Granitwarf was distracted by a Metagross, leaving the battle after striking the god, off to forge with the Pokemon after he killed it. Acheron and Krom stood no chance, and the dragon laughed, not caring. Krom wanted to find the scroll, more to figure out what knowledge the dragon kept secret than anything. He met up with Saria and Kyouhei, seeing her new Seviper. Krom asked her if she gave him a name, and she nodded. She decided to call him Stalin, feeling the name fitting for the Pokemon. Krom laughed, showing off Acheron. The Absol was a humble Pokemon, calmer than most.

Simba laughed. Vraccas sat next to the Luxray, and inquired what he found so funny. "Krom just battled Kyurem, and might have actually won, if the dwarf didn't get distracted. Although, the god did give him Acheron, the buffest fucking Absol I've seen." he said. The Absol was named after Acheron, the river of woe than ran through Unova. It was given that name because the river was made in the final battle of the Hitoawa. Sighing, the Luxray thought to Gary Oak. "I hope your ego doesn't get the better of you. Oh, wait. Fuck that. I hope you drown in your own ego in your sleep." the Luxray stated, laughing.

Gary Oak watched the Mewtwo train. It was amusing to see how such power was obtained through his money and mind. Once he defeated the dwarf, Krom Hitoawa would fall easily. Without the dwarf, Krom was just another trainer. Another Heathenous trainer.

Kyurem chuckled. The elder god knew more than any other, including why he was Incomplete. He was a mighty dragon of ice, but was forced to take his hideous form, the stubby arms and unsymmetrical wings irking him. He had challenged Arceus, the horse's ability to change plates instantly his undoing. His younger siblings managed to give him his current form, but he hoped to get his original form back.

Granitwarf forged hard, singing ballads to enhance his weaponry. He watched the flames, each clang of his hammer soothing. He then saw something in the flames. A fleeting image. A town destroyed, a mountain crumbling. He was in the battle, but with whom? The image faded, and each clang became a thud.


	40. Eternal Flame

Krom laughed as he watched Kyouhei leap from the top f he camper, rushing towards the water. The crew had made it to Undella town easily, and decided to rest. Kyouhei made it to the water after removing his outfit, wearing a wetsuit underneath. Krom always found it odd, but shrugged it off. The grumbling Bastiodon made it to the waterfront, and Krom and Saria stepped out. They loosed their Pokemon, watching them enjoy themselves. Z flew above the water, smiling as Glyph floated by. Rasputin sat at the waterfront, watching Jack swim through, the water swirling around him. Puppy held a natural aversion to water, along with Rafiki. The Oozaru laughed, leaping into the water. Fred used Levitate, floating above the water, watching Stalin weave through the water. Packer meditated at the waterfront, water lapping against his rough skin.

Twiggy used Ingrain, planting roots in the sand and absorbing nutrients while he listened to Castle Face grumble about 'Sand in every nook and cranny of my wrinkly ass.' Granitwarf preferred not to be in the water, preferring fire over its wet counterpart. Haxorus used Aqua Tail, wrapping the water around his tail. Mahmut sat knee deep in the water, soaking and getting the thirty thousand year old grime from his body. Dj Swamp instructed Bruce on how to work his laptop, then headed into the water. All of the Pokemon and trainers enjoyed themselves. Krom and Saria laughed as they swam through the water, and the Pawniard stood with their feet under the water. Handy sat near Puppy, holding a natural aversion to water as well. Kooky leapt out of the water, holding a Seaking impaled on his blades.

Simba watched his children play around with the Pokemon. A recent arrival, a silver haired Jynx with her eyes clouded over smiled as she felt the young Halflings play about. Simba had grown fond of the Jynx, and though Saria would to. The blind old skald arrived with her bodyguard, a green Machoke, wounded in battle. Simba had found them and nursed them back to health; the Jynx had grown fond of the Halfling, and decided to stay. Simba looked to Sher-Kan, who played with another recent arrival, a black Meowth. The Pokemon had been charred to near death, but Simba's interference had saved the young kitten's life. Simba growled, remembering the scent of smoldering flesh as he walked through the forest. These Pokemon all belonged to cross bearers, as Pagans held a certain spirituality about themselves that never let them abandon a Pokemon.

Ishron spun, hearing a noise behind him. Simba had walked in, eyes glowing, pupils narrowed. He blinked, clapping his hands. "Dude, for real? What's with the dark room?" he asked. The Halfling frowned. "I like dark rooms. It's all I'm used to." he said. Simba rolled his eyes. "and I'm used to deep fried Pikachu, which I haven't had in weeks." he said. Ishron felt his ears droop. Simba sighed. "What would you do if Team Plasma returned for our herbs again? In broad daylight? Would you really hide in the shadows while we all fought for our lives?" he asked, tail twitching. Ishron kept silent. "I know you've had it hard as fuck, but you need to adapt. It's what we Halflings do. If you don't like being a Halfling, then use Psychic and Confuse Ray to create a human illusion around yourself. Otherwise, suck it up and move on. Roll with the punches. Wait, bad example. Dark Pokemon are weak to fighting." he said, and Ishron chuckled.

All of the Pokemon had enjoyed themselves, deciding to change to training after the well deserved rest and relaxation. Kyouhei grumbled when he left the water, wanting to play longer. Rasputin and Fred sparred, their size and shapes making training easier. Puppy trained with Jack, slowly perfecting his ability to stand on two legs. Jack tilted his head. "If only you were more felid. Like a tiger dog or something." he said, rubbing his chin. He knew Growlithe evolved into Arcanine, who would be perfect for the training, as Arcanine had a more felid structure. Jack considered asking Saria if she had any Fire Stones, or if any of the other Pokemon had any, but decided against it. The puppy sat smiling up at his trainer. 'Alright kid! Time to learn how to use Dragon Tail!" he said, and the puppy barked.

Each of the Pokemon trained, and Krom sparred with Kyouhei. Rafiki sat watching along with Acheron, who was instructed to make the training harder for them. The Absol had smirked, nodding. Now, the two boys fought with the Pokemon shooting Flamethrowers, Ice Beams, Thunderbolts, Dark Pulses, Razor Winds and Psycho Cuts. They both enjoyed it immensely, and Saria giggled. Stalin was coiled around her, acting as a chair, and she pet the huge viper. Krom swung his fist and Kyouhei jumped back, avoiding a Flamethrower. Kyouhei jumped, swinging his legs at Krom, who grabbed them and flung the boy across the beach. Saria's Golurk used Psychic to steady the boy, as he nearly slammed into Castle Face. Kyouhei giggled, running over to Krom to continue. Saria hummed a tune she heard in Striaton, the snake's head rolling from side to side with the sound.

Simba got a call, hearing about a small group of extremists in Undella. Simba frowned, knowing that was where Krom was. He smirked, calling over Jada and his techno geek Marvin the Porygon-Z. He didn't even want to know how the Halfling came into existence, as his father was technically a genderless Pokemon. He shrugged, calling him over. Once he had everything set up, he spoke to the two. "Alright, here's the deal. A small group of extremists are in Undella with Krom. Once they die, someone higher up in the town with open their mouth, and then we'll start filming it all." he said, and Jada shook her head. "Why do you need me then?" she asked. Simba laughed. "Need a news reporter don't we? Make sure to use a cross bearing form, as we'll broadcast worldwide. Although, don't go overboard." he said. She feigned hurt. "I never go overboard." she said, and Simba rose a brow.

The extremists came upon them quickly, and with a vengeance. Krom kicked a man in the chest, following up with his fist against the man's temple. The temple shattered, the broken bone rocking and jumbling his skull, breaking his brain stem. Saria used Psychic, throwing a woman into the horn of Jack. The Samurott used Air Slash, flinging the body into a charging Magmar. Stalin roared, ramming his bladed tail through a woman, wrenching it out to use Poison Tail on a Gloom, slicing into it's flesh. Acheron used Shadow Claw, tearing into a Crobat, rolling to use Iron Tail on a Skarmory. He spun and used Flamethrower, scorching the metal bird. Landing, he spun using Razor Wind, rolling his head to use Dark Pulse. Kyouhei leapt back, avoiding the attack, his foe taking the blow.

Kyouhei kicked a boy's chest in, growling as he grabbed his leg, wrenching to the side, breaking his ankle. He cried out, and Kooky came down, slicing his thigh open, blood exploding from the wound. The Pawniard leapt onto the boy's shoulders, and they spun as one. Kooky leapt into the air, using Night Slash to tear into a Serperior, who fell dead to the ground. Kyouhei grunting, trying to lift the snake from the ground, but failing. Krom appeared, grabbing the snake himself. He grunted, swinging the snake in a circle and knocking back more foes. He looked across the field, seeing all of his allies except Z. The brown Charizard had gone missing, and Krom hoped he returned soon. Their foes retreated, heading to jump onto Lapras that appeared at the shore. Krom growled, and Granitwarf flung his hammer, striking one of the ferry like Pokemon, killing it.

Twenty of their foes escaped on three Lapras, and Krom growled as they shrunk from his vision. Just then, rock exploded from the sky, wounding the Lapras. The water bubbled, and heated. Krom frowned, unsure as to what was happening. The Lapras screamed in pain, their undersides being scorched. Something that knew Flamethrower was under that water. Krom heard of a Slowpoke with such a move, but the flames were too hot. The Pokemon retreated back to shore, and Krom gave everyone an order to stand still. Two of the Lapras made it back to shore, the third having been burnt to death. The Pokemon became anxious, the Lapras wounded, and their passengers distraught. The water glew silver, and Krom chuckled. Z exploded from under the water, slicing into the Lapras with Steel Wing. One of the Lapras cried out, the wound too much. The Charizard rolled, charging at the Lapras. One of the final Lapras' passengers called for Hydro Pump, and Krom watched anxiously.

The Charizard spun around the water, using Rock Tomb. He threw the rock at the Pokemon, who managed to swim away. Z smiled and swooped down, submerging himself in the water. The Lapras panicked, using Ice Beam without a care. Z exploded from the water, using Thunder Fang on the water Pokemon. The Lapras cried out, and Z twisted, the Pokemon's neck going with him. One of the passengers flew from the back of the Pokemon, and Krom burst forward. He swung his knee, hearing the snap of the man's spine. The man fell to the ground, where Stalin used poison Fang to finish the deed. Krom laughed, cheering everyone on. The Pokemon laughed, enjoying the workout.

Castle Face was not happy. "FUCK IT ALL! First, I get sand between my toes, then I end up at a beach! A fucking beach! Do you know how much rock Pokemon like fucking beaches!? Not at fucking all, that how shitting much!" He bellowed, venting his anger. 'And then we get fucking attacked! Again! I swear to the gods that I get fucking attacked more than I take a fucking shit! And to top it all off, I fucking still have to carry them all on my freaking back! Just Fuck it All!" He bellowed, venting himself fully. "I fucking hate it all! Fuck everything!" he grumbled, lying in the sand.

Krom panted, recovering from the battle. He was being dried by Acheron, having gone into the water in his normal clothing. He didn't bring a swimsuit, as he didn't plan on swimming. Granitwarf combed his beard, as he had finally forged himself a comb. His braided mustache looked impeccable, and his muscles were shinning with sweat. His hammer had been polished, the blood washed off. Each Pokemon went about cleaning themselves and each other, except for Castle Face. He just complained.

Simba had a foreboding feeling as he waited, spies on Krom. "I have a bad feeling about this." he said, and Marvin frowned. "What kind of bad feeling?" he asked. Simba's eyes shot to the Halfling. "Nothing, Geek. This just has setup written all over it. I can feel it." he said. Jada chuckled. "Why? Something not to your liking?" she asked, smirk on her face. Simba growled. "Not at all. This has perfection written all over it. I just wonder why." he said, and she laughed. "Of course it has perfection written all over it. Why wouldn't it? I'm here." she said, and the Luxray rolled his eyes. "Turn the ego down, your starting to sound like Gary Oak." he said, and she sighed. "You are the most boring Halfling I've met." she said, frowning. Simba chuckled. "I'm sorry, my name is Rex now?" he asked, and they both laughed.

The team rested for the rest of the day, the next morning holding a thick tension. They walked out of the camper, hearing the normal wake up call, a yawn and grumble from Castle Face. A Braviary landed onto the ground, glaring at them. Krom frowned at the eagle, who took off, almost telling them to follow. Krom followed the bird, much to the Bastiodon's chagrin. He ended up in a building with a battlefield. A referee stood of to the side, a normal place. Krom looked across the field to see his opponent, and he growled.

Simba was almost shocked when he saw Krom Hitoawa's opponent. He hissed, causing Jada to laugh. "Upset?" she asked. Simba frowned. "Get ready. Don't fuck it up. We're broadcasting worldwide, but primarily in Sinnoh. I have to see their reaction to this." she stated. Marvin called to the Luxray. "We're in. Every screen in Sinnoh will broadcast his battle." he said. Simba smiled. "Good. Begin. He stated.

Foxy transformed, and Simba rolled his eyes at her new form. "Really? I asked for a news reporter, not a porn star." he asked. She shrugged. "What do you want from me on such short notice?" she asked. Simba rolled his eyes, hissing at the light that shone from her being. "Damn it. I don't know what's bigger. The cross, or what it's resting on." he said, referring to the massive, ornate cross she wore atop her bosom. She chuckled, and Marvin gave her the signal to begin.

Every screen in Sinnoh flashed to a shot of Jada in her disguise. "Hello Sinnoh, and the rest of the world! Blessed by Arceus. We are here on this blessed day to show you all a blessed battle for the ages. May Arceus guide our blessed champion, Cynthia, to victory against Krom Hitoawa, a filthy, smelly, evil, handsome…ripped, hypnotizing," she trailed off, eyes hazed over. Simba growled, poking her in the back with his tail. She yelled out in pain, before finishing. "Heathen. We take you to the blessed battle now! Blessed be the horse!" she called, before the camera changed to the battle. Simba rolled his eyes. "What the fuck was that!?" he yelled, and she morphed back to her normal form. "What do you want from me? Kid's good looking." she said, and Simba rolled his eyes. "You're seven times his age." he said. She shrugged. "Don't mean anything." she said. Simba rolled his eyes. "Hypnotizing?" he asked. She shrugged.

She chuckled. "I got caught up. You know how I get." she said. He grunted. "Whatever. Let's hope this shit goes well." he said, looking to the screen that displayed Krom Hitoawa facing down the Sinnoh Region Pokemon League Champion, Cynthia, in battle.


	41. Follow Me, I Know D Way, To Victory

Krom growled at the sight of the Sinnoh native. She was the head of the region, and he heard the place was hell. He knew the battle was basically official, as this was a real arena, and the ref was real too. He looked to Granitwarf, who shook his hammer. Krom furrowed his brow. The dwarf was refusing to battle? He made forging motions, and Krom smiled, laughing. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt, waiting for the champion to send out her first Pokemon. "I see you arrived. I have come here to challenge you to a battle. If you choose to accept, I will battle to my fullest abilities." she said, and Krom nodded. She flung a Pokeball from her waist, a Lucario growling at the Hitoawa. He laughed, throwing Rafiki out. He had done severe training with the chimp, teaching him attack combinations with confusing names. The chimp didn't even fully escape his Pokeball when an Aura Sphere slammed into his chest, knocking him back. He rolled, glowing blue the whole time. Krom gaped at the sight of Rafiki's final form.

Rafiki was now his own Pokemon, more of a baboon than a chimp. His face was flat, with red and blue markings. No flames came from his skull, but two huge, curved horns erupted from his temples. His fur was red, with black tribal markings about it. His forearms were thick and rounded, and his hands were black. Small Houndour pendants were on his elbows, each with small horns of their own. He appeared to wear a loin cloth, and his knees had the horned pendants. He growled, his feet hand like. His huge, glove like hands clenched into fists as Cynthia called for Close Combat.

Rafiki tore across the field with blazing speeds, punching the Lucario. The Pokemon stumbled back, taking an elbow to the face. The flesh on the face of the jackal split, blood leaking from the wounds. Rafiki kneed the jackal in the stomach, tearing the fur away. The jackal roared, swinging it's fist at the baboon. The baboon grabbed the hand, leaning forward, growling at the jackal, who swung it's other fist. Rafiki grabbed the other fist, the Pokemon resorting to Flash Cannon. The silver energy charged up, the Pokemon's maw glowing with the energy. Rafiki's head slammed forward without pulling back, a Skull Bash causing the Pokemon to scream in pain.

The Lucario stumbled back, eyes missing. Cynthia called for Aura Sphere, and the jackal shot the ball of energy at the baboon, who jumped over it. The baboon placed it's hand over the chest of the jackal, crouched down. Krom called for Force Palm, and the baboon growled. Energy shot from the palm of the baboon, sending the jackal into a wall. Krom laughed, calling for Dark Pulse, the rings shooting from the hand of the baboon. The jackal cried out, falling to the ground. Cynthia returned the Pokemon, who wasn't defeated. She sent out her Eelektross, the eel growling as it cackled with electricity. Krom watched her, and she called for Dragon Claw. Krom called for Dragon Tail, and the baboon leapt forward, slamming his tail, which was thick, and held a spaded chunk of bone on the end, into the eel. The eel's blood shot across the walls, and it was forced out for her weakened Lucario.

Cynthia called for Close Combat, the Pokemon relying on aura to find the baboon. It came down with a kick, uppercutting, and spinning to kick, hammer fisting and coming up with a kick. The baboon blocked each blow with ease, responding to Krom's call for Fire Punch. The baboon swung his flame coated fist into the face of the jackal, hearing a crunch of bone. The canine fell back defeated, but still alive. Cynthia growled, switching it out for her Eelektross. She called for Wild Charge, and the Pokemon cloaked itself in electricity, charging the baboon. Rafiki jumped over the eel, unleashing a Dark Pulse that slammed it into a crater. The eel floated up with Levitate, and the baboon watched it closely.

Cynthia called for Drain Punch, and the eel swung it's fist, cloaked in green energy, at Rafiki. Krom called for Sludge Bomb, the baboon spitting hunks of filthy sludge at the Pokemon, poisoning it and knocking it back. Krom smiled, calling for Venojab. Cynthia was confused, watching the baboon come up with a green uppercut that defeated the eel and broke it's neck. The Pawniard appeared quicker than she could anticipate, claiming the corpse of the eel. "Like that? I mixed Venoshock and Poison Jab together, so this way, I could gain Venoshock's power boost along with the poison chance of Poison Jab." he called over, and she growled. She sent out her Braviary, who cawed at the sight of the baboon. Cynthia called for Crush Claw, and the eagle sped forth.

Krom called for Detect, the Pokemon's eyes gleaming as it saw the future. It leaned back, and rolled to the side to avoid the talons of the eagle. Krom called for Smack Down, and the baboon grabbed the leg of the eagle, slamming it to the ground. Krom smiled, calling for Flare Slam. Another combination attack that confused the champion. Cynthia called for Rock Slide, the eagle screaming as rock fell from the sky, seemingly from no where, to strike the baboon. The baboon had cloaked himself in flame, then splashed the eagle with Body slam. The Pokemon screamed out valiantly, before it's cooked flesh belied it's fate. Again, the Pawniard grabbed the eagle, off to do what they will with it. She growled, sending out her Milotic.

Cynthia called for Hydro Pump, the sea serpent spewing water from it's maw. The baboon avoided the attack, and Cynthia called for Ice Beam. Krom called for Flamethrower, and the two attacks collided, causing the field to be coated in mist. Cynthia called for Safeguard, and the Pokemon was coated in shining energy, protecting her from status. Krom yelled to the baboon, telling him to be unseen. Cynthia growled at his terminology, and called for Hydro Pump. Milotic spewed water from her maw, clearing the mist from the field. When the mist was gone, she saw a hole in the ground. She frowned, telling her Milotic to use Hydro Pump on the hole, and Krom smirked. The water hit the hole, and Rafiki jumped from another hole, behind the sea serpent. Krom called for Seed Bomb, the explosive seeds striking the serpent, knocking her back.

Cynthia was enraged, and called for Dragon Tail. The serpent's tail glew blue, and she charged the baboon, rolling to swing her tail. Krom laughed and called for yet another combination attack, Dragon Throw. The Pokemon grabbed the serpent's tail, spinning it in circles rapidly. The baboon spun faster, and then faster still. Krom told the Pokemon not to release the serpent, just spin as fast as he could. Cynthia watched in shock as the baboon spun so fast, her Milotic's skeleton exploded from her body, the Pawniard claiming the flesh. She screamed, sending out her Spiritomb.

Krom scoffed at the Pokemon. Cynthia called for Double Team, and then Confuse Ray. Krom called for Calm mind, and the Pokemon jumped into the air, landing in a meditating position. The confuse ray struck him, but he showed no signs of confusion. Krom laughed, telling him to sense out the real one, then defeat it with Hammer Arm. Cynthia scoffed, as Ghost Pokemon were immune to Hammer Arm. Krom smirked, watching the baboon explode forth, swinging at the real one. His hand passed through the spirit Pokemon, striking the stone that made him what he was. The stone shattered, and the spirits exploded from the stone, freed. They left, and Cynthia was in shock. She sent out her final Pokemon, Garchomp.

The leaders met, discussing funding again. Their funds were reduced drastically, and Alder wanted to know why. Homika laughed. "It's either fag boy with his fake tan or Ego-fuck with his self endorsement." she said, and Gary frowned. She caught the frown, and laughed. "What? You pissed? Good. I'm tired of your fucking ego. You walk around like you're a fucking king when you'd be shit without your grandfather, and you'd be a rotting corpse if not for Ash Ketchum. I find it funny how you became Viridian Leader after Ash died. What? Too scared he'd beat you into the ground again? Oh, wait. Let's not get into that. Even though he beat you so bad you quit being a trainer, you'd probably come up with some lame comeback, like 'I'm Gary mother fucking Oak'" she stated, and he grit his teeth. Simba used Psychic to watch the battle with his mind, and saw Gary rise from his seat. His muscles clenched, but Alder shook his head, and Simba understood. He chuckled, planning out how he would spend the rest of his day.

Simba watched Gary storm over to Homika and snatch the bass from her hands. He slammed it against the wall and broke it into pieces, and everyone froze, minus Simba and Kurai, and also Alder. Gary never got physical, as he always talked. Kurai and Alder both sent glares to Simba, who remained still only for the sake of keeping the peace. Gary Oak stormed out, and Simba followed.

He slammed the Viridian leader into a wall, clutching his throat. "You're lucky I don't kill you now. I'm only letting you live because I want to see the look on your face when your plan fails. You're easy to replace. Very easy." he stated, and Gary grunted. Simba threw the leader across the hall, watching him tumble to the ground. "Cynthia was missing from today's meeting. Remember that. Just watch what happens when she returns." he growled, spinning on his heels and pulling out his cell phone. He called Kyouhei. "Hey kid, can you put Krom on for me?" he asked, smiling.

Krom saw the face of Simba on Kyouhei's X-Transceiver. "Hey Krom, got some news. Gary Oak just smashed Homika's bass. Just wanted to let you know. You know how she is with that thing. I've got a few friends keeping an eye on her. If you're her friend, you'll do something about it. And don't worry. I've got Gary under control." he said, waving before hanging up. He looked at the Garchomp, sick thought in his mind. If he straightened the Pokemon's head out, broke off his legs at the knees, turned the back fin into a strap, and the tail, removed the shin spikes and claws, along with the unusual wing like fins, and rearranged the insides of the Pokemon, he could make a new bass for Homika. How could he kill the Pokemon with harming it though? He yelled to Rafiki.

"Hey, read my mind!" he called. The baboon closed his eyes, seeing the vision, and opened them. "Do it!" he yelled. The baboon nodded, exploding forth. He uppercutted the dragon, ripped his arms and tail off. He tore off the shins, and the knees. He then unleashed a barrage of finger strikes to the various energy points of the Pokemon's body. The finger strikes clogged the Pokemon's energy in various places, also stopping blood flow and killing the dragon. Krom cheered, yelling to the Pawniard to grab the body. They exploded from nowhere, taking the Garchomp's body away. Krom was victorious, and laughed. He left, not noticing Kooky stay behind.

The Pawniard jumped onto the champion's head, causing her to scream. He swung his blades multiple times, slicing again and again. Granitwarf walked over, laughing as he grabbed every strand of hair from the champion's head.

Krom smiled as he watched Granitwarf forge with the Garchomp. They had feasted on the team, skinning the eel and sea serpent. The skins were weaved together, making a case for the bass, which was forged perfectly. The new Garchomp bass would be delivered to her, Simba offering to deliver it. He dyed the Garchomp and case in the style of her old bass, using Bluk Berries and Cherri Berries to make purple dye and Belue Berry pits to make a black dye. Krom looked at the bass and smiled. It looked great. The back fin and tail were fused together to make a strap, and the body was altered to look more bass like. The face was flattened and the ear like jets on the side of the face were removed, and the legs were completely removed, then fused to the bottom of the body for roundness. The strings came from the throat, and the tuning knobs were along the side of the face. Krom chuckled the design, and watched the dwarf slide the bass into the Milotic and Eelektross skin case, then handed it to Simba, who arrived not long after. The Luxray took the bass, laughing as he left.

The leaders convened, noticing Homika was distraught, and Cynthia got a haircut. Sanatika and Sarabi giggled as their father arrived, holding the bass. He handed the bass to Homika. "Krom used Cynthia's Eelektross and Milotic for the case, and her Garchomp for the bass itself." he said, watching her pull the bass out, smiling at how it was dyed. Sanatika and Sarabi bumbled around, and Sarabi grabbed the remote while Sanatika creeped up behind Cynthia. They moved at the same time, Sanatika pulling off her wig, and Sarabi hitting a button on the remote, displaying the footage of Krom's battle with Cynthia.

The members at the table gaped. Simba laughed, predicting the reaction. "Oh, Homika-chan. Krom says hi, and wants to thank Cynthia for donating her Pokemon to his make Homika a new bass fund." he said, and chuckled. After the footage played, Kurai turned to Cynthia. "Why are you here?" she asked, and Cynthia frowned. "I'm Sinnoh champion." she said. Kurai shook her head. "You challenged someone to a battle, using an official commissioned arena and referee. You were defeated, and the battle was broadcast live in Sinnoh. The whole region knows you lost. You don't belong here." she said. Cynthia frowned. "I'm Sinnoh champion. This is my chair." she said. Kurai chuckled. "No, it is not. As of yesterday afternoon, Krom Hitoawa is the Champion of the Sinnoh Region." she said, and Simba smiled, a dark smile that chilled the hearts of the people at the table.


	42. Holier Than Thou

Simba walked into the meeting, smirk on his face. He had just finished speaking to Krom, and Alder had joined him. The trainer was surprised to see them, and was a little shocked to hear he was champion of a region he has never seen. Krom wanted to continue on his journey, and Simba told him that his badges were not nullified due to the new gyms, and that he could have a substitute. Krom nodded, telling Simba to have someone be his substitute. He wanted to journey, and only would be required to stop if the sub lost, which Krom hoped wouldn't happen. Simba and Alder had smiled and left, bidding their farewells. He sat down, and Alder watched his foster father. Kurai was intrigued as to what the Halfling spoke to Krom about, and he took a deep breath.

"I have spoken to Krom Hitoawa." he said, looking at Cynthia, who still sat in Krom's seat "He has agreed to allow a substitute to be champion in his place, until he reaches Sinnoh on his own terms." he stated. Simba chuckled. "Alder was there himself when I made the decision, and he approves of it. As of now, Colress Akuroma is temporary Sinnoh League Champion." he said, and the leaders were in an uproar. "He's an international criminal, and prison to top it off!" Skyla roared. Simba laughed. "You've been in the dark. Colress Akuroma was freed by an unnamed person, and immediately went to work on a special project. Once finished, he left, and was under my control the whole time, from the moment he left the prison. And, to top it all off, he's on his way to Sinnoh now." he stated, and Gary froze.

Simba smiled at the Viridian leader, having stated that he had Colress as a spy. The Mewtwo project wasn't leaked; it was made under the lion's paw. Simba chuckled. Cynthia frowned. "I'm still here. He is not. How is he going to represent us from Sinnoh?" she asked, and he smiled. He stood slowly, walking over to Cynthia's chair. The expensive wheeled office chair came into the grasp of the Luxray, who wheeled it out the window. As Alder's official league building was on top of a mountain, everyone else knew what fate befell Cynthia. Simba sat down slowly. He smiled at the group, and laughed. "As we need a representative for Krom, Colress his in region rep, I have selected from amongst Pinwheel Village's population for his meeting rep." he stated, and the doors glew pink before coming open. Nearly everyone's jaw slammed into the floor at the sight of the second representative of Krom Hitoawa.

She was what legends would call a centaur, as she had the body of a woman with long, shinning silver and gold streaked hair that covered her chest, and piercing red eyes. From the human waist down, she had the body of a horse. One gold toe was on each foot, and a short almost flesh like tail came from her tailbone. The body was lithe and gray. And Simba smirked as they noticed her most recognizable feature. Unusual gold rings were around her waist, red gems inset into them. Simba turned to them all. "Meet Sinnoh League rep number two, Aracion Arukias, better known as Amy, daughter of Arceus." he said, and she rolled her eyes. She walked over to where Cynthia sat, and folded her arms. "I told you not to call me that. You know how much I hate that name." she said, growling at Simba. "Not my fault you can't stand your father." he said, shrugging. She grunted. "Whatever. Can we get on with this shit?" she said, and Simba gasped.

"Such vulgarity from the daughter of Arceus! You should be ashamed!" he called out sarcastically, and she frowned. "And you're a shaman, whose mother was a Pokemon, and whose father was a scientist. Explain that." she said, and Simba chuckled. "Simple. Its all about nurture, not nature. If you raise I like a Golduck, and train it like a Golduck, and it acts like a Golduck, what is it?" he asked. Alder laughed. "A Torterra." he said, and Simba chuckled. "See what I mean! Just because I'm a shaman warrior doesn't mean I don't have scientific skill." he said. She sighed. "And just because Arceus is my father, that doesn't mean I have to have a huge ego and annihilate anything that doesn't bow to me." she stated. Simba laughed. "Although, you did kill that one dude for not bowing down to you." he said. "I didn't kill him. I just hurt him too much." she stated, folding her arms.

They met the next day, after Ishron and Simba had spoken to Krom. He laughed at the leaders as the came in. "What's up my bitches?" he asked. Most frowned. He laughed, watching Amy take her place. "Alright. First thing is first. Krom wants to make the trade of Halflings illegal. They are no longer slaves, and can't be hunted, killed, skinned, eaten, turned into furniture, clothing, rugs and the like. Remember who you're dealing with." he stated. He saw Volkner frown, as if he was angered by the statement. Simba clenched his fists, but remained calm. "Any objections?" Kurai asked. The converted leaders all erupted, the champions with them. The converted outnumbered the unconverted, and as such, the law was denied. Simba laughed. He couldn't wait to tell Krom this.

Krom Hitoawa was enraged. He had just made it through Reversal Mountain, and offered food and blood at the Abundant Shrine, which was made to worship Vraccas' father, Landorus the Womb-Maker. Ishron sighed. "I knew it wasn't going to happen. It's never going to change." he said, ears dropped. Krom tilted his had. "It should change. It's wrong. Halflings are people too." he said. Krom clenched his fists. He remembered the tale Ishron had told him, as it kept him up at night. He thought back to the tale, and growled.

_Ishron spoke of it like a nightmare. He remembered a young girl he made friends with in Sinnoh, a Shiftry Halfling named Kunoichi. They had become great friends, and his master decided to take it out on him slowly. He made Ishron watched as he had his way with her, then skinned her alive. He made him watch as her flesh was stripped from her bones. Her bones were broken in pieces, and discarded. Her flesh was prepared, packaged and sold. He was held down and force fed her flesh. Her skin was turned into a leather covering for a walking stick, and her long white hair was turned into a pair of boots, which his daughter wore. She trudged in so much mud; you'd never know her hair was white. The stick that had her skin on it belonged to their master, and he struck Ishron with it every day, and berated him while doing it. Ishron had snapped, and broke out but weeks later. He tore the daughter to shreds, and buried the boots beneath a tree in Eterna Forest. He made it to Unova, and shoved the thought to the back of his mind. It scarred him, and Krom was just as angered by the story as Simba was._

Krom wanted to end such horrors, and didn't like how it was all legal in Sinnoh, so long as you wore a cross around your neck. Ishron was crushed, and turned into the skittish young Halfling he was today. Krom growled, telling Simba to use any means necessary to ensure that when he arrived in Sinnoh, he met Halflings on good terms. Simba laughed, saying this. "I'd walk into Sinnoh disguised as a cross bearer and buy slaves, bring 'em home, and set 'em free. I've done it before too. Although, Sinnoh wasn't as brutal when I was younger." he stated, remembering his only trip to Sinnoh. He had found Sable there, and bought her and then freed her. A few of the spies he has are Sinnoh natives. Even Marvin was a Sinnoh native Pokemon, as was he. He didn't remember where he was born; just that he grew up in Pinwheel. He bode Krom farewell, off to enforce the law of the hammer.

The next meeting was very amusing o the lion. He used Colress' name as much as possible, angering Gary with each use of it. Homika strummed her new bass furiously, and Simba smelt blood, as she tore her fingers open. After the vote came up again, the same result came about. Kurai, Simba, Alder and Vraccas, who was now Vinci's new bodyguard, all agreed with Krom. Simba wanted to mess with the heads of the Sinnoh leaders. "Why don't we ask the daughter of Arceus what she thinks?" he asked, and Homika chuckled. Amy shrugged. "If Sinnoh is anything like my father has shown me, I'm against ya Simba. But, seeing as my father exaggerates everything, and I trust you more, I'm with ya." she said, shrugging. Simba smiled. The Sinnoh leaders, along with the other converted leaders became unnerved.

'Dare you challenge the daughter of Arceus?" he asked, and they all grumbled. Volkner shot to his feet. "She is an imposter! For all we know, she could be a Zoroark in disguise, or a Ditto!" he yelled, and Simba chuckled. "Amy, show the fucker." he said. She grunted, closing her eyes. Her rings glew, and sixteen small, tablet like plates floated around her. She rotated them around her, her coloration changing with each one. They all became one plate, then floated back into her body. "What I say? Authentic as fuck." Simba chuckled. Volkner still doubted, and Simba rolled his eyes. "Why would any living creature choose to take the form of the biggest fake in history?" he asked. Most of the leaders agreed, and Volkner growled.

Halfway through the meeting, Gary excused himself for a phone call. When he returned, he held a smile on his face, and Simba smiled just as large. He chuckled, passing the time until the meeting ended. Once it did, he followed the Viridian leader out of the building, laughing as he watched him climb into a limo. Amy walked up next to him, and sighed. "He needs to go. I really would like to kill him. Would that be too Arceus-y of me?" she asked. Simba chuckled. "Arceus-y? Is that even a word?" he asked, and she shrugged. "It is because I say it is." she said. Simba laughed. "Now that was very Arceus-y of you." he said, and she grunted.

The dwarf had used Saria to show everyone what he saw in the flame. Everyone was in shock at the sights of bodies flying, mountains shaking, and cracking, and brutal bloody battle. Everyone trained harder than ever, and Castle Face stopped his bitching. Kyouhei decided to evolve Puppy, and Kooky handed him the Fire Stone to do it. The Arcanine stayed with the name Puppy, and was easier to train with. He was around ten feet tall on his hind legs, and Jack chuckled. Z worked on his combat skills, and The Oozaru trained Rafiki, teaching him his own version of Supernova. Everyone put in extreme work, and even Krom and Kyouhei nearly collapsed from exhaustion. They used the next few days to rest and relax, and were ready for anything.

Krom decided to leave Lentimas town, as they had arrived nearly a week prior. Simba had told him to keep an extra eye out, as he heard about a group of extremists. There was something in the Halfling's voice that said it was more than that. They walked out of Lentimas. Once they reached the borders of the town, a Mewtwo appeared from nowhere, and growled at them.

Gary smiled. The Mewtwo was incredibly powerful, and more intimidating. His tail and eyes were a sharp piercing green, and his body held black Tribal markings across it's body, Mr. Fuji's signature. He laughed, not remembering the words Simba spoke to him. The league watched Krom live, from many places. The cameramen were using Pokemon to keep themselves in place. They watched Krom and everyone back up, the dwarf standing his ground.

Granitwarf frowned up at the seven foot three cat. 'Are you Granitwarf?" it asked, baritone voice thudding in the dwarf's head. The dwarf nodded. "I was made to kill you, and then everyone else you travel with after words." he stated. The dwarf frowned. "You don't even fucking think about it. I'll fuck you up if you try it." he said. The Mewtwo frowned. "I already have. I feel uncomfortable battling such a small foe. Can you increase your size? Not that it will matter" he stated, and Granitwarf sighed, using Bulk Up to increase his size to six feet tall. "That's all I'm doing, bitch. Now, are you come over here to get fucked up or what?" he asked, The Mewtwo burst forth, swinging his green cloaked fist. Granitwarf leaned back, uppercutting the cat with his hammer. The cat spun, floating in the air. It growled, it's eyes glowing red, and markings glowing.

Simba laughed. He had spoken to Bishop. Bishop was to send three of his Pawniard to the battlefield after the battle ended, and help out with any injuries and deaths. At least that's what he told Bishop. Although, he wondered how Kooky felt about all this.

The dwarf grunted, being shoved back with a Blaze Kick. He swung his hammer, the cat avoiding it. The cat kneed him in the chest, and he flew back. He rolled, landing on his feet. He frowned at the cat. He flung the hammer, and the Pokemon merely floated to the side. Granitwarf burst forth, Ice Punching the cat in the chest. The cat stumbled back, the shockwave destroying the Poke-Center. People ran about, screaming in fear of the two powerhouses. The Mewtwo used Dark Pulse, the rings tearing into the town's fertile soil. The dwarf used Flamethrower, spewing hot flames at the cat. The attacks clashed, the explosion destroying more of the town. Mewtwo stomped the corpse of a child, using Hidden Power. The move came at the dwarf too quick for him to determine it's type.

He grunted, struck by the balls of energy. He used Dark Pulse himself, shooting the rings from his hands. The Mewtwo floated around them, shooting an Ice Beam at the dwarf, who retaliated with a Flamethrower. They both growled, not about to let the other win.


	43. Hope On The Face Of Evil

Granitwarf grunted, struck by a Shadow Ball. He fired his own off, the Mewtwo jumping to the side; Granitwarf used Quick Attack, then Shadow Punch to knock the Mewtwo back, where he struck it with Thunderbolt. The cat hissed, using Charge to absorb the Thunderbolt, then retaliating with a gigantic Thunder Punch. Granitwarf smiled, using a thunder Punch of his own. Their forearms struck, and the electricity caused a blackout, scorching the flesh of several fleeing townsfolk. The shockwave put them both in a crater, and the dwarf grunted, using Low Sweep. The Mewtwo folded it's legs, landing on the ground with an Earthquake. The dwarf wobbled, enough for the cat to strike with Psycho Cut. The blades of psychic energy struck the dwarf, who grunted. He retaliated with Payback, dark energy cloaking his fist and striking the Mewtwo, who flew back, crashing into a house. The cat exploded from the rubble, glaring at the dwarf.

The cat used Ice Beam again, the dwarf mimicking. Chunks of ice flew about, slicing into townsfolk. The Mewtwo used Double Edge, charging cloaked in white energy. Granitwarf used Seismic Toss, grabbing the cat and slamming it to the ground. The cat grunted, bouncing and flipping to his feet. He used Dark Pulse, the rings of darkness missing the jumping dwarf. Granitwarf used Stone Edge, the stones striking the cat, who grunted. The cat stumbled back, enough for the dwarf to jump in front of him, and strike with Shadow Claw. The energy claws tore into the Mewtwo, and blood sprayed across the ground. The Mewtwo mimicked, spraying the dwarf's blood on the ground. The dwarf hit the ground, forming a crater. He grunted, leaping to his feet. He used Flamethrower, spewing flame at the cat.

The cat avoided the Flamethrower, using his own. The dwarf jumped, the flame scorching his foot. He floated through the air using Aerial Ace, clothes lining the cat. The cat hit the ground grunting. The town was gone, and the mountain shook as they clashed fists, Ice Punch versus Fire Punch. They jumped back, glaring at each other. The dwarf jumped, using Poison Jab on the cat. The cat leaned to the side, avoiding the poisonous strike. He kneed the dwarf who grunted. He swung his fist at the dwarf, who grabbed it and kicked him in the chest with Blaze Kick. The Pokemon stumbled back, striking the dwarf's jaw with Sucker Punch. The dwarf grunted as he stumbled back, spinning to deliver a Flamethrower at close range. The cat hissed as it was enveloped in the flame, using Protect to keep itself safe.

Flame erupted from around the cat, who shot the wispy flames at the dwarf, who used Detect to duck the Will-O-wisp. The Mewtwo used Energy ball, shooting the green ball of energy at the dwarf, who blocked with Shadow Ball. The dwarf grunted as a shockwave finished the ruins of the town, and he glared at the cat. The cat used Signal Beam, shooting the colorful beam at the dwarf who used Protect to block it. The Mewtwo flew in close, spinning to use Aqua Tail. The dwarf grabbed the Pokemon's tail, flinging it across the battlefield. The Pokemon smashed into a rock formation, and it crumbled atop him. The dwarf breathed heavier than normal, summoning his hammer. He knew the cat had yet to be defeated, and spun to strike the cat in the face with his hammer. The cat, who teleported behind the dwarf, didn't expect the Future Sight from the dwarf, who struck him.

Mewtwo rolled to his feet, grumbling as he shook rock from his body. The cat used Stone Edge, and the dwarf mimicked. The stones struck each other, small shockwaves ringing out. The shockwaves made small craters, and Reversal Mountain shook, the native Pokemon fleeing as fast as they could. Granitwarf grunted, jumping away from a Shadow Ball, using Vacuum Wave to shoot a fist of energy a the cat, who spun around it, using Psyshock. The balls of psychic energy appeared around the dwarf, who called out as they bombarded him. He grunted as he stood, frowning at the cat, who stood tall across from him. The dwarf wanted to put the cat down, and used ExtremeSpeed to race around, ending up behind the cat and using Sucker Punch.

The super effective move struck the cat in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward. Granitwarf followed up with Dark Pulse, causing a small explosion. The cat rolled, spinning to it's feet, and then to the left to avoid a Thunderbolt. Granitwarf used Close Combat, punching the cat in the face, kneeing him in the chest. The cat grabbed the foot of the dwarf, who yanked down and kneed the cat in the face, causing him to snap back up, where he was slammed back down with Hammer Arm. The cat hissed, and the dwarf used Body Slam, dropping his body on the cat. The cat grunted, using Psychic to grab the dwarf and fling him into a rock formation. The dwarf roared, shaking the rock off of him easily. He used Rock Slide, the broken rocks scattered about floating into the air and flying at the cat.

Granitwarf jumped from rock to rock, watching the cat avoid with ease. Granitwarf grabbed the cat, both of them being slammed by rocks. He spun, Seismic Tossing the Pokemon to the ground. The cat rolled at the last second to land on his feet, and the dwarf was already upon him. Granitwarf used Dragon Claw, his nails glowing blue, and sliced the face of the cat. The cat stumbled back, using Dragon Tail to fling the dwarf into the ground. He rushed over, grabbing the dwarf and slamming him into Reversal Mountain. The mountain shook, a crack forming where the dwarf's head was. The cat threw the dwarf to the top of the mountain, flying after him.

Granitwarf summoned his hammer, swinging down with Giga Impact, striking the cat in the head, watching the cat fly back down to the ground. Granitwarf landed on the top of the mountain, grunting. He panted, knowing the cat would arrive any second. He used Calm Mind, taking a deep breath. He spun, glaring at the cat. The cat frowned at the dwarf, who used Rock Tomb, throwing the magick rock at the cat. Mewtwo dodged, spinning to use Aqua Tail again. The dwarf grunted, the tail striking his chest. He slid back, and charged his power. The Mewtwo began to glow blue, charging his own power. The Mewtwo charged using a massive Zen Headbutt, while Granitwarf used Focus Punch. His fist struck the skull of the cat, and all went silent for a second.

A cataclysmic shockwave rung out, and the Pokemon League shook. Sable felt it in Pinwheel, and Rex felt it in Aspertia. The Mountain crumbled to pieces, and the two fell to the ground, exhausted. The dwarf reached into his beard, and pulled out a barrel of mead. He poured the liquid on his body, feeling rejuvenated. He stood, downing the last of the barrel. The cat had stood, and used Recover to heal himself. The dwarf charged using ExtremeSpeed, and the cat used Copycat to mimic the dwarf. They combined the move with Close Combat, moving at speed not even the naked eye could follow.

The dwarf swung his fist; the cat leaned to the side. The cat swung his foot, the dwarf ducked. The dwarf swung his leg at the cat's foot, he floated above the ground. He landed, and the dwarf used Poison Jab, striking the cat's chest. The cat grunted, using refresh to remove the poison from the open wound on his chest. The cat used Poison Jab, and the dwarf countered by using Rock Climb. The cat wobbled as it was raised up on a mountainous rock, the dwarf charging up the rock. The dwarf used Sky Uppercut, launching the cat into the sky, then he used Circle Throw to fling him to the ground. The cat hit the ground, the dwarf coming down using Hyper Beam. The Mewtwo grunted as he rolled away, using Hyper Beam himself to strike the dwarf and keep him airborne. The dwarf summoned his hammer, flinging it at the cat, who closed in. the dwarf used Gravity, and they both slammed into the ground, forbidden from entering the air, except to fly through it when struck.

They stood, charging each other. Mewtwo spun around the dwarf, coming from behind with Iron Tail. The dwarf grunted, lurching forward. He spun, using Ice Punch to knock the cat back. The cat stumbled more than expected, and Granitwarf used Comet Punch, unleashed twenty five rapid fists. The Mewtwo wobbled, being struck by a Mach Punch that caused it to fly through the air and hit the ground. The dwarf summoned his hammer, grunting in pain as he used Flamethrower on the cat, who rolled away and sprung to his feet, unleashing a Signal Beam. The dwarf used Detect, swaying to the side, unleashing a Dragon Pulse. He shot the shockwave from his mouth, the Mewtwo using Aura Sphere. The blasts struck, causing an explosion.

The cat used Aura Sphere again, and the dwarf mimicked. The two balls slammed into each other, the two Pokemon charging each other. Granitwarf swung his fist up at the cat, summoning his hammer at the last second. He slammed the hammer into the chin of the cat, who flew into the air. The dwarf leapt into the air, Gravity having worn off, and slammed it into the ground again. The slammed the hammer into the cat a third time, spinning to strike the cat, who teleported behind him. The cat stumbled back, and the dwarf struck again. He came up, down, and from left to right with the hammer, knocking the cat across the field, and he stood panting. The cat stood, and the dwarf used Dark Pulse, the rings slamming into the cat and knocking him back further. The cat stood yet again, coated in blood, and charged using ExtremeSpeed. His speed was extreme as he kicked the dwarf in the chest, punched him in the stomach, and kneed him in the face before he had time to react. The dwarf flew back, rolling to land on his feet.

The battlefield began as a lush town and mountain, and now it was a wasteland. They released so much power, the region shook, and storms raged about the region, caused by their sheer power, which still had yet to stop being released. The slammed into each other, and again. A third time. The panted, both worn down by the battle. Mewtwo used Hurricane, sending massive tornados at the dwarf, who used Dig to hide underground as the hurricane raged above. He exploded behind Mewtwo, grabbing his tail. He spun in the air, slamming the Pokemon to the ground. He turned, slamming him into the ground on the opposite side of him. He did it eight more times, flinging the cat across the battlefield. He panted, frowning at the cat's ability to keep going. He sensed the cat didn't want to, but was being forced to. He frowned, watching the cat explode into the air, growling.

He cat charged the dwarf, afterimages being left by his speed. Granitwarf used Hyper Voice, and the cat flew back, grunting at the sheer force of the dwarf's battle cry. The dwarf summoned his hammer, determined to defeat the cat. He used ExtremeSpeed, jumping into the air. He slammed the hammer into the face of the Mewtwo, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the Pokemon by the throat, kneeing it in the stomach, knocking it to the ground with his hammer. He picked the cat up again, kicking him across the field, using ExtremeSpeed to end up behind him, where his hammer knocked him to the ground. The cat still stood, wobbling as it's arms dangled limp at it's sides. It's legs were mangled, and chest likely shattered. And yet, the cat did not give.

The dwarf panted, near exhaustion. The cat charged, and he swatted him away with his hammer. He looked down at the cat, who struggled to stand. He lifted his hammer above his head, and noticed the Pokemon's fingers form into a fist. Large balls of psychic energy struck the dwarf rapidly, causing him to cry out. Psyshock was one thing, but Psystrike, sometimes called Psycho Break, was another entirely, the cat training itself to use the move. The dwarf lay on the ground bleeding, grunting in pain. His Bulk Up faded, and he shrunk back down to his normal size of three and a half feet. The dwarf grunted, watching the almost corpse like Mewtwo rise. Granitwarf frowned, lifting his hammer. He used Protect, and focused, the barrier forcing the cat back.

The dwarf and cat stood across from each other, a standout for the ages. The dwarf growled, and Mewtwo hissed one final time before charging the dwarf. The dwarf charged, sidestepping the cat, and screaming. His hammer, charged with electricity, rammed into the skull of the Mewtwo, shattering it. The cat fell dead to the ground, and Granitwarf collapsed from exhaustion. The battle had ended, and Kooky appeared. He pulled a Pokeball from his back, using the blunt sides of his blades to click the ball open, and put the corpse of the cat inside. He handed the ball to three more Pawniard, one red and two blue, who left, heading straight for Pinwheel Village.

Simba laughed, on his way home from the league meeting. The battle was impressive, and he saw the looks on all their face. Each one conveyed shock, fear, dismay, and even some more amusement. But, Candice, Snowpoint City Sinnoh Leader, confused him. He swore he saw hope on her features every time the dwarf struck the dead Mewtwo, who was on his way to Pinwheel Village now. Simba laughed. The league won't know what hit them.


	44. The Law Of The Hammer

_Welcome to May! Jiro her, thanking y'all for your views and support. Managed over 1.5k views last month! Let's get 2k this month! JIRO._

Vraccas moved under the command of Simba, teleporting Krom and co. back to Pinwheel Village. Glenda attended to Granitwarf, who was bloodied and bruised. Everyone sustained wounds from the battle, having been in the vicinity. Simba laughed, taking care of each wound easily. Krom looked over his Pokemon, laughing as he met up with his old Pokemon. Everyone got along, Jack finding Rocky an interesting individual. Saria interacted with the Jynx, and ended up taking her. She gave her the name Rusalka, as she conveyed the meaning of the word. The word was used for innocent young woman who died gruesome deaths, their spirits using song and dance to convey their emotions. The Jynx gave her that feeling, and the blind old skald smiled.

Krom looked over his Pokemon again, and frowned. "What's up?" Simba asked, seeing his frown. "Where's Spots?" he asked, not seeing hid Liepard. Simba chuckled. "After the brutal training he underwent, he became my main Pokemon in my time as Virbank leader, and day as Aspertia leader. Vinci used him for a time, and then he went to Colress. Spots has become a beast, and I swear to Xerneas, he has no neck. The muscle he built up in his upper body is scary. He could likely beat people with his neck alone, not counting all of his new skills." he said, and Krom smiled. "I want him to battle the League with me. Is that possible?" he asked. Simba nodded. "Sure. Long as you leave more of your Pokemon behind to train." he stated. Krom smiled.

Simba entered the League meeting, huge smile on his face. He sat down, and they watched the battle between Mewtwo and Granitwarf. Simba smiled at the footage, and turned to the leaders. "That's nothing'! My Wailord will squash that thing!" Marlon chuckled, and Simba frowned. "My dragons shall crush the dwarf. " Lance stated, and Simba scowled. "That Pokemon doesn't contain the inner beauty needed to defeat me." Wallace stated, smirking. Simba growled, and all heads turned to him. He shot to his feet, furry, clawed hand cracking the table.

"You've all got to be joking. You honestly think you could defeat that dwarf. He'll turn your Pokemon into food, and then Krom will tear you into pieces, or Kyouhei. If you think you can defeat Krom Hitoawa, you're either bluffing, or just stupid." he said, teeth grit. "How will a roc Pokemon defeat my dragons? They can strike from above, and defeat the dwarf." he stated. Simba growled. He picked up the remote, showing huge bars. He pointed to them. "This green bar shows the damage a Pokemon takes in an average league battle. This red bar is Granitwarf, and the blue is Mewtwo." he stated, and Homika chuckled. The green bar was less than half the size of the red and blue bars. Simba placed his hands back on the table. "Your dragons will fall to a single Ice Punch from that dwarf. An Ice Beam. A Dual Chop from Haxorus. A Dragon Tail from any of their Pokemon. Dragon Pokemon are pathetic, as their moves are only super effective on each other, and weak against steel Pokemon." He stated.

More arrogant comments came his way. He frowned. "How about this. I'll let you in on a little secret. That Mewtwo's body is in my village." he stated, watching leaders freeze. "Once that Pokemon is healed, it's being trained by me and Vraccas, and alongside Ishron. And once that Pokemon is done with his training, that Mewtwo is going into a Pokeball, and then into the hands of Krom Hitoawa." he stated. He growled then chuckled. "One more thing. You arrogant shits forgot this. He battled that Mewtwo and destroyed Reversal Mountain in one strike. Reversal Mountain holds the Abundant Shrine, is huge, and ha Lentimas Town on the other side. Reversal Mountain stretches from Route thirteen to fourteen, and crumbled." he stated. Lance scoffed. "What is your point?" he asked. Simba laughed. "And he did it in his second form. This isn't even his final form." he snarled out, then stormed out.

Candice allowed Kurai to speak a little on a possible rebuilding of Lentimas Town when she excused herself. She left the room, exploding down the hallway. She met Simba at the exit, yelling to catch his attention. Simba turned, and frowned. Candice panted, looking up at the Halfling. "I need your help." she stated. Simba furrowed his brow. "Why should I help you?" he asked. She undid the top button of her blouse and Simba rose a brow. "Fo' rizzle?" he asked. She rolled her eyes as she stretched her shirt, showing Simba a blue yin-yang symbol tattooed on her chest. Simba blinked. "Ah. That's why." he said. He grunted. "Follow me." he stated, walking out of the Pokemon League.

They walked route ten together. "What appears to be the problem?" he asked. Candice sighed. "Have you heard of a coordinator named Zoey Mossarock?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes. She always has that older Mismagius near her. I suspected something was up. That Pokemon looks old and worn sooner than it should." he stated. She nodded. "She's my girlfriend. The Mismagius always exerts herself because Zoey has to hide from the region." she stated, looking down. Simba frowned. "Alright. Mismagius can cause illusions, hallucinations and headaches with her singing, so what does she need to hide with that?" he asked. Candice grunted. "She's a Halfling. Her mother was a Leafeon." she stated, and Simba rose his brows. "Oh. Leafeon Halfling. A cross bearing regions top coordinator is a gay Heathenous Leafeon Halfling. Ironic. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

She frowned. "Something. Her Mismagius isn't getting younger. And once the illusions wear off, the region will do Kyurem knows what to her." she sad, and Simba could tell she was upset. Simba frowned. "I need to make a few calls and talk to Krom. Afterwards, you can grab Zoey and make a beeline for Pinwheel Village." he stated, and she smiled. She hugged him, and he smiled. She let go, smiling and thanking him before heading off. Simba groaned. "More motherfucker in my village. Might as well call it Anti-Arceus People Unite Village." he grunted, off to his home.

He met with one of his Sinnoh spies, a minstrel by the name of Nando. He had lost his daughter in Sinnoh, and Simba found her in Aspertia. Her name was Islanzadi, and she was a Lopunny Halfling. Simba spoke to Nando, telling him to focus on contests a little more, and be ready to take the place of Snowpoint Leader at any moment. Islanzadi was to be the leader, and her father after her. Her team would consist of Pokemon that would catch her opponent off guard, namely Big Bertha and Lizardon. The cannons had been enchanted to work better by Simba, knowing Granitwarf was in almost no condition to do it himself. Although, the dwarf did gesture to the Bastiodon. The minstrel and his daughter readied themselves, and Simba headed to the camper.

Inside, he found Ryperior arms. They were larger, and the hands were more Hariyama like, with three holes on them for rock launching. Simba chuckled, calling Glenda over. The arms were implanted on Big Bertha, and they were larger and thicker than her original arms. She like the new ones, and Glenda's Heal Pulse and Wish combo, along with Softboiled, allowed muscle, tendon and skin to grow through, on and around the metal, and the Ryperior had arms again. Simba laughed happy to see her whole again. While her mate had the cannons on his back, they could move to his shoulders with a though, and launch moves Charizard was previously unable to learn, such as Flash Cannon. Islanzadi smiled at her first two Pokemon, having one of her own. The Snorlax was a heavy fighter, and Blizzard in Snowpoint is always nice. He bode the two farewell, laughing.

Krom had finished healing, and followed Simba. The Halfling opened the doors to the meeting, the shorter trainer behind him. "Hello everybody, I've a special guest for you bitches." he stated, walking to his seat. Krom laughed, walking in behind the Halfling, and everyone froze. Krom walked over to Volkner, who had taken a seat beside Homika, and shoved him out of the chair. Volkner shot up, and Krom back handed him, sending him into a wall. He chuckled. "Love the welcome my people."

He sat down, smiling at the league. "This is what you do when you leave the village?" he asked. Simba nodded, and Krom laughed. He looked to Homika. "What's up? Didn't think I'd see you so soon." he said, and she laughed. "Same here. Thanks for the bass. It sounds great." she said, smiling. He laughed. "No problem." he said. Lance frowned. "We're at a meeting, not a lounge. This is nor the time or place for such actions." he said. Simba laughed. "Oh, that's funny. Coming from the pedophile that belongs in a Sinnoh jail." he stated. Lance frowned. Krom laughed. "This is Lance? The pedophile Dragon Master? He's a joke. I mean, look at that fucking cape." he said, and Homika laughed. Simba chuckled, and Kurai smiled.

He sighed. "Okay. To business. I hereby declare that Halflings and humans have equal rights in Sinnoh. If you wouldn't do it to your family, you don't do it to them." he stated. Kurai smiled. "All in favor." she stated, and many leaders rose their hands and grunted. Krom held his hand up. "Before we continue. Come on in bud!" he called, and the doors slammed open, and Granitwarf walked forward. He stood next to Krom, and placed his hammer on the table, hand on the hilt. "Please, continue." he said, and Kurai chuckled. "All opposed." she stated, and before any could oppose, Granitwarf used Thunder Wave, and the electricity paralyzed the leaders, preventing them from acting. Krom laughed. "Okay. I guess I win. As of now, Halflings and humans have equal rights. And now, I declare Islanzadi Goldenharp, daughter of Nando the Minstrel, Snowpoint Gym Leader. Candice stepped down, and I found a new leader. Boom." he said.

Lance frowned. "Boom?" he asked. Krom nodded. He turned to Homika. "How do you put up with this shit all the time?" he asked. She shrugged. He laughed. "Okay. Well, I'm done here. Homika, the music is great. Keep up with the great work." he said, standing and walking to the door. Gardenia frowned. "You can't just leave." she stated. Krom turned, laughing. "Why not? You want me to stay to give you attention or something? Sorry, you're not Homika. I'm walking out of these doors, and heading back to Pinwheel to chill. Granitwarf, let's roll!" he called to the dwarf, who followed. Simba chuckled.

"There. Sinnoh champ showed his face. Fuck off. Oh, and Lance, last time I checked, pedophilia was illegal in Kanto, so I took the liberty of enlightening the Kanto Police to hold you in custody until Krom arrives at the Indigo Plateau. If he beats you, you face the same fate as Juniper." he stated, standing and leaving. Homika laughed. "For once, I enjoyed my time at the meeting." she said. Kurai chuckled.

Krom smiled. He decided to allow all of his Pokemon stay behind in Pinwheel. He was going to take Granitwarf to Humilau gym alone. He told the village about the meeting. "Bitches, all of them. Lance, cape wearing pedophile. Gardenia? Her hair looks like a Roserade's ass. Koga and Janine? Scarves. Ninjas do not need scarves. Lt. Surge? He was a huge ass motherfucker. I mean, I thought the mountain would come down if he tripped. The cross bearers were more frightening looking than I thought, being ugly as fuck. And Marshal? Not to be rude, but the dude should cut back on the Kanto Fried Combusken." he said, and Saria laughed.

Kyouhei walked into a temple in the village, dedicated to enlightenment. He giggled as he walked around, Petra on his head. He found a large room, and saw candles lit everywhere. A Chandelure hung from the ceiling, purple flame swaying in the dark. Kyouhei blinked, looking forward. He chuckled at the sight of a Snorlax dressed in loose orange robes, smiling. Kyouhei waved to the Pokemon, who waved back. He heard Simba laugh behind him. "I see you've found the Buddhalax. He's head spiritual guru of Pinwheel. I believe the modern term for him would be 'Enlightened As Fuck.' he said. Kyouhei giggled. He looked up at the Chandelure. He closed his eyes, then smiled. "The Buddhalax wants you to have the Chandelure." he said. Kyouhei tilted his head. Simba walked over to the huge Snorlax, rubbing his round belly. "He says 'Take the flame of eternal death to give your friends life'" he stated chuckling.

The Halfling pulled a Dusk Ball from his back, flinging it up at the Pokemon. Once the ball fell back into his hand, it popped. He handed the ball to his adoptive son. "Her name is Chantel." he said and Kyouhei giggled. "I'll call her Chanty!" he said, happily running out. Simba rolled his eyes. "Care for those that are different, for the same only care for each other." he said, quoting his father. The Buddhalax hummed in agreement.


	45. Icy Beauties and Crazy Men

_Sorry for the wait! Times for chapter 45! JIRO_

Simba chuckled, watching Krom fold his arms. "Do I really have to come in late?" he asked. Simba nodded. "Yeah. Make an entrance. Dj Swamp is ready to go. Look, I transferred a file of Voodoo Chile to his laptop, and he's got it set up. Show up late, and he'll play it before you walk in all boss like." he said, smiling. Krom rolled his eyes. "All right. Whatever. I'll come in late, but you pay for me and my wife's dinner." he said, and the cat nodded.

Simba sat down, smirking as he sat down. He looked at the other leaders, each conveying an emotion that was normal. Although, he picked up a slight trace of Pokemon in the vicinity, and he felt a chill that made his fur stand up on end. Shrugging it off, he listened to Kurai speak of Lentimas Town's replacement, Meadlund Town. Simba was all for it, and they debated over putting a gym there. "I've got plenty of Halflings to be leaders. Just depends on the type you want there. Mead is made from honey, honey is normally associated with bees, so maybe a Bug gym?" he asked, tilting his head. Kurai chuckled. "Who do you have?" she asked. Simba hummed, finger on his chin. "I've got a Galvantula Halfling that's itching to lave the village. Her name's Charlotte, and she's got a team around Marlon's power level. I guess she can give out the Hive Badge." he said.

Vinci frowned. "But I'm a bug leader." he said. Simba tilted his head. "I've got it. Lenora becomes a rock leader, you become a normal leader, and Charlotte becomes a bug leader." he stated, and Lenora nodded. "I've got a few fossil Pokemon I can use." she said, and Simba nodded. Kurai chuckled. "Very well. It is done. Lenora will now give trainers the mineral badge, and Vinci the basic badge." she stated. Vinci nodded, preferring to use normal type Pokemon, as bugs weren't very appealing to him. Simba checked the clock on the wall, smirking.

Just then, the sound of a guitar sounded, and Homika chuckled, playing along to it. Homika recognized the song as Voodoo Chile by Jimi Hendrix. The Unovan had headed to Johto and gained amazing amounts of fame, his guitar playing inspiring many people. Simba noted that when Krom walked in, thrusting the doors open, the room got warmer. He smiled, walking over to where Homika sat. Granitwarf followed him, standing behind him. Dj Swamp walked in, wearing a harness that held his laptop, and two small arms that held two Poke-pads. The tablets flashed as the mud fish tapped the screens.

Krom smiled at Homika, then grabbed Lance, whose seat was next to Homika. He pressed the champion over his head, then threw him into a wall, where he called out in pain. "Thank you for the seat Lance." he stated. Simba chuckled. "What I tell ya? Funny right? Although, you could have just kicked him." he said, pointing to the unconscious champion lying against the wall. Krom shrugged. "He was in my way. I want this seat. He can fuck off." he said, shrugging. Homika laughed, strumming her bass. Krom smirked over at her.

"How ya been?" he asked. She chuckled, and the room returned to normal temperatures. "I've been good. Why are you here? Miss me much?" she teased, smirking. Krom chuckled. "Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, and she fumbled on her bass, blushing. Simba chuckled. "Never thought I'd see you this happy Whitey." he said, lifting a brow at Homika. She almost froze, before throwing her middle finger Simba's way. "But of course. I have always been number one." he said, chuckling.

The meeting went on, and Krom and Homika weren't paying attention. Skyla grew tired of it, and shot to her feet, storming over to where the two sat. "First you fly a plane into my Skarmory, then you disrespect me by not listening!" she screamed. She was talking about changing the fees to fly from Mistralton to Meadlund, and if it should have an airport. Kurai was all for it, as was Alder, but Krom's lack of attention set her off. Homika grunted, frowning at the Mistralton leader. "Why don't you back off before I fly a plane into your fucking face." she growled out. Skyla frowned, and Elesa tensed up. Krom chuckled. "Granitwarf did as he pleased. I believe in allowing my Pokemon to use their instincts if need be. Shouting out commands allows your opponent to predict your moves." he said.

He chuckled. "Besides, how was my pokemon supposed to win? Your bird was flying around all willy nilly and poor Granitwarf had only one choice. That's the point of a battle, to win. Enjoying yourself is a boon. Remember that next time you talk shit to me." he said, frowning. Simba laughed. "Skyla, sit the fuck down. You want enough money in your pocket to retire early, and the rest of us don't give a fuck. As of now, I am the head of Meadlund Town, and I decided that it will not have an airport, so go fuck yourself on that shit." he said, smirking.

Skyla growled. She turned to Krom. "You're just a bitch! Everyone fights your battles for you! What's next? You gonna hold hands will Colress because you can't handle being Sinnoh champion?" she yelled, and Krom stood to his feet. Skyla shrunk back slightly, the sight of Krom frowning frightening. He lifted his hammer pendant to his lips, praying under his breath before kissing the hammer. He dropped it, then glared at Skyla. A crack resounded throughout the room, and Skyla hit the floor clutching her cheek.

Krom glowered at her. "I don't have to listen to your propositions. I'm Sinnoh Champion, not Unova. You wanna bitch, talk to your fucking girlfriend, since she seems to at least know when someone is better than her." he frowned. Elesa rose, heading over to Skyla. The Mistralton leader stood to her feet and sobbed. Homika chuckled, and Skyla turned on her. "Don't fucking laugh! I- I'll kill you!" she screeched, and Homika stepped in front of Krom, and laughed at Skyla. Krom smirked, and reaching up to Homika's hair, and pulling out her click clacks and watching her hair fall. Homika frowned when she felt the lock of hair fall between her eyes. She turned to Krom, who wore them on his wrist. He shrugged.

"I made you a bass. You can wear your hair down for me." He said. Homika rolled her eyes, turning back to Skyla, who frowned. "Look here fuckface. A plane into your Skarmory isn't the least of your problems if you think you can kill me." she said, smirking. She handed Krom her bass, placing her hands on her hips. Simba noticed the temperature drop, and the scent of Pokemon became stronger. He looked to Kurai, and frowned. Damien was calm, as were her Seviper and Dusclops. Granitwarf was calm, so what Pokemon was getting uppity? Dj Swamp? No, Simba could tell he was relaxed, as always. He shrugged it off.

Elesa stepped in front of Skyla, towering over Homika. The five foot ten ex-leader wore three inch heels, making her one of the tallest people in the room. Homika chuckled. "You honestly think you can intimidate me because your over six feet tall in heels. I'll smack you down to my height, and then knock you the fuck out." she said. Elesa frowned and Homika smirked. Skyla saw the smirk, and shoved Elesa out of the way. Before Skyla could do anything, Homika's fist slammed through her chest and came out so quick, Krom couldn't follow it. Simba saw something unusual as Skyla fell to the ground. He saw small chunks of ice that had formed around the wound, and on her heart, the chilled blood leaking onto the ground.

Elesa was in shock. She screamed, and swung her fist at Homika, who chuckled. Homika ducked, vaulting to her feet. Krom swore he saw her legs fade, but he was dazed from the speed she moved at. Simba saw it clearly though. He saw everything, from the ice in Skyla's chest to the small blunt horns made from ice that sprouted from her head. He frowned. _I always knew something was up with Homika_ Simba thought, watching her. She glared at Elesa, and Simba saw her eyes glow a golden color. The Hex attack caused Elesa to stumble back, where a quick Shadow Claw slit her throat, blood spraying across the Virbank leader's face. Elesa hit the ground, and Kurai frowned. Alder chuckled, and Simba broke out laughing. "I'll call Rapeda. She'll love this. A Staraptor Halfling as Mistralton leader will be good." he said.

Kurai grunted. "Fine." she said. Homika turned to Krom, who laughed. "You know, you look pretty good covered in blood. And the rest is cool too." he said, motioning to her head. She froze, and Simba frowned. He could sense the Psychic, but how could Krom? He'd have to look over his intelligence later. "The rest?" she asked. Krom nodded, placing his fingers next to his temples like horns. The rest of the leaders frowned, confused. Krom shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go get lunch, I'm hungry." he said, and Krom led the Virbank leader from the room, blush across her cheeks.

Simba growled. "I don't get it. How did he do it?" he asked himself. Homika was half Frosslass, that much he knew. He always knew the white hair and blue eyes weren't human, and that she wore her hair up like similar to a Frosslass. She used Psychic and Confuse Ray to prevent anyone from seeing, and once it slightly faded today, Simba calculated that only people with at least fifty percent Pokemon DNA could see through it. He always knew of the legends that the Hinata Akechi, who became Hinata Hitoawa, was half Zekrom. Even if that was true, the Zekrom DNA Krom possess would be too thin to even consider him a Halfling. So, how did he do it?

Krom smiled as he watched the unusual Tepig train with his Emolga, who had done some training since he last saw her. She was now capable of physical combat, using her tail and flying membrane to confuse her opponent. He chuckled, looking over to the rest of his Pokemon, who did as they see fit. Simba walked up to Krom, frowning. "Hey Simba, I've been meaning to talk to you." he said, smiling. Simba tilted his head, his pupils narrowing. "I was wondering if there was anyway I could not have to deal with official shit, but still be champ. I like to come to piss people off, like you." he stated. Simba laughed.

"You could name me Sinnoh Champion, but that would defeat the purpose. You've got Colress, whose under my command, and Amy, who only comes because I ask nicely. So basically, I've got you covered." he said, and Krom nodded. Simba frowned. "I've been meaning to ask you something too." he said. Krom turned to him. "How did you see Homika's real form?" he asked. Krom frowned. "Didn't everybody?" he asked. Simba shook his head. "No. with the way that spell was set up, only beings with Pokemon DNA could see through the spell." he said. Krom frowned. "Oh. Okay, so? I might have Pokemon DNA." he said, shrugging. Simba shook his head. "It's not that you have it, it's how much." he said. Krom blinked, and shrugged. "Okay, I'm a Halfling of sorts. I've also been meaning to ask you about something else." he said.

Simba tilted his head. Krom looked at Acheron. "I met Kyurem the Incomplete himself. He mentioned two clans that always helped the Hitoawa. I know about Alder's clan, the Akumu, but he also mentioned the Malkavi. Who are they?" he asked. Simba sighed. "The Malkavi were a group of mentally challenged peasants that always found work with the Hitoawa. But, they secretly always worked for them, Crossburner in particular. They were advisors, mystics, you know, oracle like jobs. That was what they did, but their darker sides scared many people. When they get angry, they like to leave their opponent in pieces, and if they live, the words they speak are stuck in their heads for life." he said. Krom nodded.

"Are there any left?" he asked. Simba gave Krom a look. A look that told Krom he didn't want the answer to that. "The Malkavi were blessed with a riddle. A riddle that leads to the scroll of Kyurem. The scroll holds knowledge that Arceus fears. For this, the Malkavi were hunted and killed. Eventually, the Malkavi found a way to hide the riddle." he said. Krom frowned. "How?" he asked. Simba chuckled. "By tattooing it on the backs of their children. And for this reason, they always wore clothing on their upper bodies. Even if it meant having a heat stroke. For this, the Malkavi had become known for having tall, lean figures. And as the years progressed, the harming of challenged people became wrong, and unholy to them, so they slowly spread out. They all died out according to my father, except for one." he stated.

Krom tilted his head. "One Malkavi? Wouldn't they be able to find him by his last name?" he asked. Simba laughed. "Not if his last name was changed to Lionheart." he stated. Krom frowned, then realization dawned on him. Kyouhei Lionheart was actually Kyouhei Malkavi, and on his back was a riddle that would lead to the scroll of Kyurem, and possibly defeat Arceus for good, or at least convert his followers. Simba glared at Krom. "I want you to take special care of Kyouhei. His great grandfather was a good man, and my father was very careful to care for his son, and I cared for his son. Once Kyouhei was born, shit hit the fan, and I lost him, until he arrived in my village." he said.

Krom nodded, promising to care for Kyouhei as Simba did his father, and so on. He told Saria, who agreed to help, although, they had to find a way to see that riddle.


	46. The Darkness Behind Ecstacy

Simba hissed at the scent of pheromones, the pungent scent making him jittery. The Luxray was accustomed to the scent, especially at this volume. He smelled the pheromones of a male marking his territory, along with the smell of a female in heat. Only problem was, the female was Saria Hitoawa.

Krom yawned as he sat on the couch, enjoying his day. He scratched the back of his head, grumbling at why he felt the need to mark territory. He was aware Pokemon did it, but someone like him? He felt the need to do it, so it must be for the best. His Pokemon were all with Simba, and it was just him and Saria. Krom figured Kyouhei was off enjoying himself, hopefully training his Pokemon. Simba told him that the marking of territory is so that no other males enter your territory, and if they do, they're signing a death warrant. Especially if a female in heat is on his territory. Although, Krom did smell something different in Saria. She had a more musky scent that caused his focus to break when she walked in the room.

Saria Hitoawa was at a standstill. She went into heat again, and felt the need to mate and reproduce, although she had no one to reproduce with. She was shy about asking her husband in any terms, so she settled for enjoying his company. She rests her head on his shoulder, wondering if he could smell the same pheromones she could. Even if he didn't, the scent of blood was likely in his nose, as it was in her's. She rubbed her head against his shoulder, the contact causing her to bite her lip.

Krom felt Saria rub her head on his shoulder, and then he smelt blood. He looked to her, tilting his head. "Are you okay? Do you need something?" he asked, wondering why she was so affectionate. She shrugged, and Krom chuckled. "You can ask me anything. I'm here for you." he said. She blushed, her hormones acting up. She looked up to Krom, who smiled. She looked down, unsure how to go about speaking to him about what her body was going through. She saw his nostrils flare, and his pupils dilate. Simba had always said that meant either it was too damn dark, or you're wearing too many damn clothes. Saria decided to just ask for a hug, which Krom chuckled at. He hugged his wife, and she groaned under her breath. Her soft breast pressed against his muscled chest. Krom felt his instincts kick in, and could have sworn he felt his teeth poking at his gums.

Krom pulled back, surprising her. He kissed her, causing her to gasp, where his tongue slid into her mouth. As a Halfling, and a Gardevoir one at that, her emotions and sensations were likely triple that of a normal human. His hands made their way to her hips, tugging at the hem off her dress. She leaned back, allowing him to pull it off of her body, discarding it with a grunt. She saw the animalistic flare in his blood red eyes, and that something deep inside his being guided him through this. She didn't even blink before he hoisted her from the ground, her bra discarded. He placed her on the bed, looming over her like a mountain, his heavily muscled body pressed against her's.

She moaned when his tongue slid across her neck. She always was skittish about people touching her neck, but yet she craned her neck back for more. His left hand was on her sensitive breast, kneading the soft flesh delicately. He kissed her, their eyes hazed over with lust. His hand left her breast, trailing down her waist to her hip, where he tore her undergarments from her body, as if he had claws. She squeaked, nervous as he chuckled. The scent of pheromones increased, as cool air hit her. She moaned, and she could clearly see the look in his blood red eyes, as it was reflected by her own crimson orbs.

His seemingly possessed body trailed down her's with an almost serpentine flow. She moaned when his tongue found it's way across her breasts, her erect nipples the fleshy appendage's next target. Looking slyer than a Seviper on a sweet summer Saturday, his body left the bed, his head between her legs. She was unsure of what she would do, but she hoped he was gentle, as it was her first time. As Gardevoir are Pokemon, her _Labia Majora _were peeled back, the more Pokemon like _Labia Minora_ swollen, a deep red in color. The bed was coated in fluids, and even a little blood, and she bit her lip. She felt something warm run against her core, and moaned loudly. She felt the sensation again, moaning just as loudly. Krom chuckled, his tongue traveling up the soft, sensitive flesh a third time. His large hands found their way to her hips, causing her to whimper. He winked, giving her a thumbs up, and she groaned.

She cried out, his tongue entering her. Krom grunted, hating the fleshy barrier known as a hymen. As a Hitoawa, he tore down every wall or barrier in his way, be it on a castle or in a woman. Hr prodded the flesh with his tongue, his saliva slowly eating through the flesh. Saria writhed around him, wrapping her legs around his head as she called out. He hummed, the vibration stimulating. One of his fingers ran with his finger, prodding her insides as she writhed.

His finger moved up to the small nub of flesh known as the _clitoris_, rubbing slowly, almost deliberately. He tongue moved quick, joining his finger instantly before returning to it's former place.

She screamed, her orgasm hitting harder than she'd think. Blood and fluids rushed into Krom's mouth, and he chuckled, lifting his head. Blood trailed down his chin, the sly smirk on his face causing her to blush. Despite the fact that Krom wore loose jogging pants, the garment was painfully tight. Saria slowly rose from the bed, panting as she did so, her half lidded eyes settling below his waist.

She stood, nearly half a foot shorter than the Hitoawa. She looked up at him, and he smiled. She kissed him, standing up on her tiptoes to do so. His hands rested on her rear, and she moaned at how sensitive her flesh was. Her hand trailed down his muscled body, hardened from his harrowing travels, and into his pants. He grunted as her hand met his swollen member, freeing it from his pants. Her other hand hit his waist, sliding the pants down. She smiles at Krom before sinking to her knees, returning the favor.

She stared at his erection, almost unsure what to do. She liked the tip, causing him to groan in pleasure. She smiled, moving her hand up and down the organ. Her speed picked up, and she frowned slightly, as her hands didn't wrap around the thick organ fully. She removed her hand, licking it again. She leaned down, licking the bottom of the shaft, her tongue grazing his balls. He moaned, and she smiled. She took the tip into her mouth, the warmth unusual to both of them. She swiveled her tongue around the organ as she took more into her mouth, Krom moaning louder. She saw his abdomen, the organ poking at the back of her throat. The small organ under her tongue that produced saliva worked more than usual, as she pulled back, then moved forward.

Krom grunted in pleasure. Saria's head bobbed, the saliva covered organ being encased in her warm mouth. He felt pressure build up in his gut, and moaned even louder. Saria massaged his balls, feeling his member swell even more. She pulled the organ from her mouth, a saliva trail from her lips to the swollen tip of the member. She stroked it licking her lips clean. She squeezed the organ, her instincts telling her to pump something from his cock. Her instincts happened to be right, as a rush of warm, sticky white liquid exploded from his cock, and he grunted, closing his eyes. The liquid hit her in the face, causing her to close one of her eyes, the liquid trailing down her chin to drip onto her breasts.

Krom chuckled. She rose to her feet, using Psychic to remove the liquid from her body. Krom grunted, kissing his wife. The young lovers shared a passionate kiss, their hormones still refusing to rest. Saria's hands fell to his chest, and his to her plump rear and he smirked. He hoisted her into the air, placing her on the bed, the sheets soaked in fluid and sweat, even on a late Autumn morning. He grinded his still erect member against her, causing her to moan. She panted, her species not known for endurance. She sat up, trying to gain leverage on the boy. He wouldn't allow it, dominant like a dragon, grunting as she felt her self spun around, his teeth against her earlobe. She grunted, his hand finding it's way back to her breast. Her arm wrapped around his head, his tongue across her neck. He pressed his chest against her back, and she groaned.

The need became too much. She fell forward, on her hands and knees. Her rump was in the air, and she pleaded with her eyes. She didn't care about their species, nor their age, she needed him now. He smirked, squeezing the soft flesh before ramming himself in, shattering her hymen and causing her to scream in pain. Krom stood still, waiting for her signal to go. Saria used Heal Pulse, the pain fainting quickly. She nodded, and Krom pulled out slowly, then slammed back in.

He grunted at how tight and wet she felt. His hands rested on her ass, and he thrusted again, loving the feel of the wet cavern. The ripples of the walls, the heat and warmth, even the emotion. Her emotions slipped, and she used her powers, melding her mind with his. They shared the sensations and feelings. They were the closest thing to one being that any couple could wish to be, the slapping of skin on skin and the scent of musty sweat enhancing the feel. She panted rhythmically, almost in time with his thrusts. He grunted, feeling his orgasm coming. Saria beat him to it, the ecstasy breaking her first. She came hard, provoking him. Their fluids mixed and he grunted.

He didn't pull out, nor did his member become soft. He just kept thrusting, the ecstasy nearly too much for Saria to handle. Krom moved his hands next to her shoulders, leaning over her, their skin touching even more. His instincts were in full control, and his teeth came down, clamping onto her shoulder. She cried out, and felt her blood hit his tongue, some dark, hidden part of him commanding him to mark her with his teeth. His mouth left her shoulder, his bloody tongue sliding across her neck. He leaned down to her ear, their panting the only thing in the house for moments, until Krom whispered into her ear.

"I Love You Saria." he said, panting. She smiled, tears of joy forming in her eyes. He kissed her neck, thrusting harder and enhancing their mind meld. She loved him, the psychic connection so strong and the sensations mixed so well, they wanted to spend eternity like that. But, such things can not happen and her orgasm hit hard, and she fell forward, unable to support herself on her arms anymore. Krom grunted, his orgasm just as hard, blinding him for moments before he fell next to her.

He held her, smiling as they dozed. He wrapped his larger arms around her body, smiling as he held the woman he loved.

Simba rolled his eyes. "Remind me how I allow such young kids to keep me up till four in the morning." he said, grunting. 'Fucking kids! Literally! Their mother fucking eleven! Who the fuck fucks at eleven!?" he yelled, his only audience Sher-Khan. The young Halfling snorted, swing at his father's twitching tail. He frowned, looking through his father's tape recorders. He shrugged, pulling out one. He frowned. It was painted blue, and said 'R.I.P Peace' on it. He clicked it, listening to the recording.

"This is Mufasa Lionheart, head scientist of Ketchum Genetics. Former head scientist, excuse me. That fucking church ruined me. I still have my son, Simba. If you are hearing this, Ash Ketchum has passed on and I have not. I decided t conduct my own investigation, and have found shocking results, possibly proving that Ash Ketchum did not die of natural causes, but might have been assassinated." his father said. "Ash Ketchum passed of natural causes after a long battle and loving day with his family. That was the official report. But I dug deeper, and found some things that frighten me." he said.

"Number one. I headed to the Medical examiner, who seemed unnerved at my appearance. The autopsy had concluded that his heart gave out, likely from all the excitement in his life. However, upon looking at the autopsy report, I found no toxicology report, which means one of two things. He forgot, or he left it out on purposed. I inquired, and he said he merely misplaced it. He lied." His father's voice said, causing Simba to frown.

"Number two, upon clearing out the ranch of Ash Ketchum, and selling Pallet Town back to the Pokemon League, I decided to check his bedroom thoroughly. I found nothing abnormal except one thing. The outfit the grand champion died in was gone. Either it was still on his body, or it was taken." His father's voice stated.

"Number three. The Westborough Baptist Church hated Ash Ketchum. After he died, they tore down his ranch, and his special Pokemon schools, his restaurants, and even Ketchum Genetics. Simba, if you are hearing this, listen closely. What I am about to tell you could change the world." he said. "The last person to battle Ash Ketchum before his death was Gary Oak. I found this harmless, except for one thing. His Pidgeot missed a Toxic, then was defeated by Ash's Staraptor." he said.

"I believe th3 Toxic splattered onto Ash's missing outfit, then into his skin, killing him. It would be an accident if I'm right. Gary would apologize, cry and all would be normal. No. Because the day Ash Ketchum died, Gary Oak wore a golden cross around his neck." he stated, and Simba froze. If his father was correct, then the Westborough Baptist Church employed Gary Oak to kill his best friend, and watched as his empire, a reminder of Ash's superiority, be torn down. It seemed plausible.

Simba growled, his form shifting. "Gary Oak, if you are behind this, you will know pain no living being has ever known." he stated, heading off to the dungeon, where Cheren Westborough was held captive.


	47. The Memories Came To The Surface

Simba growled as he walked into the dungeon, frowning at Cheren Westborough. He flared his nostrils, smelling metal, blood, and surprisingly, lilacs. Although, something mixed with the lilacs that caused Simba to scowl deeper. The scent of jasmine caught his nose. "Is there no good in the world anymore?" he said aloud, causing Cheren to glare at him. Simba walked over, and sat in a single wooden chair. He frowned at the former Aspertia leader. "You smell like Hilbert Touya Black. Why?" he asked. Cheren kept silent, staring daggers at Simba. "Would you like to see him?" he asked, tilting his head. Cheren's eyes portrayed hope, but Simba's smirk wiped it from him. "Hilbert, or Blackie, as I believe you call him, is residing in Nuvema Town. I have a Kadabra Halfling on him at all times, ready to teleport him to me at any moment." he said.

He sighed. "Although, I may had there and dispose of him myself. I've grown tired of hunting him when he's already under my paw." he said, looking at his hand. Cheren growled, and Simba laughed. "Do you want to know why I've been trailing him and his lover, Hilda Touko White?" he asked, referring to the former's sister. Cheren growled, but his eyes showed Simba what he wanted to see. "Very well. Relax, and let me tell you why the twins, best known as Black and White, are still alive, shall I?" he said, and Cheren grunted.

"My father was also a doctor. He happened to be in Virbank around the time Ash Ketchum became champion of Unova. At the time, Homika Blackwater was twelve. The young Frosslass Halfling was happy, and fun loving. Then she turns up as a victim in a rape homicide case my father involved himself in. The rape victim as Homika, and the homicide victim ass her older brother, or younger, what have you. The Absol Halfling that tried to protect the Frosslass Halfling from evil. Sounds noble. My father ran so many tests, he'd retest his retests. And he came to one conclusion. The fugitive on the run for those crimes, even two hundred years after the fact, is the brother, Black." he said, and Cheren growled.

"That's a lie!" he yelled. Simba chuckled. "Is it? When you have scientific evidence, and you can read the memories of the victims. Then what happened? Their mother died, her womb removed. The home they lived in, burnt down, replaced only months later. The next home they lived in and very single home for over a hundred years after the death of Ash Ketchum. Burnt. They were hunted, each home from the mother's womb to a Lacunosa cabin burnt to the ground. Those two wretches, like a pride lands Mightyena, ran from the only thing that could end them and make them pay for their deeds." he said.

"The person hunting them for everything they did was Mufasa Lionheart. My father. He lost the serum he invented, and passed on after my birth. But he left everything to me, and I kept on his work. He left tapes, stating that I should rebuild Ketchum Genetics if at all possible. But he made sure to tell me that you were giving the serum to him, and he gave it to his sister. After I found that someone my father supply such a serum for was giving it to another who he was hunting, I took that as an insult. So, I'm making it my job to make you as miserable as possible." he stated, frowning.

He snapped his fingers, and the twins appeared, in shock at the sight of Cheren in chains. "Who goes first Cheren? Him, or her?" he asked. Simba sensed that Krom was awakening, and wondered if he should invite the trainer to show him how to properly crush someone. He decided on it, and teleported Krom to him. "Hey Simba, what's with the twins?" he asked, grunting. He explained the situation, and by time he was done, Krom was angered by the sight of Hilbert, who he held back with his mind. "Now, Cheren lives. We need him to crush the church, or at least piss them off. Who dies first?" he asked Krom.

He wondered what went through the Hitoawa's skull. If he really cared for Homika, he'd choose to kill her first, which he did. Simba summoned his blade, but Krom grabbed his wrist. "Let me." he said, taking the blade from the Halfling. Simba chuckled. Krom plunged the blade through Hilda's stomach, and she cried out. Simba laughed, as she was pregnant, and Krom decided to deal as much damage to Hilbert as possible. He twisted the blade, and she cried out, blood soaking the blade. Simba snapped his fingers, and before Hilbert could do anything, two long, lean hands erupted from the shadows, pulling him back, and holding him. Hilbert was shoved forward, the golden eyes of Kyouhei Malkavi Lionheart glaring at him.

"Now do you see Cheren? This is what your kind does to us. You cross bearing scum walk about ruining everything from our lives to Ash Ketchum's empire. I always wanted to meet the man, and I possibly could have, if not for your kind." he said, and Cheren growled. Krom pulled the blade from her stomach, severing her head in one swipe. Simba saw the resolve in Hilbert shatter, and he waved his hand. "Krom, follow. Kyouhei, finish him." he stated.

Krom and Simba left the dungeon. "Not bad. You have the resolve to kill the innocent in times of war. I applaud you. Just one thing." he said. Krom tilted his head. "If you ever keep me up for almost twenty hours with your sexcapades, I'll fucking throw you in the dungeon with Cheren. I mean it." he said, grumbling as he walked off. Krom chuckled, heading back home.

Saria smiled as Krom walked in. "Where did you go?" she asked. Krom shrugged. "Simba teleported me in for some prisoner dispatching. It was simple, and clean." he said, and Saria chuckled. "Where's Kyouhei?" she asked. Krom shrugged again. "Simba told him to take care of some prisoner. I'm sure he'll be back soon." he said, and she laughed.

Kyouhei threw the man across the room, the serum freezing him as a sixteen year old boy. Kyouhei growled at him, and he frowned, grabbing the sword Krom discarded. He swung it at the boy, who stood still. Cheren called to him, telling Hilbert to cut him free. Kyouhei frowned, his eye twitching. The boy growled, lunging at Kyouhei with the blade. He leaned to the side, tripping Hilbert. He hit the ground with a thud, the blade clattering to the ground, where Kyouhei grasped it. He grabbed the boy's shirt, and dragged him over to Cheren, placing his face at Cheren's knees, as Cheren was restrained to be on his knees. Kyouhei stepped on his back, blade in hand.

"Blade of dwarf make, blade of Halfling's hands, allow me to show no mercy as I kill this man." he said, plunging the blade through Hilbert's throat, the blood spraying onto Cheren. "Coated in tainted blood you shall be, until of Arceus this world is free. Remember today, remember tonight, as her head hit the floor, of you his mind lost sight." Kyouhei spoke, his words boring into the mind of Cheren. He pulled the blade from the throat of Hilbert Touya Black, wiping the blood off on Cheren's face, slicing his cheek open.

Simba chuckled as he walked through Nacrene Town. Sinnoh was angered, and sent two thousand Solders of Arceus to assassinate Krom. Krom stood at the gateway into Pinwheel Forest, Granitwarf next to him. The soldiers charged, and Simba chuckled.

Krom rolled to the side, his pole axe finding purchase, blood spraying through the air. Granitwarf slammed his hammer into the chest of a churchgoer, turning to slam into a Machoke. Krom spun, slicing into a Mienshao, coming down to cut into a Serperior. He came up, a Crobat falling in two as Krom came down, the poison Pokemon's acidic blood spraying through the crowd. Granitwarf used Dark Pulse, knocking back a wall of humans. Simba joined the fray, ramming a wooden staff into the skull of a man, jabbing his blade through a Machamp. A woman came up behind Krom, her noiseless footsteps leaving the Hitoawa vulnerable. Just then, a pair of hands appeared, clamping around her mouth and behind her ear. The hands wrung themselves, snapping her neck with an audible crack. Kyouhei sprung into the fray, his hands on Simba's shoulders. He vaulted himself from the Halfling's shoulders, landing on a Munchlax, snapping it's neck.

The four fought with vigor, enjoying a battle after the peace set in. The enemy's number dwindled, hitting five hundred before long. Simba told Krom to head home, spend the night with Saria. Kyouhei refused to leave, his body constantly moving with sadistic flare. The five hundred enemies that stood in front of them refused to retreat, and Simba grew tired of their pestering appearances. Now they dare attempt to follow Krom back to his home. No, they shall not reach his home. He told Kyouhei to go home, but the Malkavi only growled. Simba sighed, handing him his blade. "I won't need it." he said, and Kyouhei nodded. The five hundred charged as one, and Simba lifted his staff into the air. He sensed the ground, seeing power lines resting near gas lines.

He smirked. "You! Shall! Not! Pass!" he yelled, slamming his staff to the ground, using Thunder. The power lines spasmed under the ground, sending electric through the town, Simba's powers restricting the range of the power. The lines overloaded, exploding and taking the gas lines with them. A huge explosion rung out, screams of pain ringing out. The five hundred saw a flash of light, searing pain, then nothing, like dragon's flame. Simba turned, his gray cloak billowing in the breeze. Kyouhei shrugged, following Simba.

Simba and Krom walked into the meeting, both seeming a little angered. Krom grabbed Crasher Wake, who sat next to Homika, and threw him across the room, and he slammed into a wall with a crunch. He sat next to Homika, glaring at the Sinnoh Leaders. Simba sighed. "Who was it?' he asked. None answered. "Who sent two thousand cross bearers after Krom? Yes, I set them up, yes I killed them. But, Nacrene City suffered harsh damages. Power lines and gas lines are down, and a heap of burnt bodies are laying in the town square." he said.

Krom smiled at Homika. Then he turned to the league. "I need to ask. If I commit a supposed crime in Pinwheel, does that affect me anywhere else?" he asked. Simba shook his head. "No. Killing Hilda white was legal, as I was going to, but you wanted to." he said, freezing the league with his words. Simba picked up a trace of fear in Homika's eyes, as where she was, so was her brother. "If only I knew what happened to him." Krom growled out, and Simba chuckled. "You wanna see?" he asked, picking up the remote, displaying footage of the dungeon.

The footage played back, and Homika shook slightly. "Kyouhei gave Cheren what he deserved, but I do remember something else." he said, pulling Hilbert's baseball cap from his pocket, placing it on the table. "This is what happens when a Lionheart gets bored. My father hunted these two since the day he performed an autopsy on Sephiroth Blackwater. Their mother was killed, her womb removed. Every home they stayed at for even a hundred plus years after Ash's death as destroyed, and then, I finally decided to end it. So, whoever wants the hat can have it." he said, shrugging.

Marlon shot to his feet. "Their holding a gym leader captive, and killed two innocent people! How by my Wailord's blubber are they not being arrested!?" he called. Homika growled, shooting to her feet. Krom stood up slowly, giving Homika a soft smile. With in a blink of an eye, Marlon was against the wall, Krom's hand around his throat. 'After what he did to Homika, Kyouhei showed him mercy. I'd have done much worse. You better make sure your Pokemon are ready, because tomorrow morning, I'm going to kill every single one of your Pokemon and feast on their flesh. And then I'll beat that fake tan out of you, and that's if Kyouhei doesn't get to you first. The only reason I'm killing you is because I want to see the look on your face when I defeat your team with one Pokemon." he said, throwing Marlon across the room. He walked over to Homika, grabbing her hand roughly. She tensed up, and he sighed. "Let's go. I'll leave the world league less if I stay here." he said, growling at the league. Simba chuckled.

He began seeing more Halflings at the table. Now, if only he could get some more at the table. But who to kill? There were so many choices. Simba chuckled again, causing Amy to roll her eyes.


	48. Musical Enlightenment

Granitwarf, Saria and Kyouhei followed Krom to Humilau, teleporting themselves to the gym, where the leader stood in his signature blue pants and no shirt. Marlon threw a Pokeball, sending out a Carracosta. The turtle glared across the field at the dwarf. Krom told Granitwarf to make sure that turtle doesn't leave this gym alive. The dwarf exploded across the field, the turtle using Shell Smash and Protect together. The Pokemon's shell decreased in size, allowing it to move twice as fast. Granitwarf threw his hammer, and Krom caught it. The dwarf swung his fist, the turtle's newly achieved speed allowing it to evolve. Krom growled, and Granitwarf used Dark Pulse. The turtle leapt into the air, responding to a call of Waterfall. The Pokemon cloaked itself in rapid waters, charging at the dwarf. It struck Granitwarf's heavily muscled chest, and he flexed his mighty pectoral muscles, throwing the turtle back.

The dwarf leapt in the air, his feet connecting with the face of the turtle, it's head leaving it's shoulders. The Pawniard appeared, dragging the corpse from the field. Marlon growled, sending out his Jellicent. Krom called for Dark Pulse, the octopus floating away. Krom grit his teeth, his hate for Marlon causing his grip on the hammer to tighten. Marlon called for Will-O-Wisp, the ring of blue flames flying towards the dwarf. Krom called for Flare Blitz, the dwarf rolling his had as flame cloaked him. The blue flames mixed with the bright orange ones, making a shinning white flame barrier that he used to slam into the water Pokemon, who called out. The scent of cooked octopus hit Krom's nostrils, and his mouth watered slightly. The Pawniard raced to grab the corpse. "Bring me a piece of that thing! And not a hairy part!" he called to his Pawniard, who he decided to call the Stealth Rangers. Kooky came over, handing Krom one of the Pokemon's tentacles.

Krom bit into the seafood, growling at Marlon as he did so. Marlon sent out a Golduck, and Granitwarf scoffed. He placed his hands at his side, cupped. He glew gold, and shot a Solarbeam from between his palms. The duck jumped over, the dwarf changing his trajectory to strike, but to no avail. Marlon called for Soak, and the duck spat very dark water, designed to turn the dwarf into a water type Pokemon. The dwarf used Flamethrower, burning the water and striking the now useless leg of the duck. Granitwarf used Thunder Punch, the duck, well, ducking. Granitwarf used Low Kick, kicking the duck into the air, where a close range Fire Blast scorched it's flesh. The Stealth Rangers grabbed the corpse, Kooky tearing a wing off for Krom, who happily feasted upon the flesh of his foe, just as he said.

Marlon growled, sending out a Samurott. Kooky looked over at the samurai otter, walking up. He patted the dwarf on the shoulder with the side of his blades, wanting this one. Krom pulled Granitwarf's Pokeball from his belt, returning the dwarf. He sent out Dj Swamp, who sat in a corner with his music setup. Marlon laughed. "So much for beating me with one Pokemon!" he called over. Krom saw the huge shadow of the Wailord closing in, hating the make up of the gym. No roof was good, but behind Marlon was also wide open. Krom growled, telling Kooky to finish his foe.

A great parry of blades rung out. Razor shell was blocked by Metal Claw, and Night Slash parried itself. The otter came down, and Kooky leapt up onto it's back. The Pokemon used X-scissor, ramming the blades into the throat of the otter, and groaning sadistically as he did so. He pulled the blades out, four sprays of blood erupting, before the head of the otter fell off. The Pawniard jumped back into the corner, but not before snarling darkly at Marlon. Music erupted from Dj Swamp; Rick Derringer's "Real Unovan" Krom chuckled, humming along to the lyrics.

He through the Pokeball containing Granitwarf out. The dwarf erupted wearing multiple feathered boas, and Krom laughed. He threw the boas off, reaching down to his chest, tearing off his bright yellow Pikachu leather shirt with a roar and throwing it at Marlon. The dwarf pranced around the field, flexing his massive muscles. He struck poses, the music seemingly flowing with his movements. He walked back to his original place, and the music stopped. The next thing he knew, a fifty foot long, fifteen hundred pound Wailord Body Slammed him, and he disappeared from sight.

Marlon exploded at the referee. "Call the fucking match! Call it!" he screamed. The ref stood still. "Why are you not fucking calling the match!? It was a one on five match! I won! Why aren't you calling the fucking match!?" he yelled. The ref furrowed his brow. "Now hold on. He's using a move. See the blue light? Once the light is gone, I'll count to three, and if nothing happens, you win Marlon." he said, and Krom frowned. The light disappeared, and Marlon cheered. The ref counted one, and Dj Swamp closed his eyes. He chuckled, starting the song from the beginning. The Wailord shook on two, the ref freezing. The whale slowly started to rise from the ground, the dwarf underneath it.

Marlon gaped. The dwarf had pressed the nearly one ton whale above his head. He was different. He was five feet tall, and even heavier in build. His bearded mustache was thicker, and his beard had two small braids on the edges, and silver rings all through it. His hair held two small braids on each side, and then one long braid near his ear. Other than that, his hair was wild and untamable. The dwarf walked around the gym holding the whale, everyone in stark shock. He pressed the whale multiple times, walking close to Marlon. He glared at the leader, then nodded. He began to shake his head vigorously before he launched the huge whale into the air.

His middle fingers came up, causing some of the audience to gasp at the dwarf's vulgarity. He then jumped into the air, grabbing the whale. He turned in midair, slamming the whale onto the ground. The body slam set off a shockwave that destroyed the gym. The bleachers exploded, and the walls crumbled. People flew about, the challenger and his friends behind Dj Swamp, who laughed. Once everyone recovered, minus the whale, the dwarf stomped around what used to be the crater, spewing obscenities in Pokemon.

"Let me hear you fucking water loving fuckface! Let me fucking you bitches!" he screamed, twirling his hand before cupping his ear. The Pawniard appeared, cheering. The dwarf stomped across the gym, repeating. He did sop on the north and south ends of the gym, giving a thumbs up. "We gonna end this botch ass whale!" he yelled, causing the Pawniard to laugh. The dwarf ran about the gym, vaulting himself into the air so high, he might not need a plane to defeat a Skarmory. When he came back into view, his entire left leg glew white, a fusion of Blaze Kick, and Giga Impact. When he hit, all was lost for Humilau City.

A shockwave rung out, so huge, it blew the town away. The Poke-Center crumbled, flying in pieces into the ocean, along with every home and structure in, on or around the city. Marlon stood still, but wasn't very lucky. His shoes tore from his feet, along with his pants. Then, his fake tan started to peel. Shinning bronze skin peeled away like a Seviper's Shed Skin on Sunday, revealing pale, pasty snow white skin. The blue hair dye he wore broke apart from his hair, revealing a head of matted ginger colored hair. Even his teeth couldn't handle the mighty dwarf's power, yellowing instantly. His contacts blew away, his eyes a foul olive green. The shock died out, and Krom exploded laughing at the sight of Marlon.

The dwarf leapt up, standing o the Wailord corpse, screaming as he pranced around the corpse. "Fuck yeah!" he yelled, singing to the music. "_When it comes crashing down it destroys the town_,_ dun dun dun dun Marlon's Wailord! That fuck-ing bitch ass Wailord!_" he sung, cheering on his victory. Saria chuckled, using Psychic to take a badge from Marlon's pocket, the badge floating from his pants, which were in the water. She handed the badge to Krom, who laughed as he walked out.

Simba and Homika hit the floor, laughing hysterically. "Fucking priceless! Evolving like that!" Simba managed, his normal calm visage gone. He sprung to his feet, Homika grunting as she did the same. "I fucking love this shit!" he said. He laughed a Marlon. "Where's your mighty Wailord now you pasty cracker looking bitch! Oh wait, DEAD!" he yelled, laughing. Alder chuckled, as did Kurai. Simba took a deep breath. "Okay, new gym. How about an underwater town where Nimbasa used to be. Atlantis Town or some shit. Dark gym. Gives the deep sea badge. I've got a Crawdaunt Halfling who'll love it." he said, and Kurai nodded. Simba sighed, breaking out into another round of laughter.

Krom growled as he stepped out of the gym. The Three Musketeers glaring down of them. Terrakion's blood red horns and light colored body portrayed a more noble figure. Cobalion stepped forward, using his telepathy to speak. _We sensed distress coming from this location. And yet, all we find are you three_ he said, his lyrical accent portraying his noble appearance. Kyouhei giggled, jumping onto Virizion's back. The doe like legendary froze. "I want his one! I'll call her Pinky!" he shouted. Said legendary was not amused. _You fool! I am male! I am the mighty Virizion! Not this Pinky!_ He yelled psychically. "You are the Swords of Justice." Krom stated. Terrakion nodded. _Da. Who else would we be?_ He said, his thick accent fitting his appearance. Saria nodded too. "And why are you here?" she asked. Virizion grunted as Kyouhei pet him. _We are here to join in the battle against Arceus. Lord Zekrom has grown tied of us, and told us to draw our swords for Arceus or against him. We have chosen to fight the horse, as we are superior to horses._ Virizion spoke, his lyrical accent increasing the sound of his nobility.

Terrakion froze. _What by my horns is that thing!?_ He screamed, seeing Marlon charging them, still not wearing clothing. The bulldog like legendary shrunk back. _By my mama's hot borsch, that is repulsive_! He screamed. Even Cobalion shuddered. _Oui. I must agree with you._ He said. Krom frowned. Kyouhei leapt from Virizion's head, landing in front of Marlon. He grabbed Marlon's arms, swinging him around. Krom grabbed his ankles, and they pulled as hard they could, until they heard the tell tale snap of bone. Krom grunted, clenching his muscles as he pulled harder, tearing his legs from his body, and Kyouhei tugged his arms off. Saria used Psychic to throw the body into the water. "Being so vulgar while legendary Pokemon are in our presence! How childish!" she said, folding her arms.

The beast chuckled. Cobalion nodded. _"I believe I speak for all of us when we say that we will join you. You may give us names as you please, but nothing derogatory._ He said, and Krom laughed. Kyouhei had taken Virizion, and Saria walked up to Cobalion. "I'll call you, Bonaparte." she said, and Cobalion bowed, and she smiled, leaping onto the Pokemon's back. Krom laughed, jumping onto the back of Terrakion with Warriorf, the newly evolved dwarf laughing. "Alright! I'll call you Sherman! Let's head back to the village!" Krom called, and the legendary Swordsman burst toward Pinwheel Village.

Simba threw his leg up, and a three fingered hand slapped his leg away. He used Thunder, the foe floating away. He jumped and used Thunder Punch, the green Mewtwo using Protect. They both landed, the Mewtwo panting. "Not bad. You've gotten better." he said, and the cat smiled. Simba threw him a wooden staff, and grabbed his from against a tree. "Now let's see how you do with a staff." he said, and the cat charged.

The cat came down, the lion coming up to parry. He rolled his staff in his fingers, pelting the cat in his abdomen. The cat grunting as he jumped back. "Come on, you've got to do better than that. With an open mind, you should think every which way possible, not just sheer force." he said. The cat nodded. The cat charged, spinning and going for Simba's legs. Simba slammed his staff to the ground, blocking the cat's strike. He thrusted upward, shoving the cat back. He rolled the staff, jabbing the cat's chest and abdomen until the cat dropped the staff. He rested the staff on the Mewtwo's shoulder. "If these were blades, you'd be dead." he said, shrugging.

The cat's mind was extremely open. He sat in a small windowless hut with Ishron. A small cooking fire was lit, the only light in the room. Smoke floated through the air, both the cat and fox Halfling thinking thoughts they'd never think of. The thought of Kunoichi didn't bother Ishron, and the thought of existing no longer plagued the Mewtwo. He lifted the paper wrapped flesh to his lips, inhaling the taste of the Serperior. The snake Pokemon made a great tool for Spiritual Enlightenment. He didn't know why, but Simba said he had to smoke 'Jah Serperior Herb' to open his mind and make him focus more. If only he could stop seeing flying Pikachu with bottles of Ketchup.


	49. The Roots Of Life

Saria had heard from Simba that Alder's Grandson was in White Tree Hollow, a battle facility on their way home. Krom decided to stop by, and challenge the trainer. He assumed he'd have a bug team, as Alder used bugs. He had received Foxy from Simba, the fox eager to battle the Akumu. They had arrived not that long before dark, and decided to rest. The Poke-Center was accessible, the Nurse a worshipper of Mew. Krom and Saria had shared the bed while Kyouhei slept on Pinky, the deer uncomfortable with the boy's personality. Bonaparte had decided to rest as well, slumbering in the room off to the side. The wall was knocked down so Sherman could fit in, the Terrakion's horns too wide. Krom had chuckled, and dozed lightly as he felt the temperature drop.

The next morning, Krom had awoken early, and headed off to the Tree Hollow. The battle facility was under a tree, set in it's roots. As it was so early, he was able to race straight to the ornate room that was obviously the end. As the head, he'd show up here eventually. Krom decided to wait, growing impatient soon. He grunted, wondering why he was so late, as he'd still awoken late enough for everyone to have already awoken. He grunted, ready to hunt through White Forest for the trainer when the temperature dropped, and Benga Banjirou Akumu walked in alongside Homika, who had shown her true form.

Both trainers froze at the sight of Krom and co. He waved. "Hey Homika! Fancy meeting you here!" he called over. Homika waved nervously, and Kyouhei giggled. Saria frowned, folding her arms as she glared sternly at the boy. Benga laughed, his teeth seeming sharper than normal. "You're Krom, right? Gramps said you'd be coming." he said, walking over to the center of the room. He pulled a bag containing twigs from his back, setting it on the ground. He had three Pokeballs on his waist, and he smirked at the Hitoawa. "I made sure to grab my best Pokemon. You ready to go, or what?" he said, and Krom chuckled, sending out Foxy.

Krom wasn't expecting the grandson of Alder to send out a Garchomp, but he wasn't deterred. Benga called for Dragon Claw, the shark dragon's claws glowing blue as he charged. Krom called for Sucker Punch, the fox moving quickly and striking, causing the dragon to stumble back. Benga called for Fire Blast, and Krom called for Flamethrower. The two Pokemon shot flame from their maws, the close range causing an explosion. Both Pokemon grunted as they slid back, the cloud of smoke between them. Benga called for Dig, and the dragon jumped into the ground, growling. Krom cursed under his breath.

Krom called for Night Daze, hoping the shockwave will throw the dragon off. Foxy unleashed the explosive wave, and the ground shook. Benga called for Dragon Claw, the shark exploding from the ground and striking Foxy, who grunted as she flew back, hitting the ground with a hiss. The fox sprung to her feet, eyes glowing. Benga chuckled. Benga called for Fire Blast, and the shark shot the mass flame from his maw, and Krom called for Dark Pulse, the rings colliding with the flame. Garchomp had the advantage, and Foxy was forced to jump back to avoid the flame. Krom growled, wondering if he should call off the fox and switch her. She growled, her blue eyes piercing the dimly lit room.

Benga called for Stone Edge, the shark shooting sharp rocks from around his body. Foxy used Protect, blocking the attack with ease. Benga chuckled, calling for Dragon Claw, the shark surging forward to swing his claws at Foxy. Krom called for Night Slash, and Foxy's claws glew, and she charged. The two Pokemon surged past each other, neither showing any sign of pain. Foxy turned, one single cut under her eye, and Garchomp turned, three on his chest. Benga chuckled, calling for Aerial Ace. The dragon jumped into the air, charging towards Foxy cloaked in silver energy.

Krom smirked. "Alright Foxy! Use Dragon Tail!" he called. Benga blinked. "But Zoroark doesn't have a tail." he said. Foxy rolled her head, her mane becoming coated in blue energy. She surged forward, ducking under the shark. She flung her neck back, her mane colliding with the Garchomp, sending it into the ceiling. The dragon grunted, being forced back into his Pokeball for a Volcarona. The moth hissed, and Krom smirked.

Benga grunted, calling for Quiver Dance. Krom frowned, knowing the ability to boost the power and speed of his foe. Krom called for Extrasensory, the fox growling as she used her psychic powers to damage her foe's senses. The moth stumbled, Quiver Dance made useless. Krom called for Dark Pulse, the rings striking the moth, knocking it back. Benga grunted, calling for Bug Buzz. Krom called for Dig, the ground helping block the noise. The fox hid under the ground, the noise muffled. Benga chuckled, calling for Roost. The moth hit the ground, recovering it's strength. Krom grunted. Foxy exploded from the ground, striking the moth. She spun and used Night Slash. The bug stumbled back, Foxy's Focus Blast knocking it to the ground. Benga chuckled, calling for Overheat. The moth glew red, and flame shot in every direction, and Foxy called out. When the light faded, Volcarona hit the ground, exhausted, and Foxy hit the ground smoking.

Krom growled. He called to the fox, but she did not rise. Krom pulled a Pokeball from his belt, returning the fox. He sent out Sherman, the bulldog deer grunting. Benga chuckled, calling for Quiver Dance. Krom called for Stone Edge, the stones shooting from around the Terrakion, but the dancing moth avoided. Krom tried to think of a move that would catch Benga off guard, but failed to think of one. He decided to go with the obvious choice. "Quick Attack!" he called. The bull deer shot forward, crashing into the Volcarona, who fluttered back, shaking it's head. Krom called for Stone Edge again. The stones struck, knocking the moth to the ground and defeating it. Krom cheered, watching Benga send out Garchomp.

Benga called for Dragon Tail, and the shark's tail glew blue. The shark charged, and Krom called for Aura Sphere, the bull shooting the ball of energy, striking the shark, who stumbled back. Krom called for Sacred Sword, and Terrakion shot forward, energy horn coming from the center of his massive horns. He struck the shark, who grunted as it hit the ground. Krom called for Close Combat, and the bull reared up, stomping the dragon repeatedly. When the dust cleared, the dragon was defeated, and Benga chuckled. "Not bad. Let's see how your legendary fares against mine!" he yelled, sending out Latios, the more offensive half of the eon twins.

Krom growled. He called for Stone Edge, and Benga yelled for the dragon to dodge. The stones flew at the jet like dragon, who avoided easily. Benga called for Draco Meteor, and the dragon shot a ball of energy into the air. Krom cursed, calling for Sacred Sword. He knew the attack would be ineffective, but he had to try. The bull charged, energy horn nearing the dragon. Benga chuckled, calling for Protect. Just then, the ball of energy Latios shot into the air exploded into many balls of draconic energy, striking the field. Sherman grunted, his left front leg struck. He stumbled, the meteor like balls pelting him many times. Krom cursed, yelling for Quick Attack.

Sherman stood to his feet, groggy. He cloaked himself in white energy, charging the dragon. Benga called for Luster Purge, and the dragon shot a pink beam of energy, striking Sherman head on. The bull deer flew back, crashing into the ground. The Swordsman stood, but grunted as he looked at his injured leg. Krom growled. Benga chuckled, calling for Dragon Claw. Krom called for Giga Impact, and the Pokemon charged, cloaked in swirling energy. The eon twin's claws glew blew, and he swung down. They struck, an explosion ringing out. When the dust cleared, both Pokemon wobbled in the center of the arena, before Sherman fell defeated. Benga laughed. "Guess Latios is better." he said, smirking.

Krom was enraged, but tried to remain composed. One of his Pokeballs shook, and he grabbed it, throwing it across the field. Foxy erupted from the ball, roaring so loud, it shook the room. Benga chuckled, calling fro Draco Meteor. The ball shot into the air, where Foxy leapt. She grabbed the ball in her paws, throwing it at the dragon. Benga called for Protect, and the ball split into many, striking the barrier the dragon protected himself with. Krom cheered the fox on, and she hit the ground, growling. Benga called for Luster Purge, the psychic attack striking Foxy. The fox shrugged it off, and growled. Benga chuckled, calling for Dragon Claw. The dragon charged, claws blue. Foxy screamed, using Hyper Voice to knock the dragon into a wall, where it exploded forth, frowning. Krom knew Simba trained Foxy, and he gave him a new command to issue, but Krom was nervous. Now was as good as ever, he guessed. "Foxy, use Mayhem Burst!" he called.

Foxy's eyes glew, and Latios froze to the spot. She opened her mouth and paws, energy charging at each point. A fusion of Hyper Beam, Night Daze, Dark Pulse and Imprison, Mayhem Burst was designed to finish a foe in one fell swoop. The three black energy beams raced across the field, fear evident in the dragon's eyes. They struck with a mighty crash, the tree itself shaking vigorously. When the dust cleared, Latios laid defeated on the ground, wings gone. Foxy roared, eyes glowing. Krom cheered, returning the fox. Benga stood in shock. Not only had his legendary Pokemon been defeated so easily, his wings were gone. He returned the dragon, and shook of the shock.

The five spent the day together, and Alder joined them in the evening. "Hello, young trainers." he said, smiling. The five waved. Alder chuckled. "It took me a while to get her, having to go through Undella." he said. Homika chuckled. 'What're ya doing here, old man?" she asked. Alder shrugged. "I came here to congratulate Krom of course. And besides, I came bearing gifts." he said, handing Krom a Pokeball. Krom thanked Alder, who nodded. "I'll be in Undella planning the next Pokemon League Tournament. Come visit me sometime, and I'll tell you when to be ready." he said. Krom nodded, and Alder walked away.

Krom flung the Pokeball, and a Gible came out, sparkling as he opened his large mouth. Krom blinked at the dragon, and Saria laughed. "He's so cute!" she squealed, picking up the dragon and hugging it. Krom blinked, then shrugged. "You want him?" he asked. She nodded, and hugged the dragon, who sweat dropped. "I'll call him Jaws!' she said, happy. She placed the little dragon down, and he called out. Bonaparte, Sherman, and Pinky came over, looking down at the young dragon. They looked to each other, then nodded. This Pokemon would be the final Sword of Justice, replacing their fallen disciple, Keldeo.

Krom sent all of his Pokemon back to Simba, who smiled at Homika. "Nice to see you without that annoying spell." he said. She grunted. Simba chuckled. "I take you guys are gonna rest here for a while?' Simba inquired, and Krom nodded. "Kyouhei wants to train Pinky, and Pinky is training the Gible. Along with Bonaparte and Sherman, so I'll leave the big guy behind. Saria wants to spend some time with Homika, and get to know her for some reason. I was going to take Warriorf and head to Undella and find Alder." he stated, and Simba nodded. Simba opened his hand and summoned Krom's pole axe. "Here, take this. You might need it." Simba said, chuckling. He turned, waving behind his shoulder before teleporting back to Pinwheel.

Krom had left, and Kyouhei and Saria rested in White Forest with Homika and Benga. It turned out, the Akumu clan descended from Volcarona, making Benga a Halfling of sorts. Kyouhei giggled, playing with a Misdreavus he found. He decided to call her Missy, although Benga insisted that her name was Demona. Pinky walked up to Benga, shaking his head. _You must let it go. That fool will never get it through his skull._ He said, sighing. Benga turned, walking away chuckling.

Homika sat with Saria, and they chatted happily. "You know, I couldn't sense that you were a Halfling back in Castelia. How could Simba?" Saria asked. Homika shrugged. "Beats me. Guess it's because he's older than you. Although, he's stronger than me, and I'm almost three times his age." she said, shaking her head. Saria hummed in agreement. "So, do you think the legends of the Hitoawa are true? That they're descended from Zekrom?" she asked. Homika shrugged. "I guess. I mean, look at his actions. It might be true, as he's playful like electric Halflings, but noble enough to be a dragon. I guess that'd explain why he's been giving me gifts, as female dragons choose their mates." he said.

Saria hummed. "Although, didn't they say that male dragons attack females they find unattractive?" she asked. Homika nodded. "But they only give gift to females they're attracted to." she said, tilting her head. Saria hummed again. "True. Guess that explains why he gives you gifts." Saria said, and Homika froze.

Krom and Granitwarf walked the mighty Route 14, chuckling. The route was easy to travel, and serene. Krom and Granitwarf looked at the sights and sounds, passing various trainers on the road, defeating any challengers. All was well, and the nearly made it to Undella when they came under attack.


	50. Death's Awakening

Six Mewtwos attacked, starting with a six way Hyper Beam. The more canid looking Mewtwos growled as they hit the field, Warriorf blocking the attack with Protect. Krom frowned, splitting his pole axe into two bearded axes, twirling them in his grip. Warriorf surged forward, and three Mewtwos flew around the dwarf, heading straight for Krom. Krom frowned, wondering how these Pokemon came into being, and why they were here.

Krom swung his left axe up, catching a Mewtwo in the stomach, causing it to stumble back. A second came down with Fire Punch, Krom swinging to the side to slice the fingers from the Pokemon's hand. He ducked under an Ice Punch, cleaving at the Mewtwo's knee. The Pokemon cried out, stumbling back. Krom shot to his feet, frowning.

Warriorf swung up, catching a Mewtwo in the jaw, sending it flying. He spun to crush the arm of a second, using Dark Pulse to repel a third. He jumped back, avoiding a Thunder Punch. Warriorf frowned. Mewtwo wasn't a physical Pokemon, nor did it look as canid as his foes did. He shrugged, slamming his hammer into the jaw of a Mewtwo, hearing the crack of it's neck.

Krom jumped back from a Thunderbolt. He leapt to the side, avoiding an Ice Beam. He ran forward, barely avoiding a Flamethrower. He growled, throwing one of his axes. The Mewtwo avoided it, turning to watch the axe hit the ground next to the dwarf. The Mewtwo turned back, a second before Krom's second axe hit it between the eyes, killing it. Krom grunted, Thunder Punched by a Mewtwo. He ducked another, sweeping the Pokemon's legs from underneath it. The Mewtwo hit the ground, Krom jumping back to avoid the second living one. He kicked the Pokemon in the chest, knocking it back. He swung his fist, the Mewtwo grabbing his fist. The Pokemon used Thunderbolt, but Krom was unaffected. He rammed his fist into the Pokemon's jaw, knocking it back.

Warriorf grunted, struck by a Signal Beam. He leapt into the air, swinging at a Mewtwo. It avoided, and the dwarf rolled in the air to throw his hammer, striking the Mewtwo in the chest, crushing it. The dwarf grunted as he hit the ground. He leapt to his feet to combat the second Mewtwo. He Thunder Punched, the Pokemon leaning to the side, Focus Blasting the dwarf in the side. The dwarf grunted as he slid back, using Dark Pulse to attack. The Mewtwo avoided the attack, the rings striking one of the Mewtwos Krom battled, snapping it's spin and killing it. Krom gave his friend a thumbs up, and chuckled. Granitwarf used ExtremeSpeed, then Wring Out. The combination wrung the Pokemon's neck, killing it.

Krom swung his leg, the other Mewtwo using his leg to block. Krom rolled, bringing his knee up. The Mewtwo used his palm to block, it's fingers gone. Krom smirked, and grabbed the Pokemon's neck, twisting hard. The Pokemon's neck was broken, and it fell to the ground, dead.

Granitwarf placed his hammer in a loop on his belt, picking up Krom's axes. He connected them back into the pole axe, and Krom stretched. He laughed, walking over. He gave his friend a thumbs up. "That was weird and random, but meh." Krom said, shrugging. Warriorf chuckled. Just then, a mighty black Hyper Beam flew across the sky, striking Krom in the side. The boy made no noise, flying straight into a rock formation. Warriorf turned to where the beam came from, to see none other than Arceus fading into the darkness.

Three portals opened, and Pokemon began to spill out. Machamp, Garchomp, Salamence and Tyranitar to name but a few. Warriorf roared, charging the mass army that began to flood out toward him. He swung the pole axe, removing the head of a Machamp as he disconnected the pole axe. He swung one axe, removing a Garchomp's wing, the other axe tearing a huge chunk of flesh from a Tyranitar. He swung his leg out, kicking a Salamence and breaking it's neck. The dwarf roared, the Hyper Voice sending his foes sliding back. He spun, swinging and leaving a huge X shaped wound on a Garchomp, spinning to decapitate a Dragonite. The dwarf growled, eyes alight with flame.

He swung, seeing even more blood fly. His eyes hazed over with rage, his body numb. Blood leaked into his eyes, and down his chest. He even felt blood run down his legs, and in his hair. He roared, his emotions out of control. He killed hundreds of foes, and thousands more poured out. He swung, seeing a head go flying. He couldn't tell what the head belonged to, or the arm that soon followed. The portals didn't close, and the foes kept coming. The dwarf would not stop until his friend was avenged. Krom lay under rock, struck by Arceus himself. This angered Warriorf, and he fought for the chance to end Arceus.

Simba froze once he felt Arceus' power. He growled, feeling the battle out. He could barely focus, and walked through the village, angered. Vraccas appeared, grunting. "I felt it to. It awoke me from a sound sleep. What was it?" he asked. Simba growled. "Warriorf. He's fighting alone. I can't feel Krom anywhere. I want you to teleport Warriorf here now. He's using his life force to battle, and won't make it otherwise. But whatever you do, do not tell Saria, or Kyouhei." he said. The two teleported in not that long after Krom went onto route fourteen, saying the village was better for training. Homika and Benga were still in White Forest, closer to Krom.

Warriorf was teleported in, then fell face first onto the ground. He held Krom's pole axe in one hand, his hammer in the other. Simba growled, and Vraccas and Glenda went to work. He searched as hard as he could, even in the dwarf's memories, and only came to one conclusion. Krom Hitoawa was dead.

The cloaked figure floated onto the battlefield, his scythe in hand. He reaped the souls of those that passed on, taking them to the realm of the dead, where all humans went. He floated up to the rock pile that held the body of Krom Hitoawa, then heard a mighty roar. The cloaked figure turned to see Zekrom of the Ideals crash into the ground, his mighty landing creating a crater. "What are you dong here?" the dragon asked. The cloaked figure chuckled, speaking in a raspy voice. "I have come to claim his soul. It belongs to me now." he said, gripping his scythe. "You cannot have him. He has not passed yet." the dragon spoke, eyes gleaming with hate. The cloaked figure appeared to tilt his head.

"No energy comes from his body. No active Pokemon DNA is ion his body. He is a human, and therefore mine to claim. He has passed, as he has no life force left." he said. Zekrom growled, his tail beginning to glow. The scythe of the reaper began to glow, a sickly purple color. Zekrom tucked his head down, ready to lunge. The reaper lifted his scythe above his head. But before either mighty being could make the first move, the voice spoke.

_Enough_ it said. Then, _**HE **_appeared, rising from the ground. Energy pulsed around _**HIM**_, angry. "What appears to be going on here?" _**HE **_said. Zekrom growled. "The fool thinks he may lay claim to Krom Hitoawa's body." he said, respectfully. _**HE**_turned to the reaper. "You lay claim to the body?" the reaper nodded. "Yes. The human has died, and his soul is mine." he said. Zekrom growled. "He is no human!" he roared. _**HE **_turned to Zekrom. "Oh? Then what is he?"_**HE **_asked. Zekrom frowned. "Krom Hitoawa is a Halfling." he said. The reaper laughed. "He is no Halfling. You mated with Gracia Akechi thousands of years ago. You know full well his Pokemon DNA is so diluted, it is no longer there." he said. _**HE**_ turned his back.

The reaper's scythe glew, and _**HE**_ chuckled. "Don't even try it. Last time, I beat you so bad, you became naught but an errand boy for the gods." _**HE**_ said. The reaper grunted. Deep down within Krom Hitoawa's DNA _**HE **_peered. He saw many black strains, all dormant. A chuckled, followed by a snap of claw. Black strains of DNA erupted, wrapping around the normal human DNA. The mighty laugh of _**HIM**_ followed, and he turned. "It is done. You shall both leave this place, and never return." _**HE **_said. The reaper growled, before fading into the darkness. The dragon frowned. "What did you do to my son?" he asked. _**HE **_laughed. "Your child is simply changing. Whether he lives or not is up to him." _**HE **_said. Zekrom grunted, before setting off into the darkening sky.

Homika walked route fourteen, frowning. It looked like a huge battle had raged in this place, but she couldn't sense it. She shrugged, walking through the battle worn route. She slowed when she saw the bodies of Pokemon littering the ground. Garchomp, Machamp, Salamence, nearly every Pokemon she'd seen and more. But, in the center of the field was six Mewtwo, all dead. She grunted, smelling Gary Oak all over this. She noticed a pile of rocks that seemed off. She walked up the rock pile, using Psychic to move the rocks, and fling them across the route. When she turned back from making sure no one was hurt by the rock, she froze.

Krom Hitoawa lay in a crater, bloody and beaten. She grabbed his arm, pulling him from the crater. She was in shock, and kneeled down next to him. "Krom, what the fuck happened?" she asked, and received no answer. She placed her fingers on his neck, and gasped when she felt no pulse. She tried to feel out his energy, but felt nothing. She growled, eyes watering. She didn't know what to do, and screamed. "SIMBA!" she roared, calling for the only Halfling who'd know what to do.

Simba froze at the sound of Homika's voice in his head. He teleported to her location, freezing at the sight of Krom Hitoawa. He growled. He picked up the seemingly dead boy, sending Homika a look. She nodded, wiping tears from her face as she stood. He teleported back to Pinwheel, and Homika followed. He stormed through the village, finding Vraccas and Glenda. They both froze like the air around Kyurem at the sight of Krom. He placed Krom next to the unconscious Warriorf, and Vraccas frowned. "I can't do anything." the Landorus Halfling said. Simba frowned. "Why not?" he said, pupils narrowed. Vraccas looked at the boy. "Someone else had begun something within him. I do not know who, but I'd prefer not to anger them. I cannot heal his flesh, nor his mind. I do not possess the power." he said. Simba hissed. He cursed, heading out to the streets of Pinwheel, where Homika sat on a bench, looking empty.

Saria smiled, and sat down next to Homika. Simba froze, and cursed. The Luxray turned on his heels, preparing to deal with the soon to be upset Halfling. Saria looked at Homika. "Are you okay?' she asked, smiling. Kyouhei stood behind her, giggling. Homika sobbed, and Saria frowned. She used Psychic to read into Homika's thoughts. She saw the recent memories of Homika finding Krom, and froze, her focus broken. Kyouhei frowned, and tilted his head.

'What's wrong?" he asked. Saria shook, and Kyouhei walked over to kneel in front of the two girls. He looked to both of them, his eyes gleaming with foreign intelligence. "Is it Krom? Has he been hurt?" he asked, distressed. Homika shook her head. "He's gone." she whispered. Kyouhei froze. Krom was dead? How could that be? Kyouhei stood slowly, stumbling away, looking empty. Saria frowned, but was too numb herself to move.

Simba growled, calling upon his disciple. "Birusu!" he called. The green Mewtwo appeared in his other form, his flowing tail now on his head, and his ears now spiked. He was shorter, and looked more designed for physical combat. His eyes were a piercing cobalt, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Master." he said, his thick accent clear in his tone. "I want you to head into Krom's mind and do whatever you can. Keep him from dying, and if he is dead, bring him back. Don't fail, or you'll never breathe again." he said, frowning as he left. The Mewtwo sat cross legged, taking a deep breath before plunging himself into Krom's mind.

Kyouhei growled, walking through the hills around the village. There was nothing left for him, as Krom was dead. The Hitoawa made him feel wanted, and while he had the Lionheart pride, Krom would always be his best friend. He had Saria, but she always cared for Krom more, and he didn't care about that. He looked to the left, seeing a boy with blue hair up on a higher hill. He frowned, seeing his camera, and the cross about his neck. He was a spy for the church. And Kyouhei would make sure he paid for spying on his friends in this time of crisis.


	51. Timber!

Kyouhei growled at the boy, who lazed as he filmed the village. He caught sight of Kyouhei and laughed, waving happily. Kyouhei clenched his fists, and the boy blinked, gulping. He stood, retreating back slowly. He stepped on an empty box of doughnuts, and Kyouhei noticed. The boy turned and began to bolt back into the forest, and Kyouhei followed. The boy jumped over a branch, and Kyouhei launched himself into a tree. He leapt from tree to tree, his golden eyes never leaving the frightened boy. He grunted, landing in front of the boy. The boy dropped his camera, breathing heavily.

Kyouhei stalked forward, teeth grit. The boy moved on instinct, his fist connecting with Kyouhei's jaw, causing him to stumble back. The boy clenched his fist, ready to fight his way out if need be. Kyouhei snapped his neck around, blood trickling from his lip. "The buffalo bites back. Too bad the lion bites harder." he said, his fist connecting with the boy's. The boy hit the ground, and Kyouhei hoisted him up, holding him against a tree.

He looked at the boy's cross, and the doughnut powder on his face, chuckling. 'Seven sins there are, and seven sins there shall be. How about Gluttony for you, and Wrath for me?" he rhymed, eyes gleaming with hate. He removed a hand from the boy, and drove it onto his stomach. The boy screamed, blood exploding from his mouth. Kyouhei smiled, jerking his hand to each side, tearing his flesh more, opening him so much, blood splattered the ground. "Left, right, up, down. Which way is the right way to the baker? Does it truly matter, when it's time to meet your maker?" he giggled, tilting his head. Kyouhei grunted, pulling on intestines. The boy screamed bloody murder, blood coming from his mouth, tears from his eyes.

Kyouhei laughed as he pulled out more and more intestines, and yet, the boy refused to die. He took the organ, and began to warp it about his throat. "A sandwich, soup and stew. Which is the right to think about while I kill you?" he asked, tilting his head more. The boy couldn't breathe, his own intestine around his face and throat, killing him. Kyouhei stepped back from the body, hearing a satisfying splash as it hit the pool of blood on the ground. He saw he was coated in blood, but didn't care. He found the camera, picking it up and placing his face in front of it.

"Kyouhei Malkavi, Kyouhei Lionheart. If you curse my name, you're not very smart. Tweedle dum, tweedle dee, can any of you fools even kill me?" he said, laughing as he threw the camera. He headed back to the village, seeing Saria and Homika leaning against each other, saddened. Kyouhei sighed, looking to the small hut that housed Krom. Just what was going on in there?

Cheren Westborough needed out. He had become sick, his health deteriorating fast. He yelled to the guard, asking Simba's company. The guard, a Machoke Halfling, grunted, off to complete his task. When the guard returned with Simba, the Halfling sat down, blade at his hip. "What do you want?" he asked, frowning. Cheren looked up weakly, life fading. "I want out. I'm dying anyway. What harm could it do?" he asked. Simba narrowed his eyes. "And what makes you think I'll release you?" he asked. Cheren chuckled, although it was more like a cough. "I can give you information." he stated. Simba chuckled.

"What information can you give that I don't already have?" he asked. Cheren looked up; his dull eyes alight with his final hope. "I can give you information on _Her _death." he said. Simba drew his blade, pressing against Cheren's throat. "Be careful what you say Westborough. That's a very touchy subject in the world today, and could get you killed." he said. Cheren wheezed, coughing as the blade pressed into his flesh. "I can tell you who was behind it, and I'll go even further if you release me today." he said, and Simba hummed. "Very well. Weave me whatever tale you wish, I'm all ears." he said, withdrawing his blade.

"_She_ had just dropped her daughter off at her grandmother's house. We were hired to finish her off, but we couldn't handle her Pokemon. They were not of this region, nor any other I've seen. We were told she still had a Minotauros, a Ground Fighting Pokemon that evolves from Tauros, or so we believe, as we've never done it ourselves." he said, coughing. Simba frowned. "We attacked, and she was weakened. Her signature Pokemon, a twelve foot tall black Charizard that is the son of Ash Ketchum's Charizard and father to your wingless one, was no where to be seen." he said.

"_She _let her Pokemon roam free as they pleased, and the dragon went too far. Minotauros crushed a large number of our forces alone, until our secret weapon showed up." he said. Simba growled. Cheren coughed, breathing heavily. "That Pokemon, that Minotauros, manage to hold his own against a Mewtwo. _She _had sustained injury, and a lot of injury. If the Minotauros could have been a decoy while the Charizard saved _her,_ _she _might still be alive today, and I'd just be a gym leader." he said, chuckling, Simba growled. "A Mewtwo. Where'd it come from?" he asked. Cheren sighed.

"The Mewtwo was an inside job, made by Gary Oak, as you already suspected. The Charizard arrived and thrashed the Mewtwo, but couldn't finish him. So, before the Mewtwo could get the upper hand, or even transform somehow, Minotauros took a cracked horn, and tore it from his head, then planted it firmly into the cat's back, and they finished it." he said. "By time they had reached a hospital, it was too late. _She_ died from her injuries, and they felt guilty. The Charizard disappeared, and the Minotauros was hunted by my father. You know what happened with that," he said. Simba frowned.

"Why betray Gary, since he helped your father so many times?" he asked. Cheren chuckled. "Do you trust Gary when you sit at that table? Do you think anyone does? He's always been egotistical, but even I knew this was too much." he stated. Simba frowned. "Very well." he said. Cheren chuckled. "If you release me now, I'll take you to the Mewtwo's body, which still has the horn in it's back." he said, and Simba nodded. He swung his blade, cutting Cheren's chains. "Lead the way Cheren." he said, his hostility dying down.

As Cheren led the way to the body, Simba twirled his fingers about, casting a spell. He chuckled, watching Cheren nearly collapse on the journey. He sighed, healing Cheren enough to keep him going, and grunted. They had arrived in Undella Town, then headed north. He stopped in a forest. "This is where the cat was buried. I just want you to know, Marlon was privy to the battle. He could have intervened at any time." he said, eyes sparkling with hate for the former Humilau leader. Simba nodded. He swayed his hands, moving the soil about. As Cheren said, there was a Mewtwo skeleton, with a horn in it's back. He pulled the horn from the skeleton, paying respects to the fallen warrior. He covered the grave back over, using Rock Slide to summon a blank tombstone.

"Why are you paying respect to the Mewtwo?" Cheren asked. "Each Pokemon has rights. That Mewtwo did not ask to be made, nor did it ask to die. Every Mewtwo is similar, and just wants to be a cat." he said, eyes hazed over with pity. He turned to Cheren. "You may go free and do as you please, but you should take a look at your neck." he said, summoning a hand mirror from a nearby thrift shop. On Cheren's neck were ancient runes, and Cheren furrowed his brow. "This spell will sever your head if you try to betray my trust in any way. So, if you interact with that church in any way… of with your head." he said, shrugging as he waved to Cheren, heading home.

Simba sat down slowly at the next meeting, eyes gleaming with foul emotion. They replayed the video of the destruction of route fourteen, and Simba growled low in his throat. Little did the people at the table know, today wasn't going to be a good day for them. The battle with the Mewtwo played, and then Arceus struck Krom. The members of the table that bore crosses, and even some that didn't, cheered. Simba trembled with anger, but remained composed. Chants rung out, and then the doors exploded from their hinges. Saria and Homika walked in, and they were not happy.

Simba rose from his seat, gesturing for Saria to sit down. She thanked him, sitting down. Marlon, who now had his tan back, frowned. Before he could open his mouth, a black ringed chain, similar in appearance to Dark Pulse, shot fro the doorway, wrapping around Marlon's neck. It tugged, and the leader gasped for breath. Rafiki walked into the room, shadows covering his angered face. Simba laughed. "Allow me, Lady Saria." he said, bowing respectfully. Saria nodded.

Simba walked about the room. "You know, whoever was behind that attack will pay. And I know exactly who is. You'll pay, mark my words. I'll you all in on a few secrets. First, it does not matter if Krom Hitoawa survives. If he doesn't, I gather my armies, and Lady Saria will destroy every one of you who oppose her. And, with me behind her, you will stand no chance. General Lionheart. Has a nice ring to it." he said, musing on the possibility. He stomped Marlon, who was choking on the ground. "Number two, even if Krom dies, the Hitoawa clan isn't finished. Krom had the instinct to procure an heir before he was attacked." he said, and nearly everyone in the room froze.

Simba laughed. "If Krom doesn't live, and Saria gives birth, their child will grow to embody his father, and his father before him." he said. He chuckled. "And since Saria has access to all of Krom's Pokemon, and mine, no leader will stand in our way, isn't that right?" he said, turning to the doorway, where Warriorf stood clenching his hammer. He stalked into the room, eyes locked on Gary Oak. He stood behind Saria. Homika growled, teeth sharper than normal. She stalked across the room, hoisting Marlon into the air. Marlon was shocked at her strength, but hen he saw two icicle horns atop her head. She pulled him down to her, sinking her teeth into his throat with Ice Fang. He screamed in pain, flailing to free himself.

Homika threw him, the wound frozen over. She growled, and Saria frowned. "Move Homika-kun." she said, standing and walking over to Marlon. She stood over him, using Psychic to hoist him into the air, and slam him against a wall. She opened her hands, and a black speck appeared. Marlon assumed this was Shadow Ball, but hen the speck turned into a hole. Marlon froze. He was dragged in closer, turning to run from the black hole that sucked in the corner of the room. He ran, screaming for help, but none came. He slipped, his face slamming into the ground before the hole of no light sucked him in.

Saria closed the hole. "I will do that to every one of you, and then some. If need be, I'll do it to entire regions. And just to deter you a little more… Birisu!" she called, the green Mewtwo appearing in his other form, sometimes referred to as the Awakened form. "Me Lady." he said, bowing. His accent caused Saria to chuckle. "How is your work coming?" she asked. He bowed. "Fine Me Lady. Him should be back fi normal soon." he said. Saria smiled and nodded. "Thank you Birisu." she said. The Mewtwo bowed and left. Simba smiled. "You should go home and rest. Opening black holes isn't good for the baby." he said. She smiled before heading out, Homika following. Simba sat.

"And even if Krom wee to die, I could produce enough clones of him and or descendants to crush Arceus and the church anyway. Remember, my father worked with genetics." he said. He tilted his head. "Although, he ever could disobey orders." he mused. He looked about the room slowly, noticing the smile on Gary's face. "Gary, I was wondering if you could help me with something." he said. Gary furrowed his brow, but still nodded. "I found this piece of a Pokemon, and couldn't for the life of me identify it. I was wondering, since you are a scientist, if you could." he said, and Gary frowned slightly, but still nodded.

Simba smiled darkly. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the horn, but hid it under the table. He laughed. "It's all over. A tree can only e clawed at so much before it falls." he said, and Gary frowned. Simba raised his hand, and slammed the horn onto the table, and the color drained from his face. The room froze, as most of the leaders knew what that horn belonged to. And who that Pokemon belonged to.


	52. Rhymes From Above

_Thanks for the continued support. Special shout out to Menace13 and Silvers D. Dante._

Of all the people to see that horn, Iris Ketchum was the most impacted. Simba leaned in closer to Gary, smiling and narrowing his eyes. "Do you want to confess to everything, or do you want me to tell everyone?" he asked. Gary breathed deep. He leaned back. "I have no clue what you're talking about." he said. Simba growled. "Very well then, allow me to tell the whole story." he said, hissing before sitting back down.

"All these years, you've lived in Ash Ketchum's shadow. And you hated it. You hated the fact he beat you so bad, you quit being a trainer. So, after he became who he was, you snapped. You made a deal with Pope Francis Westborough to get paid to kill Ash Ketchum Your Pokemon used Toxic, the attack spraying poison all over the place, like on his clothes. He died from the toxins, so you stole the outfit he died in, and paid of the medical examiner to have the toxicology report disappear." he said. Gary tensed slightly, but remained composed.

"Then, you watched his empire crumble as you laughed in his shadow. You watched the church come in, and turn Sinnoh into a living hell. And then, once you realized that the Ketchum line wasn't over, you went after the next one, his daughter." he said, speaking forbidden words. Gary shook slightly, and Simba chuckled. "Because of your greed and jealousy, Rose Ketchum no longer walks this earth." he said. Iris had forbid speaking her daughter's name or place of death aloud. But Simba still spoke.

"You were hired by the church to make a Mewtwo to kill her. But, her Pokemon were not what you'd expect. The Tauros Ash had given her evolved into a Minotauros. And then, the huge Charmander he gave her turned into a massive black Charizard. But you waited like a snake for it's pray. Once the dragon was gone, you sent the cat after her. Her Pokemon, minus the dragon and minotaur, died. She later died of wounds she sustained. The Charizard lives to this day, wandering the world filled with guilt. And the Minotauros? I know exactly where he is." Simba said, baring his fangs.

"But you forgot one thing. You forgot what people will do to survive. This horn came from the back of the Mewtwo, who lied in a makeshift grave north of Undella near the Giant Chasm. Cheren Westborough led me there, and I freed him in return. But, that wasn't enough, was it?" he asked. Gary frowned, wondering what the lion meant. "You were offered a job to kill Kurai, but you refused. Even you knew that she'd destroy you. The fact that you did surprised me. I figure you would, being the piece of shit you are." he said.

Gary shot to his feet, and Simba growled, his face becoming hairier. "It still wasn't enough for you. You saw in Krom what everyone saw in Ash. And so, you made the green Mewtwo, under my nose, but under my paw, which failed. You became angered, so when you heard he'd be alone, you built six Mewtwo, but didn't have enough DNA, so you used Mightyena. That is why the Mewtwo had more fur, and darker coloring. But even that failed. Arceus intervening was just an ego boost to you. And after all of this, it is the son of Mufasa Lionheart and the pope's son who defeat you." he said smiling.

Gary laughed. "That took a lot of thinking. I'm surprised a cat could think like that." he said. Simba tensed his muscles, then sat back down. "Your right. It did take a lot of thinking. More than it took you to decide to kill Rose Ketchum." he said. Iris jumped onto the table, stalking across. She kicked Gary in the face, knocking him to the ground, nose broken and bloodied. "Tell me the truth." she growled out, and Gary chuckled. "I didn't do shit." he said, groaning. Simba rose from the table, walking out of the room. Iris growled, jumping atop Gary. Her fist connected with his face, and he grunted. More fists struck, Gary's face slowly deforming. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Iris boomed, scaring the other leaders. Simba walked in, sitting back down, a briefcase on the table in front of him. Iris growled as she stood, picking up Gary's chair. He groaned, face black and blue, blood coming from cuts on his brow.

Iris opened the briefcase, unwinding a cord, which she plugged into the screens scattered about the room. Simba breathed deep, and Saria teleported in. "Hello Lady Saria." Simba said. Bowing his head. Saria chuckled. "You called?" she asked. Simba nodded, walking over to the briefcase and pulling out a trigger. "Squeeze this when I give the okay." he said. She blinked, but nodded. Iris chuckled, pulling a long needle from the briefcase. "I have only seen this machine once, when I was bringing Ash and the head scientist lunch. I'm sorry if this doesn't work. I'm not sorry for the extreme amount of pain you'll be in." she said, smiling as she plunged it into his temple. He screamed and Saria squeezed the trigger, hearing a chuckled from Simba. "Focus My Lady. Search or the horrible deeds he has done." Simba said. Saria hummed.

Images flashed onto the screens, and the ones they wanted were most clear. Pope Francis and Gary in a dark alley, plotting to kill Ash. Pope Francis and Gary in a dingy dive bar, plotting to kill Rose. Gary refusing the offer to kill Kurai. Gary creating countless Mewtwo's and laughing at his superiority to Giovanni. Gary groaned in pain, the needle having pierced his brain. Saria watched the images, clenching the trigger. Simba shot her a look that said not to try anything. He nodded to Saria, who stopped. Iris growled, tearing the needle out, and Gary called out in pain, blood leaking from his temple.

Simba smiled. Iris looked to Gary, frowning. "I have no clue what to do with you. You don't deserve a quick death, and no torture will suffice. Simba, do something with him." she said, and Simba bowed. "Yes Lady Iris." he said, smirking. He snapped his fingers, and the door opened, and Kyouhei walked in, angered. Everyone was wary of the Malkavi, as the clan was dangerous when angered. Kyouhei grunted, slamming Gary into a wall. He looked to Simba, who smiled. "Loop him. Make sure he stays stuck until he realized what he has done, and what he could never do." he told Kyouhei, who smiled as he nodded. He looked at Gary, and took a deep breath. His eyes began to glow, and Simba chuckled.

"Ha ha ha ha, te he he he. I won't kill you, you can't kill me. You made an empire fall, every single wall. A survivor in the rubble makes your façade crumble. You wonder what you did wrong, remembered what you did right. And it haunts you every single night. Think of it now, think of it then. That no matter what you do, you can never win. For now matter how deep the roots or plenty the leaves, the tree can't take it when the hammer cleaves." he rhymed, and Gary's face went blank, and he went limp. Simba chuckled, snapping his fingers, teleporting Gary Oak away.

Warriorf grumbled, walking through the forest. He sat beneath a massive tree, larger than any other in the forest. He breathed deep, looking up the tree. He stood, turning to face the tree. He bowed his head in respect to he mighty tree, which appeared to be an Ash Tree. He chuckled, placing his hammer down. "My friend has fallen, possibly never to return. Oh mighty Ash, what is a dwarf to do?" he asked the tree, which billowed in the early winter breeze. It would snow soon, and the mighty tree would be coated in a white blanket of snow. He placed his hand on the tree, using Heal Pulse on it. The roots spread further, and the tree rose slightly.

He heard a mighty cry, and a Braviary shot down, landing next to the dwarf. The eagle had scars all about his feathers, and even scars over his eyes. His eyes were hazed over, portraying wisdom and blindness. The dwarf looked at the eagle, who tilted it's head. "You are a Warriorf." he said. Warriorf nodded. "How do you know my species? Are I not the only one left?" he asked. The bird nodded. "I am old, blessed with long life by a good friend of mine. I was one Masamune Date's Braviary, until he fell in a raid of his kingdom of Avia." he stated. The dwarf grunted. "That matters little to me. Why are you here?" he asked.

The eagle chuckled. "I am here to see you who summoned me. I serve the tree, and the tree wishes for me to serve your trainer now. Because you are a Warriorf, I assume your trainer is a Hitoawa." he said, nodding. Warriorf sighed. "My trainer is in bad shape. He could die any minute, or awaken. I know not." Warriorf said, picking up his hammer. The eagle tilted his head. "Take me to your trainer then. Allow me to see a Hitoawa after so long." he said. Warriorf grunted, but complied.

When the Braviary saw the Mewtwo with his hand on the boy's head, inside his mind, he nodded. "I shall serve him once he awakens." he said. Warriorf turned to the eagle. "How are you so sure he will?" the dwarf asked. The eagle chuckled, using his scarred wing to gesture to Krom's hands, where a piece of paper and pencil were held. "He already has." the eagle said. The dwarf walked over, seeing the drawing in his hand. It was of form fitting armor, black diamond with gold inside the diamond, to conduct electricity. The hands held claws, and the elbows had there own blades. The armor looked like Zekrom, and was nearly the same as Crossburner's armor.

The weapon was different. A naginata of sorts. The staff was made of gold, and the pommel held a small Pokeball to balance out the weight of the weapon. On the other end, a Zekrom head with an open mouth was inset, a huge blade coming from the maw. The blade was around a foot long, broad and thicker than a broadsword. It was slightly curved, similar to a naginata, but a more sword like approach. Warriorf called upon the Stealth Rangers, telling them to find the materials needed for this armor. There had to be a reason he drew it, so the dwarf decided the reason was for him to forge it.

Inside Krom's mind, he ran about a wasteland, where nothing was. Lightning bolts struck every where, and he had to jump to avoid them. When he as struck, a memory of another person flooded into his vision. Ranging from formal ceremony to brutal war, the memories belonged to other members of his clan. He saw the ancestor of the whole clan, Thorgil the Fast in battle, his speed beyond an Accelgor Halfling. His brother, Thorkell the tall, was tall enough t look Rex in the eye, no easy feat. And the other half of the family were also powerful warriors.

Mitsuhide Akechi wielded a Lapras and Articuno in battle, their ice techniques bone chilling. Even the beautiful woman known as Hinata Akechi, who became Hinata Hitoawa, was a brutal warrior, using her Zekrom DNA with frightening precision. Krom jumped from another lightning bolt, the memories too much to handle. He barely dodged a second, then he heard a voice in the wasteland.

"Hitoawa. Never though I'd see one again." it said, and a Braviary appeared. The bird ruffled his feathers. "Never was fond of psychic powers. Don't even know why I have them." the bird mused. Krom frowned. The green Mewtwo appeared next to the bird, glaring at him. "Wah are you doing ere?" he asked, his transformation giving him an unusual accent. The bird grumbled. "You were taking too long kitten. He needs to awaken sooner than later." he said. He turned to Krom.

"You need to summon the storm to you. If you wish to awaken, you must accept those memories." he said. Krom frowned. "Why? They don't belong to me." he said. The Braviary stuck a wing out, and a lightning bolt hit his wing. He flung the bolt at Krom, who couldn't dodge. The scene changed, and they stood in a hospital room. A baby was in it's mothers arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. The mother smiled at the baby, and looked up. A huge man with jet black hair smiled at her, his crimson eyes hazed over with fatherly pride.

"What should his name be?" the woman asked. The man smiled at the child. "Krom. After Thorkrom Hitoawa." he said. The woman smiled, looking at her child. The memory faded, and Krom stared into the distance, shocked. The Braviary looked at Krom. "Now do you see? You're running from the storm, when it can give you vital knowledge." the eagle stated. Krom sighed. "Who were those two? Were they my parents?" he asked. The eagle nodded. "Yes. Your mother was the only Hitoawa alive, and a heavily hunted one at that. She hid you in Nuvema, entrusting you to Cedric Juniper. Perhaps, if you were raised without the knowledge of the clan, you'd be able to live a normal life. Unfortunately, your mother was mistaken. From the second you took on the church in Accumula." the eagle said.

Krom blinked. "My mother? What about my father?" he asked. The Mewtwo spoke top the bird, and nodded. The cat disappeared, and the bird frowned. "Your father wasn't allowed to be in your life. It's against the rules his people follow." the eagle stated. Krom tilted his head. "Is he alive?" he asked. The eagle nodded. "He's immortal." the eagle stated. Krom tilted his head. "How?" he asked. The eagle turned to him. "He was born immortal." the eagle stated. Krom grunted. "Okay so I'm Krom Hitoawa, son of a nameless immortal?" he asked.

The eagle shook his head. "No. You are Krom Hitoawa, son of Zekrom of the Ideals, god of strength and lightning, free will and rebellion." he stated.


	53. The Salad of Awakening

Krom took a deep breath, sitting in his mind, which slowly formed into the Hitoawa compound as his memories came in. They were his by right, heirlooms of sorts. A new memory came in. He was Thorrolf Hitoawa, a Victorian era member of the clan. He jumped from a roof, landing in a small Kanto town. Rapidash drawn carriages wheeled through the town, a calm, serene feel about things. He walked into a building, sighing as the door closed. Thorrolf was a peaceful man, and a poet. He had just finished avoiding the forces of Arceus for the day, locking up his home. He sat down, pulling a quill pen from a small jar of ink, smiling down at a piece of parchment.

The memory faded, and then another appeared. A young woman was smiling, and partying with a group of friends in a more modern setting. Krom recognized the woman as his mother. And the memory told him the others were Raven Malkavi, Kyouhei's mother, and Ren Moyasu, Shira's father. She enjoyed their company, but he couldn't figure out why they were celebrating. Krom searched the memory, and found they were celebrating Shira's birth. Krom chuckled as the memory faded, a lightning bolt striking him.

Homika sat on a bench, surveying the village. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful for Halflings. Simba sat next to her, chuckling. "Scary, isn't it? While we are here, enjoying almost nerve racking peace, Sinnoh has just killed a Halfling, cooked, raped, beaten, bought or sold a Halfling. And that's not all. Peace comes at a price, and sometimes, the price is too high." Simba said. Homika turned to him. "What have you sacrificed for this village?" she asked. Simba laughed.

"I've sweat for the village. Bled for it. Nearly died for it. I've become this village, and wouldn't have it another way. Would you?" he asked. Homika shrugged. Simba chuckled. "You really love him that much, don't you?" he asked. Homika spun to face him. "You would respond with a vulgar comment, but now you just shrug. Krom Hitoawa has to be the most important person in your life right now. You actually let him touch you back at the other meeting, which shocked me." he said.

Homika grunted. "Why?" she asked. Simba frowned, pulling his shirt to the side to reveal a scar over his left shoulder. "Because you tripped fifty years ago, and I tried to help you up. A fucking Shadow Claw was my payment. My instinct said to kill you, but I didn't. Because I felt sorry for you." he said. Homika frowned. Simba chuckled, standing. "I've stalled long enough. I read your mind, and I'll take the info I got and transfer it to the eagle or cat, and they'll take it to Krom." he said, and Homika froze.

Krom smiled as he walked through Homika's memories, Simba had been kind enough to get them for him, using Braviary as a middle man for the transfer of them. The feel was that of someone who is wary, and defensive. In fact, she only seemed to be fun loving when he was around. Braviary chuckled. "It appears this girl cares for you. I sense darkness in her mind now. Perhaps you could light the way through?" he asked, smirking. Krom breathed deep, summoning electricity to light the way around. It was dark, but his light showed visions of Homika lying asleep in bed, Krom dressing himself. Krom smiled, sighing. The eagle laughed. "You see? You must gather the final memories and awaken. If only for her. For your friends. For your wife." he said, laughing. Krom nodded.

The next meeting was going smooth, except for the appearance of Giovanni Mussolini, former head of Team Rocket. He was to replace Gary Oak, taking the title of Viridian leader. Simba had chosen him, and his Pokemon, an old Persian, sat smirking on his lap. Gardenia grunted. "I smell like a salad." she grunted. Simba had cast a spell to coat her clothing in salt, pepper, garlic, oregano, and parsley leaves. The seasonings had been for the color of her clothing, so Simba had said. The Luxray chuckled. "A very annoying salad." he said, and she growled.

"You're lucky this isn't Sinnoh or I'd skin you." she said. Simba chuckled, glaring at her. "I'd show you what my ancestors would do to people like you, but I'm a respectful person." he said, She glared, frowning. "Your nothing but an abomination." she growled out. Simba closed his eyes, humming as Iris exploded, irritated by the cross bearing leader. "Shut the fuck up! All of you! You're all shit! Where the fuck were you fuckers when my husband died!? When my daughter was murdered!? Nowhere to be fucking seen! Cilan, I traveled with you for so long, and yet you sold recipes to cross bearing chefs! Traitor! Lenora, where were you!? In your underground gym on your knees, you filthy whore! Burgh was a fag, and Elesa was a slut, so they deserved what happened to them. So did Skyla!" she boomed, not yet finished.

"Clay! You were in your underground gym, making business deals! But none of them helped me as my husbands empire crumbled to the ground! You're all shit! Each one of you! My husband and daughter are dead, and yet, you all couldn't give a half a fuck!" she boomed. Simba chuckled. "Lady Iris is right. I would have done everything I could have to help Ash Ketchum and his family. I lay my life on the line for people like Rex, so why not Ash?" he said shrugging. Iris growled, her tirade still incomplete. "You're all trash! My husband gave you eternal life, and you use it to watch the world of Ash crumble! He'd weep at the sight of you sitting here, turning your back on him! He called you all friends, but you did shit! SHIT! And every leader that has died, they deserved worse! All of you should end up like Gary Oak for what you didn't do!" she boomed.

"Ash Ketchum was a disgrace to the Pokemon world!" Volkner boomed. Roark chipped in. "Any trainer who does not worship the true god should die such a death." he said. Iris shot to her feet. Simba placed a hand on her shoulder, easing her back down. Simba tilted his head. "I'm going to show you where Kyouhei learned what he knows." he said, walking back to his seat. "Beat of mighty wing, child of a mighty king. Blacker than their hearts you are, but to find your friend, you come from far." he said. Nothing happened, and Gardenia scoffed. Just then, the wall behind her exploded.

Rose Ketchum's Charizard roared as he came through the wall, clenching Gardenia in his mighty talons. He opened is maw, closing it around her flesh and tearing it. Every one gaped at the sight of Gardenia's leg impaled on the dragon's tooth. Simba chuckled, summoning a bottle of barbecue sauce and tossing it to the dragon. The dragon bit the bottle open, pouring it on Gardenia's limp lower half. Blood coated the floor, and her organs dripped from her hips. The dragon threw the sauced leader into his mouth, grunting at the flavor. He shook his head, sticking his tongue out, which held Gardenia's shorts. Simba shrugged. "Sorry. Too salty?" he asked. The dragon nodded, walking behind Iris, who seemed to glow with anger.

"You'll all pay one day. I mean it." she said, growling. She looked the room over, disliking what she saw. She chuckled, shaking her head. "You know what? I'm taking my daughter's Charizard and giving him to Krom Hitoawa as a get well present." she said, storming from the room. Simba looked to the dragon. "It's time. He's with me." he said, and the dragon nodded. The duo were about to reunite, and Simba would witness it all.

Simba walked back to Pinwheel with the dragon, who had undergone unusual training. His body was more human like, instead of the lanky armed, potbellied dragon Charizard normally was. Black scales surrounded red flesh membranes on his wings. His flame was a darker color than normal, and his blood red eyes portrayed years of experience. Although, the most unusual thing that changed was his hands. The dragon had somehow managed to grow two more fingers on each hand, impressively close to human hands.

Simba walked into the village, noticing everything was serene. He looked about making sure he wasn't being followed. He walked home, heading into the backyard. His children were enjoying themselves, and growing quickly, as all Halflings do. He walked into a cave behind his home, and the only one in Pinwheel Forest. He opened his mouth, using Howl, releasing a baritone note that rumbled the cave. Simba heard footsteps from the back of the cave, and Rose Ketchum's Minotauros appeared.

Dark brown hairs coated it's head, and lighter hairs covered it's body. A horn was missing, and his hand was slightly swollen. Simba had herbal remedies, and they were working well. Although, the horn was missing. The minotaur wore a loin cloth made from Miltank hide. His soft eyes portrayed an ancient wisdom, and horrible guilt. Simba smiled up at the minotaur, then chuckled. "Bet it's been a long time since you've seen each other." he said. The dragon nodded, walking over to the minotaur. They locked eyes, and the dragon stuck his arm out. The minotaur grunted, placing his massive hand in the dragon's. They shook hands, leaning in to give each other a hug. Simba smiled. "I heard Iris say she's giving you to Krom. Better be prepared for a new name." he said, chuckling. The dragon smirked, walking from the cave with the minotaur.

Warriorf growled, slamming his hammer into the metal. He used Sing, singing songs of celebration, and of victory. He slammed his hammer into the metal again, watching it take shape. He heard Simba approach, and looked up. He saw the dragon, who piqued his interest, but the minotaur held his attention. Simba chuckled. "Hey Warriorf, how ya been? I know your busy, but I was wondering if you could do a little work on Minotauros here." he said, gesturing to the minotaur. The dwarf measured the horn of the Minotauros, and saw the missing one. He tilted his head, nodding before continuing on his work.

A mighty sword came down, cleaving the head from a man. The rider rode a gray flamed Rapidash, grunting as he cleaved a Machamp in two. The Rapidash used Megahorn, snapping the spine of an Aggron as it flew forward, where a Fire Blast finished it. The rider leapt from his steed, coming down one final time. He came up, parrying blades with a taller man, who wielded a katana. The man jumped back, his furred arm and white hair belying his heritage. "Obito, you traitor." the mighty warrior growled out, his razor sharp teeth gleaming in the night. The white haired man chuckled. "You still think I'm naught but a traitor. I'm merely an opportunist." he said, swinging his blade. The warrior came up, parrying his strike before shoving him back.

"After five hundred years, you join the horse? And you expect me to think that my dead kinsmen are just collateral damage? So you can grasp the opportunity to be famed? You already are." he said, growling. Obito chuckled. "All you care about is war. Once we are famed, there will be no war. The Moyasu will finally leave your shadow." he growled out, swinging down. The warrior swung to the side, his mighty blade cleaving the katana in two. "Katana are not meant for battle. You should know that." he growled out. Obito chuckled. "I could care not. I can still defeat you." he stated.

The warrior slammed his blade into the dirt, growling as he walked around it. The warriors walked around the field, which was cleared in anticipation for their showdown. The white haired man surged forward, his nails glowing blue. The warrior leaned to the side, nails glowing before slicing the man's armor. He grunted, flying back. Obito swung his leg, cloaked in flame. The warrior growled, grasping it and throwing him across the field. He spun in air, seemingly floating to the ground. The warrior became angered, surging forward.

He drew his blade from the dirt, slicing into the Moyasu's armor. The man flew back, blood spraying from his lips. The warrior jabbed the armor, knocking the Moyasu further into the ground he laid on. The Moyasu grunted. "Courageous. You'll kill your friend in return for the ability to fight to the last breath you breathe." he said. The warrior shook his head. "True courage comes not from knowing when to take a life, but from when to spare one." he said, sheathing his blade and turning away. The memory faded, and Krom looked at the eagle. "Now you see. You must embrace your heritage, and remember what they taught their children." he said.

Krom's mind had become a lush paradise, and Krom was atop the largest tree with the eagle. "My ancestors were Viking and Samurai. Fight without mercy, but with honor. Wouldn't that be a slogan of sorts?" he asked, and the eagle nodded. "You have embraced your heritage enough for it to show." he said, smiling. Krom had claws, and his skin was slightly darker. He was taller, now nearly six feet tall. He was still built the same, albeit leaner, like his father. The eagle smiled. "I, Blutvinna Bludgeonclaw of the company of Yveltal the Rune Vulture am here to serve. It is time to put me to use." the eagle said. Out side of his mind, Krom's body remained still. A corpse in the chilly winter night. Not a noise was heard, not even a Pichu. And then, Krom Hitoawa's blood red eyes shot open.


	54. The Blade Of Tyr

Krom grunted, rising from where he laid. He stretched his aching muscles, and walked from the small hut he was in. the village was resting, and all lights were off. Krom walked through the village, toward the sound of metal clanging. The dwarf was forging, and Krom chuckled. His vision in the dark was much better, and he looked to the skies, seeing Blutvinna flying above. He walked into the small smithy that Simba had built for the dwarf. Warriorf stopped momentarily, looking over his shoulder to Krom. He smiled, nodding to the other side of the smithy. Krom walked to the other side of the hot building, and saw the suit of armor. He looked at it, exactly as he dreamt it. Gold forged inside black diamond, only something a great smith could do.

He wore the armor, sighing at how lightweight it was, and how much he could move in it. It was almost like a second skin, and Krom smiled. He looked at his weapon, which looked like a giant dagger fused with a meat cleaver. He swung it after he left the smithy, chuckling at how lightweight it was as well. He swung harder, and the hilt extended into a staff, and it looked like he dreamt. He smiled, twirling the weapon around. His axes were strapped to his back, a small dagger at his hip. He had claws on the gauntlets, and small blades at the elbows. He chuckled, slamming the staff to the ground.

A huge electrical current rang out, and the village lit up. Krom chuckled, watching groggy Halflings stumble onto their porches, wondering why their lights turned on. Simba grunted as he walked onto his porch, and then turned to see Krom. He chuckled, walking over to the armored Halfling. "Took you long enough. Thought you'd wait until next winter to get up." he grunted, rolling his neck, grunting as he heard popping noises. Krom chuckled. "Guess I had to. Blutvinna told me to wake up, and I didn't want top be out anymore." he said, gesturing to the eagle that cawed up in the sky. Simba nodded, humming. "That's good. Grab the dwarf, let's celebrate. I need an excuse to eat anyway." he said, grumbling as he walked off. Krom chuckled.

Everyone sat around a huge campfire, and Krom looked about, wondering where Saria and Homika were. The two girls appeared to have disappeared, and Krom shrugged. Warriorf grunted, pulling barrels of mead from his beard and passing them about. Krom shook his head, wondering where he got the drink from. He turned to his left, now able to sense people, and smiled at Saria. He looked her over, noticing her stomach was slightly swollen. He laughed jumping up to see his wife. She smiled up at him, their height difference now more noticeable.

"I can't believe you're awake." he said, smiling. Krom chuckled, hugging Saria. "You think I'd stay out forever? I'm hurt." he said sarcastically. She smiled, walking over to sit next to Krom. The Halfling couple looked everyone over, smiling at the celebration. He had everyone's attention, and nodded. "I'm going to stop playing with my enemies. I'm putting a team together to challenge the Unova League. Warriorf is always with me. I'm going to let you know now, not everyone is going. I want some of you to stay behind to protect the village if the need arises." he said, and his Pokemon nodded. "Rafiki, old man Infernape, Mahmut and Warriorf are with me. As Saria is with child, she will stay behind, as not to stress her." he said, smiling at his wife.

She nodded, not wanting to worry Krom. Besides, she'd be more than safe here. Simba chuckled. "I've got a present for you." he said, whistling. A Minotauros walked in, obviously worked on by Warriorf. He had a metal horn, and wore metal armor over his heavily furred body. Krom smiled at the minotaur. "Welcome aboard bud. Hope you don't mind nicknames. Habit of mine." he said, and the Pokemon chuckled. Krom smirked. "How's the name Hercules sound?' he asked. The Minotaur chuckled, nodding his mighty horned head. Simba chuckled. "That's my gift. Iris Ketchum also sent you a gift." he said, whiling again. A roar was heard, and a huge black Charizard swooped in, grunting as he hit the ground.

"This is Rose Ketchum's Charizard. And Minotauros belonged to her. Rose was ambushed by the church, and these two had to fight another of Gary's Mewtwo." he said, and Krom nodded. He looked up to the black dragon, laughing. A purple blur jumped from the dragon's back, and Krom looked Iris Ketchum in the eyes. Krom nodded respectfully. "Iris-sama." he said, using a respectful suffix. Iris chuckled. "No need for formalities. I just wanted to wish you well in person." she said, smiling. Krom chuckled, looking at the dragon "Did she have a name for him?" Krom asked. Iris nodded. "She called him Drago." she said, and Krom hummed. "How about we keep that name, but at Churchburner to the end?" he asked, and the dragon smiled, nodding. Krom looked to Iris. "I heard about Rose. I wish she was still here. She'd have made a great teacher." he said, and Iris smiled.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Krom Hitoawa. Drayden wishes you well also, along with Alder. Surprisingly, Maylene of Veilstone wishes you well, as do all of the Elite four of Unova. But, between you and me, I wouldn't mind if you paid Straiton Café a visit and served Cilan a cold plate of Revenge with a side of fuck you." she said, winking before throwing a Pokeball. Her Dragonite roared as he rose from his Pokeball, growling at Krom. The Hitoawa stared at the dragon, who snarled at him. The dragon had large canines but the rest of his teeth were almost human. Iris climbed onto his back, and Krom smiled to her as she set off.

The celebration carried on into the morning, but Homika was no where to be seen. Krom grunted, sending out the Stealth Rangers to find her. Saria had become worried, and Krom blinked. Even Kyouhei was missing, and he thought. Homika liked to be alone, and Kyouhei didn't. He figured they'd be together, but where? Kooky came back, laughing as he pointed towards the forest. Krom thanked the Pawniard, who giggled.

He walked through the forest, using his keener nose to smell them out. Kyouhei always smelt like ocean water, and Homika smelled like berries, although Krom could never figure which. He smelt the scent of an ocean, and seeing as how he was in a forest, he assumed it was Kyouhei. He followed the scent, seeing Kyouhei sit next to Homika. He smelt salt, and felt a dreary feeling. He assumed this meant ears, and frowned. "I expect a warm welcome, and I get crying in a forest. I'm deeply wounded by your lack of faith in me." he said, and the two snapped to see Krom.

Kyouhei leapt up, running over and jumping on Krom's shoulders. Krom grunted as he looked up. "You're not my kid. Ask Simba if you can sit on his shoulders." he said, grabbing Kyouhei and placing him on the ground. Homika smiled weakly, tear streaks on her face. Krom laughed. "You shouldn't cry. It doesn't become you." he said, walking over and hugging her. She sobbed, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, looking down at Homika. "You know, I never though dying meant a growth spurt." he said, grunting at their height difference. Homika chuckled. 'See? That's the Homika I want to see." he said, smiling.

Kyouhei had ran back, leaving Krom and Homika to walk back alone. "I saw your memories. I have to say, the amount of evil you see in the world scared me." he said. She frowned. "I can't help it." she said. Krom chuckled. "Sure you can. Not everything was dreary. Although, do you really picture me in a tie?" he asked, remembering the vision of him dressing himself. She snapped up to look at him, blushing. "I guess." she said. Krom hummed. The walk was silent, until Homika stopped. The armored trainer turned to her. "What is it?' he asked. She looked down, seeming nervous.

"It's nothing." he said, continuing to walk. Krom placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him. He smiled. "I know what you wanted to say." he said. Homika chuckled. "I doubt it." she said. Krom laughed, crouching down to her level. "I know what you wanted to say, don't doubt that. Although, I did want to ask you something." he said, and she raised a brow. "What?" she asked, frowning slightly. He chuckled. "Do you think the name Homika Hitoawa has a nice ring to it?' he asked, and she froze.

Saria smiled, laughing at how nervous Homika was. "You should be happy." she said, and Homika grunted. "You're already married to the guy. I'm not." she said, grumbling. Saria rolled her eyes. "I was shocked when we got married. It's normal. He loves you a lot. Don't forget that." she said, placing her hand on Saria's shoulder. Homika nodded, walking over to Simba, who stood with Krom. Simba cleared his throat, grunting. "Damn deep fried Pikachu." he grunted, and they laughed.

"Brothers and sisters, and cousins and shit. We are here today to unite my people in fucking marriage. Should you have any fucking reason to object to the marriage of Krom Hitoawa and Homika Blackwater, speak now." he said. Everyone remained silent, as Simba's hand was on the hilt of his blade. Simba smiled. "That's good. As of now, I pronounce you man and wife. Don't get down and funky on my property." he said, jumping back to stand next to Sable, who hit him in the arm. He grunted, laughing. He watched the couple kiss, and looked about. Warriorf was no where to be seen.

The dwarf walked through the forest, down a path. He had sensed something, and wanted to check it out, needed to. He came to a clearing, and stopped. His hammer was on his belt, and he glared up at Arceus. He frowned at the horse, who simply glared. They stared each other down, neither making a move, neither flinching. Neither blinked, and Warriorf scowled. He surged forward, striking Arceus in the face, knocking him back. He used no moves, as he knew the horse would change type to protect himself. He struck the horse again, and the horse grunted as he stumbled back. A third strike followed, knocking the horse to the ground.

Warriorf rained down hard blows, blood starting to pool around the horse. He raised both fist up to finish the horse, but then, Dialga the Time-Keeper exploded from the trees, knocking the dwarf from the horse. The dragon's gem started to glow, and his tail increased in size. Energy started to form at his maw, but he never fired the blast. Mahamut slammed into Dialga, knocking the dragon back. He charged the dragon, stomping the mighty god. The god called out, rolling away before growling. Palkia the Space-Maker exploded from the trees, pearl glowing. The energy blade attack called Spacial Rend shot at Mahmut, but never struck. Minotauros growled as he used Protect, stopping the attack from striking Mahmut.

The six growled as they took their sides. The dragons of time and space wee at the side of the horse, facing down the minotaur, dwarf, and mammoth. Arceus appeared to begin to move, but Krom leapt over the mammoth. He growled, slamming his weapon into the ground. A barrier of electricity formed around his side of the field, and the horse frowned. The con artist and his minions faded into the darkness. Simba appeared, followed by Vraccas. "You realize that was a test?" Vraccas asked, grunting. Krom nodded. "I assumed as much. I just hoped I passed." he said, frowning. Simba chuckled. "I'm sure you passed with flying horses, I mean colors." he said, and Krom chuckled.

All was peaceful, and Krom enjoyed it. The next tournament hadn't been announced, so Krom had time to spare. He just didn't expect what the Stealth Rangers would bring in. She was a Halfling, and barely alive. She bled from many cuts, and was frighteningly thin. Krom growled, asking Kooky what happened. The Pawniard made gestures, and Blutvinna frowned. "She escaped from Sinnoh, and was hunted until she collapsed in front of them. Her companion, a Raichu Halfling, was killed in battle." he said. Krom growled. "I though I said no more Halfling abuse in Sinnoh?" he asked. Simba laughed. "Obviously they didn't listen. What're you gonna do?" he asked. Krom growled. They dare disobey his orders? "Gather all of my Pokemon, and the Mewtwo. We are going to raid Sinnoh, starting with Hearthome City." he said. Simba laughed.

All of Krom's Pokemon were armored and ready. Kyouhei giggled as his Pokemon flexed, getting used to their armor. Krom looked over his Pokemon. "You know what to do. Kill anything and everything that isn't a Halfling. And if they attack you, kill them. Let no one escape, or live. True courage doesn't apply here. Kill without mercy, and if it comes down to it, fuck honor and kill more." he said, and nodded to Simba. Simba laughed, teleporting them into a black market auction in Hearthome. Everyone froze at the sight of the Hitoawa. Krom swung his weapon, cleaving a child's head off. "Attack!" he called, and his Pokemon surged into action.


	55. Seeds of Doubt, Seed of Power

The city of Hearthome screamed in horror when Krom began his raid. He swung his mighty weapon, cleaving the head from a cross bearer. Warriorf growled, slamming a stage that held frightened Halflings into pieces. The Halflings were frozen in place, and Foxy waved her hand, the chains coming free from their flesh. Krom growled, bringing his blade up to parry with a Scyther that attacked. He rammed his hand through the Pokemon's chest, and it cried out. He removed his hand, kicking the corpse away. He swung his blade, a small child losing their head. Krom was angered, and wouldn't stop until they paid.

They left the contest stadium where the auction was held, and the townsfolk screamed. Mahmut charged, barreling down buildings with Castle Face. Twiggy used Leaf Storm, shooting massive blade like leaves about, slicing into buildings and people. Birisu used Shadow ball, launching the ball at airborne Pokemon. Minotauros was angered, using Hammer Arm to defeat an Aggron. The Charizard spun, using Dragon Tail to knock people and Pokemon back. The Stealth Rangers jumped over the dragon's tail, sinking their blades into the unfortunate Pokemon. Kooky laughed, wearing a Munchlax facemask.

Emolga teamed with nibbles, her Thunder Wave stunning and his Dragon Rush finishing. Rufus helped, exploding from the ground and unleashing combos that left their foes lying in the dust. Haxorus, who decided to call himself Gram, after a legendary sword of justice, swung his head about, his axes on cables. The axes spun about, slicing into flesh. He neared a building, spinning and slicing through it, and it tilted. He growled, using Iron Tail to knock the building to the ground. Dj Swamp laughed, using Ice Beam to freeze a Pikachu. Bruce used hi Jump Kick, shattering the mouse. Jack swung his blade, severing a Drifblim in half. Every one of Krom's Pokemon dealt damage to the town, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

Kyouhei had followed, and his Pokemon went to work. Z swung his tail, striking a woman in the side, snapping her in two. Petra bounced about, using Bullet Seed to strike her foes. She rolled around the shattered Pikachu, Shadow Clawing a Pachirisu. She Low Kicked a Machop, Energy Balling it at close range. A Crobat came from behind, but Missy used Psychic, the energy causing the Pokemon to explode. She giggled, using Shadow ball to strike a Scizor, ending it with Inferno. She flew through a Hariyama, spinning with Shadow Ball to strike it. Chantel came from above, using Psychic to defeat the sumo Pokemon.

Chantel used Flamethrower haphazardly, her massive power scorching buildings. Puppy barreled through the town, using Flare Blitz and Wild Charge as he pleased. Handy used his shield, striking a cross bearer with the shield. Using Thunderbolt, he shocked a pair of Cherrim, scorching their flesh. Leonidas jabbed with his spear, tearing into people. He lifted a leg, stomping those who tried to flee. The Oozaru used Blaze Kick, parrying with an Emboar that was there. The boar swung his fist, and the ape blocked. The ape used Low Sweep, sweeping his foe's feet from under him. The boar called out in shock, the Oozaru using Hi Jump Kick to knee him in the back. His spine snapped, and he fell dead.

Rafiki was ruthless. He used the Dark chain, spinning and striking. He wrapped it around the throats of humans, snapping their necks. He used Blaze Kick, knocking back an Arbok before spinning to Fire Punch a Victreebel. He Zen He abutted a Weezing, using Dragon Throw on a Seviper. Jumping back, he looked up at a Steelix, and used Flamethrower. The iron Snake Pokemon grunted, before shaking the attack off. Acheron leapt from above, using Shadow Claw. An Ice Beam came from no where, Acheron freezing the snake. His energy claws struck, and the snake clattered into pieces, having been shattered.

Krom kicked the door to the gym in, seeing the Halflings that froze upon his arrival. He growled, winging his weapon, cutting their chains. They gasped before running free, and Krom stalked deeper into the gym. He cut every Halfling free, and every human down. He kicked a door open, seeing Fantina freeze at the sight of him. He slammed the door shut, and the leader watched him stalk around her. He saw the cross she wore over her bosom, and frowned. "I told you that Halflings are your equals." he said, and she frowned. "No Halfling is my equal!" she called, accent thinner than it was in Ash's time. Krom growled.

He grabbed Fantina by her thin throat, slamming her against a wall. "I don't care what you have to say. Halflings are equal to humans. Infact, they are better. We are all better than you. Each and every one of us." he said, watching her gasp for breath. He dropped her, and she crumbled to the ground coughing. Krom kicked her in the face, and she flew back, slamming into the wall. She looked up at him. "Is this how you treat a woman?" she asked. Krom laughed. "Man. Woman. All I see is the cross." he said, and she frowned. He placed his armored boot on her chest, folding his arms. "Any last words?" he asked. She opened her mouth, but Krom pushed down, snapping her ribcage and crushing her heart. "Sorry. Hail Arceus don't count." he said.

He walked out, seeing the city devastated. Buildings crumbled and burnt, bodies littered the streets. Kyouhei walked up to Krom. "Everyone's in the square waiting for you." he said, and Krom nodded. He walked to the town square, where Halflings of all shapes and sizes looked up at him. He smiled down. "You are free! You no longer live in the region of Sinnoh! My friend Birisu shall take you to someplace safe. I swear it by my blade." he said, turning to the Halflings. He smiled, unable to imagine life for them in Sinnoh. Birisu nodded to Krom, and teleporting the Halflings to Pinwheel. Krom smiled, then turned to see Palkia the Space Maker growling.

Warriorf moved forward, but Krom stopped him. "Don't. She's not here for you." he said, and the dwarf growled. Minotauros walked forward, watching the dragon carefully. Krom watched the minotaur, and the dragon roared, surging forward. Palkia was faster, but Minotauros was sturdier. He used Mega Punch, knocking the dragon back. She growled, using Aura Sphere, launching the pink ball of energy. Minotauros used Protect, then Thunderbolt. The dragon floated to the side, using Water Pulse. Minotauros used Protect, blocking the ball of water.

The dragon screeched, using Aqua Tail, spinning to swing her mighty tail. Minotauros used Thunder and grabbed the tail of the dragon, grunting at the force it was swung at. The electricity struck the dragon, causing to grunt. Minotauros used Thrash, swinging the dragon around recklessly. The dragon called out when she struck the ground, the minotaur having thrown her. She bounced to her feet, growling. She used Flamethrower, the minotaur mimicking. The flames struck, and exploded. Palkia charged through the smoke, striking Minotauros with Dragon Claw. The minotaur grunted, stumbling back, whipping around with Zen Headbutt. The dragon felt her head snap back, and she stumbled back. Minotauros followed up with Mega kick, knocking the dragon into a crumbling building.

Palkia rose from the building, rage clear in her eyes. Her pearl began to glow, and she pulled her hand back. Minotauros saw the Spacial Rend coming, and decided to stop it. He used Sucker Punch, moving at insane speed to knock her back, stopping her attack. He followed up with Ice Punch, knocking her to the ground, her left pearl frozen. She leapt into the air, flying straight toward the minotaur. She used Dragon Pulse, the energy wave striking the minotaur and knocking him back. She used Dragon Claw twice, followed by Dragon Tail, knocking him back. Drago walked forward, growling. Krom chuckled.

"By battling rules, your opponent changes when Dragon Tail hits. Drago, take care of the bitch." Krom said, watching the dragon nod. He surged forward, using Shadow claw to knock her back. He flapped his mighty wings, using Air Cutter to strike the dragon. She called out, and Krom smirked. Drago used Dragon Claw, cutting into her flesh. He saw the frozen pearl, and roared. He used Focus Punch, shattering the pearl, and the arm it was attached to. She cried out, and Drago stepped back. Krom nodded. "Very good. Injured enemies aren't worth your time. Garm, finish her!" he called.

The Haxorus surged forward, striking the dragon with Dragon Tail. She stumbled back, her long neck vulnerable. Garm swung his head, the axes flying from his jaws to slice into the throat of the dragon. He was like a blade, so honor meant nothing to him. Not when he was raised by a cross bearer. She fell, blood pouring from her neck, but still alive. Garm growled, preparing to use Hyper Beam, but Krom stopped him. "Now you see Palkia? Siding with Arceus is bad for you. Hercules and Drago would have easily killed you, as could Garm. Warriorf is itching for the chance to fight you, and even Castle Face wants in on it. If you could do anything before you die, it should be looking over what the region has become since you succumbed to the horse." he said, frowning.

Palkia rose up slowly, her neck healing. She was using Recover, Krom could tell. Her arm grew back with a flash of light, and Krom frowned. She growled, her pearls glowing. She jumped back, launching two Spacial Rends. Krom growled as Hercules used Protect, but grunted at the power of the moves. Krom was angered. He spared her in pity, and hope he could gain another ally, but his hopes were in vain. He twirled his naginata, growling. The barrier protecting them faded, and Krom stepped forward. "You take my pity, and my mercy, and throw it back in my face! How Dare you!" he roared, racing forward. The dragon seemed to scoff, lifting her hand. She would merely swat the boy, and he would be crushed.

Krom leapt over her hand, coming down and cleaving off her arm. She cried out, blood spraying around and coating Krom. He spun his weapon, slicing into her throat. She stumbled back, and Krom rammed his blade through her eye. The blade pierced her brain, and she screamed loudly. Kyouhei watched with open in his eyes, and Simba sensed the battle from afar. Hearthome City shook one final time as Palkia the Space Maker fell dead to the ground.

Krom spat at the dead body, growling as he walked away. He looked to Minotauros. "Something tells me Arceus will make another. Be prepared." he said, and the minotaur nodded. He looked to his Pokemon. "We head east. Any living creature that bears a cross and isn't a Halfling dies. People, Pokemon, I could care not. Spare no one but Halflings. I don't know Sinnoh, but I believe the next place we shall head is Solaceon Town. It holds the Day Care if Simba is correct. Choose whether or not to spare any Pokemon found there. Should you spare it, you are responsible for it. That is all. Let's move!" he called, and the Pokemon roared in agreement. Krom led the way, growling as he sliced a man's throat. Poor man only walked into the vicinity to check the noise out.

Dialga the Time-Keeper looked at the corpse of his mate. He growled, but Arceus scolded him. "Enough. I shall make a new Palkia. A better one." he said, smiling to himself. Dialga growled. "I do not want another! I want my mate back!" he roared, and Arceus frowned. "You don't need a mate. Serving me should be enough." he said. Dialga growled. "Do you really think I care about you? The only reason I'm still on your side is to get that Halfling!" he screamed, diamond glowing. Arceus' eyes started to glow. Dialga growled, and Uxie appeared. "Enough! That Halfling is heading to Solaceon. What do we do?" she asked. Arceus hummed. "Take Manaphy, Shaymin and your siblings and stop them." he said. Uxie paled, but nodded.

Krom walked the route heading to Solaceon, and frowned at the peace. He saw no Halflings, or even people. Sinnoh seemed to be a peaceful place without crosses everywhere. Krom decided to leave this route alone, and watch for any foes. Instead, five legendary Pokemon appeared. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf appeared with Shaymin and Manaphy. The five micro legendaries appeared ready for a fight, but Krom scoffed. Petra, Missy, Rufus, Nibbles and The Larvitar like Tepig walked up, each unleashing their own form of battle cry. Krom smiled, sitting in the grass. All of the other Pokemon rested as well. "Go for it little guys!" he called, and the two warring factions surged forth.


	56. Size Isn't Everything

The groups slammed into each other with a grunt. Petra rammed into Manaphy, the sea prince knocked back. Missy floated through Azelf, spinning to launch a Shadow Ball. Azelf floated away, using Iron Tail. The twin tails of the pixie swung toward the monkey, and the Larvitar Tepig jumped in front, using Flamethrower. The flame missed, Mesprit having appeared and used protect. Rufus used X-Scissor, Shaymin crying out as she was struck. Rufus followed up with a combination attack, Poison Ace. The Aerial Ace Poison Jab fusion move would be used to battle Grass Pokemon. Shaymin screamed, blood spraying about as Poison seeped into the wound. Shaymin absorbed the Poison into her flower using Seed Flare, then unleashed the energy. Every Pokemon flew back, some more affected than others.

Nibbles growled as he charged at Uxie. The pixie floated away, her telepathy allowing her to see his movements without her eyes being open. The dragon spun, using Dark Pulse. Uxie grunted as she was struck, but shrugged it off. She used Ice Beam, and Nibbles jumped back, and Petra came from behind with Shadow Claw. Uxie called out as she stumbled forward, and Missy struck with Shadow Ball. The Pixie hit the ground, where Rufus came from above with X-Scissor. The strike was the final straw, and Uxie's neck snapped.

The other Pixies were enraged at the death of their sister. They both used Psychic, and five of the micro Pokemon grunted as they were held and squeezed by the energy. Nibbles opened his mouth, yawning. He surged forward with Wild Charge, and Shaymin stepped in front of him. She used Energy Ball, and the dragon ran to the side, swerving around to avoid. The dragon struck the hedgehog Pokemon, knocking her back. She grunted, and Nibbles used Flamethrower. Shaymin cried out, and Manaphy jumped in front of her, using Ice Beam. Nibbles used Flamethrower, and a thin mist came over the field.

Missy used Psychic, breaking herself free of their hold. She used Shadow Ball, striking Azelf. Petra broke free, and the ape leapt forward. She used Acrobatics, striking Azelf, knocking him back. He grunted, then was struck by Shadow Claw. Grunting, he whipped around with Flamethrower. Missy floated in front of her, using Protect. Missy winked at the ape, who cheered. Missy used Psychic, throwing Petra at Azelf. The pixie avoided, but Petra spun to use Energy Ball. Shaymin appeared, taking the attack. She grunted as she flew back, hitting the ground. Nibbles used Dark Pulse, striking Mesprit, and freeing his teammates.

Rufus exploded, using Poison Ace, striking Mesprit. She called out, falling back. Missy used Inferno, but Manaphy protected Mesprit. The Larvitar Tepig used Rock Tomb, flinging the rock with his nose. Manaphy was struck, and hit the ground. He was surrounded by rocks, allowing Missy to lift Nibbles with Psychic. She flung the dragon at the rock, and he used Dragon Rush. He slammed into the rock and Manaphy cried out. When the dust cleared, Manaphy laid bleeding in a small crater. Petra jumped over, using Bullet Seed to pelt Manaphy repeatedly. Manaphy called out, and then became still.

Azelf, Shaymin and Mesprit faced down the five Pokemon. Rufus chuckled, walking back to Krom, who nodded to the Pokemon. Petra laughed, jumping back. Missy used Shadow Ball, and Mesprit dodged. Mesprit used Charge Beam, shooting the beam of electricity at the ghost. Missy used Inferno, the immense flame burning through the electricity. Shaymin used Protect, then began to glow. Krom frowned, watching Shaymin transform. The dog like Shaymin swung it's head, antler like wings coming from it's temples. The dog sped forward, striking Nibbles with Air Slash. The dragon called out as he hit the ground, being struck by an Earth Power from Shaymin.

Nibbles wobbled to his feet, and Petra frowned. She leapt forward to help her friend. Missy floated to the right, using Dark Pulse on Azelf. The pixie floated away, countering with a Dark Pulse of his own. Missy called out, struck. She hit the ground, shaking as she floated back up. The Larvitar Tepig called out, using Stone Edge. The stones surrounded him, and flew haphazardly. Azelf grunted as he was struck, and Shaymin flew around the stones. Mesprit grunted, being forced back. Missy giggled, using Thunderbolt. She struck Mesprit, who called out. Her arms flew out, and she was vulnerable. Tepig called out, using Flame Charge. He struck Mesprit, glowing blue.

A fist struck Mesprit, and light faded. The pink pixie fell to the ground, and she grunted as she looked up at the Pokemon before her. A Pignite was in front of her, yet it was a Pupitar. The black suit like fur Pignite had was gray scaly armor, and the tail was thicker than normal, and gray in appearance. His face was covered by a Pupitar mask, four spikes on each side of his face. His mouth was covered, as was his nose. His eyes were sharp, and he glared at his foe. Krom cheered for his new Pokemon. "Great job bud!" he called, and the Pokemon nodded. The pig Pokemon surged forward, and Nibbles ran next to him. Shaymin floated back, in shock. Nibbles used Dragon Rush, and jumped onto the Pignite's arm. Pignite used Flame Charge, surging forward in a swirl of blue energy and flame.

The pig swung his arm, launching the dragon. The dragon called out, striking the antlered dog, and it screamed. When Nibbles hit the ground, Shaymin crashed in front of him. He walked over, sniffing the injured Pokemon. He opened his mouth, clamping it shut over his foe's throat. The hedgehog Pokemon shook one last time before he succumbed to the darkness. Missy giggled, and floated inside Mesprit. She used Psychic, holding her still. She used Dark Pulse and Psychic, using her psychic power to hold the rings. She floated down, and drew the rings in, defeating the pixie, who fell dead to the ground.

Krom laughed. "Not bad! Missy, we'll call that attack Hellzone Grenade, and you two were great! Let's call the combination attack you used Dragon Fist!" he called, and the three nodded. Azelf was the only one left, and Krom chuckled. "If you join us, we'll let you live! If not, then I'm sure I can devise a way to make you wish you had!" he called. The telepathic pixie growled. "Never shall I join you!" he called, and charged forward. He laughed. "Pupinite, take care of him." he said, and the pig nodded. He leapt into the air, using Body slam to pin the Pokemon to the ground. The pixie used Psychic, throwing the pig off before growling. He surged forward, tails glowing blue. Krom chuckled, knowing Dragon Tail would switch the pixie's foe. The pixie struck, and Pupinite leapt back, and a light flashed, and Stalin hissed at the pixie.

Krom was caught off guard, as he didn't expect one of Saria's Pokemon to have appeared. The snake hissed at the pixie, who scoffed. The pixie used Psyshock, and the balls of psychic energy flew toward the snake. Stalin slithered around, smiling the whole time. The snake used Poison Tail, knocking the pixie back. He used Aqua Tail, following up with another strike. The pixie hit the ground, and Stalin used Wrap. He twisted himself around the pixie, using Coil to tighten himself. The pixie cried out, and Kyouhei stood. Krom chuckled. "Keep him alive Stalin. Kyouhei wants this one." he said.

Kyouhei walked over, smiling at Azelf. He pulled the Pokemon from Stalin, hugging it. The pixie figured if he played along, he could escape with his life. "A hug is good, and can be bad, and a hand on your back can comfort, or seem bad." Kyouhei whispered in Azelf's ear, a hand on his back. He rammed his hand through the Pokemon's back, and pulled out his small heart. He discarded the body, and looked at the beating heart. Krom laughed, walking over to Kyouhei. He placed a finger on the heart, using Thunder to scorch it. "Don't eat it raw." he said, clapping his back. Kyouhei giggled, throwing the heart into his mouth. He giggled at the flavor. They walked on, and Krom looked to Kyouhei. "What was with eating the heart?" he asked. Kyouhei shrugged. Acheron spoke to Krom telepathically. "The Malkavi ate the flesh of their enemies, so that they may gain their knowledge." he said. Krom hummed. "I heard that Kyouhei had a riddle on his back? What of that?" he asked.

The Absol chuckled. "There is no such thing. The only thing on that boy's back is a manticore tattoo his mother put there. Of course, she also put a small hammer around it's neck, predicting your role in his life." he stated. Krom nodded. They saw Solaceon in the distance, and readied themselves. The sun was beginning it's descent, so they had the advantage. Just then, Kyouhei stopped. Krom turned to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kyouhei swung his head around. "I feel him. Where is he?" he asked, growling. Krom tilted his head. "Who?" Krom asked. Kyouhei snarled. "Hyuu." he said. Krom frowned, remembering the state Hyuu was left in last time. He looked to the left, and saw Hyuu standing there.

It wasn't Hyuu in a sense. He had Machoke arms, and they looked slightly thicker than normal. His legs were thin, and claw footed. Krom believed they were Hitmonlee legs. He had an Umbreon eye where his missing one was. His bones looked normal under his clothing, and he looked like a monster. Krom frowned, and his Pokemon circled him, and Krom chuckled. "Surround the two of them. Don't let either escape." he stated. They nodded, surrounding them, and resting.

With Krom and the Pokemon surrounding them like a ring, they stalked around each other. Hyuu growled inhumanely, and Krom frowned. How did Hyuu end up in this state? Hyuu swung a fist at Kyouhei, who jumped back. He swung his leg, knocking Hyuu back. He clutched his chest, swinging his leg at Kyouhei. He ducked, leaping to the side to avoid the leg again, as it extended. He swept the other leg from under Hyuu, who used his arms to regain his footing. He growled, and shot flame from his mouth. Kyouhei froze, and Krom used Thunderbolt to block it. Kyouhei growled, grabbing his visor. He through it off, and unzipped his jacket. Krom chuckled, having never seen Kyouhei get so frustrated.

Kyouhei threw his jacket off, growling as he threw his shoes. He bounced from side to side, running forward. He kicked Hyuu in the chest, rolling to switch legs. He struck Hyuu again, and then he jumped into the air. He hooked his legs around Hyuu's neck, and flipped, flinging Hyuu around the field. He flew into Dj Swamp, who used Mega Punch to avoid being crashed into. Warriorf began to hum, and Krom laughed, joining in. Hyuu rose, screaming at Kyouhei. Soon, the sun set, and Hyuu and Kyouhei walked around surrounded by singing warriors in the pale moonlight.

Hyuu threw his leg out, and Kyouhei dodged, punching Hyuu in the chest. He followed up with a jab to the jaw. Hyuu's head flew back, and he took an uppercut which caused him to stumble back, where a straight kick knocked him down. Kyouhei panted, and Hyuu grunted as he rose. He looked to Krom, who shrugged. Acheron's horn glew white, and Krom shook his head. "This is his fight. Don't intervene, much as you want to." he said. The Absol growled. Kyouhei inhaled deeply, exhaling calmly.

"Monster you are, monster you be. But one thing you can't do, is fuck with me." Kyouhei said, and frowned. Krom chuckled. Kyouhei jumped in the air, slamming both of his feet into Hyuu's face. He stumbled back, where Krom swung his blade low, severing his foe at the ankles. Krom stood, sending each of his Pokemon a look. "Hey Kyouhei. I can't stand this guy either. Mind if I join in?" he asked, and Kyouhei nodded.

"Cross you bear, and only then they will spare," Kyouhei stated. "A cruel fool who uses others like a tool, but was truly just a mule." Krom finished, and Kyouhei laughed. Kyouhei reached down, pulling out the Umbreon eye. Krom scoffed, slamming the blade through his eye. He became still, and Krom instructed Rafiki to use Flamethrower, and burn the carcass. Kyouhei looked down at his former friend. He was cruel, and allowed himself to become a monster, but he was still a living creature. But Kyouhei knew that every living creature with a cross should die.

Pope Francis Westborough heard from one of his spies that Hyuu had failed. They had found the boy and nursed him back to health, their clerics using Pokemon parts to replace his ruined body parts. If Krom Hitoawa and Kyouhei Malkavi Lionheart had defeated him, then they were stronger than he though. Luckily, he still had some time before Krom hit Johto.


	57. Not the Bird Bath!

The sun had set, and Krom and co. hit Solaceon City. Rafiki started the raid, striking a building with Flamethrower. Krom ran forward, and the raid had begun.

People ran screaming from the building Rafiki burned, only to run into the baboon's elbows. Krom swung his blade, killing a would-be savior with one swipe. Warriorf swung his hammer, striking the Poke-Center. The building crumbled, and the screams of terror from inside the building were more than enough to tell Warriorf he succeeded. He spun to Dark Pulse a heroic Gallade, the Pokemon flying back. Kyouhei giggled, throwing his leg out and severing the Pokemon's brain stem with a kick. The golden eyed boy jumped to the side. Being evil never felt so good.

Castle Face stumbled upon the Day Care first, grumbling at his luck. He used Flash Cannon, blasting the doors open. He walked inside, seeing the elderly couple at the desk. He grunted, using Hyper Beam to kill them. He blew the wall out, and all the Day Care Pokemon ran free. Castle Face looked at the wall, and then he looked down. He saw a staircase, and shrugged. "Might as fucking well, and besides, who's gonna stop me?" he grumbled. He walked down the stairs, grumbling at how steep they were.

"Mother fucking steep ass steps! They're fucking trying to kill my old ass!" he grumbled, making it to the bottom. He looked at what he saw, and frowned. He saw women in cages, and some were pregnant. He found it odd that the cross bearers would hold women captive, much less pregnant ones. He looked about, noticing some cages holding human men, and even more holding Pokemon. He frowned, his mind forming a sick idea. He slammed his foot down, angered. He roared loudly, so loudly, that the cages shattered, and the captive beings stood in shock. He growled, knowing that there was a priest in town. He would pay for this.

He stomped up the stairs, coming into contact with Gram. "What happened?" the tattooed Haxorus asked, launching a Dragon Pulse. Castle Face growled, launching a huge Flash Cannon. "I found a Halfling breeding facility." he growled out. Gram froze. "A what?" he asked. Castle Face growled, launching an Ice Beam. "A place where they _breed_ Halflings to be slaves!" he roared, barreling forward. He hit the center of the city, and roared. He unleashed Earthquake, followed by Earth Power. The combination attack leveled the city. Building tore away from their foundations, and he growled. He saw a black clad figure running, and he growled.

He ran to Mahmut, and leapt into the air. He landed on the mammoth's back, and growled as the Pokemon grunted. "Move your huge ass!" he roared, and the mammoth ran forward. Krom laughed, spinning to decapitate a Rampardos. The mammoth roared, using ExtremeSpeed. They caught up with the fleeing priest quickly, and Castle Face patted Mahmut. "Sorry about this fat ass." he said. The mammoth blinked, and Castle Face leapt from the mammoth.

Castle Face grabbed Mahmut by the tusk, and swung him like a club. The mammoth screamed in shock, and slammed into the ground. The Bastiodon rolled the mammoth, seeing the dead priest in his fur. "See. That wasn't so bad." he said. Mahmut grunted. "Easy for you to say. You weren't used as a club." he groaned, shaking the body from his fur. The Bastiodon laughed. "Come on, let's go." he said, and they walked back to the group.

Castle Face expected cheers when he returned, but was met with chuckles. "What? Fuck you all!" he yelled, grumbling. Blutvinna smiled. "You have something in your hair." he said. Castle Face blinked. "What hair?" he asked. The eagle rolled his eyes, flying over to pull something off the Bastiodon. He placed a Pichu down in front of the Bastiodon. Castle Face blinked. "What the fuck is that thing!?" he called, stepping back. The Pokemon smiled, running up onto the beast. He grumbled. "Where'd you find him?" Blutvinna asked.

"The little fucker followed me!" he yelled. The look on the eagle's face said he didn't believe him. Castle Face grumbled. He looked to Mahmut, who had been making weird noises. "The fuck is up with you?" he grumbled. The mammoth shrugged. Blutvinna laughed. "And what do you have on your tusk?" he asked. The mammoth looked at his tusk and tilted his head. He shook his tusks, and whatever it was came off. It landed, and began to dance about. Blutvinna laughed. "A green Totodile. Very interesting." he said. The alligator laughed, dancing about. Mahmut shook his head. "I'll call it… Boris!" he said, laughing. The alligator chuckled, hopping onto the mammoth's tusk. Krom walked over. "I see you two found Pokemon. Good. Make sure you take care of them." he said, and Castle Face gaped.

"But it fucking followed me! How the fuck is a fucking hillbilly Bastiodon supposed to care for a freaking mouse!? GET BACK HERE!" he screamed, angered. Grumbling, he looked upwards toward the mouse. "Emolga, take care of it. Call it what you want." he grumbled walking along. Emolga looked at the small mouse, smiling. "I'll call you Jerry! Make sure to be a good Pichu for me, okay?" she said, and the mouse nodded. Castle Face was still fuming.

The two huge Pokemon walked beside Krom and Warriorf. Krom pulled his Pokedex out. He scanned the Totodile. "Totodile. Ability: Sheer Force. Moves: Dragon Dance, Waterfall, Teeter Dance, Bite." the machine stated, and Krom turned to Blutvinna. "Can Totodile learn Teeter Dance?" he asked. The eagle nodded. "Any Pokemon can learn anything if it wants to." he stated. Krom hummed, scanning the mouse. "Pichu. Ability: Lightningrod. Moves: Double Edge, Rollout, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail" it said, and Krom blinked. "That's sounds like Castle Face's kind of move set." he said. The Bastiodon turned to him.

"My kind of move set? My kind of move set is Rage, Snarl, hate everything and shut the fuck up Boris!" he yelled, turning to the alligator. Mahmut frowned. "Don't yell at the fluffy little Pokemon." he said. Mahmut gaped. "HOW IN THE LEFT FUCK DO YOU CALL A FUCKING GATOR FLUFFY!? THAT BITCH HAS SCALES!" he screamed. Mahmut frowned. "He's fluffy if I say he is." he stated, closing his eyes. Castle Face grumbled. "I hate all of this. I want to go the fuck home." he growled. Blutvinna laughed. "Soon my friend. If only to shut you up." he grunted, disliking the complaining Pokemon.

Simba Lionheart walked onto his porch and froze. Halflings littered his yard, all looking incredulously at the scenery. Simba grunted, walking through the crowd. He saw an Unfeazant Halfling bathing a Pidove Halfling, in his bird bath. Simba was about to say that was for birds, but, she was in fact, bathing a bird Halfling. He grumbled, walking out into the streets.

He saw Halflings all about the village, and people confused on their porches. He grumbled, walking over to Saria, who was handing food out. "What is going on?" he asked. Saria shrugged. "It looks like Krom is liberating Sinnoh to me." she said. Simba frowned. He teleported to Krom's location, frowning at the Halfling.

"Hey Simba, what's up?" he asked. Simba frowned. "What's up? Oh nothing, except I have Halflings all over my village. And no one informed me. Do you know what it's like to wake up and find a woman bathing her child in your fucking bird bath?" he asked. Krom shrugged. "No. what is it like?" he asked. Simba frowned. "It's fucking bad! Once you're done with Veilstone, you come home. If you don't, I'm having Alder start the league tournament without you!" he growled out, teleporting away. He teleported back. "Nice Pichu there Castle Face." he said, and left. Said Bastiodon fumed.

He turned to Blutvinna. "What should I do?" he asked. The eagle hummed. "Finish. Take down Veilstone. That will be enough. The shopping center, contest center and Day Care of the region are gone, along with the Halfling Breeding Center. The region will scramble to rebuild bigger and better, and fail. By time those three cities are back to their former glory, you'll be Unova, Sinnoh and likely Kanto Champion. Now, let us finish our quest." he stated. Krom nodded.

Simba frowned. "Alright! Everybody who was liberated from Sinnoh, front and center!" he yelled, and the Halflings slowly filed closer. Simba counted them as fast as he could, counting nearly six hundred Halflings. He grunted. "All of you that are rock Halflings, come with me, we're gonna build some houses for you guys!" he yelled, grumbling.

When it was all said and done, Simba steamed inside. The Halflings were housed and he had explained the rules and laws of the village to them. He headed home, frowning when he closed the door to his private home. Sable smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What wrong?" she asked. He flexed his jaw, trying to remain calm. "What's wrong? Krom Hitoawa is liberating Sinnoh. Whilst I applaud his candor and bravery, I find the fact that this village nearly doubled in size today disheartening. How are you supposed to be a secret civilization when you got a fucking huge ass forest village?" he asked.

Sable shrugged. "What so wrong with being found?" she asked. Simba grunted. "Then we become a tourist attraction. And I swear if I hear one 'Mommy, where do Halflings come from?' from some damn kid, I will have a fucking cow." he grunted. Sable chuckled. 'It's not so bad." she said. He frowned. "Oh sure. Now instead of the Talk kids get, they need two. 'You see honey, when a person and a Pokemon love each other very much" and shit. I do not want to hear that in my village." he grumbled.

She sighed. "You're just too old to understand." she said. He growled. "I'll remember that. Besides, since we aren't on a map, we are a separate nation, away from Unova. Tax free, and tourist free. I like it like that, and so do most of the Halflings here." he said. She sighed. "And if we are on a map?" she asked.

He growled. "Well whoop d fucking do then! I don't give two shits. Trainers will come here like 'Where's the Poke-Center and Poke-mart?' and I'll say, 'Not Fucking here you little shit!" he growled out. She rolled her eyes. "You are overreacting." she said. He nodded. "But of course. Wouldn't you if you had a Pidove Halfling in your fucking bird bath!?" he roared. She rolled her eyes. "It's being used properly. Be happy it wasn't a Muk Halfling." she said. Simba shuddered. "Oh, by Xerneas' horns no. I guess your right. And besides, I made sure to leave some room for a hundred Halflings from Veilstone." he said. Sable frowned. "What If there is more than one hundred?" she asked. Simba froze.

Krom hummed as they sat by the campfire. He always liked the peaceful side of Sinnoh. This is what he wanted as champion. This was why he was raiding the region. He tilted his head, looking at the stars. Blutvinna chuckled. Krom turned tot eh eagle. "You remind me of Thorkrom. He was always stargazing when he had the chance. Although, you are a more vengeful figure." he stated. Krom frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked. Blutvinna looked to the sky. "Crossburner would always bring a giant cross with him, and burn it in the center of town. That's what makes you two different. He planned everything, and struck first. You wait until you've been angered. It makes you better in a way." he said.

Krom grunted. "I have a bad feeling about Veilstone. I'm sure news has spread of the demise of Hearthome and Solaceon, so they'll likely be ready for us. And in massive numbers." he stated, and Blutvinna nodded. "Then summon Birisu. He has the power. Look at all of us. Even if they out numbered us twenty to one, we're powerful enough to win. And besides, we may have allies within the city." he said, smirking. Krom frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. Blutvinna chuckled. "You shall see. I must be off. I have errands to complete." he said, then flew off into the night sky.

Blutvinna Bludgeonclaw made it to Straiton Gym in the wee hours, smiling as he used Air Cutter to knock the doors down. Cilan was cooking a late night dish, and froze. Blutvinna smiled, and stepped toward the green haired leader. "I see you are heavily scarred. A valiant Pokemon, you must be." he chuckled, nervously. Blutvinna leapt into the air, flying toward Ash's former companion with force. He rolled, striking with his claws. They were blunt, hence the name Bludgeonclaw. They tore into his skin, pulling it instead of tearing. He screamed, and the bird cawed, finishing the task Iris sent him to do.

He flew into Veilstone, landing atop the old galactic Hideout. He looked to his old friend, smiling. "It has been long since we have met, Bludgeonclaw." he said. The Braviary nodded. "But of course. I have come to ask a favor my friend." he said. The younger one looked at him. "Will you aid us in our battle tomorrow? You know exactly what this city has up it's sleeve." he stated. The other Pokemon chuckled. "Very well. Be wary of the Game Corner. Underneath is another Halfling Breeding Lab. Make sure to destroy it." he said. The eagle nodded. "Of course. Farewell, my friend." he said. The other Pokemon nodded. Blutvinna set off, heading back to camp.


	58. When Legends Fall

Krom and co. hit Veilstone City early the next morning. Blutvinna seemed extremely satisfied with his errands, although, Krom saw green hairs in his talons. He decided not to call the eagle out on his late night activities, and gave the order to storm the town, which he could see was heavily guarded.

Mahmut slammed into a wall of Pokemon, knocking them back. He used Ice Beam, shooting the freezing attack haphazardly. He lifted himself up, slamming his huge feet down with Earthquake. He swung his body, slamming his tusks into charging Rampardos. A Magmortar used Flamethrower, and Boris jumped from the mammoth's tusk using Waterfall. The alligator slammed into the duck, knocking it back and defeating it. Mahmut cheered his protégé on, slamming his tusks into a Scizor.

Castle Face used Flamethrower, launching the flames about the town. A Gallade slammed into him with Focus Punch, knocking him back. Jerry jumped from his rampart, slamming into the Pokemon with Volt Tackle. The Gallade stumbled back, and Emolga used Air Slash, slicing through the Pokemon's flesh. The Bastiodon growled, spinning to use Thunderbolt. He struck a Salamence, the Pokemon struggling to break free. Jerry ran over, rolling like a ball. The little Rollout struck the dragon, and it stumbled back. Another Rollout defeated the dragon, and the Pichu smiled, giggling happily.

Hercules used Stomp, stepping on an enemy Piplup. He spun to parry with an enemy Golurk. He grappled with the Pokemon, shoving him back. He used Ice Punch, knocking the Pokemon to the ground. He spun and used Flamethrower, searing airborne Jumpluff. He used Hammer Arm, slamming into the heavily fortified Shopping Mall. He used Double Edge, slamming into it. Drago roared, using Double Edge himself to slam into the building, but it didn't give.

Blutvinna used Air Cutter, knocking back enemy Skarmory. He flew by, knocking them back with Wing Attack, spinning to use Air Slash. The metal birds wobbled, but continued their attack. Blutvinna scoffed, charging the metal birds. He spun, using Wing Attack. He slammed into the birds, striking them repeatedly. He rolled back, using Hyper Voice to push them back more. The birds began to fall from the sky, and Blutvinna charged with Quick Attack, slamming into one before rolling to use Crush Claw on another. The bird's chest was crushed in Blutvinna's blunt talons, and it fell from the sky.

Leonidas swung his spear, slicing through an enemy Electivire. He jabbed down, seeing enemy Prinplup impaled on his spear. He threw them off, spinning to Mega Kick the Game Corner. It crumbled to the ground, and he used Frost Breath to blow the rubble away. Just like Blutvinna said, there was a stair case leading to an underground Halfling breeding Lab. Unfortunately, he was too large to fit in. He spun, Focus Punching a Tyranitar, and spinning to Night Slash a Politoed.

Krom swung his blade, slicing through a Scyther. He spun, parrying with a Weavile, using Thunderbolt to electrocute the Pokemon, who screamed and fell. He swung behind him, slicing through a Wigglytuff. He came up and swung at a Feraligatr. The gator called out, hand cut off. Krom swung at the Pokemon's legs, cleaving the off. Warriorf slammed his hammer down, defeating the Pokemon with ease. Krom looked to the Gym, and growled. He called to Rafiki, and set out for the gym.

Rafiki used Blaze Kick, and the doors exploded out. Krom froze when he saw the inside of the gym. Humans held down the Gym Leader, who struggled to break free. He looked to the baboon, who nodded. Rafiki leapt across the gym, using Mach Punch to knock a woman away. He used Zen Headbutt, his horned head slamming through the fragile skull of a young, innocent child. Spinning to use Rolling Kick, he knocked the rest of the humans away. Krom swung his blade, cleaving through two more of the people. He frowned, and looked to the gym leader. She coughed, blood dripping from her lips. Krom frowned, crouching down to look at her. She looked up and froze at the sight of the armored Halfling, and her muscles tensed. Krom blinked.

"Mind telling me why they attacked you?" he asked, leaning back on his heels. She began to shake, and Krom tilted his head. "I'm not going to hurt you if you're wondering. I just wanted to know why those dead people tried to kill you." he said, shrugging. She seemed hesitant to say something, but Krom shrugged. "You know, I do have psychic Pokemon, and Pokemon with psychic powers. I can figure it out even if don't tell me." he said, chuckling as he sat down. He looked to Rafiki. "Make sure everyone's fine. And go kill some stuff." he said, and the baboon nodded. He leapt up, straight through the roof, and then used Flare Blitz to seemingly fly away. Krom laughed.

Maylene was in worse shape the Krom though. He noticed bruises on her chest, near her ribs. Her clothing was torn, and she bled from cuts on her legs. He frowned. He smelled the air, and picked up on a distinct scent. He tilted his head, looking at Maylene. He looked closer, and noticed that her lithe frame was streamlined, and he noticed her gloves. He hummed, and reached for her hand. She flinched when he grabbed her hand, and he pulled the glove off. He frowned, as the skin under the glove was almost gray. Gray skin and pink hair? He looked to her. "You're a Medicham Halfling." he stated. She froze, and Krom laughed.

"If you're a Halfling, why didn't you say so? Although, how you ended up where you are today makes me wonder. At least you never wore a cross." he stated. He knew something was up with her anyway. For a Sinnoh Fighting leader, she was lacking a cross, and was very quiet. Krom always felt bad for her in a way, and he laughed. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. He smiled. "Come on. I'm sure Simba can find you a nice place in Pinwheel." he said, smiling.

He led Maylene out of the gym, and swung his blade at a Chatot. He growled as he walked through the town, and noticed the shopping mall was still standing. He called to Warriorf, and gestured to the mall with his blade. "Destroy it." he said, and the dwarf nodded. The dwarf charged leapt across the city, slamming into the mall. He climbed the mighty structure, standing atop it. He screamed, flinging his hammer at the Galactic Hideout, and running around the roof. He leapt into the air, coming down with a combination of Giga Impact and Blaze Kick. He slammed his mighty leg into the roof, and the building crumbled in shock. Warriorf leapt to the galactic hideout, striking it with his hammer.

Krom grunted, swinging his blade at a cross baring human. He had come under attack by every human left in the city, as he was with the Halfling leader. He growled, and swung his blade again. He felt angry that all they waned to do was kill everything that wasn't like them. That being different was like signing a death warrant. He felt his anger rising, and Hercules called to the Pokemon. "FALL BACK MOTHAFUCKAS!" he yelled, and they all retreated. Warriorf looked to the sky, growling before he leapt from the city. Krom was the only one left in the city, and he roared.

He felt electricity surge around him, and Maylene stepped back. He slammed his blade down, the pommel hitting the ground with a thud. Electricity shot through the ground, and he roared louder. He swung his blade, a wave of lightning flying across the city, scorching flesh. Blutvinna flew in, grabbing Maylene in his blunt talons and flew her off. Krom swung again, bifurcating a woman. He swung his claws, slicing a stunned human into fours. He swung his elbow, the blades on his armor cutting into the flesh of another human. Blutvinna returned, grabbing Krom with his talons and taking to the skies.

He dropped Krom in the center of the city. The electricity pooled around him in a ball, and he slammed into the ground, and an explosion rang out. Dirt, rock, bodies and other things flew through the city, vaporizing it. Krom panted in the center of a huge crater, growling as he felt his power pulsing. He growled, swing about to make sure he was aware of his surroundings. He roared, and looked to the sky. He frowned when he saw Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres flying toward the crater that was Veilstone City.

Blutvinna flew in, cawing at the legendary birds. He charged, avoiding a Thunderbolt from Zapdos. He used Wing attack, slamming into Moltres. The flaming bird screeched at it wobbled back, and Blutvinna spun, using Air Cutter. Zapdos used his own Air Cutter, countering Blutvinna's. The bird glowed, using Air Slash. Articuno's Air Slash countered the eagle's. Blutvinna flew toward the birds, using Hyper Beam. The three elemental birds avoided the beam, but Articuno was struck with Steel Wing. The ice bird tumbled through the air, allowing Blutvinna to strike with Air Cutter. He cawed, taking a Fire Blast to the back. He stumbled back, and Zapdos flew forward, using Drill Peck.

The electric bird never struck, because another flying Pokemon struck it in the side with Double Edge. The bird stumbled back, seeing a Staraptor screaming at it. The raptor bird flew over to Blutvinna, who smirked. The two birds cawed, charging the three elemental birds.

Staraptor used Brave Bird, slamming into Moltres as Articuno was struck by Steel Wing. The two birds stumbled back, and Zapdos roared, using Thunder. Blutvinna flew to the side, using Air Cutter. Zapdos grunted, struck by the attack. The momentary distraction allowed Staraptor to strike with a wing. The bird rolled, kicking Zapdos in the face. A peck followed, and then another wing strike. The bird rolled, striking Zapdos with Close Combat. Articuno used Ice Beam, and the raptor bird smirked, flying away. Zapdos was struck, wing frozen. The bird called out as it tumbled to the ground.

Blutvinna roared, summing rocks to do his bidding. He flung the rocks with his wing, using Rock Slide. The other two birds avoided, looking down to their fallen comrade. The electrical bird cawed for help, and Moltres flew down. Staraptor smirked, flying after the flaming bird. Blutvinna struck Articuno with Steel Wing, knocking the bird back. He rolled, using Brave Bird. The artic bird used Ice Beam, freezing Blutvinna, who smirked. The frozen eagle struck the ice bird, and Articuno cawed as it spiraled to the ground.

Staraptor slammed into Moltres, and the bird cawed as it hit the ground. The three elemental birds were on the ground, and Staraptor used Me First, using Rock Slide seconds before Blutvinna. As they were all Pokemon extremely susceptible to rock moves, all three birds gave one final scream before falling dead under the rock.

Blutvinna and Staraptor cawed happily before they were struck by a Hyper Beam. Both birds spun and spiraled to see Lugia the Deep-Dweller, as she was known to them. Both birds cawed, but a roar stopped them. Lugia charged a hyper Beam, ready to fire it at the birds. Just then, a Thunderpunch slammed into Lugia, and she turned to see Drago Churchburner snarling at her.

She screamed, flying at the dragon. Drago flew aside, using Air Cutter to strike the massive bird Pokemon. She stumbled back, and Drago launched a Flamethrower. She grunted, using Gust to blow it away. She shot a tornado from her mouth, using Aeroblast to strike the dragon, who dodged. Drago flew in close, knocking the bird down with Dragon Tail. He continued his assault, using Dark Pulse to strike the falling bird. She screamed, using Teleport to end up behind the dragon, and strike from behind with Hydro Pump.

Drago called out, knocked to the ground with Hydro Pump. He rolled, panting. He through his hands up, and used Rock Slide. Rocks came from the sky, striking the bird and knocking her to the ground. She shook them off, and Drago used ThunderPunch, causing the bird's head to snap back. Her head hit the ground, and Drago used Fire Blast. He seared the bird, who screamed as she flew into the sky, alight with energy. Drago set off after her, claws glowing black with Night Slash.

He sliced into the belly of eh bird, who screamed as she used her huge hand like wings to slap the dragon away. She used Psychic, holding the dragon still as she used Hydro Pump. He grunted, struck by the water move. He felt the drain of the move on him, and looked across the field to the bird. Her eyes portrayed nothing, as though she couldn't care about hurting him. She would feel no regret, nor happiness. Drago frowned. He flapped his mighty wings, knocking the water away. He surged the bird, striking with Head Smash. She stumbled back, and he wrapped his huge, thick arms around her belly. He flapped his huge wings, flying higher into the sky.

He used Dark Pulse, wrapping them in dark rings as he rolled, spiraling at the ground. He growled, using Flamethrower as well. Black flame covered the two of them, and he slammed into the ground, grunting as he flipped away. He waited for the dust to clear, and looked at the sight of Lugia nearly dead in a crater. Krom walked up, sliding the blade into her throat, twisting and removing it as the life faded from her eyes. He growled, walking past the dragon. "Let's go home. I have some people to speak to." he said, and the dragon nodded.

Hercules pet his protégé. He had found the Bouffalant in Solaceon, and decided to keep him. He had potential, and the minotaur could feel it. Although, he doesn't remember those gold chains around his neck.


	59. Homecoming Judgement

_Jiro here. Passed the 3k view mark Tuesday! So thankful for everyone's continued support. Please excuse spelling errors, as my spell check is infact four years old, and sucks shit._

Krom smiled as he returned to Pinwheel Village. His Pokemon all seemed to visibly relax, and he chuckled. Krom told everyone to go have fun, and he walked through the village, looking about the now much larger village. Maylene walked timidly behind, and he turned to her. "You can relax now. We're all Halflings here. Nothing to worry about." he said, smiling. She frowned, seeming to relax slightly. Krom met up with Simba, and his eyes traveled to the lithe Sinnoh leader. He smirked. "Did it really take Krom raiding Sinnoh for you to come out as a Halfling? As if it wasn't obvious enough." he said, turning to Krom. "How are you? You did just destroy al of those cities, and killed Palkia and Lugia to top it all off." he said. Krom laughed.

"I'm fine. I could go a day or so without the armor though." he chuckled, and Simba laughed. "No problem. Your cabin is still in the same place. Do what you want. Although, next time you go on a raid, kill some Pokemon for food. I've eaten almost nothing but Wailord and berries for the past day r so." he said, and Krom laughed. He nodded, walking off to his cabin.

He walked into the door, and smiled as he looked at his home. He slowly took the armor off, making sure to care for it as if it were a child. Once the armor was off, he stretched his aching muscles. Walking over and sitting down, he noticed the lack of people in the dwelling. Shouldn't Saria and Homika be home? He got up, searching the house for his wives. He frowned when he didn't find them, but shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be back soon. Knowing Saria, she's feeding and caring for the Halflings I helped." he said, smiling drowsily. He sat back down, and felt his eyelids become heavy. He groaned, but eventually succumbed to sleep.

Saria and Homika came in after a hard day at work, schooling the Halflings on their laws, customs and what the village had to offer, to find Krom asleep on the couch. They both laughed, and walked over slowly, and sat on either side of Krom, leaning their heads on his shoulders before dozing themselves.

Krom was dreary, drowsy and in pain. He slept wrong, and now his neck hurt. With his eyes still closed, he reached for a pillow. He found something soft, and squeezed it. Satisfied with the softness, he tried to pull it to his head. When it seemingly tethered, Krom moved his hand up. He felt something else soft, but not as soft, kind of like skin. He moved his hand up farther, and could swear he was touching a face. He moved his hand up again, and his eyes snapped open when he touched something cold.

"THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" he yelled, breathing hot air onto his hand. He had sprung up from the couch, frowning. Zekrom was supposedly weak to Ice moves, so a Zekrom Halfling touching something _that _cold would likely have an undesired effect. He turned to see a drowsy Homika glaring at him, to little success. "The fuck? You don't just grab someone's horns like that. I'm not a Tauros." she grunted out before rubbing her eyes. Krom laughed, and frowned at his cold hand. "Well, if your horns weren't so fucking cold we wouldn't have this problem." he said, and she frowned.

"Well, maybe if you weren't groping me, this wouldn't have happened." she said, folding her arms over her chest. Krom's gaze traveled down to said chest. "Oh. So that wasn't a pillow." he said, laughing. She blinked. "What's so funny?" she asked, raising a brow. He smiled. "Nothing. And besides, isn't it my job to grope you anyway? I am your husband after all." he said, chuckling. She grumbled, frowning. "If your not going back to sleep, then I suggest you make use of yourself." she said. Krom blinked. "Make use of myself? What do you want me to do, make you a sandwich?" he asked. She hummed, finger on her chin. "That'll do." she said, and Krom gaped.

"I'm Motherfucking Krom Hitoawa, Sinnoh Champion, Unovan League contender, son of Zekrom, direct descendant of Thorkrom Crossburner Hitoawa, ancient warlord, slayer of Lugia and Palkia, and now, maker of the mightiest sandwiches in all the five regions." he said. He grumbled, handing said sandwich to Homika. She took it, and bit into it. She shook her head. "You should stick to killing people. You put way too much peanut butter on my sandwich." she said. Krom frowned. "Well excuse me if I've been too busy destroying regions to practice my sandwich making skills." he said, folding his arms. He looked to his first wife, Saria, who was still sleeping, her stomach swollen. "Should she be showing like that?" he asked. Homika nodded.

"Halflings have four month pregnancies. Psychic Halflings become attached to children while their still in the womb, and feed them psychic energy to keep them growing, as Psychic Pokemon aren't known for their size." she said, and Krom tilted his head. "Okay, tell me more about our types. Ice, Ghost, Electric and Dragon" he said. She rolled her eyes. "Electric Halflings are playful individuals who release electric jolts when they orgasm. They exchange electricity as a greeting, and immediately give electricity away if they overload." she said.

"Ghosts, being a scarce typing, are very secretive individuals. Their quiet, gentle people most of the time, but some, like Gengar, have nasty streaks. They also have an innate knowledge of spirits, and otherworldly things similar to that." she said. "Dragon Halflings are much like you. Strong, refined Halflings with honor. The males attack females they find unattractive, and give gifts to those they find attractive. They mate for life, and the female normally chooses her mate." she said.

"Last is Ice. Some Ice Halflings have the appearance of death, as they have pale skin, cold eyes and skin. Mixing another type makes the Ice subservient to the other type. Ice Halflings are also the most fertile, and will conceive if given the chance." she said. Krom blinked. "I see. That doesn't explain people like Simba. He is by far the most unusual individual I've met, and is far from a friendly playful Halfling like you're describing." he said, and Homika laughed. "We can't all be perfect. You'll always have your old coots, like Simba." she said, and Simba teleported in.

He frowned. "I heard that. Meeting tomorrow, get ready Hitoawa." he said, taking the sandwich from Homika. He took a bite from it, shaking his head. "If only you could make sandwiches like you could fight." he said, teleporting out.

The next meeting had commenced, and Volkner frowned. "I have grown tired of this game you play with us." he said, turning to Simba. Said Halfling laughed. "I play naught but a simple game of chess. It just so happens my Knight can move like a Queen. Sinnoh got what it deserved. Krom found Halfling Breeding Labs underground. Do you know how repulsive that is to Halflings? That's like Pokemon opening a human breeding lab." he growled out, and Volkner frowned.

"That scum should have been crushed. I'm surprised he escaped with his life." Volkner growled out. His wife, Dawn Platinum Blitzengrund, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Simba laughed. "He not only escaped with his life, he was in some of the most amazing battles I've seen. He killed Palkia after Minotauros smashed it, and Lugia after Drago had some fun. Rufus killed Uxie, Nibbles killed Shaymin, Missy killed Mesprit, Petra killed Manaphy, and his Stalin took Azelf and held him while Kyouhei tore his heart out, cooked it and ate it. Blutvinna Bludgeonclaw, Crossburner's Braviary, and Ash Ketchum's Staraptor defeated the legendary birds with relative. Ease." he said chuckling.

The doors opened, and Krom walked in. he walked over to his space next to Homika, where Volkner was sitting. Noticing the unusual lack of Warriorf, Volkner sat still. Krom looked to Dawn. "You're the whore with hips Homika was talking about. Surprised your alive, because eh way Homika describes you, you should have been fucked to death long ago." he said. She frowned. Krom chuckled. "And yet you bear a cross and watched your friend's empire crumble. Your friend, who helped you on your journey, gave you confidence when you were hopeless, acting as a light in the dark you might say, and then you abandon him for the emo leader of Sunnyshore. It took Team Rocket to get him back in shape, and he's pathetic anyway. Should've stayed in his lighthouse." he growled out.

Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but Krom frowned. His hand shot out, and Dawn hit the ground. "Don't speak you filth. I wonder what Ash would say if he was still alive. I wonder how he'd react to his friend siding with the enemy. But for now, I want you to suffer punishment for your actions. As the champion of Sinnoh, and the supreme authority of the region, I hereby revoke your coordinators license, all contest ribbons and trophies you've won, and any business deals that revolve around your status. Any Pokemon obtained in a contest situation is also confiscated from you. According to Simba, that means that your Togekiss is now government property." he said, and she froze. Krom grabbed Volkner by the throat, throwing him across the room.

He sat down. "Alder-sama, when is the next League Tournament?" he asked. Alder chuckled. "Tomorrow. I hope you don't have any regions to conquest, and if you do, you make sue you don't miss it. Some very special people will be making appearances." he said, and Krom smiled. He turned to Amy. "Aracion-kun, have you spoken with Colress recently?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes. He's doing fine, and your Liepard has made some stunning progress." she said, and he smiled and nodded. He turned to Homika. "Do you have a temporary leader for when we head to Kanto?" he asked. She shrugged. "Not really. You have anyone in mind?" she asked. Krom hummed.

"Hey Simba, how's Ishron doing?" he asked. Simba smiled. "He's doing quite well. His skills have developed, and he is no longer timid. His battling sills are impressive, but naught compared to mine or yours." he said, smirking. Krom nodded. "Ishron Darkpierce is temporary Virbank leader during our journey to Kanto." he said. Kurai chuckled, nodding. "Very well." she said. Krom looked across the table. Each leader had some form of emotion on their face, but Giovanni caught his eye. The Mafioso leader looked smug, as though he enjoyed the punishment Krom dealt out. Krom smirked, knowing that he'd get along with at least one leader.

Lt. Surge laughed. "I must say, from one soldier to another, your skill in battle and at war is impeccable. I was increasingly impressed when I heard two of your Pokemon defeated the legendary birds." he said, and Krom nodded his head. He looked to each of the leaders, evaluating them and possible ways to kill them if necessary. With Gary gone, the air was crisp and clear, and lacked his ego, so Krom could think. Krom looked to Homika. "I bid you all farewell. I grow tired of seeing some of your faces, and will take my leave. My wife will accompany me out." he said, and Homika stood with Krom.

Volkner growled as he stood. "You heathenous scum!" he yelled. Krom spun and grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him into the air. "Do you want to know who my father is?" he asked. Volkner coughed, gasping for breath. "I'll give you a hint. His scales are such a deep black; he's called the Deep Black Pokemon. And he is not the kind of Pokemon who you want to anger." he said, throwing Volkner across the room. He turned to leave. "I look forward to battling most of you. But for now, I have a tournament to prepare for." he said, walking out.

Alder chuckled. "I'm going to miss him once he heads to Kanto." he said. Iris nodded "I will too. He's such a good person. And his Braviary knows how to follow an order." she said, smiling darkly as she looked at the empty seat that once housed Cilan. She chuckled, a sound darker than the skin Ash craved each night.


	60. Dark Fascination

Krom Hitoawa hummed as he looked through his Pokemon. He could only take six to the league tournament, so he had to choose wisely. He knew Simba had the ability to help him switch out his team each battle, but Krom was going for one Pokemon a battle. He decided to take six Pokemon that didn't get too much of the spotlight. He chose Jerry, Bouffalant, Twiggy, Bruce, and Kooky. Although, he couldn't choose a sixth Pokemon. "I don't know. This six only is a bit of a hassle." he said, and Saria giggled. "Why don't you use one of my Pokemon? I'm sure you could pick one who'd gladly listen to you." she said, and Krom smiled. He looked at his wife's Pokemon, and decided to choose Stalin. The snake smirked, slithering over to Krom. "Alright everybody, off to the Pokemon League!" he yelled, and they cheered.

He looked around the arena set up for the tournament, and smiled. Trainers were everywhere, and some had their Pokemon out. Krom had Jerry lounging on his head, much like Spots used to. Krom wondered just how the leopard was doing, as he hasn't even seen footage of him. He walked over and registered his team, smiling at the assorted stands set up for trainers. Ranging from food to clothing stands, the Pokemon League sure knew how to keep people interested. Krom heard an announcer call for the first match up, and he smiled, running over to see who he'd be battling.

He looked at the screen, and saw many faces. Although, the one paired up with him was a younger boy, wearing a red band about his hair, which stuck straight up. Krom frowned, somehow recognizing the face. His match was fifth, so he had time to choose who would go first. The first match was boring, as the one contestant used nothing but Bidoof. It was odd. The second match was more entertaining, with an interesting Pokemon known as Heatran. Krom could have sworn Heatran was a legendary Pokemon, but obviously not legendary enough.

The third match was annoying to Krom, as the contestant used a Whimsicott that would Taunt each Pokemon, then Encore them into submission. He frowned, wishing he was up there. The fourth match offered more entertainment, with one contestant using an Empoleon. Krom's match was up, and he walked up onto the stage with his Pokemon in their respective balls. The announcer began speaking. "Let the fifth match of the first round between Cameron the Lucario Kid and Krom Hitoawa of Nuvema begin!" he called, and Cameron threw his first Pokeball, and a Watchog came out. Krom threw out Bruce, knowing the Mienfoo had an advantage.

Cameron called for Hyper Fang, and Krom called for Bruce to dodge. The rhythm in the ears of the mouse caused him to be oblivious to anything else. He sensed the meerkat coming, and rolled to the side. The meerkat came at him again, and he jumped into the air, slamming into it with Bounce. The Pokemon called out, and grunted as it stood. Cameron called for Zen Headbutt, and Krom growled. Bruce saw the attack coming, and stood still. When the Watchog closed in, Bruce used Drain Punch, absorbing the Psychic energy and striking super effectively.

Krom called for Bruce to use Hi-Jump Kick, and the mouse complied. The mouse leapt into the air, coming down with a powerful kick. Cameron called for Watchog to dodge, and Bruce crashed into the ground. Watchog used Flamethrower on command, and seared through the dust. When the dust and smoke cleared, Bruce stood frowning, glaring across the field. He placed his hands at his side, and shot an Aura Sphere. The meerkat gaped, and was struck by the ball. It hit the wall, defeated. Krom cheered the mouse on, watching Cameron return the defeated Pokemon.

He sent out his second Pokemon, a Swanna. Krom returned Bruce, his Regenerator ability healing damage he took. He sent out Jerry, and the little mouse threw his hands up. Cameron laughed. "HAH! Just because you use an electric Pokemon doesn't mean your going to win!" he yelled across the field. Krom laughed. Krom called for Iron Tail, and the mouse ran forward. Cameron called for BubbleBeam, and the swan shot a torrent of bubbles out at the mouse. The mouse dodged with agile movements, swinging it's small tail at the swan. Cameron called for Drill Peck. The tail slammed into the beak of the swan as it struck Jerry in the side. Jerry slammed into the ground, and the swan shrugged the attack off.

Krom growled, watching the mouse wobble to his feet. He didn't want the mouse to get hurt, and looked at the swan. He blinked. 'Jerry, use Rollout!" he called, and Cameron blinked, then laughed. The tiny mouse rolled, drifting around the field with increasing speed and force. Cameron called for BubbleBeam, and the mouse avoided by spinning at rapid speeds. Krom smirked. Cameron grew frustrated, calling for Hurricane. The swan flapped it's wings, unleashing a tornado of intense proportions. The mouse rolled away, but hit a wall. When the dust cleared, Jerry laid defeated in the small crater. Cameron laughed as Krom returned the small mouse.

Krom threw his next Pokeball, and Bouffalant rose, shaking his large afro. Krom chuckled at the Pokemon. "Alright Bouffalant, use Hyper Beam!" he called, and the buffalo snorted in agreement. The Pokemon shot the large black beam, and the swan avoided it. Krom growled, calling for another. The swan avoided, and Cameron called for Drill Peck. The swan flew in, beak lengthened and spinning like a drill. Krom smirked, and called for Afro Break. The buffalo stampeded forward, ramming it's huge afro into the swan. The swan was entangled, and became caught in the afro. Krom called for Wild Charge, and the Pokemon coated itself in electricity. The swan screamed, and the buffalo shook the swan from his mighty fro.

Cameron returned the Pokemon, sending out a Hydreigon. Krom looked at the dark wyvern, disliking it's hideous appearance. Two arm like necks extended from the side of it's body, and on the ends of them were two more heads, but they were more like hands. They cannot be called heads if they do not have brains, which, they do not. Krom immediately called for Outrage, and the buffalo roared. Cameron laughed, calling for Double Hit. The dragon's arm necks glew white, and it swung them like fists. He struck the buffalo with both fists, and then swung again. But, Outrage was used, and the buffalo wouldn't go down without a fight. He rammed his horn into the chest of the Pokemon, making it call out. Cameron growled, calling for Dragon Pulse. Krom thought fast, calling for Protect.

The barrier formed around the buffalo, causing the Dragon Pulse to backfire and explode in the dragon's face, knocking it back. Krom called for Afro Break, slamming into the dragon and knocking it to the ground. Krom called for Stomp, and the front legs of the buffalo slammed into the dragon, defeating it. Cameron growled, returning the dragon. He sent out a Ferrothorn, and Krom frowned. This was another Pokemon he disliked, and decided to switch the buffalo out for Stalin. Cameron laughed. "Using a Poison Pokemon against a Steel Pokemon is so childish. I'm surprised you even got this far." he said, and Stalin frowned.

The snake burst forward, striking with Flamethrower. Stalin used Poison Tail, striking the Pokemon and taking damage from it's Iron Barbs ability. Stalin used Gunk Shot, which knocked the Ferrothorn back and allowed Stalin to strike with Flamethrower. The unusual barbed Pokemon stumbled back, nearly defeated. Krom called for Aqua Tail, and the snake complied, and water was summoned to wrap about his tail, and strike the Ferrothorn. The Pokemon stumbled back, and Krom called for Poison Tail. The move was ineffective against Steel Pokemon, or so it seemed. Stalin slammed his tail into the Pokemon, knocking it to the ground and defeating it. Cameron cursed as he withdrew it.

Cameron sent out his fifth Pokemon, a Samurott. Krom frowned, calling for Giga Drain. The snake shot out it's forked tongue, and the otter avoided it. Cameron called for Slash, and the Pokemon drew it's blade, which lengthened and glew white. Krom cursed, calling for Sucker Punch. The snake's tail struck the otter, knocking it back. Krom called for Poison Jab, and the snake jabbed with his tail. The otter avoided, using Hydro Pump to strike the snake. The snake grunted, and Krom called for Dark Pulse. The rings shot out, and the otter dodged. Cameron called for Razor Shell, and the otter drew it's other blade, which glowed a bright blue color. The otter charged, and Krom called for Giga Drain once more.

The snake coiled itself around the otter, and began using it's mystical scales to absorb the otter's energy. Krom called for Thunder Fang, and the otter called out as it as struck by two super effective moves. The otter called out, and seemingly exploded before falling defeated. Krom laughed, and Cameron growled as he returned his Pokemon. He sent out his final, and likely most powerful Pokemon, a Lucario. Krom frowned, calling the snake back. He sent out Kooky, who laughed sickeningly at the jackal, who became unnerved.

Krom called for Night Slash, and Cameron called for Copycat. The Lucario blinked, and then ran across the field with claws made of black energy. The two Pokemon sped past each other, and Kooky landed a slash to the other Pokemon's thigh. The Lucario began to glow a reddish color, and Kooky frowned. It's ability was Justified, which meant that every dark move would give it more power. Kooky growled, forced to limit his move pool. Something he disliked.

Cameron laughed. "You honestly think some Pawniard whose really weak to fighting moves is gonna beat my Lucario!? My Lucario defeated Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, so what makes you think a Pawniard can beat him?" he called across. Krom frowned. Oh. THAT Cameron. The one Simba spoke of with extreme venom in his tone. Krom looked to Kooky, and gave a single command. "Slice him to ribbons." he said, and the Pokemon laughed insanely before surging forward.

Kooky used Slash, cutting the Pokemon's foot. He spun, charging at the Lucario and using Flash Cannon at close range to knock the Pokemon back, and the using Hammer Arm to knock it to the ground. Kooky stood atop the Lucario, using Cut repeatedly. The jackal called out, his eyes slashed out. His tongue began to bleed from the slashes, and then was cut right out. His lips were cut, and they stung. Kooky made sure to dip his blades in lead before the battle, allowing for more lethal strikes. Kooky moved down, cutting the arms. The Pokemon's fingers came off, and chunks of fur were torn from it's chest.

The Pokemon was sliced to ribbons, and bled out on the ground. Cameron was in shock and despair, his first, oldest, and favorite Pokemon killed in battle without regret nor relent. Krom folded his arms, and the Pawniard laughed. Krom was declared the winner, and the psychotic maskless Pawniard hopped onto his trainer's shoulder, giggling as they walked out.

Cameron was determined to get his revenge. His Lucario was gone, declared as an accidental death in battle. But he knew. He knew that his Pokemon was killed for sport, like a rabbit. He pulled a knife from his bag, off to get his revenge. He stalked through the arena, the battles for the day over. He found Krom's room, and walked inside. He saw nothing but an office chair sitting in an empty room, turned away from him. He frowned, coming up behind the figure quietly. He came down, only to find the chair empty, and the door locked behind him.

He panicked, and looked from left to right. He knew Krom was in here somewhere, and looked up. He froze at the sight of the Pawniard dangling from the ceiling, giggling. He came down, tearing two huge wounds open on his chest. He screamed, blood spraying from his wounds and splattering the walls. He fell back, blood covering his clothing. His life slowly began to fade, and he chocked as he felt blood rise up in his throat. He coughed, becoming coated in blood. Kooky jumped atop his body, and began carving an X shaped wound identical to his on his face.

Krom looked down at the mutilated body, smiling. "Any opponent we face who has defeated Ash Ketchum in the past will meet the same fate. Pray to my father we don't end up being serial killers in this region." he said, and Kooky laughed. Krom walked out, telling Kooky to dispose of the body.

The next day, Krom waited for his opponent. He watched many battles, but the Heatran kept his attention. Even if he didn't battle the trainer, he would have that Heatran. Her eyes were purple, and her coloration brighter than normal. Krom tilted his head, and decided that he would tear the trainer asunder himself to get that Pokemon.


	61. Way Too Loud

_Sorry for the lack of updates my people, my laptop crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING. I scrambled to get everything back, and it took me this long. So, I give you Chapter 61._

Krom sighed, looking at the screen to choose his next opponent. He wondered who he would battle, and watched the machine scramble faces and names about haphazardly. It finished, and Krom's opponent was young, and had blond hair that reminded him of Maylene's. Krom frowned, walking back to the stands to watch the three battles that came before his. First, the trainer with the Heatran. He watched the Pokémon closely, and evaluated the Pokémon's connection with her trainer. She seemed loyal, but he saw something in her eyes. He saw a love of battle, and adventure. He tilted his head, laughing as the second battle began.

The second battle was more intriguing, containing a trainer known as Conway. He appeared to battle strategically, securing victories just because his opponent was attacking blindly. Krom sought to battle soon, as the Elite Four seemed like they were miles away with the speed the third battle progressed with. Eventually, a trainer known as Tyson won, his cowboy Meowth defeating his foe with Thunderbolt. Krom was up next, and stood across from his foe. The trainer was loud and obnoxious, spewing about fines and victories.

"Hey! If you don't send out your Pokémon right now, I'm gonna fine you!" He yelled. Krom frowned, tossing his Pokeball out onto the field. The loud trainer laughed, throwing his as well. A Hitmonlee erupted from the Pokeball, almost as loud as the trainer himself. Krom's Pokeball unleashed DJ Swamp, who wore pouches on his thighs that held discs. The trainer found this odd, but screamed orders. "FAKE OUT!" He bellowed. Krom frowned, calling for Aqua Jet. The DJ cloaked himself in water, vaulting across the field faster than Hitmonlee. He slammed into the potato looking Pokémon, knocking him back. Krom called for Ice Punch, and his opponent called for Blaze Kick. The fighting Pokémon threw it's flame cloaked leg out, as DJ Swamp threw his fist forward.

The appendages collided, and an explosion rang out. DJ Swamp slid out of the cloud of dust, laughing happily. The Hitmonlee stumbled, and the trainer flailed about, calling for Close Combat. The Hitmonlee surged forward, and Krom smirked. "DJ Swamp, use Fling!" he called. The DJ flung open the pouches on his thighs, winging the discs like shuriken. The Hitmonlee stumbled back, struck by the discs. Krom laughed, and the Swampert swayed from side to side as he threw the discs. The Hitmonlee hit the ground, and lost consciousness.

The Pokémon's trainer was in shock, but began screaming, switching his Pokémon out for a Roserade. Krom rose a brow, and the trainer called for Energy Ball. Krom called for Protect, and the energy ball struck the barrier. The trainer called for Leech Seed, and Krom called for Ice Beam. The mud fish shot a beam of Ice from his maw, freezing the seeds and killing them. The trainer flailed about, calling for Poison Jab. The rose warrior ran forward, and swung purple glowing hand bouquets at the mud fish. Krom called for Ice Punch, and the mud fish reared up on his hind legs, swinging his fist down, crashing into the skull of the rose warrior. The Roserade was unconscious, and the trainer screamed.

Krom grew tired of the trainer screaming, and sought to take care of his mouth after the battle. He sent out a Staraptor, and Krom called for Ice Beam immediately. The beam flew at the bird, who avoided with ease. The trainer called for Aerial Ace, and Krom called for Hydro Pump. The mud fish flopped forward, landing on his back and spinning as he shot torrents of water from his mouth. The result was a spiraling tornado of water that kept the bird from striking safely. The bird reared back, and Krom called for Ice Beam. The mud fish rolled, launching the beam into the air and striking the bird, who fell to the ground frozen solid.

The bird hit the ground and shattered. The trainer was silent, and then exploded the loudest. He flung a Pokeball, and an angry Empoleon rose. The trainer called for Grass Knot, and the grass under DJ Swamp rose up and wrapped around him, tripping him and slamming him into the ground, defeating him. Krom was angered, and returned the DJ. He threw another Pokeball, and Jerry rose, squeaking happily. The trainer was confused, and called for Metal Claw. The wings of the penguin glew silver and it charged the mouse. Krom called for Thunderbolt, and the mouse closed it's eyes, launching a bolt of electricity at the charging penguin.

The penguin was struck, but remained unfazed. It slammed it's glowing wings into Jerry, who flew back and grunted. Krom frowned, calling for Charge. The mouse began to glow, absorbing electricity and raising it's defense. The trainer called for Hydro Cannon, and Krom cursed. The penguin shot a large ball of extremely condensed water. Krom blinked. "Jerry, use Volt Tackle!" he called. The mouse screamed, charging forward. The water exploded, conducting the Volt Tackle and increasing it's size and power. The mouse struck the penguin, who screamed as he was struck.

The penguin rolled and fell to the ground defeated. The trainer gaped, returning the Empoleon. He growled, sending out a Skarmory, who cawed as it left it's Pokeball. Krom watched it, and heard his opponent call for Spikes. The attack would damage any Pokémon that comes out, and combined with the fact that Skarmory can learn Whirlwind means that Krom would have to move fast. "Skarmory, use Drill Peck!" his opponent yelled, and Krom growled at his voice. The bird surged forward, beak glowing, lengthened, and spinning rapidly. Krom called for Rollout, and the little mouse rolled into a ball and charged forward, avoiding the metal bird.

This angered the trainer, who then called for Drill Peck repeatedly, and Krom made sure the mouse avoided the attack with Rollout. The trainer then called for Air Cutter, and Krom smirked. "Stay still!" he called to the rolling mouse, who stood in place, er, rolled in place. The blades of wind shattered, the rotation speed of the mouse acting as a shield. Krom called for Bounce, and the spinning mouse launched into the air, striking the metal bird. The bird called out, spiraling to the ground. The mouse unrolled, and Krom called for Double Edge. The mouse called out, flying down at the bid cloaked in shinning energy.

The mouse struck, and the resulting explosion defeated the bird. The trainer screamed, threatening to fine Krom so much that he'd beg for mercy. Krom scowled, a watching his opponent send out his final Pokémon, a Heracross. The trainer called for Megahorn, and Krom called for Volt Tackle. The mouse surged forward, and the beetle burst forth, horn glowing. The mouse leapt up mid charge, landing on the bug's back. The trainer gasped, calling for the bug to shake the mouse off. Krom called for Thunder, the mouse charging itself and launching massive electrical shocks that damaged the beetle and drove it to the ground.

The beetle grunted as it hit the ground. Krom called for Iron Tail, and the mouse swung it's tiny tail, striking the beetle repeatedly in the rump. Krom laughed, and the mouse kept up the strikes, and the trainer called for the Pokémon to do something. The beetle sprung to it's feet, hurtling the mouse into the air, where it called out in shock. The trainer smirked, calling for Megahorn. The beetle erupted straight into the air, horn glowing. Krom frowned, and looked to the mouse, who steadied itself. Krom watched the mouse frown, a determined look on his face. "Jerry, use Voltic Slam." Krom said, quiet enough for the mouse to hear, but not his screaming opponent.

The mouse rolled, avoiding the Megahorn. The mouse wrapped it's stubby arms about the horn of the beetle, flipping in the air. The mouse used Volt Tackle, cloaking itself, and it's opponent in electricity. The mouse came down with force, enhanced by the electricity, and slammed into the ground. The force caused electricity to shoot into the air, and the beetle to scream in pain. When the dust cleared, the little mouse held the horn of the beetle high in the air, and the bug lay on the ground in a pool of blood. Krom was declared the winner, and left. He was plotting the demise of his loud opponent.

Krom paced back and forth in his room, wondering how to dispose of his loud opponent. He got a call, and sat at the video phone booth similar to the ones in Poke-Centers. He clicked a button to receive the call, and Saria's face appeared. He smiled fondly at his wife, who smiled back. "How are you Saria-koi?" he asked. She smiled. "I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I got a new Pokémon today." She said, stepping back to allow an Exploud onto the screen. She smiled, placing her hand on the Pokémon. "This is Mumbles." She said, and Krom rose a brow. "Mumbles the Exploud. Well, that's odd." He said, and a light bulb turned on above his head.

"Can you send Mumbles to me for the rest of the night? I could make use of him. Besides, DJ Swamp has been looking for new friends anyway." He said, and she nodded. She put the large Pokémon in a Pokeball, and placed it on one of the indentations used for trading Pokémon. Krom placed Jerry on the machine, and a flash of light completed the trade. He grabbed the Pokeball, and smiled darkly.

The trainer, whose name was Barry, made it to his room. He sighed, flopping into a chair. He sighed, enjoying the silence of his own room. No more trainers to defeat him. He was to leave in the morning, and wanted to enjoy his last night peacefully. Just then, the walls all dropped, and four massive speakers rolled forth, enclosing the trainer in. Loud music started to play, and he clamped his hands over his ears. He wailed for it to stop, and groaned as the noise brought him to his knees. He looked about, wondering where the noise came from. Then, the speakers retreated, and all was normal.

Barry found it odd, but laughed, smirking arrogantly before sitting back down. He breathed deep, eyes closed, enjoying the taste of the fresh air. He inhaled through his nose and smelt deep fried Wailord, and frowned. He opened his eyes, and an Exploud snorted at him. "How did you get in here?" he yelled, and the Pokémon remained silent. Barry laughed. "It doesn't matter, because I'm gonna catch you!" he yelled, and the Pokémon yawned, quietly. Barry grabbed a Pokeball, and tossed it at the Exploud. It just bounced off, and rolled to the floor. Barry froze.

"How did someone else's Exploud get in my room?" Barry asked, only a whisper on the wind. He stepped back, falling into the chair and tipping it over. He hit the ground, and grunted as he rolled to his feet. He backed into a corner, and the Pokémon stomped over, growling. The Pokémon inhaled deep, so deep that it's tails engorged. It's belly bulged, and it unleashed a mighty Hyper Voice.

The sound waves shot out, and Barry's clothes tore from his body within an instant, disintegrating into dust. He skin flapped in the wave, and slowly peeled back, and tore from his body slowly, the pain ending him before the skin finished tearing from his body, and struck the wall. His flesh and bones fell to the ground, and the Pokémon walked over, grabbing the skin of the trainer.

The next day, Saria awoke happily. She walked out of her cabin, and smiled at the sun and clouds, laughing happily. She pranced from her cabin, and Homika met up with her. They met up with Simba for breakfast, both brandishing Barry-skin ponchos dyed orange. Simba laughed at their attire, and sat down. "Something tells me Conway won't be having a good time. I knew I could trust Alder." He said, passing a basket of Sitrus Berries to Homika.


	62. YEHAW!

Krom sighed, only on his third battle in a tournament with six. He watched the screen scramble his name and face about with other faces. He watched the faces move, wondering why it seemed like his opponent's always had a previous connection with Ash Ketchum. He had found out later that Barry was a rival of Ash's, and wasn't too surprised. Though, how he managed to live this long was beyond Krom, as he would have ripped the trainer's throat out years ago. The scrambler stopped, and Krom was paired up with a trainer named Tyson. Krom frowned, noticing the odd fact that his battle was second. He shrugged, walking to the stands to watch the first battle.

The first battle held the trainer with a Heatran, and Krom noticed the way the Pokémon battled. The Heatran used a combination of bulk and unusual attacks to win. Krom watched a Xatu hit the wall, defeated by a Dark Pulse. The battle was over, and Heatran's trainer was declared the winner. Krom watched the Pokémon close her eyes, and wished he had psychic powers. His battle was up, and he walked onto the field. The trainer smiled, nodding his greeting, which Krom reciprocated. The trainer flung his first Pokeball, and a Shiftry bore it's teeth at Krom. Krom flung a Pokeball, and a Pawniard rose, dyed green with Babiri Berries.

Tyson called for Shadow Ball, and Krom called for Dark Pule. The leaf armed Pokémon launched the ball, only for it to be shredded by the black rings, which continued to hurtle toward the Shiftry. The Pokémon leapt into the air, and Tyson called for Energy Ball. Krom called for Flash Cannon, and the Shiftry launched the energy ball, which was disintegrated by the silver beam of light the Pawniard launched. The Shiftry hit the ground, where Tyson called for Mega Kick. Krom called for the Pawniard to dodge. The Shiftry swung it's short leg, and the Pawniard spun to the side. Krom then called for X-Scissor, and the Stealth Ranger swung it's knives, cloaked in blue energy. It struck, and the Shiftry fell back defeated.

The trainer frowned, switching out Shiftry for a Sceptile. Krom found it odd how the trainer opted to use grass Pokémon against Steel Pokémon. The trainer called for Focus Blast, and Krom cursed. The Sceptile launched the blue ball of energy, and Krom called for Flash Cannon. The beam of light struck the ball, and the ball began to push through. Tyson called for SolarBeam, not allowing the Pawniard to recover. Krom frowned, calling for the Pokémon to jump away. The Pawniard leapt away, the Focus Blast tearing through the traces of energy and slamming into a wall.

The SolarBeam struck the Pawniard, knocking it back. The Pokémon rolled, bouncing to it's feet. Tyson called for Leaf Blade, and the Pokémon surged forward quickly, leaves on it's arms extended and glowing green. Krom called for Fury Cutter, and the blades of the Pawniard glew green. The Pawniard surged forward, and parried with the Sceptile. The Sceptile swung down, and the Pawniard jumped over it's leaf blade. The Pawniard swung down, and the Sceptile jumped back. The Pawniard hit the ground, leaping at the gecko and spinning. The Sceptile ran backward, avoiding each swing of blade. Tyson called for Focus Punch, and the Sceptile reared back, swinging it's fist forward.

Krom called for Pawniard to dodge with Fury Cutter. The ninja leapt back on it's blade, landing on the ground. Tyson called for Dragon Tail, and the huge tail of Sceptile glew blue. It launched itself forward, and Krom called for Fury Cutter. The continuous usage of the technique activated it's special ability, and the Pawniard yelled. It's small blades erupted with green energy, wrapping around the ninja like a cloak. Insectiod wings of energy formed, and the Pawniard seemingly flew away with ease. Using Fury Cutter, the Pawniard concentrated it's energy into one slash. It came down, striking the Sceptile, who wailed in pain. The build-up of energy released, and the Sceptile disintegrated into nothing.

The trainer gaped, and the Pawniard panted from the amount of energy it released. Tyson frowned, sending out his third Pokémon, a Hariyama. Angered, he called for Arm Thrust. The Pokémon thrust it's huge hands forward repeatedly, and the Pawniard jumped from side to side, avoiding the attack. Krom called for Aerial Ace, and the blades of the Pawniard glew silver. He swung down as Tyson called for Brick Break. The two struck, and an explosion rang out.

When the dust cleared, the green Pawniard was defeated, and the Hariyama seemingly unharmed. Krom frowned, switching the green Pawniard out for a yellow one, who dyed itself with Shuca Berries. Tyson called for Brick Break, and Krom called for Toxic. The Pawniard spat, thick toxic sludge secreting from it's concealed maw and striking the Hariyama. The Pokémon stumbled, grunting at the poison. The Hariyama regained it's composure, and swung down. Krom called for Protect, and the barrier stopped the attack.

The Hariyama grunted, stumbling back. Krom called for Metal Claw, and the Pawniard swung it's blades, striking the Hariyama. Tyson called for Seismic Toss, and Krom smirked. He called for Flash Cannon, and the beam knocked the sumo Pokémon back, where it grunted from the poison. It reached down to grab the ninja, who used Protect on command. The Hariyama grunted at the pain, and Krom called for Aerial Ace. The Pawniard swung it's blades, striking the Hariyama and knocking it to the ground. Krom told the Pawniard not to attack, and the Hariyama rose slowly, only to fall face first from the poison.

Tyson frowned, returning his Hariyama. He frowned, sending out a Donphan. The elephant called out, and Krom looked over it's body. It's underbelly was vulnerable to attack, unlike the sturdy armor on it's back and over it's trunk. Krom called for Dark Pulse, and Tyson called for Defense Curl. The Donphan rolled up into a ball, protecting itself from damage. Tyson then called for Rollout. The elephant spun, rolling toward the Pawniard. Krom called for Toxic, and the ninja spat poison, and the elephant rolled away, slamming into the Pawniard.

The Pawniard flew back, and Krom called for Dark Pulse. The airborne Pawniard launched the rings, propelling itself further into the air. It missed, and the Donphan propelled itself into the air and struck the ninja. It grunted, knocked even further into the air. Krom frowned, examining the situation. "Use Sky Attack!" he called, and the Pawniard glew silver, a silver so bright the Donphan's eyes closed in pain. It slammed into the elephant, who called out as it hit the ground. The Pawniard hit the ground, unable to stand. Krom returned the Pokémon, frowning at the elephant.

Krom sent out a third Pawniard, this one dyed pink with Magost Berries. The Pawniard placed a blade on it's hip, smirking under it's mask. Tyson called for Seed Bomb, and the elephant launched explosive seeds from it's mouth. Krom called for Attract, and the Pawniard winked, hearts of energy flying from her eyes, hitting the seeds and repelling them. They slammed into the elephant, who called out in pain. It stumbled back, and it's eyes showed complete infatuation, and the Pawniard giggled. The Pawniard motioned for the elephant to come closer, and Tyson shouted against it. The elephant ran forward, and the Pawniard smirked.

The Pawniard lifted her blades above her head, and the Donphan stopped at her feet. The Pawniard's blades grew tenfold, and glew. Krom called for Guillotine, and the Pawniard came down, trisecting the Donphan. The trainer gasped, and returned the pieces of Donphan, sending out a Metagross. The Pokémon roared, and Krom returned the Pawniard, sending out Rocky. The Gigliath called out, enjoying the chance to stretch his muscles and whoop ass. Tyson scoffed, calling for Psychic.

The Metagross used Psychic energy to freeze Rocky to the spot. Little did he know, that was what Krom wanted. He called for SolarBeam, and the spider launched a huge beam of solar energy, utilizing his energy reserves. The metal spider grunted, struck and pushed back. It's focus was broken, and Krom called for Rocky to use Autotomize. The rock spider called out, and his bulk disappeared. He became streamlined, and his speed was doubled. Krom called for Power Gem, and Rocky launched multiple rock like energy blast from his crystals. The Metagross stumbled back, struck hard.

Tyson called for Psychic, and the Metagross regained it's footing. Rocky froze, struck by the attack. Tyson called for Hyper Beam, and Krom called for Autotomize. The Metagross launched the beam, and struck Rocky. The rock spider grunted, and Tyson called for Meteor Mash. The metal spider surged forward, arms glowing silver. It rolled, using the attack multiple times. It struck, and Rocky called out in pain, and fell to the ground. Tyson smirked, and Krom called for Stone Edge. Stone appeared above Rocky, fashioned into two rapiers with large blades. Tyson found this odd, and then Krom called for Synthesis. The crystals on the rock spider glew so bright, all Tyson could see was a flash of light. When it dissipated, he froze.

Rocky stood at nearly ten feet tall, and on his hind legs. His forelegs had molded from usage of Autotomize, becoming hands. The Gigliath was more like a lean warrior than a bulky spider. He clenched the blades in his hands, and growled. Krom called for Smack Down. The warrior burst forth, moving too fast for Tyson to see. He rammed his blade under the Metagross, flinging the twelve hundred pound Pokémon into the air. He leapt into the air, bringing both blades down and striking the Metagross. The spider hit the ground and ruptured, the four arms flying about haphazardly.

Tyson returned the dead Pokémon, and Krom returned Rocky, waiting for Tyson's next Pokémon. Tyson sent out a Meowth, looking angry and dressed like a cowboy, and Krom flung his Pokeball. It opened, and the Pokémon hit the ground with a thud. Rising to it's feet, the energy faded from the Pokémon. And, standing in a billowing trench coat, with a cowboy hat, boots, and wearing bandoliers of berries with a lasso on one hip, a hammer on the other, and a berry shooting gun on his chest, was Warriorf.

Tyson called for Thunderbolt, and the dwarf sped away, pulling the lasso from his waist. He spun it over his head, and flung it. It wrapped around the Meowth, and Warriorf yanked down. The Pokémon hit the ground, and called out. Tyson screamed for Thunderbolt. The cat shot the electricity through the rope, and Warriorf smiled. He let the lasso go, and rolled around the rope. He drew the gun and loaded it with Chople berries. He cocked the hammer, and used Natural Gift. Using Natural Gift, each Chople berry he shot would be like a Brick Break. He fired, and the cat jumped away. He cocked the hammer, firing again. The cat leapt into the air, flinging it's own lasso at the dwarf.

The dwarf moved to the side, firing a third berry. It struck the cat, who called out as it hit the ground. He cocked the hammer repeatedly, firing the final three berries. The cat leapt away from each, and Tyson called for Night Slash. The cat surged forward, claws glowing black. It swung at the dwarf, who leaned to the side, slamming the butt of the revolver into the head of the Meowth. The Pokémon stumbled back, and Warriorf drew his hammer.

He smiled, swinging the weapon at the back of the Pokémon's skull. The cat rolled away, and the dwarf followed. The cat jumped back, using Thunderbolt. The dwarf smiled as he was struck, throwing the hammer through the electricity. It struck the cat's chest, flinging it into the air. The dwarf smirked, drawing the gun and loading it with one Chople Berry. The cat struck the ground, coughing and sputtering. Warriorf walked over, standing over the cat and smiling. He tipped his hat, and cocked the hammer. He placed the barrel of the gun to the cat's skull, and pulled his hammer off the cat's chest, then fired.

Krom was declared the winner, and the cat was deceased. He walked away, making sure to grab the dwarf's lasso. "Not bad, partner." He said, with a drawl in his tone. The dwarf chuckled, and they walked back to their room. Or did they?

Tyson walked back to his room, distressed by the loss of Pokémon. The only survivor was Shiftry. Hariyama fell to poison, Metagross was bludgeoned to death, Sceptile was incinerated, Donphan was trisected, and Meowth was shot. He sighed, about to walk into his room when a lasso wrapped around his waist. He was drawn back, calling for help. He ended up seeing a pair of boots, and looked up at his opponent. "Howdy partner. I reckon we've met before." He said, a drawl in his voice. He nodded, and Krom smiled. "You see, I don't like folks like you. Yer friend Ash gave you eternal life, and you done went and ignored everything as his empire was torn down. I reckon we need to fix that." He said, and smiled down at the trainer. "You see, I'm gonna do the same thang to you that your Meowth did to Ash's Pikachu years ago." He said, the drawl in his voice sounding darker with each word. He clenched the lasso in his hand, and used Thunder.

Simba smiled as he watched Homika and Saria train. He found that both women looked good, especially Saria. They both were lively as they trained on the surprisingly warm winter day. Of course, the Tyson-skin bandoliers holding their Pokeballs were a nice accessory. Sable walk up to him, frowning. "Is it just me, or are those girls getting more gifts every day?" she asked. Simba chuckled. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Barry-skin ponchos are necessary, as it's winter, and the Tyson-skin bandoliers? All girls like accessories." He said, and Sable sighed. Simba laughed. "I told you. Alder is doing a great job. Three more battles, and three more presents, well, maybe less." He said, a knowing smile on his face.


	63. A Grimm Tale

Krom sat at a bar, enjoying the winter breeze on his back. Warriorf sat next to him, and they ate. Krom bit into the crunchy crust of a slice of pizza, and looked to his partner. Warriorf was on his sixth pizza, and was halfway done. He sighed. "I swear, you dwarves have black holes for stomachs." He said, and the dwarf nodded, chuckling. Krom grabbed another slice of pizza, and heard a giggle. Both warriors looked at each other, and Warriorf leaned back to peak over, his massive head of hair and beard visible behind the backs of other trainers. And Krom's blood red eyes and long black hair peeked out above the dwarf's head.

They saw Conway and Dawn Sunnyshore laughing happily together. Krom found this odd, but listened in anyway. She smiled at him, and Krom looked to the dwarf. "You see what I see?" he asked, and the dwarf nodded. Dawn laughed, smiling at Conway, who seemed only a little nervous. "I'll meet you in your room after your battle today." She said, standing and leaving. Krom hummed, leaning back to normal. He looked to the dwarf. "I got an idea." He said, and the dwarf smiled, ordering a seventh pizza.

Krom stood in the stands, waiting for his next opponent. He wondered who he was going to battle, as it was the top 8 at the moment. The scrambler stopped, and Krom smiled. His opponent for this round was Conway, and he'd make sure to make the most of it. His battle was first, giving Krom no time to wait. Walking to his place, Krom stood. He looked to the stands, getting a thumbs up from DJ Swamp. Conway smirked, sending out his first Pokémon, a Shuckle.

Krom sent out Warriorf, who erupted from the ball screaming. Music reverberated through the stadium, and Krom sighed. "Do your thing Warriorf!" he called, and confetti exploded from nowhere in particular, and Conway frowned. Warriorf ripped his leis off, flinging them at the Shuckle. The dwarf smiled fondly, remembering his routine from his battle with Marlon. He tore the yellow Pikachu leather shirt from his mighty rippling chest, like a Gyarados using Waterfall in the summer, and flung it at the scraggly trainer, with both of his middle fingers in the air. Running across the field, the dwarf launched himself into the air.

The dwarf came down with a fusion of Blaze Kick and Giga Impact. The massive leg drop struck the Shuckle, and an explosion rang out. When the dust cleared, the Shuckle was gone without a trace, only the empty smoking shell remaining. Conway was in shock. "But how!? Shuckle resists Giga Impact, and has Sturdy as an ability!" he wailed, and Krom laughed. Conway growled, sending out his second Pokémon, a Slowking. Conway called for Flamethrower, and Krom called for Mega Kick. The dwarf charged forward, the rippling leg muscle visible through his tie-dyed spandex pants. He closed in, cloaked in flame, his bright yellow boots, with a Pikachu face on the sole, stomping on the ground. He threw his glowing leg up, and slammed it into the face of the Slowking.

An explosion rang out, and the Slowking was vaporized. The dwarf stomped around screaming and pointing. Conway sent out his next Pokémon, a Dusknoir. The dwarf ignored the ghost, twirling his hand and placing it to his ear. The Pawniard leapt from nowhere, cheering. He stomped to the other side of the field, repeating the action. The Pawniard leapt across the stadium, airborne and cheering. The dwarf gave a thumbs up to the audience, and a finger to the ghost Pokémon.

Conway called for Mean Look, and Krom called for Dark Pulse. The dwarf launched a Dark Pulse, and the ghost avoided it, launching an eye of energy to prevent the dwarf from being switched. Krom wasn't planning on switching the dwarf out anyway, so what was Conway up to? Conway called for Confuse Ray, and Krom called for Protect. The barrier stopped the ball of confusing energy, and Krom called for Blaze Kick. The dwarf charged, swinging it's leg up and striking the Dusknoir, who stumbled back. Conway called for Shadow Punch, and Krom called for Poison Jab. The dwarf ducked under the fist of shadow energy, ramming his fist into the ghost Pokémon, who stumbled upward.

Krom called for Shadow Ball, and Conway called for Confuse Ray. The ball of energy absorbed the Confuse Ray as it flew, striking the Dusknoir. The ghost became confused, and spun randomly. Krom called for the dwarf to use Taunt. The dwarf stuck his finger up, using his other hand to pull on his eyelid as he stuck his tongue out. The confused Pokémon became enraged, and slapped itself in the face. Krom laughed, and the Pokémon used Shadow Punch, the attack curving around and striking the Pokémon in it's own face, defeating it.

Krom and the dwarf laughed hysterically at the Pokémon, who defeated itself. Conway growled, returning the Pokémon and sending out his fourth Pokémon, Heracross. The dwarf yawned, and Conway growled. He called for Megahorn, and the beetle surged forward, and the dwarf smiled. The dwarf leaned to the side, grabbing the Pokémon's horn and spinning. He threw the bug into the air, and the bug grunted as it regained it's composure. Conway called for Close Combat, and Krom hummed. The beetle closed in, and Krom called for Thrash. The dwarf smiled, grabbing the charging beetle.

He slammed the bug into a wall, chopping it's chest. It grunted, and the dwarf punched it. He then elbowed it in the face, and then went back to a chop. He alternated like this until he was panting, and the bug fell limp. He moved back, and the Pokémon sunk to it's knees. The dwarf grabbed the Pokémon's horn, and pulled. He flung the beetle, but held tight on to the horn. The now hornless Heracross flew through the air, where Conway returned it. He growled, sending out a Lickylicky.

Krom laughed. "Do you really think a Normal type Pokémon will do you any good?" He asked. Conway smirked. "Underestimating your opponent can prove fatal." he said. Krom laughed. "You're right. I assume that at this moment you're underestimating what I'll do to Dawn after I finish with you." He said, and Conway froze. "Don't you touch her!" he yelled. Krom blinked. "I'd never touch her. She's a cross bearer. However, I have a few friends that aren't as kind as I am." He said, and Conway growled. "No you don't! Lickylicky, use Thunderbolt! Aim for him!" he yelled, pointing at Krom. Said Krom smirked, allowing the fat pink Pokémon to attack him. Warriorf wasn't visible, and he glanced up.

The electricity hit him, and the audience gasped. Krom yawned, liking the feel of the electricity, but frowning. "You know, Lickylicky is more of a defensive Pokémon, so why are you attacking? Shouldn't you be worried about where my Pokémon is?" he asked. Conway growled. "How are you unaffected?" he yelled. Krom smirked. "Simple. I'm a Halfling. My father is Zekrom Of The Ideals." He said, and Conway froze. He looked up, where the dwarf was flying down, elbow extended.

The dwarf elbow dropped the pink blob, and an explosion rang out. Krom blinked. That happened a lot. When the dust cleared, the Lickylicky had no skeleton, just a huge chunk of flab on the ground. Warriorf laughed at the Pokémon, waiting for Conway to send out his final Pokémon. When he did, the dwarf's eyes began to twitch. It was an Aggron. A silver, sparkling, metal Aggron. The dwarf screamed, and Krom turned away, unable to watch. He heard the pained cries of the Aggron, and the horrified gasps of the audience. He peeked back, and laughed.

The dwarf had immediately exploded, punching the metal Godzilla. He tore a chunk of the Pokémon's chest away, and then leg. He reached up, snapping the Pokémon's horns off, and flipping the beast and slamming it into the ground. He then grabbed it's foot, placing it in an ankle lock. The Pokémon screamed, tapping out in an attempt for mercy. But, none was granted. He snapped the Pokémon's foot off, and then repeated on the tail. Once the Pokémon was hornless, tailless, one footed and missing chunks from it's body, the dwarf wiped sweated from his brow, smiling.

The Pokémon still called out in pain, blood seeping from wounds. The dwarf rolled it's eyes, and walked over to the Pokémon's large head. He opened it's mouth, and immediately closed it, gagging at the scent of the Pokémon's breath. The Pokémon called out, and the dwarf turned away, running at the stadium walls. He spun around using a combination of Blaze Kick and Giga Impact, slamming his leg into the throat of the Pokémon. It's head came off, and rolled to Conway's feet, where Krom was declared the winner. Krom smiled, and the Stealth Rangers moved, collecting the pieces of Aggron.

Conway sighed, walking back to the room he expected Dawn to be in. He opened the door, and saw Dawn tied to a chair, mumbling for help. Conway ran over, and the door shut behind him. The valiant trainer rushed to the damsel in distress, only for a hand to slam into his face, knocking him to the ground. He fell to the ground, and Krom smirked. He stood, like the black knight from a fairy tale, or the dragon in the tower. He stood to his feet, growling. "Let her go!" he yelled, and Krom shrugged.

"Why? She's not your wife, nor is she your child. She is Volkner's wife, and Johanna's child." He said, and Conway clenched his fists. He looked to Dawn. "You know what's funny? How everyone depicts a knight in shining armor riding a Rapidash killing a dragon of some sort, normally an evil Charizard, and saving a princess. I find it funny how they always ignore the fact that a dragon would tear a knight apart, especially if he wears shining armor. But, today, the princess will not be saved, and her knight will make a nice pair of leg warmers for the mates of the dragon." He said, closing in.

Simba hummed, wondering why he thought of turning Conway into leg warmers. Seeing as how he viewed himself as a strategic genius, Simba would have made a nice hat or something, not leg warmers. But, it works, especially after they were dyed with berries. Homika liked light blue, so Simba dyed the leg warmers light blue with a few Coba Berries. Saria wanted pink, so Simba used Slowpoke Tail and Magost Berries. They strutted in their human skin accessories, advocating the master race. Of course, that's how Simba saw it. Krom had two more battles, and wondered who he would battle.

Volkner was enraged. His wife had returned late last night, screaming in horror and pain . Tears covered her face, and he asked what happened. She told him the truth, that she was having an affair with Conway, and that he lost to Krom, who then restrained her and used it to kill and skin Conway alive. She said that Krom only spared her to make her suffer more than anyone. She was a travelling companion of Ash's, and was on the church's side after his death. She described it like a Houndoom after a Lopunny, the fear of being chased by a demon. And to remind her of the demon, Krom branded a hammer on the back of her neck.

Krom yawned, looking at the scrambler. He was in the top 4, and saw three faces. One as a trainer named Dino, who had a Druddigon, and the other two were potential targets of Krom's. One was Burgundy, a rival of Cilan's, and someone who couldn't stand Ash. He wanted to tear her into shreds, and feed her flesh to his Pokémon, if not eat it himself. He shook his head. Okay, maybe that was too much. He found his opponent was a trainer called Tobias, who owned the Heatran he sought. Krom smirked, waiting for Dino and Burgundy battle first.

The battle was interesting enough, and, despite the power Druddigon held, Burgundy's Samurott finished it with ease and elegance, securing her victory. Krom snarled, hating the trainer with every French word she spoke. He took his place across his opponent, tilting his head. With all his hair, he could likely make Homika or Saria mittens for the winter. Or, just maybe, he could make something for his unborn child. Smiling, he sent out Saria's Sigilyph, Glyph. Tobias smiled, sending out the purple eyed female Heatran. Krom smiled, his plan working perfectly.


	64. Hung Like A Pendulum

Krom made the first move, calling for the Sigilyph to use Cosmic Power. Tobias called for Flamethrower, and the avian Pokémon avoided, it's attack cancelled. Krom called for Imprison, and the Avianoid called out, and a cage of energy surrounded the Heatran, then disappeared. Tobias frowned, calling for Dark Pulse. But, the Heatran didn't use it. "Imprison prevents your Heatran from using any of the moves my Sigilyph knows. And, Dark Pulse is one of them." He said. Tobias growled, calling for Flash Cannon. The spider launched the beam of light, and Krom called for Roost. The Sigilyph hit the ground softly, avoiding the attack with ease. Krom called for Taunt, and the avianoid spun around mockingly, egging the Heatran on. The Heatran huffed, and used Magma Storm.

Glyph dodged, and Krom called for Hypnosis. The avianoid closed in, trying to lock eyes with the Heatran. Tobias called for Mama Storm, and the flame brewed at the maw of the Heatran, and the Sigilyph stopped. Using Hypnosis, the Heatran slowly fell asleep, launching the attack the last second. The Sigilyph grunt, struck and flying back. Tobias growled, calling for the Pokémon to use Sleep Talk. While asleep, the Pokémon groggily used Magma Storm, shooting the whirlwind of flame at Glyph. Glyph moved to dodge, but the second effect of Magma Storm activated. Flame cloaked Glyph, stopping his movement, making him vulnerable to the attack. He was struck, and hit the ground defeated. Krom returned the Pokémon, waiting for the Heatran to awaken.

When she did, she blinked, and yawned. She walked around, smiling at the rest she got. Walking over, she turned around, now on Krom's side of the field. Krom smirked, and rose a brow mockingly. "I chose my Pokémon, where is yours?" he asked. Growling, Tobias sent out a Latios, angered by the betrayal of his Heatran. He called for Thunderbolt, and Krom called for Dragon Pulse. The Heatran opened her mouth, firing a blue shockwave that dissipated the incoming Thunderbolt. Krom called for Dark Pulse, and the rings shot from the mouth of the Heatran. Tobias called for Light Screen, and the already high defense of Latios increased nearly twofold. Krom cursed, and blinked.

He called for Iron Head, and the spider surged forward, her unique legs propelling her at high speed. She slammed head first into the Latios, and Tobias called for Luster Purge. The Latios opened his maw, a ball of pink energy forming. Krom called for Dark Pulse, and the Heatran fired the rings, striking the mouth of the Latios and rupturing the energy ball. An explosion rang out, and the Latios fell defeated. Tobias growled, returning Latios and sending out a Cresselia.

Krom frowned. A third legendary Pokémon? Was that even legal? Krom frowned, calling for Dark Pulse. Tobias smirked, calling for Light Screen. The attack did very little damage, Cresselia's bulk enhanced by the screen of light that nearly made her immune to the attack. Krom hummed, wondering what he could do. He called for Toxic, and Tobias called for Safeguard. Krom cursed, as the shining energy prevented his Toxic from working. Krom hummed, looking the Pokémon over. Tobias called for Calm Mind once more, and Krom tilted his head. He called for Crunch, and he told the Pokémon to aim at Cresselia's odd tail.

The Pokémon moved quick, and the mouse faced Pokémon spun, and unleashed a Charge Beam on command. Krom called for Protect, and the Heatran moved forward while in the barrier. Avoiding damage, the Pokémon clamped down hard on the tail of Cresselia, who called out in pain. She swung the Pokémon about, and brewed flame at her maw. Krom called for Magma Storm, and the Heatran unleashed the attack, scorching the Cresselia. She released the mouse faced Pokémon, who hit the ground, but floated back up, and was cloaked in flame from the attack. Krom called for Heatran to not let up, and issued a command of Dragon Pulse.

Heatran shot a burst of energy from her maw, and struck Cresselia. Tobias returned the injured Pokémon, and Krom frowned. He sent out a Latias, and Krom scowled. The appearance of Tobias' fourth legendary Pokémon made Krom wondered if he should have caught Palkia and Lugia instead of killing them. He shrugged it off, calling for Crunch once more. The spider like Pokémon shot forward, and Tobias called for Reflect. The barrier encased Latias, reducing the damage she took from physical attacks greatly. Krom growled, and wondered what attack Heatran could use to defeat the defensive foes. Krom laughed, and called for Taunt.

The Heatran strut about, taunting her foes. The Latias growled, unable to use anything other than offensive attacks. Cursing, Tobias called for Surf. The Latias roared, summoning a huge tidal wave from the ground, and hurtling toward the Heatran. Krom smirked, calling for Protect, protecting the Pokémon from the attack. The Reflect and Light Screen faded, as did Safeguard, leaving the Pokémon extremely vulnerable. Krom called for Payback, utilizing Heatran's low speed to his advantage. The spider surged forward, ramming into the dragon, who called out as she fell defeated. Tobias growled, sending Cresselia back out.

Krom noticed something different about the Cresselia. On her back was a Salac Berry. Krom frowned, noticing the berry was meant to make Pokémon faster. He thought about it, and pointed at the berry. "Eat that berry!" he called, and the Heatran surged forward. Tobias called for the Cresselia to use Ice Beam and freeze the spider, but Krom had other plans. He called for an attack many would forget Heatran could learn. "Don't give in! Use Bug Bite!" he called. Tobias was caught off guard, and Heatran sped around the beam of ice. She jumped, slamming into the Cresselia and pinning her to the ground. She bit her repeatedly, tearing flesh and skin. She clamped down on the berry, eating it and making herself faster in the process.

Krom called for Crunch, and the Heatran came down, a final bite snapping the neck of the Cresselia. He growled, returning the Pokémon and sending out a fifth Pokémon, a Genesect. The sparkling cannon and metal caused Krom to hum, and he called the Heatran back. Not having a Pokeball, the Pokémon walked to Krom's side, and Krom sent out Warriorf. The dwarf yawned, having just awoken from a nap at Krom's side, and then he saw it. The cannon. He roared, speaking in the Pokémon tongue. "YES! YOUR CANNON! IT IS MINE!" He roared, surging forward with Flare Blitz. He slammed into the bug, who called out as it hit the ground. The dwarf rolled the bug, grabbing the cannon and tearing it off. He pointed the cannon at the back of the bugs head. "Any last words?" he asked, and the bug raised a claw as if to speak. Unfortunately, Warriorf fired the cannon and blew the Pokémon's head into pieces. He blinked. "Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen so quickly." He said, shrugging as he took the cannon and walked back to his place. Tobias growled, and sent out his final Pokémon, a Darkrai. Warriorf froze, dropping the cannon immediately.

He burst forth, Brick Breaking the Darkrai, who grunted as it stumbled back. Tobias called for Dark Void, and Krom called for Protect. The Darkrai launched one ball of energy, and Krom found this odd. It hit the barrier, and faded away. Warriorf used ExtremeSpeed, ending up behind the Darkrai, who spun in shock. Tobias called for Focus Blast, and Krom called for DynamicPunch. The dwarf swung his fist, striking the Darkrai, and an explosion rung out. When the dust cleared, the Darkrai was jiggling. Warriorf found this odd. Krom called for Brick Break, and the dwarf struck. The Darkrai hit the ground, turning pink and shrinking. Krom gaped in absolute shock.

The mighty undefeatable Tobias' Darkrai of Sinnoh was truthfully a Ditto in disguise. Krom face palmed. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that sooner. Tobias was in shock, and stumbled back. The audience gasped, followed by chants of 'fuckfaced phony'. Well, that's not how Krom would have put it exactly, but it was close. Tobias was defeated, and Krom was declared the winner. He smirked, walking off with his new purple eyed Heatran. He made it back to his room, deciding whether or not to kill Tobias. He asked the dwarf, who shrugged. He turned to the Heatran, and she sighed.

"He has had enough. That Darkrai scam was his life, and you've ruined it. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself by morning." She said telepathically. Krom nodded. "Well, we'll check on him in a few hours. You know, like a good opponent would." He said, smiling as he dozed. When he did wake, it was nearly morning. Krom rose, heading to Tobias' room. The Heatran had been kind enough to lead him there, and he thanked her. When he entered the room, he smiled. Tobias hung from a ceiling fan, a noose tight around his neck. He rubbed his chin, and looked to the Heatran. "What do you think? Do we leave him?" he asked, and she shook her head. "No. Take him away. Do what you will with his body. I could never stand him anyway. And besides, I'm sure you can make use of Latias and Latios, as Darkrai is a Ditto, Genesect and Cresselia are dead, and I'm here." She said dismissively.

Krom smiled, using his claws to slice through the rope. He dragged the body back to his room, where he dropped him in front of the dwarf. "I want you to do something special with him. I want you to make a hat from his hair, one for an infant. Make at least two. If possible, make shoes for young children from his skin, and a lot of them. I don't want to have to buy shoes. Too complicated of a process, especially with women." He said, and the Heatran scoffed. He turned to her. "What? It'll be easier in arguments. You know, Daddy and Uncle Warriorf skinned this bitch for you, so wear his skin on your feet. If not, then buy your own shoes with your own money." He said, chuckling. The Heatran rolled her eyes, sitting down in the corner of the room. Krom looked to her.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. She sighed. "My wild name was Shinning Gaze, as I was brighter than the rest of my tribe, and had purple eyes." She stated. He nodded. "I see. Would you like a nickname of some sort?" he asked. She sighed. "I would be alright with it. Something other than Heatran will do." She said. Krom smiled. "Good. From here on out, I'll call you Hinata, after one of my ancestors." He said. The Heatran smiled. "Hinata. I like the sound of it, along with the meaning. Thank You." She said, smiling. Krom smiled back, nodding. Krom now had a new addition to the team, and one he was sure Saria and Homika would love.

Simba laughed hysterically as he held the open box in his hands. Saria and Homika sat at the table, and blinked. "What is it?" Homika asked. Simba placed the box down. Inside were five pairs of small shoes, designed for infants and toddlers. "He made Tobias into fucking shoes!" he laughed. Saria giggled. "I think they're cute." She said, holding a pair in her hands. Simba laughed louder. "This gives 'walk all over your enemies' a new meaning." He laughed, and the girls rolled their eyes. Laughing, he looked at the letter Alder sent him. "If this is right, Krom's last opponent will be Burgundy." He said. Homika growled. "I hate that shitfaced whore. Make sure Krom gives that bitch what she deserves. Have him make a vest out of her for me." She seethed, and Simba blinked, but nodded.

Simba hummed. "Homika will have Tyson-skin bandoliers, Hyuu-skin gloves, Barry-skin poncho, Conway-skin Leg warmers, Burgundy-skin vest and her children will have Tobias-skin shoes. Well, that takes a page from someone's book, but who's?" he asked, remembering another figure who would skin their enemies or prisoners.

Krom yawned, rising for his final battle. If he was victorious, he would go on to fight the elite Four, and then Iris Ketchum herself. He wondered if his Pokémon were ready for it, but he was confident in their abilities. Each was trained specifically, and had unique abilities that others of their species didn't. Jack and Puppy could stand up on two legs, which Krom found cool. Rocky was trained to transform from a hefty rock spider into a lean rock warrior. His Pokémon were amazing, and he loved every one of them. He chuckled, noting how his Unovan journey lasted longer than he would've thought, but was a lot more fun.

Although, Krom had to say, the thing he expected the least was that he was the son of Zekrom. The son of Zekrom, who, at twelve years old, was Sinnoh Champion, soon to be Unovan Champion and husband of two beautiful Halflings, and a soon to be father. He laughed, walking up to the stand for the final battle of the tournament. The Elite Four were in attendance, and Krom wanted to make sure they knew he was coming. Burgundy screamed something in french, sending out a Sawsbuck. Krom looked at the ball in his hand. The ball contained Spots, who he had not seen nor heard from for months. He threw the ball, not knowing what to expect.


	65. One Drink Too Many

_I apologize for grammar errors. the spell check isn't working, and my microsoft office 2010 word starter stopped working. from here on out, unless LibreOffice 3.6.6 works, as 4.1.0 didn't, my fics will be written on WordPad from here on out. Thank you for your continued views and support. JIRO_

The Pokeball cracked, and then exploded open. Spots hit the ground, a mighty shockwave ringing out and blowing Krom's hair back. Spots stood, and Krom blinked at the Pokémon. He was over five feet tall, and Simba was infact right when he said that he has no neck. The massive rippling muscles that decorated the chest of the Liepard were so thick and heavy, it looked like a head placed atop a mountain of muscle. With such thick muscle decorating his entire body, from chin to tail, Spots looked more like a purple Arcanine than a Liepard. Krom blinked, and Burgundy called for Horn Leech.

Light erupted from the horns of the trainer, and Spots smiled darkly. He flexed one mighty pectoral muscle, and a shockwave rung out. The shockwave hurtled the Sawsbuck into a wall, here Krom heard it's neck snap. The Stealth Rangers erupted from the stands, grabbing and dragging the Sawsbuck to a corner of the field, where they began to prepare it. Burgundy gaped, screaming in French and sending out a Stoutland.

Spots smiled at the Stoutland, and Burgundy called for Thunder Fang. The canine surged forward, dwarfed by the leopard. It swung it's head, and it's teeth struck the massive leg muscle of Spots. The Stoutland yipped, his teeth unable to dig in. Spots flexed his leg, and the Stoutland became stiff, before it's skeleton tore from it's body. She gaped, and the Stealth Rangers took the carcass away, preparing to skin it. Burgundy stumbled for words, opting on sending out a Chandelure. Krom looked to the Stealth Rangers, and the announcers began speaking.

"This is Bob and Steve here at the Unova League Pokémon Tournament! Bob here, noticing how interesting the Liepard Krom Hitoawa is using is." Bob said, smiling. Steve frowned. "What is that thing? That isn't a Liepard Bob, it's got no neck!" he yelled. Bob nodded. "Yes. Well, we turn to a corner, where Krom's famous Pawniard known as the Stealth Rangers are skinning and cooking the Sawsbuck. Their technique and skill is commendable, but I must ask, is it even legal to eat your opponent's Pokémon?" he asked. Steve furrowed his brow. "I don't know Bob. I don't know." He said.

Krom looked at her Chandelure, and wondered what she had planned. She called for Fire Blast, and Spots smiled. The massive fire attack from one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence struck Spots head on. The Liepard closed his eyes, flexing his muscle. The attack dissipated with ease, and he walked forward, slowly. With each step, the muscle rippled and rolled like a waterfall, and the Chandelure grew more and more afraid. Spots stopped I front of the Pokémon, and Burgundy screamed for Overheat. Spots lifted a mighty paw, and slammed it down, using Night Slash. The muscle behind the attack increased it's power, vaporizing it with ease. Burgundy gaped, sending out a Haxorus.

Bob and Steve sighed. "With the skill those Pawniard are roasting that Sawsbuck with, I'm growing hungrier by the minute!" Bob declared, mouth-watering. "Yes, and the array of spices, seasonings and dipping sauces on the table is impressive. I never though Pawniard could cook so well." Steve said, and watched intently. Bob hummed. "It appears as if they are taking the skin and fur from Stoutland and making a large blanket. I imagine that would keep someone warn even in Kyurem's stomach!" He called, and saw the female Pawniard debating on whether or not to keep some for herself. Steve nodded. "Yes, and the immense muscle from that Liepard is enough to vanquish his foes in one fell swoop." Steve said.

Krom looked to the Haxorus, who seemed unfazed by the massive Liepard. Burgundy called for Outage, and the dragon surged forward, cloaked in draconic flame. The Liepard scoffed, avoiding h attack with ease. The Haxorus spun around, swinging his tail. Spots yawned, blocking the attack with his paw. He shoved the Haxorus back, and it slid. It charged a third time, and Spots jumped away. He rose to his hind legs, and turned to Burgundy. He glowered at the trainer, who gaped at the incredibly humanoid feline.

His muscle rippled as he turned back to Haxorus. He relaxed his muscles, and inhaled deep. He lifted his arms, and threw them down and froze them halfway. He then clenched all of his muscles, flexing with such immense force, the Haxorus gaped. He flexed one more time, and the Haxorus scoffed. He charged, using Outrage. He closed in, and Spots flexed once more. He flexed so hard, the reactive force from his muscles clenching sent out a remote shockwave that caused the Haxorus to explode into dust. Burgundy gaped, and sent out her Samurott.

Krom looked to Spots, who smiled back. The leopard threw his tail in the air, walking over the table the Pawniard had set up. He sat down, and smiled at Kooky, who wore his Misty facemask. The Pawniard stabbed a piece of the Sawsbuck, motioning to the sauces. Spots pointed at a Horseradish Sauce, and the Pawniard dipped the meat in. He threw it to the leopard, who caught it and chewed happily. He swallowed, licking his lips and purring. He meowed to Krom, and the trainer nodded. Krom sent out Jack, and allowed the leopard to stay out, ignoring the battle. Burgundy growled, calling for Razor Shell. Krom called for Captivate, and the Samurott laughed.

Bob and Steve sighed. "That Sawsbuck is so mouth-watering." Steve said. Bob nodded. "Yes, and again, the speed, skill, dexterity and ease the Pawniard work with is ever present in their cooking, and making blankets." He stated. Steve concurred. "Now, let us see how two powerful Samurott manage to battle each other." He said.

Jack's Captivate caused the Samurott to stop in it's tracks. Krom called for Attract, hoping for the best. The Samurott winked, the hearts of energy striking the other otter, and causing it to stumble back. When the attack ended, her eyes showed complete infatuation. She walked over, standing next to the male Samurott. She sat down, and rubbed her head against his chest. He smiled, his shining teeth gleaming in the light. Burgundy growled. "How dare you turn my Pokémon against me!" she roared. Krom sighed. "Maybe if you shut up, your Pokémon wouldn't want to be turncoats." He said, brow raised. She growled. "How dare you say my beautiful Pokémon want to turn against me! I shall destroy you!" she screamed, sending out a Darmanitan. Krom scoffed at the Pokémon. Warriorf, who stood next to Krom, pulled a bunch of bananas from his beard, holding them out. The Darmanitan ran over, stopping in front of the dwarf. The dwarf spoke to the Darmanitan, who nodded relentlessly. The dwarf gave the ape the bananas, and gave Krom a thumbs up. Kooky brought over a piece of the Sawsbuck, and Krom nodded.

He ate the meat, and hummed. "Not bad. Could use some salt." He said, and Kooky laughed. Krom looked to Burgundy. "It's over. Sawsbuck is lunch, Stoutland is a coat, Chandelure and Haxorus are dead, and Samurott and Darmanitan are turncoats. That's all six of your Pokémon." He said, mouth full of Sawsbuck. Krom was declared the winner, and won the tournament. However, before Krom could claim his trophy and rights, he heard a yell. He turned to see Georgia, one of Iris Ketchum's rivals. He frowned.

"Thanks to Ash's law, I can challenge anyone who isn't an Elite Four and the Champion. So, I challenge you for the title of Champion of Sinnoh, and for the right to challenge the Unovan Elite Four." She said, grinning and pointing at Krom. Krom hummed, smiling. "Of course. It is quite late, so why don't we wait until tomorrow? Please, enjoy the Sawsbuck." He said, and she frowned. Krom was off to speak to Simba, and retrieve a few Pokémon from the ranch. But first, his mate's vest.

Krom debated on how to go about ending Burgundy. Could he really just kill her? Wouldn't that be rude? He shrugged, looking to the dwarf. "What do you think? Do we make it swift and quick, or slow and ironic?" he asked. The dwarf shrugged. Krom thought about it. "Maybe, because she's constantly speaking in french, we should drown her in butter." He said, and the dwarf shook his head. Krom hummed. "I know. We drown her in wine o give her skin a burgundy shade, and then use berries to stain her skin after we pull her out. And, she'll smell like grapes." He said. The dwarf hummed, then gave Krom a thumbs up. Hinata laughed. "How are you getting the wine?" she asked, and Krom blinked.

Burgundy walked into her room and sighed. She looked to her small nightstand, which still had the bottle of wine she took out on it. She walked over, grabbing the bottle. She tipped it to her lips, and Krom exploded from the shadows. He held the bottle to her lips, shoving it down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, gasping for breath. Krom growled. "Damnit. Just choke on the damn shit already." He growled, holding her as she slowly dropped to the ground. He held her by her hair, and the bottle in her mouth as she slowly succumbed to the fact that she was dead. She faded, and Krom sighed, pulling eh bottle away. He wiped off the bottle, humming all the while. He then tipped the bottle to his lips, coughing at the foul taste.

"I fucking hate wine." He said, throwing the bottle at the wall. It shattered, and Krom hummed. He dragged her unconscious body back to his room, dropping her in front of the dwarf. Hinata laughed. "So much for drowning her." She said. Krom folded his arms. "I did. Just on a smaller scale." He said, watching the dwarf begin to work, five massive barrels of mead empty off to the size. Hinata chuckled. "Why would a Frosslass Halfling want a vest made from human skin?" She asked. Krom shrugged. "Beats me. Simba would likely say it's to advocate the human race, and Ishron would say humans deserve it. I just kill people, I don't think about why Homika wants a vest out of her." He said, watching the dwarf shave her head bald.

The next morning, Homika hummed at the vest. It was a lot better than she though, and it was even purple. She sat down, and Simba laughed. "You know, it would be better if the Burgundy-Skin vest was burgundy instead?" he asked. She shrugged. "I couldn't care. I just wanted to wear her skin. I could never stand her. She was so loud, obnoxious, french, and pathetic. And now look where it got her." She said, spreading her arms. Simba laughed. "As always, advocating the maser race." He said. She snickered. "No clue what you are talking about." She said. Simba laughed. "Right."

Krom looked across the field from his opponent. He knew enough about her. She didn't consider a loss a loss if she didn't lose to a dragon Pokémon. So, Krom made sure she'd see it as a loss. She sent out her first Pokémon, a Vanilluxe, and Warriorf placed a hand on Krom's shoulder, reaching up of course. He walked forward, his hammer left in the room. The dwarf sighed, waiting for the battle to officially begin.

Bob and Steve licked their fingers, humming. "Yes folks, that Sawsbuck was absolutely delicious. The honey Barbecue sauce was amazing." Bob said. Steve nodded. "I agree. I particularly love the Bouffalant wing sauce." He said. Bob laughed. "Krom Hitoawa has amazing Pokémon. I would visit a restaurant run by those Pawniard every day." He said. Steve hummed in agreement. "But of course. And just imagine what he could do with something like a Wailord." Bob laughed. "I agree. Infact, Krom was kind enough to gift us with ten pounds of fried Wailord, and I must say, it looks fantastic!" he cheered. Steve laughed. "Of course. With the Striaton Café abandoned, I think Krom should buy it and put his Pawniard in there." He said. Krom hummed, taking that seriously.


	66. Kiss of the Dragon

_Here we go people. My first chapter on WordPad. I apologize for grammar errors, improper spacing etc. Please bear with me on this. Thanks for the continued support, JIRO_

Warriorf reached into his beard and pulled out a folding chair, which he opened and sat next to Krom. He walked forward, and Gerogia called for Icy wind. The ice cream Pokemon huffed out freezing air, and the dwarf yawned. He shook the air from his body, closing in on the ice cream. He brushed ice shavings from his beard, grabbing the ice cream Pokemon at it's cone like base. The Pokemon stopped, and Georgia called for Flash Cannon. Warriorf used Wake-Up Slap, and the Pokemon's attack failed. He reached into his beard, and the audience leaned forward in anticaption. He withdrew his hand, holding a bottle of chocolate syrup.

He poured the syrup on to the Pokemon, who called out in embarresment. He finished, placing the syrup back in his beard. He reached in again, pulling out sprinkles of the rainbow variety. He hummed, sprinkling his foe with sprinkles. Georgia screamed orders, ranging from Hyper Beam to Acid Armor, but the ice cream stayed frozen in place. The dwarf hummed, pulling cherries from his beard and placing them about the Pokemon. He reached in once more, pulling out whipped cream and spreading it across the Pokemon. He then opened his mouth and bit off one of the Pokemon's faces.

Bob and Steve gasped. "Oh my Bob! He's eating the Vanilluxe!" he screeched, recoiling in shock. Bob leaned forward. "Why of course he is Steve! Isn't Vanilluxe Ice Cream?" he asked, smiling. Steve gaped. "He bit off the Pokemon's face! How is that legal!?" Steve screeched, watching the dwarf sigh at the flavor. Bob laughed. "Why not Steve? The Pokemon has another!" he stated. Steve screamed in horror as the dwarf continued to eat the poor Pokemon. He walked over to sit down in the folding chair by Krom, and continued eating his dessert. Georgia screamed, sending out a Bisharp, who frowned across the field.

Krom picked up a bag that was next to him and walked forward. He turned the bag upside down, and seven Pokeballs fell out. Each was painted orange, with a different number of red stars on it, ranging from one to seven. Krom placed them in a neat pile, and threw his hands into the air. "I summon ye, all mighty Shenron! Rise now and grant my wish!" he yelled, and Georgia blinked. A flash of light exploded from the Pokeballs, blinding Georgia and Bisharp. The four star Pokeball opened, and a mighty roar was heard.

When the light faded, Gram the Haxorus growled across the field. He was painted green, wearing a helmet that had antlers, and whiskers that dangled down. His axes were extremely large, and he wore a collar around his neck. "Ye mighty Eternal Dragon, wilt thou grant thy wish for victory?" he spoke to the dragon. The dragon growled, leaning forward. "I wish for you and your allies to secure victory for me, and leave my opponent humiliated." he said, and the collar lit up. A voice came from the collar, deep and melancholic. "Your wish shall be granted." it said, and Krom ducked. The dragon leapt over Krom, roaring loudly.

The dragon threw it's head to one side, and it's axe flew from it's jaw on a chain. THe Bisharp leapt away, and used Attract. The all mghty Shenron avoided the attack, hitting the ground growling. He rolled his head, and the chain the axe was held on spun about, entangling the Bisarp. He yanked forward, bringing the Pokemon back to him. He lifted his head, and came down, tearing into the Bisharp. The dwarf clapped, mouth coated in sprinkles. The Bisharp stumbled back, wounded. The dragon spun, ramming it's green tail into the Bisharp with Dragon Tail, defeating it. The five Stealth Rangers set upon it, dragging it away with ease. After the Pokemon was dead and off to the side, they posed quirkily, each wearing odd armor.

Georgia growled, sending out a Lucario. Krom used the four star ball to return the dragon, sending out Rafiki. Rafiki bounced from side to side, wearing a short sleeved blue T-shirt under a sleevless orange gi. He wore almost knee length blue boots, and a blue belt. On his back was a large white circle that held the symbol of the Hitoawa, the head of Zekrom. Georgia called for Close Combat, angered by the fact Krom returned the all mighty Shenron.

The Lucario swung it's pawed fist, and Rafiki dodged. He swung his leg out, hitting the Pokemon in the stomach. It stumbled back, where Rafiki unleashed a barrage of Mach Punches that caused it to stumble back. Rafiki then slammed his hand like foot into the Lucario's face, causing it to stumble back. He leapt into the air, turning sideways. He cupped his hands at his one hip, his palms behind him. He charged a Fire Blast in between his palms, and threw his hands forward roaring. A huge stream of flame shot forth, vaporizing the jackal.

Steve and Bob were puzzled. "Haven't we seen that before Bob?" Steve asked. Bob hummed. "I believe so. Although, didn't the Pokemon scream a syllable as he charged the attack?" he asked. Steve shrugged. "Sounds like he said 'Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha.' But that would be odd, seeing as how that means turtle destruction beam." he stated. Bob laughed. "Yes. That would be odd, especially because the user is a baboon." he stated. Though, where had they seen that before?

Krom returned the baboon in the five star ball, and Warriorf clapped, then took a bite from the frozen cone of a body the Pokemon had. Georgia growled, sending out a Weavile. Krom flung the seven star ball, and sent out Old Man Infernape. He was donning a blue jumpsuit, and white boots similar to Rafiki's. He wore white gloves that went halfway up his forearms, and an odd white chestplate like piece of armor. He folded his arms, scowling. Georgia called for Low Kick, and the Weavile sped forward. Old Man Infernape disappeared completely, and the Weavile froze. The Infernape appeared behind the Weavile, arms spread.

He roared loudly, energy pulsating throughout his body. The jumpsuit was form fitting, and showed the elder ape's pulsating muscles as energy balls formed at his palms. The ground shook, and rock rose from the gound and cracked in midair. He swung his hands, slamming his cupped palms together in front of him, and screamed twice before launching a massive Focus Blast Beam at the Weavile, who gaped. He stumbled back, and was vaporized by the attack. The Infernape humphed, folding his arms and giving Georgia his back.

Krom returned the Infernape, and Georgia sent out a Beartic. The bear roared loudly, growling at Krom. Krom sent out Jerry, who made Gergia blink. The little mouse wore a black wig in the shape of a bowl, and made purring noises. He wore baggy black pants, and black slippers, and had what appeared to be scars all across his chest. The Pokemon bounced about, not standing still at all, like the ocean. Georgia called for Slash, and the bear charged forward, claws glowing and extended.

Jerry moved quick, avoiding the attack and using Mega Kick. The Beartic stumbled back, where Jerry followed up with Double Kick, knocking the bear back. Jerry hit the ground, bouncing around, purring. The Beartic regained his composure, and Gerogia called for Ice Beam. Jerry moved too fast, using Quick Attack to strike the bear's foot, and then Low Sweep to knock the bear to the ground. He jumped atop the bear, and used Focus Punch. The bear recoiled in shock, and the stubby paw of the mouse stopped one inch from his face. The bear sighed, swinging it's paw and using Hammer Arm, but the fist of the mouse clenched and shot forward, and the bear called out. A deep crater formed, and the Beartic was out cold. Gerogia returned the bear, and Jerry jumped back.

Bob and Steve blinked. "We've seen that before, haven't we?" Bob asked. Steve nodded. "Yes, the noise that Pichu made sound like a woh and Pichu. Pichwoh." Steve said. Bob nodded. "Yes, and the Infernape's vocal skill made it sound like it was saying Final Flash." Bob stated. Steve nodded. "Yes. An array of eerily familiar attacks."

The Stealth Rangers erupted, putting up a large curtain in front of the Pichu. A group of them went behind the curatin, and the shadow cast appeared to show them changing the young mouse. Five more stealth rangers posed repeatedly, all in vulgar, frivilous fashions. When finished, they pulled the curtain away, and Jerry stood in a different outfit. He wore a loose purple gi with a dark crimson belt tied around his waist, and he was painted green. He also had two small green antennae taped to his forehead, to little success. Georgia scoffed, sending out her final Pokemon, a Registeel. Jerry took a fighting stance, placing his two forefingers against his forehead and using Charge.

Georgia smiled wide, teeth visible. "Admit it, you were shocked by my Registeel." she said. Krom laughed hysterically. "A Registeel? I've killed Lugia and Palkia myself. Why would a low-level legendary even faze me?" he asked. She growled. He smirked. "My affiliates and I own the Muskateers, the eon twins, Heatran, Mewtwo and have affiliations with Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem and Landorus. My Pokemon have killed the bird Trio, Lugia, Palkia, the lake spirits, Shaymin, Jirachi, Manaphy and Phione, despite the latter being not a legendary, and seven Mewtwo, along with another eon duo. Not counting the Genesect and Cresselia. On top of battling Dialga and Arceus, who narrowly escaped. Why would a Registeel faze me?" he asked. she growled.

"Registeel, take care of that mouse." she said, thrusting her hand at the mouse. Said gi wearing mouse charged so much energy, he glowed a golden color, the pulsating energy causing rocks to rise from the ground and crack. Krom smirked, looking to Georgia. "It's over. Piccochu, use Special Charge Beam Cannon!" he called. THe mouse screamed, launching a massive golden beam that held swirling energies around it. The Registeel stumbled back, and was struck. The beam tore a massive hole in the Registeel, and made Georgia leap away to avoid being killed. The Registeel fell over, and Krom was declared the victor.

Bob and Steve gaped. "My gods Bob, that was incredible!" he yelled. Bob nodded. "Yes, it was infact amazing. Though I have a feeling I've seen all of that before." he said. Steve laughed. "Another amazing battle from Krom Hitoawa ladies and gentlemen!" Bob laughed. "Yes folks, an amazing battle. Though I am jealous of the fact Warriorf had dessert while we sat up here in a booth." Steve concurred. "i want ice cream now. Should we kill a Vanilluxe?" he asked. Bob gaped. "Are you mad Steve!? That's illegal!" he scolded. Steve pondered. "Is it truly? Is it illegal to kill what never lived?" he asked. Bob hummed. "But it is alive. It has a soul." Bob stated. Steve groaned. "Ice cream doesn't have a soul Bob." Bob nodded. "Good point."

Krom walked back to his room, wondering if he should kill, maim or punish Georgia in any way. Krom had morals, and preferred not to kill women. She wore no cross, nor did Warriorf pick up on any metal on her person. He sat down, to face the Elite four tomorrow, in any order he chose. He though about it, and decided to challenge Caitlin first. The Psychic user was a drowsy figure, and a former Princess of sorts. He would likely use another Psychic, or something similar. He didn't know. He knew her primary Pokemon was Gothitelle, who was a more defensive Pokemon, but had Brick Break last time he heard. He would ponder it later. But for now, he'd contact Simba.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Simba asked. Krom grunted. "I need a little help with dealing with Georgia." he said. Simba rose a brow. "Are we killing, maiming or causing pain of the physical or mental sort?" he asked. Krom shrugged. "I was looking for something ironic. I don't want to kill her, nor do I want either of my wives to appear just to kill her. What do you have in mind?" he asked. Simba blinked. "I have no idea what you wan-," he said, freezing. he looked to Krom. "Are you willing to touch her in any way?" he asked. Krom furrowed his brow. "I'm not going very far. Maybe a hand on the shoulder or something." he said. Simba hummed.

"What about a kiss?" he asked. Krom frowned. "Why would I do that?" he asks. Simba sighed. "As the son of a major deity, you have special abilities. One of the Hitoawa Clan's special abilities that was documented was the "Kiss of the Dragon' With a kiss, a member of the Hitoawa clan use their will to do whatever they want. Maybe you can will something ironic onto her?" he pondered. Krom thought about it. "What kind of kiss?" he asked. Simba smirked. "Any. An old style hand kiss greeting, or anything you can think of." he said. Krom smiled. "Thanks Simba." he said.

Krom walked through the halls of the League, wondering if he would run into Georgia. He and Simba had formulated a plan based on what Krom would do. He happened to run into Georgia, who growled at him. "Come to mock me?" she asked. Krom smiled, taking her hand in his. "Of course not. I came with a proposition." He said, placing a soft, magickly imbued kiss on her gloveless hand. He dropped her arm, smiling darkly. She growled. "And what would that be?" she asked. Krom smiled. "I have a friend who owns a ranch of injured, crippled and abandoned Pokemon. He has plenty of Pokemon that could use homes, and is willing to allow you to stay there to rebuild your team." he said, smiling.

She smiled. "Really? I can?" she asked. Krom nodded. "Of course, I'll call in your transport now. Birisu!" he said, and the Mewtwo appeared in his awakened form. "You called Master?" he said, accent thick. "Yes. Take Georgia back to Pinwheel, and introduce her to Simba for me." he said. The Mewtwo bowed, grabbing Georgia's arm softly before teleporting out. Krom headed back to his room, sly smile on his face. Now for her to make it to the village.

When she arrived, she was taken aback by the beauty of Pinwheel Village. Cabins dotted the ground, with huge treetop houses above the village. A different combination of berries were on each household door, symbolizing each family. Halflings walked about happily, some carrying various instruments and tools. Older Halflings used walking sticks with berries dangling, and some wore facepaint. A particular Halfling closed in, smiling. He was a Luxray, and his tail flicked snarkily behind him. "Hello. I'm Simba, the head of this village. Krom told me all about you. Would you care to come with me?" he asked, turning and walking.

It happened fast and suddenly. Pain assailed her, so much she hit the ground. Her back hurt, as did her hands and skull. She felt like she was being torn to shreds, and felt her skeleton changing. Her tailone morphed, slowly and painfully, into a large golden tail. Her arms thinned out, and her nails became red claws. Scales coated her body, and her skull morphed slowly. She stumbled to her feet, and saw Simba's knowing smile. She growled, swinging her new claws at him. He moved back, and she screamed, falling to the ground as small axes erupted from her jaw. Simba smiled down at her. "Not bad Krom. Make her what she hates the most." he said. Krom's cruel mind had weaved the idea of making Georgia what she hates the most, a Haxorus. Now, she laid unsconscious on the ground as a Haxorus Halfling, and Simba chuckled.

Krom sighed, waking up. He was to begin his battles against the elite four. He decided to go with Hinata as his first Pokemon, and walked out of his room. He didn't know what to expect, so he expected the worse. Though, he wondered what his battle with Grimsely would be like. Kooky was eager, too eager infact. He was laughing madly and skinning every wild Pokemon in the vicinity, and hanging them upside down from tree branches. He sighed, hoping the Pawniard would calm down soon.


	67. Control Yourself

_Apologies for a lack of updates. Had a very busy week last week, and have been exhausted. I wanna update most of my fics today and tomorrow due to the fact that I'll be to excited for Nintendo direct and E3 to write. Thanks for your continued support, JIRO_

Krom walked out onto the battlefield he was assigned to, and noticed one thing. There was absolutely no one in the audience. He frowned, and walked forward, where Caitlin stood on the other side of the field. Krom turned around, noticing a few faces in the audience. He saw Marshal, Shauntal and Grimsley, along with Alder, Iris and another man wearing a butler's outfit with black and gold hair. Krom frowned, turning to Caitlin. "Odd choice of an audience, don't you think?" He asked, and she frowned. "Of course not. Send out your Pokemon, I grow tired of waiting." she snapped, and Krom frowned. Her impatience would cost her.

Caitlin sent out a Reuniclus, and Krom shuddered. The Mitosis Pokemon always looked like an alien in jello to him, and he found it creepy. Saria would like the Pokemon though, as it was a Psychic type. Krom let Hinata walk forward, and the Heatran glared at the jello alien. Caitlin snickered. "You shouldn't be before me at this moment. That Pokemon was obtained illegaly, and therefore everything it did should be forfeit." she stated, and Krom laughed.

"That wouldn't matter. Warriorf, and any of my other Pokemon for that matter, would have won anyway. If need be, I would have called upon my Mewtwo, Birisu. He have beat, skinned, rolled and smoked every one of my foes, and enjoyed it. I took a Pokemon from a con artist, after his suicide. The tatic in battle i used wore off after the battle. She chose me, so it's legal." he said, and she frowned. She commanded her Reuniclus to use Focus Blast, and Krom countered with Dark Pulse.

The ball of energy tore through the rings of darkness, being super effective on them. Krom yelled for Hinata to dodge, and she leapt away. Caitlin called for Psychic, and the Pokemon's large eyes glew. Hinata froze in air, and the Reuniclus slammed her to the ground. Caitlin called for Focus Blast. Hinata stood, and Krom called for Focus Blast himself. The balls of energy slammed into each other, Reuniclus' slightly larger, as the Pokemon had more offense than Heatran, a more defensive Pokemon. Krom called for Magma Storm, and the swirling vortex of flame struck the blue energy ball and pushed it. Caitlin called for Psyshock, and the Pokemon made a gurgling noise, like the being inside the gelatin was choking.

Small pale blue balls of energy appeared around Hinata and began pelting her repeatedly. She kept up the flame, her huge bulk and resistance to the move helping her. The balls of energy melded with the flame vortex, making the flames a light blue. They sped toward the jello Pokemon, and the Pokemon floated back in shock. Caitlin called for Protect, and the barrier formed about the Pokemon. The flame slammed into the Pokemon, who grunted as it held the barrier. Caitlin was stalwart, not even the slightest bit worried. Krom called for Hinata to use Calm Mind without stopping, and she closed her eyes. Her flames grew, and the Pokemon inside the barrier nearly touched the ground.

Iris watched nearly emotionless, and Alder enjoyed the battle whole heartedly. Shauntal smiled, debating on how she could write a book off this battle. Grimsley was trying to get someone to gamble on every aspect of the battle, and was failing. Marshal sat, watching the battle intently, crushing a purple can in his large hands. The sixth spectator, a lean man with black and gold hair and glasses watched with more intent than anyone. He was to make sure the Halfling scum didn't harm Lady Caitlin.

The barrier shattered, and the encased Pokemon called out as the flames seared it. The flame raced past the Pokemon, and Caitlin frowned as she stepped away from the flame. Hinata ceased fire, and the flames dissapated. Reuniclus was still floating, but the gelatinious substance about it was thinned heavily, making the Pokemon completely different. It fell face first, and rolled into the air, and then began panting. Caitlin returned the Pokemon, and sent out an Alakazam. Krom watched with intent, and Hinata looked to him, nodding.

Krom called for Earth Power, and the Alakazam crossed his legs, floating in the air with ease. Caitlin called for Focus Blast, and Krom called for Dig. The spider burrowed into the ground, and the energy ball flew straight at Krom. Using Strength, Krom swung his fist, shattering the energy ball. Caitlin called for Calm Mind, and the mustached Pokemon hummed, glowing as he used the move to sense Hinata out. Krom called for Bug Bite, and the spider exploded from the ground, biting the thigh of the Pokemon. Krom called for Body Slam, and the spider flipped, smashing the Pokemon to the ground.

Rolling off, Hinata growled as the Alakazam rose. Caitlin called for Hidden Power, and Krom frowned. He called for SolarBeam, and the spider launched the yellow beam of energy, tearing through the balls of energy the yellow Pokemon launched and racing toward it. Caitlin called for Hyper Beam, and the Pokemon launched a massive Beam from it's palms, hitting the yellow energy beam. Krom smirked, calling for Hinata to stop. She did, and Krom called for Gyro Ball. The Pokemon rolled forward, appeearing to do multiple Sommersaults. She rolled at Alakazam, the energy beam shattered with ease.

She struck, knocking the Pokemon back where Krom called for Flame Wheel. She continued to spin, but spat flame to cloak herself in. As she had Flash Fire as an ability, using Flame Wheel made her stronger. She slammed into the Pokemon, flinging him at Krom. Krom, acting in self defense, used Circle Throw to grab the Pokemon, spin, and throw him back at his trainer defeated. She returned the Pokemon, frowning. She sent out her next Pokemon, Sigilyph.

Caitlin called for Ice beam, and Krom called for Flamethrower. THe two attacks collided and evaporated, sending a misty pall over the area. With their vision dimmed, the audience frowned. Krom saw perfectly, his draconic vision helping him. He heard a faint call for Sky Attack, and Krom smirked. He told Hinata to wait, and use Crunch when she felt something nearby. She sat, tucking her back and front legs under her like a folding table. Seeing a harsh light in the distance, she slowly unfolded her legs. The light grew harsher and brighter as it closed in, and she grunted. The light was nearly to much for her to handle, and Krom called for her to bear with it. He said she could use Sandstorm to help if need be, as the weather change would disrupt the flow, but she remained still, waiting carefully.

The light became blinding, and she opened her jaws, and clamped down. She heard a cry, and spun and slammed the Pokemon into the ground. Using Flash Cannon, she struck at close range, and heard a cry. She used Sunny Day to dissapte the mist, and saw the Sigilyph defeated and missing a wing on the ground. Caitlin growled, returning the defeated Pokemon. She frowned, looking at Krom. "I don't appreciate your lack of control. Your Pokemon acted on it's own in that mist, which is technically illegal." she stated, and Krom frowned.

"Do you honestly think I give a flying fuck what you think? My Pokemon acted on instinct. Unless your saying instinct is illegal, which it can't be, seeing as how wild Pokemon live off them, I'd like it if you shut your hairy ass mouth. Don't talk to me about controlling my Pokemon, when you can't control your fucking hair." he said. She frowned, and sent out the Reuniclus. Krom called for Dark Pulse, and Caitlin called for Focus Blst. THe weakened Pokemon moved too slow, and the rings struck it hard, defeating it. She returned the Pokeon, and sent out a Bronzong.

Caitlin immediately called for Psychic. Blue energy formed around Hinata, freezing her to the spot. Krom called for Magma Storm, but the hold was too strong for her to open her mouth. Krom frowned, calling for Lava Plume as the Bronzong closed in. The Pokemon closed her eyes, and flame erupted around her, and struck the Bronzong, who seemed unfazed. Caitlin put her hand to her lips and laughed. "HA! You think that'll work? My Bronzong has Heatproof as an ability, which cuts damage sustained from Fire type moves by half! This ability technically gives my Bronzong no weaknesses!" She jested, and the Bronzong reached Hinata.

Krom growled. Caitlin called for Gyro Ball, and the Pokemon spun at high speeds, slamming into Hinata repeatedly. She grunted, and Krom called for Lava Plume again. The flame erupted, knocking the Bronzong back slightly and releasing her from it's hold. Krom called for Magma Storm, and the swirling Vortex of flame struck the bell Pokemon, who grunted. Krom then called for Iron Head, and Hinata pounced, slamming her head into the bell. The Pokemon slid back, and Krom called for Dark Pulse. THe rings pelted the Pokemon, who grunted as flame cloaked it, the second effect of Magma Storm.

The bell refused to give, and Caitlin frowned as she switched the Pokemon for her Metagross. Hinata frowned at the Pokemon, and Caitlin called for Earthquake. Krom cursed, telling Hinata to jump and use Magma Storm. She propelled herself into the air with her sturdy legs, and spat flame from her maw. The Metagross moved away with ease, and Caitlin called for Psychic. Krom called for Flash, and the Heatran's eyes shined bright. The Metagross grunted, adn Krom called for Fire Blast. The flame flew at the metal spider, and avoided it with ease. Caitlin called for Meteor Mash, and Hinata hit the ground. Krom called for Iron Head, and the spider charged forth.

The two metal spiders charged at each other, one cloaked in silver energy, the other just an arm. The Metagross gave a grunt, and Hinata snorted, and they clashed. An explosion rung out, and Krom grunted at the gust that blew by him. The air was heavy with dust, and Krom couldn't see his Pokemon anywhere, nor Caitlin's. He frowned, waiting for the dust to clear. Caitlin was also waiting intently. When the dust finally did clear, Caitlin's Metagross grunted at the damage he sustained, and wobbled. Hinata panted, shaking her head from the pain. She growled, and Krom called for Eartquake the same time Caitlin did.

Both Pokemon raised a foot and slammed it down. The reverbarating energy shook both Pokemon, but Krom was smarter. "Hinata, use Aerial Ace!" he called. Caitlin growled, and Hinata launched herself into the air,spinning and coming down. Caitlin smiled, telling Metagross to use Explosion. Krom cursed, and the Pokemon self-destructed as Hinata came down. Krom frowned, as the resulting explosion defeated both Pokemon. Krom frowned, returning Hinata. He sent out Kooky, who was giggling with excitement. Caitlin sent her weakened Bronzong back out, and Krom sighed. He called for Guillotine, and Kooky exploded forth. His blades lengthened to over a foot long, and he swung down at the bell. Caitlin called for Focus Blast, but the bell was too slow. The move always defeated everything it came into contact with, but Bronzong was special. The bell was bisected, and the ninja laughed.

She returned the two pieces of Pokemon, and sent out her final Pokemon, her Gothitelle. Krom could see the worry and fear in her eyes, fear that Gothitelle wouldn't walk away. Krom sighed. "Kooky, calm down. Make sure she lives, got it?" he asked, and the ninja Pokemon rolled his eyes, and nodded. He turned to the gothic Pokemon, who was charging him with Brick Break. He used an attack he kept in the bowel of his movepool, Attract.

Using a combination of Attract and Captivate, along with Charm, Kooky completely enthralled the Pokemon. With constant usage of the latter two moves, the Pokemon's offenses were worse than a dead Magikarp's. She smiled at the ninjatic Pokemon, who smiled back. He stuck his blade up, and she grabbed it carefully. Kooky walked off the stage with the gothic Pokemon, giving Krom a look of amusement. Krom clapped. "Looks like I win again." he said. Caitlin growled. "How dare you steal my Pokemon! I should have you arrested for thievery!" she yelled. Krom yawned. "Meh. I defeated your Pokemon, and left it alive. Shouldn't you be happy. After all, I did see the fear in your eyes. Though, how I saw your eyes behind all that hair is beyond me." he said.

She simmered. Krom whistled, and Kooky appeared. He looked to the ninjatic Pokemon, who giggled sickeningly. Krom looked to the audience. "i defeated Caitlin, which means I move on. Marshal, you're next." he said. The dark skinnd elite four member laughed. "That's fine by me. Mind if we change it up though? How about we start off with a doble battle, and them move to single battles afterword?" he asked. Krom hummed. "Fine by me. see you all tomorrow." he said, and began walking off. Kooky giggled, hopping on Krom's shoulder. Caitlin became infuriated. "Don't you dare walk away from me! Darach, stop him!" she called. The man with black and blonde hair vaulted from the audience, and stood in front of Krom.

"Princess Caitlin wishes for you to stay." he said, and Krom laughed. He looked to Kooky. "You turn around, I keep moving?" he asked, and the Pokemon nodded. Darach reached for his hip, and Krom noticed an elaborate Rapier. Kooky leapt off the Halfling's shoulders, and charged Caitlin. Darach became panicked, and jabbed at Krom. Krom grabbed the blade, and snapped it in half with ease. He elbowed the butler in the face, sending him stumbling back. He vaulted to his feet, and charged Kooky, forgetting Krom. Kooky reached Caitlin, and held her down with his weight. He swung his blades, and a lock of hair fell out. That's when she realized he didn't want to kill her, he wanted to take all of her hair.

Krom tripped Darach, and hoisted him into the air. He held him firm, and made him watch as Kooky slashed each and every lock of hair from her head. He worked cleanly and quickly, and her resolve faded with each swing. Twice did he miss and slice her cheeks, which now had tears running into the wound. Darach screamed and hollered, trying fultily to break free of Krom's iron grip. Shauntal laughed, jotting down the happenings in a notebook, and Grimsley found it amusing. Iris thought it was about time someone put Caitlin in her place, and Alder was too busy puffing on some herb Simba brought him during the battle. The Luxray Halfling was laughing hysterically, and Marhsl found it wrong, and leapt down to help.

Kooky had finished, and rolled her away carefully, and Krom sighed. "Well, now that you've failed her, she won't let you live it down, so I might as well put you out of your misery." he said. He released Darach, and then plowed his hand through the trainer's chest. Pulling it out, he looked to his waist, where Darach had three Pokebals. He hummed, grabbing them and throwing them up to Simba, who had slightly calmed down. Caitlin laid on the ground nearly hairless, and Krom called to Kooky, who giggled madly. Krom sent out Saria's Sigilyph, Glyph, who used Psychic and floated back to Krom's room with the hair and Kooky in tow. Marshal had appeared, and cradled Caitlin in his arms carefully, and Krom began walking out again.

Marshal stopped him this time, and Krom sighed. "The fuck? Can't a Halfling walk back to his fucking room?" he groaned, and Marshal placed the unconscious Caitlin down slowly. "That was too far. You can't assault a member of the elite four without concequnces." he said, walking forward. Alder laughed, eyes bloodshot. "That's bull. Who cares, let him do it! You can't do anything without my word anyway dude!" he laughed, mellow as a sleeping Snorlax. Marshal growled, clenching his fists. Krom looked the elite four member over. He was two inches taller, and likely heavier, and Krom could see the intent in his eyes.

Krom looked to Simba. "Can't I leave without smashing half the elite four?" he asked. Simba shrugged. Marhsal spread his feet, and Krom rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I need time to prepare for our battle tomorrow." he said, and Marshal nodded. Little did Marshal know, Warriorf and the Stealth Rangers were busy doing a little costume designing.


	68. What A Rush!

_Sorry for grammar errors as always. WordPad sux shit, and I can't download anything with my shitty internet. This chapter gave me issues, as I have to go back and edit it three times. forst time was 1448 words, and teh second time was 1880. Don't even get me started on the third time.1983 words my ass. Must have 2k words per chapter. won't post without it. Hope you like it, and thanks for your continued support as always._

Warriorf nodded to the rest of the crew. "Alright, here's how it goes. In the double battle, I team up with Jack. After that, Cockatiel will go next." he said, referring to the dark furred Blaziken Simba had gifted Krom with. Simba arrived, and they all gave him a positive sign. A thumbs up, a nod, a tilt of body. He placed them all in pokeballs, and left the room with DJ Swamp in tow.

Krom stepped to the side, avoiding Marshal's leg. He swung his fist, stricking the nose of the elite four member. His head snapped back, and he stumbled. Krom follwed up with a spinning crescent kick, fracturing the trainer's shoulder. He grunted, stumbling back further. Simba walked forward, handing Krom three Pokeballs. "Don't fuck up. They've got the routine down pat. just watch them decimate that fucker's team." he said, walking off. Marshal growled, sending out the perfect fighting type team, Throh and Sawk.

Music began to play, a guitar riff of epic proportions. A distorted voice filled the arena, saying four words. "I AM IRON MAN," it boomed, and more music began to play. Krom threw two Pokeballs, and Warriorf and Samurott Jack came out donning unusual costumes. They both wore shoulder pads with silver spikes and chains adorning them. Jack stood on his hind legs, and had his face painted black, with a white and yellow stripe over his nose. Warriorf had his hair styled into a large mohawk, and had green facepaint with a black spider on it. The two surged forward, giving Marshal no time to react.

Music boomed through the stadium as the two Pokemon beat their foes around. Marshal had a wrestling ring risen from the ground after he began fighting with Krom, roughly ten feet around by ten feet across, and in the center of the stadium, and Warriorf had Throh against the turnbuckle, unloading a barrage of fists. Jack had Sawk hoisted over his head, and slammed him down hard onto the canvas. The Pokemon cried out, and Jack began stomping the wounded Pokemon. Warriorf threw Throh from the corner, and charged behind him. He slammed his big forearm into him, knocking him over the ropes. Throh hit the pavement hard, grunting in pain. He leapt over the ropes himself, unleashing a barrage of stomps down onto the Pokemon.

Krom grimaced at his Pokemon's lack of kooth. Warriorf slammed Throh's head into the steel stairs, and watched the Pokemon stumble back holding his face. Jack continued to mercilessly stomp Sawk into the canvas, showing no mercy nor relent. Picking Throh up, he tossed the Pokemon into the ring, and leapt over the ropes. Sawk was nearly unconscious, so Jack ignored him. Jack hoisted Throh onto his shoulders, and Warriof walked to the turnbuckle, and climbed atop it. He smiled, and nodded to the otter. The otter moved a little closer, and Warriorf leapt from the top rope, slamming his huge forearm into the Pokemon and cleaving it's top half from it's bottom half. Jack shrugged the half a Pokemon from his shoulders, and moved to do the same to Sawk.

After devastating Sawk the same way they did to Throh, Krom returned the victorious Pokemon. The music hit, and Marshal sent out his Breloom. Krom flung a Pokeball, and a Blaziken exploded out. His face was painted, and he wore leg warmers made from Caitlin's hair, dyed blue. He wore bands over his triceps, the same color as the leg warmers. He had multi colored facepaint, and it was intimidatingly colored, bright yellow and blue. He exploded, and jumped over the ropes and slammed his forearm into the Breloom, who bounced back to his feet. Marshal called for Mach Punch, but the forearm of the Blaziken was too much. Another strike knocked the Breloom down, and a third did the same. By the fifth, the Breloom decided to stay on his back and attack.

The Blaziken raced around the ring at high speed, and leapt into the air. The Breloom gaped, not expecting the change of pace. A elbow from above knocked the Pokemon to the ground, where he hooked the Pokemon's leg. A Stealth Ranger, dyed black and white, slid into the ring and slammed his blade to the ground. "Paw. Ni. ARD!" he called, and another rung a bell. The Breloom was returned, and a Hitmonchan came out next. A kick from the long, thick legs of Cockatiel struck the Pokemon, knocking it back. It swung it's fist, and Cockatiel stepped back, and launched forward with Blaze Kick. The kick sent the Hitmonchan flying back into the corner, where he charged and launched a Missle Blaze Kick. The attack ruptured the chest of the Hitmonchan, who exploded from the shouders down.

Cockatiel pumped his arms up and down, and Marshal sent out his Mienshao. Marshal called for Aura Sphere, and Krom called for Focus Blast. THe energy balls hit each other and exploded, like Cockatiel. The Blaziken rushed forward and slammed himself into the Mienshao, who stumbled back. He grabbed the mouse by her sleeve like appendages, and swung her about with a smile on his face. He loosed her, and she struck a corner. He charged, leaping up and hooking his legs about her neck. He rolled, flinging her across the ring. She hit the canvas, and he rolled over to her, laying atop the Mienshao. The referee Pawniard slammed his blade down three times, and the bell ringing Pawniard rung his bell. Marshal growled, and sent out a Hitmonlee.

Marshal called for hi-jump Kick, and the Pokemon leapt into the air, and came down with it's knee outstretched. Cockatiel ran away from the knee, causing the Pokemon to crash harshly on the canvas. The Pokemon called out, and the Blaziken climbed to the top rope. A whistle caught his attention, and he saw Warriorf on the ropes, arm outstretched. He hopped down, and clapped the dwarf's hand. THe dwarf crept through the ropes, and climbed to the top rope. He stuck his arms up, nodding repeatedly. He leapt, curling his body and extending it like a frog as he slammed his body into the Hitmonlee. He hooked the legs, and the Pawniard came and slammed his blade onto the canvas three times.

THe bell rung, and music began to erupt. The referee Pawniard came over and rose Warriorf's hand, or at least he tried to, being nearly four feet shorter. The dwarf pranced about, laughing and cheering, Cockatiel, the Stealth Rangers, and Jack all left. Caitlin came from behind, coming at Warriorf with a knife. Kyouhei came from behind Caitlin wearing a suit, with a Poke-Street Journal rolled up tight in his hand. She spun, hearing his footsteps, and he swung down. A perfect diagonal arc was his swing, and he struck her hairline, splitting her skin and fracturing her skull. She hit the ground, and Krom laughed, cheering at his victory.

He looked to the elite four. "I won again. I was expecting to wait until tomorrow to battle, but I'm okay with two at once. I'd like to take a day off before my next battle. Which will be against...Shauntal." he said, and the purple haired woman laughed. Grimsley smirked, and Krom picked up on it. "Grimsley, I heard you like to gamble." he said, and he nodded. "Well then, let's make a bet. If I can beat you with one Pokemon, you swear alligence to me and shit like that. If I lose the bet, I'll give you any Pokemon of mine that isn't Warriorf." he said. Grimsley rose a brow.

"I agree. But you must understand, you won't win." he said. Krom laughed. "I'm confident in my Pokemon." he said. Grimsley smirked, and Shauntal laughed. "This will be so exciting. I can't wait for our battle." she said. Krom smiled, nodding. He headed back to his room, deciding to take the day off. He had to prepare to battle a ghost trainer, which would mean he'd be avoiding using fighting type Pokemon. Maybe a normal Pokemon with Shadow Ball, like a Snorlax. He heard a knock on the door frame, and looked to see Simba standing there. "Couldn't help but hear your thoughts." he said, walking in. Krom shrugged. "Would you like to use a Snorlax against Shauntal?" he asked. Krom nodded. "Sure, why not? It would be something different. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Simba hummed. "I have a very powerful Snorlax called the Buddhalax. He's an unusual figure, but he raised Kyouhei's Chandelure. So that shows experience with ghosts." he said. Krom nodded, then blinked. "How did Kyouhei get into the stadium anyway?" he asked. Simba chuckled. "I have my ways of getting allies into the stadium." he said. Krom chuckled. "I'm sure I don't wanna know. I'll take the Snorlax, and you can have Cockatiel back." he said. Simba shook his head. "Keep him. He'll be a good companion in Kanto for you." he said, and Krom chuckled. Little did Krom know, The Buddhalax would enlighten him on how to whoop ghost type ass.

Krom left his room early the next morning to stretch. He found Marshal training heavily, smashing a punching bag, and Caitlin sitting in a wheel chair. Shauntal was writing at a desk in the stands while Grimsley chatted with her. Iris was absent, and Simba and Alder were puffing on some herb. He laughed as he walked forward, and Marshal growled. "You defeat my Pokemon, and killed two of them! How dare you show your face around me!" he yelled. Krom rolled his eyes. "Piss off Marshal. I won fair and square. Be happy I didn't embaress you in a public arena." he said, and Marshal turned to him. Simba laughed, holding five Pokeballs around a chain. "Dude, I've got some hood ass Pokemon on dis chain. Back off the dragon, or they'll black the shit outta you." he said, laughing.

Alder exhaled, smoke coming from his lips. "Man, how do you black Marshal?" he asked. Simba blinked, eyes bloodshot. "I don't know. Let's see." he said, throwing the chain. Krom jumped back, and five Scrafty erupted from the Pokeballs. The five Hoodlum Pokemon, according to the Pokedex, began to pound on Marshal. He tried to fight, but two Dragon Claws to the arms removed his usage of them. A constant usage of Bulk Up and Beat Up caused Marshal to scream out in pain. When they moved back, Marshal was twitching on the ground, near death.

Krom hummed, and looked about the stadium. He ran over to Marshal, and leapt into the air. He came down, using Giga Impact in a fashion similar to Warriorf. He struck, and his thigh broke Marshal's neck. He rolled away, and looked to Simba. THe Halfling laughed. "That was radical dude! I totally can have Sable replace him." he said, mellowed out. Krom laughed, and hummed. He was having a good day for now, and decided to have at it. "Hey Simba, throw some of that herb down here." he called. Simba laughed, throwing the paper wrapped herb down. Krom caught it, and used Thundershock to light it. Birisu appeared, and stole the herb from his hands.

He cloned it with a psychic attack, and handed the second herb to Krom. Krom brought the herb to his lips, and inhaled. The flavor was odd, and Simba laughed. "Hey Grimsley! Wanna make a bet on how much me and Birisu could smoke today!" he called, and the elite four member laughed.


	69. Enlightenment Without Herbs

_I'm back! Sorry about the delay. Got caught up in the E3 stuffs, and I'm totally stoked for X and Y! For Game of Thrones fans, I have a new fic up called A song Of Ice and Fire: Honor of a House, and it has 2 chapters up. Thank for the continued views and support, JIRO!_

Tossing the herb to Simba, Krom shook his head and turned to Shauntal, who was wearing the odd cat-faced cushion around her neck. Krom watched her smile, pen in hand, and laugh. "Are you ready?" she asked. Krom nodded, sending out his first Pokemon. The Buddhalax was a calm figure, but odd looking. He was much leaner, but still weighed about the same. His flabby pectoral muscles hung over a jolly belly, and loose orange robes covered his body. His pointed ears were pierced with an orange and black piercing, and he wore prayer beads around his wrist. He had five claws that were abnormal for Snorlax, like five thick knives on blue flab. He smiled, his knee bent, arm on his leg. Shauntal blinked, and scribbled in a notebook before sending out a Banette.

Shauntal called for Thunderbolt. The voodoo doll Pokemon unleashed a powerful electric charge, and the Buddhalax curled his toes, his sharp claws digging into the ground. The electricity struck the enlightened Pokemon, and flowed into his toes, where the electric shock was nullified. Shauntal smiled, calling for Will-O-Wisp, and the doll launched the white flames at the Snorlax. He nodded slightly, and the barrier of Protect stopped the attack with ease. The Pokemon's face seemed to glow, and the ground under Banette split. Shauntal called for the Pokemon to move, and the Pokemon floated upward, zipper smile on it's face. The ground exploded, and a Shadow Ball controlled by a Psychic came up, slamming into the Banette, knocking it to the ground. Shauntal called for Destiny Bond, but the Buddhalax seemed to chuckle.

The Buddhalax used some move, but Shauntal couldn't tell what. He looked up, and nodded. The clouds grew dark, and thunder rumbled. Rain began to fall, and Shauntal realized this was Rain Dance. She smiled, calling for Thunderbolt again. The Snorlax used Protect without a movement, and opened his expansive maw. He blew out, using Blizzard, and Shauntal called for a Thunderbolt. The electricity met with the ice and wind, and exploded. Before the dust could clear, sharp stones flew threw, striking the Banette and defeating it. Shauntal gasped, returning her Pokemon. She wrote in the notebook before sending out a Mismagius.

Shauntal wasn't going to play with the powerful Pokemon, and called for Perish Song. The Snorlax laughed heartily, swiping his clawed hand at himself to taunt the magickal Pokemon. She growled, and charged, using Headbutt. Shauntal screamed, calling for her to use Thunderbolt, Energy Ball, something else. She didn't listen, too angered by the fat Pokemon's Taunt. She closed in, and he lifted a clawed hand, coming down with Shadow Claw. Unlike normal Shadow Claws, the Shadow Claw of the Buddhalax was more pure. He came down with his shining claws, which only trailed purple energy, almost like a dark afterimage.

The Mismagius closed in, glowing blue. She ducked her head down, floating with the signature speed her species was known for. She reached the Buddhalax, who came down with his pure Shadow Claw. He struck, looking more like a Scratch then a Shadow Claw, and she stumbled back. Grunting, she reared back to attack again, but ghastly energy erupted around her, causing her to call out and fall to the ground. The Buddhalax knew she wasn't done, and looked up at the raining sky. He smiled, nodding again. The Pokemon floated into the air slowly, but a massive lightning bolt came down, striking her and smiting her. The bolt dissipated, and the smoking Mismagius fell to the ground defeated.

Shauntal scribbled in her notebook, and then sent out her third Pokemon, a Chandelure. Her most powerful Pokemon, Krom made sure to be weary of it's expansive power. Shauntal called for Focus Blast, and the Buddhalax responded with his own. Launched from an open palm, all the weak attack did was stall the more powerful Focus Blast. It flew around, striking the Buddhalax and exploding. Krom cursed, calling for Stone Edge, hoping the Pokemon could hear him. The rain stopped, and the clear sky peered through, and the ghost shimmered in the light. When the dust cleared, the Buddhalax was gone, no where to be seen. Shauntal blinked, and then a shadow appeared over the Chandelure. Looking up, the Pokemon blanched at the sight of the Snorlax coming from above. It crashed into the ghost using Heavy Slam, and then used Thunder. The electricity coming from it's body shocked the crushed Pokemon, who grunted in pain. The Buddhalax stood, walking forward and discarding his tattered orange robe.

Smiling, the Pokemon turned to the weakened Chandelure. He lifted his hand, and rocks appeared, floating around them, a small Stone Edge. He flicked his wrist, and the small rocks struck the Chandelure, defeating it. Shauntal returned the Pokemon, frowning. "Your Pokemon are abnormally strong. Doesn't it get boring when you're that powerful?" she asked. Krom shook his head. "No. Even if you're a god, it doesn't hurt to indulge yourself with mortal activity. I'm a prime example of that." he said, smiling. She nodded, writing in her notebook. She then sent out her Golurk, and The Buddhalax tilted his head. Stones surrounded him, as if he were about to use Stone Edge. Instead, he put his hand out, discarding his bracelet of thick prayer beads.

A staff formed, and then it formed into a weapon, A Buddhist ringed staff, he wielded it with a sense of familiarity. Shauntal called for Ice Beam, and the massive hands of Golurk shot forward, and a beam of frozen ice came flying. The Buddhalax swung down, shattering the beam. He looked up, and a small smile graced his fat, enlightened features. He twirled it in his clawed hand, and smiled. He exploded forward, moving with such speed, none saw it coming. He struck the Golurk in the chest with Aerial Ace, and the Pokemon stumbled back. He twirled it overhead, coming down. He then came up, and spun with a horizontal slash. Rolling, he came down diagonally again. Rolling, he came up in the opposite direction, and the Golurk stumbled back. He leaned back, and then jabbed forward, striking the Golurk.

The Pokemon grunted, then fell back, but remained on it's feet. Shauntal called for DynamicPunch, and Krom called for Protect. The Pokemon shook his head, and tapped his belly with Shadow Claw. The fist of the Golurk passed through the Buddhalax, who jabbed up with his weapon, hitting the Golurk in the face. The Pokemon stumbled back, where the Snorlax smiled, leaning back and lifting one leg up, bending at the knee. He held it, and then launched a kick, one with no type whatsoever. He just kicked. The Pokemon flew back, hitting the ground with a crash. A grunt followed, and the massive Pokemon was defeated. Shauntal returned the Pokemon, and she sighed.

"You know what? I'm in shock at your skill. I've seen much in my life, but never something like this." She said, shaking her head. She wrote in her notebook. "You know what? I have a request for you. When you do reach Sinnoh, I'd like you to do something to Volkner Sunnyshore. Kill him, maim him, what have you." she said, shrugging as she sent out a Gengar. Krom chuckled, calling for Shadow Claw. The Snorlax shot forward, claws gleaming in the sunlight. Shauntal called for Focus Blast, followed up with Energy Ball. The Gengar placed her hands together, then launched a bright blue energy ball, followed by a green one. The Buddhalax stopped, humming.

The staff dissipated, and the balls of energy struck the bear like Pokemon, forcing it back and exploding. When the dust cleared, the Snorlax faded, and Shauntal blinked. Then, the Snorlax came into view behind the Gengar, smiling darkly. The ghost turned around, and the Snorlax's long, thick tongue came out, and struck the Gengar, a super effective Lick. The Gengar stumbled back, cackling electricity surrounding it. The Snorlax then came down, using Zen Headbutt, causing an explosion that defeated the Gengar. Shauntal grunted, waiting for the dust to clear. When it did, she returned her defeated ghost, sighing.

"Impressive. How is it that a Snorlax can do all this?" she asked. Krom laughed. "He's become enlightened through unknown methods. However he ended up in a place like Pinwheel is beyond me. I don't think I could abandon such a Pokemon, nor could I imagine anyone doing such a thing." He said, smiling at the seven and a half foot tall, half ton Pokemon. The Pokemon smiled at him. Shauntal smiled happily, and then wrote more and more in her notebook. Krom looked up to the stands, where Birisu nodded to him, and Simba gave him a thumbs up. Shauntal sighed, closing the notebook. "Alright. My last Pokemon." she said, flinging the Pokeball. A Cofagrigus erupted, a dark smile on her face.

Shauntal called for Calm Mind. The Pokemon dropped the smile, and glew. Krom frowned, calling for a Calm Mind of his own. The Buddhalax hummed, and glew with power. Shauntal growled. "Kick it up a notch and use Nasty Plot!" she called. The Cofagrigus laughed loudly, and used the move to it's full effect. Krom frowned, and called for Calm Mind again. Glowing brighter, Krom called for Dark Pulse. The rings flew at the sarcophagus, who used Protect to block. Krom took the advantage to call for Double Team. The Snorlax multiplied, and Krom then called for Calm Mind. Humming, the Pokemon and it's clones began to raise their power. Shauntal growled, calling for Shadow Ball. Launching the now massive ball, all of the clones began to disperse by Krom's next call of Calm Mind. When there were two Pokemon left, they looked across the field at each other.

"Cofagrigus, use Shadow Ball!" she called, and Krom smiled. "Use Hyper Beam!" he called. The panda cupped it's palms behind it, then launched forward, unleashing a massive beam. The Shadow Ball was harnessed into a beam, and the beams met, thrusting against each other. Each Pokemon poured all of their power into the attack, and Shauntal called for Nasty Plot. The Cofagrigus laughed, and it's attack grew in power, beginning to overpower the enlightened Pokemon's attack. Krom cursed, then blinked. He called for Psychic and Stone Edge, and the Snorlax smiled. Forcing their power in a struggle for power and victory, neither trainer would give in, nor would their Pokemon. Both called for their Pokemon to go all out, and and their cries and power caused a massive explosion, and Simba had to use a massive Light Screen to stop the arena from crumbling.

When the dust cleared, the Cofagrigus was standing, and the Buddhalax was one one knee, panting from the exertion. He looked to Shauntal, who smiled. "Looks like I may still have a chance." she said. Krom hummed. "Possibly. But most likely not. We still have one trick up our tattered sleeves." he said, and Shauntal blinked. The Buddhalax grunted, falling back. But, he managed to lift one paw into the air. His rock staff, reformed, rose into the sky. It began to spin, and energy cloaked it. Krom called for the Pokemon to use Slack Off, and the lazy Pokemon yawned, and healed itself. Standing, he leapt into the air, grabbing the energy charged staff. He moved, coming down. A singular slash caused an explosion, and the Cofagrigus called out before falling defeated to the ground.

Shauntal gaped. "Impressive beyond words. I don't even understand how you did that." she said. Krom laughed. "Simple. Using Psychic and Stone Edge, we made the weapon. Then, Psychic lifted it into the air, where Solarbeam charged it. And finally, Giga Impact and Natural Gift took care of the rest." he said. She blinked. "I must say, you sound as though you've been training Pokemon for hundreds of years." she said, and Krom shrugged. Simba laughed. "One night under my paw is worth a hundred years of training. And besides, a little wit goes a long way." he said, his tail flicking. She nodded. Krom turned to Grimsley. "Your next. I hope your prepared. Kooky won't go easy. Even I don't know what he'll do." he said. Grimsley laughed. "Trust me, we'll be fine." he said.

That night, Krom spoke to Simba in private. "If I beat Grimsley, I have to face Alder. Do you recommend anything?" he asked. Simba hummed. "Nope. Just be yourself. If you become Unova Champ, you hold a status close to Iris. Conquer the Indigo League, and you'll be her equal. After Johto, you'll be higher than her on the ladder of Pokemon authority. And then you can change the laws she set." he said, laughing. Krom tilted his head. "Which ones?" he asked. Simba chuckled. "That place Iris basically cut off from the rest of the world? It's called the Kalos Region, and it's home to unusual Pokemon. Some of which I own." he said. Krom tilted his head. "How did you come into possession of these Pokemon?" he asked. Simba sighed. "After the law was passed, all trainers in Unova were banned from using Kalos Pokemon. And that lead them to abandon the Pokemon, where me and my people find them. I have nearly every species from Kalos, only missing a few." he said. Krom nodded.

"I see. Could any of these Pokemon help me against Alder?" he asked. Simba nodded. "Of course. Alder will likely use Volcarona, so Noivern would be a recommendation. Litleo would be nice, but I prefer Talonflame myself." he said. Krom froze. "Talonflame?" he asked. Simba nodded. "Yes. It's a Fire and Flying Type Pokemon. Most people I've met hate the name, and say it's underbelly looks like a pair of baggy pants. It's a damn bird, why would it wear pants?" he asked. Krom shrugged. "I don't know. I like the name. Do you have one I could use?" he asked. Simba nodded. "Of course. But be careful, your battle with Alder will be public, so Iris will be watching." he said. Krom nodded.

The next morning, Krom walked into the arena, and saw Alder watching. He nodded to the champion, and Alder nodded back. He seemed more focused, less of the laid back shaman Krom knew. He looked to Grimsley, who held a small case. "What's that for?" he asked. Grimsley smiled. "This is for when I win our bet." he said. Krom smiled. "You won't win. Unlike you, I don't make bets I can't win. I was looking for a reason not to kill you, and your arrogance is giving me one." he said. Grimsley chuckled. "I quiver where I stand." he said. Krom held Kooky's Pokeball, stained brown from caked, dried blood of his victims. "You'll be doing more than quivering when I'm done with you." he said.


	70. A Vengeful Justice

_Yo! Thanks for the views! Set a new record for a day of views with 232! I'm considering doing a oneshot special for my 7k view point, so I'll put a poll up pertaining to it soon. JIRO_

Krom flung the Pokeball, and it opened, a light shinning bright. Kooky hit the ground, mask and helmet gone. He snarled, his sharp canines glittering in the sunlight. Grimsley chuckled, sending out a Krookodile. The croc smiled, flexing his clawed hands. Grimsley made the first move, calling for Aqua Tail. Krom called for Protect, but the Pokemon remained still, glowering at the larger Pokemon. The croc shot across the field, tail cloaking itself in raging water. The croc stopped, swinging it's large tail at the Pawniard. The tail crashed into the ground, and missed. The Pokemon had leapt into the air, and smiled. He rolled, coming down with X-Scissor. The Krookodile leaned back, and came down with Dragon Claw. Striking, Kooky flew back, rolling and landing on his feet. He growled, and Grimsley smirked.

"Looks like we're stronger than you'd think." he said. Krom frowned. Kooky raced forward with Bullet Punch, his blades glowing silver. The Krookodile leaned to the side, and Kooky's attack missed, but the Pawniard wasn't done. Having jabbed forward, he rolled and used Low Sweep, striking the croc in the chest. The croc slid back, injured. Kooky unleashed a Flash Cannon from his maw, forcing the croc back further. Grimsley called for Aqua Tail, and the croc spun and broke the beam, smiling. Kooky growled, eye twitching occasionally. He growled, and then blinked. He shot forward, arms spread. He used Double Team, and all of the afterimages moved abreast.

Grimsley chuckled, calling for Earthquake. The Krookodile stomped the ground, and it began to shake. Krom hissed, being half Electric. The clones stumbled, dissipating. However, Kooky was gone. Krookodile looked up, but saw nothing. Grimsley found it odd, and looked across the field. A growl was heard, and Grimsley froze. Kooky was on the croc's back, and had his mouth open, fangs glowing blue. He bit down, and the croc called out, the Ice Fang stronger than he'd have thought. He fell to his knees, where Kooky released the croc, and struck with X-Scissor. He grunted, forced to the ground. Kooky leapt up, growling and twitching. The croc stood, and Kooky whirled around, using Slash. The croc screamed, and held his face, where a scar began to form over a large wound.

The croc was blinded, eyes cut in two by the Slash. The croc fell forward, defeated. Grimsley returned the Pokemon, frowning. "A little violence can go a long way." he said, shrugging. He sent out his next Pokemon, a Scrafty. Kooky hissed, and the Pokemon closed it's eyes, disregarding the unevolved Pokemon. Kooky roared, and exploded. Grimsley called for Hi Jump Kick, and the Pokemon leapt into the air. It came down with it's knee, but Kooky rolled away, using Dual Chop quickly. The two slashes injured the legs of the falling Pokemon, who then crashed and called out. Kooky leapt into the air, launching a massive Flash Cannon into the crater. An explosion rang out, the force blowing Krom's hair back. Kooky landed, growling and snarling. When the dust cleared, the Scrafty stood grunting, but still in it.

Grimsley called for Thunder Punch, and Krom frowned. Kooky was beyond reason, but not beyond mercy. He watched the ninjatic Pokemon avoid the glowing, cackling fist with ease, uppercutting with Poison Jab. The Scrafty stumbled back, where an Aerial Ace forced it to the ground. The Pokemon grunted, rolling to stand, but Kooky was too quick. He came down, slicing the crest of the Pokemon off. Krom had no clue whether the crest was made of flesh or what, but it caused the Pokemon pain, and it slumped back down, defeated. Grimsley returned it. "Not bad. But four on one puts the odds in my favor." he said, smirking. He sent out his third Pokemon, a Weavile. The vile Pokemon smiled, long ears belying it's gender.

Kooky growled, and shot forward. The Weavile avoided with ease, and used Low Kick. The move was extremely effective, but didn't do much damage, Kooky being a light Pokemon. The Pokemon was tripped, and tumbled, rolling to his feet some distance away. He frowned, charging again. The Weavile charged, using Ice Punch. Kooky ducked under the fist, coming up with Metal Claw. A strike under the arm, and the Weavile grunted, rolling away. Spinning away and throwing a ball of ice known as Ice Shard. Kooky used Metal Claw to slice the ball in half, where a Shadow Ball struck him at point blank range.

He stumbled back, where the Pokemon came forward with Night Slash. Striking, Kooky began to glow a dull white, and spun after being struck. Grimsley frowned. Krom smirked. Kooky came forward with Slash, striking the Weavile in the shoulder. The Pokemon stumbled back, where Kooky rolled and slammed the blunt edge of his blade into the Pokemon with Assurance. The Weavile stumbled back, grunting. Grimsley called for Sucker Punch, and Kooky remained still. The Pokemon swung it's curled claws, and Kooky ducked, coming up with Metal Claw. The Weavile called out, falling back. Grimsley called for Ice Beam, but Kooky used Flash Cannon too quickly. An explosion rung out, and the Pokemon screamed. When the dust cleared, the Weavile was nearly dead. Kooky leapt forward, lifting his blade and coming down, slicing the fan like appendage on the Pokemon's head clean off. Grimsley frowned, returning the Pokemon.

"The violence is disturbing. Why so nasty?" he asked, and the Pokemon roared, more of a gargle of saliva then a Pokemon's cry. Grimsley furrowed his brow, sending out a Honchkrow. The large bird called out, and Kooky seethed. Grimsley gave a call of Heat Wave, and Kooky unleashed a Flash Cannon, stopping the boss crow. The bird flew around the beam, flapping it's wings, which glew red. A wave of heat erupted, and Kooky frowned as his metal heated. Grimsley then called for Icy Wind. Krom frowned, then blinked. Constant heating and cooling of metal would damage it. He cursed, yelling for Flash Cannon. The Pokemon listened, stopping the Icy Wind from the crow. The crow flew around, and another Flash Cannon stopped it again. Grimsley changed, calling for Night Slash. The bird flew directly at Kooky, who hissed. The bird closed in, and Kooky leapt into the air. The bird reared back in shock, and was struck by an Aerial Ace.

Stumbling back in air, the bird grunted, blood dripping from it's damaged wing. The bird continued forward, using Night Slash. The good wing of the bird struck Kooky, but did little damage. The Pokemon glew white again, slightly brighter than before. He wondered what it was, and noticed the ninjatic Pokemon flipping the bird into a wall with Foul Play. The Pokemon crashed, and cawed in pain. Kooky rolled to his feet, launching a Flash Cannon at the bird. An explosion rang out, and the wall was decimated, and the bird laid in the rubble. Kooky shot across the field, snarling down at the unconscious bird. He looked at it, and smirked darkly. He came up, and swung his blade down, cleaving the hat like appendage from the crow.

Grimsley returned the bird, and sighed. "Always so violent. Maybe that's half the reason I caught you." he said, sighing. He sent out his fifth Pokemon, a Hydreigon. The three headed Pokemon hissed, and Kooky growled. He charged recklessly, going for a Guillotine. His blades increased n size, and he swung them at the Hydreigon. The Pokemon avoided with ease, unleashing a Dark Pulse on command. The attack struck, knocking Kooky back, and causing him to glow brighter. Grimsley called for Flamethrower, and the three heads spat hot flame. Kooky avoided, and used Flash Cannon, and the dragon floated out of the way. Kooky charged, and Grimsley called for Double Hit.

The arm like necks of the Hydreigon glew blue, and he flew forward. He swung them down, and Kooky ducked underneath, striking with Flash Cannon from below. The Hydreigon grunted, floating around and swinging again. Kooky leaned back, using Metal Claw to strike the Pokemon's arm like neck. It cut, and the Pokemon called out, blood dripping from the wound. Kooky smiled, and Grimsley called for Focus Blast. Three balls of blue energy flew at Kooky, who snorted. He jumped up, the three balls molded together. He launched a Flash Cannon, where the Hydreigon floated up. Kooky leapt, launching small Dark Pulse rings. Using Double Hit, the dragon slammed the rings to the ground, where they ruptured. Kooky narrowed his eyes, his puckered scar tingling. He charged, and Grimsley called for Flash Cannon himself.

The beam came at Kooky, who used Protect. The barrier held, and the beam dissipated. He leapt into the air, where the arm like necks of Hydreigon knocked him to the ground with Double Hit. He growled, rebounding, where a Charge Beam struck him and knocked him back. He hissed, using Iron Defense. His body hardened, and he glew silver. Being made of metal, he conducted the electricity, and swung his blades, dissipating it. He charged, the dragon calling out with Hyper Voice. The sound waves caused Kooky to grunt, but he persevered, and made it under the Pokemon. He jumped up, and the dragon floated back to avoid his Slash. Grimsley called for Fire Fang, and the Pokemon opened it's maw. He clamped down over Kooky, but the Pokemon wasn't there.

Kooky was missing, no where to be seen. The dragon looked about warily, finding nothing. Grimsley didn't spot anything, whether on the dragon or otherwise. Kooky was gone. Grimsley laughed. "I told you I'd win. I guess that Absol of yours is mine now." he said. Krom chuckled. "Who said you won?" he asked. Grimsley frowned. Then, the Hydreigon screamed, and spat blood. Grimsley was in shock, but wondered what happened. He screamed louder, blood spewing from all three mouths now. Blood began to leak from his eyes, and then his non-visible ears. He flew around, unleashing attacks haphazardly. Krom smiled, whistling. The Hydreigon screamed one last time before Kooky erupted from the chest of the dragon, coated in dragon's blood.

The body fell to the ground with a crash. Grimsley was in shock, and the Stealth Rangers erupted onto the field, where they dragged the corpse from the field. Kooky walked from the body, back to his place on the field. He snarled, the blood casting a dark pall over his scarred features. Grimsley frowned, and sent out his final Pokemon, his Bisharp. Kooky twitched, and Krom closed his eyes, humming. Grimsley was slightly unnerved, but remained adamant. Kooky erupted without command, eager to defeat his brother.

The two clashed, and the Bisharp glowered at the Pawniard. The trainers all but stepped back, allowing the two free roam. "You're still alive? I thought Grimsley left you for dead at a Poke-Center somewhere." Petrus said, and his brother snarled. "I guess some Pokemon don't give in so easily. Remember, he broke the rules to use me, and I did the best." he seethed, eyes glowing. The Bisharp shoved back, using Hone Claws to sharped his mitten like hands into blades. He swung down, and Kooky leaned to the side, using Slash. Petrus was struck, and stumbled back. He rolled, striking Kooky with Night Slash. Kooky glew a bright white, and hissed.

Kooky's light faded, and he came down with Dual Chop, his blades glowing blue. He swung up, and Petrus leaned back, and Kooky used his other blade, striking his brother's leg and knocking him back. He growled, coming down with Zen Headbutt. Kooky came up, Iron Head-ing his brother, knocking his helm away. It rolled across the ground, and he frowned. His brother's features were normal, and smooth. There were no scars marking his flesh, unlike Kooky himself. He frowned at this, and came at his brother with Low Sweep. Petrus humped over his leg, using Low Sweep and kicking Kooky away.

He flew back, and tumbled to his feet. He frowned, and glared at his brother. Petrus surged across the field, using Night Slash. Kooky did the same, ducking under a swing of blade, coming up. Petrus leaned back, swinging from side to side. He struck Kooky's arm, and it set the Pokemon off balance. He stumbled, where a Low Sweep knocked him away again. He hit the ground, hissing. Grimsley chuckled. "Two Low Sweeps from a Bisharp is impressive for a Pawniard. I guess he may be worth taking once I win." he said, and Kooky froze. He turned to Grimsley, and hissed. He ducked under a Dual Chop from his brother, who came from behind.

He spun, using Poison Jab. The move was ineffective, but it began to melt his brother's chest blades. He flipped him with Foul Play, where he rolled to his feet. Kooky sprung, slamming his blade into his brother's face with Assurance. He slid back, grunting. He charged, using Slash. He swung down, and his brother parried. His brother struck with Night Slash, and Kooky hissed. Kooky pushed, using Low Sweep to sweep his brother's legs from under him. His brother was in the air, and he came down with Metal Claw. The blunt sides of his blades rammed his brother into the ground, where Petrus rolled and used Low Sweep, knocking Kooky off his feet, where a Slash propelled him away.

Kooky hit the ground, grinding and hissing. He rolled to his feet, glowing white again. Grimsley frowned. "Why does the Pawniard continue to glow?" he asked. Krom chuckled. "You'll figure it out." he said. Kooky snarled, charging. His brother leapt to his feet, bracing himself. Kooky swung down with X-Scissor. His brother jumped back, and used Low Sweep three times. Kooky's head snapped back, and then a second knocked him into the air, and a third caused him to fly across the field, into a wall. An explosion rang out, and Grimsley smirked. He sighed, giving a nonchalant call for Dark Pulse.

The rings slammed into the rubble, and likely into Kooky as well. Dust scattered, and when it cleared, Kooky laid on the ground injured. None could tell if Kooky was done, and the Bisharp laughed. "You may have been stronger back then, but I evolved. Maybe if you evolved sooner Grimsley would have kept you." he said. Kooky's eyes shot open, and they glew. He stood, and white energy pooled around him, and nearly blinded Petrus. It swirled, and came out in the shape of angelic wings of white. His right blade glew, and it increased in size, an obvious Guillotine. Krom smirked.

"Kooky's ability is Justified. It increases his attack when he gets hit by a Dark move. So, he glew. Justified. Sound very angelic, don't you think?" he asked, watching the energy flow around Kooky. The energy was mesmerizing, making the Pokemon look like an angel of frightening proportions. "But," Krom began. "Justice isn't just for the good. Justice can be for the bad. Demons, some might say." he said, musing aloud. The energy around Kooky turned black, and the energy feathers bled away, giving form to large, bat-like wings.

Krom laughed. "Kooky has personally called this attack the Heaven Piercer Moon Fang, according to Saria. But, I just call it 'victory'" he said. Kooky exploded, surging forward with speed. The wings flapped, making the demented Pokemon more menacing. He leapt into the air, and came down. The energy vanished, and he stood. He snickered, and his brother gasped, before a slash wound formed. Energy filled the wound, and his brother exploded, securing Krom's victory against the Elite Four.


	71. Changes Of A Forgotten Sort

_HERE IT COMES! THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE UNOVA LEAGUE SAGA! THANK YOU ALL FOR THIS, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MAKE IT THIS 6k VIEWS ON THIS ALONE, NEVER THOUGHT I'D GET HALF AS MANY IN 10X THE TIME. THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, AND I SHALL CONTINUE TO DO GOOD FOR THE POKEMON FANDOM, **JIRO**_

Krom had moved to a public arena in Opelucid, and thousands of people came to watch. Krom held a Pokeball in his hands, unsure of what was inside it. Alder stood across from him, a hearty smile upon his aged features. He wore a large necklace with his Pokeballs on it. Krom decided to use Warriorf if this Pokemon failed, and looked to the stands. He saw Grimsley and Shauntal, along with Iris, in a small booth front row. Marshal had been killed by the Scrafty, and Caitlin committed suicide. Krom wondered if he could be held responsible for that, or wonder who would find him responsible. He shrugged, and looked to Iris one last time. She was stern, but he could tell she was intrigued.

Alder sent out his first Pokemon, a Bouffalant. Krom cursed, and flung the Pokeball. It flew the air and spun, and then opened. A flash of light and flame erupted, and Krom called for Brave Bird. Alder called for Stone Edge, and the stones flew around the bovine Pokemon, then flew in Krom's direction. The energy encased bird was hidden under flame, and sped through the bair Alder smiled, calling for Wild Charge, and the buffalo complied. Electricity swarmed it, and it charged forward. The flame encased bird spun around, and whirled into the air. The flames peeled away, and the bird unleashed a mighty cry.

Long, yellow legs with sharp talons of black were covered in gray, orange spotted fur. A tail like the fletch of an arrow, black with three yellow v shaped stripes. Flame patterns separated it's gray body and orange head. It's wings ended in black, and it's sharp stare pierced the audience, who let out a collected gasp. Krom smirked. "Talonflame, use Aerial Ace!" he called. The bird flapped it's wings, rearing back in the air. It dove, using it's high speed to remain unseen. Alder called for Stone Edge, but the bovine couldn't pinpoint the location of the falcon, and frowned. Roaring, the buffalo unleashed the stones without a care, and Krom had to use Protect to avoid them. The bird struck, and the buffalo grunted, then turned.

Talonflame spun, then landed on the grounded, a frown on it's avian features. Alder laughed. "You must be quite gutsy if your going to use a Kalos region Pokemon, especially one like Talonflame." he said. Krom smiled. "I figured you've built a strategy to beat each of my Pokemon. So, why not a new one?" he asked, shrugging. Alder laughed. He called for Afro Break, and the buffalo charged, lowering it's head. Krom called for Flame Charge, and the falcon called out. It cloaked itself in flame, then charged forward. Krom yelled to the bird, and it rolled away from the buffalo. The flame left it's body, and Krom smirked, calling for Flamethrower. The bird spat flame from it's beak, and the buffalo was struck in the back. Krom called for Air Cutter, and the bird flapped it's wings, blades of wind flying at the buffalo.

Alder called for the buffalo to use Protect, and the barrier stopped the attack. Krom called for Wing Attack, and the bird exploded forward, wings glowing. Alder called for Wild Charge, and the buffalo surged forward, cloaked in electricity. Krom called for the bird to roll and use Air Cutter, and Alder called for Hyper Beam. The buffalo launched the beam, and the falcon rolled away, then flung it's wings forward, blades of wind slamming into the buffalo. The buffalo slide back, where Krom called for a follow up Flamethrower. The flame seared the buffalo, who fell to the ground, grunting. Krom called for Flame Charge, and the bird flew forward, cloaked in flame. It slammed into Bouffalant with increased speed, defeating it. Alder laughed, returning the Pokemon.

"Impressive. I assumed Wild Charge would work, because Talonflame is too fast of a Pokemon for Stone Edge. But I see your skill as a trainer is impressive enough to work with Pokemon you've never seen before." he said. Krom laughed. "It doesn't take much. Just a little thought into the typing of your Pokemon, and your brain." he said, tapping his temple. Alder laughed. "Of course. Now. Let's see how long Talonflame lasts." he said, throwing another Pokeball. From the ball came a Krookodile, and Krom frowned. A ground type Pokemon? He was well aware of the other moves the croc could learn, and made sure to be wary. Alder called for Stone Edge, and the croc launched the stones at the falcon, who flew into the air. Krom called for Flamethrower. The flames soared across the sky, and the croc jumped away, launching another Stone Edge. Talonflame avoided, and Alder called for Aqua Tail.

The croc slammed it's tail into the ground, catapulting itself into the air. Talonflame stumbled in the air, and the croc rolled, swinging it's water cloaked tail at Talonflame. Krom called for Gust, and the bird flapped it's wings, unleashing a gust of air that flung the croc back. Talonflame followed up with Air Cutter, the blades of wind thrusting the croc back. The Pokemon hit the ground grunting. Rolling to it's feet, Alder called for Dark Pulse. The croc unleashed the rings from it's maw, and they flew at the falcon. Krom called for the bird to ascend and dodge, and Alder hummed. Krom called for Feather Dance, and the bird flapped it's wings, and feathers began to fall.

Alder laughed. "This move? You're aware I can just have Krookodile use Bulk Up to recover from the power loss, right?" he asked. Krom nodded. "And while you do, I'll attack without stopping and defeat Krookodile." Alder chuckled. "We'll see. Krookodile, use Bulk Up!" he called. Krom frowned. "Air Cutter." he said. Krookodile clenched it's muscles, which began to expand. The blades of wind struck, but shattered against the flesh of the croc. Krom cursed, and hummed. He called for Flame Charge, and the bird erupted across the field, nothing but a blur of flame. It struck, forcing the croc back, where Alder called for a second Bulk Up. Krom frowned, and then smirked. He called for Feather Dance again, and the feathers began to fall.

Alder laughed. "Impressive. You appeared to have figured it out." he said. He called for Hidden Power, and the croc launched the balls of energy, which were a dark brown. Krom called for Talonflame to dodge, and the bird weaved through the energy, blank stare on it's face. Alder called for Dark Pulse, and the croc launched the rings from his hands. Talonflame dodged, and Alder called for Hyper Beam, and the black beam flew through the air. The bird folded it's wings in front of it, and the barrier of Protect formed. The beam struck, and the bird grunted. Krom looked at the bird, and blinked. He called for the bird to close in, and the barrier dissipated. The bird stretched it's wings out, and it exploded forward.

Moving with exceptional speeds, the bird closed in. Krom called for Mega Kick, and the legs of the bird began to glow. It rolled, coming down with it's legs. Striking with it's legs like blades, the croc stumbled back. Krom then called for Flamethrower, and the disarmed croc was seared, and hissed before falling back. Alder called for Rock Slide, and the rocks began to come out of the air, as if from another realm. Talonflame flew back, avoiding the rocks as they crashed into the ground. Dust erupted as the rocks began to cover the field, and the audience began to cough. Talonflame whipped it's wings about, dispersing the dust. When the dust cleared, the croc laid defeated on the ground, covered in rocks.

Alder returned the Pokemon. "Very good. A second Pokemon with access to rock moves and Talonflame still doesn't give in. Makes me wonder what the Kalos region is like. Maybe I'll venture there one day." he said, chuckling before throwing his third Pokeball. Out erupted an Accelgor, the ninja bug wrapped in it's signature membrane. Alder laughed. "According to research, Accelgor is the fifth fastest Pokemon in history, not counting Kalos of course. Let's see how you do against that." he said. He called for Sludge Bomb, and the brown globs of sludge flying across the field. The bird

ascended, dodging the globs of poisonous fluid. Alder then called for signal Beam, and the Pokemon unfolded it's arms and launched a beam from the end of it's hand. Talonflame avoided the attack, and Alder called for Giga Drain. The bug began to race around in circles, and a green halo formed. The halo shot out tendrils of energy that struck Talonflame, absorbing the Pokemon's energies.

Talonflame grunted. Alder smiled. "Good, now hold that and use Toxic." he called, and the bug spat a stream of poison that struck Talonflame, causing a darkened patch of skin to form over it's beak. It grunted, purple energy cackling around it. Krom had to think of something, but couldn't. The Pokemon opened it's eyes, and seethed. Talonflame tucked it's wings in, and began lifting them and spreading them. Cawing loudly, the Pokemon snapped it's wings apart, breaking the bug's hold on it. The bird glared, then nose-dived at the bug. Reaching the bug, Talonflame moved with speed, clenching it in it's talons. Krom called for Talonflame to ascend, and the bird changed it's direction, grunting as the poisonous energy cackled around it.

Once in the air, the Pokemon rolled, obeying a command for Seismic Toss. Climbing higher, the bird flew in circles before spinning and throwing the bug to the ground, where it crashed and burned against the ground. Dust rose up, which Talonflame dispersed with Gust. When the dust cleared, the Accelgor was defeated, groaning from the pain. Alder returned the bug, surprised. "That was faster than I expect. Then again, when two speed based Pokemon battle, can it really be slow?" he said, and Krom chuckled. Alder sent out his fourth Pokemon, a Braviary. Talonflame locked eyes with the bird, who was of similar size to the falcon. The eagle cawed, and the falcon responded with a fierce cry. Alder called for Brave Bird, and Krom mimicked.

The two Pokemon flapped their wings, ascending into the air. They both rolled, then dived straight down, coated in flame. Both Pokemon spread their wings at the same time, heading for a crash course. Both trainers called for the birds to move, and they launched into the air. Braviary charged, coated in shimmering blue energy, and Talonflame flew around, cawing before charging as well. Braviary flapped it's mighty wings, and ascended to avoid. Talonflame flew in a circle to avoid Braviary's lunge. Landing behind the eagle, the energy faded from around both Pokemon. Alder hummed, calling for Crush Claw. The claws of Braviary glew red, and the bird charged. Krom called for Wing Attack, and the bird charged forward, wings cloaked in white energy.

The bird rolled, jabbing it's legs out. Talonflame ducked, swinging it's wing up and striking the chest of the Braviary. The bird grunted, rolling away. Alder called for Steel Wing, and Krom called for Wing Attack. Both birds charged, and Braviary swung it's longer wing downward, but Talonflame leaned away, swinging it's wing. Braviary brought it's wing up to block, the metal appendage causing Talonflame to grunt. Alder called for Peck, and the long beak of the Braviary slammed into Talonflame, knocking it back. The bird spread it's wings, calling out. The bird screamed across the sky, shocking Braviary with it's speed. It flew past, striking Braviary in the chest with a clenched wing. The eagle stumbled back, but ruffled his feathers and glared.

"Impressive Pokemon. I bet Simba-sama raised it, huh?" he asked. Krom nodded. "I never heard of Kalos until he told me a little while ago. I was honestly shocked once I saw the bird. It made me wonder how such a fierce, beautiful Pokemon could be forbidden. In fact, it makes me wonder what other Pokemon there are in Kalos. Does Talonflame evolve? Does it have a base form, or forms? These are questions I'm forced to ask Simba, a Halfling who smuggled abandoned Pokemon who were forbidden from being used. Sad, isn't it?" he said, turning his gaze to Iris in the stands.

He turned back to the battle, and called for Triple Kick. The bird flew forward, and rolled. It jabbed it's feet out with speed, and Alder called for Gust. The eagle flapped it's wings hard, blowing Talonflame back, where the falcon cawed. Alder called for Aerial Ace, and the bird charged, swirling in circular patterns. The snow-white eyes of Talonflame watched carefully, and Krom called for Close Combat. Alder frowned, having never heard of a Talonflame with Close Combat before. The bird flew forward, rolling and jabbing it's leg at the eagle. The bird leaned to the side, and Talonflame's other clawed foot dug into the beak of Braviary. Pecking repeatedly, the falcon rolled, tossing the eagle toward the ground, where he spun and soared back up on a command of Steel Wing.

His arms coated in metal, the bird swung down again, similar to a blade. The falcon ducked, coming up with Wing Attack, uppercutting the bird. The eagle flapped his wing, grunting at the blow. Alder called for Rock Slide, and the bird cawed, and rocks began to fall from the sky, as if wrenched from another world. Krom called for Talonflame to use Flame Charge to avoid the attack, and the falcon flew forward, weaving around a rock, spiraling around three more, and making it to the eagle, rolling on it's next command.

The flame coated foot of Talonflame slammed into the beak of the Braviary, cracking it. The talons of the falcon wrapped around the eagle's beak, and a call of Seismic Toss, and the falcon flipped and threw the eagle to the ground, where it crashed. Dust erupted, and a call for Gust caused Talonflame to flap it's wings, and the dust dispersed, and Braviary was defeated. Alder returned the bird, nodding. "Very good. Tell me, what do you hope to accomplish as Unovan Champion?" he asked. Krom frowned. "I plan on becoming Grand Champion and restoring the empire of Ash Ketchum. It's been years since his death, and yet we act like we were barbarians, like my ancestors." he began, folding his arms and locking his gaze on Iris.

"I am a Halfling, and a Zekrom Halfling at that. A demigod Halfling as a champion would be different, and possibly give confidence to self-loathing Halflings around the world. With enough power, I can finally remove the laws tearing Kalos away from us, which may have caused an economical crash. Imagine it, a whole region, one bigger than any other I've heard, destroyed because you had a fit." he said, frowning. "I understand your daughter died. But you lived. The gods gave you that opportunity so you could get revenge. Instead of challenging the church, you cut off a beautiful region from the rest of us. Once I defeat the church, your daughter will be avenged. And as grand champion, I will restore everything your husband forged, but was soiled by the church." he said, looking up at her.

"Ash's friends turned against him. And they paid. Cilan was torn apart by Blutvinna. Homika killed Misty, and look what happened to Gary Oak. It seems that the gods gave you a heathen hammer to hold high in memory of your fallen family. Instead of your own power, it was me. And as that power, I declare that Kalos has access to Sinnoh, and will have access to Unova once I defeat Alder." he said, and Alder chuckled. "Impressive speech. But that doesn't mean you will win. You haven't even beat me yet." he said. Krom frowned, watching him send out his Volcarona. Krom looked to the exhausted falcon, who panted as it watched the moth flap it's large wings. Krom returned the bird, pulling another Pokeball from his waist.

"Come forth Asmodeous!" Krom called, and the ball opened. A light figure hit the ground, all four pink paws even. Fleshy bow like ribbons were upon different places on the body, like the tentacles of a monster. The pale, pupiless blue eyes were set on a face identical to Victini's, and ears larger than any of it's cousins. The Pokemon unleashed his cry, a deep bellow of 'Sylveon!' Krom smirked. "This is Sylveon, an Eeveelution from Kalos. What intrigued me about this demonic beast was his type; Fairy. A Fairy type Pokemon. Sounds odd. But, I knew Talonflame would grow tired, so I brought back up. Sylveon, use Swift." he called. The Pokemon smiled, and star like energy pulses erupted from around the Pokemon, and toward the bug. Volcarona simply rolled around, and Alder called for Fiery Dane. Flapping it's wings, the moth made a shield of flame to protect itself.

Krom smiled, looking at the shield. "Asmodeous, use Shadow Ball." he called. The ball appeared to form around the lips of the Pokemon, who then launched it. It struck the shield, dissipating in the flame. Krom hummed. He called for Dig, and the Pokemon leapt into the air, before burrowing into the ground. Alder frowned, and took the chance to call for Quiver Dance. The moth fluttered it's wings, quivering them and increasing it's power and speed, along with defense. Krom called for the Pokemon to attack, and the fox like Pokemon erupted from the ground, and missed completely. Krom smirked, and the bows of Sylveon wrapped around the Volcarona. Alder called for Bug Buzz, but Krom called for Hyper Beam. The black beam erupted, and the moth called out. An explosion rang out, and dust erupted.

Alder growled, calling for Bug Buzz, and Krom called for Swift. The fox erupted from the dust, launching the stars into the dust, slowly dissipating it. When the dust cleared, the moth floated up slowly, hissing. Krom called for Trump Card, and the card shaped energy blasts struck, forcing the bug back as Sylveon fell. Krom then called for Giga Impact, and the Pokemon rammed itself into the moth, defeating it. When the fox jumped away, it shook, and cleansed itself with ease. Alder returned his signature Pokemon. "That was crazy. I admit, I never though I'd see a Kalos Pokemon attack like that. Though, the odd choice in moves is something that irks me. Why not use a Fairy type move?" he asked. Krom shrugged. "Let's just say I don't like to gamble. For all I know, Volcarona could be immune to Fairy moves, or weak to them. I have no clue." he said, and Alder laughed. The champion threw out his last Pokemon, a Druddigon.

Krom laughed. He called for Moonblast, and Alder cursed. He called for Fire Punch, and the dragon charged forward, and the moon appeared in the sky. Asmodeous began to glow, and them launched a ball of energy that struck Druddigon, exploding and defeating it with ease. Alder returned the Pokemon, defeated. He nodded. "I'm honored to have had this battle. Krom Hitoawa, I'm happy to declare you the new Unova Pokemon League Champion!" he yelled, and the audience erupted. Krom smiled, and he sighed, looking to Iris, whose face was blank.

Krom stood with every Pokemon he's owned, and with Saria and Homika's Pokemon, which he was lent by Simba for the purpose of showing them off. Krom was granted a trophy, and he smiled, waving to the audience, and laughed. He already had the law passed to allow trade and flow from Kalos to Unova and Sinnoh, and Kanto was his next target. But first, a well deserved rest.

Simba was back in the village, and smiled as he walked into a sealed off section of the village, only accessible to Simba. He smiled, petting the Chespin that he could adopt out soon. Under a tree were Fennekin, gnawing on twigs while Froakie watched from the trees above. Fletchling and Talonflame flew about, greeting Simba with chirps. He passed a pond, where Clauncher and Skrelp nodded to him, and he smiled back. He pulled a leaf from a tree, and handed the leaf to a young Pancham. Helioptile bathed in sunlight, and Litleo trained using their signature move, War Cry. A Noivern screeched from the sky, and Simba gave a yell back. Scatterbug and Spewpa scuttled about, led by a female Vivillion. A Gogoat grunted, and he laughed, petting the tall Pokemon. He picked up a small flower, smiling at the tiny Flabebe upon it.

He placed the flower down carefully, using Ingrain to replace the roots of the flower. He went deeper, and knelt before a massive tree. "My Lord, My Lady." he said. They nodded. "Krom Hitoawa has opened your homeland up to Unova and Sinnoh. He plans on resting, then heading for Kanto." he stated, and they nodded whence more. The lady smiled. "Very good. I can't wait until things are back to normal. What about you Ne?" she asked. The Lord laughed. "Of course. Make sure he makes it. If anyone makes a threat against him, make sure they feel the wrath of The Forgotten Gods." he said.

Simba nodded. "Of course. Krom shall have a great time. I have gathered that Kyurem has been injured, do I bring him here?" he asked. They nodded. "Yes. Our cousin would do the same for us." he said. She concurred. "Make sure he get's the best treatment. Go." Simba nodded. "Yes My Lady. Lady Yveltal, Lord Xerneas, I bid you farewell." he said, pupils narrowed to slits. The church was growing restless, and had attacked Kyurem, who had been injured. If the church didn't calm down, they would have to feel the wrath of The Forgotten Gods.

_GODS WAS THIS LOONG! ALMOST 4K WORDS! THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING IT THROUGH THE UNOVAN PART OF KROM'S JOURNEY! KANTO IS NEXT! BUT FIRST, I'LL TAKE A BREAK, AND WORK ON MY OTHER FICS! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE CONTINUED VIEWS AND SUPPORT, JIRO UCHIHA! PLESE VOTE IN MY POLL AND CHECK OUT MY NEW FACEBOK PAGE PERTAINING TO MY WRITING AND RANTING, THANK YOU!_


	72. Return, Confusion, Frustration, Outrage

_Hello everyone. I'm back! Time to finally get my writing rolling again. I apologize for my utter lack of writing for nearly three weeks, and deeply hope that you can pretend that didn't happen. Note: I had been a long while since I've written for any fic, so if something doesn't match up with previous chapters, please PM me about it so it can be fixed. HOLD THE HEATHEN HAMMER HIGH!_

Krom sighed, smelling the fresh air in Pinwheel Village. He smiled, walking through the gates. He waved to Halflings, humans and Pokemon alike, each happy to see him again. He loved the sight of the village, and noticed how much bigger it became thanks to Warriorf and his fellow Pokemon. Krom wondered where Simba was, as the felid Halfling never appeared to be around. He caught a fleeting glance of gold, and turned around. Simba rushed from the village, followed by something Krom couldn't identify, as they moved too quick. He sighed, turning and settling for going home. Walking through the village, seeing Pokemon having a great time, he headed home, thinking. This peace, the peace of a hidden village in Unova, is what he wanted for all the world, regardless of whether he knew all of the world or not. He exhaled, looking about, seeing if anything was different. Nothing had truly changed, except that the huge trees in the forest now held houses connected by bridges, enforced by stone. He chuckled, appreciating the dwarf's craftsmanship.

He saw the cottage like hut that belonged to him and smiled. He picked up speed, jogging towards the door. He leapt up the small steps, landing on the small landing that served as a psuedo porch. He twisted the nob, as locks didn't exist in a peaceful place such as Pinwheel. He opened the door, turning and shutting it quietly behind him. It was early in the morning, and the sun had barely crooned over the horizon when he arrived in the village. Smiling he turned. The large living room was empty, and the bedroom door was cracked open, which made Krom frown slightly. He walked across the floor, which was made of wood from a Cherri Tree, and placed his hand on the door, pushing it open slightly, keeping his breath held. He found the bed, a decent sized affair, slightly mussed, and Saria sleeping soundly on his side, with Homika next to her, appearing to be coiled around her. Krom blinked, and chuckled silently before closing the door. He turned to leave, walking across the floor, wondering how his Pokemon were doing.

Krom exited the house, frowning at the disturbing lack of activity going on. He heard a commotion, and began to jog in the direction of the sound. He frowned as he got closer, seeing the village goers cluttered around the center of the village. Then they broke, retreating back with teeth grit and anger in their eyes. Krom saw a Lucario run by, holding a familiar man. Krom gasped, seeing the heavily damaged elderly man, bleeding from gashes and missing an arm. A husk that was now cracked. An injured Kyurem the Incomplete. Krom snarled, leaping over the jackal to head toward the gates. He flexed his hands, feeling claws extend, and blew through the gates at top speed. He skidded to a halt when he saw Simba fighting a large group of churchgoers alone. He held a smile on his face, and a blade in his hand. Krom moved forward, but the Halfling's golden eyes narrowed. "Stay out of it Krom! Make sure Kyurem-sama is alright!" he called. Krom growled, but began to turn away. The god was heavily injured, the least he could do was figure out how they managed to weaken him. A roar was heard, and blood flew across the forest as Krom headed back to care for the injured god, his blood boiling and hands twitching.

Krom made it back to the village only moments before Simba. The Luxray Halfling caught up with Krom on the walk to Kyurem. "I see your eager to get your hands bloody already." he said, casting a nonchalant glance Krom's way. He nodded. "Any chance is a good one." he said, his voice belying his irritation. Simba clapped his hand on Krom's back. "There will be plenty of time for that later." he said, turning into a hut where the Lucario knelt, snarling. Simba nodded. "Calm down Forseti. He'll make it." Simba stated. The jackal growled, but closed it's eyes and leaned against the wall. Krom frowned. "What happens if he doesn't?" Simba turned. "He will. In the unlikely event he doesn't, he has to choose someone to pass his power to, regardless of species." he said, and Krom frowned more. "But, if Kyurem passes, how will the Royal Dragon be reformed?" he asked. Simba sighed. "It would have never happened anyway. That dragon that split into Reshiram and Zekrom left Kyurem behind as an empty shell, a vessel for when the siblings want to reunite. And, seeing as how your aunt Reshiram is on Arceus' side, that isn't happening." he said, turning to the elderly god.

He knelt beside Kyurem, and opened his palm, using Fire Punch. He opened his hand, placing it over the socket where his arm used to be. He exhaled, applying pressure gently. As he pushed harder, Kyurem began to mumble in his unconscious sleep. He applied more pressure, causing the god to unleash a loud cry, a glacial roar that made the temperature drop in the hut. Krom, being a dragon Halfling, began to become uncomfortable, but remained still. When finished, Simba began using Heal Pulse on each wound, and the agitated Lucario joined in. Krom became irritated by his lack of healing abilities, and would likely have to talk to Simba about him coming into possession of such abilities. When the wounds were sealed, leaving blue tinted, puckered scars across the muscled, yet wrinkled, chest of the ancient god, Simba stood with a slight frown on his face. He walked from the hut, and the Lucario followed him. Krom followed as well, disliking the whole situation.

Once outside of the hut, Simba began looking around haphazardly. He opened his mouth slightly, leaving it open and peeling his lips back. Krom frowned, and noticed Simba's pupils narrow. He clamped his mouth shut, and headed towards the village gates. Krom frowned. "I always wondered, why do you have gates, but no protective walls?" he asked. Simba turned slightly, not stopping. "The gates are made of Ganlon Tree wood. The Ganlon berry increases physical defense, so we knew the wood would be very sturdy. Unfortunately, these berries that increases prowess, physical or not, and speed, are very, very rare. So, finding enough Ganlon Trees to make these gates took years, and it would likely take a hundred years or more to put Ganlon wood walls around this village, or hunt down a berry similar to Ganlon. Apicot would be the next choice, but it couldn't take something ramming into it." he explained, and Krom nodded. "What about stone?" he asked. Simba chuckled. "part of Pinwheel's appeal is the wide openness about it, and wouldn't stone walls stick out a bit?" he asked jokingly. Krom chuckled, following the felid Halfling toward the gate.

Simba and Krom came upon the gates, which were open wide, as always. A small group of churchgoers were standing, unmoving. Simba folded his arms and frowned. "What do you want? I've dealt with enough of you today." he said, irritated. They head, a priest, frowned. "We have appealed to the Elite Four of Unova, and they have agreed to let us buy this land." he said. Simba rose a brow, appearing to cheer up. "Well, that's funny. Caitlin killed herself, and Marshal was killed by a gang of Scrafty. And, Shauntal and Grimsley are our friends, so that's obviously a crock of Tauros shit." he said, and Krom chuckled. The preist snarled, and grit his teeth. "You foul, unholy abominations take our lands and destroy them, defacing them with your unsanitary filth!" he screamed. Simba tilted his head.

"Funny, I figure the Pagan natives said similar when you cross bearers arrived. And another thing, 'unsanitary filth'? Since when was filth sanitary?" he asked, brow raised. The preist drew a Pokeball, and threw it. It opened, and an angered Haxorus unleashed a battle cry. Simba remained still, sighing heavily. "Why must cross bearers be so irritating? I just wanted to have a little fun after Krom's victory, and you filth go and attack Kyurem and then try to tell me the Elite Four gave you our lands. I've become tired of the shit. After a hundred years, I think we Halflings deserve some peace." he said, snapping his fingers. The Lucario, Forseti, appeared, snarling loudly. The rest threw Pokeballs, unleashing a whole slew of Pokemon, which all seemed to be Dragon typed. The priest snickered. "There is no way a Lucario can defeat all of our Pokemon." he said. Simba blinked. "Wanna make a bet?" he asked. "No, seriously? Got any berries on you?" he asked. The priest growled, calling for Brick Break. A Garchomp attacked with the same move, and a Salamence came forth with Fire Fang. Altaria attacked with Aerial Ace, and a Hydreigon came forth with Double Hit. A Dragonite came forward with Fire Punch, and a Flygon came forward with Iron Tail. Simba called for Detect, and the jackal closed his eyes.

He jumped over the Haxorus, rolling on the dragon's back to avoid the Garchomp. Leaping, Forseti bounced off the Altaria's head and spun in air to avoid Flygon. Rolling toward the ground, he avoided the Hydreigon, landing on the ground and standing. Simba yelled, and before the Pokemon could turn, the Dragonite came from above with Fire Punch, slamming into the jackal. The Lucario called out, and an explosion erupted, scattering grass, dirt and dust about. Siimba hissed, angered, and Krom frowned. Simba cast Krom a glance, and nodded, and Krom shot forward. He extended his claws, and ducked under the Haxorus and raked the chest of the priest. He cried out, stumbling back, where a quick jab from the second hand pierced his heart. Krom spun, coming up under the arm of a second churchgoer. Blood erupted from the person, who stumbled to the ground. Krom turn, jabbing his hand into the back of the injured man's skull. A woman coughed louder, and he spun, splitting open her throat with a single quick strike. She fell, and he kicked her into a fourth churchgoer, who fell back.

A fifth managed to recuperate, and came at Krom from behind. He ducked, sliding back and standing, then slamming his hand in the man's back, clenching his heart. His hand pierced his ribcage, and the front of his chest. He dropped the bloody, lightly pulsating organ, where it thumped to the ground, beating lightly. Small quantities of blood squirted from the vessels that connected to arteries, and the man fell into the pool of blood. Krom snarled, and spun to kick a sixth member of the group. He felt his fist connect with the man's jaw, and felt the cracking and popping from his jaw at he was struck. He fell, hitting the ground with a thud, where Krom fell and jabbed him in the chest with his claws. The dust cleared, and the seventh had retreated behind his Dragonite, who roared in victory as the bloody Lucario stumbled to his feet. The seven dragons unleashed bloodcurdling cries of anger and despair, distraught at the death of their trainers. Forseti was coated in blood from gashes across his body, and held his likely broken right arm. Simba frowned, and Krom feared for the Pokemon's health. Simba closed his eyes, and looked to Forseti. "Go for it." he said, and Krom frowned. Go for what?

The Lucario placed his good hand on his chest spike and was cloaked by a bright blue aura similar to Birisu. Rings pulsated around the blue energy that erupted around the jackal. The energy erupted and dissipated, and he roared, transformed. Krom gaped slightly, unable to believe what he's seeing. Black, vein like markings covered the Lucario's legs, which turned red and black at a point, and grew spikes. The small black shoulder like pieces of armor he had grew tiny spikes, and his chest spike grew. The back of his hand now held two spiks, one smaller and farther back than the much larger one, which reminded Krom of Toxicroak's middle finger claw. The marking spread across his body, and his fur now became closer to a cloak, the tail trailing back and replacing his tail. His eyes had lightened to an orange color, and he had become slightly taller and heavier. The man and dragons back up, and Simba smirked. "Forseti, use Agility and Iron Head." he said, and the jackal closed it's eyes, then surged forward.

Moving with increasing speeds, the transformed Lucario slammed it's larger head into the Flygon, who stumbled back, flinching. The Lucario's fist shot out like a bullet, a Bullet Punch that finished the desert dragon off. He spun, using Rolling Kick on the Hydreigon, who had attacked. Ducking under the Brick Break of Garchomp, the Lucario launched itself into the air with Sky uppercut, taking the dragon with him. Spinning in midair, the jackal spun, slapping the shark dragon with his longer, thicker, heavier dread like braids. He then flipped, slamming his heavier leg into the shark dragon, causing it to slam into the ground. Altaria came up with Aerial Ace, but the snarling jackal wasn't finished. He came down, fusing Hammer Arm and Ice Punch, and slammed into the fluffy bird dragon, causing it to hit the ground hard. Forseti hit the ground, unleashing a massive cry. He ducked, sensing the fire Punch from the Dragonite, flipping over the tiny winged dragon to land on Salamence's back. He placed his hands on wither temple of the dragon, and roared, unleashing a powerful Flash Cannon. The light blinded the vicinity temporarily, but when it faded, the dragon's headless body laid on the ground, blood pouring from the stump f a neck, the torn muscles pouring out with the blood. The now bloodstained Pokemon roared loudly, unleashing a shockwave that shook the ground, and forced the remaining two dragons back.

Spinning, he bore his sharp teeth at the Haxorus, who unleashed a shrill cry before charging. Forseti charged, using Mach Punch, he knocked the wingless lizard back, but did little damage. The Pokemon's natural armor was hard, but had a single weakness. Armor couldn't be everywhere, and the Pokemon's soft spots were on it's tail tip, face and between each scale like piece of armor. Hearing a roaring grunt from behind, Forseti unleashed an Aura Sphere, larger than normal, and pelted the Haxorus, knocking it back. The Dragonite roared, coming down with a swing of Fire Punch. Forseti rolled to the side, using Circle Throw to toss the dragon into a tree, where it grunted as it hit. Rolling to it's feet, the dragon used ExtremeSpeed, as did Forseti. Moving too quick for the naked eye, Krom lost sight of the battle, and cursed. The jackal jumped up, knocking the dragon back with Bullet Punch. The dragon rebounded, coming down with a Brick Break that Forseti avoided with Detect. Using Metal claw, Forseti raked three shallow gashes in the dragon's chest, and the dragon retaliated with Aerial Ace, raking it's claws across Forset's chest, cutting itself in the chest spike. Forseti snarled, and the dragon exhaled sharply, as if cursing.

The dragon cloaked itself in blue draconic energy, and surged forth with Dragon Rush. Wrapping itself in a cloak of aura, Forseti leapt into the air, slamming his knee into the dragon's face with Hi Jump Kick. The Dragonite stumbled back, where Forseti unleashed a Rolling Kick to knock the dragon into the air. Using ExtremeSpeed, he ran beside the dragon as it flew, then spun around to rake the dragon's arm with his leg spike. The dragon began to spin in air, then it hit the ground on it's feet, snarling. A shrill cry distracted Forseti slightly, allowing the Dragonite to strike with Iron Tail, causing the Lucario to lose his footing and become airborne. Snarling, he flipped to his feet, slamming his fist into the Dragonite's belly, using Ice Punch. The dragon called out, and ice began to form on it's stomach, spreading slowly. Rolling, Forseti used Aura Sphere, repelling the Haxorus that tried to come from behind. Ducking under a Fire Punch, Forseti placed his palms on the Dragonite, one under his arm, and the other at the base of his brain stem.

Grunting, he unleashed a Force Palm. The energy erupted from his paws, and the dragon called out, disappearing in a flash of light. The Haxorus, who managed to stand, hissed and turned away, and Krom grunted at the force of the move. When the light faded, the dragon laid on the ground, twitching slightly. A small hole was burnt into it's head, and it was missing an arm, the move cauterizing the missing limb. The frozen parts of the dragon were fine, as the ice melted, almost as though a fire move was used. The Lucario jumped into the air, coming down and landing on the dragon's back hard. The lizard called out, and Simba chuckled. "You know, you should run." He said to the remaining church goer. The man growled, and roared at the Haxorus to defeat the Lucario. The orange eyed jackal snarled, baring sharp teeth as metal energy claws grew from his wrists. He jabbed them quickly into the wound on the dragon's head, showing no emotion as he finished the Pokemon off. The axe faced dragon stepped back in shock, unnerved by the display. The man screamed, encouraging the tusked dragon in a harsh way.

The dragon shook it's head and stomped forward. The Pokemon it faced off against walked off the corpse of the dragon, his longer dreadlocks billowing in the breeze. The tusked dragon flinched slightly in fear, but remained stalwart. The snarling jackal intimidated the dragon, and the man saw that. Forseti wanted a decent fight, and looked to the man. He gasped when the orange eyes that burnt like the sun locked into his pale brown ones. The jackal lunged forward with ExtremeSpeed, passing the Haxorus by completely. He crouched down as he skidded across the grassy dirt, and launched his spiked leg upward, slicing the man open from navel to nape. Blood erupted, covering the spiked Lucario. Spinning as the man fell and blood erupted, Forseti used Water Pulse to clean himself, the water washing away the blood, giving a sunlit sheen to his fur and assorted spikes. Forming a small pink ball in his hand, Forseti shot forward, slamming his hand against the Haxorus, causing it to stumble back. He unleashed a throaty roar like sound, issuing the dragon a challenge. The pink ball had removed the damage done to the dragon. It was a Heal Pulse.

The dragon roared, gathering all of it's remaining confidence for a bold attack. Surging forward, the dragon ducked his head down, his tusks glowing a dim blue color. Forseti frowned, leaping over the dragon with ease, spinning in air and landing. The tusked Pokemon spun around, and inhaled deeply. Forseti frowned, watching the dragon unleash a Dragon Pulse. Instead of the blue energy ball Krom was accustomed to, this Dragon Pulse was in the guise of a blue and black energy beam similar in appearance to lightning, and nearly as quick. The eyes of the jackal began to go, and then pale blue energy surrounded the dragon pulse, and Forseti spun. The energy circled around the jackal, flying back toward the dragon, who used Protect to avoid being struck. Simba and Krom could both tell that Forseti was becoming irritated by the length of the battle, and his opponent's lack of…testicular fortitude. He charged the dragon, a flash of pale energy illuminating him instantaneously before he transformed back. He jumped, punching the dragon in the face, rolling to slam his tail into the dragon. The tusked beast stumbled back, where the dragon opened it's maw, crunching down on the hard armor on it's throat. The dragon thrashed, but the jackal held fast, and launched a Dragon Pulse from it's maw.

The resulting explosion shook the ground, and causing dust to erupt everywhere. When it cleared, the dragon stood bloodied, a chunk of neck missing, but somehow still standing. Forseti was angered, and surged forward. Light cloaked him on his charge, transforming him instantly. Roaring, the transformed Lucario placed his palm on the dragon's chest. His eyes began to glow a pale orange color, and energy filled him. Pale white lines began to form across the dragon, similar to the jackal's own. They thickened and spread, almost turning the dragon white before it's eyes rolled into the back of it's head and it fell. The jackal scoffed, transforming as he did. Simba chuckled. "Not bad Forseti." He said. Krom blinked, looking to Simba. The Luxray Halfling laughed. "Time to explain to you why Kalos is such a great place." He said, leading the Zekrom across the village.

Resting in Krom's house, the Luxray Halfling began. "First thing is first, you want to know what Forseti did back there?" he mused, and Krom nodded. Simba held up a blue, red and yellow ball. "This is called a Lucarionite. It is one of many types of Mega Stone. Mega Stones help Pokemon Mega Evolve, which is really just a form change of immense power, similar to our therian forms." He said, twirling the ball in his fingers. "Not all Pokemon have Mega Evolutions. The ones I can name off the top of my head are Lucario, Blaziken, Mawile, Ampharos, Mewtwo, Kangaskhan and Absol. These Pokemon must come into contact with their Mega Stone, and until recently, the transformation was only possible in the Kalos region." He explained.

"Mega evolution does different things depending on the Pokemon. Blaziken's physical prowess increases, and it has speed boost as it's Ability. Mawile from Kalos are also part Fairy type, as are Gardevoir, Marill, Jigglypuff and a few others. Mawile grows a second set of horn jaws, and it's defenses sharply increase. Now, to some of my friends, that means that they double, on top of it's ability becoming Huge Power, which doubles physical prowess." He said. "Absol's neck fur stands up on end, and look like wings. I'm not fond of it, bar the physical prowess and speed increase. Magic Bounce is a decent ability I guess, but Acheron prefers Super Luck. So Mega Evolving him is out of the equation." He said, and Krom frowned. "Acheron wouldn't want to Mega Evolve?" Krom asked. Simba shook his head. "No. He likes having one blade like horn and neck fur. Mega Evolving takes away both of those things, on top of his masculinity." He jeered, and Krom chuckled.

"Birisu's awakened form, as we call it, is actually his Mega Evolution. Despite it's nearly supersonic speed, it's special offense receives a huge boost from Mega Evolving. Ampharos becomes a dragon type and has Mold Breaker as an ability. Kangaskhan have a new ability called Parental Bond, which supposedly allows it to attack twice, as the baby finally leaves the pouch and gets a bit of a boost. It's amusing to watch actually. Mega Evolutions can activate and deactivate at the Pokemon or trainer's whim, and are almost never active outside of battle. It's understandable, as it's supposed to be a secret technique, so why flaunt it?" he mused, and Krom nodded. Simba sighed. "If you can find a Mega Stone, and a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, be careful, as some unsavory individuals seek them." He said. Krom frowned. "Like who?" he asked. Simba sighed. "Team Rocket poses no threat, as it seems Giovanni is on your side, leaving the rest of the evil organizations up in the air. Magma is out of commission last I heard, with Aqua. Plasma is still around, being led by some fool who calls himself N. And then you have Kalos' own Team Flare. If you see anyone in a bright red suit looking for ways to make money, kill first and wonder why later." He said. Krom nodded. "Where can you find Mega Stones?" he asked.

Simba hummed. "Last I remember, they were even more rare than the Light Ball, and those are found in the wild near Pikachu only one percent of the time. Infact, some people say that you can't find them, they have to be given to you." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Krom nodded. Simba chuckled. "Glad to have you back Krom. Enjoy yourself for a while, I know for a fact that you have two wives that would love to know you're home." He said, laughing as he stood. "You should come by my place tomorrow. I'm hosting a battle tournament for first form Pokemon and some weaker Pokemon that are second stage or only stage evolutions. You should check that out, I'm making Ishron join." He said, heading towards the door. He twisted the nob and left, nodding as he left. Krom chuckled, standing and stretching. He smiled, inhaling the scent of wood, a hallmark of the village. He heard creaking, and grumbling followed shortly after. He turned, and a smile broke out. Homika sighed, her back turned to him, oblivious of his presence. She stretched, and the shirt she normally wore rode up her body, but, the shirt was still to long for Krom to see any skin, so his eyes moved downward.

She put her arms down, and let out a contempt sigh. She turned towards Krom, and froze. He smiled, and spread his arms. "Surprised to see me?" he asked. She made a noise, a combination of a squeal and a cry of 'Yes' that made Krom happy. She raced around the couch she stood behind and slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she smiled as she looked up at him. They smiled, and she rubbed her head against his chest, and he inhaled the scent of wood and lavender. She pulled back, appearing almost teary eyed as she slowly pulled away from him. "How have you been?" he asked, curious of how well she was doing since he left for the League. She smiled. "I've been fine. So has Saria. She was getting worried you wouldn't get home in time for your kids to be born." She said, and he chuckled. "I'd never miss something like that. I'd find a way to make it back in time." He said. She smiled, and Krom could see how happy she was. Her skin was chilly, and her horns were visible, showing that she had grown comfortable with her identity. Krom smiled. "How have Kyouhei and the Pokemon been doing?" he asked. She smiled. "Fine. Kyou's been a little off, saying random things about colors and gems, but I figure it's just Kyouhei." She said. Krom frowned slightly, but decided to ignore it.

Simba frowned, leaning back in his high perch in a tree. Kyouhei had begun twitching recently, and had become distant. He watched him train his Pokemon feverishly, and they had become slightly unnerved by his seemingly decreasing mental state. Simba inhaled, locking his eyes onto the Malkavi boy, and using Mind reader.

_Sputtering and jittering, and whispers of a foreign sort filled the mind, and a dark corner held a flickering light. It was as though he was out for revenge, or redemption. Simba walked down a hall, seeing sharp objects hanging, along with plaques. He saw Hyuu, and the cross bearer boy, Diamond. But, more plaques were there, empty, with names engraved on them. He saw two plaques on the ground, one that said 'Ruby' and the other saying 'Gold'. Simba found this odd, but kept moving. He noticed one that said Platinum, but to the left, it said Dawn. As in Dawn Blitzengrund. Simba frowned, and noticed doors. From experience, he knew that each door was a memory, and black doors were bad memories. Each door was black, and then, the hall stopped, and split in the left was more blackness, and the right was white, seemingly pure. He exhaled, leaving the boy's mind, frowning._

Simba shook his head, looking at Kyouhei. He was becoming unstable, and it was likely due to some form of inhuman force. His eyes began to glow, and he noticed something floating around Kyouhei. It was like a cloud, and he clapped his hands, and it dispersed. He tilted his head, and his tail began to twitch as he watched. He hopped down from his perch, off to figure out what was wrong with Kyouhei.

Frowning, Simba looked through his records of the Malkavi. Maybe they were Halflings of some form, or unstable inhuman beings of some form. He sighed, finding nothing. He placed an old book down, and blinked. He walked over to a shelf, and looked at each book carefully. He pulled one down titled 'Halfling Effects On Humans' and sat down. He frowned as he browsed the book, noticing that the moves Curse and Confuse Ray work on humans just as well as Pokemon and other Halflings. He sighed, closing the book. Simba knew that some Halfling somewhere had it out for Kyouhei, and he'd figure out who. And he'd remind them why you don't tangle with the Lionheart pride.

_Sorry if this sucks. It took me nearly a week to write this, as doctors appointments and other such things can't be helped. Thanks for the views and support. Like my facebook page, leave a review, what have you, but PLEASE PM ME, AND I MEAN PM, NOT REVIEW, IF YOU NOTICED ANY, ANY, MISTAKES OR INCONSISTENCIES IN THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	73. Wins, Losses & Baking Soda

_Hopefully last chapter was good, I'm still feeling rusty and off. Maybe this one will be better. If the last chapter confused you in any way, I apologize, but all will become clear soon enough. JIRO._

The next morning, Krom sighed as he sat down on a bench in Simba's large, expansive backyard. Homika sat to his left, and Saria nuzzled against his chest to his right. He smiled, watching closely as a group of trainers, both human and Halfling, waited off to the side. Nearly the whole village was present, and it made Krom surprised to see so many Halflings in one place. He smiled at the sight, and couldn't wait to see what Halflings in Kanto were like. Simba walked into the center of the grassy field, and smiled. "I'm happy to see so many of you here today. As many of you are aware, I decided to host a tournament for first form Pokemon, to see whose little friend is the strongest. I assure you that you'll have a decent time. Now, the first battle is between Ishron Darkpierce and his opponent, Azorious Spikefist!" he called, stepping back to allow the two Halflings on the field. Spikefist was a Lucario Halfling, and it made Krom wonder if Halflings could Mega Evolve as well, and what effects it would have on the Halfling. Krom shrugged, deciding that he should just watch the tournament and enjoy Saria and Homika's company.

Azorious sent out Fennekin. The fox barked at the Umbreon Halfling, who seemed nervous. His left arm was flexing rapidly, as though he was trying to remove something from his shoulders, like a weight. Ishron pulled a Pokeball from his waist, and cast it out onto the field. It opened, and an Eevee came out, smiling happily as it wagged it's tail. Azorious made the first move, calling for Flamethrower. The fox avoided, cloaking itself in white energy and surging forward. Azorious called for Flame Charge, and the fox sped forward cloaked in flame, speeding up. The Eevee bore it's teeth, turning sharply and avoiding the fox's attack. The fox stopped, turning to the Eevee with teeth bore. Azorious called for Psychic, and the Eevee leapt up, and then began borrowing into the ground. The Fennekin's attack failed, as it couldn't locate it's foe. Azorious cursed, and called for Howl. The fox began to howl, and Ishron called to the Eevee.

The brown Pokemon erupted from the ground, slamming itself into the fox, knocking it into the air. The Eevee clamped it's jaws down on the ear fur of Fennekin, and rolled in air to throw it to the ground. The Pokemon slammed into the ground with a whine, where the brown fox launched multiple Shadow Balls, causing dirt and dust to erupt around the field. The brown fox disappeared into the dust, and Ishron called for Shadow Ball. The purple cackling balls of energy began to fly about, some missing their target and heading out into the audience, where a Psychic from Simba stopped each of them, dispersing them. When the dust cleared, the Fennekin crawled to it's feet, and began to glow. The Pokemon's aura was a blood red, and the fur in the Pokemon's ears began to glow red. Azorious smirked and called for Flamethrower. The fox inhaled, it's chest swelling heavily, and exhaled. A monstrous flame erupted, closer to a Fire Blast than a Flamethrower. Ishron froze at the power of the attack, and the fox cursed. Cloaking itself in white energy, it raced toward the flame. Krom frowned, wondering what the Pokemon would hope to accomplish. It began to glow a dull orange color as it charged through the flames, and Krom became worried about the Eevee's well being. The fox broke the attack off, panting from exhaustion. The Eevee was still charging, and the yellow fox recoiled in shock, allowing the Eevee to slam into the Fennekin, knocking it to the ground, defeating it.

Simba rose, clapping, and the audience cheered. "Congrats Ishron Darkpierce. You move onto the next round." He said, clapping the Halfling on the shoulder. Krom was impressed that the fox thought to use Endure when it's trainer recoiled slightly. The rest of the round was impressive, and Krom saw some of the exceptions Simba spoke of. Farfetch'd was in the tournament, and managed to defeat a Pawniard to move on. The tournament wasn't too large, and round two began by noon. Simba stepped up, an amused smirk on his face. "And round two has begun. This time, we Have Ishron Darkpierce versus Simic Thunderclap!" he said, stepping back as before. Simic was a male Ludicolo Halfling. He wore a fake sombrero, but the large set of lips he had were real, as was the green tint to his skin. He was short, and heavily built, with stout legs and large, almost mitten like hands. Krom wondered what Pokemon he'd use, as he saw Ishron's last battle, and, as far as Krom knew, Ishron couldn't change Pokemon. The short Halfling laughed, and tossed a Dive Ball onto the field, and a Larvitar came out, a determined look on it's face. Ishron sent out his Eevee, and appeared more unnerved than before. Simic gave the first call, calling for his Larvitar to use Rock Tomb. The pokemon tilted it's head back, and a Rock began to form on the tip of it's horn, and Ishron countered. He called for Quick Attack, and the fox charged forward. Simic called out, and the lizardine Pokemon threw the rock. The fox jumped over it, and Ishron called for Iron Tail.

The tail of the Eevee began to glow, and the Pokemon spun, throwing all of it's momentum into the attack. Simic called for Superpower, and the Larvitar surged forward, cloaked in red energy. The two Pokemon slammed into each other, and an explosion rang out, scattering dust around the field. Simic called for Double Team, and Ishron called for Shadow Ball. Nothing happened, and the dust and smoke spread farther, becoming thinner slowly. A flash of white caught Krom's attention, and a clone of the lizard Pokemon was visible, a wince on it's face. Simic laughed, beginning to dance about, calling for Seismic Toss. The smoke became thinner, but nothing was visible, making Krom wonder what was really going on in the cloud of smoke. Then, the cloud split, and the lizard was propelled into the air, holding the fox tight. The lizard rolled, beginning to spin as it corkscrewed to the ground. Ishron cursed, knowing the move would likely damage the poor fox heavily, made a random command. "Use Quick Attack!" he called, and the fox contorted it's face into a mask of confidence.

The fox cloaked itself in white energy, and began to squirm at high speeds, then rolled, wrapping it's large rabbit like ears around the face of the lizard. The Eevee flipped, throwing all the momentum into Larvitar, then hurling the Pokemon to the ground. The Rock Pokemon crashed into the ground hard, and dust erupted everywhere, clearing quickly. The fox hit the ground, frowning as it watched the crater it created. Nothing moved, and Simic frowned, returning the defeated Pokemon. Simba clapped, honestly impressed by the fox's improvisation, and by the power put into the battle. "Congrats Ishron. That battle was impressive. I was honestly surprised by Eevee's usage of it's ears like arms." He said, and Simic laughed. "I didn't see that coming. That battle was great." He said, and Ishron smiled. "Thanks." He said, nodding respectfully to his opponent.

The rest of the round went by quickly, with a group of Fraxure Halflings dominating the opposition with Axews. Krom frowned, and watched as a young boy's Chespin was carried out on a stretcher, calling out in pain as it clenched it's bleeding forehead. Krom snarled, and saw that Ishron would face one of them in the next round. He hoped the Halfling would win, because if he didn't, Krom would have issues with Ishron.

Ishron faced one of the nastier Fraxure Halflings, Izzet Hardjaw. He sent out his Axew, and Ishron sent out his Eevee. The Eevee's breathing appeared slightly labored, and Krom was worried. Izzet called for Dual Chop, and Ishron called for Detect. The tusked dragon charged, swinging it's tusks downward. The Eevee slid back, then hopped back to avoid a second strike. The fox charged forward and slammed into the dragon, knocking it back. The Eevee pounced on it, snarling as it launched a Shadow Ball at point blank range. Dust erupted, and Ishron called for Bite, Izzet responding with a call for Superpower. A red glow pierced the dust, and a scream tore through, causing most of the audience to cringe in shock. The fox came flying through the air, heavily injured, but in it's mouth, was a tusk from the Axew. The fox rolled, throwing the tusk like a projectile at the cloud of dust. Slamming into the ground, the Eevee hissed as it skidded back and then rolled to it's feet, panting heavily. The dust Cleared, and the Axew stood, wobbly, and clutching it's face, blood pouring from the missing tusk's place. The fox smiled, baring sharp fangs as it charged forward, cloaking itself in white energy. Izzet called for Dragon Rage, and the Axew lifted it's head and it's belly began to glow.

The dragon launched the attack, a blue energy beam with the end in the shape of a dragon head, at the fox. The fox smiled, jumping over, launching a Shadow Ball at the Axew. The purple ball of energy struck the dragon, knocking it to the ground, where the Eevee landed on it's chest. The fox clamped it's jaws around the bottom jaw of the Axew, causing it to cry out. Izzet cursed, and called for Outrage. The Pokemon began to thrash heavily, striking the Eevee repeatedly, and slowly breaking it's hold. Ishron called for Iron Tail, and the tail of the fox hardened and turned silver, and came up. It came down, striking the Axew between the legs. The Pokemon stopped moving, then unleashed a blood curdling scream that caused several Halflings to call out in pain. Saria grunted from the volume, and Homika flinched, and Krom hissed. The Pokemon clenched it's groin, writhing on the ground in pain. The Eevee smiled, a dark, sadistic look that belonged only the most evil of Pokemon. The look caused several Halfling to scream in fear, as it was a look that belonged on demonic Pokemon, like Houndoom, Tyranitar, Hydreigon and of course, Sylveon.

The Axew saw the look and recoiled, and the Eevee launched a final, dismissive Shadow Ball at the dragon, finishing it off. The Eevee's fur was tattered and coated in dirt, and blood ran down the fox's legs, and coated it's face, and yet, the Pokemon looked right at home coated in the blood of his enemies and himself. Krom applauded the Pokemon, now more intent than ever on obtaining an Eevee or two, or three… or maybe more than that. Simba clapped, and picked up the tusk of the Axew. He tilted his head, and looked at Ishron. "Congrats kid. You made it to round four. Hopefully you can survive the next few rounds." He said, laughing. The sun had set, and Simba declared that the tournament would continue tomorrow, and everyone cheered, excited for the rest of the tournament. Krom frowned, and headed to see Simba.

"Not like you to seek me out." Simba said, and Krom frowned. "How's that kid's Chespin doing?" he asked. Simba shrugged. "I'll ask Glenda. The little guy should be fine." He said, sighing. Krom nodded. "Who was that kid anyway?" he asked. Simba looked to Krom. "His name? If I remember correctly, it was Orzhov Quickclaw. The little guy seemed upset, but that shouldn't worry you. I'd elaborate, but I have to find those Fraxure Halflings and tell their mother what they did. Mother Haxorus, whether Halfling or not, attempt to discourage such behavior. I'm sure a Few Dual Chops will make them fly right." he said, smirking as he walked away. Krom stood there, blinking. "But Haxorus can't fly." he stated, shrugging and heading to see Glenda.

Krom smiled when he saw the hut again. Walking closer, he noticed Vraakas standing in the doorway. He nodded to the Landorus Halfling, who grunted back. Krom walked up the steps onto the porch, and noticed the frown on the Halfling's face. "What's wrong?" Krom asked, worried. Vraakas grunted. "Some kid's Chespin was banged up pretty heavy. Heal Pulse wasn't working too well, so Glenda was forced to do it the old fashioned way and stitch the poor guy up. Trainer's distraught." Krom frowned. He walked in, throwing the cloth that acted as a door aside. He saw the little boy, who was likely not even old enough to have Pokemon legally. Krom saw the Chespin, who was sleeping on a small table, with a line of stitches holding the green shell like flesh together, preventing the Pokemon from losing it's brain. Krom grimaced inside, wondering how that would affect the Pokemon in the future. Krom sighed, and stepped over to the child. He sat next to him, and the little boy looked up at him, and blinked. "Are you okay?" Krom asked. The boy grumbled, but nodded. Krom smiled. "You know, it's okay to be upset." he said, and the boy shook slightly.

Krom heard muffled sobs, and placed a hand on the boy's back. "Chespin will be fine. He just needs rest, and he needs you to believe in him." he said. The boy rubbed his eyes, cleansing his face of tears, and nodded. "But, how is he supposed to battle like that? Won't his head be sensitive?" he asked. Krom laughed. "Disability is only a word. My friend Kyouhei has a one legged Charizard. That Charizard's parents are a wingless Charizard and an armless Rhyperior. My Turtwig had an anvil forged into his shell, and now he's a metal Torterra. My wife's Druddigon had a mangled hand and half of his face charred. Each of these Pokemon worked around their disabilities, and managed to succeed. Just look at Jackie, a one armed fighting Pokemon, or Rusalka, a blind Jynx. Your Chespin will have a damaged shell, and a sensitive head. Just avoid headbutting moves, and anything that targets his head. Chespin is a grass Pokemon, so just use moves like Energy Ball and such. I'm sure that it won't matter much." he said, and the boy smiled slightly, nodding.

Glenda came out, and smiled. "Long time no see Krom. Simba told me you came back, but I was wondering when you'd visit." she said, chuckling. Krom laughed, standing. "Nice to see you again Glenda. How's Orzhov's Chespin doing?" he asked. She looked to the Grass Pokemon and sighed. "He'll recover. It may take a while, but he'll make it through. Though, I'm not sure how he'll do in battle. I try my best to make Pokemon recover fully, but I'm afraid I might fail this time." She said. Krom felt a quick burst of cold air behind him as the boy raced from the hut, likely distraught over the situation. But Krom frowned. "What was with the cold air?" he asked. Glenda sighed. "His mother was a Weavile. He hasn't evolved yet, making him a Sneasel Halfling." She said. Krom blinked, and bid Glenda farewell, heading out to see if he could comfort the child. Night had fallen, and with him being a Dark Halfling, could mean that he'd be hard to find.

Krom frowned as he searched the village and it's outskirts. He looked to the streets, where massive rock and metal treehouses sat, with metal wired bridges trailing from tree to tree. Krom smiled, and sighed. He heard grumbling, and saw Simba cursing as he held his mouth open slightly, smelling the air. Krom frowned, and Simba turned to him. "I smell sweat, tears, and Sneasel. I take it Glenda told Orzhov something he wouldn't like?" he asked. Krom nodded. Simba sighed. "Come on, let's go calm the raging lunatic down." He said, gesturing towards a forest to the north.

While traveling through the forest, Krom and Simba noticed several trees that were attacked with sharp claws, and some that were frozen solid. Using Ingrain and Refresh, Simba restored each tree to it's original state. They came to a small clearing, where Orzhov stood with his teeth and fangs bared, across from the group of Fraxure Halflings, and surprisingly, a slightly older male Haxorus Halfling. Krom frowned, and Simba held his arm out. "This is his fight. Let him be." He whispered, and Krom snarled. "That's the second time you told me to stay out of a fight. What gives?" he asked. Simba chuckled. "Charity. Charities give." He said. Krom exhaled sharply, watching the confrontation.

"You hurt my Chespin! Now he can't battle anymore!" he roared, and the culprit Halfling walked forward. "Yeah, so what? You gonna do something about it?" he asked. Orzhov growled, and surged forward. Being half Sneasel, he was much faster than the cluster of dragons. He used Night Slash, but the Fraxure leaned to one side, managing to avoid the attack, and he ran straight for the older Fraxure Halfling, who leaned to the side, catching Orzhov in the side, knocking him back. He coughed, standing up and growling. He growled, and his mouth began to glow blue, and then he unleashed a large Blizzard, which the Dragons scrambled to avoid. Most made it away, but Izzet was struck, knocked back cursing. The Fraxure rolled to his feet, snarling as he inhaled. He exhaled, unleashing a Dragon Pulse. The blue ball of energy flew across the field, but Orzhov managed to dodge the attack by jumping. The Haxorus, who Simba knew by the name of Rakdos Hardjaw, shot across the field, axe like jaws glowing. Simba frowned, and watched the Halfling's attack carefully. Snarling, he sighed. "Move quickly." he said.

The two older Halflings exploded from the undergrowth, splitting up to cover he whole field. Simba headed left, cornering the Fraxure Halflings near a tree, and Krom headed right, catching the Haxorus Halfling by the throat and slamming him to the ground, refusing to relinquish his hold. His teeth bared. Simba frowned. "Now, I don't recall any Fraxure and Haxorus Halflings coming into the village. Infact, according to the Mayor's records, you didn't exist until you joined my tournament. So, who are you?" he asked, irritated. The Haxorus Halfling squirmed against Krom's grip., trying to break free. Krom snarled, squeezing his throat harder. "Where the fuck do you think your going?" Krom asked, growling. The Fraxure Halflings refused to answer Simba's question, which made the Luxray Halfling sigh. "Fine. How about this? I have a tournament to tend to for tomorrow, and I need my rest to properly host it, so, how about you tell me, and I won't have to pry the answer from your dead bodies?" He asked. One of the Halflings, smaller than the rest, shuffled his feet. "We were-" he began, but Izzet cut him off, slapping him across the face, and knocking him back. "Be quiet!" he called.

Simba frowned. The Halfling next to Izzet, so similar in size they were likely twins, began to sputter, and then clenched his chest, dropping to his knees. Simba sighed, clenching his fist, causing the Fraxure Halfling to emit a mumbled groan and fall face forward, the life gone from his eyes. "Hmm, there appears to be 4 more of you, so you have four chances to answer my question. Who are you?" he asked kindly, as kindly as someone threatening your family could honestly be. The small one began to breath heavily. "We were hired by Mr. Towtyc to enter the village and cause as much damage as possible!" he shouted out before anyone could protest. Simba frowned.

"I've never heard the name Towtyc before. This is the name you were given?" he asked. The small Halfling nodded. Simba smiled. "See. I'm not a bad man. Now that you told me who hired you and for what, I'll let you live. But, because you infiltrated the village and injured Orzhov's Chespin, each of you will be assigned a year of hard labor with no pay, and we shall place a temporary ban on mating on the Hardjaw clutch." he said, and the Halflings sighed. Krom hoisted the Haxorus Halfling into the air, and then released him with a frown. "Your lucky your little friend spilled his guts, or I would have spilled yours." he said, and the Halfling snarled. Krom frowned, and Simba turned. "Let's go. Leave them here to tend to their fallen." he stated, and began to walk back toward the village. Krom began walking backwards slowly, intent on watching the group. Orzhov frowned, but turned and began walking back. Rakdos growled and swung his large face at the much smaller Halfling with Brick Break. Orzhov gasped, and spun toward the Haxorus, trying to propel himself into the air to avoid the attack. He failed, and a thick gash was cut across his side, causing him to scream. He fell, clutching his side as blood began to secrete from the wound. Krom shot forward, kneeling in front of Orzhov. The Halfling coughed and sputtered, and Krom cursed. Simba twitched once, then erupted in a furious burst.

He shot forward, grabbing Rakdos by the shoulders. He snarled dismissively, and pulled. The Halfling came apart, torn in two pieces by the enraged Halfling's bare hands. The Fraxure screamed in shock, and one charged forward, filled with rage and grief. The back of Simba's hand crashed into his face, knocking him into a tree where his head exploded. The three remaining Fraxure Halflings ran in fear, and Simba snarled. He turned to Krom, his teeth appearing larger than normal. "Take him back to Glenda. I'll be back soon." he said, and Krom nodded, grabbing the Halfling, who was bleeding heavily, and carried him back to Pinwheel. Simba leapt forward, feeling his body change and contort as he surged through the forest, his paws slamming against the ground.

The largest remaining Fraxure Halfling, who went by the name Zhur-Taa Hardjaw, ran in fear, panicked by his family's actions. He heard his heart throbbing in his chest, and his breath came at a rapid pace. He shook his arms and legs as he moved, using Dragon Dance to speed himself up. _I can't stop_ he thought. He leapt over a fallen tree, only to be beset by a massive creature. A head almost as large as his back struck him, knocking him down, causing him to roll and skid across the dirt. He opened his eyes, calling for any of his siblings. He then paled, remembering that he was alone, and the only person who could help him was torn in half. He looked at his assailant, his breath caught in his throat. His assailant was a behemoth Luxray, much, much larger than the average Luxray. If the average Luxray was 4'7 and roughly 80 pounds, this one was at least 6'6, and weighed likely three hundred plus pounds if not more. He stood, determined to escape. He charged the massive cat, using Outrage. He swung his tusk at the cat, who stepped back, then came down with Shadow Claw, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. He squirmed, his attack's effects slowly wearing down. The cat lifted it's other paw, coming down with a Dragon Claw swiftly.

Izzet Hardjaw ran, fearing for his life. He panted, jumping over a tree stump. He had made it farther than his older brother, whose final scream he had heard. He pressed on, determined to escape and avenge his family. He ran forward, seeing the edge of the forest, and his escape. He smiled, charging forward, noticing a tree covered in shinning dust. He disliked that, but it meant nothing to him. He was going to escape! He leapt, feeling his body exit the tree line, only for demonic tendrils to wrap around his arms and legs, causing him to hit the ground. He tried and tried to crawl away, but the beast that held him dragged him back slowly and menacingly. He tried to call out, but nothing came from his throat, almost as though he was muted. He thrashed, but failed as he crept back into the forest more and more. He screamed as he was hoisted into the air and spun, only to face the darkest creature he'd ever met.

Asmodeus smiled a dark smile that caused him to bear every single one of his teeth, which were sharpened. The dark look the Fairy gave the Halfling caused him to scream in fear. The dark creature looked up into the sky at the moon, which began to glow an eerie pink as the dark lord launched a massive Moonblast at Izzet, vaporizing him. The dark creature laughed, turning back and walking toward the village with it's fleshy ribbons moving about.

Upon returning to the village, Simba headed straight for Glenda's hut. Upon entering, he saw Krom sitting on a bench with Saria and Homika. "How is he?" he asked, using one of Zhur-Taa's neck bones to pick his teeth. Saria looked to the back. "We don't know what's going on yet." she said, appearing upset over the fact. Krom frowned. "What happened after I left?" he asked. Simba frowned. "I managed to take out one of the three Fraxure, and from the sounds I heard, Asmodeus took care of a second. The third likely escaped, but I'll make sure he doesn't make it very far." he said, a frown on his felid features. Homika nodded. "You better, I don't want that fucking dragon scum getting back to regroup." she spat out, and Simba nodded. His ears twitched, and he turned to the back of the hut, where Glenda emerged from, a hopeful look on her face. "Orzhov will heal just fine in a couple of days. He needs rest, and we've put him right next to his Chespin to make him feel better." she said, and Krom smiled. Vraakas emerged from the back next, a towel washing blood from hands. "He'll be fine, but his left side will be sensitive for a few months. Try to keep him from doing anything too straining and he'll be just as fine as Glenda said."

A few hours later, Krom walked out of the hut, and looked into the sky. The sun had begun to croon over the horizon, which meant the tournament was going to begin soon. Seeing as how the Fraxure were all gone, that meant that there would only be one battle left, which was the finals. Krom was too focused on the vicious Halflings to pay attention to Ishron's opponent. He hoped it would be a decent battle, and looked toward his hut. He sighed and turned to his wives, who groaned as they joined him outside of the hut. "You two look tired. You should get some sleep." he said, and Saria sighed. "We would have, but we were worried about Orzhov and his Chespin." Homika nodded. "I'm not fond of Dark Pokemon, or Halflings, but even I knew something was wrong with those Fraxure. I hope they got what they deserve." Krom laughed. "They did. Though Simba gave them what they deserved, much as I wanted to." he said, a frown on his face. Saria giggled. "You brought Orzhov here. If you hadn't, he might have bled out in the forest, and then you might blame yourself for not doing what you did." she said, and Homika nodded.

"She's right. Trust me, letting someone die isn't something you wanna do. Unless you can't stand them, then just kill them yourself." she said, and he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right." He said, nodding with a smile on his face. Saria yawned, and Homika grunted. "Alright. We're gonna head home. I don't think either of us will make it to see the finals. Just tell us how Ishron does. Cheer for him for us, and if anyone asks, just say we're there in spirit." she grumbled, and Krom nodded. Saria nodded, agreeing with Homika. Krom chuckled, and Saria stepped forward. "Do us a favor, and tell us your home next time, not leave us to figure out. We won't mind you waking us up, that's what being married is about." she said, and Krom laughed. "I know. You two just looked content with sleeping, so I felt like I shouldn't bother you." he said, and Homika grunted. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Whatever. Just leave a note or something next time." she grumbled, and he nodded. Saria giggled, kissing the other cheek, and waving to him as she followed Homika back to their hut.

Simba appeared, sighing. "Tournament starts in a few hours, try not to miss it." he said, and Krom frowned. "Have you figured out who this Towtyc is?" Simba cast a glance to Krom. "No, but I'm working on it. It's likely an alias, so I'm going off each letter, and then combination. I'll have the answer by time you leave for Kanto, whenever that is." he said, and Krom nodded. Bidding the felid Halfling farewell, Krom headed back to the hut for a little rest. He sat down, and noticed how much Saria and Homika did with the place. For one, there was a Tv in the living room, and a small fridge next to it. He sighed, smiling. He inhaled the scent of wood, and leaned back, enjoying each and every moment of peace.

Simba snarled as he walked into his house, Vraakas behind him. The Landorus grunted, looking to Simba. "You know who Towtyc is, don't you?" he asked. Simba nodded. "I knew from the beginning. How could I not? I set his son up to be destroyed in the Unova League, and then laughed when Krom made ponchos out of his son." he said, frowning. Vraakas blinked. "Palmer? The Sinnoh Battle Tower Frontier Brain?" he asked. Simba nodded. "Think about it. We killed Barry. The name they were given was Towtyc. As in Tower Tycoon Palmer." he said, and Vraakas nodded. "So what do you plan on doing about it?" he asked. Simba frowned. "I'll just invite him to the village for a little chat." he said. Vraakas frowned. "And by little chat, you mean 'slow painful death', right?" he asked, and Simba chuckled. "Maybe. Make sure Kyouhei's there, I may need him." he said, and Vraakas grunted, off to find the only person in the village more demented then him.

Krom grabbed the remote after an exhausting search, and clicked the power button. He expected a few hours of boring channel flipping, then the exciting final battle. What he didn't expect was what came on the screen.

"Smash the foul odors that secrete from your clothing with Arm & Mjolnir brand Baking soda! Do you have heartburn? Smash it with a tablespoon of this intensely powerful baking soda made in Pinwheel village. It will cleanse your clothes with a thunderous vigor, leaving them shinier than a Black Charizard. Did your Pokemon defecate in the house? Smash any stains with this thunderous product, smashing the odor with a force so intense, it's like taking hammer to the face! Arm & Mjolnir brand baking soda, Warriorf approved." the commercial said, ending with the dwarf flexing it's large muscles and smiling. Krom gaped, unsure of what to think. Should he be happy that the dwarf is making money, or should he question the method. Though one thing made Krom even more quizzical of the commercial than before. Why baking soda of all things?


End file.
